Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
by Authorian - eeveeboy359
Summary: A retelling of Disgaea 5. Join a group of demons as they join forces to defeat Demon Emperor, Void Dark.
1. Prelude to Vengeance

**Dive Into The Heart (Kingdom Hearts)**

 _A Netherworld crisis at extinction-level proportions was perpetuated by the Demon Emperor, Void Dark-_

 _The historians of later generations look back in puzzlement at this historical event, the largest Netherworld war, which erupted and expanded in a flash, and ended in just one night._

 _Some call it the War with No Victor, while others call it the War with No Hero. The truth of this event remains a mystery to this day..._

 _In Blood Parch..._

A girl was drinking tea behind a blockade with a bunch of Prinnies firing at an army of demons, which seemed to have no affect as a Gargoyle threw a chunk of stone at a Prinny, dispatching it.

"It's reckless of you to invade the territory of the Lost." A Lost soldier said. "I don't know which Netherworld you're from, but we're gonna put you in your place."

The Two-headed Dragons flew to the blockade and unleashed fire and ice breaths, dispatching most of the Prinnies while destroying the blockade.

The remaining Prinny turned to the girl. "Madam Seraphina! At this rate, they're gonna annihilate us, dood!" The Prinny panicked.

Seraphina did a spit take of her tea and turned to the Prinny. "Wh-What did you just say!? I will not abide being annihilated!" She angrily exclaimed. "One sardine for 20 hours of labor! That was our agreement! Now put your backs into it! Your soft, squishy backs!"

"One sardine to fight a merciless battle isn't a fair trade, dood!" The Prinny complained. "First of all, it's impossible for us to defeat Demon Emperor Void Dark on our own, dood!"

Seraphina thought for a moment. "Hmmm... Though it's against my upbringing to sully my own hands, this once I shall unleash my Overload power, Balor Gaze-!" She stated, before a man went up to the Lost soldiers before sitting down...and eating.

Seraphina noticed this and walked up to the man. "E-Excuse me, you right there! What do you think you're doing!?" She asked.

"...Uh, eating, obviously." The man replied. "It's a Fluffy Rising Dragon Bowl, with all-white breast meat from a thousand year old Dragon Lord, and its egg. It's delicious."

Seraphina sweatdropped as the man finished eating as he stood up and went into battle position. "Alright, then...I'm finished refueling. Lemme get rid of these guys." The man said as he easily destroyed the Lost soldiers, causing Seraphina's eyes to widen.

 **End BGM**

"Y-You destroyed an entire squad of the Lost Army single handedly...!" Seraphina exclaimed in shock before a seductive smile crept onto her face. "I found my Prince." She said as the Prinny saluted.

 _ **Episode 1 - Prelude to Vengeance**_

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

 _In Blood Parch..._

The man was walking through Blood Parch as Seraphina followed him...with a Prinny carrying her.

"Excuse me! Please wait!" Seraphina pleaded. "My goodness! Please wait, Sir Killia!" Killia stopped and turned to Seraphina, who looked upset. "Do you have any idea how much walking I had to do to catch up with you? I spent one whole hour walking non-stop through the desolate Netherworld that is Blood Parch! At this rate, my legs will be as rock hard as a foolish Gorgon who was petrified by a Cockatrice!" Seraphina complained.

"Well, Madam Seraphina didn't take a single step herself, dood." The Prinny that was carrying Seraphina pointed out.

Seraphina kicked the Prinny to the ground. "I. Will. Have. Silence." Seraphina said.

"If you wanna rest, take all the time you want. I'm leaving." Killia said.

"How cruel, Sir Killia! Surely you mustn't be planning to leave me here all alone!" Seraphina said while sounding hurt.

"You decided on your own to follow me." Killia pointed out.

"You are incorrect." Seraphina smirked. "Sir Killia, you decided on your own to save me from the Lost. Now, you must take responsibility for that decision." She proclaimed.

"That's unreasonable. I'm outta here." Killia said, before Seraphina pulled out a silver pistol with pink hearts on the sides and shot him. "Grah!? Why!?" He grunted in pain.

Seraphina put the gun away while smirking. "See? You can't even dodge a simple attack. You must be exhausted, Sir Killia." She said. "If you keep pushing yourself like this, you will never defeat Demon Emperor Void Dark. In fact, you're liable to become road kill." Seraphina opened a portal. "This gate connects to a pocket Netherworld set aside for my exclusive use. Now, Prinnies, please be Sir Killia's escort." Seraphina ordered as the Prinnies escorted Killia through the gate as Seraphina laughed. "All men are destined to dance in the palm of the hand of the Overlord of Gorgeous, Seraphina." She proclaimed before walking through the gate as it closed.

 **End BGM**

 _In the pocket Netherworld..._

 **Moving On (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Killia, Seraphina and the Prinny walked out of the gate as it closed behind them.

"Welcome to my pocket Netherworld, Sir Killia." Seraphina said. "We don't have to worry about being invaded by the Lost here. Please relax and enjoy yourself."

"Sorry, but I don't have any time to waste here. Where's the exit...?" Killia said while looking around before grunting in pain and falling to one knee.

Seraphina's eyes widened as she ran to look at Killia. "My, what an injury...!" Seraphina gasped. "You must've been wounded during our battle against the Lost."

Killia sweatdropped. "No, I got this scar when you shot me."

"Sir Killia risked his life to protect me from the Lost because he was seduced by my beauty..." Seraphina gushed. "Yes. I know how you feel. You don't have to be embarrassed. It's natural for men to kneel before me." She said before laughing.

"Are you listening to me?" Killia asked.

"Now then...allow me to introduce myself, since I am going to be your new master. I am the wealthiest in all the Three Worlds, the Princess Overlord of Gorgeous, Seraphina." Seraphina introduced herself. "The previous Overlord, my father, tried to arrange a marriage of convenience between me and Void Dark. I got pissed, so I ran away."

Killia sweatdropped again. "You're an Overlord, but you ran away from home? What kind of Overlord are you...?" He asked.

"If Void Dark wasn't in the picture, I never would've had to dirty my feet in Blood Parch..." Seraphina pouted. "That's why I am out to get revenge on Void Dark. He humiliated me."

"You call that getting revenge...?" Killia questioned before shaking his head. "Anyway, fine... I don't have any interest in who you are. Do whatever you want." Killia said as he turned to walked away, but Seraphina stepped in front of him and laughed.

"Not so fast. You are my servant." Seraphina stated.

 _A few minutes later..._

Killia was sitting down on the steps as he noticed Seraphina walking up to him. "Are you finding my pocket Netherworld comfortable enough, Sir Killia?" Seraphina asked. "How do you like it?"

"...I don't have any time to waste in a place like this." Killia bluntly stated.

Seraphina giggled. "My... I can't believe I'm hearing from someone who eats in the middle of a battle."

"That was... It's like... Haven't you ever heard of an army that marches on its stomach?" Killia asked.

Seraphina laughed. "You're more of a gourmand than you project, Sir Killia. Well, as long as you're strong, it matters not to me."

"You could say that this pocket Netherworld is Sir Killia's and my love nest." Seraphina smiled blissfully. "Please feel free to use anything here."

"...Just so you know, I have no intentions of asking anyone for help." Killia stated.

"That is simply not possible." Seraphina denied. "You see, Sir Killia, you and I are connected by the red string of fate."

"It's more like a blood-stained leash than a red string of fate, dood." A Prinny said, which resulted in Seraphina shooting him, knocking him out as Killia sweatdropped.

"You are mine, Sir Killia. Please do not resist." Seraphina said.

"And what if I do?" Killia asked.

Seraphina laughed. "All men are destined to become my obedient servants." Seraphina eyes gleamed as she activating her Overload Skill, Balor Gaze, sending a wave of hearts at Killia. "Now, Killia, follow my orders."

"I refuse." Killia simply said, unaffected by the Overload.

"H-Huh? That's odd..." Seraphina said in shock before using Balor Gaze again and laughing. "Now you will find me irresistible... Even if you are an Overlord, you cannot resist the temptation of my Overload power, Balor Gaze."

"...What are you trying to do?" Killia asked, still unaffected.

"O-O-Oh-hohohohoho! N-Nothing, Sir Killia!" Seraphina stuttered before fixing herself. "According to the information the Prinnies gathered, there are Lost Army forces in Blood Parch. Let's get going." Seraphina said as they walked through the door back to Blood Parch.

 **End BGM**

 _In Blood Parch..._

 **Usual Days (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Killia and Seraphina were walking through Blood Parch until four random demons appeared.

"My, who might you guys be?" Seraphina asked before taking out her gun and firing shots at them, but they dodged and sweatdropped.

"What's wrong with you!? Who goes around shooting at someone before finding out who they are!?" One of them exclaimed.

Seraphina put her guns away and laughed. "I am truly sorry. Your social status is clearly lower than mine, and you seemed like a small fry, so I took the shot." Seraphina smirked.

An anime tick mark appeared on the same one's head. "Who're you calling a small fry!? We are the aristocracy of Blood Parch!" He proclaimed. "We are cracking down anyone who looks suspicious, and taxing them!"

"Aristocracy?" Seraphina questioned. "But you all look so...shabby."

"Their lives were probably ruined by the Lost, and they have since lowered themselves to being bandits." Killia said.

The four bandits went wide eyed. "Shut up! Just listen! If you don't wanna die, then hand over all the money you've got!" One of the bandits threatened.

Seraphina simply laughed. "I do not have a single HL to give to dirty bandits like you." She said. "Aren't you guys demons, too? If you really need some money, then why don't you use force and take it?" Seraphina smirked. "In any event, dirty bandits like you don't stand a chance of defeating Sir Killia." She stated before laughing again.

Killia raised an eyebrow at Seraphina. "What are you takilng about? You're gonna have to fight, too." Killia said.

Seraphina took a moment to let what Killia said sink in before her eyes widened in absolute shock. "EXCUSE ME!?" She exclaimed.

"I've got something I need to do. I don't have time to protect an unsophisticated princess forever." Killia said.

Seraphina took a step back, her sweat dropping like bullets. "A-Are you telling me to do manual labor?" She asked.

"If you don't, then I'm leaving right now." Killia said while going into battle position.

Seraphina let out a grunt. "Very well, I'll fight." She muttered. "It seems I have no choice."

An anime appeared over the bandits head. "Hey! How long are guys gonna chat!?" He exclaimed. "Hurry up and cough up every HL you have or you're gonna be sorry!"

"It seems they're ready to start." Killia smirked. "Prepare yourself."

Once again, Seraphina let out a grunt. "I guess I have no choice." She muttered, before taking out her twin guns and smirking. "In that case, I'll strip everything of value from those bandits." She said as both sides went into battle position.

 **Battle! Trainer (Pokémon X/Y)**

A Fighter ran at Killia and punched him, but he dodged and punched him away, then turned around to punch another Fighter coming straight for him.

A Fury Jackalist ran towards Seraphina, but she shot him in the leg, causing him to grunt in pain and stumble as Seraphina kicked him away.

The last demon looked at his knocked out comrades and sweatdropped before Seraphina shot him, knocking him out.

 **End BGM**

Seraphina put her guns away and smiled triumphantly. "Victory! I've won!"

"You did pretty well for a first timer. Now let's get going." Killia said as the two continued onward, leaving the knocked out demons.

 **Argue for and Against (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

The two continued onward until they saw with a young girl with two horns sticking out of her head drinking sake.

"Huh? Who is that little girl?" Seraphina asked.

The girl stopped drinking for a moment and looked at the two. "Huh? Who're you two?" The girl asked.

"That would be my question." Seraphina said. "Also, aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"Hey! We Oni can't help but drink, you know!" The girl exclaimed, sounding offended.

Killia raised an eyebrow. "...Oni?"

"Yep. I'm Suika Ibuki, the Overlord of Pandemonic Gathering." Suika introduced herself. "I came here brawl down with some Lost soldiers, but they were really boring." Suika sighed. "In fact, I haven't met a single person who is even worth fighting. I tried finding the Overlord of this Netherworld, but it looks like the Lost killed him off. So, why don't we have a little fun?"

Seraphina stared at her for a few seconds before laughing. "You wish to fight us? I doubt a little girl such as yourself could stand up to Sir Killia." She said proudly as she continued her laughter.

An anime tic mark appeared above Suika's head as she punched a ginormous crater into ground, silencing Seraphina's laughter. "Why don't you say that again!?" Suika exclaimed angrily as Killia and Seraphina looked wide eyed at the crater.

"H-How can a girl such as her possess such strength!?" Seraphina exclaimed in shock.

"I never knew Oni were this strong... This is gonna be a tough battle." Killia said before he sat down and started eating.

Seraphina sweatdropped again. "Oh, Sir Killia, you're eating again?" She asked before smiling dreamily. "Acting so casual before fighting an Overlord... Now that is my Sir Killia for you."

"Hey! Good idea!" Suika smiled before she started chugging down more of her sake.

Seraphina sweatdropped again. _Does this girl drink before every battle?_ Seraphina asked.

Killia finished eating and stood up. "Alright. Let's get this over with." He said as Suika finished drinking and smirked.

"I'll show you two not to underestimate an Oni!" Suika exclaimed as Seraphina took out her as everyone got into battle position.

 **Oni's Island in the Fairyland ~ Missing Power (Touhou 7.5: Immaterial and Missing Power)**

Killia ran up to Suika and punched her, but Suika didn't even take any damage, causing Killia to go wide eyed. "Is that all you got?" Suika smirked as she punched Killia away, but Killia quickly recovered and punched Suika again, but this time Suika grabbed the fist and threw Killia aside.

Seraphina shot Suika several times, but Suika suddenly turned into mist, causing the shots to phase through her as Seraphina's eyes widened. "What!?" Seraphina exclaimed as Suika rematerialized behind her and punched her away.

"I can turn myself into mist." Suika said as she blocked Killia punches before countering with an uppercut.

Killia and Seraphina kept punching and shooting, failing to do any damage to Suika as the were panting until Suika started sparking with electricity. She had entered Revenge Mode.

 _Oh no._ Killia and Seraphina sweatdropped.

Suika smirked. "Now things are really getting interesting!" Suika exclaimed. "Overload Skill: Foregathering of Oni!"

Suika held her hands up as a powerful aura was seen around her. Suddenly, a powerful wind started blowing into Suika as Killia and Seraphina tried to hold their ground as the aura around the little Oni girl grew more powerful and intimidating.

"Now you'll see the true power of Oni!" Suika exclaimed as she lunged at the two and punched them as they jumped back to dodge, but the impact of the punch caused a shockwave powerful enough to knock Killia into an elevated platform while Seraphina was sent flying into the air.

Seraphina tried to recover until her eyes widened to see Suika floating right next to her.

 _She can FLY!?_ Seraphina exclaimed.

" **Gathering Oni** **: Throw of Atlas!** " Suika yelled as she grabbed Seraphina and started twirling her around, debris encasing Seraphina as Suika threw her to the ground, creating an explosion of debris as Seraphina screamed in pain, causing Killia's eyes to widen.

"NO!" Killia yelled.

Seraphina looked up weakly as Suika looked at her, still floating in the air.

"You weren't a challenge at all." Suika sighed. "Oh well, might as well end this." She said as she held up her hands as a humongous fireball formed above her.

"Seraphina!" Killia exclaimed as he tried to stand up and save her, but fell back to the ground in pain. "Tch...I can't move..." He grunted as he could only watch in horror. _No... How could I let this happen again...?_

"SAY GOODBYE!" Suika yelled. "A MILLION ONI IN ONE-"

Suddenly, a giant light pulse was fired at Suika, and though it barely missed her, it was enough to startle her and make her cancel her attack. "What the hell!? Who fired that!?" Suika exclaimed.

"That's enough." A voice said as Killia and Suika looked to see the one who saved Seraphina. It was a girl with twin ponytails who wore a majestic outfit.

 **End BGM**

Suika tilted her head. "Eh? Who are you?"

"I am but a wandering demon. You may call me Amura." Amura introduced herself.

"Amura, huh?" Suika asked as she floated down to Amura and looked at her before smirking. "You seem pretty tough. How about going a round against me?"

Amura shook her head in response. "I do not wish to fight those who are not allied with the Lost." She said.

"You're fighting the Lost too?" Killia asked as he tried to stand up again, but he grunted in pain and fell to one knee.

Amura approached Killia. "You're injured. Your friend, Seraphina, more than you." Amura said as she helped Killia up and opened a portal. "Come. Your wounds must be treated." She said as she helped Killia into the portal while Suika picked Seraphina and followed them out of Blood Parch.

 _A few minutes later..._

 **Usual Days**

Killia and Seraphina returned to adventuring through Blood Parch after having their wounds healed, with Suika and Amura now accompanying them.

Killia stopped and turned to Seraphina. "Are you sure you should still be following me?" He asked.

"Whatever do you mean, Sir Killia?" Seraphina asked.

"Did you already forget about our last battle? If Amura hadn't stopped Suika, you would have been killed."

Seraphina lowered her head in shame. "I will admit, I underestimated the power the little Oni girl possessed, and my carelessness nearly cost me my life as a result." Seraphina said before looking at Killia. "But I will not leave your side, Sir Killia. Our loss proves that we must look out for each other. After all, you couldn't even damage her either."

"Whatever." Killia sighed.

Suika grunted. "Geez Killia, why do you keep trying to brush off Seraphina?" She asked.

Amura nodded. "A little company would never kill anyone."

Killia sighed. "I just don't want anyone around me to get hurt." He said.

"Man, would you get a grip!?" Suika exclaimed, crossing her arms. "So what if I nearly killed Seraphina! She just admitted that she was careless and underestimated me!"

"I watched your battle from a distance, and Seraphina seems capable of fending herself." Amura said.

"Suika... Amura..." Seraphina said, touched that they are defending her.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'd rather fight alone." Killia said.

Amura looked at Killia worriedly. "Is it because of that incident you had at Flowerful?" Amura asked.

Killia turned to Amura with a shocked expression. "W-What...!? How do you...?" He asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Amura smiled before her face became serious. "Right now, it seems there is trouble up ahead." She said as the four looked to see a group of demons looking at a few dead bodies.

"More Lost losers?" Suika sighed. "What a pain..."

 **Villain of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hmph... So these are the remnants of Blood Parch..." A Lost soldier said with disinterest. "Even though it's what Void Dark ordered, fighting all these pieces of crap is dulling my skills." He said as the bodies disappeared.

"Then, can I take you guys on?" Killia smirked as the four approached the Lost soldiers.

The Lost soldiers turned to the group as the Gargoyle let a chuckle. "Looks like there are still some who seek to oppose Demon Emperor Void Dark's elite forces." The Gargoyle said. "I'll give you a choice. Obey us or die."

"We refuse to do both." Amura said.

The Lost soldiers' eyes widened. "What!?" The Gargoyle exclaimed as Seraphina let out a laugh.

"You're mistaken if you thought all demons would grovel at your feet, Lost cretin!" Seraphina smirked as she took out her guns. "As a matter of fact, you are the ones who will be groveling. All men are destined to serve the Overlord of Gorgeous, Seraphina." She said as Amura also took out her weapon, a gold and silver spear radiant with light aura, as both sides went into battle position.

 **Desire for All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

An Orc slammed his club onto Suika, but Suika grabbed it and punched the Lost soldier into another Orc as both were finished off by Seraphina's Double-Handed Draw.

Amura slashed the Cleric with her spear, leaving a big gash across her stomach as Amura finished the Cleric with Light Pulse, before blocking another Orc attack with her spear and countering by impaling the Lost soldier with her spear.

The Gargoyles fired magic at Killia, but Killia evaded all the attacks and used Exploding Tiger on one Gargoyle and then punched the other one to Suika, who caught him and used Throw of Atlas as all the Lost soldiers were soon defeated.

 **End BGM**

"I-Impossible! We, the Lost, were defeated!?" A Lost soldier exclaimed. "Who are you...?" The Lost soldier's eyes widened. "Could you be Red Magnus? The Overlord who has a bounty on his head?" The Lost soldier asked as Seraphina sweatdropped. "Quick! We must call for reinforcements!" The Gargoyle exclaimed as the Lost soldiers quickly ran.

"Red Magnus? They mistook me for someone else..." Killia sighed.

"D-D-Did they say Red Magnus..." Seraphina stuttered.

"Do you know him?" Killia asked.

"Red Magnus... Isn't he the Overlord of Scorching Flame?" Suika asked.

"Yes, that's correct. Just thinking about him is giving me a headache..." Seraphina muttered. "Red Magnus is known and feared for being violence incarnate. He is boorish, has absolutely zero tact, and has less intelligence than an Orc... In fact, he's got the brain of a monkey." She said.

"Hmph. You must really hate that guy." Killia smirked.

"I wouldn't blame her. The Netherworlds of Scorching Flame and Gorgeous have been at each other's throats since Seraphina's seven-times-great-grandfather's time." Amura said.

Seraphina nodded. "I have never had a pleasant experience whenever Red Magnus has gotten involved. I don't want to ever see that man again." She said before she lowered her head with worry. "But... I have a bad feeling..."

"You can tell us your worries later. More Lost have arrived." Suika said as more Lost soldiers approached.

 **Desire for All That is Lost**

Seraphina smirked. "Oh, don't worry. We'll just drive them back." She said confidently as she took out her guns and ran towards the Lost.

Suddenly, two Orcs started surging with power, causing Killia's eyes to widen. "Wait!" Killia called out.

"Huh?" Seraphina asked as the Orcs brought up their clubs.

Amura and Suika quickly ran to help Seraphina, Amura holding her spear to stop Seraphina's progress while Suika grabbed both Orcs' clubs.

"If you rush in without checking your opponent's Evilities, you could put yourself in danger without even knowing it." Amura told Seraphina.

"Evilities...?" Seraphina asked confused as Suika threw the Orcs into the air and then Amura jumped up and slashed the Orcs away with her spear.

"Those Orcs have an Evility called Group Strategy, which enhances their abilities for each ally two spaces away from them." Suika explained. "You could've gotten pummeled by a group of enhanced Orcs."

Seraphina sweatdropped. "Thanks for the save..." She said.

"We have Evilities as well." Killia said. "My Evility enhances my abilities every time I attack." He explained as he punched the Lost soldiers, his strength increasing with each strike.

"Um, mine is...Queen's Temper, and its effect is to increase damage against male enemies." Seraphina said and then smirked. "My, how wonderful. It's the perfect Evility for me."

"There are also Evilities that have two different effects." Amura said.

"...Really?" Seraphina asked in surprise.

Amura nodded in response. "Take Suika's Evility, Pandemonium, for example. At the start of battle, if there is even one enemy that is a higher level than her, her Attack stat is doubled. But if all enemies are either equal or lower leveled than Suika, her Defense is doubled." Amura explained as two Gargoyles continuously punched Suika, but Suika didn't take any damage at all as she punched the Lost soldiers away."

Seraphina sweatdropped. "I was wondering why Sir Killia and I failed to harm her with our attacks..." Seraphina muttered. "Now I'm really glad you came to our rescue."

Amura smiled. "No problem. Just remember to check your Evilities so that you can fight better." She said as she used Impaler Drop on an Orc as Killia used Triple Strike to defeat the remaining Lost soldier.

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Killia turned to Seraphina after taking out the Lost soldiers. "You and Red Magnus seem to be on bad terms. What is he?" Killia asked.

"To sum it up in one word, it's musclehead." Seraphina replied.

Amura sweatdropped. "That's pretty broad..." She said.

"I haven't seen him in a while, but whenever that monkey gets involved in something, it always goes downhill." Seraphina said. "If possible, I would like to never see him again."

Suika sweatdropped. "You're that prejudiced against him... He seems kind of interesting to me." She said.

"That's because Oni such as yourself take thrill in battling strong opponents." Amura said. "Especially Overlords."

"Heh, true." Suika chuckled.

"...Other than being a musclehead, does he have any interesting characteristics?" Killia asked Seraphina.

Seraphina went deep in thought. "Let me see... He's 1.5 times as tall as you, Sir Killia. And with all his muscles, he weighs 4 times as much as you." She explained. "His messy hair looks like a burning flame, he has an impressive-looking horn, and always has a cocky expression on his face..."

"The way you described him made him sound like an Oni..." Suika said.

"I see... There, it's done." Killia said as the girls looked at him in confusion.

"Huh...? What done?" Seraphina asked.

"Here it is." Killia said, showing them a drawing he made.

The girls stared at the drawing for a few seconds before their eyes widened. "Wha-huh!?" They exclaimed.

Killia smirked. "It's a sketch of that Red Magnus guy. I drew it based on Seraphina's descriptions." He said as the girls sweatdropped.

"Um... A unique drawing..." Amura muttered.

"I'm not sure if I should call it avant-garde or revolutionary." Seraphina said before laughing.

"If he's supposed to be an Oni, that picture is insulting..." Suika muttered as Killia put away the sketch and the four continued onward.

 **End BGM**

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villian of a Sort**

A shirtless red-skinned man with a horn and flaming-red hair was facing a group of demons with a smirked on his face.

"You...! Don't even think you can oppose the Lost without suffering the consequences!" A Lost soldier growled. "Either you obey the Lost or you die. Are you prepared?"

The man laughed loudly. "Don't make me laugh! Red Magnus challenges you Lost jabronies to a fight! Just bring it!" The man smirked as both sides went into battle position as the group of four stood to overlook the fight.

"That guy..." Killia said, looking at the red-skinned man.

"My, so my bad feelings proved to be true." Seraphina sighed. "Yes, Sir Killia, that monkey is indeed Red Magnus."

"He DOES look like an Oni." Suika said aloud.

"As always, he is nothing but a musclehead..." Seraphina continued to sigh. "I bet his brain is made of Stone Golems."

An anime tic mark appeared on Suika's head. "Hey! We Oni may be strong, but are NOT idiots!" Suika exclaimed angrily.

"Most of you aren't."

"I'll give you one last chance." The Lost soldier said. "Obey or die."

Red Magnus growled. "Shut your mouth! If you're not gonna come to Red Magnus, then Red Magnus will super go to you!" Red Magnus exclaimed as he used Steel-Arm Lariat on the Lost soldiers as they all disappeared as he laughed. "You jabronies are pathetic! Your Lost superiors would be shocked if they found out!" He smirked. "You couldn't possibly be Red Magnus' true opponent! Now hurry up and fetch your bastard of a boss, Void Dark!" He exclaimed.

Amura sweatdropped. "He's like a vicious dog..." She said as she noticed Red Magnus looking at the four...specifically Killia. "It seems he spotted us...or...spotted you, Killia."

"Hm..." Red Magnus looked at Killia before smirking. "Ha, this guy's full of fighting spirit!" Red Magnus said. "You must be Void Dark...or not?" Killia only remained silent as Red Magnus smirked. "Which means, the Demon General of the Lost is finally making his entrance."

"This monkey...! Does he truly not recognize me?" Seraphina groaned.

"I think he only noticed Killia." Suika sighed.

"That's what I said..." Amura muttered.

"Hmph... The Overlord of Scorching Flame, Red Magnus..." Killia smirked. "Looks pretty tough." He said as he sat down and started eating.

Amura and Seraphina both sweatdropped. "...Eating again?" Amura asked.

"It's endangered pork ramen, made with Megaton pork in a broth made of Chimera beef and Great King Whale bone." Killia said.

"...Okay." Amura said before she noticed Suika drinking her sake and sweatdropped. "You too...?" Amura asked as Seraphina sweatdropped more and an anime tic mark appeared on Red Magnus' head.

"You...! You've got guts, eating a meal right before going one on one with the supreme one!" Red Magnus growled.

Amura and Seraphina raised an eyebrow. _He doesn't question Suika drinking sake?_ They both questioned.

"If you're hungry, then the Overlord of Scorching Flame, Red Magnus, will super feed you the highest quality fire!" Red Magnus exclaimed.

 _A certain Dragon Slayer would love that._ Amura thought.

After Killia finished eating and Suika finished drinking sake, the two went into battle positions as Seraphina and Amura took out their weapons and joined them as Red Magnus eyed them eagerly.

"Such fighting spirit... You're no ordinary demon." Red Magnus said. "Are you the Lost's Demon General? Have you come to take the head of the supreme one?" He asked.

Killia shook his head. "No. My business is with Void Dark." Killia said.

"Did you pick a fight with that piece of monkey crap or something?" Red Magnus asked before laughing. "Is that so? Red Magnus never imagined someone else besides the supreme one would ever do that." Red Magnus smirked. "That makes us allies...is what I'd like to say, but when men face eacth other on the battlefield, they can't stop the fight." Red Magnus said.

"No, I don't mind stopping." Killia said.

"Whoa, whoa, are you serious?" Red Magnus asked. "Red Magnus would be super happy to fight with a strong guy like you."

Killia smirked. "Hmph, I see. You've got good taste." He said.

"So you agree? Red Magnus is super excited!" Red Magnus smirked. "So..."

Suddenly, a fiery aura surrounded Red Magnus as he grew into a giant, causing the four to go wide eyed. "What the-!?" Killia exclaimed.

"Red Magnus activated his Overload skill, Super Olympia." Amura said. "It doubles his size and power, and overwhelms all his enemies!"

"Oh no..." Seraphina said in horror, remembering what happened when Suika activated her Overload.

"Just so you know, when the timer runs out, Red Magnus will return to normal, and will be a little sore." Red Magnus chuckled, casuing the four to sweatdrop as both sides went into battle position, Seraphina and Amura still having their weapons out.

 **The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Red Magnus punched the four, they all dodged as Killia ran up and punched Red Magnus, but Red Magnus shrugged off the attack and knocked Killia away, but Killia quickly recovered.

Suika flew up to Red Magnus and punched him in the chest, her Evility doubling her Attack stat, sending Red Magnus a few feet as he smirked throught the pain.

"Not bad." Red Magnus said as he used Steel-Arm Lariat on Amura, but Amura cartwheeled out of the way and used Light Pulse on Red Magnus while Killia used Exploding Tiger.

Seraphina fired at Red Magnus several times, but Red Magnus ignored the shot as he continued attacking the other three. "Does that monkey even take notice of me!?" Seraphina growled as she used Tri-Burst.

Red Magnus punched Amura, knocking her several feet as Amura recovered as she entered Revenge Mode and used Impaler Drop on Red Magnus while Killia, who also entered Revenge Mode, used Triple Strike.

"Your attacks seem to be doing quite a lot of damage this time." Killia pointed out to Amura.

"It's because of my Evility, Justice, which increases damage dealt to enemies who are in Revenge Mode." Amura explained as she used Light Pulse on Red Magnus again.

After a minute of fighting, Red Magnus returned to normal, signaling the timer on his Overload had run out as Suika ran up and used Throw of Atlas to finish Red Magnus.

 **End BGM**

Red Magnus laughed as he stood up. "You're good, just as Red Magnus expected." He smirked. "But don't think you've tasted Red Magnus' full power! The real fun super starts now!" He exclaimed as he got ready to battle again, but Seraphina shot him as he fell to the ground.

"Stop right there. No matter how hard a musclebrained monkey tries, they would never be able to defeat my Sir Killia." Seraphina proclaimed.

Red Magnus got up angrily. "What did you say, you bi-!?" Red Magnus growled as he turned to Seraphina and his eyes widened. "Huh? Wait, you're..."

"Did you just notice?" Seraphina smirked. "Yes, I am the Rafflesia that blooms on the battlefield, the Overlord of Gorgeous, Sera-"

"Yeah, yeah! You're the Shrew Princess of Gorgeous!" Red Magnus said, causing Seraphina to faceplant into the ground.

 **Laughter and Merriment**

"I am certainly not a shrew princess!" Seraphina exclaimed as she stood up. "I am now the Overlord of Gorgeous! Address me as Madam Overlord Seraphina!"

"Yeah, that's right, Sera-something. I just super remembered right now." Red Magnus chuckled. "So...? What are you doing here?" Red Magnus turned to look at Amura and Suika. "And who are those two?"

"That first one is my question to you." Seraphina said. "What is the Overlord of Scorching Flame doing here? And why are you fighting alone?" She asked.

"And to answer your second question, I am Amura, a wandering demon, and the Oni is Suika Ibuki, Overlord of Pandemonic Gathering." Amura introduced.

Red Magnus chuckled. "Well, you know...the supreme one just needed to release some stress, so he was having some fun with the Lost." He said as Killia simply looked at Red Magnus as if judging him. "Wh-What's with that look? Got something you wanna say?" Red Magnus asked.

"Your fighting style... It looks like you were exerting your inner rage." Killia said.

"I-Inner rage?" Red Magnus said in confusion. "Stop talking super nonsense."

Killia was silent for a few seconds. "...Fine, I guess I was mistaken. Sorry about that." Killia apologized.

Red Magnus was taken aback by Killia's apology. "What in the red hell? You're a demon, but you're apologizing?" Red Magnus questioned. "Weird... W-Well, as long as you understand, it's fine." He shrugged before smirking. "So, that's the gist of it. Let's get going."

Seraphina raised an eyebrow. "Huh!? What do you mean, 'Let's'?" Seraphina asked.

"You're going to be traveling with us as well, huh?" Suika asked.

"Aren't you guys picking a fight with Void Dark, too? Red Magnus certainly is." Red Magnus said. "So, let's go together and have super fun!"

Seraphina pointed her gun at Red Magnus. "I welcome any man who will be an asset in battle in battle, but I refuse tactless monkeys." Seraphina said. "Now, go back to your mountain. Shoo, shoo."

Red Magnus raised an eyebrow. "What? Who cares? It's not like it's gonna cost you anything. Red Magnus says let's go together." He said.

"If I recall, Seraphina, I said something similar to Killia about letting you come along." Amura pointed out.

Seraphina sweatdropped as she lowered her gun. "Y-Yes, well-"

"...Do whatever you please." Killia said, shocking Seraphina.

"W-Wait! Sir Killia!? I just said that I'm opposed to that idea!" Seraphina exclaimed.

"I, for one, would be glad to have someone like him join the ride." Suika smiled. "He'd make a great sparring partner."

"Suika!"

Red Magnus smirked. "Alright, then it's settled! Now, let's turn it up!" He exclaimed. "You're in the presence of Red Magnus! Soon, I'll beat down Void Dark and become the strongest Overlord! Nice to super meet ya!"

"Likewise." Amura smiled as everyone but Seraphina left, with Red Magnus joining the group.

"Hrrr...! They have some nerve, ingoring my opinion..." Seraphina growled before calming herself. "...Well, it's fine. It's only until Void Dark is murdered, so I suppose I'll forgive them." Seraphina smirked. "Those two boys will simply end up working for me." She said as she laughed.

"Hey! Seraphina!" Suika's voice exclaimed, suprising Seraphina as she looked to see Suika and Amura waiting for her outside the door to the pocket Netherworld. "You coming or what!?" Suika asked.

"Y-Yes! I'm coming!" Seraphina exclaimed as the girls left for the pocket Netherworld together, but not before Amura sensed someone watching them, but she ignored it.

 **End BGM**

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Another Side, Another Story (Kingdom Hearts II)**

A man was watching from from a distance. "That Killia person... What is with his ridiculous magic potential?" The man wondered. "He could be very dangerous... Which could make him very useful." He said. "But that girl, Amura...why does her power feel so familiar...?"

 _According to historians, Void Dark had taken over or destroyed over 30% of the entire Netherworlds._

 _If Furious God, Anguish Illusion, Miserable Corpse, or any of the other Netherworlds that were hanging on by a thread had fallen, over half of the entire Netherworlds would have been under his control._

 _On the other hand, Roaring Rampant, Brutall Beast, Dragon Fang, and the other giant Netherworlds hadn't yet fallen..._

 _Those who were expecting the giant Netherworlds to offer resistance against the Demon Emperor finally saw a ray of hope..._

 ** _Episode 1 - Prelude to Vengeance_**

 ** _END_**

 **End BGM**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1\. Suika Ibuki is a character from the Touhou series, while Pandemonic Gathering is the name of the fan made Netherworld she rules.**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Pandemonium - Doubles Attack if there is one higher-leveled enemy at the start of battle. Double Defense if all enemies are equal or lower-leveled.**

 **Her unique skills are three of her spell cards picked at random:**

 **Level 10: Throw of Atlas. Range: In front. Grab the enemy and encase them in debris and throw them back three spaces. Those in the way of the debris will also take damage.**

 **Level 40: Missing Purple Power. Range: Plus-shape in front. Grow into a giant and punch your enemies with your ginormous fist.**

 **Level 70: A Million Oni in One. Range: Square-shape up to 3 tiles away. Unleash the true power of Pandemonium in a humungous, Earth-destroying blast.**

 **Team Skills:**

 **Twin Giant Punch. Range: Rectangle-shape in front. Allies needed: Red Magnus. Grow into giants and punch your enemies with two ginormous fists.**

 **Overload: Foregathering of Oni. Raises Attack dependent on how many allies and enemies on the battlefield when activated.**

 **2\. Amura will be my name for the Pokémon Conquest Heroine(Rank III) in my story. However, Amura is not her real name. The truth about her will come later in the story.**

 **Unique Evility #1:**

 **Justice - Triples damage dealt to enemies that are in Revenge Mode.**

 **Amura has two more unique Evilities, but it will not be shown until later in the story.**

 **Her unique skills are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Light Pulse. Range: 3 tiles across in front. Fire a blast imbued with light energy.**

 **Level 40: Radiant Prison. Range: Plus-shape 3 tiles in any direction. Trap enemies in a spherical prison that explodes with radiant power.**

 **Level 70: Shining Starstorm. Range: Filled star-shape up to 4 tiles in any direction. Summon shooting stars that rain down on the enemies.**

 **Amura has one more unique skill as well as team skills and an Overload, but they will not be shown until later in the story.**


	2. Demon General

"NYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Seraphina's voice screamed throughout the pocket Netherworld.

 **No Time To Think (Kingdom Hearts: Re:Coded)**

Killia, Suika, and Amura quickly ran to Seraphina's location. "Whoa, hey, what's with all the screaming!?" Suika exclaimed.

"Seraphina, what happened?" Killia asked.

"Now is no time to be calm, Sir Killia! This is an emergency!" Seraphina exclaimed.

"Are we under attack from the Lost?" Amura asked.

"No! Off all things, that monkey put his underwear in with my laundry..." Seraphina said. "His b-b-briefs came in contact with...!"

 **End BGM**

The three stared at Seraphina for a moment. "...Is that it?" Amura sweatdropped.

"Seriously...?" Suika muttered.

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"What a stupid reason..." Killia sighed.

"It is not stupid! That brute has tainted my purity!" Seraphina exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, Sera!" Red Magnus called out, walking up to the group.

An anime tic mark appeared on Seraphina's head as she glared at Red Mangus. "Who are you calling Sera!? Don't you dare give me a nickname!" Seraphina exclaimed.

"But your name is too long. Sera is fine right, Sera?" Red Magnus shrugged.

"It is much simpler to say." Amura said.

"Come on now, Amura!" Seraphina exclaimed.

"By the way, where'd you hang my underwear to dry?" Red Magnus asked.

Seraphina growled at Red Magnus. "I sent down the road to Hades!" Seraphina exclaimed.

A question mark appeared above Red Magnus' head. "...What does that mean?" He cluelessly asked.

Suika sighed. "It means she threw your underwear away. Duh." She said as Red Magnus' eyes widened.

"HUH!? SHE DID WHAT!? BUT THE TIGER PRINT WAS MY FAVORITE AND-not to mention-MY ONLY GOOD PAIR OF UNDERWEAR!" Red Magnus yelled before running off to find his underwear.

"He has absolutely zero tact. Just the idea of that man being in my vicinity is enough to disturb my peace of mind." Seraphina growled. "I would rather overcharge him for rent, but that idiot doesn't even have a single HL to his name. And he's supposed to be an Overlord...?" Amura and Suika sweatdropped at that. "Maybe I should cut off his head and claim the reward..." Seraphina suggested.

Suika was shocked to hear the last part. "Hey! Now that's just harsh!" Suika exclaimed, but Seraphina didn't listen as she walked away from the group as Suika sighed. "The Overlords of Scorching Flame and Gorgeous never get along..."

Amura sighed as well. "That's what you'd expect from two arch-enemies." She said as she looked around, but Killia was no longer with them. "Huh? Where's Killia?" Amura asked.

 **End BGM**

Killia had moved to somewhere else in the pocket Netherworld. "...They're all so noisy... Well...most of them, anyway." Killia muttered as another Killia suddenly appeared in front of him smirking.

 **Riku (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

"Allies...? You never learn, do you?" The Other Killia asked.

Killia closed his eyes. "They're not my allies, and I don't need any allies." He said.

The Other Killia smirked. "Sure, you say that, but here you are with them." He said before shaking his head. "You're a blood-soaked renegade out for revenge. Allies don't suit you." The Other Killia looked at Killia. "Or...did you forget what happened?" The Other Killia asked.

Killia kept his eyes closed as an image of a girl appeared in his head for a few seconds and disappeared as he opened his eyes. "...I'll never forget. Vengeance is the only thing that keeps me going." Killia said.

The Other Killia nodded. "Right. You don't have anything to protect anymore." He said before smirking. "Let anger saturate every fiber of your being...! Release me...! And destroy everything...!" The Other Killia exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

 _ **Episode 2 - Demon General**_

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villain of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts II)**

A man was sitting down on his throne. "Where are they...? Have they been found yet...?" He asked impatiently as a Lost Elite Officer appeared before him.

"Your Excellency, rebels have appeared in the frontier of Blood Parch." The Elite Officer reported. "The main squad stationed there has been completely wiped out." The man remained quiet. "Y-Your Excellecncy...?" The Officer nervously asked as a mushroom-like demon appeared beside the man's throne.

"As his 83rd secretary, I shall be assisting Lord Void Dark. I am Count Eryngi, gii." The 83rd Secretary introduced himself. "Though I am not worthy, and mightily frightened, I shall be speaking on behalf of the great Lord Void Dark, gii." The 83rd Secretary cleared his throat before continuing. "You said you had important information to report, so I made time for you, but is that all you've got, gii?" He asked.

The Elite Officer sweatdropped and took a step back in fear. "N-No, umm...!"

"Do you think a dragon would care one bit about what ants may do, gii? If you know they're rebels, then why don't you go kill them, gii? Is there a reason you're wasting our time with this? Or did you want to accept responsibility for the weak squad that was destroyed? Is that what this is about, gii?"

"Wha-!? N-No, th-that's not...!"

Void Dark stood up from his throne and snapped his fingers, the Elite Officer screaming in pain as his body was destroyed. "...Hmph. Worthless." Void Dark said as another demon wearing black armor appeared and bowed down to him.

"Lord Void Dark, we have taken control of the Netherworlds of Furious God, Anguish Illusion, and Miserable Corpse, as scheduled." The demon reported.

The 83rd Secretary smirked. "My, as expected of Demon General Bloodis, Demon Emperor Void Dark will surely be satisfied with your work, gii." He said. "60% of all Netherworlds are now in the hands of Lord Void Dark. We just need to suck in the surrounding Netherworlds, too, gii."

Bloodis chuckled. "Understood."

 **End BGM**

 _Back in the pocket Netherworld..._

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Amura stood beside Red Magnus, who was panting heavily with his underwear in hand. "That was super dangerous... Red Magnus almost got sucked into that black hole along with his underwear." Red Magnus said between breaths.

"I'm just glad you came back safely." Amura smiled as Seraphina walked up to him, looking disappointed.

"Oh? I would have been perfectly fine you hadn't come back." Seraphina said.

An anime tic mark appeared on Red Magnus' head as he turned to Seraphina. "Hey, Sera! You're in big trouble for throwing out Red Magnus' favorite pair of underwear." Red Magnus growled. "You do know what's gonna happen, right?"

Seraphina narrowed her eyes at Red Magnus. "Anyway, you're in way more trouble for throwing you dirty underwear in with my laundry." She countered.

Red Magnus closed his eyes. "Looks like you're not gonna apologize..."

"You're the one..." Seraphina growled back. "While we're at it, let's decide who's the better Overlord." She challenged, taking out her guns.

"Please do not start fighting here..." Amura told the two before noticing Killia walking up to them. "Oh, there you are, Killia."

Seraphina's eyes widened as she quickly put away her weapons and turned to Killia. "Sir Killia, it's no use." Seraphina said before Killia showed the three a similar sketch as Killia gave a 'hmph' in enjoyment before putting away the sketch and walking away.

The three remained silent until a question mark appeared above Red Magnus' head. "...Hey, girls, what was that just now?" Red Magnus asked.

Seraphina and Amura sweatdropped. "Honestly...we don't know..." Amura responded.

"Sir Killia can be quite mysterious sometimes." Seraphina muttered.

 **End BGM**

 _A minute later..._

 **Another Side, Another Story (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The group walked up to the Dimension Prinny as Suika caught up with them. "I've been waiting, dood. I just received new reports of where the Lost Army is stationed." The Dimension Prinny said as he opened a portal. "They are located in Hakugyokurou, dood-"

Suika's eyes widened. "Wait, did you say Hakugyokurou?" She asked.

"Do you know that Netherworld?" Killia asked Suika, who nodded in response.

"Hakugyokuro is ruled by the Ghost Overlord of Death, Yuyuko Saigyougi." Suika explained. "It is also guarded by her bodyguard, the half-phantom swordswoman, Youmo Konpaku."

Seraphina's eyes widened. "Yuyuko Saigyougi...!? One of the great demon sages known and feared for being death incarnate taken form, and bringing her opponents to death...!?" She exclaimed.

Suika nodded. "Yup, that's her alright."

"I have heard that the Demon General's army is also there, as well as dark, shadow-like creatures, dood." The Dimension Prinny continued.

Seraphina's eyes widened again. "Did you say Demon General!?" She exclaimed. "...Are you sure?"

"Dark, shadow-like creatures... Sounds a lot like Heartless." Amura said.

"I can't confirm the authenticity of the information, dood. My job is just to safely transfer everyone their destinations." The Dimension Prinny said.

"Hrm... This Prinny is useless..." Seraphina said disappointedly.

"Who gives a damn? It doesn't matter if it's true or not." Red Magnus said. "All we've gotta do is super lay the crackdown on everybody! That's it." Red Magnus smirked. "Hmmm...so the Demon General, huh? Heh, sounds fun."

"You're as simpleminded as ever." Seraphina sighed. "The Lost's Demon General is feared for being the incredibly powerful Hunter of Overlords." She said. "If we challenge them without a plan, they'll simply annihilate us. Isn't that right, Sir Killia?" Killia said nothing in response.

"But I have heard that Hakugyokurou is showing serious signs of resistance, and that her bodyguard is reducing the Demon General's number greatly, dood." The Dimension Prinny reported.

"...Well, there's a bit of good news." Seraphina said with relief.

"That's not all. I've heard that the Overlord of Netherworld Border, Yukari Yakumo, has appeared to assist Overlord Yuyuko, dood."

"Yukari's there too?" Suika asked as a grin appeared on her face. "Oh, that Demon General's toast."

"What makes you say that?" Killia asked.

"The Overlords of Hakugyokurou and Netherworld Border are both very good friends, are immensely powerful individuals." Amura explained to them. "When they work together as a team, they are just about unbeatable."

Killia smirked. "Hmph. So they can handle it themselves."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't join the fun as well." Suika smirked. "I want to fight alongside them just like old times."

"Does that mean we don't need a plan?" Red Magnus asked.

"By now, the Demon General army is severely weakened, so it should be fine if we join in." Amura said.

"Then what are waiting for!? Let's super go!" Red Magnus exclaimed as everyone entered the portal to Hakugyokuro.

 _In Hakugyokurou..._

 **Argue For and Against (Touhou 10.5 Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

The group arrived in Hakugyokurou to see several bodies cut in half.

"Wh-What happened...here?" Seraphina gasped.

"Don't worry. These dead bodies appear to belong to the Lost." Killia said as Suika inspected the bodies.

"These corpses were cut clean in half. No doubt this was Youmu's doing." Suika said.

"Looks like the information of Hakugyokurou's high resistance wasn't wrong." Killia smirked.

"Hmph. They're not bad, going up against the Demon General." Red Magnus said. "But if I went at him, I'd super pummel him into submission, no problem." Red Magnus smirked. "After all, I'm gonna beat the crap outta Void Dark to become the strongest Overlord!"

"You made that proclamation back in Blood Parch." Amura said. "But do not forget that Yuyuko and Yukari are also very powerful Overlords."

"Is there even a specific reason you want to become the strongest Overlord?" Seraphina asked.

Red Magnus sweatdropped. "Not really." He admitted as everyone but Killia faceplanted. "What? Isn't it only natural for someone who was born in the Netherworld to wanna become the strongest?" Red Magnus asked.

"That doesn't apply to everyone though..." Amura muttered as the girls stood up.

"You remind me of a certain ice fairy who wants to become the strongest Overlord for no reason..." Suika sighed.

Killia, however, was deep in thought. _The strongest Overlord..._ He thought as same image appeared in his mind and disappeared again.

 **End BGM**

Seraphina noticed Killia deep in thought. "Sir Killia? Is something wrong?" She asked as everyone turned to him.

Killia shook his head. "...No, it's nothing. I was just reminded of something from my past." He said.

"Guys, we got company!" Amura warned as everyone to see Lost soldiers appearing.

 **Trainers' Eyes Meet (Team Flare) (Pokémon X & Y)**

"Well, look what we've have here." A Gargoyle chuckled. "It seems we've found the rebels."

"Rebels? What's that?" Red Magnus asked. "I am the Scorching Flame Overlord, Red Magnus, and don't you ever forget that." He said, surprising the Lost soldiers.

"So you're the wanted Overlord, Red Magnus... We've been informed that you're one of the rebels." A Corpse said. "Compared to the trouble those two Overlords and that guardian has been giving, you guys are nothing. We'll take you all down at once."

Seraphina smirked. "All at once? You sure talk big for a small fry..." She said. "You're like a Mothman to the flame. As the Overlord of Gorgeous, Seraphina, my allies, Suika and Amura, and my servants, A and B, shall tale your life." Seraphina stated proudly as the boys turned to her and sweatdropped.

"...By servants A and B, is she talking about us?" Killia asked Red Magnus. Seraphina heard Killia's and nodded in response as they turned back to the Lost soldiers.

"Do you really plan to fight us, the Lost, directly?" The Gargoyle asked. "You must be insane."

"We've received magical powers from the Demon General that exceed our normal limits." The Corpse said. "You guys are nothing but insects to us."

Suika only chuckled. "And yet Hakugyokurou's guardian cut through your forces as if they were paper." She said.

"Your forces are heavily weakened thanks to Youmu, Yuyuko, and Yukari." Amura said. "Even with your magical powers, do you really believe you could take us down?"

Killia nodded in agreement. "You should stop talking. You'll just embarrass yourself later." Killia told the Lost soldier.

An anime tic mark appeared on the Corpse's head as he growled. "Obey or die, there's no other choice. We're going to execute you right here!" He exclaimed.

Behind them, the man from Blood Parch chuckled as he watched the scene unfold. "It didn't take much prodding to get them to fight." He said as he fixed his glasses. "With my Occhi Clairvoyance, I will check all of your abilities." The man them took out a switch. "Switch on! Geo Effects, activate!"

The man pressed the switch as objects of different colors appeared around the field, though one of them was clear.

The group looked behind them in surprise. "What the... Geo Effects?" Suika wondered.

"What a pain..." Killia sighed.

"Geo effects...?" Seraphina asked.

"What are those? Can we eat 'em?" Red Magnus asked as the others sweatdropped.

"...You two call yourselves Overlords, yet you both know nothing of Geo Effects?" Amura asked. _And why do I have a feeling someone placed those here?_

"The Geo Effects I prepared beforehand..." The man said. "I'll be disappointed if they struggle with this simple obstacle." He chuckled and then sweatdropped. "However, it seems I must resort to these vulgar cretins..." The man sighed before narrowing his eyes. "This is all the fault of those who tricked me. I'll get my revenge someday. That, I swear..." The man watched as Seraphina and Amura took out their weapons along with Red Magnus, whose weapon was a club, as both side went into battle position.

 **Desire for All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"First things first..." Amura said as slashed the Geo Effects, destroying the clear one last as all the Geo Panels disappeared, as well as damaged the Lost soldiers a little and shocking the man.

 _Sh-She destroyed the Geo Effects with little effort!_ The man thought.

"You'll pay for that." A Corpse growled as he attacked Suika, but did no damage thanks to Suika's Evility as she smirked.

"These are your new magical powers? Don't make me laugh!" Suika exclaimed as she grabbed the Corpse and used Throw of Atlas, throwing him into a Gargoyle as both were taken out by Red Magnus' Steel-Arm Lariat.

A Gargoyle used Ice on Seraphina, but Seraphina backflipped out of the way and countered with Dazzling Eyes as Killia ran up and followed with Phantom Blow to finish off the Lost soldier.

A Corpse who had entered Revenge Mode used Rotten Headbutt on Amura, but she countered by slashing the head away with her spear before using Radiant Prison to defeat him, her Evility increasing its damage as Amura herself entered Revenge Mode and then used Light to finish off the remaining two Lost soldiers.

 **End BGM**

 _A few seconds after the battle..._

 **Laughter and Merriment**

The group watched as Red Magnus tied the defeated Lost soldiers to rockets. "There, it's ready!" Red Magnus smirked.

"...What are you doing?" Killia asked.

"Can't you tell? As you can see, they've been sentenced to a firework rocket ride." Red Magnus replied.

Suika sweatdropped. "I would like to know where you got the rockets..." She said.

"...Do you always do things like this?" Killia asked.

Red Magnus nodded. "Of course. They need to be finished off. As a demon, it's the polite thing to do." He said before smiling. "Red Magnus did this to all his roody-poo underlings to punish them. For the supreme one, who's on his way to becoming the strongest Overlord, this is super normal."

Killia and Amura sweatdropped. "...What kind of strongest Overlord do you want to become?" Amura asked.

"If an idiot like him became the strongest Overlord, he'd ruin the entire universe." Seraphina muttered.

The Lost soldiers struggled in their bonds, causing the rockets they were tied to rocking side-to-side and even jump. "Stop! We were just following orders!" A Lost soldier panicked.

Red Magnus smirked as he shook his head in amusement. "If you're pleading for your lives, try telling that to all the people you made cry." He said. "Now, super blast off to the edge of space!" Red Magnus exclaimed as the rockets fired into the sky, taking the Lost soldiers with them as everyone looked in the sky to see the fireworks.

"My, how beautiful~." Seraphina said.

"It is quite fascinating." Amura smiled.

The man also watched this and sweatdropped. "They appear to be very dangerous... I'm starting to doubt whether I can really use them." He said. _I was on my way to a promotion, but now I must head down a dangerous path. This is so stupid..._ The man mentally sighed. _I'm sure the culprits were simply brainless incompetents, jealous of my intelligence. But this anger... What should I do?_ He asked as he watched the group continued onward. _I will definitely find the culprits and claim my revenge...!_ The man thought, but then he heard his phone ringing as he answered.

"Yoohoo, little Christo! How ya doin'?" The man calling greeted.

Christo was silent for a few seconds. "...What do you want?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"My, my, you seem awfully disappointed... Did somethin' unfortunate happen?"

"Yes, I'm disappointed about everything, such as how I was betrayed by my colleagues and led into a trap." Christo said displeasingly. "And on top of that, the only person I can turn to for help is a frivolous superior like you. How very disappointing..."

"Frivolous? You wound me." The Superior said, sounding hurt. "I'm concerned about you from the very bottom of my heart."

"I find that assertion hard to believe." Christo muttered. "...Anyway, what did you want? Did you uncover any new information?"

"Nope, I was bored, so I figured I'd call you."

An anime tic mark appeared on Christo head as he hung up and put his phone away. "Every single one of them...is an idoit." Christo said annoyed.

 _With the others..._

 **Laughter and Merriment**

The group continued walking as Seraphina sighed. "Oh my, your idiocy is beyond saving." She told Red Magnus. "We captured the Lost, but instead pf making them give up the Demon General's location, you go and shoot them off."

"Shut you mouth. You didn't even try to stop Red Magnus." Red Magnus said.

"You were doing something so idiotic, I was dumbstruck and forgot to stop you. I am not to be blamed for this."

"Would you two stop arguing? Getting the information from those Lost was unnecessary." Suika told them. "I know Yukari and Yuyuko are still giving the Demon General a run for his money, so they're probably still at the top of the Netherworld where the Saigyou Ayakashi is."

"The Saigyou Ayakashi?" Killia asked.

 **Dive Into The Heart**

"The Saigyou Ayakashi is a tree cursed with the power of death." Amura explained. "1000 years ago, before Yuyuko, her father was the Overlord of Hakugyoukurou, but through Yuyuko, the Saigyou Ayakashi killed him and his wife."

"Death because of a tree... Not the way I would want to go out..." Seraphina shuddered.

"Grieved by the loss of her parents, Yuyuko commited suicide in front of the Saigyou Ayakashi, and her body was used to seal its powers." Suika continued. "She came back 200 years ago as a ghost, when she became Hakugyokurou's new Overlord, with the half-phantom swordswoman, Youmu, serving Yuyuko as the loyal guardian of Hakugyokurou. Yuyuko's power to inflict death on her enemies earned her the title 'Overlord of Death'."

"...I never knew this Netherworld and its Overlord had such a tragic past." Seraphina said sadly.

"It's pretty sad when you think about it." Amura sighed, but her face soon became serious as she stopped, causing everyone else to stop as well, but Suika felt the presence too. "Show yourself." Amura said as a girl with a white blob floating beside her and swords sheathed on her back appeared kneeling down in front of the group.

 **Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple (Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom)**

"Is that...?" Killia asked, looking at the girl.

Suika nodded. "The half-phantom swordswoman, Youmu Konpaku." Youmu stood up and looked at the group before unsheathing her big sword.

"W-wait! What are you doing!?" Seraphina panicked.

"Youmu is very serious with her job. She probably thinks we're part of the Lost." Suika said.

"So we have to fight her then. I had a feeling it wouldn't be this easy." Killia said as he sat down and started eating while Suika started drinking her sake.

Seraphina sweatdropped. "Aaaaand they're eating and drinking sake again."

In the distance, Christo continued to watch them as he chuckled. "This battle shall decide if they are truly worth using." He said. "If the Netherworld's guardian defeats them here, they're useless. I'll have no use for them."

"I will not allow you to intrude this Netherworld any further, Lost fiends." Youmu said as Killia and Suika finished eating and drinking sake. "The things that my Roukanken, forged by ancient demons, cannot cut...are next to none!" Youmu exclaimed as both sides took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird ~ Till When? (Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom)**

Youmu quickly ran up to the slashed them, but Amura blocked with her spear and counter attacked, but Youmu quickly dodged and then flew up to avoid Seraphina's Two-Handed Draw. "Oh great, she can fly too." Seraphina muttered as Suika flew up after Youmu and punched her down, but Youmu quickly recovered and landed on both feet.

Red Magnus used Steel-Arm Lariat on Youmu, but Youmu quickly dodged behind Red Magnus and slashed him away before blocking Killia's fist with her blade and countering, causing Killia to jump back to dodge.

" **Life Ending Sword: Meditation Slash.** " Youmo said as the blade of her sword glowed and she did a downward slash at Amura, but Amura avoided the attack and used Light Pulse on Youmu.

Youmu closed her eyes knelt down with her sword sheathed. "You just gave up." Seraphina smirked as she used Victory Bullet, but Youmu opened her eyes and unsheathed her sword at the last second, slicing right through the attack as Seraphina's eyes widened in shock. "What!?" Seraphina exclaimed.

" **Thought-Cutting Sword: Floral Nirvana.** " Youmu said as she slammed the blade of her sword into the ground, causing a huge pink shockwave of cherry blossoms to erupt from the ground towards Seraphina, who barely had any time to react and dodge the attack.

"B-B-But... How did she...!?" Seraphina stuttered, still in shock at how Youmu easily sliced through the Victory Bullet.

"She is not the guardian of Hakugyokurou for nothing." Suika said as she used Phantom Blow with Killia, but Youmu jumped back to dodge as she entered Revenge Mode. "Especially when she goes into Revenge Mode!" Suika exclaimed.

"Overload skill: Blade of the Overlord." Youmu said as the blade of her sword glowed with green aura, increasing the length of the blade as Youmu slashed the group, Amura being the only one who could dodge Youmu's enhanced sword slashed as everyone but Killia, Suika, and Amura fell to one knee. Yuomu turned to Seraphina and used Floral Nirvana again, the shockwave being much stronger and faster this time, leaving Seraphina no time to dodge as she closed her eyes and braced herself for the attack, but Amura suddenly teleported in front of Seraphina and created a light barrier around her and Seraphina, protecting them both from the enhanced attack, surprising everyone. Even Christo, who was watching from a distance was left in awe.

Seraphina opened her eyes to see Amura in front of her. "Amura..." Seraphina said.

"Are you alright?" Amura asked without looking.

Seraphina was silent for a few seconds before she smiled. "This is second time I owe my life to you." Seraphina said before standing up as both Seraphina and Amura entered Revenge Mode.

Killia sighed in relief that Seraphina was okay before focusing his attention back to Youmu as he also entered Revenge Mode and used Exploding Tiger, causing Youmu to cry out in pain as Suika and Seraphina followed up with Missing Purple Power and Dazzling Eyes.

"I refuse to surrender." Youmu growled.

"I'll end this." Amura said she glowed with radiant light. " **Shining Starstorm!** " Amura raised her hand into the air as multiple shooting stars fell towards Youmu as Youmu screamed in pain before falling to one knee.

 **End BGM**

"You are so strong..." Youmu said. "I admit defeat."

Seraphina and Red Magnus were panting heavily while Amura, Killia, and Suika were seemingly fine, though Killia and Suika had a few cuts. "That was a close one." Killia said.

Suika smirked. "As strong as ever, Youmu."

Youmu's eyes widened as she lifted her head to see a familiar person. "...Suika?"

"Finally recognize me, huh?"

Youmu closed her eyes. "I see... If the Overlord of Pandemonic Gathering is with you then you must be allies who have also come to aid us." She said as she stood up and sheathed her sword before bowing. "Forgive me for trying to take your lives."

Amura put away her spear and smiled. "It's alright. You were just trying to protect Hakugyokurou."

"Most impressive. Even in numbers, not many are able to defeat Hakugyokuro's guardian." A voice said as everyone turned to see Christo walking up to them, smiling.

"Who are you?" Youmu asked, narrowing her eyes.

 **Have a Nice Talk**

"Oh please, no need to be so cautious. I am not your enemy." Christo said. "My name is Christo. Like all of you, I too fly the colors of revolt against the Lost and Demon Emperor Void Dark." He introduced himself.

"Aww, he really isn't an enemy. How boring..." Red Magnus complained.

"Idiot. Even if he is an enemy, most of us are in no condition to battle." Seraphina said.

"Oh yes, let me fix that." Christo said as he used Giga Heal on everyone. "Feeling better?"

"...Yes, thank you." Seraphina said.

"By the way, your fight back there was excellent." Christo smiled. "Your power even bested that of Youmu. Especially you two!" Christo turned to Killia and Amura. "You two are the demon heroes I've been looking for."

Killia and Amura both raised an eyebrow. "...Us? Heroes?" Killia questioned. "Stop fooling around."

"That aside, you look like you know something about the Demon General." Amura said.

 **End BGM**

Christo nodded. "You are precisely correct. You all know about Hakugyokurou's battle against both the Lost and Heartless, yes?"

"We do, but Youmu has already weakened the Demon General's forces severely." Killia said.

"And Lady Yuyuko and Lady Yukari are keeping the Demon General very busy." Youmu added.

"Which leaves the Heartless to be the only problem." Christo concluded, as Heartless started surrounding the group. "Speaking of which..."

 **Face It (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"No worries. Lady Yukari contacted someone before coming here to help us eliminate the Heartless." Youmu said.

"And who is that?" Suika asked.

" **Light!** " A voice exclaimed as light pillars rained down and eliminated the surrounding Heartless as a young boy wielding a key-like sword landed in front of the group.

Everyone but Youmu looked at the boy in confusion. "A kid?" Killia asked.

Youmu smirked. "Overlord Sora. Thank you for coming." She said as everyone else's eyes widened.

"Sora!?" The girls exclaimed.

"The Keyblade Overlord of Bonding Light." Christo said as the boy turned to them, smiling.

"Glad I could make it, now let's take these guys out." Sora said, more appearing as everyone took out their weapon, Christo wielding a staff, and got into battle position.

 **Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

A Shadow slashed Sora with its claw, but Sora blocked and slashed it away with his Keyblade and then used Mega Fire on two Soldiers.

A Large Body charged at Youmu, but Youmu dodged behind the Heartless and slashed, knocking it onto its belly as Red Magnus finished it with Steel-Arm Lariat.

Seraphina used Two-Handed Draw on two Yellow Rhapsodys as Killia used Exploding Tiger to destroy a Red Nocturne that was gonna use fire magic on Seraphina from behind.

A Soldier kicked Christo, but he jumped back to dodge and used Piercing Light to defeat the Heartless while Youmu used 6-Root Cleansing on a Shadow.

A group of Large Bodies, Soldiers, and Red Nocturnes appeared, but Amura used Radiant Prison to immediately destroy the Large Bodies as Killia eliminated the Soldiers with Phantom Blow and Sora used Strike Raid to defeat the Red Nocturnes as all the Heartless were soon defeated.

 **Have a Nice Talk**

Christo put his staff away and turned to the group, smiling. "Excellent. Especially you two, Killia and Amura." Christo said. "Your magic potentials are beyond expectations. It's hard to believe you're both ordinary demons."

"Magic potential?" Killia asked. "What are you taking about?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I was merely thinking out loud." Christo said as he noticed Amura looking around at everyone. "Is something wrong, Amura."

"Nothing." Amura responded. "It's just...coincidental for so many Overlords to fight together like this."

Youmu nodded. "It is rather convenient."

"Speaking of which, Christo, are you also an Overlord?" Suika asked. "If so, then of what Netherworld?"

Christo chuckled. "I am an Overlord of something far greater." He responded.

Suika tilted her head in confusion. "Okay...?" She said.

"By the way...many demons have given in to Void Dark. Why are you all fighting against him?" Christo asked everyone.

"Let's see... Suffice it to say, I'm doing it for revenge, I think..." Seraphina answered. "Was I not born a princess? With my elegance, beauty, and riches I was peacefully enjoying my celebrity lifestyle..." Seraphina's eyes narrowed. "However, my father arranged a marriage of inconvenience and ruined everything! That is how I ended up running away from home." She continued. "That is why I would like to exact vengeance against Void Dark, who took away my freedom and luxuries."

Christo, Youmu, and Sora looked at Seraphina in shock. "You're an Overlord, but you ran away from your home?" Youmu asked.

"Hmmm, I've never heard of that before..." Christo said as he was deep in thought.

"What part of that is getting vengeance?" Sora asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Killia said.

"Seriously. As a matter of fact, isn't Void Dark the victim in this case?" Red Magnus asked as Seraphina took out her gun and shot Red Magnus, but he dodged this time and smirked. "Heh! You're not gonna shoot Red Magnus that easily."

Christo then turned to Red Magnus. "What is your reason for fighting, Red Magnus?"

"My reason? To super lay the crackdown on Void Dark!" Red Magnus answered.

"And become the strongest Overlord, right?" Suika asked.

"W-Well, yeah." Red Magnus shrugged.

"Good luck." Youmu chuckled. "Even if you defeat Void Dark, you still have a long way to go to become the strongest."

Red Magnus glared at Youmu. "What did you say!?"

"Sora?" Christo asked.

"Ever since the Lost appeared, Heartless have been showing up in multiple Netherworlds, and I think Void Dark is responsible, and that the witch, Maleficent, is in alliance with him." Sora told them. "If I defeat Void Dark and Maleficent, then maybe the Heartless will stop appearing for a while."

"I see. I never thought of it that way." Christo said. "Suika?"

"Oh, I just want a good brawl." Suika smirked.

Christo sweatdropped. "For an Oni, I'm not surprised. Youmu?"

"I only fight to protect My Lady Yuyuko." Youmu responded.

"As loyal to your Overlord as I've heard." Christo chuckled. "Amura?"

"Void Dark's appearance in the Netherwolrds has disrupted the balance." Amura told them. "I wish to maintain it."

"What about you, Sir Killia? I know you're out to defeat Void Dark, but you must have a deeper reason, correct?" Seraphina asked.

 **End BGM**

"I..." Killia spoke as the same image appeared and disappeared. "...It's none of your concern. But I...will kill Void Dark...!" Killia said as an red aura surrounded him, surprising everyone but Amura.

"Such murderous aura... He must hold a lot of hatred to Void Dark." Youmu said.

"And that powerful hate is what drives Killia to fight." Amura said.

Christo thought over everyone answers. "I see, I see... It seems that you all have quite a lot of history with Void Dark." He concluded. "We all have different reasons, but our goals are the same. Let's unite as one and defeat Void Dark together! Let's go!" Christo exclaimed as everyone continued upward to the top of Hakugyokurou.

 _A couple seconds later..._

 **Laughter and Merriment**

"Oh by the way, Sir Killia, what exactly happened between you and Void Dark?" Seraphina asked.

"This topic again?" Christo sighed. "How many times have you asked him?"

Sora counted his fingers. "Fives times." He said as Seraphina turned to them.

"Would the outsiders please stay quiet?" Seraphina asked. "This is a matter between a master and serv-no, between a wife and husband."

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU TWO MARRIED!?" The other females yelled.

Seraphina laughed. "Well, it's only a matter of time before it happens." She said.

"Stop lying. You're probably just using Killia." Red Magnus proclaimed, which got him shot by Seraphina as he fell to the ground as others looked at Red Magnus wide eyed.

Seraphina turned to Killia. "Sir Killia, whatever may have happened in the past, whatever near-death experience I may have had, it will not change my heart." Seraphina said. "Please rest assured, and tell me everything. It's really bugging me so hurry up and spill it." Seraphina took out her guns and pointed them at Killia, who remained quiet for a few seconds.

"...I don't make it a habit of talking about my past." Killia said as Seraphina fired, but Killia punched away the shots. "It's pointless to dig any further into this. If you guys are gonna keep bringing this up, then this is where we go our separate ways." He told everyone as Seraphina put her guns away and groaned while Red Magnus stood back up.

"Well, Red Magnus wouldn't expect a girl to understand that men have a secret or two that they don't want anyone to know." Red Magnus said, earning him glares from the females as anime tic marks appeared on their heads.

"Do you mind repeating what you said?" Youmu threatened.

Seraphina growled. "Silence! You, a mentally deficient monkey, are trying to push your opinions on me? Take this!" Seraphina exclaimed as she used her Overload, Balor Gaze, on Red Magnus as he was in a trance and hearts floated around his head.

"Madam Seraphina, hooray! Madam Seraphina, hooray! Madam Seraphina, hooray!" Red Magnus mindlessly chanted as the others sweatdropped.

"Wh-What is this?" Christo stuttered.

"My Overload power, Balor Gaze. Any man I affix my gaze to has no choice but to become my obedient sevant." Seraphina said. "Christo, Sora, this is the fate that awaits you if you ever try to resist me." She told the two boys as Christo.

"Not like it will work." Sora smirked.

"You dare try me?" Seraphina growled as she used her Overload on Sora, but...

" **Reflect!** " Sora casted a reflect barrier that sent the Overload back as Seraphina's eyes widened.

"Wha-!?" Seraphina exclaimed as she was hit with her own Overload, leaving her in the same state as Red Magnus. "Master Sora, hooray! Master Sora, hooray! Master Sora, hooray!" She mindlessly said as everyone except Red Magnus, who was still in a trance, was surprised.

"Y-You reflected her Overload!?" Christo exclaimed.

"Overload or not, as long as it's ranged, it will be sent back with reflect magic." Sora said as he turned to the dazed Seraphina. "Now, Seraphina, snap Red Magnus out of his trance." He ordered.

"Yes, Master Sora." Seraphina said as she snapped Red Magnus out of his trance as he blinked and looked around.

"What just happened?" Red Magnus asked as he looked at Seraphina. "And why is Sera like that?"

"Sora reflected her Overload back at her." Youmu told Red Magnus, surprising him.

"Really? I didn't know Sera's Overload skill could be reflected." Red Magnus said.

"Well now you know." Sora said before he turned to Seraphina. "Your turn." Sora said as he snapped Seraphina out her trance as she blinked a few times before sweatdropping.

"That was embarrassing..." Seraphina muttered, lowering her head in shame.

"I found it entertaining." Killia smirked, turning to Sora. "You got to teach to do that."

"Guys, we have a giant Heartless problem." Suika said as everyone turned to see a familiar humanoid Heartless in from of them.

 **Destiny's Force (Kingdom Hearts)**

"This guy again?" Sora sighed.

"You know him?" Killia asked.

"Every time I go on a new adventure, Darkside is always popping up." Sora told them.

"How many times have you beaten that Heartless?" Red Magnus asked.

"I lost count after...500,000." Sora said as everyone's eyes widened.

"That many times and he STILL thinks he can kill you!?" Seraphina exclaimed.

"Someone doesn't know when to quit." Killia said.

Suddenly, a light beam hit Darkside, immediately vanquishing it as everyone but Sora blinked and turned to Amura.

"Sure. A light beam comes out of nowhere and the first person you expect is me?" Amura sighed.

"I have a feeling I know who is was." Sora smirked as another boy appeared before them. "Hey, Roxas."

 **Laughter and Merriment**

"What's up, Sora?" Roxas greeted.

"Do you know him?"

"This is Roxas, my Nobody." Sora introduced his friend.

"What's a Nobody?" Red Magnus asked.

"A Nobody is an empty shell left behind when one becomes a Heartless." Christo explained.

"Ah, yes. I heard that Sora sacrificed his life and became a Heartless to bring back a friend." Seraphina said as Killia remained silent before everyone turned to see Lost soldiers approaching them.

 **Face It**

"More Lost. Better than dealing with Darkside with again." Sora shrugged as he and Roxas took out their Keyblades, Sora summoning Ultima and Roxas summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion, as both sides took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Desire for All That is Lost**

A Witch used Fire on Sora, but he used Reflect to send it back before running up using Ars Arcanum as Roxas used Mega Ice on a Corpse.

Seraphina and Christo used Two-Handed Draw and Piercing Light on two Valkyrie as Killia finished them both off with Purgatory Palm while Red Magnus and Suika teamed up and took out the last Valkyrie with Twin Giant Punch.

Youmu used Killier Spin on the Herdic, taking it out as Amura used Light Pulse to defeat the remaining Lost soldier, a Corpse, deailing more damage since it was in Revenge Mode thanks to Amura's Evility as all the Lost soldiers were defeated.

 **End BGM**

"But still easy to defeat." Roxas said as everyone put away their weapons.

"The Lost Army sure are boring." Red Magnus complained.

"If there really are ten billion of them, the underling must be pretty weak." Seraphina giggled.

"Don't worry, we'll encounter someone of the Lost who's worth fighting soon enough." Killia said.

Christo nodded. "You're right. If we encounter Demon General Bloodis, you won't be complaining about that." He said as everyone but Christo continued onward. _Actually, I really need a Demon General to appear or I'm going to be in trouble._ He mentally sighed. _To assassinate Void Dark, they must take out the Demon General to reduce the Lost's military strength. It's the best strategy._ Christo continued his thought as he left to catch up with the others. _If we can wipe out the Lost's No.2, Demon General Bloodis, here, the rest will be a piece of cake. Whether they're a Demon Emperor or a Demon General, they're just one demon. A group ambush should take them down easily._

 _Meanwhile, at the Saigyou Ayakashi..._

 **Night Falls ~ Evening Star (Touhou 7.5: Immaterial and Missing Power)**

A girl holding her arm as she was on her knees, heavily wounded and panting as she was facing the Overlords of Hakugyukorou and Netherworld Border, Yuyuko Saigyougi and Yukari Yakumo. "Damn you..." The girl growled as she glared at her opponents.

Yukari put her fan over her mouth. "My, and I thought the Demon General who controls death would be stronger than that." She giggled.

The girl wore a purple shirt with a skull imprinted on it that was ripped in the bottom, as well as black pants with skulls on the pants sleeves that were also ripped in the bottom with blue shoes and black fingerless gloves. She had long, purple hair that went down to her back, and orange, slanted eyes.

"I'm not done yet." The girl said as she tried to stand up.

"Oh? Are you sure you want to continue?" Yuyuko asked while smiling as the girl growled.

Another girl, slightly shorter, ran up to the girl. "Big sister! We have a problem!" The little girl panicked.

An amine tic mark appeared on the girl's head as she fired a blast at her little sister as the younger sister screamed in pain as she was blasted to the ground. "You've got some nerve reporting to me now of all times!" The older sister growled.

Yukari frowned. "Now that's no way to treat to your younger sister." She said.

"Like a give a crap!" The older sister spat at Yukari before walking to the younger sister, grabbing her by the neck as she held her in air. "Now what do you want? Did you find the girl?" The older sister asked.

"N-No..." The younger sister whimpered, struggling to breath.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" The older sister yelled, tightening her grip as the younger sister cried out in pain.

"B-but... A-A group of demons are...c-coming up this way..." The younger sister said weakly.

"You think I would give a crap about a bunch of demons?" The older growled, but then thought of something as she loosened her grip on the younger sister's neck. "Hold on, are these the same demons that rebelled against the forces in Blood Parch?" The older sister asked.

"Y-Yes..." The younger sister answered. "T-The guardian is with them...as well as the Keyblade Overlord and his Nobody..."

The older sister gave a malicious smirk as she let go of her younger sister, dropping her to the ground as the younger held her neck while coughing. "Come, Majorita, we're going to have a little bit of fun." The older sister said.

Majorita weakly looked up at her older sister. "O-Okay..." Majorita said, struggling to stand.

"Leaving so soon, Koralina?" Yuyuko asked, her right sleeve over her mouth.

Koralina scoffed at the ghost. "I'd rather play with those rebels a bit, rather than fight you in a clearly one-sided battle." Koralina said as she left, Majorita following after her.

 **End BGM**

 _Back with the others..._

"Here we are. The top of Hakugyokuro. Lady Yuyuko and Lady Yukari should be fighting the Demon General at the Saigyou Ayakashi. Let us go and assist." Youmu said to everyone when Koralina and Majorita suddenly appeared before them. "Speak of the Demon General..."

 **Villain of a Sort**

"I heard people were rebelling against Lord Void Dark around here. Was it you guys?" Koralina asked while Majorita hid behind her as Killia remained silent. "Are they the ones?" Koralina asked her little sister.

"Y-Yes. It's those guys." Majorita answered nervously as Koralina nodded.

"I won't hold back against anyone who dares to rebel against Lord Void Dark." Koralina said darkly to the group. "Your family, friends, even your neighbor's pets! I'll kill them all!" She smirked evilly. "But you can relax once you're dead. The Corpse Master Overlord, Koralina, will recycle you."

Christo's eyes widened. "The Corpse Master Overlord, Koralina!?" He exclaimed. "The Demon General whose second name is Witch Which Controls Death...!"

Everyone but Youmu looked at Koralina surprised. "This girl is a Demon General...?" Killia asked.

"Sounds like a bad joke..." Amura muttered.

"I doubt it. She doesn't seem any different than any ordinary person with mediocre magical power." Seraphina said before turning her gaze to Majorita. "I can say the same for that other girl."

"Pfft. My weakling of a little sister is the least of your problems." Koralina said while rolling her eyes.

"Peh, this is disappointing. It wasn't Demon General Bloodis at all..." Red Magnus groaned. "What a letdown..."

An anime tic mark appeared on Koralina's head. "Did you say Bloodis...!?" Koralina growled as she gathered energy in her hands while Majorita backed away from her older sister in fear. "DON'T EVEN COMPARE ME TO THAT NEWBIE!" Koralina yelled in anger, releasing a powerful blast of energy as everyone except Killia, Amura, and Youmu went wide eyed while Majorita cowered in fear.

"Th-This is...!" Seraphina stuttered.

"What destructive magical power...!" Red Magnus said before smirking "Heh heh, this is starting to get fun!"

"Stop saying such idiotic things!" Christo exclaimed. "She... She...has way too big of a gap over our power level!" _There's this much of a difference between her potential and ours... I made a miscalculation!_ Christo thought. _..._ _If I die here, I'll never be cleared of my suspicion, everthing will end! My only choice is to escape...!_

"That may be true, but look." Youmu said, pointing to Koralina as everyone looked and was surprised to Koralina kneeling on the ground and holding her arm in pain. "Her fight with Lady Yuyuko and Lady Yukari has left her severely wounded and weakened."

"I see..." Christo nodded. "Then we may be able to defeat her after all."

"Big sister, don't push yourself!" Majorita exclaimed worriedly. "Your still way too injured after fighting those two Overlords!" Just as Majorita said that, a gap as Yuyuko and Yukari walked out of it as Majorita paled. "Speak of the devils..."

"Did you really think we would let you leave so easily?" Yukari playfully smirked while closing the gap.

"Don't you think I know that?" Koralina growled at her little sister. "That's why you're gonna be the one to fight them." Majorita's eyes widened. Koralina then remembered something and turned to the group as she stood up. "Oh, yeah. Before I leave, do either of you know a little girl with a yellow Prinny?" Koralina asked.

The group all had question marks over their heads. "A little girl with a yellow Prinny?" Amura asked.

"Don't even bother." Yukari told the Demon General. "Even if they knew her, they wouldn't know where she is."

"...I suppose you're right." Koralina said while rolling her eyes. "Alright, Majorita, they're all yours."

Majorita paled as she looked at the group and the two Overlords. "Y-You're gonna have me fight them all...m-myself?" Majorita asked.

Koralina glared at her younger sister. "Do you dare defy my orders?" Koralina asked darkly.

Majorita rapidly shook her head as she backed away from her big sister. "N-No! I-It's just... I-I can't fight them all on my own!" Majorita stuttered.

Koralina growled at Majorita. "Fine. If that's what you want so badly..." Koralina said as she snapped her fingers as Corpses appeared beside the two sisters. "There, you happy? Now I've gotta go." Koralina said as she walked away.

"Wait, are you actually running away?" Killia asked.

Koralina stopped and giggled maliciously. "Running away? Don't be so cocky. I'm saying that you guys aren't worth my time." She said. _Plus I'd rather not deal with those two again._ Koralina thought, turning her eyes to Yuyuko and Yukari.

"Says the Demon General who's heavily injured right now." Seraphina smirked as she took out her guns. "...You're wide open!" Seraphina exclaimed as she shot Koralina, but two Corpses appeared and took the shot. "Hm? A meat shield? How presumptuous..." Seraphina said before smiling. "...If I use Prinnies like that, it'll be very useful. I must remember to do that." She giggled.

Majorita watched as Koralina disappeared before looking at her opponents and sweatdropping. "This is a bad idea... I just know it..." Majorita muttered before taking out two identical wands as everyone else took out their weapons and both sides went into battle position.

 **Bitter Sweets (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

One of the Corpses used Rotten Headbutt on Youmu, but Youmu slashed the head in two before doing the same with the body as Suika used Throw of Atlas on another Corpse.

Majorita used Star on Roxas, but Roxas used Reflect to send it back before using Cross Light Slash.

Another Corpse went up and attacked Sora, but it didn't do any damage at all as Sora smirked and used Mega Wind, defeating the Corpse.

"Sora didn't take damage from the Corpse." Christo said in awe.

"Sora's Evility is Power of Friends, which enhances his abilities the more allies battling with him." Roxas explained as he used Mega Star on two Corpses.

Christo smiled. "When he says 'friends are power', he's not kidding." Christo said as he used Piercing Light on a few Corpses while Red Magnus used Steel-Arm Lariat and took out two more.

Majorita used Star again on Yuyuko, but Yuyuko gracefully dodged and used Netherworld Mystery Spot as Yukari followed up with Laced with Venom as Majorita screamed in pain.

Amura used Light Pulse on another Corpse, taking it out as Killia finished off another one with Exploding Tiger.

"I...I can't give up yet..." Majorita grunted as she entered Revenge Mode.

"Getting serious, are we?" Yukari smirked, dodging out of the way of a Corpse's attack as Yuyuko used Mega Ice to destroy said Corpse.

Seraphina had also entered Revenge Mode and used her Overload, Balor Gaze on a random Corpse, and had it attack another random Corpse before she finished them both off with Dazzling Eyes while Amura used Thousand Piercings on another Corpse, doing more damage since the Coprse was in Revenge Mode.

"This battle is over." Yukari said as she turned to Yuyuko as they both nodded and surrounded Majorita.

 _What are they doing?_ Majorita asked a large gap suddenly appeared under her, but Majorita didn't fall into it as she saw Yukari and Yuyuko on both ends of the gap as Majorita's eyes widened. _Oh no..._

" **Boundary of Life and Death!** " Yukari and Yuyuko both exclaimed as the gap started glowing and released countless lasers and death butterflies right under Majorita, causing Majorita to scream in pain before falling down in defeat as the attack ended while Sora finished off the remaining Corpses with Strike Raid.

 **End BGM**

Majorita was on the ground, tears falling down her cheeks as she cried weakly. "I knew this was a terrible idea..." She sobbed. "Why did big sister have me do this?"

Yuyuko walked up to Majorita and looked down at her with a smile on her face. "Now, I'm sure that you will leave quietly, unless, you want to be punished." Yuyuko said the last part in a very creepy tone, causing everyone but Yukari to shudder as Majorita's face paled and her eyes widened with fear as she disappeared without a moment's hesitation.

"Your Overlord truly is one to scare people." Christo whispered to Youmu, who nodded in response as Yuyuko turned to the group.

"I thank you for your help in driving off the Heartless and the Demon General's army." Yuyuko smiled.

"It wasn't a problem." Suika smiled at her friend.

 **Laughter and Merriment**

"Egh, this is simply the worst!" Seraphina exclaimed in disgust. "I must shower immediately, before that rotten stench affixes itself to me."

Red Magnus nodded in agreement. "Red Magnus agrees. We found a Demon General, but she made us fight zombies and her little sister, who didn't even put up much of a fight..."

"What's worse is that Demon General Koralina is still out there." Christo said. "We have to do something about her quick, or else she's only going to make things more complicated for us."

 **End BGM**

Killia remained quiet as Seraphina turned to him. "Is something wrong, Sir Killia?" Seraphina asked.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

"Majorita... She was against the idea of fighting us, but Koralina forced her to out of fear." Killia said.

"He is right." Youmu said, narrowing her eyes. "Demon General Koralina knew about the odds, yet left Majorita to fight us with only corpses to aid her."

"What disgusts me is how she treats her little sister." Yukari frowned, an anime tic mark appearing on her head. "She constantly abuses and injures Majorita without even showing her any sympathy. She acts like her little sister is nothing than a tool."

"As one who wishes to become the strongest Overlord, Red Magnus would prefer not to fight woman or children." Red Magnus said. "But...Red Magnus can never forgive a bitch who thinks nothing of her little sister's feeling!"

"Even though we defeated Majorita, Demon General Koralina is far more stronger than she is. To be honest, I didn't expect her to be that strong, even though she was wounded." Christo said as he closed his eyes, while fixing his glasses. "At this rate, we won't stand a chance against the Demon Generals, let alone Void Dark. The Heartless are also another thing to worry about."

Red Magnus smirked. "Not to worry. Having the supreme one, Red Magnus, on your side will be a tremendous help." He said with confidence. "I'll super beat anyone up."

Seraphina sighed. "Let's just leave the musclehead who only want to cause mayhem alone." She said. "We need to come up with a strategy to defeat the Demon General."

"Power..." Killia simply said.

"Don't let that bring you down." Christo said to Killia. "If we don't have enough power, then we simply need to collect more."

"What do you mean?" Amura asked.

"Even though we're all rebels, we are nothing but gnats to Demon Emperor Void Dark. We are so tiny to him he won't even take notice of us." Christo said. "But, if we can gain more numbers and become an organization, we'll become a great power, indeed."

"Hold on... Are you suggesting that we become a rebel army?" Roxas asked.

Christo nodded. "Yes. This is a perfect opportunity to create a rebel army, since everyone has a common enemy, Demon Emperor Void Dark."

Amura thought about it for a moment. "A rebel army... Not a bad idea..." She said.

"It does sound kind of cool." Sora nodded.

"But I'll be going alone from here. I'm not fond of working with others." Killia said as he turned to leave, but Seraphina took out her gun and shot him as Killia turned back to Seraphina. "...Can you stop that thing where you shoot me in the back?" Killia asked.

"Did I not mention that you are mine, Sir Killia?" Seraphina reminded him. "I will not allow you to act selfishly."

"She's right, Killia. It's foolish to act on your own. If we can organize a rebel army, our chances of defeating Void Dark will rise incredibly." Yukari said. "Why would you want to set off on your own and lower our chances?"

Christo nodded. "Shouldn't we do whatever it takes to defeat Void Dark? Therefore, let us organize a rebel army." He said. "Killia, do you find any flaw in what I'm saying?"

 **End BGM**

Killia was silent as the same image appeared a fourth time. _If someone's with me, they might just end up dying, too..._ Killia thought as the image disappeared.

"So we'll organize a rebel army to strengthen our strategy." Christo proposed to everyone. "Is everyone fine with that?"

 **Sora (Kingdom Hearts 2)**

"If it means Void Dark will die, then I will use a rebel army or anything else, for that matter." Seraphina said. "And if I may add to that, I am always open to welcoming more servants. Oops...I let the truth slip out." She said before laughing.

"Red Magnus doesn't quite super understand everything, but we're gonna beat up Void Dark, right? Then count him in." Red Magnus said.

"I'm open to join." Amura said.

"A rebel army sounds fun. I'm in." Suika smiled.

"If it means defeating Void Dark and saving the Netherworlds, I will gladly join." Sora said.

"Might as well since I'm here too." Roxas shrugged.

"I would love join you in forming a rebel army." Yuyuko cheerily smiled. "You should join as well, Youmu."

Youmu nodded. "If Lady Yuyuko wishes it, then Void Dark shall feel the wrath of my Roukanken." She said.

"Very well. I've got nothing better to do anyway." Yukari said, putting her fan over her mouth as she giggled.

Christo smiled. "Great, it's settled. We should start by coming with a name for our rebel army-" Christo said, but was interrupted as everyone suddenly heard laughter.

 **End BGM**

"Wh-Who is it!? Where are you!?" Red Magnus exclaimed as everyone looked around for the source of the laughter.

"Show yourself!" Youmu demanded, ready to take out her swords.

The voice laughed again. "Whatcha looking around for!? I'm right here!" The voice exclaimed as turned to see a boy near the tree.

 **The World Adventure (Sonic Unleashed)**

"A mysterious man suddenly appears! Is he friend or foe!?" The boy exclaimed. "Please look forward to next chapter!"

An anime tic mark appeared on Yukari's head. "Of course right when the chapter's nearly over, someone breaks the fourth wall." She muttered.

 _According to historians, Demon Emperor Void Dark advanced and spread his forces like hellfire fanning its flames._

 _Merciless and chaotic, later historians described this advance as a disgusting epidemic of violence and death._

 _While everyone's hopes began crumbling, no one was aware of the beacon of rebellion that was lit in Hakugyokurou..._

 _ **Episode 2 - Demon General**_

 _ **END**_

 **End BGM**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1\. Hakugyokurou is the name of the Netherworld in Gensokyo. That being said, it's only reasonable for Yuyuko to be its Overlord and Youmu to be its guardian.**

 **Yuyuko -**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Touch of Death - Chance to deathblow non-Corpse or non-Spirit enemies.**

 **Her unique skills are three of her spell cards picked at random:**

 **Level 10: Netherworld Mystery Spot. Range: Up to 3 tiles in any direction. Summon ghosts that circle around your enemy and deal damage.**

 **Level 40: Swallowtail Butterfly. Range: Straight line up to 3 tiles in front. Can be rotated. Fire pink lasers at your enemies.**

 **Level 70: Saigyougi Flawless Nirvana. Range: Square-shape up to 5 tiles in any direction. Unleash an endless swarm of death butterflies at your enemies.**

 **Team Skills:**

 **Lights of Life and Death. Range: Plus-shape in front. Allies needed: Sora. Summon lights of pure and death energy that rain down on your enemies.**

 **Magichange: Sword.**

 **Magichange Skills:**

 **Cherry Blossom Sword. Range: Vertical line in front. Enhance your sword with energy and then slash down at your enemies, erupting in an explosion of cherry blossoms.**

 **Saigyougi Death Sentence. Range: Plus-shape in front. Open a gate that sends your enemies to Hakuygokurou, and then unleash an endless storm of cherry blossoms before ending with a giant laser that obliterates your enemies.**

 **Overload: Call of the Dead. Revives all defeated fighter as Spirit allies.**

 **Youmu -**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Sword Mastery - Increases damage dealt each time a sword skill is used consecutively.**

 **Her unique skills are three of her spell cards picked at random:**

 **Level 10: Meditation Slash. Range: 2 spaces in front (3 spaces in front while Blade of the Overlord is active). Slash your enemies with meditated thoughts.**

 **Level 40: Floral Nirvana. Range: 3 space in front (4 spaces in front while Blade of the Overlord is active). Unleash a shockwave from the ground with your sword at your enemies.**

 **Level 70: 6-Root Cleansing. Range: In front. Create duplicates of yourself and slash through the enemy all at once.**

 **Team Skills:**

 **Sword of Death. Range: 4 spaces in front (5 spaces in front while Blade of the Overlord is active). Allies needed: Yuyuko. Enhance the sword with the power of death and slash through your enemies, an explosion of death energy happening soon after.**

 **Overload: Blade of the Overlord. Increases damage dealt by sword skills and increases the range of most sword skills for 3 turns.**

 **2\. Yukari Yakumo is a character from the Touhou series, while Netherworld Border is the fan made Netherworld she rules.**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Border Travel - Travel an unlimited amount of spaces.**

 **Her unique skills are three of her spell cards picked at random:**

 **Level 10: Laced with Vemon. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Attack the enemy with high speed energy beams.**

 **Level 40: Flying Insect's Nest. Range: 3 spaces in front. Unleash a barrage of lasers from your gaps at your enemies.**

 **Level 70: Trip to the Old Station. Range: Vertical rectangle-shape in front. Gap a train that runs over your enemies and crashes into a station; ending in a huge explosion.**

 **Team Skills:**

 **Boundary of Life and Death. Range: Square-shape in front. Allies needed: Yuyuko. Open a huge gap underneath your enemies and unleash countless lasers and death butterflies.**

 **Border of Pandemonium. Range: Square-shape in front. Allies needed: Suika. Open gaps all around your enemies that fire a barrage of elemental blasts, ending with huge, earth-destroying blast.**

 **Overload: Boundary of Vengeance. Empties all enemies' Revenge Gauges and prevents it from filling for 3 turns.**

 **3\. Sora is the main character in the Kingdom Hearts series, while Bonding Light is the fan made Netherworld he rules.**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Power of Friends - Raises all stats by 20% for each ally unit in battle.**

 **His unique skills are special commands from the Kingdom Hearts games:**

 **Level 10: Strike Raid. Range: 3 spaces in front. Throw your Keyblade like a boomerang at your enemies.**

 **Level 40: Ars Arcanum. Range: In front. Unleash a barrage of strikes on the enemy with the last strike ending in a massive pillar of light.**

 **Level 70: Ragnarok. Range: Square-shape up to 4 tiles in any direction. Unleash countless blasts of light at your enemies.**

 **Team Skills:**

 **Divine Light. Range: Plus-shape in front. Allies needed: Christo. Call forth a huge pillar of the most holy light onto your enemies.**

 **Twilight Ragnarok. Range: Square-shape up to 3 tiles in front. Allies needed: Riku. Unleashed countless blasts of both and darkness at your enemies.**

 **Overload: Final Light. Become Final Sora and boosts stats by 10% x number of remaining allies for 3 turns.**

 **4\. Roxas is Sora's Nobody from the Kingdom Hearts series and General of the fan made Netherworld Bonding Light.**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Dual Wield - Sword skills are used twice.**

 **His unique skill are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Cross Light Slash. Range: X-shape in front. Slash your enemies in an X-formation with your Keyblades.**

 **Level 40: Double Strike Raid. Range: 3 spaces in front. Throw both your Keyblades like boomerangs at your enemies.**

 **Level 70: Final Limit. Range: Square-shape in front. Unleash your Final Limit, raining down gigantic pillars of light onto your enemies.**

 **Team Skills:**

 **Dual Wield Arcanum. Range: In front. Allies needed: Youmu. Unleash a barrage of strikes with both Keyblades and both swords on the enemy, ending with a powerful cross slash wave.**

 **Bond of Nobodies. Range: Square-shape in front. Allies needed: Lea, Namine, and Xion. Unleash a blazing pillar of light from below your enemies, ending with a very powerful Final Limit.**

 **Overload: Nonexistent Light. Brings down huge beams of light that deal massive damage to all units within 3 spaces all around.**

 **5\. Koralina is my OC for this story. She plays Majorita's original role in the Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance and is Majorita's older sister.**

 **Koralina has all of Majorita's original Unique Evilities, skills, Team Skills, and Overload.**

 **6\. Majorita plays a much different role in my fan fiction than in the game. Her Unique Evilities, skills, Team Skills, and Overload are also different.**


	3. His Name is Zeroken

**Catch the Rainbow (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

"A silver-eyed, hungry wolf wanders the wasteland... The solitude loving Gale Force Overlord, Zeroken, is here!" Zeroken exclaimed. "Now, stand back, amateurs! It's my sworn duty to fight the Lost!" Zeroken looked around as everyone just stared at him.

 **End BGM**

"...Uh, huh? Where are all the Lost?" Zeroken asked confused.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I'm afraid you've come a little too late. We've already defeated all the Lost and Heartless here." Yuyuko said.

"What? Y-You guys really beat up the Lost?" Zeroken asked in surprise.

Seraphina nodded. "Yes, that's correct. My servants and I did. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked.

Zeroken shook his head, laughing nervously. "You guys are pretty good! I'll cut you all some slack today! We'll meet again!" Zeroken exclaimed as he took off.

"He must have taken Remarkable Parting Shots 101..." Christo said. "He said he was an Overlord, but he reeks of being a small fry... Do such Overlords exist?" He asked, before he noticed Suika glaring at him and sweatdropped. "I stand corrected..."

"Whoever he is...doesn't make any difference to me." Killia shrugged.

 **End BGM**

 _ **Episode 3 - His Name is Zeroken**_

 _In the pocket Netherworld..._

 **Laughter and Merriment**

Killia was alone in the pocket Netherworld, thinking as Seraphina walked up to him. "What's wrong, Sir Killia?" Seraphina asked as Killia turned to her. "You're not thinking of fighting Void Dark all by yourself again, are you?" Serpahina asked.

Killia turned away from Seraphina. "And what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?" Killia asked.

"Sir Killia, you are mine... I will use all my force to stop you." Seraphina said, calling a few Prinnies as Killia turned to Seraphina, who took out her guns. "Even with your strength, it's reckless to fight Void Dark all by yourself. You'll be throwing away your life." Seraphina told Killia.

Red Magnus, Amura, Youmu, Suika, and Christo arrived as they watched the scene unfold. "Those guys are unbelievable." Red Magnus sighed. "To think Red Magnus wanted to get them to join our rebel army... They just took off."

Christo and Youmu sweatdropped as Amura raised an eyebrow. "Recruit them...? It looked more like you were threatening them to me." Christo said.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Amura asked.

Serpahina was silent for a few seconds before she put away her guns and dismissed the Prinnies. "...This is nothing. It was merely a lover's quarrel." Seraphina told Amura. "So, do you guys have any good news?" Seraphina asked.

Youmu shook her head. "No. Everyone simply walks away as soon as they hear Void Dark's name..." She sighed.

"What about the others?" Killia asked.

"Hey guys!" Sora called out.

"Sora and Roxas just returned." Christo said as Sora and Roxas walked up to them. Christo noticed a few people with them and smiled. "And they seem to have had better luck."

"Guys, these are our friends, Riku, Overlord of Dawn, Kairi, Overlord of Princess Light, Namine, Lea, and Xion." Sora introduced.

"They agreed to help us fight the Lost." Roxas said.

Christo smiled. "That's wonderful to hear." He said as he turned to the new allies. "Thank you for agreeing to help us defeat Void Dark."

"We're glad we can help." Riku said as a gap opened up and Yukari, Yuyuko, and another girl walked out of if.

"Lady Yuyuko, Lady Yukari, you've returned." Youmu said before turning to the other girl. "And I see you've convinced Reimu to join us."

Yukari closed the gap. "Reimu joined as soon as we mentioned Void Dark." She said.

"From the Overlord of Fantasia, I'm not surprised." Amura said.

"Demon Emperor Void Dark is one big incident all together." Reimu said. "As the Incident Resolving Overlord, it falls unto me to help you all defeat him."

Christo nodded. "Excellent. Six new recruits for our rebel army. Things are starting off very nicely." Christo said before everyone heard screaming and looked around.

"What was that screaming?" Seraphina asked.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE!" The voice yelled as everyone looked to see a girl fall from the sky...and land on Seraphina as Seraphina yelled in pain.

Everyone stared at the girl, but Killia had turn away as he let out a chuckle. "Ow... Thanks for breaking my fall." The girl said to Seraphina as she stood up.

"Yeah... Sure..." Seraphina groaned as she tried to stand up as well, but another, smaller girl landed on her, causing Seraphina to yell in pain again as everyone sweatdropped while Red Magnus laughed.

"Ow..." The little girl groaned.

"Peashy, are you alright?" The bigger girl asked.

Peashy stood up and smiled at the girl. "I'm alright, Ploot." Peashy said cheerily.

"Ploot?" Suika asked.

The girl turned to the group. "Oh, hi. I'm Plutia, Overlord of Ultra Planeptune, and this is Peashy." Plutia introduced herself and Peashy.

"Hi!" Peashy greeted.

"You two surprised us, falling from the sky like that." Yuyuko said as Kairi used Heal on Seraphina. "Why have you come?"

"We wnt to help you defeat the Lost." Plutia answered.

Christo smiled. "Make that eight new recruits."

 **End BGM**

 _A few minutes later..._

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"According to my data, Void Dark has taken control of one third of all Netherworlds." Christo told everyone.

"One third..." Killia muttered.

"One third...? I don't get it, but that means it involves a 3 and 1, so it can't be that much, right?" Red Magnus asked as most of the group sweatdropped.

"It's a super huge amount." Riku said. "Plus, at a super ridiculous speed."

"I've never seen a single force control this much of the Netherworlds before..." Namine muttered. "At this rate, the entire Netherworlds will fall into Void Dark's hands within a year."

An anime tic mark appeared on Seraphina's head. "What are the other Overlords doing? They're completely useless." She said.

Red Magnus laughed. "They're probably scared and super trembling in fear." He said.

"How pitiful of all the known Overlords to just stand around with their arms crossed and do nothing." Seraphina said.

"We're in the same situation. We haven't reached Void Dark yet..." Killia sighed "It's pitiful..."

"I'm sure there are some Overlords out there fighting the Lost." Plutia said. "My friends aren't one to let their Netherworld fall so easily."

Christo sighed. "At our current strength, we can only disrupt the Lost's invasions. But if we can gain more strength through the rebel army, we'll have a chance of winning." He said. "We must pool our strength and fight together!"

Killia was silent for a few seconds. "Pool our strength together..." He said under his breath.

 _A few seconds later..._

 **Another Side, Another Story (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Seraphina was by herself, a worried look on her face as Red Magnus walked up to her. "Hey, Sera, why're you making that face? What's wrong?" Red Magnus asked.

"...I wish Sir Killia had asked me that." Seraphina sighed as two Prinnies walked up.

"Heh, Red Magnus' bad." Red Magnus said as Peashy walked past the Prinnies and up to the two adult Overlords.

"Hey, Sera, what do you think about Kill-Kill?" Peashy asked.

Seraphina turned to Peashy. "Kill-Kill?" Seraphina asked, not knowing who Peashy meant by Kill-Kill.

"I think she means Killia." Red Magnus said.

Sweat started dropping down Seraphina's face at the mention of Killia. "Wh-Why did you ask that all of a sudden?" Seraphina asked Peashy.

"From what Big Red told me, you probably have everything planned out, but you're having trouble with Killia. I mean, that's not like you..." Peashy said, Seraphina knew she was referring to Red Magnus.

Red Magnus smirked. "Could it be that you've fallen in love with him or something?" He chuckled.

Seraphina blushed as she took out her guns and shot Red Magnus, but he dodged as the bullets hit one of the Prinnies as the Prinny that was hit disappeared. "L-L-Love!? Surely you jest! I am the Temptress Princess Overlord, Seraphina!" Seraphina exclaimed as the other Prinny ran off. "I have guys in the palm of my hand. I would never allow myself to fall in love with them!" Seraphina turned to Red Magnus. "As a matter of fact, are you really concerned about others?" She asked. "You always spout that childish nonsense about becoming the strongest Overlord, but you never take care of your Netherworld. It's sad..."

"Big Red is kind of a musclehead." Peashy said.

Red Magnus turned to Peashy. "Wha-?" Red Magnus asked in confusion.

Seraphina smirked. "Even little Peashy thinks the same way about you." She said. "Good-bye. I truly feel bad for your Netherworld, from he bottom of my heart."

Red Magnus turned to Seraphina. "WH-WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Red Magnus yelled right in Seraphina's face.

"Wh-Why are you shouting all of a sudden!?" Seraphina exclaimed as she and Peashy took a step away from Red Magnus.

Everyone else arrived when they heard Red Magnus' yell. "What happened?" Yukari asked. "I know you two aren't the best of friends, but that didn't seem pleasant."

Red Magnus turned to the others. "...It's nothing." Red Magnus mumbled as Killia just stared at him. "Wh-What is it, Killia?" Red Magnus asked. "It looks like you wanna say something."

Killia shook his head. "...Nope. Whatever load you've been carrying on your shoulders is none of my business." He said.

"R-Red Magnus isn't carrying any load on his shoulders." Red Magnus said.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. "Um...is everyone fine, then?" Christo asked. "From the information I've obtained, the Lost have appeared in Scarlet Blood."

Reimu, Yuyuko, Yukari, Suika, and Youmu's eyes widened. "SCARLET BLOOD!?" The five yelled.

"I trust you know that Netherworld?" Christo asked.

"That Netherworld is home of the Scarlet family, led by their Overlord, Remilia Scarlet, also known as the Scarlet Devil Overlord." Yukari said.

"Even though she may have the appearance of a child, she is a powerful aristocrat with the ability to manipulate fate as she wishes." Youmu told them. "She could make the Overlords of Scorching Flame and Gorgeous become inseparable friends."

Seraphina and Red Magnus' eyes widened. "ME, FRIENDS WITH HIM/HER!?" They yelled, pointing to each other.

"I would love to see that." Killia smirked.

"But what really makes Scarlet Blood one of the most feared Netherworlds is Remi's younger sister, Flandre Scarlet, known and feared by even some of the strongest Overlords for her uncontrollable destructive power, destroying everything and everyone in sight if she ever snaps." Reimu explained as everyone's eyes widened.

"That's sounds really scary." Plutia said.

"What's worse is that Heartless have also been sighted there." Riku said.

"Th-This is terrible..." Kairi said. "If the Lost capture Flandre or she turns into a Heartless..."

"...There will be no hope left in all the Netherworlds to stop the Lost." Christo said, before fixing his glasses. "However, the history books will tell of how Scarlet Blood was defended by the rebels." Christo turned hi gaze to everyone. "Today will be our first battle as a rebel army. Now is the time to raise the flag of rebellion." Christo said. "We need to protect Scarlet Blood from Void Dark and the Scarlet family to our cause!"

"Oh, I get it, you want to free the Netherworlds that were claimed by the Lost, and fold them into our army." Lea said. "Am I following you, Christo?" Christo nodded in response.

"That's great. That will increase the number of men who will serve me." Seraphina said before laughing.

"Are you talking about a battle for territory against Void Dark!? Awwwesome!" Red Magnus exclaimed. "Red Magnus is getting super pumped for this!"

Everyone but Killia left for Scarlet Blood as Killia was deep in thought. "The rebel army...is it just a coincidence, or is it inevitable that so many Overlords have gathered together?" Killia asked himself. "The times are already changing, whether I like it or not." He said as left as well.

 **End BGM**

 _In Scarlet Blood..._

 **Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

A girl was fighting the Lost in front of a blood red castle, taking out demon after demon.

"The Scarlet Blood Castle gatekeeper is as tough as they say, but you won't survive against the Lost." A Lost soldier chuckled.

"No matter the odds, I won't let you Lost scum pass!" The gatekeeper exclaimed as she noticed the heroes approaching. "More of them?"

"Don't worry, Meiling. We're not with the Lost." Reimu assured her friend.

"Reimu? What are you doing here?" Meiling asked before it clicked into her. "Oh! You all must be the rebel army Mistress Remilia has heard about."

The Lost turned to the group. "The rebel army...? Never heard of it. You guys are probably just a buncha weaklings." A Gargoyle said.

"You can either obey us or die." Another Gargoyle said. "We'll let you decide."

Seraphina laughed. "We'll make you suffer. Is that not right, Sir Killia?" She asked as everyone turned to see Killia eating and sweatdropped.

"...He's eating again." Amura muttered.

"Wow, Killia, you're as much of a bottomless pit as I am." Yuyuko giggled.

"That's a huge compliment coming from a black-hole-of-a-ghost like you, Yuyuko." Reimu said.

 **End BGM**

"Stop right there, you dastardly Lost!" A voice exclaimed as everyone looked around.

"One after another..." A Gargoyle growled. "Who is it now!? Where are you!?"

"Up there!" Peashy exclaimed, pointing up at the gate as everyone looked to see Zeroken standing there.

 **Catch the Rainbow**

"A silver white shadow that creates a storm... The Raging Gale Overlord, Zeroken, is here!" Zeroken exclaimed, jumping down to the group as Killia, who had finished eating, walked up to him.

"You again...? Whaddaya want this time?" Killia asked.

"'Whaddaya want this time?" Zeroken repeated Killia's question. "I wasn't able to save you guys from the Lost last time, so...I came to save you!" Zeroken exclaimed.

The group sweatdropped. "You weren't able to save us, so you've come to save us? What's this kid talking about?" Suika asked.

"He's talking nonsense. We didn't even need saving." Youmu said.

"You went to all the trouble of following us? How thoughtful of you." Amura said.

"Shut up! It's my duty to fight the Lost! Stand down amateurs!" Zeroken exclaimed as he turned to the Lost.

 **End BGM**

"Alright. If that's how it is... Come on out, Heartless!" A Gargoyle exclaimed.

"Did you say Heartless!?" Xion exclaimed as Heartless appeared behind the group.

 **Face It (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"What the-!?" Zeroken exclaimed.

"It's just as I thought. The Heartless are allied with the Lost." Sora said.

"Which means that Maleficent must also be in their forces." Riku said.

"I'll give you one last chance." The Gargoyle told them. "Obey us or die."

"We wouldn't give in to you even if you have the Heartless on your side. Get 'em!" Lea exclaimed, taking out his chakrams as everyone else took out their weapons, Riku summoning Way of the Dawn, Kairi and Namine summoning Destiny's Force, Xion summoning Kingdom Key, Reimu wielding her wand, and Plutia wielding a doll as both sides, Meiling, and Zeroken went into battle position.

 **Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

A Gargoyle used Stone on Reimu, but Reimu dodged and used Giga Star, taking out the Lost soldier before using Yin-Yang Orb on a Soldier while Meiling used Roc-Killing Fist.

A Bad Dog bit at Plutia, but she blocked with her doll which surprisingly didn't rip apart and whacked it away to Peashy, who finished the Heartless with Full Power Hit.

"What is that doll made out of?" Christo asked while dodging a laser from a Watcher as Riku used Dark Firaga to destroy the Heartless.

"Hell if I know." Lea shrugged before using Burst Frontier on two Plant Girls as Xion used Sonic Blade on a Bad Dog.

Zeroken got hit by a Gargoyle's Stone as Kairi used Heal on Zeroken, healing his wounds as Zeroken used Triple Strike on the Gargoyle while Kairi used Excavation.

"Here I go!" Sora exclaimed as he entered Revenge Mode. "Overload Skill: Final Light!" Light erupted from Sora's body as he became Final Sora and had two Keyblades, Ultima and Oathkeeper, as he used Ragnarok on a four Watchers while Killia used Purgatory Palm on a Catsaber as Amura used Radiant Prison to finish it off.

Seraphina laughed. "Behold this magnificent gunplay!" She exclaimed as she used Dazzling Eyes, taking out two Gargoyles. "Not only am I rich, intelligent, and beautiful, but I also possess excellent battle skills..." Seraphina giggled. "My, I'm terrified of how good I am...!"

"...Is she always so full of herself?" Namine asked.

"You have no idea..." Roxas sighed before noticing a Soldier aiming for Seraphina. "Behind you!" Roxas warned.

"What?" Seraphina gasped, seeing the Heartless coming at her.

"Watch out!" Zeroken exclaimed.

"Dammit...!" Killia cursed as the Soldier was about to attack Seraphina.

"Secret Technique! Annihellation Fireball!" Zeroken exclaimed, launching a large fireball at the Soldier as Killia used the exact same attack, destroying the Heartless.

"What...!?" Killia exclaimed surprised.

 **End BGM**

"This guy has the same move...!" Zeroken exclaimed in shock.

"Again, my life has been saved by Sir Killia..." Seraphina gushed. "You may make claims to the contrary, but in the end, you are thinking about me." She giggled.

"No, you just keep putting yourself in life-dangering situations." Amura said under her breath while Killia sweatdropped.

 **Laughter and Merriment**

"You... That move...! Where did you learn it!?" Zeroken asked Killia

Killia remained quiet as Seraphina stepped between the two. "So what if he used the same move? Sir Killia fought and risked his life to save me." Seraphina told Zeroken.

 _That's not what happened._ Killia and Amura thought.

Seraphina pointed her guns at Zeroken. "Sir Killia is mine. If you dare try to accuse him of anything, I won't forgive you." Seraphina said.

Zeroken growled at Killia. "You thief. It won't be long until I discover the truth." Zeroken said as he turned to walk away.

"I'll take that as a declaration of war." Seraphina said as she began firing at Zeroken as Zeroken quickly ran to avoid getting shot.

"...Kill-Kill, why did that boy call you a thief?" Peashy asked.

Killia raised an eyebrow. "...Kill-Kill...?" He asked.

"Little Peashy gave you a nickname, Sir Killia." Seraphina giggled. "I find it adorable."

Killia sweatdropped. "...Thanks." He said.

"...But seriously, what is he talking about, Killia?" Red Magnus asked.

"Is it that rare of a skill?" Christo asked.

"...I don't know. If even that kid can use it, it can't be that big of a deal." Killia shrugged as Reimu walked up to the group.

"Meiling said she'll let us pass, since we're here to defeat the Lost and Heartless. Let's go." Reimu said as everyone passed through the gates to the Scarlet Blood Castle.

"By the way, Seraphina, if there's one thing you're good at, it's being a damsel in distress." Riku said, earning him a glare from Seraphina.

"Silence!" Seraphina exclaimed as she used her Overload, Balor Gaze on Riku, but Seraphina's eyes widened when she remembered Riku is also a Keyblade Wielder as Riku used Reflect to send the Overload back. "Not again!" Seraphina exclaimed as she was hit with her own Overload, leaving her in a trance. "Master Riku, yay! Master Riku, yay! Master Riku, yay!" She mindlessly chanted.

Riku smirked. "You're right, Sora. You can use Seraphina's Overload against her." He said as Red Magnus laughed.

"Hey, Sera, how does it feel to be under the spell of your own Overload?" Red Magnus asked as he continued laughing.

"It never gets old." Killia chuckled.

 **End BGM**

 _In the Scarlet Blood Castle..._

 **Waltz of the Damned (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I really need to make a mental note not to use my Overload power on a Keyblade Wielder..." Seraphina muttered after Riku snapped her out of it.

"I really need to learn reflect magic at some time." Killia smirked.

"I shudder to know what you'll do to me once you do, Sir Killia." Seraphina shuddered.

"You two can do that after we take care of these Lost." Suika said as everyone turned to the Lost soldiers in front of them as both sides took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Desire for All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

A Fighter used Blade Rush on Reimu, but Reimu dodged and used Evil-Sealing Circle on the Fighter and a Valkyrie. "Shit, I obeyed the Lost, but they always send me out on the front lines." The Fighter complained. "At this rate, I'll just end up dying anyway..."

"I'd be better off running away..." The Valkyrie whimpered.

 _These Lost soldiers must have been forced to join after their Netherworld was destroyed._ Reimu thought. _Maybe they can be of use..._

A Gargoyle used Fire on Kairi, but Kairi used Reflect to send it back to the Gargoyle and then used Mega Wind, sending the Gargoyle to Lea, who finished off the Lost soldier with Hellfire Cross.

A Catsaber had attacked Roxas with Feigned Innocence, but Roxas immediately casted Mega Heal on himself and then used Blade Rush to defeat the demon.

Xion slashed a Gargoyle, but the Gargoyle dodged and used Stone on Xion, but Xion used Zantetsuken and slashed through both the attack and the Gargoyle as Sora and Riku teamed up and used Twilight Ragnarok, taking out multiple Catsabers as Christo finished off the last Gargoyle with Piercing Light.

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of them." Killia said before noticing Reimu talking to with the Fighter and Valkyrie, Reimu giving them a nod as the Fighter and Lady Valkyrie bowed before they ran as Reimu walked up to the group.

"Those two were forced to join the Lost because their home was destroyed." Reimu explained. "They gave me information in exchange for letting them go free with their lives."

"What did you find out?" Seraphina asked.

 **Dive Into The Heart (Kingdom Hearts)**

"It turns out Maleficent is more than an ally. She's become a Demon General for the Lost, leading the Heartless into the Netherworlds." Reimu said.

"Our suspicion is correct yet again." Riku said.

"It gets worse." Reimu continued. "From what they told me, ever since Maleficent joined, some of the Lost have become Heartless themselves."

"The Lost have turned into Heartless!?" Christo exclaimed.

"They gave in to the darkness in their hearts." Kairi sighed.

"This incident has become much more dire." Reimu said.

 **End BGM**

 _In the Scarlet Blood library..._

 **Voile, the Magic Library (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

Everyone but Reimu, Yukari, Yuyuko, Youmu, and Suika's eyes widened in shock as they entered the library. "LOOK AT THE SUPER SIZE OF THIS LIBRARY!" Red Magnus yelled.

"There are countless shelves...all holding a countless of books!" Christo exclaimed in disbelief.

"The Scarlet Blood Castle's library, also known as the Voile, is the No.1 library in all the Netherworlds, known all around for holding countless information on anything imaginable." Youmu explained. "Battle strategies, Evilities, Overloads, you name it. The Voile holds information of it all, including the Lost and most famous demons."

"Yet another fabulous reason why we have to keep Scarlet Blood safe from the Lost." Seraphina said.

Christo nodded. "Indeed. If we can bring Scarlet Blood to our cause, we'll have access to all this information." He said.

 **End BGM**

"Indeed." A voice said as everyone turned to see the librarian walking up to them with a book in her hand.

 **Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

"Ah, hello, Patchy." Reimu greeted with a smile as she turned to her allies. "Everyone, this is the Scarlet Blood Castle's librarian, Patchouli Knowledge." Reimu introduced her purple friend.

Patchouli turned to the group. "So you are the rebel army. I am glad you are here." Patchouli said. "Perhaps you could assist me as well?" Patchouli asked as she turned around to see Lost soldiers approaching them...but they looked more sinister.

 _Heartless Lost...just as those two said._ Reimu thought as everyone took out their weapons and both sides went into battle position.

 **Sinister Shadows (Kingdom Hearts II)**

A Heartless Gargoyle used Stone on Red Magnus, but Red Magnus smacked the attack back at the Heartless and then used Yo-Yo Trick to destroy it.

A Catsaber used Magichange and transformed into a bow for a Heartless Archer to use as the Heartless Archer used Rapid Arrow on Killia, but Killia dodged all the arrows and used Hellfire Rain to take her out.

Seraphina, who had entered Revenge Mode, activated her Overload, Balor Gaze, on a Heartless Fighter, but it failed to have effect, surprising Seraphina as she was hit by the Heartless Fighter's Killer Spin.

"Heartless are unable to be infatuated." Patchouli said as she used Royal Flare to destroy a Heartless Herdic while Namine used Mega Heal on Seraphina.

"Now you tell me..." Seraphina muttered as she got up and used Shotgun Craft on the Heartless Fighter.

Amura used Spear Gate on two Heartless Orcs, destroying them as Plutia used Boomerang! on a Heartless Gargoyle as all the Heartless Lost were defeated.

 **End BGM**

"That's that." Sora said as the Heartless Lost disappeared.

Patchouli turned to the group. "Thank you for the assistance. Now please help Remi as well." Patchouli requested.

"Got it." Reimu said as the group continued onward.

Unknown to them, Zeroken was watching from on top of one of the book cabinets. "Just you wait... I'll reveal your secrets." Zeroken growled, unaware that a red-haired girl was floating right behind him.

"May I help you?" The girl asked, startling Zeroken and making him lose his balance as he fell off the book cabinet as the girl sweatdropped. "Um...sorry?"

 _Back with the group..._

 **Waltz of the Damned**

The group continued walking down the hallways of the Scarlet Blood Castle. "This castle has amazed me in every way so far." Seraphina said.

"It's really big." Plutia said.

Killia turned to the Touhou girls. "Anything else we should know about this place?" He asked.

"There is the castle's Chief Maid." Yukari said.

"Chief Maid?" Peashy asked.

"Chief Maid Sakuya Izayoi. She handles mostly everything in the castle." Youmu explained as a maid suddenly appeared right before the group as everyone but the Touhou girls' eyes widened in surprise. "Did I mention that she can use time?" Youmu asked.

"A time-stopping maid. That sounds way more useful than a hundred Prinnies combined." Seraphina smiled.

"Greetings, rebel army. I am Sakuya Izayoi." Sakuya introduced herself. "My mistress, Overlord Remilia Scarlet requested me to bring you all to her throne room."

Sora nodded. "Alright, take us there." He said before Heartless appeared around them. "...After we take out the Heartless." Sora added as everyone took out there weapons, Sakuya wielding knives as both sides went into battle position.

 **Flowering Night (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

An Invisible slashed Yukari, but Yukari gapped away behind the Heartless and used Laced with Venom to destroy it as Youmu used Meditation Slash on a Large Body from behind.

Seraphina dodged a Magician's Mega Fire and countered with Two-Handed Draw as Red Magnus used Boulder Crush to finish it off.

Peashy ran up to a Darkball and used Dropkick, knocking it into another Darkball as Reimu dispatched them both with Fantasy Seal.

A Soldier kicked Killia, but Killia dodged to the side and used Hurricane Blow, knocking the Heartless into Sora's Strike Raid.

Sakuya suddenly appeared right in front of an Invisible, her eyes turning red as used Soul Sculpture.

"That's kind of creepy..." Kairi muttered while sweatdropping.

"No kidding..." Namine said as she used Giga Star to finish off the last two Heartless.

 **End BGM**

Sakuya put away her knives as she turned to the group. "Now with all the distractions taken care off, let us depart." Sakuya said.

"By the way, how's Flandre?" Suika asked.

Sakuya smiled. "She and the Mistress are having a little fun at the moment." She said. "They will meet us once we get to the throne room."

Christo nodded. "Very well." He said as Sakuya guided everyone to the throne room.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Another Side, Another Story**

A group of Lost and Heartless disappeared as the two vampires of Scarlet Blood, Remilia and Flandre Scarlet, put away their weapons.

"Pitiful." Remilia said. "I expected more from the Lost."

"The underlings are always boring." Flandre yawned. "The Demon Generals and Void Dark are probably much more fun."

"I'm sure you will have lots of fun once we join the rebel army." Remilia said to her sister. "Shall we meet them in the throne room?" She asked.

Flandre smiled. "You bet." She said as both sisters left.

 **End BGM**

 _Back with the group..._

 **Laughter and Merriment**

Everyone was in the throne room, waiting for the Scarlet Sisters to arrive. "When are those two gonna show up?" Seraphina asked, before the door opened as everyone turned to see Remilia and Flandre walking in.

"It's about time." Red Magnus said, earning him a punch from Amura.

"Show some respect." Amura told Red Magnus.

Sakuya appeared in front of the sisters and bowed. "Milady, Little Miss, thank you for coming." Sakuya said.

"So you two are the Mistresses of this wonderful mansion." Seraphina said.

"And you are the rebel army." Remilia smiled. "I am thankful for your assistance in defeating the Lost and Heartless in our Netherworld."

"We couldn't let your Netherworld be destroyed by the Lost." Killia said.

"Ooo, so you're the rebel army!" Flandre smiled cheerfully. "I can't wait to see how strong you are!"

Red Magnus smirked. "Heh, the supreme one will be more than happy to show you his power!" He exclaimed.

Seraphina took out her guns and shot Red Magnus as he fell to the ground. "Absolutely not. A monkey such as yourself has no chance against a mentally unstable vampire." Seraphina said angrily.

The two Scarlet sisters and Sakuya sweatdropped. "Um..." Remilia said.

"Those two are the Overlords of Scorching Flame and Gorgeous." Suika told them.

"That explains why she shot him..." Flandre muttered. "I've heard of the bad relationships between those two Netherworlds."

 **End BGM**

"So, you are the rebel army." A voice said as Red Magnus immediately got up and everyone looked around, but the Keyblade Wielders and Lea's eyes widened.

"That voice...Maleficent!" Namine exclaimed as Maleficent appeared between the rebel army and the Scarlet crew.

 **Villain of a Sort**

"We meet again, Keyblade Wielders." Maleficent said.

"You! You're the old hag who sent the Heartless into our Netherworld!" Flandre exclaimed angrily.

An anime tic mark appeared on Maleficent's head. "It's very rude to call your elders and old hag." Maleficent said, looking at Flandre.

"I for one think you should definitely be called an old hag." Seraphina smirked.

"So you're the Lost's new Demon General." Killia said. "The one responsible for some of the Lost now being Heartless."

Maleficent smirked evilly. "That is correct. I am Demon General Maleficent. I am the one who sends the Heartless into the Netherworlds." She said. "Heartless such as this..." Maleficent raised her staff as Heartless Lost appeared all around the room.

"Heh, these guys are just small fry." Red Magnus smirked. "Red Magnus will deal with them in a second!"

"That's not all of them." Riku said as pieces of armor suddenly fell from the sealing and started piecing itself together as all the parts except the feet were floating as everyone but the Keyblade Wielders and Lea's eyes widened.

 **Face It**

"Guard Armor!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Now that's more like it!" Red Magnus exclaimed.

"Till we meet again, rebel army." Maleficent said as she disappeared, leaving everyone to fight the Heartless as everyone took out their weapons, Remilia taking out her spear and Flandre taking out her sword, and went into battle position.

 **Shrouding Dark Cloud (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Killia ran up and punched Guard Armor, but Gurad Armor countered by slashing Killia away with its arms, but Christo used Heal on Killia as Killia quickly recovered and used Hellfire Rain.

Suika used Hurricane Blow on a Heartless Mothman, knocking it into Sakuya's Phantomic Killer in Night Mist as Flandre used Laevateinn to destroy a Heartless Valkyrie.

A Heartless Catsaber slashed Amura, but she blocked and used Impaler Drop, before jumping out of the way of a Heartless Fighter's Killer Spin as Red Magnus used Wild Crescent to destroy both Heartless Lost.

Guard Armor jumped up and slammed down on Seraphina, but Seraphina jumped out of the way of the attack and saw Guard Armor's head fall to the ground as she just blinked. "Um..." Seraphina said in confusion.

"That Heartless lost his head." Plutia said.

"Well...this is interesting." Christo said as the three simply watched the comedic scene of Guard Armor trying to find its head and putting it back on before they got back to fighting the Heartless.

A Heartless Minotaur used Stolen Slice on Peashy, but Peashy nimbly avoided the attack and used Full Power Hit, destroying it as she entered Revenge Mode. "Alright! Overload Skill! Yellow Overdrive!" Peashy exclaimed as a pillar of light formed around her as she transformed, looking much different. "Yellow Heart!" She exclaimed.

"Oh? Little Peashy has an Overload as well, despite not being an Overlord." Lea smirked.

Red Magnus was staring at a...certain part of Yellow Heart. "...Is it me, or did Little Pea's chest grow?" Red Magnus asked.

"THAT'S THE ONE THING YOU NOTICE!?" Seraphina yelled, shooting Red Magnus as he fell to the ground as Kairi sweatdropped and used Mega Heal on Red Magnus while Seraphina looked at Yellow Heart. _Although I must admit these changes are rather surprising..._ Seraphina thought as Yellow Heart used Carnage Fang on Guard Armor.

" **Spear the Gungnir!** " Remilia exclaimed as she threw a threw a giant energy spear that pierced through several Heartless Lost and destroyed them while Roxas, Lea, Namine, and Xion teamed up and used Bond of Nobodies, taking out a few Heartless Orcs.

A Heartless Minotaur slashed Kairi, but she used Heal on herself as Sora and Riku entered Revenge Mode. "Overload Skill! Dark Key!" Riku exclaimed, transforming into Dark Riku while Sora activated his Overload and became Light Sora as they both teamed up with Kairi and used Destiny Keys to take out the Heartless Minotaur.

Namine used Giga Ice on Guard Armor, destroying the arms and legs as Christo used Piercing Light on the body.

"Shall we end this?" Remilia asked Flandre.

"Let's get him." Flandre smirked.

" **Scarlet Force!** " The Scarlet sisters exclaimed as they charged Guard Armor and slashed it several times, before charging up a huge blast and flinging it at Guard Armor, destroying it as well as the rest of the Heartless Lost.

"This is the power of the Scarlet sisters..." Christo said in awe.

Red Magnus smirked. "Heh, Red Magnus is getting super pumped!" Red Magnus exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

"That does it." Riku said as he, Sora, and Peashy changed back.

"Well, now that all the Heartless are gone..." Christo said.

"I already know what you're going to ask." Remilia smiled. "We will gladly join the rebel army."

"I had a feeling you would." Yuyuko smiled.

Killia noticed Flandre staring at him. "Is something wrong?"

"The way you fight... It looks like you're trying to stay sane." Flandre said.

"...What are you talking about?" Killia asked.

"...It's nothing." Flandre smiled.

 _Even Flandre knows of Killia's trouble..._ Amura thought.

"Now that Scarlet Blood is safe, let's head back." Seraphina said as everyone went back to the pocket Netherworld, but Amura stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Killia asked.

"I have a feeling we're forgetting something..." Amura said before shrugging and heading back with Killia.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

 _According to historians, many quickly gave up when confronted with Demon Emperor Void Dark's ultimatum, and numerous Netherworlds surrendered before any blood was shed._

 _In smaller Netherworlds, like Toto Bunny, both civilians and Overlords surrendered in exchange for their lives._

 _Typically, the Netherworlds that gave in to the tyranny of the Demon Emperor were forced to join the Lost Army and fight the war..._

 _ **Episode 3 - His Name is Zeroken**_

 _ **END**_

 **End BGM**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1\. Riku is another main character from the Kingdom Hearts series, while Dawn is the fan made Netherworld he rules.**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Road to Dawn - Halves damage taken from Heartless enemies.**

 **His unique skills are three Dark Commands from the Kingdom Hearts games:**

 **Level 10: Dark Firaga. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Launch a fireball imbued with dark power at the opponent.**

 **Level 40: Chaos Blade. Range: 3 spaces in front. Slash through your enemies with your Keyblade imbued with dark power.**

 **Level 70: Dark Aura. Range: Up to 5 spaces. Imbue yourself in a dark aura and charge at the opponent continuously, ending with a massive pillar of darkness.**

 **Team Skills:**

 **Twilight Aura. Range: In front. Allies needed: Sora. Imbue yourselves in light and dark aura and charge at the opponent, ending with a massive pillar of light and darkness.**

 **Overload: Dark Key. Become Dark Riku for 3 turns. Absorbs damage if hit by a Heartless enemy.**

 **2\. Kairi is another character from the Kingdom Hearts series, while Princess Light is the fan made Netherworld she rules.**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Royal Light - Increases HP of all allies on the battlefield.**

 **Her unique skills are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Healing Light. Range: Plus-shape up to 3 spaces all around. Call forth a pure light that heals your allies.**

 **Level 40: Holy. Range: Plus-shape up to 3 spaces all around. Bring down a pillar of light that damages your enemies.**

 **Level 70: Ultima Light. Range: Square-shape up to 3 spaces all around. Unleash the ultimate power of light on your enemies.**

 **Team Skills:**

 **Angelic Light. Range: 3 spaces all around. Allies needed: Christo. Call forth a pure light that heals all allies around you.**

 **Destiny Keys. Range: In front. Allies needed: Sora and Riku. Slash the enemy with your Keyblades several times before throwing your Keybaldes at the enemy in unison, resulting in an explosion of light.**

 **Overload: Heart of Light. Fully heal all allies and removes all status ailments.**

 **3\. Namine is Kairi's Nobody from the Kingdom Hearts series.**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Phantom Promise - Heal 25% more HP.**

 **Her unique skills are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Healing Light. Range: Plus-shape up to 3 spaces all around. Call forth a pure light that heals your allies.**

 **Level 40: Holy. Range: Plus-shape up to 3 spaces all around. Bring down a pillar of light that damages your enemies.**

 **Level 70: Ultima Light. Range: Square-shape up to 3 spaces all around. Unleash the ultimate power of light on your enemies.**

 **Team Skills:**

 **Twin Lights. Range: Plus-shape in front. Allies needed: Kairi. Bring down two huge pillars of light onto your enemies.**

 **Overload: Heart of Light. Fully heal all allies and removes all status ailments.**

 **4\. Lea is Roxas' friend when he was in Organization XIII.**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Burn Baby! - Normal attacks may leave the enemy burned.**

 **His unique skills are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Burst Frontier. Range: 3 spaces in front. Charge at your enemies, leaving a stream of fire that burns through them.**

 **Level 40: Hellfire Cross. Range: X-shape up to 3 spaces in front. Coat your chakrams in fire and throw them in an X-shape at your enemies.**

 **Level 70: Flurry of Dancing Flames. Range: In front. Unleash a barrage of fiery attacks at the enemy, ending with an enormous fire pillar eruption.**

 **Team Skills:**

 **Twin Hellfire. Range: Plus-shape up to 3 spaces. Allies needed: Killia. Unleash a fury of fireballs from both sides of your enemies before unleashing two huge fireballs in unison, resulting in a fiery explosion that can be seen from the sky.**

 **Blazing Light. Range: Plus-shape in front. Allies needed: Roxas. Unleash a pillar of fire below the enemy while a pillar of light is summoned from above, squeezing the enemy in between and resulting in an explosion of fire and light.**

 **Overload: Burning Field. Inflict Burn status on all enemies within 2 spaces.**

 **5\. Xion is Roxas' friend when he was in Organization XIII.**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **The Mirror - Counterattack the opponent with the same magic spell used.**

 **Her unique skills are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Sonic Blade. Range: 3 spaces in front. Slash through your enemies at sonic speed.**

 **Level 40: Ragnarok. Range: Plus-shape up to 3 spaces all around. Unleash countless blasts of light at your enemies.**

 **Level 70: Ars Arcanum. Range: In front. Unleash a barrage of strikes on the enemy with the last strike ending in pillar of light.**

 **Overload: Nonexistent Light. Brings down huge beams of light that deal massive damage to all units within 3 spaces all around.**

 **6\. Reimu is one of the main characters of the Touhou series, while Fantasia is the name of the Netherworld she rules.**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Exterminator - Increases damage dealt to monster enemies.**

 **Her unique skills are three of her spell cards picked at random:**

 **Level 10: Yin-Yang Orb. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Fire a yin-yang orb at the enemy.**

 **Level 40: Evil-Sealing Circle. Range: Surrounding. Create a huge pillar of holy light that damages nearby enemies.**

 **Level 70: Fantasy Seal. Range: Plus-shape up to 3 spaces all around. Unleash countless homing energy blasts at your enemies.**

 **Team Skills:**

 **Maiden's Boundary. Range: Square-shape in front. Allies needed: Yukari. Knock your enemies into a gap and unleash powerful fire, wind, and ice magic, then throw your enemies out of the gap and unleash a huge pillar of light.**

 **Overload: Fantasy Nature. If hit 7 times in 3 turns, unleash a powerful attack that deal massive damage to all enemies.**

 **7\. Ultra Planeptune is the Planeptune from the Ultradimension that Plutia rules, making her the Overlord, while Peashy also lives there with Plutia.**

 **Plutia -**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Innocent Sadist - Normal attacks may lower Defense and Resist stats while in Revenge Mode.**

 **Her unique skills are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Boomerang!. Range: 3 spaces in front. Throw your doll like a boomerang at your enemies.**

 **Level 40: Stress Release!. Range: Plus-shape up to 3 spaces all around. Take out all your stress on the doll, dealing damage to your enemies as well.**

 **Level 70: With Dolls!. Range: Up to 4 spaces all around. Command your doll to attack the enemy.**

 **Her unique skills as Iris Heart are different:**

 **Level 10: Fighting Viper. Range: Small V-shape in front. Slash your enemies in a V-shape.**

 **Level 40: Verbal Abuse. Range: In front. Crush the enemy with your foot and verbally abuse them, resulting in an explosion soon after.**

 **Level 70: Thunder Blade Kick. Range: Square-shape up to 3 spaces in any direction. Create a giant ball of electricity and stomp it down onto your enemies, ending by blowing a kiss that fires lasers at the enemies.**

 **Team Skills (As Plutia):**

 **Even Nep's Shocked. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Allies needed: Neptune. Take out all your stress on your doll, dealing damage to your enemies as well while your friend watches with a shocked look on your face and then stomping on the doll together, creating a massive blast onto the enemies.**

 **Sharing Force. Range: Square-shape in front. Allies needed: Blanc, Noire, and Vert. Strike the enemies together several times, before firing several beams at them that result in a massive explosion.**

 **Team Skills (As Iris Heart):**

 **Planeptune's Overlords. Range: In front. Allies needed: Purple Heart. Slash through the enemy and then slash it at you before crushing them with your foot.**

 **Sharing Force. Range: Square-shape in front. Allies needed: White Heart, Black Heart, and Green Heart. Strike the enemies together several times, before firing several beams at them that result in a massive explosion.**

 **Overload: Iris Overdrive. Become Iris Heart for 3 turns.**

 **Peashy -**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Child Power - Increase accuracy and evasion after each attack.**

 **Her unique skills are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Full Power Hit. Range: In front. Attack the enemy with a full power punch.**

 **Level 40: Dropkick. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Jump and kick down on the enemy with both of your feet.**

 **Level 70: Secret Move!. Range: Short horizontal line up to 3 spaces. Unleash your secret move on your enemies.**

 **Her skills as Yellow Heart are different:**

 **Level 10: Guard Strike. Range: In front. Strike the enemy really hard with your claws.**

 **Level 40: Hard Break Kick. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Kick the enemy really hard.**

 **Level 70: Carnage Fang. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Unleash a barrage of really powerful strikes at the enemy.**

 **Team Skill (As Peashy):**

 **Beat Up Combo. Range: In front. Allies needed: Neptune. Punch the enemy to your unaware friend really hard, sending them both flying away.**

 **Dangerous Play. Range: In front. Allies needed: Plutia. Punch the enemy really hard, then fire a giant beam at the enemy.**

 **Team Skills (As Yellow Heart):**

 **Beat Up Combo. Range: Short horizontal line in front. Allies needed: Purple Heart. Slash the enemy really hard together.**

 **Dangerous Play. Range: Short horizontal line in front. Allies needed: Iris Heart. Slash the enemy together before ending with a cross slash.**

 **Overload: Yellow Overdrive. Become Yellow Heart for 3 turns.**

 **8\. Remilia Scarlet, Flandre Scarlet, Sakuya Izayoi, Patchouli Knowledge, and Hong Meiling are all characters from the Touhou series, while Scarlet Blood is the fan made Remilia rules.**

 **Remilia -**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Scarlet Kiss - Absorbs 5% of damage given.**

 **Her unique skills are three of her spell cards picked at random:**

 **Level 10: Spear the Gungnir. Range: 3 spaces in front. Throw a giant energy spear that pierces through your enemies.**

 **Level 40: Red the Nightless Castle. Range: All around. Create a giant pillar of energy that damage all enemies around you.**

 **Level 70: Scarlet Gensokyo. Range: Square-shape in front. Shroud the sky in a scarlet mist that brings down a giant laser onto your enemies.**

 **Team Skills:**

 **Aristocrat's Power. Range: Up to 4 spaces. Allies needed: Seraphina. Trap the enemy in a heart and slash them several times, before piercing them with a spear encased in two pink beams.**

 **Scarlet Fantasy. Range: Square-shape to 2 spaces. Allies needed: Reimu. Fire countless homing orbs and lasers at your enemy ending in a ground-shattering explosion.**

 **Scarlet Force. Range: Plus-shape up to 3 spaces. Allies needed: Flandre. Charge forward and slash the enemy several times before ending with a huge energy blast.**

 **Overload: Millennium Vampire. Doubles all stats for 2 turns.**

 **Flandre -**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Unstable Power - 10% chance to deathblow weaker enemies with attacks.**

 **Her unique skills are three of her spell cards picked at random:**

 **Level 10: Laevateinn. Range: Short horizontal line in front. Slash through your enemies with a giant energy sword.**

 **Level 40: Starbow Break. Range: Plus-shape in front. Send down rainbow lasers at your enemies, resulting in a giant explosion that destroys half the earth.**

 **Level 70: Ripples of 495 Years. Range: Pyramid-shape in front. Release galaxy-destroying ripples with the power locked away for 495 years.**

 **Team Skills:**

 **Berserk Rampage. Range: Square-shape in front. Allies needed: Usalia. Transform and go berserk on your enemies, slashing them multiple times before ending by firing two blasts at your enemies in unison, resulting in an earth-shattering explosion.**

 **Overload: Insanity Release. Quadruples Attack but halves Defense for 3 turns.**

 **Sakuya -**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Loyal Maid - If Remilia is within 2 spaces, raises accuracy by 50%.**

 **Her unique skills are three of her spell cards picked at random:**

 **Level 10: Phantasmic Killer in Night Mist. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Send out multiple knives that pierce through the enemy at super high speeds.**

 **Level 40: Soul Sculpture. Range: Short horizontal line in front. Slash your enemies multiple times with your knives.**

 **Level 70: Sakuya's World. Range: Square-shape in front. Trap your enemies in your world and unleash countless knives that stab your enemies all at once.**

 **Team Skills:**

 **Maid Service. Range: Self. Allies needed: Remilia. Serve your master tea in no time, boosting your Attack and Fire resistance.**

 **Sakuya has no Overload.**

 **Patchouli -**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Element Knowledge - Halves damage taken from magic last used.**

 **Her unique skills are three of her spell cards picked at random:**

 **Level 10: Royal Flare. Range: Surrounding. Unleash powerful sun magic that damages all nearby units.**

 **Level 40: Philosopher's Stone. Range: Plus-shape up to 3 spaces. Summon magical stones that release powerful fire, ice, wind, and star magic at your enemies.**

 **Level 70: Ancient Elemental. Range: Square-shape in front. Unleash the true power of the elements, firing gigantic fire, ice, wind, and star beams at your enemies before ending with a huge elemental beam.**

 **Overload: Element Eclipse. Deal elemental damage to the enemy based on their weakest elemental resistance.**

 **Meiling -**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Martial Master - Increases damage dealt each time a fist skill is used consecutively.**

 **Her unique skills are three of her spell cards picked at random:**

 **Level 10: Earth-moving Star Bullet. Range: Plus-shape up to 3 spaces. Fire a huge rainbow blast at your enemies.**

 **Level 40: Roc-Killing Fist. Range: In front. Unleash a combo of powerful blows, ending with a punch that sends the enemy into the sky.**

 **Level 70: Rainbow Brilliance Palm. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Thrust your palm right through the enemy at full force, resulting in a huge rainbow explosion.**

 **Team Skills:**

 **Exploding Tiger Palm. Range: Up to 2 spaces. Allies needed: Killia. Punch the enemy into the air and thrust your palms right through him right when he comes down, encasing him in ice before resulting in a huge rainbow explosion.**

 **Meiling has no Overload.**


	4. Yellow, Rabbit, and Curry

**Villain of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Void Dark was standing in front of his throne when a Mothman flew up to him as he turned to him.

"L-Lord Void Dark! It's an emergency! The Overlords we captured have escaped!" The Mothman warned before a man attacked him and turned him into space dust as nine more appeared behind him.

"We have caught you off guard, Void Dark! My brothers and I shamefully allowed ourselves to be captured so that we could kill you!" The man said. "Though you are strong, not even you can take on the Ten Asura Kings!" He proclaimed as his brothers went into battle position as he approached Void Dark. "Let's go! My name is Alfonzo, the eldest brother of the Ten Asura Kings! And, the Roaring Rampant-" Was all Alfonzo could say before Void Dark fired a beam through him and easily turned him into space dust as the brothers' eyes widened with fear.

Void Dark chuckled. "So there were some jolly fools still left." He smirked.

"Crap!" One of the brothers cursed. "L-Lord Void Dark, this isn't what it seems! We were instigated into this by our foolish brother..." He tried to reason when another Mothman appeared beside Void Dark, shocking the nine brothers.

"As his 84th secretary, I shall be assisting Lord Void Dark. I am Viscount Mothman, moth." The 84th Secretary introduced himself. "I am here on behalf of my predecessor, who spilt tea on my master, moth." He said before speaking for Void Dark. "My master, Lord Void Dark, is most generous. He has decided to pardon you for your crimes, moth." The 84th Secretary said.

"Whew. We're saved..." The brother sighed in relief.

"Except, moth..." The 84th Secretary continued, scaring the brothers. "Only one of you can be pardoned, moth." The brothers' eyes widened as Void Dark smirked. "The one who survives will be rewarded with the position of Demon General, moth." The 84th Secretary stated. "Entertain my master with a no holds barred Overlord battle royale, moth. Now, please, get to it."

The brothers were quiet for a few seconds before facing each other and going into battle position as Void Dark watched in amusement.

 **End BGM**

 _ **Episode 4 - Yellow, Rabbit, and Curry**_

 _With the heroes..._

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So this is the pocket Netherworld?" Remilia asked while looking around.

Seraphina nodded. "Correct. We rest here until we receive intel on where the Lost attack next." She said before noticing the Dimension Prinny walked up to them. "What is it?"

"We have a problem, dood. Someone locked the Dimension Gate." The Dimension Prinny said. "I'm sorry, but we can't use the gate to move on to other Netherworlds, dood."

"If we're having problems with the gate, that's your responsibility. Go do something about it." Seraphina ordered.

"Is there any way to unlock it?" Amura asked.

"There is. If you can enhance this item, then you can force open the lock, dood." The Dimension Prinny said as he gave them a Gate Key.

"Now who on the Netherworlds would lock our Dimension Gate?" Yuyuko wondered.

Yukari sighed. "The only person who would pull such a childish prank is...probably him." She said.

"You mean that Zeroken kid?" Meiling asked as Yukari nodded in response.

Seraphina growled. "This is a good excuse to capture that brat and tear him to pieces." She said.

"Dammit! Who would lock the supreme one's Dimension Gate!?" Red Magnus exclaimed. "Who did this!?"

Everyone looked at Red Magnus weirdly. "Are you serious?" Seraphina asked. "If we were basing it on lack of imagination, you would be the Supreme Overlord."

"Heh, stop it. Flattery will get you super nowhere." Red Magnus chuckled, earning a sweatdrop from Reimu.

"You're just asking to be insulted, are you?" Reimu asked.

"If you go to the Item Worlder, you can enter a dungeon called the Item World, dood." The Dimension Prinny explained. "The Item World is a world that exists within each item, dood. If you keep battling there you can enhance your items, dood."

"...We'll be going out of our way, but we don't have a choice." Killia said as everyone but Seraphina and Xion left for the Item World.

"Is something bothering you, Seraphina?" Xion asked.

"I hardly think that little kid left after just setting that prank on the Dimension Gate." Seraphina exclaimed. "Prinnies! I want a damage report!"

A Prinny quickly approached the duo and saluted. "Reprting, dood! All the fist weapons in the weapon shop were switched with Thimbles, dood!" He reported.

"...Thimbles? Really?" Xion asked.

An anime tic mark appeared on Seraphina's head as she grunted in frustration. "How childish. Collect them all!" She ordered.

"Aye aye, dood!" The Prinny exclaimed as he left to collect the Thimbles as another Prinny quickly approached them and saluted.

"Reporting, dood! A bill was submitted to the Dark Assembly entitled "Fist Weapons Only", dood!" The Prinny reported.

This time, an anime tic mark appeared on Xion's head. "Really!?" She exclaimed.

Seraphina grunted in frustration again. "Do whatever it takes to bribe them into denying that bill!" She ordered.

"Aya aye, dood!" The Prinny exclaimed as he left to bribe the Dark Assembly into denying the bill as a third Prinny approached them and saluted.

"Reporting, dood! Sardines were stolen in bulk from storage." The Prinny reported cheerfully.

Xion could only stare at the Prinny after hearing that report. "Oh, is that so? Were they delicious?" Seraphina asked.

"You bet! We're stuffed, dood!" The Prinny answered happily.

An anime tic mark appeared on Seraphina's head as Xion sighed. "3...2...1..." Xion counted down.

"Death Sentence." Seraphina stated as two other Prinnies came up and all three started cowering in fear.

"Ay-yi-yi, dood! How'd she know it was us, dood!?" The Prinny exclaimed before Seraphina took out her guns and shot all three Prinnies as they disappeared.

Xion sweatdropped as Seraphina put her guns away. "Let's go." Seraphina said as the two girls left to catch up with the group in the Item World.

 **Beneath the Ground (Kingdom Hearts II)**

 _Floor 1 - Gelidiums (2), Herdics (2), a Shadow_

Killia used Triple Strike to easily destroy the Shadow as Yukari used Flying' Insect's Nest on the Herdics while Patchouli dispatched the Gelidiums with Ice.

 _Floor 2 - Catsabers (3), a Soldier, a Large Body_

Sora used Strike Raid on the Soldier, destroying it as Red Magnus used Silver Slugger on the Large Body from behind while Lea used Burst Frontier on the Catsabers.

 _Floor 3 - Pixies (4), Orcs (2)_

Kairi and Namine used Reflect to send the Pixies' Ice and Fire magic back as Seraphina finished them off with Two-Handed Draw while Flandre destroyed the two Orcs with Starbow Break.

 _Floor 4 - Gargoyles (3), Red Nocturnes (3)_

A Gargoyle used Stone on Yuyuko, but she gracefully dodged and used Swallowtail Butterfly to defeat the Gargoyle as Youmu used Meditation Slash to kill the other two while Roxas used Mega Ice on the Red Nocturnes.

 _Floor 5 - Fighters (4), Valkyries (3), a Cleric_

Reimu lazily dodged a Fighter's Blade Rush and used Fantasy Seal to kill all the Fighters as Meiling used Earth-moving Star Bullet on the Valkyries while Roxas used Killer Spin to defeat the Cleric.

 _Floor 6 - Orcs (5)_

Plutia used Stress Release! on the Orcs, taking them all out immediately as everyone else looked at Plutia wide eyed.

"Sir Killia, Plutia starting to creep me out." Seraphina nervously whispered.

"No kidding." Killia whispered back.

 _Floor 7 - ?_

Everyone watched curiously as an egg fell to the ground, before a dark aura erupted from the egg as Proto Darkdeath appeared before them.

"Everyone, be careful. This enemy is very strong." Christo warned.

"Alright, then." Suika smirked while cracking her knuckles. "Let's take thihs thing down." She said as everyone went into battle position as Proto Darkdeath roared at them.

 **Xerneas/Yveltal Battle! (Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

Roxas ran up and slashed Proto Darkdeath with both of his Keyblades, but Proto Darkdeath shrugged off the attack and swatted him away, but Roxas quickly recovered and used Giga Wind on him as Red Magnus used Steel-Arm Lariat, but Proto Darkdeath caught the attack and threw him to Seraphina, knocking them both to the ground as Kairi quickly used Mega Heal on both of them.

Killia used Hellfire Rain on Proto Darkdeath, but Proto Darkdeath countered by slamming his fist down on Killia, but Killia dodged out of the way and used Exploding Tiger as Amura followed with Radiant Prison, but Proto Darkdeath immediately recovered and punched them, but they both dodged the fist.

Christo used Mega Star on Proto Darkdeath while Sora used Ragnarok and Riku used Dark Firaga, but Proto Darkdeath wasn't fazed by the attacks and fired a dark beam at them, blasting the three away, but Christo used Giga Heal on them and got up and used Piercing Light.

Yukari used Laced with Venom on Proto Darkdeath, but the attack barely left a dent on him as he punched her, but Yukari evaded through a gap as Reimu used Fantasy Seal and Youmu used Floral Nirvana, but Proto Darkdeath punched them away.

Mostly everyone except Amura was on the ground panting in exhaustion as Proto Darkdeath smirked and approached the group.

"What do we do?" Seraphina asked. "Our attacks aren't having much effect."

"H-Hold on, I'm thinking!" Christo exclaimed, trying to find a way to beat Proto Darkdeath before noticing Amura advancing. "Amura, what are you doing!?"

"I'll handle it." Amura said as a powerful aura started surging around her, making Proto Darkdeath stop his advance as everyone took a step back in surprise.

"Wh-What's going on!?" Youmu exclaimed. "I've never seen Amura have this much strength!"

"Such power..." Christo said in awe. _I never knew Amura had this much magic potential._

Proto Darkdeath roared and punched Amura, but a barrier stopped the fist, surprising Proto Darkdeath as Amura released her aura, knocking Proto Darkdeath several feet before she suddenly appeared right in front of Proto Darkdeath and used Light Pulse, but the attack was much stronger than before as Proto Darkdeath was blasted away.

Proto Darkdeath roared at Amura and fired a dark beam at her, but she disappeared and reappeared a few feet from Proto Darkdeath and used Radiant Prison.

Proto Darkdeath was soon on his last knees as Amura looked at him. "It's over." Amura said as she used Shining Starstorm on Proto Darkdeath, causing him to roar in pain before he was completely destroyed.

 **End BGM**

Amura stopped exerting her aura and turned to the shocked group, smiling. "Well, shall we move on?" Amura asked as she left for the next floor.

"Whoa, Red Magnus knew she was strong, but not this strong." Red Magnus said.

"It seems there's more to Amura than meets the eye." Seraphina said before looking at Killia, who seemed to be thinking about something. "Is somethin wrong, Sir Killia?"

Killia shook his head. "...It's nothing." Killia said before closing his eyes. _That power...why does it feel so familiar?_ He thought as Kairi activated her Overload to heal everyone.

"Well, might as well keep going. We don't want to keep Amura waiting." Christo said as everyone but him followed after Amura. _Amura's strength is far greater than what I saw through my Clairvoyance. With this much power she might..._ Christo thought before shaking his head. _No. It's too soon to know for sure. I will have to look into her more._ He thought as he left to catch up with the group.

 **Beneath the Ground**

 _Floor 8 - Gargoyles (4), Watchers (2)_

"It's back to this music again." Plutia said.

"Well, the fourth wall is currently busted." Christo sighed as Suika crushed the Gargoyles with Missing Power while Remilia destroyed the Watchers with Scarlet Gensokyo.

 _Floor 9 - Dire Plants (5), a Chimera_

The Keyblade Wielders reflected the Dire Plant's seeds back at them, dispatching them immediately as Peashy evaded the Chimera's Gloomy Tears and destroyed it with Full Power Hit.

"After the 10th floor, we can advance through the plot, right?" Peashy asked as Killia and Seraphina looked at her and sweatdropped.

 _Breaking the fourth wall is natural with these two, isn't it?_ Seraphina thought.

 _Floor 10 - Watchers (10), a Guardian_

 **Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"This is getting annoying." Reimu growled as she used Yin-Yang Orb on a Watcher, but then had to avoid a laser from another Watcher.

Peashy was busy evading lasers from a few Watchers, before noticing that Plutia had entered Revenge Mode. "Oh boy..." Peashy said.

"What's wrong with Plutia entering Revenge Mode?" Youmu asked, before noticing Plutia smirking sadistically. "Uh, Plutia...?"

"Overload Skill: Iris Overdrive!" Plutia exclaimed as a light pillar formed around her as she transformed into Iris Heart, now wielding a sword instead of a doll. "Now to have some fun~." Iris Heart giggled as flew to Guardian and used Fighting Viper.

"...Is it me or does Plutia seem...different?" Reimu asked as Iris Heart beat up the Heartless while laughing.

Killia sweatdropped. "By different, you mean more of a sadist?" He asked.

"Yeesh. And I thought she was a sweet and innocent girl." Flandre shuddered as Iris Heart defeated all the Heartless.

"Mmm, it's disappoints me that Heartless don't speak. I would love to hear their screams~" Iris Heart sadistically giggled, sending chills down everyone but Peashy's spine as she turned to her allies. "Well, let's be off now." Iris Heart said as she left the Item World as everyone else followed soon after.

 **Moving On (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Everyone returned to the pocket Netherworld as Plutia changed back. "Yay! Now we can unlock the Dimension Gate!" Plutia cheered happily as everyone else sweatdropped.

"She's back to her innocent, slow-talking self..." Christo muttered.

"Well, Ploot is known as the Sweet-yet-Sadistic Overlord." Peashy exclaimed. "She's normally sweet and innocent, but when she transforms, she becomes a sadist."

"That would explain her behavior when she entered Revenge Mode." Yukari said.

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, the alarm went off, surprising everyone.

"What's going on now!?" Reimu asked.

 **No Time To Think (Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded)**

A Prinny ran up to the group. "It's an emergency, dood! We got a high-level security alert!" The Prinny exclaimed.

"What wrong?" Amura asked.

"We have an intruder, dood!" The Prinny exclaimed.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Roxas shouted. "TWO INTRUSIONS IN ONE DAY!?"

"Who would be rude enough to invade my pocket Netherworld this time!?" Seraphina exclaimed.

Red Magnus smirked. "Heh, sounds fun. They've got super balls to try and pick a fight with us." He said. "The supreme one shall take super care of this."

"Another intruder...? Could Zeroken be back already? Or is it one of the Lost's assault squads...?" Namine wondered.

"The intruder is hiding somewhere in this pocket Netherworld, dood!" The Prinny exclaimed. "We searched as long as we could (while you were in the Item World), but we couldn't find them, dood!" The Prinny saluted. "The intruder must be a professional, dood! So everyone please be careful and stay aware of your surroundings!"

Peashy's eyes lit up. "Ooh, hide-and-seek! I wanna play!" Peashy exclaimed as she quickly left to look for the intruder.

"Even though she is a powerful demon, she's still a little kid." Lea chuckled as everyone split up to look for the intruder.

 _With Killia, Seraphina, and Remilia..._

 **Bounce-O-Rama (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

Killia, Seraphina, and Remilia searched the kitchen area for the intruder, only to find a very angry Prinny. "The sardine curry that Killia made has disappeared, dood!" The Prinny exclaimed. "It must've been the intruder, dood!"

"Come again? Killia made you sardine curry?" Remilia asked.

"Sir Killia, could you not feed the Prinnied on your own? They'll get bigheaded." Seraphina said.

"But these guys are doing their jobs." Killia told Seraphina. "A little won't hurt."

"Your undemonic attitude never ceases to amaze me." Remilia sighed.

"I didn't even take a single bite... I won't forgive that intruder, dood!" The Prinny exclaimed.

"...Let's leave the Prinny alone." Remilia said as the three continued their search.

 _With the female Keyblade Wielders..._

Kairi, Namine, and Xion looked near the dimension gate when Suika walked up to them. "He's not in the Item World." Suika shrugged.

"...You went in there to battle the residents there didn't you?" Kairi asked.

"...Maybe."

Namine sighed. "What are going to do with you?"

 _With Peashy..._

Peashy was eagerly looking for the intruder when she saw an unfamiliar yellow Prinny. _A yellow Prinny? Did Sera have one of those?_ Peashy thought before she smelt something. "Curry?" Peashy wondered as she went up to the yellow Prinny. "Hiya! I'm Peashy!" Peashy greeted, startling the yellow prinny as it turned to her. "Huh? Why do you look so pale?" Peashy asked.

"I-I'm not pale. I have my healthy yellow complexion, plip." The yellow Prinny lied, sounding female.

"Plip? I thought all Prinnies say 'dood' in every line they say." She wondered before shrugging. "Anyway, I haven't seen you around. Are you the intruder?"

"I-Intruder? Not me. I've been framed, plip. Do you even have any proof?"

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, two Prinnies ran up to two. "Stop trying to act all innocent, dood!" A Prinny said.

"You can fool everything under the sun, but you can't fool our noses, dood!" The other exclaimed.

"This pleasant and stimulating smell... If I'm not mistaken, it's sardine curry! YOU'RE THE CRIMINAL, DOOOOOOD!"

"So that's why I smelt curry." Peashy said.

 **Outlaw! (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

"Crap! I was foiled by the smell of curry, plip." The yellow Prinny exclaimed before quickly running away.

"WAAAIIIT, DOOD! Killia made that just for us... GIVE US BACK SARDINE OUR CURRY, DOOOOOOD!" A Prinny shouted as they gave chase.

"Those Prinnies are really mad..." Peashy said as she went after the yellow Prinny. "That curry Killia made must be pretty good if they're this desperate. Prinnies usually don't do any work at all."

The others had met up with each other, asking if they found anyone suspicious, but they only gave a negative response before noticing the yellow Prinny and two Prinnies zoom right by them, leaving question marks on everyone's heads as Peashy ran up to them. "That yellow Prinny's the intruder, and she's making off with the curry!" Peashy told them before continuing her chase.

"Did you say curry!?" Red Magnus, Seraphina, and Christo exclaimed before running after the yellow Prinny with Peashy.

"As much as I want to eat right now, catching the intruder is more important." Flandre said as everyone else ran off, leaving Killia alone as the Other Killia appeared.

 **Riku (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix)**

"Hmph...curry? How nostalgic... That sure takes me back." The Other Killia said as a different image of the same girl appeared in his mind.

"Hey, Killia, can you help me with the cooking?" The girl asked before the image disappeared.

"That smile will never come back. Who was it that took that smile away?" The Other Killia asked. "Carry out your revenge. Destroy everything. Isn't that why you crawled back from the brink of death and parted ways with your most trusted companion?" Killia stayed silent while the Other Killia smirked. "Who cares about a world in which she no longer exists? Just destroy everything...! Unleash me...now!"

"SHUT UP!" Killia yelled as the Other Killia disappeared before he took out a flower encased in ice which surprisingly didn't wither. "Lieze... Please help me stay sane until I get my revenge..."

From a distance, Amura watched the whole thing and looked at Killia sympathetically. "Killia..."

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Laughter and Merriment**

Everyone was running after the yellow Prinny, only to find the Dimension Prinny in front of them. "Just now a suspicious yellow Prinny used the Dimension Gate to go to Hyper Planeptune, dood." The Dimension Prinny said.

"It escaped to Neptuna's Netherworld?" Peashy asked.

"Why would it go there?" Plutia wondered.

"More importantly, why didn't you capture it!?" Red Magnus asked the Dimension Prinny.

"That's not part of my job description, dood!" The Dimension Prinny replied.

"He doesn't want to get involved in a complicated matter." Patchouli said. "It's understandable."

"Now is no time for admiration. Let's hurry up and follow it." Seraphina said. "I have to be the one who takes the first bite of Sir Killia's homemade curry...!"

"Oh, Red Magnus can't allow that." Red Magnus growled. "The supreme one is taking the first bite."

"No, no. I can't allow anything to happen to you guys. I shall take the first bite to make sure it isn't poisoned." Christo said.

Sora sweatdropped. "...Why would Killia want to poison you?" He asked.

"Besides, don't we have something more important to do than chase curry?" Lea asked, earning glares from the three.

"NO, THAT CURRY IS OUR TOP PRIORITY!" Red Magnus shouted.

"You didn't have to shout..."

Seraphina nodded. "The monkey is correct. Not even the most malicious heart can resist once they have the inkling of wanting to eat curry."

"...If you really want to eat curry that badly, why don't you ask Killia to make some more?" Plutia asked as three turned to Killia smiling.

Killia sweatdropped. "Uh...actually, I used up all the rice." He said. "...My bad."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprised. "Wh-What!? Are you telling me that you used up all the rice I stored up?" Seraphina asked.

"...Killia, just how hungry do you get?" Red Magnus asked. "Even Red Magnus is super surprised."

"Lady Yuyuko's right, Killia. You are a black hole." Youmu said.

"Told you." Yuyuko said.

"The situation has gotten critical. Knowing he can't make any more just made me want to eat it even more." Christo said.

Youmu stared at them. "Are you seriously gonna...?"

Seraphina cleared her throat. "I want curry, I want curry, I want curry, I want curry, I want curry, I want curry, I want curry..." She chanted as Red Magnus, Christo, and Seraphina ran into the Dimension Gate to Hyper Planeptune while everyone else sweatdropped.

"They literally forgot about the Lost for curry." Yukari said.

"On the plus side, this is a great opportunity to see Neppy again." Plutia smiled.

"Yay! We get to see Neptuna!" Peashy cheered as the two CPUs went into the Dimension Gate as well before everyone else ran after them as Killia and Amura were the only ones left.

"Is it my fault for making curry...?" Killia asked.

"Don't put the blame on yourself." Amura told him. "Also, did you really use up ALL the rice?"

"I had enough to make one more. Want it?"

Amura thought about it for a while. "Something tells me you should save it for something else."

"Alright." Killia said before he went through the Dimension Gate as Amura gave some HL to a random Prinny.

"Can you go buy some more rice while we're gone?"

"Leave it to me, dood!" The Prinny saluted, leaving to do his appointed task as Amura left to catch up with everyone else.

 **End BGM**

 _In Hyper Planeptune..._

Zeroken was standing in the middle of the street, waiting for the heroes to arrive. "Heh, you guys made it..." He said as he turned to see the group walking up to him.

"Ah! It's the kid again!" Red Magnus growled.

"Shut up! Don't call me a kid, old man!" Zeroken exclaimed.

"I had a feeling it was you." Killia said.

"If you got this far, that means you're no ordinary thief." Zeroken said. "In that case, I'll tear off your disguise."

"Just so you know, most of us aren't happy that you locked the Dimension Gate." Yukari frowned.

"Agreed. You need to be punished." Seraphina said before she noticed Plutia giving a sadistic smirk as soon as she said that. _Oh crap._

"Punishment time~" Plutia said as she approached him, but Amura extended her hand and caused her to stop and look at her in confusion.

"Let Killia deal with him." Amura told her.

"Aw..." Plutia pouted as Amura gave Killia a nod as he nodded back and turned to Zeroken.

"Alright, you better be ready, thief!" Zeroken said as the two went into battle position.

 **Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Heart II)**

Zeroken ran up and punched Killia, but Killia countered by using Hurricane Blow, sending Zeroken flying behind him before he turned around and used Exploding Tiger, but Zeroken quickly recovered and used his Exploding Tiger, causing an explosion of wind and ice that caused to two to skid away from each other before they used Hellfire Rain on each other.

"They have the same moves. It's difficult to tell them apart." Meiling said.

"The only difference I can pick up is their Exploding Tiger skills. Killia uses ice while Zeroken uses wind." Patchouli said.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time!" Zeroken exclaimed. "Where did you steal those moves from!?"

"I didn't steal them, and I have no intensions on telling you where I learned them." Killia told him.

Zeroken growled. "Alright, then eat this!" Zeroken exclaimed. "FINAL TECHNIQUE-!" Zeroken began charging an attack as Amura and Killia's eyes widened.

"That move...! Could it be...!?" Killia exclaimed as Zeroken unleashed the attack, but it only came out as a puff of smoke, an awkward silence following after.

 **End BGM**

Zeroken coughed. "I-I'm still perfecting this move! Got a problem with that!?" Zeroken exclaimed. "You, Killia. I'll let you go this time. But, we will settle this someday. I am the only one who will carry on Goldion's will." He said before running off as everyone walked up to Killia.

"G-Goldion...? Didn't he just say Goldion?" Red Magnus.

"Could he be referring to Goldion, the Great Demon Fist...?" Seraphina asked. "Sir Killia, just who are you...?" Killia remained silent.

"Um, excuse me, but who's Goldion?" Christo asked, causing everyone but Amura and Killia to turn to him wide eyed with shock.

 **Laughter and Merriment**

"You mean you don't know Goldion!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Dude, what have you been DOING in Certain Giant?" Suika asked.

"Christo's Netherworld might be isolated from all the others, but even still...!" Reimu said.

"The Great Demon Fist, Goldion, is a great hero who fought 10,000 of the Lost's soldiers all at once, all by himself." Peashy said. "And, he has no affiliations with anyone or any place, he just has a Netherworld in his heart. He is known as the lone Overlord and his exploits are common knowledge throughout the Netherworlds."

Amura sweatdropped. _How does a little girl like Peashy know all that...?_

"O-O-Of course I know that!" Christo exclaimed nervously. "I just remembered. O-O-Ohhh, that Goldion. Yes, yes, of course that Mr. Goldion..."

"Indeed, there isn't a single person who lives in any Netherworld that doesn't know who Goldion is." Meiling smiled.

"Yes, of course. It's common knowledge." Christo chuckled nervously.

"Sir Killia, you must tell me all your secrets." Seraphina told Killia, who was facing the other way as everyone sweatdropped.

"She's pestering Killia about his past again..." Yuyuko sighed.

Killia let out a sigh in annoyance before he got an idea and smirked before turning to Seraphina. "Well, if you want to know so badly, why not force me to with your Balor Gaze?" He asked.

Seraphina blinked in confusion before smirking. "Very well. If that is what it has come down to, I shall use my Overload power!" She exclaimed as she prepared to use her Overload before noticing Killia's smirk, causing her to hesitate a bit before she activated her Balor Gaze, but...

" **Reflect!** " Killia had used reflect magic to send the Overload back, causing Seraphina's eyes to widened before she was once again in a trance.

"Master Killia, hooray! Master Killia, hooray! Master Killia, hooray!" Seraphina mindlessly chanted as everyone sweatdropped, but Red Magnus laughed again while Sora smirked.

"Please tell me this isn't going to be a recurring theme in this story..."Christo muttered.

"You too, Christo?" Yukari sweatdropped.

"Well, the fourth wall is nonexistent in the CPU Netherworlds, so I don't see why not."

"Good point."

Roxas turned to Sora. "So you actually taught him reflect magic." Roxas said.

"I don't see why not." Sora smirked.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Hey, Killia." Sora called as he walked up to him._

 _"What is it, Sora?" Killia asked._

 _"I've seen the way you fight. You're more suited to fighting with fists aren't you?"_

 _"Yeah, why?"_

 _"Remember when you said I have to teach you reflect magic at some time."_

 _At this point, Killia had figured out where he's going. "Are you saying...?"_

 _"Yep I'm going to teach you how to use reflect magic. That way you'll have an easier time with ranged enemies, as well as have some fun with Seraphina."_

 _Killia chuckled. "I can't wait to tease her."_

 _End flashback..._

 **Face It (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

As soon as the flashback ended, Lost soldiers appeared before the group. "Wow, as soon as the flashback ended." Peashy said.

"There's going to be a lot of fourth wall breaking these next chapters." Reimu sighed.

"Well, you don't need to spoil it." Lea sweatdropped.

"The Lost have invaded this Netherworld too." Flandre said. "At least that gives us a better excuse to be here than chasing curry."

Killia smirked and turned to the charmed Seraphina. "Alright, let's take these Lost out." He said.

"As you wish, Master Killia." Seraphina said as everyone took out their weapon and both sides went into battle position.

 **Desire for All That Is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

An Orc used Petite Slicer on Flandre, but she blocked the attack and used Vacuum Slice X, taking it out as Christo used Giga Ice to defeat two Pixies.

"Funny, I thought Christo is a healer." Lea said.

"I taught him how to use magic." Namine told him before using Excavation to kill two Gargoyles.

"Of course you did." Lea said, using Giga Fire on a Pixie.

"This is for Master Killia." Seraphina said as she used Two-Handed Draw on a few Orcs before Killia used Hellfire Rain to finish them off.

A Gargoyle used Stone on Amura, but she slashed the attack in half as she entered Revenge mode and used Tornado Spark to kill the Gargoyle while Plutia and Peashy, who had also entered Revenge mode and transformed into Iris Heart and Yellow Heart, teamed up and used Dangerous Play on the last Lost soldier.

 **End BGM**

"The enemies have been eliminated, Master Killia." Seraphina said, still in a trance.

"Good work." Killia said.

"Funny, you would think the effect would wear off after the fight." Amura said. "Now can you snap her out of it?"

Killia smirked. "Actually, there is one more thing I want to do." He said.

Christo raised and eyebrow. "And that is?" He asked.

Everyone watched Killia motion Seraphina to come close to her as she did just that, then everyone's eyes widened when he pulled her to him...and kissed her.

 **Laughter and Merriment**

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Everyone yelled in absolute shock.

"Out of all the things he would've done to her, I did NOT expect this." Amura said.

"Hmhmhm. You naughty boy." Iris Heart smirked before she noticed someone on a book floating over to them. "Ah, Histoire."

"Oh! You must be the rebel army. How convenient that you're already here-" Histoire stopped when she saw Killia making out with the charmed Seraphina. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked as Killia finished making out with Seraphina.

"It's fine." Killia told her before snapping Seraphina out of it as she blinked a few times before sweatdropping.

"So you've actually learned reflect magic." Seraphina said. "Touché, Sir Killia."

"So who is the little girl?" Sora asked.

"That's Histoire, the living tome of history and oracle of Hyper Planeptune." Iris Heart introduced.

"Hey, Histy!" Peashy called out after she and Plutia changed back, surprising Histoire.

"Ultra Planeptune's CPUs? I heard you suddenly disappeared, but I didn't expect you to be with the rebel army." Histoire said.

"Well here we are!"

Christo remembered something. "Oh, that's right. Histoire, have you seen a few Prinnies around here?" He asked.

"I have seen a yellow Prinny getting chased by a few blue Prinnies that way." Histoire replied, pointing in the direction the Prinnies went. "One of the blues said something about giving back sardine curry."

"We are after the yellow Prinny because she stole the curry Killia made."

"I was wondering why I smelt curry. Can't you make more?"

"...I used up all the rice." Killia said.

Histoire looked at him in shock. "How could you have used ALL the rice?"

"He's a black hole." Reimu said.

Histoire sweatdropped. "...And I thought that description only fitted Hakugyokurou's Overlord."

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **The Tumbling (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

The yellow Prinny was surrounded by four Prinnies as everyone else caught up, Histoire joining the group. "Hmhmhm. I found you, you slinking cat-no, you slinking Prinny!" Seraphina smiled.

"...Well technically, the Prinnies found her." Christo said.

"Please be quiet. The deeds of my Prinnies count as my deeds." Seraphina told him. "There's no need to examine the fine details."

"Hmhmhm, don't even try to resist, dood!" A Prinny smirked. "As long as you carry the scent of the sardine curry, you'll never throw us off your trail!"

"Now give us back our sardine curry, dood!" Another Prinny exclaimed.

The yellow Prinny shook her head. "No. I can't give you this curry, plip." She said. "If it comes down to it, you're going to have to take it by force, plip."

An anime tic mark appeared on a Prinny's head. "Hmhmhm. You are a fool to anger the highly disciplined family of blue Prinnies, dood..." He said. "Do you really think a Prinny who doesn't even know the first rule, including the word "dood" in every line you say, can take us on, dood?" He smirked. "Two seconds... That's all the time I need to defeat you! Everyone, CHARGE! DOOOOOOD!" A bunch of Prinnies appeared and all got ready to attack before the yellow Prinny took out a carrot.

"Ninja Rabbit Technique! Explosive Carrot Formation!" The yellow Prinny exclaimed as the carrot split into multiple carrots and shot at all the Prinnies, causing them to cry out in pain (of course saying "dood" at the end) before they disappeared as the heroes and Histoire all sweatdropped.

"Pathetic. They were talking a really big game, but they were wiped out in an instant..." Riku said.

"Well, they are Prinnies after all..." Xion told him. "You can't blame them."

"That yellow Prinny just used a super cool move! Alright, Red Magnus will be her next opponent!" Red Magnus smirked as he approached the yellow Prinny.

"Hey, hold on a second! Securing the curry is our top priority!" Seraphina exclaimed as she joined Red Magnus.

Christo nodded. "That's right. I don't care if anything happens to you or anyone else, but please be careful with the curry." He said as he joined the two while everyone else sweatdropped.

"Are they really going after curry when the Lost are invading?" Histoire asked.

"...My thoughts exactly. We don't have time to waste on this." Killia said as everyone else walked up.

"Ninja Rabbit Technique! Multiply!" The yellow prinny exclaimed as she split into multiple copies of herself equaling to the group's numbers, surprising everyone as they took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Outlaw!**

A yellow Prinny ran up and slashed Youmu, but she blocked with her sword and slashed back, but she disappeared after getting slashed. "Most of them are illusions."

"And by 'most' you mean 'all but one'." Reimu clarified as she fired danmaku at another yellow Prinny, which also disappeared after it was hit.

Another Yellow Prinny used Prinny Barrage on Kairi, but she used Reflect to send the attack back, before dodging a surprise attack from another yellow Prinny, which was blasted by Riku's Dark Firaga as both yellow Prinnies disappeared.

Histoire used Wings of Light on another yellow Prinny, which also disappeared as she groaned in frustration. "This is growing bothersome."

"You're right. I'm ending this now." Roxas said as he used Rising Heaven on the remaining yellow Prinnies as all but one disappeared, the real one lying on the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"Is that all...? Red Magnus is a little disappointed. He was hoping the fight would last longer." Red Magnus said as he approached the yellow Prinny, but it disappeared in a puff of smoke, a carrot left in its place, causing everyone to go wide eyed in surprise. "Whoa! It disappeared! What is super going on here!?"

"Up there!" Sora exclaimed as everyone looked up to see the yellow Prinny on top of a building.

"Ninja Rabbit Technique! Body Switcheroo! ...Plip." The yellow Prinny smirked. "For my master's sake, I can't be defeated here, plip." The yellow Prinny ran off.

"H-Hold on! Give Red Magnus back his curry!" Red Magnus exclaimed angrily as he chased after the yellow Prinny.

"Let's get one thing straight. It's my curry." Seraphina said as Killia and Amura sweatdropped.

"Stop, you guys... Why don't you just give up on the curry already?" Killia asked.

"That won't be tolerated. The ingredients used in the stolen curry-the sardines, curry powder, rice, whatnot-all belonged to me... Which means...that curry is mine!"

"You're being ridiculously stingy..." Histoire muttered. "Aren't you the Overlord of Gorgeous? It's only curry..."

"No. It is precisely because I am the Overlord of Gorgeous that I am very particular about money."

"And that's why you can't give up on the curry?" Amura asked. "It that what you're telling us?"

Seraphina laughed. "I'm glad you finally understand."

Killia and Amura facepalmed. "We don't understand... We're just speechless."

"Anyway, with the Lost invading, that yellow Prinny couldn't have gone far." Christo.

"Then let's get this curry chase over with so we can focus on the more pressing matter at hand." Remilia said.

"By the way, you will repay me the cost of the food you ate with your body, Sir Killia~" Seraphina giggled seductively as Killia sweatdropped.

"Should we tell Sera what Kill-Kill did to her while she was in a trance?" Peashy asked.

"It would be best not to..." Amura replied.

 _Later..._

 **Oh No! (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

The Lost Soldiers were beating on the yellow Prinny. "Now, spill it! Where is your master!?" One of the Gelidiums exclaimed.

"I-I won't talk, plip. I must protect my master..." The yellow Prinny said as everyone else caught up.

"Just as you said, Christo. The distance wasn't too difficult to close." Remilia said.

"You're so stubborn..." A Nekomata said before she noticed something. "Huh? What are you holding so preciously?"

"Ah! This curry belongs to my master...!" The yellow Prinny said.

An anime tic mark appeared on the Nekomata's head. "SHUT UP!" She yelled as she attacked the yellow Prinny, knocking the sardine curry out of her hands as it shattered onto the ground, causing Red Magnus, Seraphina, Christo, and Yuyuko's eyes to widened in horror.

"Well, there goes the curry." Suika shrugged, but the other four didn't take it too lightly.

"NYOOOHHH! RED MAGNUS' CURRY!" Red Magnus yelled.

"How could they treat my curry like that...? This is unforgivable!" Seraphina exclaimed.

"O beloved curry, please rest in peace..." Christo said sadly.

An anime tic mark appeared on Yuyuko's head. "Very well, everyone, we must show them the horrors that manifest from grudges that involve food!" She said, the three nodding in agreement as they took out their weapons and went into battle position while everyone else sweatdropped.

"Aaaaand now they're beyond forgiving." Reimu said.

"I'm more worried about Lady Yuyuko." Youmu said. "Get between her and food, and it will be the last thing you do."

"The Lost are really going to regret destroying that curry..." Remilia sweatdropped as everyone else joined them, the Lost soldiers taking notice of their presence as they also went into battle position.

 **One Who Gets in Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

Red Magnus, Seraphina, Christo, and Yuyuko were already in Revenge Mode as Red Magnus activated his Overload and used Steel-Arm Lariat on two Gelidiums. "Revenge Mode already? They must be pretty damn angry..." Kairi muttered.

"They're not fooling around." Lea said as he used Burst Frontier on a Nekomata.

A Nekomata used Kitty Rampage on Roxas, but he quickly recovered and countered with Killer Spin, following up with Giga Fire to finish her off.

Riku used Excavation on a Pixie, taking it out as Seraphina used her Overload on an Orc and had it used Petite Slicer on a Nekomata, taking her out before she then used Victory Bullet to kill him.

Yuyuko activated her Overload, Call of the Dead, bringing back the fallen Lost soldiers as Spirits before using Swallowtail Butterfly on a Pixie while two of the Spirits used Magichange and transformed into wands for Christo and Reimu before they used Omega Wind and Omega Star to finish off the last four Lost soldiers.

 **End BGM**

"Aww, Red Magnus' curry... He really wanted to eat it..." Red Magnus whined. "Dammit! Those Lost jabronies will super never be forgiven!" He growled.

"Th-Thank you! You saved me, plip!" The yellow Prinny said gratefully.

"I don't need your gratitude. Just give me back my curry." Seraphina glared. "Otherwise, I'll have to ask for compensation."

"...I-I'm really sorry for stealing the curry. I'll pay you back later, plip." The yellow Prinny nodded. "So... So please help my master, plip! If we don't hurry, my master will be in danger, plip! I need curry... I need curry, or else my master will...!"

"Calm down." Amura said, putting her hand on the yellow Prinny. "Are you and your master being chased by the Lost?"

"Y-Yes, plip! The Lost are trying to take out my master!"

Sakuya blinked. "...You took the curry Killia made to help your master?"

"I fail to see how curry is relevant to this situation." Patchouli nodded.

"W-We don't have much time, plip! If we don't feed my master curry soon, we're all going to regret it!" The yellow Prinny panicked.

"This master of yours must really love curry..." Riku said.

"Alright, let's go meet this master. I need to get compensation for my curry." Seraphina said.

"Yes. Now that the curry has been lost, there is only one thing left to do..." Christo said. "Get revenge on the Lost."

"At least your minds are set back to your original task." Histoire smiled.

 _Should I be doing this...?_ Killia thought as he took out the frozen flower before the same image from before appeared in his mind.

"Killia." Lieze said before the image disappeared, Killia putting the flower away.

 _...Oh. You're right, Lieze. I can't ignore the people who are suffering because of Void Dark._ Killia thought as everyone followed the yellow Prinny.

 _Later..._

 **Desire for All That is Lost**

The group continued until they saw a girl fighting against some Lost soldiers and Heartless. "Neptune!" Histoire exclaimed.

"That's the Overlord of Hyper Planeptune?" Seraphina asked in surprise.

"That's her CPU form, Purple Heart."

Purple Heart turned to the group. "Histoire, did you get help?" She asked.

"Conveniently the rebel army has already arrived. Their reason was to chase after stolen curry." Histoire sweatdropped at the second part.

Purple Heart blinked. "To think curry would be reason they would be here... Anyway, could you lend me a hand?"

"Okay, Neppy!" Plutia said, running up next to her and using Boomerang! on an Archer, while Plutia used Rising Domination to kill an Orc.

A Large Armor body slammed Namine, but she dodged out of the way and used Holy to take it out. "I wondering when we were gonna fight some Heartless this chapter." She said while Sora used Ars Arcanum on a Heartless Pixie.

A Watcher fired a Killia, but he used Reflect to send it back and destroying the Watcher. "I love reflect magic." He smirked before using Hellfire Rain on two Archers.

A Heartless Archer used Doppleganger on Christo and Yukari, but Yukari gapped them both out of the attack while Youmu took her out with Vacuum Slice X and then Christo used Piercing Light to kill a Nekomata.

A Pixie used Mega Wind on Sora, but he dodged and used Strike Raid to defeat her, before using reflect to send back a Gargoyle's Mega Fire before Lea finished it off with Omega Fire.

"Isn't Omega Fire a bit overkill for this early in the story?" Histoire asked while sweatdropping.

"You question that and not the Omega Wind and Omega Star Christo and Reimu used last fight?" Lea asked.

"...Good point."

A Heartless Gargoyle used Stone on Purple Heart, but she flew out of the way and used Rising Heaven to destroy it before she saw Plutia entering Revenge Mode. "Oh dear..." She muttered as Plutia transformed.

"Ready when you are, Neppy~" Iris Heart smirked.

"Uh, sure..." Purple Heart nodded as the two teamed up and used Planeptune's Overlords on a Nekomata.

Seraphina used Toten Kreuz on three Heartless Archers before laughing. "You Lost don't stand a chance against me even if you become Heartless." She said triumphantly, unaware of a Heartless Fighter ready to kill her, but it was suddenly destroyed by a red disc. "Huh?"

The disc returned to its owner, a girl with a golden mini-dragon on her right shoulder. "You shouldn't let your guard down." She told Seraphina.

"As if I wasn't saved enough times already..."

 **Laughter and Merriment**

"RED? You're here too?" Purple Heart asked.

"I am always open to help my CPU wifeys." RED smiled.

"CPU...wifeys?" Kairi blinked.

"ULTIMATE LESBIAN ALERT!" Sora yelled.

"Well the CPU Netherworlds are very high in fanservice so that's kinda to be expected." Amura shrugged.

Purple Heart, Iris Heart, and Yellow Heart changed back into their human forms. "Anyways, let's get rid of the rest of these Lost so I can go back to being lazy." Neptune said.

"That will never happen." Histoire denied.

"...You're gonna have me join the rebel army, aren't you Histy?"

"Many Netherworlds are in danger because of Void Dark, and as one of the CPU Overlords, you must help to defeat him."

"I expected as much. Better to take him out than do nothing."

"Weren't you the one who said you were to laze off after driving the Lost away from Hyper Planeptune?"

"...Shut up. There's also this monster that recently appeared to worry about."

The yellow Prinny's eyes widened at the mention of a monster. "Oh no! We have to hurry!" She exclaimed as she quickly ran off.

"Who's the yellow Prinny?" RED asked.

"You just noticed her?" Peashy asked as everyone ran after her.

 **Oh No!**

The group caught up with the yellow Prinny. "Ah! That's my master over there, plip!" She said, pointing to the monster that was firing giant lasers, killing a bunch of Lost soldiers as well as damaging buildings, causing everyone but Killia and Amura to flinch and sweatdrop.

"That super crazy thing is your master?" Red Magnus asked. "It's really energetic. It's shooting lasers out of its mouth."

"It doesn't seem like it needs any help. It's shooting lasers out of its mouth." Seraphina said.

"Red Magnus just said that last part." Histoire said.

"Girl, you have one whacked up master. It's shooting lasers out of its mouth." Neptune said.

Histoire sweatdropped. "Is everyone a broken record?"

"No, you've got it all wrong, plip! My master is a very cute and calm girl!" The yellow Prinny exclaimed. "But a Demon General cast a spell on her, so now if she runs out of curry, she turns into a beast like that, plip! We were too busy running away from the Lost, she didn't have a chance to eat any curry, plip!" She explained to them. "She was able to hold it off until now, but she exceeded her limits, plip!"

"That explains why you stole the sardine curry." Sakuya nodded.

"A Demon General's spell..." Killia said deep in thought.

"A spell that turns her into a beast, but only if she runs out of curry... That's a really weird spell if you ask me." Yukari said.

Christo sweatdropped. "Killia, Amura, it looks like it would be best if we didn't get involved this time. I feel bad, but this is none of our business." Christo told them. "Our objective is to defeat Void Dark. I don't think we should risk our lives over this." Christo turned to leave, but Killia and Amura just stood in thought. "What's wrong? You two aren't thinking of saving her even thought you may get hurt, are you?" Killia and Amura looked at each other and nodding. "Are you two heroes of justice? The answer is no, you're both demons. As demons, you should abandon things for the sake of your own cause." The two ignored him and walked forward. "What are you two doing!? You're going to help someone, even though you're demons!? You're both not thinking straight!"

"...You don't get it, do you?" Amura asked.

"No, not at all." Christo shrugged.

"I used to not get it either, until my family taught me." Killia said. "I don't want to see anyone suffering from Void Dark."

"Sir Killia..." Seraphina flashbacked to when Killia protected her from the Lost soldiers in Blood Parch. "That time when Sir Killia saved me from the Lost... In that situation, most people would have abandoned me... But Sir Killia saved me all by himself. I have been... No, I still think only of exploiting you, but... Sir Killia has a strong hatred for Void Dark, yet he still tried to save someone else... Sir Killia...you carry the darkness known as hatred within you, so how can you act so dignified...?"

"Hey Sera, you imagination is starting to spill out all over the place." Red Magnus suddenly said, snapping Seraphina out of her flashback as she noticed everyone looking at her before her face went red with embarrassment.

"WHAT!? HEY!? N-Never mind that! It was..." Seraphina tried to explain when more Lost soldiers appeared around Usalia, an anime tic mark appearing on her head as they went into battle position.

Red Magnus chuckled in amusement. "This is no time for an innocent girl to use her imagination. Look, the Lost's reinforcements have super arrived." He said as everyone took out their weapons, Neptune wielding a sword as they went into battle position.

 **The Corrupted (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Patchouli used Omega Ice on two unsuspecting Orcs, killing them and drawing the Lost's attention, and then avoiding a Gargoyle's Stone as Kairi finished it with Holy.

Another Gargoyle used Stone on Usalia, but she smashed the attack and destroyed it and two Orcs with Berserk Stream, before growling at Killia and attacking him, but he blocked the attack.

"Stop it. We're not your enemy." Killia told the beast.

"Hey Killia, maybe we should just knock her out to quiet her down..." Red Magnus suggested.

Seraphina shook her head. "A person whose only good quality is his idiotically stupid strength couldn't pull off a clever trick like that." She said before using Two-Handed Draw on a Minotaur.

Yukari nodded. "She's right. You'd probably kill her."

"Wh-What!? You...!" Red Magnus growled.

"Enough." Amura said, getting their attention. "Our enemy is Void Dark, and the Lost. We don't wanna harm anyone else."

"She's right. We need to focus on annihilating the Lost right now, okay?" Killia said.

"...Tch, fine. If Killia and Amura say so, then Red Magnus won't lay a finger on her." Red Magnus groaned.

Amura nodded and turned to Usalia, smiling warmly. "Don't worry. We'll protect you." She said, before charging at the Lost soldiers and using Spear Gate on two Nekomatas while Usalia looked at her curiously.

"Reimu, you specialize in wands, right?" Histoire asked.

Reimu blinked from the sudden question. "Yeah. Why?"

Histoire smirked. "I'll lend you my power." Histoire suddenly glowed as she used Magichange and turned into a wand for Reimu to use.

The wand was white and had two glowing green lines on she sides, while the head was Histoire's tome.

Reimu looked at the wand and smirked. "Let's do this, Histoire." She said before using Ancient History to kill a couple Archers.

A Minotaur used Stolen Slice on Neptune, but she blocked with her sword and countered with Victory Slash, and then RED used Swift Strike to finish it off.

A Nekomata used Kitty Rampage on Christo, but he quickly recovered and used Mega Heal before entering Revenge Mode. "Overload Skill: Occhi Clairvoyance." He activated his Overload, boosting everyone's evasion and accuracy and then used Piercing Light to kill the Nekomata.

Flandre used Ripples of 495 Years, destroying multiple Lost soldiers with ease, and then Riku finished off the remaining Lost with Dark Aura.

 **Riku**

Everyone turned to Usalia after taking out the Lost, as Usalia was looking at them.

"Ahhh, at this rate my master will... Without curry, Master Usalia will fully transform, plip!" The yellow Prinny wailed. "If that happens, she'll never be able to return to her normal self, plip!"

Flandre clenched her fists. "Damn it! I don't believe this! We defeated the Lost, but..."

"Afraid so. If we don't have any curry, then we can't save her." Histoire said sadly, surprising Reimu.

"Whoa! When did you change back?" Reimu asked.

"Plot convenience." Neptune said, earning a sweatdrop from everyone.

"Anyways, Killia, allow me to point this out for future reference. Your actions here were pointless." Christo said, shocking everyone but Killia and Amura.

Seraphina angrily eyed him. "Wait, Christo! You have no right to talk to my Sir Killia-"

 **End BGM**

Killia and Amura suddenly let out a chuckle, shocking everyone.

 **Laughter and Merriment**

"Wh-What's so funny?" Christo asked.

"I'm a busy guy. If I'm gonna do something, then I won't settle for anything but perfection." Killia smirked.

"...You lost us." Sora bluntly said before putting the pieces together. "Wait! Are you saying...?"

Amura nodded. "If she was willing to put her life on the line to steal that curry, then I we figured it must for a very important reason." She said before smiling at Killia. "Good thing I told you to save it, huh Killia?"

"Yeah. I had actually prepared plate." Killia said, walking up to Usalia and taking out a hidden plate of curry, causing everyone but Amura to go wide eyed.

"Th-That's curry! And it's magnificent! I can't believe even with my Clairvoyance, I couldn't see this coming!" Christo exclaimed.

"You even hid the existence of this curry from your own master... You're so mean!" Seraphina giggled.

Red Magnus sweatdropped. "...Does anyone else think this is super weird? We were just fighting over curry, but you had some this whole time."

An anime tic mark appeared on Histoire's head. "First of all, we weren't all fighting over curry, just you three. And second, NOW YOU COME TO YOUR SENSES!?" Histoire yelled the last part very loudly at the three with enough force to send them crashing to a building as they groaned in pain.

"Whoa, settle down there, Pissty." Neptune sweatdropped as Kairi used heal on them.

Christo got up and looked at Killia and Amura. _Killia foresaw this clearly enough to prepare more curry... And Amura foresaw this clearly enough to tell Killia to save it..._ Christo thought. _What an undemonic course of action... No... Can it be that they could do that precisely because they're demons?_ _Killia and Amura. Your undemonic actions... You're nothing like the demons I know. You both hold many mysteries...especially you, Amura._ Christo flashbacked to their battle with Proto Darkdeath, and how Amura suddenly released much greater strength than before and easily defeated him. _That power you unleashed against Proto Darkdeath in the Item World...something about it makes me feel like I know you from somewhere..._

"You did well. Now, eat this." Killia said, Usalia looked at him for a second before suddenly attacking, causing him to grunt in pain and making everyone tense up.

"Sir Killia!" Seraphina exclaimed, taking out her guns and getting ready to shoot, but Amura raised her arm to stop her.

"Don't worry. He can handle this." Amura assured. Seraphina looked at her as if she lost it before putting her guns away, as everyone could only watch as the beastly girl kept attacking Killia.

"I don't understand... Why are you letting her...?" RED asked.

"We didn't want anyone to suffer because of Void Dark." Killia said. "Didn't we tell you that?"

Amura walked up to Usalia and warmly smiled at her. "Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid. We're here to help you." She said softly. "Go on, eat it."

The beastly girl looked at Amura, feeling more at ease as she walked up to Killia, and as soon as she took a bite of the curry, she suddenly beamed up into the sky, causing the others to wide eye in shock.

 **End BGM**

"M-Master!?" The yellow Prinny said worriedly.

 **The World Adventure (Sonic Unleashed)**

Energy gathered within Usalia as she suddenly turned to her normal self. "Huh!? Aaahhh! Th-This taste...!" She said happily. "The various spices form a complicated mix, but the fragrant Eryngia Oil in it is giving it a luxurious aroma, plip! It has a collaboration of smells. The spices and oil heighten each other. It's mightier than a Gigantis' pounding footsteps, plip!" The background suddenly changed to a starry one. "Plip!? Just when you think the spiciness will entice your stomach, waves of sweetness spread all throughtout your mouth, plip!" Usalia's eyes widened. "C-Could this be...meat from the mystical fire dragon, Entei!?" She let out a pleasant sigh. "The miraculous marriage between these complicated, yet rare, spices and untrodden dragon's meat is healing my heart, plip!" Usalia fell back down and landed on her feet in front of the group.

 **End BGM**

"This girl is like a connoisseur for curry." Neptune said in amazement.

 **Friends in My Heart (Kingdom Hearts 2)**

"Master Usalia!" The yellow Prinny exclaimed happily, before two more yellow Prinnies appeared beside Usalia and a crate suddenly appearing in front of her as the yellow Prinny walked to her side and all three yellow Prinnies danced happily.

Killia placed the curry on the crate. "Special Fire Dragon Curry, Giga Fire Style. I held back on the spiciness so that little kids can also eat it." He explained as Usalia happily ate the curry.

"The violent beast that was going berserk turned out to be a little girl like this..." Patchouli said deep in thought.

Seraphina walked up, giving a sigh of relief. "Anyway, I am finally able to eat some curry." She said, taking a bite of the curry, and then suddenly jumping back and letting out a pleasant sigh before fainting, shocking the others.

"...Huh? Sera fainted?" Red Magnus asked in surprised before going up next. "Could this curry be...super nasty?" He wondered, taking a bite of the curry, and then his eyes widened and he started jumping wildly all over the place.

"IT'S SUPER DELICIOUS!" Red Magnus yelled very loudly, almost breaking most people's ears. "Whoooaaa! Red Magnus is super sorry! He apologizes for doubting you even a second!"

"Hmph... I had to make this a lot back in the day." Killia smirked.

"No. Red Magnus wasn't apologizing to you. He was apologizing to the curry." Killia sweatdropped.

"I'm sure the curry forgives you." Amura giggled before noticing Seraphina regaining consciousness and standing up.

"Sir Killia, you just said that you 'had' to make this... Who made you? And was it your-" Seraphina cut herself when she remembered what Killia said, with the same image appearing again.

"I used to not get it either, until my family taught me." Killia's voice repeated. "I don't want to see anyone suffering from Void Dark." The image disappeared.

"Family...? Who is you family? You're not talking about me right?" Seraphina asked, but Killia stayed silent.

"...That's none of your business." Killia said before turning to Usalia. "Anyway, we need to ask this girl some questions first." Seraphina pouted.

"You're right. It wouldn't hurt to obtain information about the Demon General who cast that spell on her." Christo said.

"Indeed. Let's fall back for now." Amura said before Christo walked up.

"But before that, I'm going to take a bite, too." Christo took a bite of the curry and went wide eyed and scattered white feathers, but no one seemed to notice...no one but Amura, but she pretended she didn't see anything.

 _The terrifying news about Roaring Rampant, which was lauded for its great strength, falling under the control of Demon Emperor Void Dark, shook the entire Netherworlds._

 _Later historians described their plan of being captured in order to gain entry to the enemy's base as one of the greatest follies in the entire Netherworlds._

 _After having seen one of the grander Netherworlds fall, Brutall Beast and Dragon Fang both finally decided to fight back..._

 ** _Episode 4 - Yellow, Rabbit, and Curry_**

 ** _END_**

 **End BGM**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1\. Hyper Planeptune is the Planeptune from the Hyperdimension that Neptune rules making her the Overlord, while Histoire is Hyper Planeptune's oracle.**

 **Neptune -**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Laidback - Damage taken reduced by 25%.**

 **Her unique skills are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Victory Slash. Range: 3 spaces in front. Unleash two powerful slash onto your enemies.**

 **Level 40: 32-bit Mega Blade. Range: Plus-shape up to 3 spaces. Stab the ground with a giant blade of energy, creating a giant explosion that engulfs your enemies.**

 **Level 70: Neptune Break. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Unleash a fury of slashes onto the enemy, ending with a piercing stab to the ground and causing a massive explosion.**

 **Her unique skills as Purple Heart are as follows:**

 **Level** **10: Victory Slash. Range: 3 spaces in front. Unleash two powerful slash onto your enemies.**

 **Level 40: 32-bit Mega Blade. Range: Plus-shape up to 3 spaces. Stab the ground with a giant blade of energy, creating a giant explosion that engulfs your enemies.**

 **Level 70: Neptune Break. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Unleash a fury of slashes onto the enemy, ending with a piercing stab to the ground and causing a massive explosion.**

 **Team Skills (As Neptune):**

 **Guardian Force. Range: In front. Allies needed: Noire, Blanc, and Vert. Strike the enemy with a barrage of attacks, ending with a piercing slash that caused a enormous explosion.**

 **Team Skills (As Purple Heart):**

 **Guardian Force. Range: In front. Allies needed: Black Heart, White Heart, and Green Heart. Strike the enemy with a barrage of attacks, ending with a piercing slash that caused a enormous explosion.**

 **Overload: Purple Overdrive. Become Purple Heart for 3 turns.**

 **Histoire -**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Ancient Tome - 5% chance to use a skill twice.**

 **Her unique skills are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Wings of Light. Range: Horizontal line of to 2 spaces. Enhance your wings with light and attack your opponents with a powerful gust.**

 **Level 40: Nature. Range: Plus-shape up to 3 spaces. Fire a ball of data into the sky that grows bigger as it descends onto your enemies, creating a giant explosion.**

 **Level 70: Tome of Histoire. Range: Square-shape up to 3 spaces. Unleash powerful Fire, Ice, Wind, and Star magic onto your enemies, and then draw the spheres into them, resulting in a ground-shattering explosion.**

 **Histoire as no Team Skills or Overload.**

 **Magichange: Wand.**

 **Magichange Skills:**

 **Ancient History. Range: Plus-shape up to 3 spaces. Form 4 balls of data that collide onto your opponents, causing a big explosion.**

 **Past Disasters. Range: Square-shape in front. Suck your enemies into the tome, and then unleash the most destructive elemental magic ever recorded in history.**

 **2\. RED is a character from the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise.**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Lesbian Force - Boosts ATK by 15% for each female ally within 2 tiles.**

 **Her Unique Skills are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Swift Strike. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Throw your disc around the enemy before quickly running up and catching and then slashing through the enemy, ending in a huge explosion.**

 **Level 40: Amusement Dance. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Strike the enemy multiple times with different objects.**

 **Level 70: R.E.D. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Spin around on your disc and strike the enemy several times, and then fire a beam from your dragon, before ending with a giant slash.**

 **3\. The relationship between Usalia and Majorita will be much different in this story.**


	5. The One Who Controls Death

_Back in the pocket Netherworld..._

 **Another Side, Another Story (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Those Lost jabronies... They did some cruel things to this kid." Red Magnus growled. "They're a disgrace to demons everywhere."

"Huh? Isn't it normal for demons to do bad things?" Christo asked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You don't super understand anything, Li'l C-Sto." Red Magnus smirked.

"L-Li'l C-Sto?"

"You beat the crap outta strong guys until they can never stand up again! That's the path of a righteous demon!"

"Oh, that's what you meant. Although, I think the words 'righteous demon' contradict each other..."

"Who cares about that musclehead's theory? Anyway, Usalia...was it? Would you please tell us what happened?" Seraphina asked, but Usalia was just staring into space. "Usalia?"

"...What!? I-I'm sorry. I was thinking about how to combat the decreases in birth rates, coupled with a aging population, plip." Usalia explained.

"...I'm sure you will find some way." Lea sweatdropped.

"I have caused trouble for all of you. And thank you so much for helping me, plip."

"Oh, no trouble at all." Sora smiled.

"My homeland, Toto Bunny, has been destroyed, and I managed to escape with my life, but I ran out of curry..."

"That's what your yellow Prinny told us. She also said a Demon General cast a spell on you." Reimu said.

Usalia nodded. "...Yes. The Demon General cast a spell on me to threaten my father, the Overlord." She said. "It's a spell of uncontrollable evil that will eventually kill me, but by eating curry, I can limit its effect."

"...Why curry?" RED asked.

"Because the Demon General who cast it made it so that whatever I truly hate is what suppresses the spell. In my case, it's curry." Usalia explained. "I'm not good with spicy stuff... And curry is the prime representative, plip."

"Die from a demonic spell or keep eating what you hate most... You can certainly feel the maliciousness of the caster." Yukari frowned.

"Indeed. To constantly have to eat the food you hate the most, curry in this case, must be a pain for you." Histoire sympathetically said.

Usalia shook her head. "Nope, I love curry, plip."

"Huh? Why is that?" Histoire asked in confusion. "I-I don't understand."

"A lot of stuff happened, but now curry is my favorite food, plip~" Usalia smiled.

"Well, good for you. I'll never like eggplants, even if I have to constantly have to eat them because of some spell." Neptune said, earning sweatdrops from everyone.

 **End BGM**

 _ **Episode 5 - The One Who Controls Death**_

 **Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Killia was by himself, holding the frozen flower before the Other Killia appeared before him. "Helping others, again? Why don't you stop doing the thing that don't suit you?" The Other Killia asked.

Killia put away the flower. "...The old me wouldn't have helped anyone, or joined others to fight together." He said. "Well, except her."

"I won't lie. She was your only companion."

"But..." Killia continued, before an image of Lieze appeared.

"Killia, wanna hear something good?" Lieze asked, before the image disappeared.

"She... Our family...helped me to change."

"But that family was murdered. You couldn't save what was most important to you." The Other Killia said, before image of Lieze dying appeared. "Aren't you actually so full of hate that it's making you go insane? Don't you want to drown yourself in rage?" The Other Killia smirked. "That's right. What you're feeling isn't wrong. Don't hold your hatred inside. Let your rage take over your body. Now, hurry up and unleash me. You actually do know, right? That I can kill Void Dark in an instant?" The Other Killia asked before the image disappeared.

"Shut up...! I don't intend to borrow your powers." Killia told him.

"You fool. By not unleashing me, you're letting the Demon Generals look down on you." The Other Killia said, walking up to Killia. "All you have to think about is revenge. Your life is meaningless if you lose sight of getting revenge."

"I don't need you to tell me that. I won't let anyone live after making me witness that sight...!" Killia growled.

The Other Killia smirked. "Yes...! More hatred! More rage...! And destroy this entire rotten world...!"

 **End BGM**

 _With Usalia..._

 **Have A Nice Talk (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving Master Usalia, plip." The yellow Prinny bowed.

"I could never thank you enough." Usalia smiled.

"You're very welcome. We understand how much it means to you." Amura smiled.

"We've received your feeling of gratitude in a tangible form too~" Seraphina laughed.

"Seraphina... I admire your temptress attitude." Histoire sweatdropped.

"Right? You can admire me as much as you want!"

"Speaking of admiration, I've been admiring the loyalty of this yellow Prinny. It's very undemonic." Chirsto said.

Master Usalia and I are beyond the master and servant relationship. She's like family, plip. I would die for her." The yellow Prinny told them.

"Well, you've already risked your life to help her once already." Amura lightly giggled.

From a distance, Killia heard the entire conversation. "Family..."

 _A few minutes later..._

 **Another Side, Another Story**

"Killia, it looks like the Lost have appeared in Lowee, dood." The Dimension Prinny told him.

"Blanc's Netherworld? What business do the Lost have there?" Neptune wondered.

"Who cares?! My CPU wifey is in trouble!" RED exclaimed.

"Keep away from me, lesbian." Kairi muttered.

"...Everyone, thank you for everything. I will now be going, plip." Usalia said.

"Oh, why is that?" Seraphina asked. "If you're worried about the rent, you can make special child payments."

"...You're charging rent? You are a demon." Christo sweatdropped.

"Sera's the Overlord of Gorgeous. What did you expect?" Peashy muttered.

"I am very grateful for your kindness, but as long as I'm around, I'll only cause more trouble for you, plip." Usalia said sadly.

"Oh, yeah! You're talking about curry, right? Killia can make it for you." Sora smiled.

"H-Hey, don't go making rash promises." Killia told him before thinking. "...W-Well, it would be problematic if she goes berserk again, so I guess I don't mind making some."

Usalia shook her head. "No, it's not about the curry, plip. I'm being chased by the Lost. If you're with me, you'll be in danger." She told them.

Red Magnus laughed. "Don't worry about that. We're fighting the Lost, too." He told her. "Don't you wanna super lay the crackdown on Void Dark and the Demon Generals? Then let's fight together."

"Huh? You guys are fighting Void Dark, too, plip?" Usalia asked shocked. "Then can I...? No, I might cause more trouble..." She shook her head sadly.

Red Magnus groaned. "What a super roundabout expression... After all, our objective is the same. Be an adult and become our ally." He said.

Usalia was still unsure about joining, until Amura walked up to her and placed a hand on Usalia's shoulder. "Don't worry. If something happens, we'll be there to help you, okay?" Amura smiled warmly.

Usalia stared at Amura before nodding. "Yes. Alright, I'll do my best, plip." Usalia smiled. _Amura's smile... It's so comforting...just like my mother's._ She thought as everyone except Christo left for Lowee.

 _After everything they've said, they're all softies, even though they're Overlords._ Christo thought. _It's hard to believe they're demons. They're far different than those of my organization, who would sabotage anyone for a promotion._ Christo smirked. _But thanks to they're soft hearts, it's been really easy to manipulate them... I'll simply use them as is for now. I'll successfully assassinate Void Dark, and take revenge on those who tricked me!_ He thought as he left for Lowee as well.

 **End BGM**

 _In Lowee..._

 **Nixtorm (Pokémon Conquest)**

As soon as they entered Lowee, Seraphina slightly shivered. "Brrr, it's cold! Are the Lost really here?" Seraphina asked.

"The information about the Lost being in Lowee came from _your_ Prinny." Riku reminded her.

"Hmph... If their information is wrong, then those Prinnies will be frosted by the chilling breath of an ice maiden."

Amura noticed Usalia sobbing and went up to her. "What's wrong, Usalia?" She asked.

"Maybe she's cold too." Sora suggested.

"I don't blame her. In Blanc's Netherworld, even hellfire freezes in an instant." Neptune shrugged.

"About the coldness, watch! Just blow it super away with your muscles!" Red Magnus exclaimed while flexing, earning a sweatdrop from most of the girls.

"Should I be the one to remind the muscular oaf that the rest of us aren't as big and burly as he is?" Neptune asked.

"Are you scared?" Killia asked.

"...Are you all not scared, plip? When your enemy is Void Dark, that means ten billion Lost soldiers are out to get your life." Usalia said. "Among them are the Heartless and the Demon General who cast that spell on me..."

"That is exactly what Red Magnus desires! To beat up that pile of monkey crap, Void Dark, and become the strongest Overlord!" Red Magnus exclaimed.

"S-Strongest Overlord?"

"If I can avoid combat, I'd prefer not to fight." Christo said before his face turned serious. "But when they attack, I will fight back. And without mercy."

"Demon Emperor or not, Void Dark and the Lost are one big incident, and I will resolve with all I've got." Reimu said with determination.

"The Heartless are teamed up with the Lost. Do you seriously think we wouldn't want to stop him?" Sora smirked, his friends nodding in agreement.

"I do not enjoy barbaric fights, but I will resist anyone who tries to take away my freedoms till the very end." Seraphina said. "All of the men you see here are my servants, tasked with fulfilling those duties for me." She laughed.

"Wanna rephrase that?" Sora smirked.

"Well...most of the boys, but I also have my trusty friend, Amura, who will help take care of you." Seraphina corrected.

"That's better."

"...You are all so strong. I don't have that kind of strength." Usalia said sadly. "That's why my mother and father were killed by the Demon General, and my homeworld was destroyed. But I still live on in shame... I would have been my father's successor... As the Overlord of Toto Bunny, I should get revenge and take back my homeworld, but..." Usalia's face then beamed with determination. "I want to be strong like you guys. And get revenge for my parents, plip."

 _If a child like her wants to get revenge for her parents, she must have received a lot of love from them._ Christo thought before becoming suspicious. _"Love...? No, no, such a thing doesn't exist for demons. This girl is probably planning something._

 _Don't expect the worst in every demon, Christo._ Amura's voice suddenly rang in his mind.

Christo's eyes widened. _Amura?! What are you doing in my mind?!_ He asked.

 _I can communicate via telepathy._ Amura told him. _But as I said, one shouldn't expect the worst from a demon. They feel more things than just hate._

 _I see..._

"Revenge for you parents... Revenge..." Killia said. "Revenge is too heavy of a burden for a child to carry on their shoulders. You probably shouldn't try."

"I know, know. But if I can't do that, then my life will have no purpose-" Usalia was suddenly cut off by Neptune whistling at everyone as she took out her sword and pointed it at a group of approaching Lost soldiers.

 **Trainer's Eyes Meet (Team Flare) (Pokémon X & Y)**

"It's the Lost! Everyone, get in formation!" Christo exclaimed.

"We've finally found you, Usalia of Toto Bunny!" A Gargoyle exclaimed, catching Usalia attention, but then Amura held one arm out in front of her.

"So it's Usalia you're after." Amura glared.

"How immature. All you adults ganging up on one little child." RED said angrily.

"I agree. They must be taught a lesson." Seraphina nodded.

"You guys are the rebel army, aren't ya? We've been authorized to kill you on sight." A Sniper said. "Obey or die. You guys no longer have the right to choose. Die." He said as everyone took out their weapons, Usalia using a scroll to summon a fat yellow Prinny-

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M JUST CHUBBY, PLIP!" The yellow Prinny yelled angrily, causing everyone to stare at her in confusion.

"I swear she just referenced Naruto." Neptune said.

Okay... Anyways, Usalia hopped onto the yellow Prinny and everyone went into went into battle position.

 **Desire for All That Is Lost (Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Neptune went ahead and used 32-bit Mega Blade, killing the Valkryies instantly before jumping back to avoid a Skull's Ice, and then Histoire used Giga Ice to take him out.

Two Gargoyles turned into guns for the two Snipers, who used Demon Bullet on Usalia, but Killia went in front of her and used Reflect to send them back and then using Purgatory Palm, killing one of them and then Usalia took out her pounder finished the other with Flatty Dance.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Lea winced, before regaining his composure and using Hellfire Cross on two Nekomatas, taking them out and then Amura and Plutia finished off the remaining Lost Soldiers with Light Pulse and Stress Release!.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

"...If you guys are with me, I'll only cause more trouble for you, plip." Usalia told everyone.

"I probably shouldn't be asking this, but who did all those terrible things to you?" Amura asked.

"The one who murdered my parents, destroyed my homeworld, and is still coming after me is Demon General Koralina, plip." Usalia answered, Yukari and Yuyuko's eyes narrowing at the mention of the culprit's name. "She is very persistent, plip. I bet she won't stop coming after me until she kills me."

"Of course it was her." Amura said under her breath.

"Do you guys know her, plip?"

"She was the bitch who attacked Yuyu's Netherworld." Yukari growled before her face turned into a grin. "But we taught her a valuable lesson."

"I-It's a miracle that you guys faced her and still lived, plip. That's impressive." Usalia said.

"Yuyuko and Yukari faced and left her heavily wounded." Sora corrected. "We had to fight a few zombies as well as her little sister, Majorita."

Usalia's eyes widened. "Majorita..."

"Does that ring a bell?" Riku asked.

Usalia was quiet for a few seconds before shaking her head. "No, I don't think I recall knowing her, plip."

"Oh."

"Come to think of it, Koralina said something about a girl with a yellow Prinny..." Christo remembered. "She must've been talking about you Usalia."

"If it's Usalia she's after, then maybe she'll be able to help us. I don't mind having you as one of my servants." Seraphina said.

"Y-Yeah..." Usalia nodded.

"Although I'm still surprised Koralina had that much energy left even after being injured." Christo said.

"Heh. Don't worry about it." Red Magnus smirked. "Even if she was at her full strength, the supreme one, would've super won, of course."

Seraphina laughed. "You really can say anything with that cocky mouth of yours. You are the stroungest all-talk Overlord. Pfft." She mocked.

Red Magnus growled. "You bitch...!"

"So that's what happened plip... We've all been brought together in unique ways."

"You could say it's fate." Remilia smirked.

"As long as you don't cause any trouble f or me, you don't need to be so modest." Seraphina said.

"It's no trouble, Li'l Usa. You're the best bait to lure out that Demon General!" Red Magnus smirked. "Right, everyone!?"

"Bait!? I'm sorry, but I will not treat Usalia like that." Amura retorted.

"Usalia is bait... I see, plip." Usalia said before nodding. "Understand, then I think I can help you guys. Usalia will be your bait, plip."

"Usalia, please don't go along with this dumb idea..." Amura sighed.

"Yes, let's put the bait idea aside for now. Most of us don't stand a chance against the Demon General, even if we do lure her to us." Christo said. "Lives are at stake in this war. It's pointless if we can't win. What do you all plan to do about all this?"

"...That's not a problem. We just need to fight, fight, and fight our way through till we take Void Dark's head." Killia said. "What I need to do has never changed."

"That doesn't solve anything." Histoire disagreed. "If we could win battles by just recklessly plowing ahead, Red Magnus would already be in charge."

Red Magnus laughed. "You know the supreme one all too well even though you only joined us last chapter, Li'l Histy."

"That wasn't a compliment." Neptune sweatdropped.

"It would be easier if only I had more power..." Killia sighed, remembering what the Other Killia said.

"Now, hurry up and unleash me. You actually do know, right? That I can kill Void Dark in an instant?" The Other Killia said before the flashback disappeared.

"...Speaking of power, I've been wondering why you all have so much magic potential, but can't exert your true powers..." Christo said, referring to Killia, Red Magnus, and Seraphina.

"H-How should Red Magnus know? Before he knew it, he had gotten weak." Red Magnus said.

"You became weak?" Histoire questioned "Is it even possible for an Overlord to weaken?"

Seraphina laughed. "That sounds like an excuse. Weren't you just really weak to begin with?"

"Yeah right! Red Magnus used to have enough power to split a world in half with his fist! ...Oh, wait..."

Usalia's eyes widened. "Split a world in half? That's crazy, plip!"

"Except that still doesn't make you as strong as Flandre, who can destroy Netherworlds by merely clenching her fist." Reimu said, and then Usalia fainted. "I think I broke her by saying that."

"She's still young." Flandre shrugged.

"Hmmm, that's quite interesting. Something must be the cause of your loss of power, right?" Christo asked. "Right?"

"Uh...th-the supreme one hasn't lost anything!" Red Magnus stuttered, before noticing Killia glancing at him. "Wh-What is it, Killia?"

"'Men have a secret or two that they don't want anyone to know.'" Killia repeated. "Those were your words."

"Y-Yeah..." Red Magnus calmly nodded.

"Then there's no need for us to investigate each other. We were all brought together by coincidence-"

"Fate." Remilia corrected.

Killia sweatdropped. "...We were all brought together to accomplish the same objective."

 **End BGM**

 _After Usalia woke up..._

 **Villain of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The group continued walking through the snowy grounds before Koralina and Majorita appeared in front of them as Usalia's eyes widened.

"I've finally found you, Princess of Toto Bunny." Koralina smirked, before she noticed the others. "Huh? Oh great, it's you guys again."

"Hello again, Koralina." Yukari said with anger in her voice.

Usalia clenched her fists in anger. "You...! You killed my mother and father!" She exclaimed. "I will...! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, PLIP!"

From behind Koralina, Majorita looked at Usalia. _So that's Usalia...? Why do I feel like I've met her before?_

Koralina giggled. "Well, that's surprising. A kid who used to piss her pants and cry a lot is now trying to challenge me to a fight?" She walked up closer to Usalia, smirking at her. "Interesting... do you really hate me that much?" Koralina asked.

An anime tic mark appeared on Usalia's head. "Do you even need to ask!? Revenge for my mother and father... I'll take it now!" Usalia exclaimed, taking out her pounder and swinging at Koralina, but Koralina moved back and pushed Majorita in front of her, making her take the full brunt of the attack as she screamed in pain and fell to the ground unconscious, Usalia gasping in shock.

"Good job. You took out my weak little sister." Koralina smirked.

 _Anger building up._ Yukari thought as she tried not to snap.

"You...! How could you treat your own little sister like that!?" Usalia asked angrily.

"Pfft. She's so weak, she means nothing to me." Koralina shrugged before smirking. "More importantly, I can't wait to see that anger-filled face of yours become tainted with devastation." Koralina raised her hand.

"What are you planning on doing?" Neptune asked.

"I'm gonna do this... Kill and recycle!" Koralina said, snapping her fingers as the group then found themselves surrounded by zombies.

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Tch! This girl is..." Killia muttered.

"Yes, the Corpse Master Overlord." Histoire nodded. "Summoning this many corpses at once... There's nowhere to escape."

Usalia growled in frustration. "I'm not going to lose to these guys, plip."

"Little girl, did you mention something about revenge? Then overcome these corpses." Koralina told Usalia. "If you could get to me without losing any body parts, then I shall reward you by taking you on." Koralina giggled evilly before disappearing, then everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Rigid Paradise (Touhou 13: Ten Desires)**

A Corpse used Rotten Headbutt on Usalia, but she used her pounder to smash the head and used Mega Star to destroy the body.

Amura used Tornado Drop on two more Corpses, destroying them before jumping back to dodge a Chimera's Gloomy Eyes as Peashy took it out with Rising Domination.

Sora used Strike Raid on a couple of Corpses, then immediately used Sonic Blade to finish them off, and then used Mega Wind on another Corpse to blow him into a Chimera as they both got taken out by Christo's Piercing Light.

A bunch of Corpses surrounded Reimu, but then she used Evil-Sealing Circle to clear them all out, her ability increasing the damage as Youmu used Floral Nirvana on another Chimera to take it out, and then Amura finished off the rest of the zombies with Shining Starstorm.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

"That bitch...really pisses me off. She uses Zombies instead of fighting her herself." Red Magnus growled.

"She always does exactly what her opponents hate the most. That's Demon General Koralina's strategy." Usalia said. "The evil smile she had on her face when she cast that spell on me... It still haunts my dreams."

"She has such a charming personality. What kind of environment was she raised in to end up like that?" Neptune wondered.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Kill and recycle. Kill and recycle." Koralina said before sighing. "I have to end this war quick... Demons are so helpless and pathetic... That is why we need a powerful like Lord Void Dark..." She said. "Lord Void Dark is the only one fit to unite and rule the disorganized Netherworlds..." A killer intent can be seen in Koralina's eyes. "So, I need to kill more demons and just kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill..."

 **End BGM**

 _Back with the group..._

The group was about to leave the area before Usalia noticed something in the corner of her eye and turned to see Majorita. "Huh? Hey guys, look!" Usalia called, running up to Majorita as the group turned to them.

"Majorita's still here?" Killia wondered.

 **Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Mmm..." Majorita moaned as she regained consciousness, and then lifted her head to see Usalia kneeling down in front of her. "You're..."

"Are you okay?" Usalia asked as she held out her hand. "I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you, plip."

Majorita took Usalia's hand as she stood up. "It's okay. This happens all the time." She sighed.

"Really?" Usalia asked in shock, Majorita nodding saldy in response.

"Big sis has always been so mean to me." Majorita said. "She would always beat me to a bloody pulp whenever I make a mistake, and then leave me to bleed out. Honestly, the only reason I haven't already bleed to death was because someone would always tend to my wounds."

"I see... You've had it really hard."

Tears started falling down Majorita's face. "If I go back to her, I know she'll do the same exact thing. But...I don't to get beaten up again, so please, let me stay with you guys." She pleaded to the group.

"Sure, you can stay with us, plip." Usalia said.

Everyone was surprised with Usalia immediate answer. "R-Really?" Majorita asked.

"Of course. We'll take care of you, plip." Usalia smiled, and then turned to the group. "Right, everyone?"

"I will have to agree with Usalia on this one." Seraphina said. "Koralina's kind of a bad influence to her."

"Kind of?" Yukari questioned.

"Seraphina's right though. I would feel terrible if we just leave Majorita and let her continue facing constant abuse." Histoire said.

Majorita weakly smiled as she hugged Usalia. "Thank you... Thank you all so much." She said as Usalia returned the hug.

Amura walked up to Usalia while smiling. "I'm surprised at how quickly you agreed to let her join."

"I couldn't let her stay with Koralina, not after hearing what she's been through, plip." Usalia told her. "Also, I can't explain why, but I have this strange feeling about Majorita, like we've met before, plip."

Amura blinked in confusion. "I see..."

Everyone continued on, with Majorita joining the group, leaving Amura in her thoughts. _Come to think of it, Majorita had that same strange feeling when she looked at Usalia. Could it be that they have been friends in the past, but something caused the two to separate and forget each other?_ She wondered before leaving to catch up with the group.

 **End BGM**

 _A while later..._

 **Riku**

"Usalia." Killia called, but Usalia was lost in her own thoughts again. "Hey, Usalia."

Usalia snapped back into attention. "...Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking about measures I can take to combat global warming, plip." She told them.

"You have really big imagination, you know?" Neptune sweatdropped.

"Usalia, if you're gonna follow us, then I need you to promise us one thing." Killia said.

"Wh-What is it, plip?" Usalia asked.

"If you encounter Koralina again, don't act on your own." Killia told her. "I don't want to be interrupted. Understand?"

"Y-Yes. I'll be careful, plip." Usalia nodded.

"Hey Killia, don't you think you're being a little strict on the kid?" Red Magnus asked.

"You fool." Seraphina said, taking out her guns and shooting Red Magnus as he fell to the ground.

"Mr. Red Magnus!" Majorita exclaimed worriedly.

"Sir Killia is being strict with her because he's worried she might overreach and end up losing her life." Seraphina clarified. "Do you not understand that undemonic kindness?"

"...You. Stop putting words in my mouth." Killia said.

"My, please excuse me~" Seraphina giggled.

"But for a little girl like Usalia to bare that much hatred, something big must have happened to her." RED said.

"...Even now, I clearly remember what happened, plip." Usalia said, and then an image appeared showing of several demons chatting happily with, with Usalia watching happily with her parents.

"My father built Toto Bunny all by himself for demons who don't like to fight." Usalia said. "Even though it was a Netherworld, it was a peaceful place." The image then changed, now showing Koralina facing Usalia's mother and father as Usalia was lying on the ground.

"But...then Demon General Koralina showed up and everything changed in an instant." Usalia continued. "My mother and father resisted till the very end, but I wasn't able to run away in time, so Koralina cast a spell on me..."

"And then you had to obey." Youmu said as Koralina watched Usalia transform into her beast form, Usalia's parents' eyes' widening with horror.

"Yes. Koralina's spell would turn me into a beast and ultimately kill me, so I had to weigh my life against the fate of my world." Usalia said before Koralina turned to Usalia's father as is saying something to him. "Koralina approached my concerned father and told him that if he obeyed her for a hundred days, she'd remove the spell." Usalia's father nodded, agreeing to Koralina's deal. "My father believed her and obeyed Koralina." Koralina smirked in satisfaction. "But that was part of Koralina's trap, and it was only the beginning." The image then changed again, this time Koralina giving several orders to the demons of Toto Bunny.

"Some did nonstop hard labor, some were told to be suicide bombers in other Netherworlds, and some were just killed for sport." Usalia continued. "But everyone in my homeworld obeyed for the sake of Toto Bunny's only successor, me." The image changed one last time, showing Usalia walking up to see her parents, but wide eyed in horror to find them dead and in pieces as Koralina turned to her.

"But... But...my mother and father were killed before the hundredth day even came." Usalia said sadly as two more demons approached and went wide eyed to see that Koralina killed Usalia's parents, one of them conforting the crying Usalia while the other went into battle position. "Like a child who had gotten bored of its toys, she killed them and took them apart...!" Usalia finished as the flashback ended.

Red Magnus growled. "A true Overlord should fight fair and square in a clash of power against power..." He said. "What a coward! That bitch... Red Magnus will never forgive her!"

"After hearing that story, I feel like killing her even more." Yukari growled.

"Obviously, I can't forgive Koralina, but I can't forgive myself, either." Usalia said.

"Why do you say that?" Amura asked.

"If I wasn't dragging them down, my parents wouldn't have been killed." Usalia said in regret. "Or if I was brave enough to end my life..." Tears started forming in her eyes. "Everyone died because of me. They must all hate me. So when I'm done getting revenge..."

"H-Hey! There's no need for you to go that far!" Majorita exclaimed.

"She's right. None of this was your fault to start with." Amura said, warmly hugging Usalia to comfort her as Usalia's eyes widened.

 _This hug... It's just like how mother would hug me._ Usalia thought as she returned the hug. _Amura...reminds me so much of my mother._

Christo watched as Amura comforted Usalia. _I thought there was something more behind her motivation, but she's purely driven by vengeance..._ He thought. _The love her parents had for her was strong, so her determination to get vengeance is equally strong... Love, huh? I didn't know demons were capable of such a thing. I..._ Christo flashbacked to what Amura told him through her telepathy.

 _One shouldn't expect the worst from a demon. They feel more things than just hate._ Amura said through her mind as the flashback ended.

 _Maybe Amura was right. Perhaps there are demons out there who are capable of more than I would normally think of them._ Christo thought.

 **End BGM**

"Something's coming." Majorita suddenly said and as if on cue, more zombies appeared.

 **Face it!**

"More zombies?" Neptune asked. "Really?"

"More of Koralina henchmen." Youmu said.

"Is she testing us or just messing with us?" Roxas wondered.

"She's probably just messing with us." Reimu said, an anime tic mark appearing on her head.

"My pride will not allow me to be toyed with by a disgraceful family member." Seraphina said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Sir Killia, get rid of them, now."

Killia sweatdropped."Uh-uh, you're gonna hafta fight, too." He told her as everyone took out their weapon, Majorita having her wand, as both sides went into battle position.

 **Rigid Paradise**

A Corpse charged at Meiling and attacked her, but she dodged and countered, punching him straight into range of getting by Sakuya's knives, and then Patchouli finished it off with Royal Flare.

A Maid used Mega Ice on Majorita, but she back flipped to dodged and then countered with Giga Fire, and then destroyed two more Corpses with Rising Wave.

"I didn't know you could do that." Yukari said to Majorita before whacking a Corpse with her umbrella, and then Flandre split it clean in half with Laevateinn.

"I've secretly been practicing how to use aura behind my sister's back, which is why I'm able to detect approaching enemies within a small radius." Majorita explained.

"I see. That could be useful." Amura said.

Reimu took out a great number of zombies with Fantasy Seal, and then Usalia used Flatty Dance to defeat the last Corpse...which had the appearance of a rabbit. "Wait...isn't that?" Usalia gasped.

 **Riku**

"L-Lady...Usa...lia..." The Corpse could barely say, surprising everyone as Usalia approached the Corpse, but it disappeared and Usalia became saddened.

"H-Hey, Li'l Usa, wasn't that...?" Red Magnus asked.

"C-Could it have been...Toto Bunny's...?" Namine gasped.

"That is certainly possible. Big sister is the Corpse Master Overlord." Majorita said. "She can restock her forces by using the bodies of civilians she murders from the various Netherworlds as her servants." She explained. "Plus, corpses don't require food or water. When she says 'Kill and recycle', she means it."

"That's far more economical than using Prinnies. And they seem far more useful." Seraphina said. "I'm jealous and outraged."

Killia sighed and walked to Usalia's side. "...Usalia, if you're going to back down, now would the time." He told her. "If you keep on going, you're definitely gonna witness something that you don't want to see." Usalia remained silent. "You know what I'm trying to say, right?" Usalia nodded. "I will defeat Void Dark. In order to do that, I'll face the Demon General who that spell on you." Killia put a hand on Usalia's shoulder. "You'll get your revenge, even if you don't get it yourself. There's no need for a child like you to do this."

Usalia was quiet before facing Killia. "It's okay, Killia. I'm ready to do this." She said with a determined look on her face. "I will handle our battle against Koralina."

 **End BGM**

 _A while later..._

The group continued forward, but Majorita suddenly stopped and everyone turned to her. "Is something wrong?" Killia asked.

"...Come out. I can sense that you're here." Majorita called out, confusing everyone but Yukari and Amura.

"Oh, so you can detect my presence?" A familiar voice asked, catching everyone's attention as Usalia's eyes widened.

"This voice...Koralina!" Usalia said as everyone saw Koralina appear with a bunch of corpses, and she wasn't looking very happy.

 **Villain of a Sort**

"Well, it seems my traitorous little sister isn't as useless as I thought." Koralina said, causing Majorita to flinch in response.

"Well, at least we're taking good care of her unlike you, bitch." Neptune retorted.

"You constantly abused Majorita, not even caring a bit about her feelings." Yukari growled. "I think it's time for a bit of payback."

"Just leave it to Red Magnus! The supreme one will give this bitch a super lecture she'll never forget."

Histoire sweatdropped. "I doubt you would give any good lecture with that monkey-sized brain of yours."

Seraphina laughed. "Nice one, Histoire."

Koralina took notice of Red Magnus. "Huh? You, muscle gorilla. I know you..."

"By muscle gorilla, do you mean Red Magnus~" Red Magnus gloated.

"That didn't sound like a compliment." Sora muttered.

A light bulb appeared above Koralina's head. "Oh yeah, now I remember. You're the Overlord of Scorching Flame, or at least you were before I destroyed it." She smirked.

Red Magnus' eyes widened. "Wh-What did you say!? You...!?"

"You...destroyed Scorching Flame?" Seraphina asked.

"I was going around being destructive and crazy, but you never showed up. I thought you ran away, but it seems you were hiding here." Koralina shrugged.

An anime tic mark appeared on Red Magnus' head. "It was you...! So you're the one who did that to my Netherworld!" He exclaimed, looking really pissed.

"I heard that scorching Flame was full of strong demons, but it was pathetic." Koralina giggled maliciously.

"...No more lecture. YOU'RE GONNA BE SUPER MURDERED!" Red Magnus yelled, taking out his weapon and running up to kill Koralina, but she called two corpses to move in front of her. "Krgh...! Dammit! Fight fair and square!"

Koralina giggled. "Okay, I'll make you a promise. If you can defeat these corpses, then I'll face you." She said.

"Alright! You better hold up your end of the deal!" Red Magnus exclaimed as Koralina disappeared, then everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Rigid Paradise**

Red Magnus immediately went into Revenge Mode and activated his Overload skill, Super Olympia, and then used Steel-Arm Lariat to destroy a couple of corpses.

Amura slashed through a few corpses and then used Radiant Prison to finish them off, before then using Light Pulse to destroy a Chimera that was going to attack Majorita from behind as Majorita used Cross Aura on two Corpses.

Usalia charged at two Chimeras and used Assault Circus, and then Sora took them out with Omega Fire as Kairi used Holy to destroy a few more Corpses.

Youmu had entered Revenge Mode and activated her Overload skill, Blade of the Overlord, and then slashed through multiple Corpses as if they were butter as Histoire finished the two Chimeras with Nature.

Neptune turned to the last Chimera, ready to destroy it, but then it was suddenly smashed by a familiar hammer as Neptune turned to see one of her friends. "Blanc!" Neptune exclaimed.

Blanc lifted her hammer and turned to Neptune. "I hope you mind me giving you a hand." She said.

"Of course not. The more the merrier." Neptune smiled as Blanc finished off the last Corpse with El Diablo.

 **End BGM**

"Nice! Koralina, we won! Hurry up and come out here!" Red Magnus exclaimed triumphantly as everyone just stared at him.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

"...It's pointless. Big sister doesn't keep any of her promises." Majorita sighed sadly.

"I told you, she does whatever her opponent hates the most. That's just Koralina, plip." Usalia said.

"Red Magnus' brain is made of Gelidium jelly." Christo sighed. "Didn't you hear what Usalia said?"

Red Magnus' eyes widened. "Wh-Whaaat!? Are you telling Red Magnus that he was super fooled!?"

Usalia clenched her fists. "The one who killed my parents was right in front of me, but was just playing with us..." Usalia said. "This is so frustrating, plip!"

"You're right, but we don't have enough strength to face her." Killia said. "Not yet..."

"You seem to have forgotten how Yuyu and I easily handed her in chapter two." Yukari said, narrowing her eyes. "We'll face her again if we have to, and this time, I _won't_ let her escape."

"I'll help as well." Blanc said. "I overheard all the terrible things she did. I won't let her get away with it."

"My, how foolish of me. I almost forgot to ask a very important question." Seraphina gasped while holding a hand over her mouth, before turning to Red Magnus. "Hey you, muscle idiot. Is it true that Scorching Flame was destroyed?" She asked.

"...Yeah, it's true. Scorching Flame was turned into a wasteland." Red Magnus sighed sadly.

"How did that happen?" Blanc asked.

Red Magnus shook his head. "I don't know. I was taking a nap. But by the time I woke up, everything was wrecked."

Blanc and Histoire sweatdropped. _And I thought Neptune gets lazy at the wrong times..._

"I couldn't even find a single one of my underlings. They were most likely all killed by Koralina." Red Magnus continued. "And that's when I noticed I was missing my powers..." Red Magnus clenched his fists in anger. "Dammit!"

"So Red Magnus became weak when Koralina destroyed his Netherworld." Lea clarified.

"And that's the real reason you're fighting the Lost. You want revenge, too..." Killia said.

"Red Magnus' Netherworld was also destroyed. That means we're both in the same situation." Usalia said.

Xion shook her head. "Actually, no. In Red Magnus' case, he was taking a nap while his Netherworld was being destroyed." She explained. "It's an entirely different situation."

"Yes, it's his own fault. He was out shouting 'I'm gonna be the strongest Overlord!' But, what was most important to him was taken away." Seraphina said. "He doesn't have any right to call himself an Overlord."

Red Magnus growled. "Shit! You just watch! Once Red Magnus can unleash his real powers, that bitch will be finished in one hit...!" He proclaimed. "Alright! In that case, Red Magnus'll super beat up that bitch, and Void Dark, and then we'll all be even!" Red Magnus exclaimed. "Then finally, Red Magnus'll create a super Scorching Flame and become the strongest Overlord!"

Seraphina facepalmed. "...My, what was I thinking? For a second there, I was actually jealous of your flower garden-like brain."

 **End BGM**

 _A few minutes later..._

 **Villain of a Sort**

"Betraying me and sticking with those rebels. How dare she...!" Koralina growled before hearing footsteps and then turning to see the group approaching before she smirked. "Wow...interesting. You guys have faced those corpses and still managed to stay alive." She said. "I was looking forward to killing and recycling you guys to add you to my collection, but..."

"You're the one who is going to die!" Usalia exclaimed. "To avenge my mother and father! En garde!"

Koralina was quiet for a few seconds before she giggled. "To avenge you parent?" She repeated as she raised her hand. "Then...what will you do about this?" Koralina snapped her fingers and then two demons with rabbit ears appeared behind her as Usalia looked wide eyed in horror.

"Mother! Father! N-No...!" Usalia exclaimed, falling to her knees in despair.

"...I knew it." Killia said.

Koralina smirked. "This is the ultimate form of kill and recycle, the tearful reunion." She giggled maliciously.

"Controlling the corpses of Usalia's parents and making them fight her... That is too cruel." Histoire said sadly.

Majorita clenched her fists as she glared at her older sibling. "I've seen you do horrible things before big sister...but this is just outright the worst!" She exclaimed.

"Shut up, Majorita! You made me really angry deciding to stick with these guys." Koralina growled. "I'll kill you just like I killed our parents."

"Wh-What?" Majorita asked, shocked with what she just heard.

"That's right. I was the one who killed our mother and father." Koralina smirked.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" RED, Neptune, and Blanc yelled.

"N-No... Y-You're obviously lying..." Majorita said in disbelief. "You couldn't have possibly went that far."

"Do you want proof? Well then...here." Koralina said as she snapped her fingers again as two purple corpses that were at the same height as Usalia's parents appeared beside them as Majorita's eyes widened in horror.

"Mom! Dad! T-This...can't be...!" Majorita exclaimed as she knelt down in despair as well.

"Dammit! Hey, bitch! Don't you have any blood, sweat, and tears!?" Red Magnus exclaimed.

"Oh-hohoho, now you've done it!" Yukari exclaimed. "You're gonna regret ever pissing me off!"

"You are the most heartless person I've ever laid my eyes on!" Lea exclaimed in anger, fire surging around him.

"First, I hear that you destroyed Usalia's homeworld, Toto Bunny. Then, I hear how you constantly abuse Majorita. Then, I hear that you destroyed Red Magnus' Netherworld, Scorching Flame." Blanc said, getting angrier and angrier each time. "And now, I see that you not only killed Usalia's, but also yours and Majorita's own parents and have turned them into corpses to use against us! I'll make you regret all those horrible things you've done!"

"Expect. No. Forgiveness." Neptune growled.

Koralina chuckled. "This is all for my crusade to create a demon utopia." She said. "I will go to any lengths to be victorious."

"A demon utopia...?" Sora asked, glaring at Koralina.

"Yes. The unification of all Netherworlds by Lord Void Dark is the only way to rid the Netherworlds of war." Koralina replied.

"Excuse me? To create peace in the Netherworlds, you're going to destroy them?" Roxas asked in confusion as Usalia and Majorita stood, pure anger being seen on their faces. "That doesn't sound very rational to me."

"Be quiet. If all the Netherworlds are unified, then there won't be any point for a war ever again." Koralina growled. "I, along with Lord Void Dark, will definitely create a Netherworld utopia."

An anime tic mark appeared on Usalia's head. "You dare talk about a utopia after doing this to my and Majorita's mothers and fathers!? Stop fooling around!" She exclaimed in anger.

"That's right! What does killing everyone you come across have to do with making a utopia anyways!?" Majorita exclaimed in anger as well.

"Stop you yapping. They were one small step toward Netherworld unification. You should be grateful." Koralina said, grinning evilly. "I'll kill and recycle you both, too. That way, you can be with both of your parents forever and ever." She laughed evilly as Usalia's mother and father and Majorita's mother and father stepped in front of her, and then multiple corpses appeared as everyone but Koralina took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Riku**

Killia ran forward and used Exploding Tiger on two Corpses, taking them out as Amura used Light Pulse to destroy another Corpse, before jumping back to avoid a Maid's Ice, and then Lea took out the Maid with Burst Frontier.

Kairi and Namine used Giga Fire and Giga Wind together, the combined magic creating a fiery tornado that destroyed several Corpses while Riku killed a Maid with Dark Firaga.

Blanc used Gefahrlichtern on two more Corpses, taking them out before turning to block an attack from another Corpse and then countering before entering Revenge Mode. "Overload skill: White Overdrive!" Blanc exclaimed, transforming into White Heart and then using Getter Ravine, destroying three more Maids as Neptune, Plutia, and Peashy also transformed and used Victory Slash, Fighting Viper, and Hard Break Kick on more Corpses and Maids.

Usalia's mother and Majorita's mother used Mega Ice on Usalia and Majorita, but the two dodged as they looked at their parents sadly. "Mother... Father... You both look so miserable..." Usalia said. "This is all Usalia's fault for being a coward. You must hate me so much..." Tears started falling down her face. "If only I was stronger, this would have never happened..."

"Mom... Dad... How could you have ended up like this...?" Majorita asked sadly. "You both loved us so much... So why would big sis kill you...?" Tears started falling down her face as well. "This... This has to be some sort of mistake..." Usalia's father and Majorita's father ran up to attack the two, but Amura teleported in front of them and created a light barrier to repel both attacks, and then Killia ran up beside her.

"Usalia, Majorita, stay back." Killia told them.

"But Killia, we can't do anything." Flandre said.

"They've become corpses. The least we could do is put them to sleep." Xion suggested.

"We're fighting a war. There will be times when we'll have to make heartless decisions." Christo said. "Now, Killia and Amura, you make the decision."

Amura shook her head. "...That isn't something we can choose." She said as she sent a shockwave to blow the fathers back.

"Looks like we have no choice. Usalia, Majorita, we're sorry..." Remilia sighed, using Spear the Gungnir on Usalia's mother, but she held back on her power.

Everyone attacked Usalia's and Majorita's parents, holding back on their power as the corpses were kneeling on the ground weakened.

"What's wrong? Aren't you two gonna finish them off?" Koralina asked.

Usalia groaned. "I want to get revenge for my parents, but to do that I'll have to destroy them and Majorita's parents...!" She said, before she and Majorita fell to their knees in despair.

"We... W-We can't do it...! We can't kill our own parents...!" Majorita sobbed as the group looked at the two sympathetically.

"You should ease their pain." Koralina smirked before giggling. "I feel bad for them. Their daughter is so horrible." She then looked at Majorita with hateful eyes. "And I can't believe mother and father gave me such a weakling of a sister." She said, watching tear fall down Majorita's face. "Well, you two were still a little fun. As a reward, I'll you both myself." Koralina smirked. "Kill and recycle. Die, and have fun spending some quality time with your families." She laughed slightly, walking in front of the four corpses.

"Heh! You're finally bringing it. Red Magnus was getting super tired of waiting." Red Magnus growled, walking in front of Usalia and Majorita. "Killia, stay outta this. She's gonna pay for destroying my Netherworld and henchmen. She's about to go one on one with the supreme one!" He exclaimed.

"A piece of garbage like you is gonna go one on one with Demon General Koralina?" Koralina asked before giggling. "How dare you look down on me?" Power started surging from Koralina, pushing Red Magnus and the corpsified parents back as almost everyone's eyes widened.

"Such power...!" Seraphina groaned.

"Her power alone has that much impact!" Sora exclaimed.

"K-Killia, Amura, this is bad! I recommend we make an emergency retreat! Run away!" Christo exclaimed... only to find Killia eating again. "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE EATING!" He yelled before turning to Amura. "AND ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

Killia finished eating and stood up. "It's pointless to run away. We have to force our way out through combat." He said.

"E-Everyone, I'm sorry. It's my fault that you're all in this situation..." Usalia said, lowering her head in sadness, but then she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder...it was Amura.

"Don't worry. I can get us out of this." Amura smiled, though Usalia was confused.

Red Magnus growled in frustration. "Dammit! Why can't Red Magnus unleash his powers at a time like this!?" He exclaimed, but Amura walked in front of everyone, shocking them as she faced Koralina.

"Don't worry, I'll kill and recycle you." She giggled evilly. "So you can die first!" Koralina prepared to unleash a powerful attack.

"That's enough." Amura simply said, before she suddenly unleashed a great surge of power that completely canceled Koralina's attack, causing everyone's eyes to widened in shock.

"W-What the hell!? Where did all this power come from!?" Koralina exclaimed in shock.

"I-Is this...the same strength she used to defeat Proto Darkdeath in the Item World?" Youmu wondered.

"No... Her power now is far greater than that time..." Christo said wide eyed. "And compared to Koralina's power, it's on a greater scale."

"Amura's stronger than big sister!?" Majorita exclaimed in shock.

"LIKE HELL I'D BELIEVE THAT CRAP!" Koralina yelled, firing a blast at Amura, but a light barrier easily canceled it out. "Wh-What!?" She exclaimed in shock, before Amura suddenly appeared in front of her and kicked her to the side, but she recovered and used Dread Wave, but Amura unleashed a shockwave with her spear that tore through all the corpses and continued its way to Koralina, knocking her back several feet as she fell to the ground.

"Damn you..." Koralina cursed as she got back up, only to find herself trapped in Amura's Radiant Prison. "What the-!?" She exclaimed in shock.

"It's over." Amura calmly said as she snapped her fingers, causing the Radiant Prison to explode as Koralina screamed in pain before falling to the ground unconscious, and then everyone's eyes widened in absolute shock.

 **End BGM**

"HOLY CRAP!" Everyone yelled, making Amura cover her ears.

"That was a little loud." Amura winced.

"Can you blame us!? You defeated a Demon General without breaking a sweat!" Lea exclaimed.

"You never cease to amaze me, Amura." Remilia smirked.

"First Proto Darkdeath, now Demon General Koralina. I'm starting to think you still haven't shown us your true strength." Yukari said in amazement, Amura giggled in response before she found herself tackled by Usalia.

"Thank you, Amura. Thank you so much, plip." Usalia said happily.

"I'm glad to see you have cheered up." Amura smiled warmly.

Killia looked intently at Amura as the Other Killia appeared...but only Killia can see him. "Just now I felt a great power...but it wasn't Void Dark." The Other Killia said. "Who was it?"

"Amura." Killia replied. "Her power...felt very familiar. It almost matched _her_ power."

The Other Killia's eyes widened. "You don't think she's..." He said, Killia nodding in response. "Well, keep an eye on Amura. After all, we don't know for sure."

"Alright." Killia said as the Other Killia disappeared, then Killia found himself staring at Neptune, making him jump a little.

"Hey Killia, who were you talking to?" Neptune curiously asked.

"...That's none of your concern." Killia said, turning away from Neptune, but that only made her suspicious.

Suddenly, Majorita felt a powerful presence as her eyes widened. "You sensed it too?" Amura asked, her face becoming serious.

Majorita slowly nodded. "Yes. It's Bloodis." She said, and as if on cue, Bloodis appeared next to the unconscious Koralina, surprising everyone but Amura.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

"Well, well... To think I would find Koralina lying in defeat." Bloodis said in amusement. "And I was gonna give her orders from Lord Void Dark...but that will have to wait until she regains consciousness." He said as Koralina disappeared along with Usalia's and Majorita's parents.

"Mother...! Father!" Usalia exclaimed.

"Mom...! Dad!" Majorita exclaimed.

Bloodis then turned his gaze to the group. "Now...how should I deal with you guys?" He wondered, and then a powerful aura surged around him.

Histoire flinched. "Th-This is the Lost's No.2. He is rumored to be Void Dark's right-hand man, Demon General Bloodis...!" She exclaimed nervously.

"Heh heh... Such intimidation... Red Magnus is super excited that monstrous contenders are coming out, one after another." Red Magnus smirked.

Seraphina sweatdropped. "Y-Your voice is shaking." She said. "Although...I'm not one to talk."

Killia went into battle position. " Overlord Bloodis... If I can defeat him..." He said, flashing back to what the Other Killia told him.

"Now, hurry up and unleash me. You actually do know, right? That I can kill Void Dark in an instant?" The same words repeated before the flashback disappeared, Killia grunted before fixing his stance.

"Amura, you were able to take out Koralina, now I just hope you can defeat Bloodis as well." Neptune said nervously.

This caught Bloodis' attention, and then he fixed his gaze to Amura. "So, you're the who defeated Koralina." He said, Amura staying silent as the same powerful aura surged through her, surprising Bloodis. "Such power..." He said in awe before slightly chuckling. "I've been waiting for an opponent like this."

 _This could be my chance to test Amura's strength._ Christo thought. _If Amura can defeat the Lost's No.2, then she is just what I need to assassinate Void Dark and claim my revenge._ He smirked as Amura and Bloodis went into battle position.

 **Face It!**

"Come, Amura, and show me your power." Bloodis challenged.

 _Later historians have determined that the strong animosity against Demon Emperor Void Dark was proportional to the amount of territory he had captured._

 _But there weren't any big uprisings, because the Demon Generals that worked for the Demon Emperor had everything under control._

 _It was said that each Demon General alone were able to take down 2-3,000 Netherworlds apiece..._

 ** _Episode 5 - The One Who Controls Death_**

 ** _END_**

 **End BGM**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1\. I will now explain Majorita's new unique skills and evility:**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Evasive Aura - Boosts evasion of all ally units up to 2 spaces.**

 **Her unique skills are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Rising Wave. Range: Vertical Line in front. Unleash a shockwave of aura from below your enemies.**

 **Level 40: Cross Aura. Range: Plus-shape up to 3 spaces. Launch four spheres of aura around your enemies that fire energy beams before colliding into them, causing a big explosion.**

 **She has one more unique skill that will be revealed later in the story along with her Overload and Team skills.**

 **2\. Lowee is the CPU nation from Hyperdimension Neptunia, making Blanc its Overlord.**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Temper Problems - Boosts damage done in Revenge Mode.**

 **Her unique skills are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Gefahrlichtern. Range: Horizontal line up to 3 spaces. Create orbs of ice energy and swing them into your enemies.**

 **Level 40: Getter Ravine. Range: Square-shape in front. Slam your hammer into your enemies with great, angered power, causing an explosion that cracks the world in half.**

 **Level 70: Hard Break. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Swing your hammer really hard at the enemy and then slam your hammer into the ground, causing a huge chunk of earth to launch them into the air, before swinging your hammer like a boomerang at them, ending the attack by catching the hammer and slamming it into the enemy in pure anger causing a massive explosion.**

 **Her unique skills as White Heart are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Gefahrlichtern. Range: Horizontal line up to 3 spaces. Create orbs of ice energy and swing them into your enemies.**

 **Level 40: Getter Ravine. Range: Square-shape in front. Slam your hammer into your enemies with great, angered power, causing an explosion that cracks the world in half.**

 **Level 70: Hard Break. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Swing your hammer really hard at the enemy and then slam your hammer into the ground, causing a huge chunk of earth to launch them into the air, before swinging your hammer like a boomerang at them, ending the attack by catching the hammer and slamming it into the enemy in pure anger causing a massive explosion.**

 **Overload: White Overdrive. Become White Heart for 3 turns.**


	6. The Superluminal Warrior

_In Lowee..._

 **Break Free (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Amura and Bloodis released their auras as the auras collided, the force of the impact knocking everyone a good distance away from them.

"Now is it just the two of us." Bloodis said as he went into battle position. "Show me your power, Amura of the rebel army!" Bloodis charged forward and punched her, but a barrier blocked the fist and Amura sent a shockwave with her spear to send him back, before running up and using Thousand Piercings with her spear as Bloodis avoided, but he got hit a few times.

Bloodis landed on the ground and used Dark Rosario, but Amura jumped to avoid the attack and then created six spears around her that fired light beams at Bloodis as he avoided all the beams, but then Amura flung the spears at him, one of them hitting Bloodis dead center as Amura immediately followed up with Light Pulse sending Bloodis crashing to the ground.

"Well played, Amura." Bloodis grunted, before standing up. "But the battle isn't over yet." Bloodis used Destruction Shot as Amura countered with a shockwave, the attacks colliding and creating a small explosion as Bloodis then went into Revenge Mode. "Now! Overload skill: Spirited Tempest!" Bloodis exclaimed, unleashing a surge of power.

 _So he's finally getting serious._ Amura thought.

Bloodis used Destruction Shot again, but this time Amura created a barrier that reflected the attack back, and then used Radiant Prison dealing great damage to Bloodis thanks to her Evility before she also went into Revenge Mode.

"It's time to end this." Amura said. "Overload skill: Judgement Light!" Amura held up her hand and sent up multiple beams of light into the sky, before they came crashing down on Bloodis as he grunted in pain.

 _With the others..._

Everyone was running back to Amura saw the raining lights from a distance. "What's that?" Usalia asked.

"That's where Amura is fighting Bloodis!" Majorita exclaimed.

"Then could it be...Amura's Overload skill?" Christo said in shock.

"She had one all this time!?" Seraphina exclaimed in shock and looked at the lights in shock.

 _That Overload skill... That's her Judgement Light..._ He thought.

 _Back with Amura..._

Bloodis grunted after getting hit by Amura's Overload. "Why do I feel so weak?"

"My Overload skill also halves all my enemies' defenses." Amura explained. "You're finished, Bloodis!" Amura used Shining Starstorm, the attack much stronger than before as all the stars hit Bloodis as he yelled in pain.

 _Back with the others..._

Everyone heard Bloodis yell of pain as Majorita's yes widened. "That yell of pain... That was Bloodis!"

"Did she actually do it...?" Neptune wondered as they continued.

 _With Amura..._

 **End BGM**

Amura looked at Bloodis, who was on his knees, severely injured. "It's over, Bloodis."

"Indeed. I have been defeated. So I will leave quietly." Bloodis said as he stood up. "However, this is not the last we will fight each other. Until then, Amura of the rebel army." With those words, Bloodis disappeared, leaving Amura by herself as everyone finally arrived back.

"Amura! Glad to see you're okay." Seraphina smiled before looking around.

"But where's Bloodis?" Majorita asked. "I can't detect him here anymore."

"Bloodis left after I defeated him." Amura said as everyone went wide eyed in shock.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"YOU ACTUALLY DEFEATED BLOODIS BY YOURSELF!?" Peashy yelled, making Amura cover her ears again.

"Again, volume..." Amura winced.

"We're sorry. We just never expected you to defeated the Lost's No.2 by yourself." Christo chuckled. _Amura's magic power is stronger than even Demon General Bloodis, and yet I have a feeling that isn't her true strength._ He thought. _If I can get her to unleash all of her power, assassinating Void Dark will be a breeze._

Red Magnus walked up to her. "That settles it. Amura, Red Magnus challenges you a battle right now." Red Magnus challenged, but then he fell down after getting shot by Seraphina.

"Amura has already defeated two of the Lost's Demon Generals." Seraphina said. "There's no for her to waste her strength on a monkey such as yourself."

"Also, thanks to Amura, Lowee is now safe from the Lost." Histoire smiled.

"Histoire's right. Thank you very much, Amura." Blanc smiled, Amura smiling back in response.

"Well, now that everything is fine here shall we head back?" Neptune asked cheerfully.

"Yeah. Let's go." Killia nodded as everyone went back to the pocket Netherworld with Blanc.

 **End BGM**

 _ **Episode 6 - The Superluminal Warrior**_

 _At the pocket Netherworld..._

 **Have A Nice Talk**

"With two Demon Generals defeated, the Lost will surely know the strength of the rebel army." Christo smiled. "If this keeps up, we'll be able to bring more demons to our cause."

"Indeed. For now, we'll have to wait until the Lost's next attack." Histoire said. "And judging the Last two Netherworlds we went to, I have a feeling I know which one is next."

"No need to spoil it, Histoire. Let the readers figure out for themselves." Christo chuckled.

"Alright, alright."

 _With Killia..._

Killia was by himself, thinking about something before Seraphina walked up to him. "Sir Killia, is something wrong?" Seraphina asked, but Killia remained silent, but Seraphina could tell what he was thinking. "You're thinking about Amura, aren't you? How she was able to defeat both Koralina and Bloodis alone?"

Killia was surprised at how Seraphina could figure out his thought, before turning to her and nodding. "Yeah. Her power...reminded me of a very close friend." He told her.

"A close friend?" Seraphina asked curiously, but shook her head. "You know what? Just forget I asked. I learned the hard way not to dig into your past." She said before walking away, and then Killia was alone once again, before the Other Killia appeared.

 **End BGM**

"Defeating two Demon Generals by herself, one of them being Bloodis?" The Other Killia asked. "I'd be lying if I said I'm not surprised."

"Her Overload was also the same." Killia said. "There's no doubt anymore who she really is, but I'm not gonna spoil it this chapter."

"Suit yourself." The Other Killia shrugged before disappearing into Killia's body.

 _With Majorita..._

 **Roxas (Kingdom Heart II)**

Majorita was by herself, sobbing from her experience in their fight against Koralina, before she heard footsteps as she looked up to see Amura walking up to her. "Hi, Amura." Majorita greeted sadly.

"Majorita... I'm sorry you had to see your parents like that." Amura said sympathetically.

Majorita wiped her tears and gave Amura a weak smile. "It's okay. I knew that see something that I wouldn't want to by joining you guys." She said. "But you defeated big sister, so it's fine."

"Yes, I have. However, who's to say we won't her encounter again?" Amura asked.

"You're right." Majorita nodded, before clenching her fists and standing up, her face filled with determination. " But I'm not gonna let her brutalize me anymore. I will defeat her and avenge mom and dad, and Usalia's parent." She said. "I promise I'll keep fighting with you guys, no matter what."

Amura smiled, happy to see Majorita cheered up and determined to defeat the Lost.

 _A few minutes later..._

 **Another Side, Another Story (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Killia, Amura, Demon General Bloodis has invaded Lastation, dood." The Dimension Prinny reported.

"I knew it. Now it is Noire's Netherworld that is being attacked." Histoire said.

"The Lost are a common enemy for every Netherworld, but we should be able persuade her to join us, since we have four other CPUs with us." Christo said. "If the CPU Overlord of Lastation will lend us a hand, we will have a better chance of defeating Demon General Bloodis..."

"Let me warn you in advance. Noire takes her job as Overlord very seriously, which is why she's very lonely." Neptune said.

"Shut up! I'm not lonely!" Noire's voice suddenly rang out, leaving everyone with confused looks on their voices.

"That voice was Noire just now." Plutia said.

"Where the hell did her voice come from?" RED wondered.

"Instead of asking a lonely Overlord for help, if Red Magnus can regain his true power, he could defeat Bloodis with one hit." Red Magnus smirked.

Histoire sweatdropped. "That true power of yours is unreliable. We're better off asking Noire for assistance." She suggested. "...Or Amura can defeat Bloodis herself again."

Red Magnus groaned in frustration. "Thanks for mentioning that, Li'l Histy." He muttered.

"Hmmm... Where did Red Magnus' true power go?" Usalia wondered.

"Oh, I'm sure it's still in some Netherworld waiting to be found." Sora joked.

Seraphina laughed. "That remains a mystery."

"Did he take a nap and forget all about it, plip?" Usalia wondered.

"Sure, that's exactly what happened." Kairi giggled.

"The supreme one wouldn't just forget it like that! Jeez... He's seriously concerned about this." Red Magnus sighed.

"Really? It's rare to see you concerned about anything." Killia pointed out.

"Now _you're_ making fun of Red Magnus, Killia? That super hurts..." Red Magnus muttered.

"Sorry, I was just joking." Killia apologized. "C'mon, let's go to Lastation."

"To Noire's Netherworld we go!" Neptune exclaimed cheerfully as everyone left for Lastation.

 **End BGM**

 _In Lastation..._

Everyone was walking through Lastation before coming to a stop. "Killia, Amura, have you noticed?" Christo asked.

The two nodded. "Yeah. Someone's been following us ever since we entered this Netherworld." Killia said. "And, we know who it is."

"Is it Bloodis!?" Red Magnus asked, eagerly going into battle position.

Lea sweatdropped. "I doubt the Demon General would just pop out right away."

Amura looked up a biulding. "...Why don't you just come out and show yourself?" She called out, and then Zeroken jumped down from said building and landed in front of everyone, shocking most of the group, but Majorita went wide eyed.

 **Laughter and Merriment**

"Oh man, looks like I can't hide my overflowing fighting spirit, even when I want to." Zeroken chuckled.

 _Zeroken!?_ Majorita thought, Amura noticed her reaction, but dismissed it for later.

"...You again, huh Zeroken? So, why are you following us?" Killia asked.

Seraphina pointed her guns at Zeroken. "If you're trying to bother my Sir Killia again, then I'll turn you into a beehive on the spot." She glared.

"Hmph... I haven't forgotten about that, but I'm here for a different reason." Zeroken told them, Seraphina putting away her guns.

"A different reason...?" Seraphina wondered.

"You want to defeat Demon General Bloodis too, aren't you?" Amura asked.

"Wh-What!? How did you know!?" Zeroken asked in shock. "Well anyway, I'll give all you a warning. Stay away from Demon General Bloodis."

 _Hmph... This kid is obviously unaware that Amura defeated Bloodis before._ Remilia smirked.

Zeroken turned to Killia. "You... You have the look of a man who has to settle things with Bloodis, no matter what. Am I right?" He asked before chuckling. "Okay, okay! If you're gonna keep whining about it, then I give up."

"...I didn't say anything." Killia said.

"Amura's right. I'm after Bloodis, too. So let's just join forces right here." Zeroken said.

"Hey, now, kid! You can't join us without permission!" Red Magnus growled.

"Heh, I know that if you guys go by yourselves, you're just gonna die like dogs, so I'm telling you, I'm going with you." Zeroken smirked.

"Fufufu... That's what you might think." Yuakri giggled with her fan covering her mouth.

"...What do you mean?" Zeroken asked.

"That will be answered after we deal with the welcoming comity." Yukari said as everyone turned to see Noire walking up to them with a bunch of demons, one of them being a purple-haired Samurai wearing a green and black Monk attire with Lastation's sign (which is the PlayStation logo) on the left shoulder and an eyepatch over her left eye, her right eye being yellow in color.

 _That Samurai... Is that...?_ Killia and Amura thought.

"Ah, Noire, good timing. Listen, I will like to ask you something on behalf of the rebel army." Neptune smiled, but Noire suddenly took out her sword.

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"I don't care if you're the Lost or just some rebel army. All who step foot into my Netherworld must be eliminated. No exceptions." Noire glared at them.

"I was afraid of this." Neptune sighed as everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Never Let Up! (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

Noire ran forward and slashed Neptune, but Neptune blocked and slashed Noire back, but Noire back flipped to avoid the attack, and then dodged Neptune's 32-Bit Mega Blade.

A Ninja used Excavation on Sora, but he blocked the slash and countered with Strike Raid, and then followed up with Giga Star as the Ninja avoided the attack, but was defeated by Peashy's Full Power Hit as Plutia whacked a Samurai with her doll.

The one-eyed Samurai used Killer Spin on Riku, but he recovered and used Choas Blade, knocking her into Red Magnus' Steel-Arm Lariat, but she recovered and used Blade Rush, but Killia ran in front of Red Magnus blocked the attack.

The Samurai looked at Killia as if she recognized him. "Wait. Aren't you...?" She asked before smirked. "Interesting. Until now, I thought you were dead."

"So you still recognize me, Shiria." Killia said as Shiria jumped back.

"Indeed. I hope you haven't gotten rusty all this time." Shiria said as she used Swallow's Grace, but Killia avoided all the slashes and countered by punching her, but she blocked the attack and countered by slashing at him, but he jumped back and used Hellfire Shot.

Noire used Tornado Sword on Neptune, but Neptune countered with Victory Slash as their swords collided. "Geez Noire, why don't you lighten up a bit?" Neptune grunted. "We're not here to fight you!"

"Neptune, you and the other CPU Overlords should know that anyone who trespasses into my Netherworld is my enemy." Noire said as the two entered Revenge Mode retreated a fair distance away from each other. "That includes you."

"But with Demon General Bloodis around, Lastation is no longer safe." Histoire told her. "You should join forces with us so that we can defeat the Demon General."

"Histoire, my Netherworld has its own way of thinking. Don't just say what's convenient for you." Noire glared.

"...Man, with that attitude, it's no wonder you have no friends." Neptune said.

"Sh-Shut up! I do have friends!" Noire exclaimed. "But enough talk. Time to get serious. Overload skill: Black Overdrive!" She exclaimed activated her Overload skill and transformed into Black Heart.

"Hmph... If that's what you want, then bring it on!" Neptune challenged as she activated her Overload and transformed into Purple Heart, before clashing swords with Black Heart.

Amura used Radiant Prison, taking out two Ninjas before she teleported to dodge a Samurai's Blade Rush as Blanc knocked him out with Gravity Hammer.

Killia used Exploding Tiger on Shiria, knocking her back a few feet as she recovered and entered Revenge Mode. "Overload skill: Shitzuo's Serenity." Shiria said, a calm aura surrounding her as Killia punched her, but she suddenly disappeared, shocking Killia as she reappeared behind him and slashed him away.

"What's wrong? Surely, you would've remembered my Overload." Shiria taunted.

Killia grunted. _I forgot she's faster when she uses her Overload skill._ He thought as he turned to Shiria. "You're strong, Shiria, but I'm not done yet." He said as he used Rising Domination on Shiria, before jumping up and punching her down, but she recovered and landed on her feet.

Most of Lastation's warriors were of the verge of defeat as Black Heart was kneeling on the floor in pain.

"You ready to give up?" Purple Heart taunted.

Black Heart grunted. "I heard the rebels were just a bunch of demons who gathered together. I didn't expect this." She said before standing up. "Fall back for now! We must regroup!" She ordered as all of Lastation's forces except Shiria disappeared.

"We'll put this battle on hold for now." Shiria said to Killia before disappearing.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

"Heh. They're the famous warriors of Lastation? They were nothing." Zeroken smirked.

"You sure talk big for someone who didn't take them on by yourself. How petty are you?" Seraphina laughed.

Zeroken glared at her. "Wh-What did you say!?"

"But we should at least be happy that we have a new ally, plip." Usalia smiled.

"Usalia, I don't think 'ally' would be the correct term in this situation." Amura said.

"That's right. This is just temporary, since we share the same objective." Zeroken said. "I don't plan on becoming friends with you or anything."

 _Still acting tough I see._ Majorita mentally giggled.

Zeroken noticed her and his eyes widened. _Hey. Isn't that...Majorita?_ Zeroken thought. _Did she finally manage to escape?_

"Stop acting tough. If you want to act like a lone wolf, like Sir Killia, then you have to be good looking." Seraphina said. "Aren't you just scared to fight Bloodis all by youself? Then you should just stay in the corner like the small fry you are."

"So basically, Zeroken is what people call a coward, right? I understand now." Christo nodded in understanding.

"Red Magnus gets it. You were barking a lot to hide how much of a coward you are." Red Magnus smirked.

"Geh! I'm a coward!? I'm the super warrior who faced ten billion Lost soldiers all by myself!" Zeroken exclaimed.

"Hah! Nice bluff you got going there." Sora smirked.

"I joined you guys so I could limit the number of innocent victims to Void Dark!" Zeroken continued. "I'm different than you guys, who have to team up to fight! You idiots!"

An anime tic mark appeared on Red Magnus' head. "Why you little kid...!" He growled.

"Red Magnus, stop. He has his reasons. Let it go." Killia told him.

"Hmph. That's right, I carry on Goldion's will to battle the Lost. So..." Zeroken said.

Usalia mentally sighed. _I wanna eat curry already, plip._

 **End BGM**

 _A while later..._

 **Another Side, Another Story**

The group continued walking through Lastation, with Zeroken walking ahead of the group. "Hey, Zeroken." Histoire called in a teasing manner.

Zeroken glared at Histoire. "That's not how you talk to a man. I'm not a kid, you know." He said.

"Fine, Zeroken." Histoire smiled, still using that same teasing voice.

"That sounds the same!"

"Didn't you mention something about how you were fighting to carry on Goldion's will?" Histoire asked. "Can you explain that to me?"

Usalia's eyes widened. "By Goldion...do you mean the Great Demon Fist? That Goldion, plip?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Zeroken nodded.

"Goldion, the Great Demon Fist, is the hero that every man aspires to be..." Red Magnus said before turning to Zeroken. "You say you're carrying on his will, but aren't you just one of those wannabes?" He smirked.

"No! I really am the one who's carrying on Goldion's will!" Zeroken exclaimed.

"Wh-Why are you getting so serious?" Red Magnus asked.

"Do you have some connection to him?" Killia asked.

"Hmph. I'm not gonna tell you. Not the guy who stole his moves." Zeroken glared at Killia, before having to avoid a gunshot from Seraphina. "H-Hey, watch it! What are you doing!?" He exclaimed.

"Didn't I warn you that if you called my Sir Killia a thief, I wouldn't forgive you!?" Seraphina reminded.

"Are you not aware that you could attract unwanted attention by firing your gun as you please?" Amura asked, and as if on cue, some of Lastation's warriors appeared.

 **Face It!**

"Was that a gunshot!? Is it the Lost!?" A Ninja exclaimed as the demons of Lastation took out their weapons and went into battle position.

"She called it, too." Kairi muttered.

"Damn. We'll have to put this on hold." Zeroken said, before turning to Killia. "Hey, you. I'll reveal what you truly are soon enough. You better be prepared." He told him, Killia remaining silent as the group took out their weapons and into battle position.

 **Try, Try Again (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

A Samurai used Zielregen on Majorita, but she dodged out of the way and used Giga Star, taking her out before detecting an attack from behind and jumping out of the way of another Samurai's Excavation as Usalia took her out with Flatty Dance.

Killia used Hellfire Shot on two Ninjas, but one of them dodged and ran for Killia, but he got taken out by Amura's Light Pulse as she then unleashed a shockwave with her spear, sending multiple Lastation demons back.

"Hey Christo, what do you plan to do in order to turn Noire and Lastation into our allies?" Seraphina asked.

"Hmmm, I would like her to join us, but it doesn't seem like she's going to listen." Christo said.

"Unfortunately, knowing Noire, she won't just listen to reason." Histoire sighed.

"Don't you think this is the time for the tactician of the rebel army to show off his skills?" Killia asked as he dodged a Ninja's Mega Wind, before countering with Purgatory Palm.

"I-I'm the tactician? Stop joking around, Killia." Christo said.

"Hmph, you don't need words. If they don't understand what you're saying, then you have to talk with you're fists." Zeroken said while using Phantom Blow on two Samurais.

"Huh? That was surprisingly nice for something Zero said." Red Magnus said in surprise before smirking. "Zero's right! The Netherworlds are all about power! Let's force her to understand us!" He exclaimed as he used Gravity Hammer to take out another Samurai.

Amura sweatdropped. "...That cannot be called negotiating."

"Sir Killia, Amura, what are you two planning to do?" Seraphina asked.

"Whether they join us or not, Lastation is going to be destroyed." Killia said. "I don't want to see anymore people suffer because of Void Dark. I have to stop that, no matter what..."

Yuyuko used Giga Ice, taking out the last two Samurais, and then Zeroken used his exploding Tiger to defeat the remaining Ninja.

 **Catch the Rainbow (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

"Heh heh! How about that!? The impact of my skill!" Zeroken exclaimed. "Stillness and movement! Slow and rapid! Flexibility and rigidity! Syncing these opposites boosts its power 200 times!"

"200 times!? That's incredible, plip!" Usalia exclaimed in awe, but everyone else was unimpressed.

"That's just another one of his bluffs." Lea said while rolling his eyes.

"Yes. 200 times is obviously a lie, but seems to be skilled." Christo said. "He would make a worthy addition to the rebel army."

"With Zeroken's attitude, I doubt that's happening." Majorita sighed.

"She's right. I'm a lone wolf. I'm just helping you guys, since we have the same objective. I'm not joining your army." Zeroken said before smirking. "Well, I understand why you'd want the heir of the Ultimate Demon Technique to join the rebel army..."

"Th-The heir of the Ultimate Demon Technique!?" Red Magnus exclaimed in shock.

"The Ultimate Demon Technique is only used by Goldion, the Great Demon Fist." Blanc said. "He is the only one who can pass it down!"

 _Not buying the heir part._ Roxas said.

"Oops. I've said too much..." Zeroken chuckled nervously, before continuing ahead through Lastation.

"H-Hey, Zero. Something about what you're saying is bothering Red Magnus. Tell us more about it." Red Magnus said as he followed Zeroken.

"Goldion, the Great Demon Fist, is known for not taking any apprentices, plip." Usalia said. "If Zeroken is his heir, then that's a pretty big deal, plip." She said as she, Majorita and Seraphina followed them, Christo looked like he was thinking about something before following the group as well.

"Anyone else buying what Zeroken is saying?" Sora asked, the Keyblade Wielders and Lea shaking their heads in response. "That's what I thought." Sora said as they followed them.

"I can tell that everything that kid said is a lie." Suika said.

"Hmph. I never believed him anyways." Neptune said as Amura, the Touhou Girls, and the CPUs and Histoire followed everyone else, leaving only Killia, before the Other Killia appeared.

 **Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"The heir of Goldion's will, huh?" The Other Killia asked before laughing slightly. "This is getting interesting."

"Shut up. Stay out of this." Killia growled.

"This isn't a coincidence. It's inevitable." The Other Killia smirked. "The day you fully unleash me isn't too far away..." He laughed evilly before disappeared, leaving Killia alone as he took out the frozen flower.

"It's not a coincidence. It's inevitable... Is that true, Lieze?" Killia asked.

 **End BGM**

 _A while later..._

 **Laughter and Merriment**

"Hey hey, Zeroken! How do you know the Great Demon Fist, Goldion, plip?" Usalia asked.

"You guys don't know when to give up. I don't plan on telling you guys." Zeroken.

"Don't worry, Zeroken. You can tell me and Usalia." Majorita smiled. "You are his apprentice, right?"

Zeroken smirked. "Heh heh. I'm overflowing with fighting spirit and battle techniques... I guess I can't hide it much longer." He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm the one and only apprentice of Goldion, the Great Demon Fist, and heir of the Ultimate Demon Technique." He said proudly.

Killia just stared at Zeroken. "Wh-What is it, Killia!? Do you doubt me!?" Zeroken glared at him. "You, who stole the Ultimate Demon Technique, have no right to look at me like that." He said, before having to dodge another gunshot from Seraphina. "I-Idiot! What kind of person shoots their own ally!?"

"Oh, pardon me. My gun suddenly went off on its own." Seraphina laughed.

"D-Don't lie. You were so aiming for me." Zeroken said as Killia just stayed silent.

"Guys." Amura called.

"Killia, back in Scarlet Blood in chapter 3, you said it's not that big a deal, right?" Plutia asked.

"...Yeah, it isn't." Killia nodded. "I mean, even a kid could learn it.

"Who are you calling a kid!? Don't underestimate the Ultimate Demon Technique!" Zeroken shouted.

"Guys." Amura called louder, catching everyone's attention before pointing ahead as everyone turned to see Shiria facing them.

"I was wondering when they'd all notice me..." Shiria muttered.

 **Face It!**

Neptune blinked. "...How long was she here?" She asked.

"She appeared after Seraphina fired her gun at Zeroken again." Amura said.

"Oh... My apologies." Seraphina laughed nervously.

"Shiria." Youmu said.

"We meet again, Youmu." Shiria smirked.

"You two know each other?" Neptune asked.

Youmu nodded. "Yes. She is Lastation's General and the only person to ever defeat me in terms of swordsmanship."

"Someone who could defeat Hakugyokurou's bodyguard in a clash of sword vs. sword?" Christo asked in surprise. "I never knew such a person exists."

" Alright! The perfect opportunity! I'll prove to you right now that I am the heir of the Ultimate Demon Technique!" Zeroken exclaimed.

"The heir of the Ultimate Demon Technique? Interesting." Shiria said before taking out her weapon, a sword with an emerald blade and brown lining down the middle. "Let us see if your strength matches your words!" She challenged as the group took out their weapons and everyone went into battle position.

 **The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Shiria ran at Zeroken at outstanding speed that made it look like she teleported, giving him no time to react as she slashed him away, and then Killia punched her, but Shiria blocked the attack with her sword and countered with Blade Rush, but Killia recovered and used his Exploding Tiger.

Majorita used Rising Wave, but Shiria dodged at the last second, shocking Majorita as Shiria appeared right behind her and slashed her, but the attack met a barrier made by Reimu as she then used Fantasy Seal, but Shiria nimbly dodged all the bullets and used Rising Heaven to knock her away.

Shiria then slashed Amura, but a barrier blocked the attack and knocked her away as Amura ran up and slashed her, but Shiria immediately recovered and prepared to block the attack, but Amura disappeared at the last second, shocking Shiria as she was then hit from behind by Amura's Light Pulse.

"Well played." Shiria said, before dodging Red Magnus' Yo-Yo Trick and then slashing him away with Summer Rain Slash, before using Killer Spin on Riku, but he dodged and used Chaos Blade, but Shiria immediately recovered.

Blanc had entered Revenge Mode and activated her White Overdrive, transforming into White Heart and then using Getter Ravine, but Shiria easily dodged and used Vacuum Slice X, knocking her away before Shiria entered Revenge Mode and activated her Shitzou's Serenity, allowing her to easily dodge Seraphina's Victory Bullet and then she used Swallow's Grace to slash her away.

"Man she's tough." Red Magnus panted. "No wonder she's Lastation's General."

"Leave her to us. Killia, Youmu, you ready?" Amura asked, Killia and Youmu nodding in response as the two entered Revenge Mode, and then Youmu activated her Blade of the Overlord.

"Show me your strength." Shiria challenged, before using Swallow's Grace, but Youmu blocked all the slashes and countered with Floral Nirvana as Shiria recovered, and then Killia used his Hellfire Shot as Shiria dodged all the fireballs, but Killia immediately followed up with Rising Domination, knocking her into the air as Amura used Light Pulse to blast her down, her Evility boosting the damage dealt before entering Revenge Mode and activating her Judgement Light, dealing more damage to Shiria as well as halving her defenses as Killia and Youmu used Purgatory Palm and Meditation Slash.

"Impressive." Shiria grunted in pain as she stood up, but then sensed an incoming attack from behind as Zeroken used his Hellfire Shot.

 **Catch the Rainbow**

"How's that!? Skills as elegant as a beautiful dance, yet massively powerful and destructive!" Zeroken exclaimed. "A shine that can only be seen from a skill without any wasted movements! Accompanied by a gleaming, fiery and pathos...!" He continued. "A unique skill that combines force and beauty into one! This is the proof of the Ultimate Demon Technique!"

"Wow! How cool, plip!" Usalia exclaimed in awe, but everyone else was obviously unimpressed.

"Heh. Now do you understand? I am the apprentice of the Great Demon Fist, Goldion." Zeroken smirked while everyone just stared at him.

"Do you think that proves anything to us? Stop being childish." Namine said. "The only impressive thing about you is your ability to lie." Zeroken's eyes widened.

"You were strong enough to fool Usalia, but the rest of us aren't falling for your bluffs." Neptune said.

"Also, may I remind that you've barely done anything the whole fight?" Reimu asked. "The only thing you accomplished was immediately getting slashed away."

"Just so you know, your magic potential is the lowest out of all of us." Christo said. "Are you truly an Overlord?"

"Th-That can't be! I am a legitimate Overlord! I am the apprentice of Goldion, the Great Demon Fist!" Zeroken exclaimed. "You saw me take out Lastation's General, right? That proves my power!"

"Are you sure you defeated Shiria?" Youmu asked.

"You still doubt my strength?" Zeroken asked, before Shiria suddenly appeared behind him and slashed him to the group.

"Yes, I do."

 **Another Side, Another Story**

"...Though your skills were impressive, your power fails to hold up your words." Shiria said in disappointment, Zeroken's eyes widening in shock as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Tell me, are you truly the heir of the Ultimate Demon Technique, let alone an Overlord?"

"H-How can you still fight!?" Zeroken asked.

"With speed that can rival a Tengu and deadly sword skills, combined with the destructive power of her sword, Kurousaki, the sword rumored to hold the power of a divine earth god, Shiria is never an opponent that can be defeated so easily." Histoire said. "It is said that she withstood a battle against the two strongest Overlords."

"YOU FOUGHT AGAINST THE TWO STRONGEST OVERLORDS!?" Neptune yelled. "IT'S NO WONDER WHY NOIRE MADE YOU GENERAL OF LASTATION!"

Shiria nodded. "Though I may have lost, it was an honor to have fought them."

"Incredible. With your magic potential, you would make an excellent addition to the rebel army." Christo said, obviously impressed.

"...As much as I would love to join you, you must first convince Lady Noire that you are not enemies." Shiria said.

"Is that so? Well then, I'll just have to make that stubborn girl open her eyes." Neptune said as the group continued onward to find Noire.

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Face It!**

The group continued on to find Noire and her warriors were facing the Lost Soldiers with their weapons drawn. "Well, well. Looks like everyone's here." Seraphina smiled.

"Yes. It appears the battle between Lastation and the Lost has already begun." Histoire said.

Noire immediately took notice of the group's presence. "Huh? The rebel army again...? Anyone who steps foot into my Netherworld is an enemy! Eliminate them!" She ordered the demons of Lastation.

The Lost noticed them soon after. "Tch! The rebel army has joined the battle. I hate those guys..." The Lost Admiral grunted. "Troops of the Lost! There is no need to make them obey us! Wipe out Lastation and the rebel, but be careful of the one called Amura!" He ordered the Lost Soldiers.

Zeroken was confused of the Lost Admiral's orders. "Huh? Why would they be careful about you?" He asked Amura.

"Let's just say I defeated Demon General Bloodis before." Amura smiled.

Zeroken's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-What!? You seriously beat Bloodis by yourself!?" He exclaimed.

"She defeated Demon General Koralina as well." Usalia said.

"Seriously!? You should've told me all that before!" Zeroken exclaimed. "If someone as strong as Amura teamed up with me, the apprentice of the Great Demon Fist, Goldion, we would be an unstoppable combination!"

"Yeah, sure. Keep bluffing." Riku muttered.

"However, as expected, Noire views us as enemies." Blanc sighed.

"Although we wanted to make her an ally, at this rate we won't be able to speak to them." Christo said. "What should we do, Killia?"

"This is gonna be a pain, so let's just super beat everyone up." Red Magnus said, mostly everyone sweatdropping at his obvious suggestion.

"No! If you'll do that, it'll only make it harder to convince my CPU wifey to join us." RED objected.

"Again, stay away from me, lesbian." Kairi said.

Killia shook his head. "...No. My only enemies are those who support Void Dark." Killia said.

"But, Noire and the people of Lastation are gonna attack us, no matter what." Zeroken said. "Are you still only gonna fight the Lost?"

"Yes." Amura nodded. "If you guys seriously want more allies, then know who your enemies are."

"...That's very true, plip. Killia and Amura are right." Usalia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Even though we might get hurt, we have to let our actions tell them how we feel in order to forge relationships." Majorita said.

Christo was taken aback by what Majorita said. "R-Relationships...?" Christo questioned before chuckling. "I never expected to hear that word coming from a demon."

Yukari sweatdropped. "Seriously Christo, you think way too lowly of demons to truly understand us."

"That's correct. Even demons have relationships." Seraphina smiled. "Just like Sir Killia and me~"

Killia sweatdropped. "...Hey, don't make stuff up." He told her, although a bit of red was seen of his face.

Seraphina laughed. "Sir Killia, are you blushing~" She asked teasingly.

"Your cheeks are actually kind of red, pal." Neptune giggled.

"You're not helping, Neptune..." Killia sighed.

 _So Killia acutally does hold feelings for Seraphina, but doesn't want to admit it._ Amura mentally giggled. _Now I understand we he kissed her in chapter 4._

"So, what's the final plan, Li'l C-Cto?" Red Magnus asked. "You're the rebel army's tactitian, right? Hurry up and decide."

Christo thought for a moment before finally making a decision. "...We will only target the Lost. Although it may hurt, please endure the attacks from Noire and the warriors of Lastation." Christo said, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Super got it, tactitian." Red Magnus said as the group took out their weapons. "We'll only target the Lost! It's time to bring it!" He exclaimed as everyone went into battle position.

 **Death License (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Neptune ran up and slashed an Orc, knocking it into two Gargoyles before using 32-bit Mega Blade to take them out while destroyed another Orc with Nature, before having to a Samurai's Zielregen.

Noire used Tornado Chain on a Gargoyle, taking it out before slashing Neptune, who had to avoid it, and then she used Excavation to kill two other Gargoyles.

The Lost Admiral used Blossoming Spear on a Samurai, taking her out, but then he was blasted into the air by Majorita's Rising Wave as Usalia jumped into the air and used her pounder to smash him into the ground.

Meiling and Killia teamed up and used Exploding Tiger Palm, taking out a Valkryie as Reimu used Evil-Sealing Circle, killing the Orcs surrounding her before she had to avoid a Ninja's Mega Wind.

Amura used Light Pulse to take out three Valkryies, before blocking a female Monk's attack with a light barrier and then countering with Phoenix Valor, killing her as Peashy went into Revenge Mode and activated her Yellow Overdrive, transforming into Yellow Heart and then using Guard Break to defeat a Valkyrie.

Neptune also entered Revenge Mode and activated her Purple Overdrive, transforming into Purple Heart and using Victory Slash to defeat a female Monk while Blanc, who had transformed into White Heart, used Gefahrlichtern on the Lost Admiral, but he endured the attack and used Painful Breath on the two CPU Overlords, but they evaded the attack as Christo went into Revenge Mode, giving Amura an idea.

"Christo, activate your Overlord skill." Amura ordered, confusing Christo before he understood her idea and nodded, activating his Occhi Clairvoyance.

"No grudge against you, Histoire." Noire, who had transformed into Black Heart, said as she slashed her, but thanks to Christo's Overload, Histoire easily avoided the attack, shocking Black Heart. "What!?"

 _Thanks for the boost, Christo._ Histoire smirked, before using Magichange to transform into a wand for Reimu to use, and then Reimu used Ancient History to take out the remaining female Monk.

Plutia had entered Revenge Mode, smirking sadistically as she activated her Iris Overdrive, transforming into Iris Heart and then slashing at the Lost Admiral, but he blocked and prepared to counterattack, but Shiria suddenly slashed through him as he fell to the ground.

"So you've arrived Shiria." Iris Heart grinned.

"I wouldn't miss a fight against the Lost." Shiria smirked, before hearing a cry of pain as she turned to see Black Heart getting beaten up by four Orcs. "Lady Noire!"

"How underhanded of you to fight me, four on one...!" Black Heart grunted in pain. "Don't you have any have any pride as warriors!?"

A Gargoyle laughed. "Pride!? The Lost don't need that crap! All we need is overwhelming power!" He smirked. "You're done for! Die!" He exclaimed preparing a powerful blast to finish her off.

"Watch out!" Majorita warned, using Rising Wave to destroy the Orcs before getting in front of Black Heart and countering the Gargoyle's attack with a blast of her own, but it left her exhausted as the group and warriors of Lastation ran up to the two.

"Majorita! Are you alright, plip!?" Usalia asked.

"Majorita...!" Christo exclaimed in shock. "Why did you do that...?"

"Y-Yeah, we're enemies." Black Heart said as she stood up. "Why did you risk your life to save me...?"

Majorita stood up and turned to Black Heart. "Please understand, we are not enemies." Majorita said. "We're allies in the fight against the Lost." Black Heart's eyes widened.

"Wow, Noire. You and your warriors should be ashamed for making a kid say something like that." White Heart said.

"She's right. Please open you eyes. We are not enemies." Histoire said as she changed back.

Black Heart was silent for a moment before turning to the group. "...Alright, warriors of the rebel army, my people of Lastation and I shall fight with." She said.

"Atta girl." Purple Heart grinned.

The Gargoyle's eyes widened. "What the...!? Lastation has joined forces with the rebel army...!" He exclaimed.

"You did it, Majorita! Thanks to you, Noire understands us!" Yellow Heart cheered.

"...Jeez, you took it a little far." Killia sighed.

Majorita nervously laughed. "Sorry." She apologized.

"We will take care of the remaining Lost here." Purple Heart said as she used Neptune Break, Iris Heart used Thunder Blade Kick, Yellow Heart used Carnage Fang, White Heart used Hard Break, and Black Heart used Infinite Slash to wipe out the remaining Lost Soldiers.

 **Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The CPUs returned to normal as Noire turned to the group. "I guess I have to thank you guys." Noire grinned. "With your help, Lastation has avoided destruction."

"It's too soon to be sure. Nothing will change until we can drive back Demon General Bloodis." Killia said.

"You're right." Noire nodded. "You're teamed up with four CPUs, aren't you? Well you better make it five." She smirked. "I, Noire, the CPU Overlord of Lastation, shall join the rebel army."

Shiria then approached the group. "Allow me to offer you my gratitude by joining you as well." She smiled.

"Alright!" Zeroken cheered.

Red Magnus laughed. "This is a party, so let's party! Today is a super good day!" He exclaimed, and then he and Zeroken high-fived.

"C-Crap... I'm a lone wolf, but I got carried away." Zeroken muttered.

"Zeroken is a cute wolf." Majorita giggled.

"Now we have five CPUs." Neptune smiled. "All we need is to get Vert to join and the whole gang would be here."

"We're a few chapters away from recruiting Vert, Neptune." Histoire said.

"No spoiling, Histy."

"Killia, Amura, we did it." Christo said. "Getting Noire and Shiria to join us is a big boost."

"Y-Yeah..." Killia said.

"I'm glad." Amura said.

"What kind of response is that? The leader and second-in-command of the rebel army have to be more assertive." Christo said.

Killia and Amura paid no mind to it until they repeated the words in their minds before blinking. "...Wait, when did we become the leader and second-in-command?" Killia asked.

"Your the only ones who can lead a group with this many chaotic members, plus Amura is pretty much the strongest out of all of us." Chirsto explained. "Is that a problem?"

"Being a leader isn't my character." Killia said. "I don't have what it takes..."

"I don't really have a problem with it." Amura shrugged.

"Listen, everyone, after today's battle, the rebel army has increased in strength." Christo said. "Let's keep expanding our alliance, just like we did today." Everyone nodded in response.

 **End BGM**

 _Meanwhile..._

A gigantic dragon flew into Void Dark's Netherworld and roared as it prepared to attack.

 **Villain of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Void Dark was sitting on his throne when an explosion was heard and the ground started to shake. "It's noisy. What's going on...?" He wondered when an Orc ran to him.

"Lord Void Dark! It's an emergency, oink!" The Orc explained.

"...Who are you?" Void Dark asked.

The Orc looked at Void Dark in shock. "H-Have you forgotten? I am here on behalf of my predecessor, who was executed for bringing you boiling hot coffee, oink." The Orc said. "As his 85th, I shall be assisting Lord Void Dark. I am Marquis Petite Orc, oink! I am from-"

"Stop talking. I'll have you killed, too." Void Dark said in annoyance, the 85th Secretary paled and immediately stopped talking. "So, what is going on?" Void Dark asked.

"Right! It's an emergency, oink! The Overlord of Brutall Beast, Grand Gradius VI, has appeared, oink!" The 85th Secretary exclaimed. "Grand Gradius VI, who has the biggest body in all the Netherworlds, has awoken from his extended sleep, oink!"

"And, he came all this way to greet me? How nice of him." Void Dark smirked. "But I won't let him touch this castle. I shall go and take care of this personally." He slightly laughed as he stood up from his throne and left to encounter Grand Gradius VI.

 **End BGM**

 _Back with the heroes..._

 **Face It!**

The group walked forward and saw Bloodis standing in front of them with a few Lost Soldiers. "...You're finally here, warriors of the rebel army." Bloodis said. "I knew you were coming." Killia said nothing as he sat down and began eating as the others sweatdropped.

"Um, Killia, can you refrain from eating before every battle?" Histoire asked. "I find it very distracting..."

"Lord Bloodis, there is no need for a Demon General to bother with this rebel army." A Gargoyle said. "Please let us handle them..."

"You fool. You can't even see how much strength they possess. You better stay back." Bloodis said before unleashing his aura, blowing away the Lost Soldiers.

"He unleashed his aura, blowing away all the Lost soldiers as if they were pieces of garbage...!" Xion exclaimed.

"Interesting. So, this is the strength of the Lost's No.2." Shiria said.

"Now no one can interrupt us." Bloodis said. "Shall we begin?"

Killia finished eating while Zeroken took a few steps back. "Crap...! What should I do...?" He asked.

Red Magnus smirked. "Heh heh, what's up, Zero? Scared now?"

"E-Everyone is scared, plip. Let's join forces and face him together." Usalia said.

"Not all of us are scared." Neptune said, mentioning to Amura and Shiria, who were looking at Bloodis without any sign of fear.

"If we could win that easily, we would've done so already." Christo said. "Now...like Zeroken said, what should we do?"

"No, I'm not scared like the rest of you!" Zeroken protested. "I'm thinking about how...I can save that person!"

"...'That person'? Who are you talking about?" Plutia asked in confusion as Bloodis walked towards them and just stood there.

"...Aren't you going to assume your stance?" Killia asked.

"I don't need to assume my stance to face you guys." Bloodis said.

"You think you can beat all of us by yourself?" Amura asked. "You underestimate us."

Bloodis turned to Amura. "Amura, you defeated me at the beginning of this chapter, marking you worthy to face me at my true power." He said before looking at Shiria. "And I have heard that Shiria's strength was recognized by the two strongest Overlords, so she is worthy as well." He then looked at the rest of the group. "The rest are just novices. I only need one finger for them." Killia grunted in response. "Now, show me your power, warriors of the rebel army. Or else...you'll die." He challenged as the group took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Break Free**

Noire ran up and used Tornado Sword, but Bloodis thrust his palm at her, knocking her right into Blanc as Seraphina used Shotgun Craft, but Bloodis avoided the attack and punched her away.

Red Magnus used Steel-Arm Lariat, but Bloodis grabbed the arm and tossed him into Christo, and then avoided Histoire's Wings of Light and swatted her into Neptune.

Zeroken ran up and punched Bloodis, but he caught the punch and tossed Zeroken away as Majorita used Rising Wave, but Bloodis avoided and thrusted his palm at her knocking her into Usalia.

"What's wrong? Is this the strength of the rest of the rebel army?" Bloodis questioned.

Killia grunted. "At this rate...!"

"Now, hurry up and unleash me! You actually do know, right? That I can kill Void Dark in an instant?" The Other Killia's words rang out again.

 _If I unleash him, I might be able to win..._ Killia thought. _But if I give him his freedom, then someone else might become a victim..._

"Killia." Lieze's voice rang.

 _That's right, Lieze... I won't let anyone else die..._ Killia thought, before running up and punching Bloodis, but he caught the punch and tossed him away as soon, everyone but Amura and Shiria were on the ground in exhaustion as Bloodis looked at them.

"Hmm... One finger was exactly enough." Bloodis said, before turning to Amura and Shiria. "Now it is just the three of us." He said as he went into battle position.

"It seems so." Amura said as she took out her spear and did an upward slash, a beam of light erupting from under Bloodis that sent him into the air, and then Shiria appeared above him and slashed him down and then used Swallow's Grace.

Bloodis recovered and then used Dark Rosario, but the two dodged as Amura used Radiant Prison as Bloodis recovered, but Shiria was suddenly in front of him with her right hand on her eyepatch.

"Devil's Eye." Shiria said, revealing her dark, red left eye, and then a massively strong power erupted from her, blasting Bloodis away and doing immense damage.

"Whoa! What was that?" Zeroken asked, impressed.

"I almost forgot to mention that Shiria holds a Devil's Eye." Histoire said. "When she reveals it, she unleash an ancient destructive wave of power. This power, along with her speed, strength and Overload, allowed her to stand up to the two strongest Overlords."

"And that's why she's Lastation General." Noire said proudly as Shiria entered Revenge Mode and activated her Shitzuo's Serenity, allowing her to avoid Bloodis' Destruction Shot with relative ease and then used Summer Rain Slash, the last slash hitting Bloodis' ribs as he grunted in pain as Amura and Shiria prepared for another incoming attack, but nothing came as they found Bloodis grunting in pain.

"Is Bloodis immobilized?" Peashy asked as she and the others, except Zeroken, were surprised.

 _The last slash hit Bloodis in the ribs._ Amura thought. _Maybe..._ Amura ran up close and used Light Pulse, aiming at Bloodis' ribs as he yelled in pain. "As I thought. Bloodis' ribs are his weak point." She said aloud.

 _His ribs are his weak point...?_ Killia thought as Bloodis stood up in pain and backed away.

"...Warriors of the rebel army, you'll pay for this." Bloodis growled as he disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"Hey! Stop!" Red Magnus exclaimed.

"Don't follow him!" Killia ordered.

"Wh-What's up, Killia? Why'd you stop us?" Red Magnus asked, but Killia remained silent as Zeroken approached Amura.

 **Riku**

"Heh. I had a feeling you would be able to find his weak spot." He smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Shiria asked.

Demon General Bloodis has an lod scar over his ribs." Zeroken explained. "That is his only weak spot."

"An old scar over his ribs...?" Killia asked.

"Kid, if you knew his weak spot, why didn't you tell us?" Suika asked.

"If you all focused straight for his weak spot, then what would've happened?" Zeroken asked. "He'd know you knew."

"Zero...are you some kind of genius?" Red Magnus asked.

"You're just a super idiot." Seraphina said. "Don't interrupt us."

"Because of that scar... That old scar is the reason lost to Void Dark..." Zeroken said sadly.

This confused Noire. "What? Goldion? What are you talking about?" She asked, but Killia and Amura caught on.

"I see... Then that means..." Amura said.

Zeroken nodded. "Yes... Demon General Bloodis' true identity is the Great Demon Fist Goldion." He said, shocking the others.

 _According to historians, hundreds of brave Overlords stood up to fight the forces of Demon Emperor Void Dark._

 _However, the majority of them were not even able to leave a scratch on the Demon Emperor's body, and simply turned into space dust._

 _That led to pressure being put on Brutall Beast. Unfortunately, there aren't many records on the rebel army during this time..._

 ** _Episode 6 - The Superluminal Warrior_**

 ** _END_**

 **End BGM**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1\. Amura's second Unique Evility and Overload are revealed.**

 **Unique Evility #2:**

 **Sacred Barrier - Negates all negative stat changes and status ailments.**

 **Overload: Judgement Light. Damage all enemies on the map and half their DEF and RES for 1 turn.**

 **2\. Lastation is the CPU nation Noire rules, making her the Overlord.**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Stubborn - 10% chance to be left with 1 HP after an attack or chain of attacks.**

 **Her Unique Skills are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Tornado Sword. Range: Short horizontal line in front. Enhance your sword and slash the enemy.**

 **Level 40: Tornado Chain. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Slash the enemy twice and then kick them away before snapping your fingers, multiple high-speed slashes cutting the opponent.**

 **Level 70: Infinite Slash. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Slash through the enemy multiple times, before enhancing your sword and slashing them two more times before throwing the sword at the enemy and then snapping your fingers, multiple high-speed slashes cutting the opponent.**

 **Her Unique Skills as Black Heart are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Tornado Sword. Range: Short horizontal line in front. Enhance your sword and slash the enemy.**

 **Level 40: Tornado Chain. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Slash the enemy twice and then kick them away before snapping your fingers, multiple high-speed slashes cutting the opponent.**

 **Level 70: Infinite Slash. Range: Up to 3 spaces. Slash through the enemy multiple times, before enhancing your sword and slashing them two more times before throwing the sword at the enemy and then snapping your fingers, multiple high-speed slashes cutting the opponent.**

 **Overload: Black Overdrive. Become Black Heart for 3 turns.**

 **2\. Shiria is my second OC in this story. She's is the General of Lastation.**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Kurousaki - Boosts stats by 10% for each enemy defeated by a sword skill (Summer Rain Slash and Swallow's Grace included).**

 **She has the same Generic Unique Skills as a Samurai plus two skill exclusive to only her:**

 **Level 70: Swallow's Grace. Range: Up to 5 spaces. Slash through the enemy at blinding speed.**

 **Level 100: Devil's Eye. Range: Square-shape in front. Reveal your Devil's Eye, unleashing an ancient destructive power that incinerates your enemies and destroys the world.**

 **Combo Skills:**

 **Art of the Sword. Range: Short vertical line in front. Allies needed: Youmu. Slash your enemies into the air and then slash them several times with your friend, ending with a powerful X-slash together.**

 **Overload: Shitzuo's Serinity. Evade all attacks for 1 turn.**


	7. Past Struggles Part 1

_In the pocket Netherworld..._

 **Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

 _One night has passed since the fierce..._

Killia had gathered everyone to meet with him. "I have to tell you guys something. I..." Killia said. "...I used to be the Great Demon Fist, Goldion's apprentice." Everyone but Amura's eyes widened in shock, but none were more shocked than Zeroken.

"What!? He exclaimed. "Wh-Wh-Wh..."

"Sir Killia is the Great Demon Fist, Goldion's apprentice..." Seraphina said.

"I could tell you weren't an ordinary guy, but to find out you Goldion's apprentice is really surprising." Youmu said.

"I heard the Ultimate Demon Technique was only passed down to a single apprentice, but there was another one besides Zeroken." Histoire said.

Killia nodded. "The tradition of only passing it down to a single apprentice is just a rumor. There are other successors."

"I see, I see..." Christo said, comprehending what he heard so far. "So Killia was also an apprentice of Goldion."

"It's no wonder you can use the same skills as Zeroken." Reimu said.

"But Sir Killia, in that case, you should've told us." Seraphina smiled.

"...As far as I was concerned, the less I had to talk about it, the better. Back then, I was a hopeless man." Killia said. "I was born and raised in the one Netherworld where the scum of all demonkind eventually ends up, Cryo Blood." He continued. "It's a bloodbath of a world, where you had to fight just to survive... Every day was a cycle of fighting and betrayal." He explained. "When I finally stood atop that Netherworld, I had become the Overlord. I then left to fight demons I could consider a challenge."

"Speaking of Cryo Blood, it was ruled by the infamous Tyrant Overlord Killidia..." Blanc said. "Killia, are you...?"

Killia nodded. "...I haven't been called that in a long time."

Usalia's eyes widened. "Tyrant Killidia...! One of the two legendary Overlords who claimed the title of strongest Overlords, then suddenly disappeared from the public eye!" Usalia exclaimed.

"The fact that he is Killia... My mind is blown!" Neptune exclaimed.

Red Magnus walked up to Killia. "One of the strongest Overlords was here all this time...!? Killia! Red Magnus challenges you to a match right now!" Red Magnus challenged, but was shot down by Seraphina.

"Sir Killia is mine. I won't let a musclehead put a scratch in my precious brand-name item." Seraphina said angrily, Killia sweatdropping in response.

"You weren't just an ordinary demon after all." Christo smiled. "Killia has enormous magic potential, so I can believe it."

"But I can't believe that the Killia who saved me and the Tyrant Overlord Killidia are one and the same, plip." Usalia said.

"I used to be a bloodthirsty savage, but then I encountered someone who would help change me, the Divine Overlord, Karisima." Killia said.

"Divine Overlord Karisima... Overlord of the strongest Netherworld in all of history, Legend." Histoire said.

"She handed me my first taste of defeat, and I ventured with her only to defeat her. But as we travelled together, every fight we had, whether it would be against each other or another demon who challenged us, opened me up to her little by little." He explained. "I saw her as the only person I could rely on."

"I get it! Shiria's strength was acknowledged by the two strongest Overlords." Noire said. "She must've faced you and Karisima!"

Killia nodded. "As we kept travelling together, Goldion appeared before us, and though I couldn't do anything to him, Karisima was able to defeat him herself..." He continued. "He saw right through me, and could tell that I couldn't control my powers. That's when he told me to become his apprentice, and he allowed Karisima to come with us. I wasn't interested in controlling my powers, and I didn't want to be his apprentice, but I wanted to defeat him, so I played along."

"I mean no disrespect, but Goldion must be pretty unique to take Killia in as his apprentice..." Christo said. "Or was he just a meddler?" _Are Goldion and Karisima responsible for Killia's undemonic personality?_ Christo thought.

"He was a pretty meddlesome guy. But he taught me the Ultimate Demon Technique so that I could control my powers." Killia replied.

"Wasn't it just because you had great potential?" Plutia asked.

"Maybe... But this is now the third time I've betrayed him." Killia said.

"Your third betrayal...? What do you mean?" Yuyuko asked confused.

Killia turned to Zeroken. "Zeroken, you said that his old scar was the reason Goldion lost to Void Dark, right?" Killia asked.

"Yeah..." Zeroken replied.

"Well, I was the one who gave him that scar." Killia said, surprising Zeroken. "I was able to master his skills, one after another, except for one." He continued his story. "'What was I missing?' To teach me, Goldion took the skill I unleashed full-on without any protection. Because of that, he was greatly injured... I still couldn't figure out what I was missing, so I ran away... That was my first betrayal." He said. "And if Goldion lost to Void Dark and became Demon General Bloodis, then..." Killia clenched his fists. "...that was my third betrayal."

Everyone looked at Killia sympathetically. "From what you've told us, Goldion doesn't seem like someone who would just obey Void Dark." Noire then spoke. "He must've been brainwashed."

"I owe Goldion a lot." Killia said. "I..."

 **End BGM**

"I understand your situation now." Zeroken said. "In that case, I'll help you out too, bro!"

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Everyone stared at Zeroken as Killia sweatdropped. "...When did you and I become brothers?" Killia asked.

"You're Goldion-I mean Master's apprentice, which makes us fellow apprentices." Zeroken smiled. "I didn't think he _had_ any other apprentices besides me..." Zeroken fell to his knees in front of Killia. "I'm sorry for calling you a thief, bro!" He apologized, which made everyone sweatdropped.

"You called him a thief countless times, but you're really flexible with your opinions." Yukari said. "I'm beyond amazed, and have landed on admiration."

Zeroken stood up and smiled. "Let's forget about our past misdeeds and focus on saving Master!" Zeroken exclaimed. "Right, bro!?"

"Does that mean you're officially teamed up with us?" Plutia asked.

"Of course." Zeroken nodded.

Majorita smiled, happy that Zeroken is now a part of the rebel army, before noticing Amura walking up to her. "Excuse me, Majorita. Is it okay if I talk with you for a little bit."

"Oh sure." Majorita nodded as the two left, Neptune curiously following them.

 **End BGM**

 ** _Episode 7 - Past Struggles Part 1_**

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villain of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Koralina, who had regained consciousness a while after her defeat in Lowee, had went to destroy Explocution under Void Dark's orders to release her anger from what happened at Lowee as she was now surrounded by dead bodies, but she was still awfully upset. "I can't believe I lost to that piece of garbage so easily. I even lost my prey because of her..." She growled. "Toto Bunny's Usalia, Scorching Flame's Red Magnus, and my traitorous weak sister, Majorita. All three of them were _my_ prey..."

As she was complaining, a Lost Soldier approached her. "Demon General Koralina, we received a report! It seems Demon General has been injured battling the rebel army!" He reported, catching Koralina's attention.

"What...? The rebel army injured Bloodis?" Koralina asked surprised.

"Yes. As unbelievable as it seems, it's true." The Lost Soldier nodded.

Koralina giggled. "How interesting. Having trouble taking care of those guys is one strike against you, Bloodis." She smirked.

"That reminds me. While you were unconscious, Amura of the rebel army defeated Bloodis by herself."

Koralina's eyes widened in shock. "Seriously!?" She exclaimed. _First she defeated me, then Bloodis soon after? Just who is that girl...?_ She thought before turning her attention back to the Lost Soldier. "So, any updates on the rebel army's movement?"

"Yes. They haven't made any major moves, but at this rate, they're going to attack Demon General Bloodis' main base."

Koralina nodded. "Probably. From their point of view, this is a great opportunity to defeat the Demon General." She said. "They wouldn't let it go to waste."

"We have already prepared reinforcements. We only await your orders, Lady Koralina."

Koralina smirked. "Reinforcements? Though it may not be ideal, don't you think it's rude to send a Demon General reinforcements?" Koralina questioned. "Besides, he was already defeated once, if he gets defeated again by a rebel army, then he doesn't deserve to be one of Lord Void Dark's Demon Generals. Call 'em off." She ordered.

"B-But, we can't abandon an al-"

"Who gave you permission to talk back?" Koralina glared, before she snapped her fingers, and then some strange energy entered the two dead Rabbit demons, turning them into corpses before they killed the Lost Soldier. "...That's why I hate living organisms." Koralina sighed in frustration, before snapping her fingers again, the same strange energy entering the dead Lost Soldier and turning him into a corpse as well. "Kill and recycle. Corpses are much easier to handle." She smirked.

 **End BGM**

 _With Amura and Majorita..._

 **Have A Nice Talk (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Majorita and Amura went to someplace else in the pocket Netherworld. "So what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Majorita asked.

"You seemed pretty happy when we met Zeroken in Lastation, which confused me considering our other encounters with him before you and Usalia joined weren't very pleasant to everyone else." Amura explained. "Why is that?"

"Well, remember when I told you guys how big sister constantly beat me up?" Majorita said.

"Ah yes. You said Koralina always brutalized you and left you to bleed out, but someone would always tend to your wounds." Amura remembered. "Based on your reaction when we met Zeroken, he must've been the one you were talking about." Amura's eyes widened in realization. "Wait... Doesn't that mean...?"

Majorita nodded. "Yeah. Zeroken used to be a member of the Lost, just like me."

"WHAAAT!?" Neptune suddenly yelled from behind Majorita, scaring her as well as surprising Amura.

"Oh, Neptune. When did you get here?" Amura asked.

"I had eavesdropped on the entire conversation." Neptune said, but she sounded a bit angry. "I happened to have overheard that Zeroken was a part of the Lost."

"Yeah. He was in charge of watching the prisoners, but he would always sneak out and tend to my wounds when my big sister was done beating me up." Majorita explained. "He was my only friend in the Lost and we had talked about all sorts of things. We then met Zeroken's idle, the Great Demon Fist, Goldion, and we talked about so much with him, Zeroken mainly talking about the Ultimate Demon Techinque." She continued, before her face saddened. "But then we saw Void Dark begin to brainwash Goldion. Zeroken couldn't take anymore of it, so he ran. I tried to follow him, but big sis had caught me. After that, I was afraid that we would never see each other again."

"I see. No wonder you were happy to see him in Lastation again." Amura smiled, before she noticed Neptune clenching her fists. "Neptune, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"DO I LOOK OKAY!?" Neptune suddenly yelled in anger, scaring Majorita and making her hide behind Amura, who was surprised by her sudden outburst. "I knew Zeroken was lying that entire time last chapter! Heir of the Ultimate Demon Technique my purple CPU ass!"

"Neptune, I will not allow you to cause any harm to Zeroken." Amura said, narrowing her eyes at Neptune.

"I know, but I need someway to get rid of all this pent up anger." Neptune growled. "Screw it. I'm going to take it all out on the residents in the Item World."

Amura and Majorita watched as Neptune left for the Item World before sweatdropping. "Something tells me Neptune won't see Zeroken as a friend for a while." Amura said.

 **End BGM**

 _With Killia and Zeroken..._

 **Laughter and Merriment**

"I'm counting on you, bro! At this rate, I won't be able to keep my composure!" Zeroken exclaimed in panic.

"I told you, that never bothered me." Killia groaned as Seraphina, Shiria and Red Magnus approached the two, an anime tic mark can be seen on Seraphina's head.

"You! Can you stop getting unnecessarily close to Sir Killia?" Seraphina asked angrily.

"Cut it out, kid. You're making Sera super jealous." Red Magnus smirked before he got shot away by Seraphina, causing Shiria to sweatdrop.

"Silence, musclehead." Seraphina growled before calming down and turning to Zeroken. "So...are you still trying to accuse Sir Killia?" She asked.

"O-Of course not! I just wanted to apologize to bro for being so rude to him this whole time!" Zeroken quickly replied.

"I told you, I don't need apologies..." Killia sighed, but then Zeroken got an idea.

"Then, one hit! Please hit me once!" Zeroken pleaded. "That'll flush everything down the drain... How's that?"

"I don't have any interest in raising my fists against anyone who isn't resisting." Killia said.

Zeroken rapidly shook his head. "No, no, no! You have to hit me!"

Seraphina and Shiria sweatdropped. "Why do you want to get hit so much? Are you into that kind of thing...?" Seraphina asked.

"Are you saying Zeroken's masochist?" Shiria asked.

"Come on! My solar plexus is right here! Hit me with everything you've got!" Zeroken exclaimed, but then Neptune approached the group.

"Oh, so you want to get hit, do you?" Neptune asked darkly.

"Huh?" Zeroken to Neptune in confusion, before yelling in pain as Neptune punched him really hard, sending him flying.

The three stared at the direction Zeroken went flying before turning to Neptune in shock. "There, you got hit. Happy? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the Item World." Neptune said as she left. "Call me when it's time to leave."

The three watched Neptune leave before sweatdropping as Killia turned to the direction Zeroken went flying again. "...Hey Zeroken, are you alright?" He asked, before seeing Zeroken walk back to the group while holding his chest in pain.

"Wh-What was that all about...?" Zeroken asked in confusion.

"...Neptune probably has her reasons." Shiria said.

 **End BGM**

 _After Neptune came back the Item World..._

 **Another Side, Another Story (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What did I tell you about hurting Zeroken?" Amura glared at Neptune.

"He kept begging Killia to hit him, so I did it instead." Neptune said.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Roxas asked.

"I don't understand why Neptune would act like that." A confused Histoire said. Apparently, she was around when Neptune attacked Zeroken. "I have never seen Neptune that way before."

"...I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you right now." Amura said sadly, which confused the two even more.

"You know you can't keep it a secret forever, right?" Neptune whispered.

"I know, but I'm afraid how everyone would react if they found out the truth about Zeroken." Amura whispered back as the Dimension Prinny walked up to them.

"Killia, according to information I've just received, the Demon General has retreated to Sandcano, dood." He reported.

"Sandcano... I'm sorry but...I'm going by myself." Killia said, confusing everyone.

"Wh-What are you saying, Sir Killia?" Seraphina asked. "You are mine. I won't let you act selfishly."

"It's my fault Goldion was brainwashed by Void Dark and became his puppet." Killia said. "I can't let you guys get involved in my personal matters. Let me take care of this on my own."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you trying to hog all the super fun battles for yourself? Red Magnus says hell no." Red Magnus smirked.

"The old man's right. Trying to leave your apprentice brother ain't cool, bro." Zeroken said.

"Killia, you risked your life to save me and Usalia from our problems, which didn't concern you." Majorita smiled. "It's our turn to help you."

Seraphina took out her gun and pointed it at Killia. "Sir Killia, did you think you could run away from me? I will not allow that to happen." She laughed.

"I don't think the gun is necessary, Sera." Peashy sweatdropped. "But a rebel army should stick together, Kill-Kill."

"You guys... But, no-"

"Just give up, Killia. Don't you know these people don't listen once they've made up their minds?" Christo asked. "Plus, if we can free the Great Demon Fist, Goldion, from his brainwashing, we can get him to join the rebel army. Then our probability of defeating Void Dark will rise significantly, right?"

Seraphina put her gun away. "That is a good idea. And I will have one more servant to kneel before me." She laughed.

"Just hope he doesn't know reflect magic." Riku teased.

"Shut up."

 **Riku**

Killia held the frozen flower as the Other Killia appeared laughing. "I can't wait to see who among them will be the first to die." The Other Killia smirked.

Killia put the flower away and glared at him. "...Shut up! I won't let anyone die!" He growled.

"...Can you tell her that?" The Other Killia asked as the image of Lieze dying appeared. "No matter how much you try, those who are with you will all die sooner or later. It has always been like that, right? Hurry up and unleash me. Then I can clean everything up for you." He laughed as the image disappeared.

 **End BGM**

 _In Sandcano..._

 **Laughter and Merriment**

Killia, Amura, Zeroken, the five CPUs and Histoire were currently by themselves. "Hey, bro." Zeroken called, but Killia didn't answer. "I said, bro!" He called louder.

"...Can you stop calling me that?" Killia asked.

"Why? We're apprentice brothers, so it's only natural for me to call you bro." Zeroken smiled. "Anyway, calling you a thief is the biggest blunder I've ever made in my whole life." He said with regret. "Please forgive me."

"Don't worry about it. I tried to pretend to be his apprentice just so that I could defeat him. I'm in no position to deny being called a thief." Killia said. "...Anyway, so you're an apprentice of Goldion."

"Y-Yeah. He must've been greatly intrigued by my hidden potential and qualities." Zeroken nodded.

"Yeah, right." Neptune said under her breath while rolling her eyes, the other CPUs and Histoire giving her worried looks.

Killia's eyes widened. "...I see. If you were Goldion's apprentice, then you might be able to lift his brainwashing." He said.

 _You're seriously buying that, Killia?_ Neptune sweatdropped.

"Huh? What does that mean...?" Zeroken asked in confusion, before the others walked towards them.

"Killia, I have confirmed the location of Demon General Bloodis' main base." Christo said. "It's in a place just ahead of us called Infernecro."

"Guys, we got company." Majorita warned as Lost Soldiers appeared in front of them.

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Ooh, speak of the jabronies..." Red Magnus smirked as the Lost prepared to attack, but they were hesitant and didn't attack the group, which confused Red Magnus. "...Huh? What's the matter? Hurry up and super just bring it!" He challenged.

"This is a bit odd... They're being really cautious of us, and not just Amura." Kairi said.

"We injured Demon General Bloodis. Of course they're giving us the VIP treatment." Seraphina laughed.

"Bloodis himself isn't here, so that must mean he hasn't fully recovered yet." Histoire said. "This is our chance."

Killia nodded. "Yeah, let's do this." He said as everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Desire for All That Is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Shiria immediately ran forward and used Blade Rush on a Knight, killing her in an instant, and then parrying a Fighter's Killer Spin before taking him out with Summer Rain Slash.

Blanc used Yo-Yo Trick on another Fighter, knocking him into Peashy's Rising Domination, and then Neptune slashed him down and then finished him with 32-bit Mega Blade.

Red Magnus used Giant Body Slam on two Snipers, taking them out while another Sniper used Silent Sniper on Killia, but he used Reflect and sent the attack back and then used Hurricane Blow, knocking him into Christo's Piercing Light.

A Minotaur used Darkness Slash on Youmu, but she blocked all the slashes before going into Revenge Mode and using her Overload, Blade of the Overlord, and then she slashed through the Minotaur to take it out as Yuyuko took out the last Knight with Swallowtail Butterfly.

 **End BGM**

 _After the fight..._

 **Riku**

"Hey Killia, how does one become the strongest Overlord?" Red Magnus asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Killia asked him.

"He's asking because you used to be one of the strongest Overlords." Noire replied.

"That was just what people said. They were plenty of Overlords who were stronger than me. Karisima is an example." Killia said. "And...there is nothing to gain by becoming the strongest."

"Your wrong! Power is everything in the Netherworlds! Might makes right!" Red Magnus exclaimed. "Doesn't becoming the strongest Overlord mean you get everything you ever wanted!?"

"Of course that's your way of thinking." Noire sighed.

Killia gave Red Magnus a look of sympathy. "...You're exactly like the old me, which is why I can't let you stay like this."

This confused the two. "Your old you was just like Red Magnus? What does that even mean?" Red Magnus asked.

"...I'm only telling this story for your own benefit." Killia said. "I was born and raised in the slums of Cryo Blood. I didn't have any parents to rely on. I did whatever it took to survive." Killia began telling his story. "It was common for the weak to die. Power was everything in the world I lived in. And I, too, once thought that if I became the strongest Overlord, I could get everything I ever wanted. But even after I became the top dog, I was surrounded by enemies... Every day was a violent hell of washing blood with blood." Killia sighed sadly. "The only thing I found waiting for me was a devastating loneliness... I was only able to escape that loneliness by journeying with Karisima, and then finding a family."

"A family...?" Red Magnus asked.

Killia nodded as he took out the frozen flower. "Yeah. We weren't related by blood, but she was the only family I had."

Noire's eyes widened. "You had...? Killia, is the reason you hate Void Dark...?"

"You better watch out. At the rate you're going, you're on track for living in the same kind of pit that I did." Killia warned.

Red Magnus was silent as an image of Lieze appeared. "Killia..." Lieze said before the image disappeared.

"Red Magnus..." Killia said, catching Red Magnus' attention. "You are not alone. Don't ever forget that."

"Killia... Thanks." Red Magnus said. "But, don't worry about Red Magnus. He'll super lay the crackdown on Void Dark, and become the strongest Overlord." Red Magnus smirked. "That'll make up for all of Red Magnus' past mistakes!"

Killia sighed. "It's because your like this that I want to help you."

Noire looked at Killia with sympathy. _I never thought the once feared Tyrant Overlord Killidia...would have such a past that would make him like he is now._ She thought as the three left to catch up with everyone else.

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Laughter and Merriment**

Killia was thinking of something before Seraphina walked up to him. "Is something wrong, Sir Killia?" Seraphina asked.

"I can't imagine Goldion losing to Void Dark so easily... But if he lost, then it must've been because of that old scar." Killia said before sighing. "If that's the case, I...don't think I can look Goldion in the eye.

"Bro, you're such an idoit!" Zeroken exclaimed as he punched Killia, but he jumped over Zeroken, causing him to faceplant onto the ground. "Man! You're such a meanie, bro!" Zeroken pouted as he stood up. "You're supposed to let my hard-boiled fist hit you, realize you're letting your past control you, and then change after shedding a tear!"

"R-Really? Sorry." Killia apologized.

"Don't apologize, you're a demon." Zeroken said. "You're embarrassing me."

"That's just the kind of guy Killia is." Flandre said.

"Thank you for your kindness, but no matter what I try, I can't escape my past..."

"Killia..." Amura said sadly.

"Sir Killia, why do you dwell on the past so much?" Seraphina asked him.

"Maybe he's still hiding something from us...?" Neptune wondered.

"Where's Satori when you need her?" Reimu sighed, before everyone saw Lost soldiers appearing in front of them before everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Desire for All That Is Lost**

An Imp used Mega Star on Killia, but he dodged and used Purgatory Palm, taking it out while Suika destroyed two Eryngis with Big Bang.

Kairi used Rising Heaven on two Orcs, knocking them into Roxas' Final Limit as Killia used Hellfire Shot to destroy a Nekomata.

Red Magnus used Gravity Hammer on the Spirits surrounding him, crushing them as Yukari whacked an Imp with her umbrella, knocking it into the remaining three Orcs, and then she and Yuyuko used Boundary of Life and Death to take them out.

 **End BGM**

 _After the fight..._

 **Riku**

Killia was thinking about something when Usalia and Majorita walked up to him. "Killia." Majorita called.

Killia looked at the two. "What happened? Did Usalia run out of curry?" He asked.

"I would like to eat some curry, but we're more worried about you..." Usalia said with worry.

Killia smiled. "Hmph... For children to worry about me, I have failed as an adult."

"When it comes to worrying about the person who saved your life, it doesn't matter who's a child or an adult, plip."

"...You're right. I'm sorry for treating you too like kids." Killia apologized.

"Killia, you're still dwelling on your history with Goldion." Majorita said.

"...You're right. But what's that got to do with you two?" Killia asked.

"...We're the same way." Usalia said. "Why do we constantly drag our pasts behind us?" She asked.

"...That's not a question I can answer." Killia said. "But I can say this... I'm only still alive because I have been dragging my past behind me. If I can defeat Void Dark, then I..."

"You're only still alive because you have been dragging your past along..." Usalia said. "I'm the same, plip. If not for the sake of getting revenge for my parents, I would have died from despair by now." She said. "Can revenge be the only reason for someone to live...? I'm not quite sure about that."

Killia shrugged. "What about you?" Killia asked Majorita.

Majorita was silent before answering. "...Honestly, I can't remember my past."

Killia and Usalia looked at Majorita in shock. "You...can't remember your own past?" Killia asked.

"I can only remember my horrible experience in the Lost with my big sister, but I always feel like there's a part of me that's missing." Majorita said before looking at Usalia. "But whenever I look at Usalia, I almost feel complete. Like I'm looking at the missing part of my past."

"Funny, I feel the same way when I look at you, plip." Usalia said.

"Hmph... I'm not sure I should be talking to children about this." Killia smiled, rubbing his hands on both of their heads.

"Ah! You're treating us like children again!" Usalia and Majorita pouted at the same time, Killia laughing in response as the three left to catch up with everyone else.

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Laughter and Merriment**

Seraphina was talking with someone on her phone as her eyes widened. "What did you just say!? Four billion HL!?" She exclaimed.

"Yes. Is everything really gonna be okay, dood?" The Prinny that was calling her asked.

Seraphina nervously laughed. "O-Of course. It's perfectly fine." She assured, though she was sweating profusely.

"I hope so, dood... But I seriously think you should return soon." Seraphina was silent for a moment. "Madam Seraphina?"

"How is Father doing? Has he said anything about me?"

"...No, I haven't heard anything, dood."

"I see..."

The others arrived and saw Seraphina talking on her phone. "Tell Father, 'Don't worry about Seraphina. She's okay.' Alright?" Seraphina ordered before hanging up.

Red Magnus chuckled a bit. "So you're worried about your old man after all?" He asked.

"Ooh! Seraphina Sis has a surprisingly cute side." Zeroken smiled.

Seraphina went wide eyed and turned to the group. "H-How long have you been there!?" She asked.

"'Don't worry about Seraphina. She's okay.' ...Since about there." Zeroken replied, but then he and Red Magnus both got shot down by Seraphina.

"You two have crossed the line of common decency to be eavesdropping on a lady's conversation." Seraphina said angrily as the others sweatdropped.

"Hey, you two, are you still alive?" Christo asked as he and Usalia nudged them, but they didn't respond.

"There is no response. They must be merely corpses, plip." Usalia said.

Kairi took out her Keyblade and used Giga Heal on the two. "You really have to control that shooting habit of yours, Seraphina." She sighed as Zeroken and Red Magnus got up, and then Lost Soldiers appeared soon after.

 **Trainer's Eyes Meet (Team Flare) (Pokémon X & Y)**

"The rebel army. In the name of the Lost, we won't let you pass." The Sniper declared, but there was hesitation in his voice.

"They look to be hesitating." Yukari said.

"That probably means Demon General Bloodis' injuries are pretty severe." Christo said. "We need to push. Let's take Sandcano back from the Lost." He said as everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Force Your Way (Final Fantasy VIII)**

Plutia ran up to a Sniper while dodging his Shotgun Craft, and then used Silver Slugger to knock him into a Fighter, and then Lea used Hellfire Cross to take them both out.

A Nekomata used Cat Rampage on Sora, but he quickly recovered and used Rising Heaven, taking her out while Kairi used Omega Wind on a Bandit.

Yuyuko used Giga Ice on a Fighter, killing him instantly due to her Evility before she thought of something and turned to Yukari. "Hey Yukari, it's been a while since we've done that, hasn't it?" She asked.

Yukari knew what she was talking about and smirked, before putting away her umbrella and holding out her hand to Yuyuko. "You wanna do it again?"

"Sure!" Yuyuko smiled, before she used Magichange and turned into a sword for Yukari.

The sword had a pink handle with a cherry blossom on the bottom a pink butterfly where it was connected to the blade.

"It's been a while since we've fought like this, Yuyu." Yukari smirked, before using Saigyougi Death Sentence to kill three Imps, and then Histoire decided to follow suit, using Magichange to turn into a wand for Reimu, and the Reimu used Past Disasters to destroy the remaining Lost Soldiers.

 **End BGM**

 _After the battle..._

 **Laughter and Merriment**

Christo's phone started ringing as he stopped to answer it. "Yoohoo, little Christo! Long time no see! Is everything going smoothly?" His Superior asked in his laid back tone.

"Of course it is." Christo replied. "What do you take me for?"

"Wow, Christo, you must be a genius!"

Christo sweatdropped. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, no, no! What are you sayin'? I don't think anyone in our organization has more faith in your abilities than I do."

"...I'm elated to discover that I have such a nosy superior who's the only one who understands me. Ugh, it makes me want to cry." Christo sighed. "Well, it's fine, really. This ordeal will soon be over. At this rate, that ridiculous accusation that I'm a spy for Void Dark will be proven false. Then, I will exact my revenge on those who set me up in the first place."

"Nice. Sounds like you're ready to go. You can do it! I believe in you."

"...It doesn't matter if you believe in me or not, I will accomplish this." Christo smirked before hanging up. "Whew... I talked all big, but we still lack the strength to confront Demon Emperor Void Dark." He said. "More allies... No, I have to find pawns that I can use..." Christo then remember Amura's immense strength. _Actually, with Amura alone, I could get this whole thing done with easily._ He thought as he left to catch up with everyone. _But her power... Why...why does it feel so familiar?_

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Usual Days (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Killia and Amura were talking about something as Zeroken walked up to them. "...Hey bro, you've got a plan for lifting Master's brainwashing, right?" Zeroken asked.

Killia and Amura turned to the rest of the group. "We've been talking about how to free Goldion and have come up with a plan, but we don't know if it's going to work." Killia said.

"You're being kind of vague. Are you worried about something?" Histoire asked.

"If you use a 'certain skill' from the Ultimate Demon Technique, we can wake Goldion from his brainwashing." Amura said.

"A certain skill?" Zeroken tilted his head in confusion.

"Goldion told me that particular skill is a supreme skill that can completely wipe out all maliciousness in a person." Killia explained.

"All maliciousness? Even in a demon?" Sora asked surprised. "Are you for real right now?"

"The problem is...I haven't mastered that skill." Killia sighed.

"Is that the skill that caused the scarring on the Great Demon Fist, Goldion's ribs?" Peashy gasped.

Killia nodded. "Yes. Ultimate Demon Technique, Final Skill, Avidya Holy Water. I have yet to master it." He said. "I don't know what I'm missing. I've never been able to figure it out."

"Hmmm... But you have to master it in order to save your master. That's a super trial." Red Magnus said.

"Hmmm... I feel something is destined to happen, plip." Usalia said in thought.

"So what are you going to do? Don't tell me you're going to start training..." Christo said. "You aren't, are you?"

"Zeroken is the key." Amura said.

"M-Me?" Zeroken asked startled, Amura nodding in response.

"Yeah. Do you remember what happened that one time?" Amura asked. "When you unleashed the Ultimate Technique on Killia?"

 _Flashback..._

 _Zeroken ran up and punched Killia, but Killia countered by using Hurricane Blow, sending Zeroken flying behind him before he turned around and used Exploding Tiger, but Zeroken quickly recovered and used his Exploding Tiger, causing an explosion of wind and ice that caused to two to skid away from each other before they used Hellfire Rain on each other._

 _"They have the same moves. It's difficult to tell them apart." Meiling said._

 _"The only difference I can pick up is their Exploding Tiger skills. Killia uses ice while Zeroken uses wind." Patchouli said._

 _"I'm gonna ask you one more time!" Zeroken exclaimed. "Where did you steal those moves from!?"_

 _"I didn't steal them, and I have no intensions on telling you where I learned them." Killia told him._

 _Zeroken growled. "Alright, then eat this!" Zeroken exclaimed. "FINAL TECHNIQUE-!" Zeroken began charging an attack as Amura and Killia's eyes widened._

 _"That move...! Could it be...!?" Killia exclaimed as Zeroken unleashed the attack, but it only came out as a puff of smoke, an awkward silence following after._

 _End flashback..._

"I see... Was Zeroken trying to unleash the Ultimate Demon Technique, Final Skill, Avidya Holy Water?" Reimu asked, Killia and Amura nodding in response.

"But you misfired, right? I remember you made a pathetic excuse, saying you were still perfecting it." Seraphina said.

Zeroken growled in frustration. "I-I'm sorry, I'm still trying to perfect it." He said.

"I can't even do it, myself. And even if I could, I'm only copying the movements." Killia said. "But if Zeroken and I work together, or..."

Majorita figured out their plan at that point. "I get it! Even if your skills are individually incomplete, it might work if your both try at the same time!" She smiled.

Amura nodded. "That's right. If they can complete the skill, then we can wipe out Goldion's maliciousness and snap him out of his brainwashing."

"It's a combo skill! Ooh! Red Magnus is getting super fired up! I wanna super join, too!" Red Magnus exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure you referenced a certain Fire Dragon Slayer." Neptune said.

"You're too freakin' presumptuous if you think you can push me aside and do a combo skill with Sir Killia...!" Seraphina exclaimed.

"Relax. But at least now we have hope." Plutia smiled.

Zeroken looked like he was thinking about something as Killia walked up to him. "What's wrong, Zeroken? Are you not confident?" Killia asked, startling Zeroken out of his thought.

"Y-Yeah right. If it's with you, bro, I know we'll complete." Zeroken said.

Killia raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you look so nervous?"

 _He's totally gonna blow it. I just know it._ Neptune thought.

 _Neptune, I know you don't have much trust in Zeroken, but just try to at least once._ Amura said within Neptune's mind.

 _Sweet HDMI cables, Amura! How in the heck are you communicating with me through my mind!?_ Neptune asked startled. _What kind of demon are you!?_

 _I haven't told anyone this, but I'm actually an esper._

 _An esper... Ah, I see. So you thought up this plan with Killia via telepathy._

Amura smiled. _That's right._

Just after Neptune and Amura finished their talk, the group noticed Lost Soldiers appearing before them.

"L-Look, bro! The Lost are here! Let's get rid of 'em!" Zeroken exclaimed as everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Force Your Way**

Amura sent out a shockwave with her spear, knocking away a Grizzly before she took it out with Spear Gate, and then disappeared to avoid another Grizzly's claw slash from behind as Christo took it out with Piercing Light.

Histoire used Omega Wind on a Chimera, destroying him before flying up to avoid a Knight's Thousand Piercings and then taking her out with Wings of Light as Zeroken jumped back to avoid an Orc's Land Crusher and then took it out with Exploding Tiger.

An Orc and Chimera both used Magichange, turning into an axe and a spear respectively for two Knights as the Knights used Yo-yo Trick and Spear Gate on Roxas, but Namine healed him with Giga Heal, and then Roxas entered Revenge Mode and activated his Nonexistent Light to take out the Knights.

"Well, aren't you a big one." Suika smirked as she faced a giant Grizzly, before jumping back to avoid its Giant Press and then used Missing Purple Power to crush him.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

"According to the intel the Prinnies gathered, Demon General Bloodis' main base in Infernecro is just up ahead." Christo said. "Are you all prepared? Especially you two, Killia and Zeroken. This isn't a dress rehearsal..."

"Well, it's Killia were talking about. He should be able to unleash the combo skill, no problem." Xion smirked. "Right, Zeroken?" Zeroken didn't respond.

"Zeroken, what's the matter, plip?" Usalia asked worriedly.

Zeroken snapped out of his thoughts. "H-Huh? ...A-Ah! Just leave it to me and bro. We'll do it right, for sure!" He said.

"...Is something bugging you?" Killia asked.

"N-No, nothing. Don't worry about anything!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Seraphina asked. "I'll shoot you in a heartbeat if I catch you dragging Sir Killia down."

"Hmph! Who do you think I am? I'm the lone wolf, heir of the Ultimate Demon Technique! Goldion's lovable apprentice, Zeroken!" Zeroken smirked. "The pile of the Lost I've killed is larger than a mountain! They call me the Bloodthirsty Silver Wolf! Leave it to me!"

"Wow, that's so cool!" Usalia exclaimed. "Zeroken, you're totally out of control, plip."

 _Hmph. Act tough while you still can. The truth will soon be revealed._ Neptune thought.

"It seems like like you're prepared. I'm relieved. Let's go." Christo said as everyone but Zeroken and Majorita left.

Zeroken sighed. "Sure I talked all big, but can I actually do it...?" He asked with doubt.

"Zeroken..." Majorita said worriedly.

Zeroken looked at Majorita. "Majorita... It's been a while, hasn't it?" He asked. "I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"Neither did I." Majorita smiled as she hugged Zeroken. "It's okay. You can tell me what's wrong."

Zeroken sighed again."Majorita, you and I both know that I'm not Goldion's apprentice, and that I'm not even an Overlord." He said sadly. "I'm not sure if I can even pull it off."

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Face It!**

The group walked forward and saw Bloodis, who was accompanied by multiple Lost Soldiers. "...You're here, warriors of the rebel army." Bloodis said.

"I owe you a great deal. At least...let me pay this much back, Goldion." Killia said.

Bloodis looked at Killia in confusion. "...Goldion? What are you talking about?" He asked. "My name is Bloodis. It is a most excellent name that I received from Lord Void Dark."

"As we suspected, he is being branwashed by Void Dark." Histoire said.

"Okay, now how do we approach this?" Lea asked.

"We'll eliminate the Lost Soldiers. Once they are taken care of, attack Demon General Bloodis and wear him down." Christo ordered.

Shiria nodded. "Got it. And for the final blow, Killia and Zeroken will perform their combo skill." She said.

"Red Magnus doesn't quite get it, but we just have to bring it to Bloodis, right?" Red Magnus asked.

"...W-Well, that's basically correct. Killia, Zeroken, are you two ready?" Histoire asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Killia nodded.

"Y-Yeah! Leave it to me!" Zeroken exclaimed as everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position, including Bloodis this time.

 **Break Free (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

A Skull used Mega Ice on Namine, but she used Reflect to send it back and then finished him off with Ultima Light, and then jumped to avoid a Valkyrie's Rapid Arrow as Roxas took her out with Giga Star.

Sora used Strike Raid on a Nekomata, killing her and then blocking a Monk's punch from behind, and then Youmu slashed the Monk away and then finished him off with Killer Spin.

Neptune used Neodimension Slash, taking out three Warriors as Noire blocked stab after stab from a Valkyrie, before knocking her spear away and killing her with Tornado Chain.

Bloodis used Dark Rosario on Amura, but she disappeared and reappeared behind Bloodis and slashed him away with her spear, but Bloodis recovered and used Destruction Shot, but the attack was slashed in half by Shiria, who then used Swallow's Grace on Bloodis.

A Grizzly used Cyclone Claw on Killia, but he dodged and countered with Rising Domination as Peashy took out the remaining Lost Soldiers with Big Bang, and then only Bloodis remained.

"Is everybody ready?" Christo asked. "You may fell a little reluctant, but in order for the plan to work, aim for the old scar on his ribs."

"Red Magnus doesn't like resorting to tricks, like attacking a guy's weakness, but we don't super have a choice." Red Magnus said.

"It's a must to exploit an enemy's weakness. I don't have any reluctance. Let's kill him already." Seraphina said.

"No, no, no!" Peashy shook her head. "We're not suppose to kill!"

Killia was silent for a moment.

"Killia?" Reimu called.

"Oh, I'm alright. I know better than anyone that he's not someone I can defeat by exercising discretion." Killia said.

Zeroken was silent for a moment. "...Ah! I'll do it, then! I won't let you down!" Zeroken exclaimed.

Bloodis punched Amura, but she created a barrier that pushed him back and then used Phoenix Valor, but Bloodis recovered and used Dark Rosario, but Amura disappeared as Bloodis turned around and prepared to counterattack, but Amura instead reappeared above Bloodis and created six spears around her and flung them at Bloodis before snapping her fingers, causing the spears to erupt in pillars of light that sent him flying, and then Blanc smashed him back down with Dynamic Moon.

"Interesting." Bloodis said, before using Destruction Shot on Killia, but Killia used Reflect to send it back as the reflected attack hit Bloodis' ribs, immobilizing him in pain.

"There!" Christo exclaimed as he and Seraphina used Malicious Eye on Bloodis, and then Peashy followed up by using Full Power Hit on Bloodis' ribs.

Bloodis grunted in pain. "Wh-Why!? My body won't respond the way I want it to...!"

"He even forgot about his old scar as the result of his brainwashing." Blanc smirked. "How fortunate..."

"Killia! Zeroken! Now's your chance!" Histoire exclaimed.

Killia nodded. "Gotcha. Let's go, Zeroken!" Killia said before he started charging up an attack. "Ultimate Demon Technique! Final Skill! Avidya Holy Water!" He exclaimed, unleashing a beam at Bloodis, but it didn't seem to do anything as Killia grunted in response. "I knew it... I can't do it by myself! Zeroken!"

"Y-Yeah! Leave it to me, bro!" Zeroken said nervously. "...Argh, whatever! It's too late to turn back now! I don't care anymore!" He said. "Let's go!" Zeroken exclaimed, letting out a battle cry as he started charging his Final Skill. "Master, Goldion, the Great Demon Fist! Please wake up with this!" He pleaded. "Ultimate Demon Technique! Final Skill! Avidya Holy Water!" Zeroken unleash the skill...but it ended up misfiring as Killia stopped his attack while everyone else except Neptune sweatdropped.

 **Riku**

"...Is that it?" Kairi asked in disappointment.

"Hey, Zero, stop with the super jokes. You're supposed to finish him off here." Red Magnus said, but Zeroken didn't respond.

Amura was silent for a moment before turning to Christo. "...Christo, our plan failed. Let's retreat." She said.

"If that's the final technique we were expecting then we have no choice." Christo said. "Alright, retreat." He said as he teleported everyone back to the pocket Netherworld.

"Dammit!" Zeroken cursed. "I'm such a... I'm such a...!"

 _At this time, Demon Emperor Void Dark had effective control over 70% of the entire Netherworlds._

 _Even Explocution, after fighting unaided against a Demon General, fell at this time._

 _The damage caused in the region of Explocution was never officially counter, but later historians believe over 10 billion Netherworld fell in its wake._

 ** _Episode 7 - Past Struggles Part 1_**

 ** _END_**

 **End BGM**


	8. Past Struggles Part 2

_At the pocket Netherworld..._

 **Another Side, Another Story (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Zeroken was on his knees while everyone else was looking at him in disappointment, except Amura and Majorita who felt bad for him. "What in the Human World are you doing!? I can't believe you misfired that final skill when you had the perfect opportunity!" Seraphina exclaimed angrily.

"And you were so confident... You got Red Magnus' hopes up for nothing." Red Magnus muttered.

Christo nodded. "Indeed. Miraculously, we were somehow able to escape, but although Amura and Shiria would've handled Bloodis, the rest of us could've easily been annihilated." He said.

"Once again, I doubt you are really Goldion's apprentice." Shiria said, narrowing her eyes at Zeroken.

"Come on, don't all gang up on him like that. You're going to make Zeroken feel pitiful, plip." Usalia said.

Neptune walked up to Zeroken. "Alright Zeroken, out with it." Neptune glared. "You know why you misfired the final skill."

"I still want to know why you're in a bad mood." Histoire sweatdropped.

Zeroken stood up and looked at Killia sadly. "I'm sorry bro..." Zeroken apologized. "I...I'm not actually Goldion's apprentice!"

 **End BGM**

 _ **Episode 8 - Past Struggles Part 2**_

 **Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I...used to be a member of the Lost." Zeroken admitted.

"Zero! You're one of the Lost! You lied to us!" Red Magnus exclaimed angrily.

"Calm down, Red Magnus." Killia said.

Seraphina took out her guns and pointed them at Zeroken while glaring at him. "I love to fool people, but I hate when somebody fools me. Please give me every last detail." She ordered.

"D-Don't get me wrong. I'm no longer with the Lost." Zeroken said.

"Hold on. Neptune, were you so upset because yuou already knew about this?" Noire asked.

"You got that right." Neptune said, with her arms crossed.

"You already knew!?" Zeroken asked in shock, before realizing something. "Majorita told you, didn't she?"

"I only told Amura. Neptune was just eavesdropping." Majorita said.

"That actually explains why she punched Zeroken like that." Shiria said.

"It's not easy to leave the Lost. Something big must have made you want to quit." Riku said.

"Yeah, a lot of things happened..." Zeroken nodded. "The reason I joined the Lost was simple. I didn't have any other way to survive." He began to tell his story. "The Lost destroyed my homeworld, and forced me to choose whether to obey or die. Ultimately, I chose to obey and they gave me the task of taking care of the prisoners. I was able to stay alive, but I didn't have any hope. I lived without hope every day..." He continued. "And during the time, I met Majorita, who was harshly wounded because of Koralina. I couldn't leave her like that, so I took care of her wounds."

"Ah, so you were the one who helped Majorita." Yukari smiled. "You have earned back a bit of my respect for that."

Zeroken nodded. "Every time Koralina beat her up, I would always take care of her. We became really open to each other, and she would sometimes sneak away from her big sister to help me take care of the prisoners. The two of us talk about just about anything." He continued. "Then one day, we met my idol, Goldion, the Great Demon Fist. He lost a fight with Demon Emperor Void Dark, and his ribs were severely injured. But I just couldn't believe it. I thought it was weird that Goldion could've lost, and Majorita thought the same thing. As a caretaker, my priority was to heal his wounds. Majorita and I were with him every day, taking care of him, cleaning out his wounds and replacing his bandages. That's when we noticed that his wound wasn't new. It was an old scar that had opened up." Killia remained silent. "Majorita and I fed him his meals until he recovered enough to freely move around. He didn't talk at first, but as time went on, he eventually opened his heart to us." Zeroken smiled. "It was like a dream come true, getting to talk to my idol... Every meal, every time Majorita and I changed his bandages, I asked about the Ultimate Demon Technique, and he always looked disgruntle. But I seriously wanted to get strong, so I told him I wanted to quit the Lost. Then he taught me one move, and then more and more."

Amura nodded in understanding. "I see. And then you used the skills you learned to escape the Lost." She said.

"Y-Yeah...something like that."

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 _Flashback..._

 **Lieze Love (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

 _The girl named Lieze was looking at a flower when Killia and another girl that looked awfully similar to Amura walked up to her. "...Hey, that Goldion guy is calling for you." Killia told Lieze._

 _"Killidia, if you don't call Father Master, then he'll scold you and make you do a thousand push-ups again." The other girl said._

 _"Heh... You're the only one who earns my respect, Karisima. I would rather die than call him Master."_

 _Karisima sighed. "You're unreasonable sometimes..."_

 _"Oh, Killia, Karisima, do you know the name of this flower?" Lieze asked, pointing to the flower she was taking care of._

 _"...I couldn't care less about the names of flowers." Killia said bluntly._

 _Karisima looked closely at the flower. "This flower... If I recall, it's called a Lieze."_

 _"Lieze..."_

 _Lieze nodded. "Yes, it's the same as my name." She giggled. "That's the first you've actually said my name, Killia."_

 _Killia turned his head away. "N-No, I just..."_

 _"You're really not open to admit things." Karisima giggled, before turning her gaze back to the flower. "I have heard that Liezes can only be seen in Flowerful, so you could imagine this being my first time."_

 _"I love this flower. I would spend every day simply staring at it forever if I could." Lieze said._

 _"...If you like it that much, then you should just take it with you." Killia said as he picked the Lieze._

 _Lieze gasped. "Wh-What are you doing!?"_

 _Karisima facepalmed. "There you go doing your own thing again." She groaned, Killia looking at the two in confusion._

 _"Do you have any idea what you've just done? This flower was alive!" Lieze told him._

 _Killia raised an eyebrow at Lieze. "Are you mad cuz I picked this flower for you?" He asked. "Then you should have a problem with this..." Killia concentrated energy onto the flower as it was then comsumed in ice as Lieze's eyes widened._

 _"Wh-What did you do...?" Lieze asked._

 _"That would be Killidia's Overload skill, Alma Ice Sculpture. It can freeze anything in an instant, stopping time all around it." Karisima explained._

 _"How's that? Are you satisfied?" Killia asked._

 _"STUPID!" Lieze yelled._

 _"S-Stupid...?" Killia asked, he and Karisima shocked by Lieze's outburst._

 _"This won't bring back the life that was lost."_

 _"Hmph. This world is all about survival of the fittest. The strong take from the weak." Killia said. "That's the kind of carnage I grew up in. What's wrong with that?"_

 _"I see... That is why you're weak." Lieze said._

 _"Oh dear..." Karisima sweatdropped._

 _"I'm weak? You're calling me, who used to be the feared Tyrant Overlord Killidia, weak?" Killia growled._

 _"Yes. Those like you, who have a weak heart, will always be weak no matter how strong they get." Lieze lectured._

 _"Heart...? Don't be stupid. Demons don't have such things." Killia said._

 _"Then why did you spare those two demons who challenged us to test their own strength?" Karisima asked. "And how were you able to open up only to me?"_

 _"W-Well..." Killia couldn't find an answer._

 _"You see? We do have hearts. You simply don't understand anything. That is why you lost to my father." Lieze said._

 **End BGM**

 _End flashback..._

 **Riku**

 _Lieze..._ Killia thought. _Please wait for me. I'll get revenge. Then..._

Seraphina walked up to Killia. "What's wrong, Sir Killia?" She asked. "You look like you're deep in thought..."

"Nothing... I was just thinking of something." He said.

"...Sorry for dragging you down." Zeroken apologized.

"Just be glad Seraphina didn't shoot you like she said she would." Sora said.

Killia shook his head. "No, it's not that. I was thinking about something else."

"Oh, by the way, I have located Demon General Bloodis." Christo said. "His location is...the mobile fortress Netherworld, Dark Testament."

Majorita's face became serious. "Dark Testament...! That Netherworld is known for being the most brutal weapon ever, which has destroyed many other Netherworlds!" She said. "It's power is second only to Legend!"

"Heh, that is super excellent. The strongest Overlord versus the most brutal weapon..." Red Magnus said eagerly. "Red Magnus'll show 'em who's boss."

Killia turned to Zeroken. "Zeroken, I'd like to teach you the Final Skill." Killia said.

"You're gonna teach me, bro?" Zeroken asked.

Killia nodded. "I, myself, haven't mastered it, but I'm gonna teach you everything Goldion taught me. I'll only be mimicking him... But it's worth a try."

"...Okay. I won't let you down, bro. Please teach me the Final Skill!"

"Alright... You're probably missing the same thing I am."

"Wh-What could that be...?" Zeroken tilted his head.

"The Final Skill is very powerful, and it can wipe out all maliciousness. It's a supreme ability." Killia explained. "Because of that, it requires something very important...heart."

"H-Heart?"

Killia nodded. "Yes. Someone taught me that."

"Heart...huh...?"

Amura watched as Killia tutored Zeroken before noticing Peashy walking up to her. Amura started to ask what Peashy wanted, before she noticed her pointing at her head. Apparently, Neptune told Peashy that Amura was an esper, so she figured out that she wanted to talk to her via telepathy. _What is it, Peashy?_ Amura asked.

 _I've been thinking about this for a while ever since Chapter 6._ Peashy said.

Amura raised an eyebrow. _What could it be?_

 _I've heard that Divine Overlord Karisima is a very kind and caring Overlord, and your personality is a lot like hers._ Peashy stated. _Not only that, but your power, your Evilities, your Overload skill... So much about you is similar to Karisima._

Amura's eyes widened before she started giggling, which confused Peashy. _Even though you're a child, you are very observant._

Peashy's eyes widened. _So you really are...!_

Amura nodded. _Yes, but I don't want everyone else to find out now. Can you keep it a secret until the time is right?_

 _Alright, got it._ Peashy said.

 **End BGM**

 _Later in Dark Testament..._

 **Dragnor (Pokémon Conquest)**

The group arrived at Dark Testament and saw its multiple battleships. "So this is Dark Testament...I see. It certainly lives up to its reputation for being the most brutal weapon ever." Christo said.

"It's impact is more akin to a battleship than a Netherworld. I would like to have this." Seraphina said as the group entered.

"I didn't think we'd be able to get inside so easily... Do you think it's a trap?" Reimu asked.

Killia looked at Zeroken, seeing guilt all over his face. "What is it, Zeroken?" He asked.

Zeroken looked at Killia sadly. "Bro..."

"It looks like something's weighing heavily on your heart, too." Amura said. "I don't have any right to say this, but you won't be able to master the Final Skill like that."

"Weighing on my...heart?" Zeroken asked, thinking for a bit before shaking his head. "I can't keep about this any longer." He turned to everyone. "Bro, everyone, please listen. There's something I have to tell you guys." He called.

"You were still hiding more?" Lea raised an eyebrow.

"It's not manly to not lay everything out in the open from the beginning." Red Magnus said.

"My, does the person who was keeping the destruction of his own Netherworld a secret have any right to speak on this?" Seraphina smirked, Red Magnus growling in response.

"Come on, everyone. Let's listen to Zeroken's tale, plip." Usalia said.

"The truth is...I'm not even an Overlord." Zeroken admitted.

"I knew that the second I saw you." Killia said.

Zeroken's eyes widened. "Huh...? D-Do you have to be so cruel?"

"Is that all you needed to say?" Histoire asked.

Usalia sighed. "I'm starting to crave curry, plip."

Majorita shook her head. "No, that's not what he's trying to say."

"What do you mean, Majorita?" Noire asked.

"What he is trying to say is that we..." Majorita's face became serious. "Zeroken and I saw Goldion turn into Demon General Bloodis, from beginning to end."

 **End BGM**

This caught everyone's attention completely, although Amura and Neptune already knew. "Oh, now that should be an interesting story." Noire said intrigued. "Tell us more about that."

 **Riku**

"...It happened after Goldion started placing his trust in us." Majorita began. "Member of the Lost started torturing him without waiting for his wounds to completely heal... We were taking care of him, so we knew how badly they were torturing him."

"The Lost were trying hard to make Goldion obey them, so they just continued his torture." Zeroken continued. "But Goldion wouldn't give in. He withstood countless hours of torture for days on end. Hearing his heroic legends, Goldion was my idol... At that moment, we learned that his strength isn't just his power or skills. We couldn't think of who's as strong or dignified as he was."

"Goldion is know for being an Overlord whose Netherworld is inside his heart... After what we both saw, we think we understand what that means." Majorita continued. "Zeroken told me he wanted to become strong, like Goldion. And he made him long for that once again." Majorita became saddened. "But..."

"But what?" Killia asked.

"Then, Demon Emperor Void Dark appeared."

"...I see. So, Demon Emperor Void Dark himself arrived and brainwashed him." Roxas said.

"We couldn't do anything. I wanted to stop him, but I was afraid of dying, and I just couldn't stop shaking..." Zeroken continued sadly. "And then finally...I couldn't watch any more, so I ran away...!"

"I tried to follow him, but I ended up getting caught by my big sister. That was the last time we ever saw each other..." Majorita said. "At least, we thought it was."

"That's natural. Even if you jumped in to try to stop it, you probably would've gotten yourself killed." RED shrugged.

Zeroken shook his head. "No, that's just an excuse... I'm a worthless coward who didn't even try to save my idol. I just ran away...!"

After Zeroken and Majorita finished their story, the Lost approached them with their weapons out.

"Zeroken, now I understand." Killia said. "But all that matters is what happens now. From here on." Zeroken looked at Killia in surprise. "Do you plan to live the rest of your life blaming yourself?"

"I don't want that at all! I don't want to live as a coward! And I don't want to die as one either...!" Zeroken exclaimed.

"Then what will you?" Amura asked as she took out her spear.

"I want to become a stronger man...! I want to become stronger, like Goldion!"

"Then become that man!" Sora smirked as the Keyblade Wielders, Lea, and Red Magnus took out their weapons.

Zeroken turned to him in confusion. "Huh?"

"If that is what you want to be, then why don't you just be that?" Yuyuko smiled as the Touhou girls and Seraphina took out their weapons.

"B-But...you're saying that like it's so easy..."

"Are you going to quit because it's difficult?" Shiria asked.

"At this rate, you're never going to be a strong man." Histoire sighed as the CPUs, Shiria, and Majorita took out their weapons and Usalia hopped on her yellow Prinny.

"N-No! I... I...will become a strong man!" Zeroken exclaimed as Christo took out his staff and everyone went into battle position.

 **Force Your Way (Final Fantasy VIII)**

A Magic Knight used Killer Storm on Roxas, but he parried the attack and used Cross Light Slash, knocking her into Lea as he used Hellfire Cross to take her out while Xoin killed an Orc that was gonna attack Roxas from behind.

An Orc used Land Crusher on Meiling, but she caught it and threw it at Patchouli, who scorched it with Royal Flare while Flandre used Rising Heaven on the Eryngis, her Evility killing them instantly.

Amura used Radiant Prison on another Magic Knight, destroying her before firing a shockwave from her spear, knocking the last Magic Knight right into Peashy, who took her out with Secret Move! as Zeroken defeated three Nekomatas by himself.

 **Riku**

Zeroken panted. "Not enough...! I won't be able to master the Final Skill like this...!"

"I'm going to repeat what Amura said. You need to conquer your heart." Killia repeated. "It doesn't matter how much you train or battle. You have to conquer your heart or else you'll never activate the Final Skill."

Zeroken placed a hand over his heart while looking down sadly. "My heart... Maybe it's impossible for a weakling coward like me..."

"A weakling on top of being a coward? What do you mean, plip?" Usalia asked.

"...After I ran away, leaving Goldion to be brainwashed, I decided to fight the Lost to make up for that." Zeroken explained. "I wanted to make it up to Goldion. I wanted to get revenge against the Lost by using the skills he taught me." Zeroken became saddened. "But...in the end, I'm still the kind of guy who runs away from my problems...who abandoned my hero. Whenever I'm in a tough situation, I run away. I only fight enemies who are weaker than me... I'm just a helpless weakling." Zeroken clenched his fists. "The one who's carrying on Goldion's will...!? Truth is, I don't deserve to do that!"

Killia placed a hand on Zeroken's shoulder while shaking his head. "I think you're wrong. You have every right to carry on Goldion's will." He said.

Zeroken looked at Killia. "Wh-What's that, bro? I don't want your pity."

Amura walked up Zeroken. "Zeroken, you saw Killia use the Ultimate Demon Technique and boldly challenged him to a fight. You fought alongside us during our battles with Bloodis." She said. "Didn't you do all of that for Goldion? Am I wrong?" Zeroken was deep in thought as Amura smiled at him. "Your heart that cares about Goldion... There's no question. It's real."

"Amura..."

"Compared to me, you think about your master way more than I do." Killia said. "You can become an Overlord who possesses a Netherworld within his heart, just like Goldion."

"B-Bro...you'd really accept me as an apprentice brother?" Zeroken asked.

"...Yeah." Killia smiled.

"And even though I'm not really Goldion's apprentice, I can be you sister." Amura smiled warmly.

Zeroken looked at the two and smiled. "Bro! Sis!" He exclaimed as he hugged the two.

"S-Stop. Get off me." Killia told him while Amura giggled.

Seraphina took out her guns. "H-Hold on a second! That (Killia) is mine!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down, Seraphina. Spare him this one time." Shiria grinned.

"Despite what Killia says, he's actually good at looking after people. And Amura looks after people in general." Suika said. "It's hard to believe those two are demons."

Christo nodded. "I agree. I can't believe any demon could be like this." He said. "But thanks to them, Zeroken was able to take care of what was weighing on his heart."

"Now all we need is for Zeroken to overcome that and activate the Ultimate Demon Technique, Final Skill." Neptune smirked.

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Usual Days (Touhou 10:5 Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Killia was tutoring Zeroken on mastering the Final Skill. "Okay, Zeroken, listen up. Goldion explained his Final Skill to me like this." Killia said. "You cannot activate the Ultimate Demon Technique, Final Skill, Avidya Holy Water if you evil intentions." He explained. "You have to get rid of all evil within you, and release your 'innocent heart.' That's when the Final Skill is complete."

"Release your innocent heart..." Zeroken repeated.

"Anger, hatred, doubt, desires...these are all impurities of the heart. I couldn't get rid of these evil intentions."

"But...isn't it impossible for a demon to get rid of all evil intentions and have an innocent heart?" Noire asked.

"Noire is right. If a demon had an innocent heart, then it wouldn't be a demon." Christo said.

"But if it was impossible, then how was Goldion able to use the Final Skill, and why would he teach it to Killia in the first place?" Amura asked.

"Good point." Noire said.

"Yes, demons can have innocent hearts, too." Seraphina said. "For example, take me and Sir Killia-"

"That's called a cluster of evil." Red Magnus, and cue him getting shot by Seraphina again.

"As you can see, Killia, we demons are full of evil, plip." Usalia said. "Do you really think it's possible for us to release an innocent heart?"

"It is possible. Like Amura said, Goldion was able to do it." Killia said. "A demon that surpassed demonhood... That was the Great Demon Fist, Goldion."

Usalia giggled. "Killia, you sound a little proud, plip."

"...As you said, Usalia, we're full of evil-"

"Not all of us." Neptune said, motioning to Amura.

"That is true. Amura's kindness and undemonic personality is unlike any demon I met." Histoire said. "It's makes me doubt if she even is a demon."

"I guess there are demons with kind hearts out there." Blanc shrugged.

"...Well, most of us are full of evil." Killia corrected. "For a demon, possessing an innocent heart forces massive pressure, both mentally and physically. But overcoming that pressure activates an explosive with an impact that surpasses your own limits. That is the mechanism of the Ultimate Demon Technique, Final Skill, Avidya Holy Water."

"Zeroken, your feeling toward Goldion... There's no doubt they're coming from an innocent heart." Amura said. "Get rid of your evil intentions, and face your innocent heart. Even if it's impossible for Killia, we both know you can do it."

"Sis... Bro..." Zeroken said, before heavily concentrating. "Get rid of evil... Innocent heart... Get rid of evil... Innocent heart... Get rid of evil... Innocent heart..." He repeated, before the Lost appeared with their weapons drawn.

"Great timing. Now you can practice." Killia smirked while Kairi healed Red Magnus. "Zeroken, you feelings toward Goldion... Release your innocent heart."

"I-I got it. Get rid of evil...! Innocent heart...! Get rid of evil...! Innocent heart...!" He continued repeating as everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Force Your Way**

Amura used Meteor Sky Spear on a Knight, killing her as Peashy ran towards an Imp, but then a Knight got in the way and used Spear Gate, but Peashy nimbly avoided the attack and used Purgatory Palm to take out both the Knight and the Imp.

A Witch used Mega Fire on Roxas, but he used reflect to send it back and then countered with Omega Ice, taking her out as Lea lodged one of his chakrams into a Sniper's chest, before snapping his fingers as the Sniper burst into flames and became ashes in a second, as Histoire used Omega Wind to destroy an Imp.

A Nekomata kicked Zeroken, but he countered with his own kick and then used his Exploding Tiger to knock her back and then finished her off with Rising Domination, before dodging a Mega Ice from a Witch and then taking her out with his Hellfire Shot as Killia took out the last Knight with Hurricane Blow.

 **End BGM**

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villain of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Void Dark was looking at his opponent, the Overlord of Brutall Beast, Grand Gradius VI. "So this is the biggest Overlord in all the Netherworlds... I was expecting more. He's just oversized garbage." He said in disappointment. "You've wasted my time. Now, what should I do with you...?"

The 85th Secretary ran up to him. "He only looks like a dragon... He's nothing compared to a real dragon like you, Lord Void Dark, oink." He praised, but then Gradius' Descendants flew to Grand Gradius VI's side and roared at the two, scaring the wits out of the 85 Secretary. "Oink!?"

Void Dark smirked. "I see, since you have no chance of beating me, you've called for reinforcements. Too bad it doesn't matter how many of you there are." He said. "Death to the false dragons." Void Dark prepared a powerful attack, before the 85th Secretary ran in front of him in panic.

"P-Please wait, oink! I'd like to remind you that I'm still here, t-" He couldn't finish as Void Dark launched attack, the 85th Secretary screaming in pain as he and Grand Gradius VI and his descendants were consumed by the blast as it kept traveling until it hit a Netherworld, completely destroying it as the 85th Secretary's dead body floated around in space.

 **End BGM**

 _Back with the heroes..._

Everyone finished taking care of the Lost Soldiers before the ground started shaking, throwing most of them off balance.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

"What the neps is going on!?" Neptune exclaimed.

"I-Is this...a quake!?" Chirsto wondered.

"No... An explosion." Amura said, somehow calmly, but serious at the same time.

"The supreme one felt a super enormous amount of energy shake the entire universe." Red Magnus smirked.

"...I have a bad feeling about this." Majorita said worriedly.

"W-What was that, bro...?" Zeroken asked.

"Don't get distracted by things that don't concern you." Killia told him. "You'll never be able to get rid of evil like that. Focus."

"A-Aye aye! Get rid of evil...! Innocent heart...! Get rid of evil...! Innocent heart...!" Zeroken continued chanting.

 **End BGM**

 _With Void Dark..._

 **Villain of a Sort**

Void Dark was alone in the throne room, sitting on his throne. "Hmph. A bunch of weaklings. No one can possibly be able to defeat me." He said before thinking about something. "However, there is one person who is apparently much stronger than me..." Void Dark clenched his fists. "Karisima... Next time we meet, I will defeat you." He growled, before noticing a Catsaber walking up to him.

"Here is your report, Lord Void Dark, meow." The Catsaber said.

"...Who are you?"

"I am here on behalf of my predecessor, who died in that mess earlier. I, Duke Catsaber, shall serve as your 86th secretary, meow." The 86th Secretary introduced.

Void Dark nodded. "Okay, so what's with that report?"

"It's hard to believe, but according to this report, Demon General Bloodis is having some trouble, meow."

This caught Void Dark's attention. "What? Bloodis is...?"

The 86th Secretary nodded. "Yes. He is currently battling the rebel army that has been rapidly increasing in force recently, meow."

"Rebel army...? They must have trained really hard to corner Bloodis like that."

"Also, it is very important that you know this, Lord Void Dark, meow."

"...What is it?" Void Dark asked, sounding annoyed.

"It is more hard to believe than this recent report, but one of the members of the rebel army, a girl named Amura, has defeated both Demon General Koralina and Demon General Bloodis by herself, meow."

"WHAAAT!?" Void Dark yelled, shaking the entire Netherworld.

"Yes. The soldiers who wrote the report say that she is arguably just as strong as you, Lord Void Dark, meow."

Void Dark thought about what he has heard for a brief second before standing up from his throne.

 **End BGM**

 _With the heroes..._

 **Argue For and Against (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Killia and Amura were training Zeroken, who was constantly panting. "Alright, do it." Killia said as Zeroken got ready to use the Final Skill.

"Ultimate Demon Technique! Final Skill-!" Zeroken exclaimed as he charged the skill and unleashed it...but he misfired again as Zeroken panted. "Crap! Why...?"

"The reason is simple. You have yet to get rid of all your evil." Amura said.

Zeroken thought for a moment before turning to Killia. "Hey bro, sis said it was impossible for you to use this skill... Is that true?"

Killia nodded. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because when I look at you, it seems like you have more of an innocent heart than I do."

Killia looked down while placing a hand over his heart. "My heart is full of hatred and rage. It's impossible for me to perform a trick like this."

"But it doesn't really seem like that..."

"Vengeance is the only thing that keeps me going. I can't let go of my anger and hate, and I don't intend to let go of it." Killia said before looking at Zeroken. "That's why I'm relying on you." Zeroken kept quiet in thought. "Zeroken, you have something that I don't. Your innocent heart, in wanting to save Goldion, will surely lead you to mastering this skill."

Zeroken nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I get it, bro. I will complete it... I promise. And I'll save Goldion." He smiled before becoming serious. "I'll graduate from being a weakling coward to becoming a strong man!" He exclaimed, before the three noticed Lost Soldiers appearing.

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Looks like we got company." Amura said. "And not just them."

Killia nodded as he turned around. "Hey, you peeing Toms. How long are you planning to hide? It's time to fight." He said as Amura and Zeroken turned their heads and saw the rest of the group showing themselves, who were sweating nervously.

"My, how unfortunate. If you noticed, you should have said something, Sir Killia." Seraphina laughed.

"Ever since we entered this enemy Netherworld, you guys have done training and peeping... You sure have plenty of time..." Christo sighed as everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Force Your Way**

Shiria used Swallow's Grace on an Alchemist, taking her out as Noire killed a Succubus with Excavation, and then a Fighter tried to attack Noire from behind with his sword, but Shiria immediately appeared behind Noire and parried the attack. "Thanks." Noire grinned, before killing the Fighter with Tornado Sword.

Amura created six spears around her that fired light beams, taking out several Lost Soldiers as Killia used his Hellfire Shot on a Nekomata, killing her while Zeroken took out another Succubus with Purgatory Palm.

A Magic Knight used Killer Storm on Neptune, but she parried the attack and then used 32-bit Mega Blade, blasting the Magic Knight right off the ship as Neptune looked down where she fell and sweatdropped. "Well, that works..." She said as RED used Amusement Dance to take out a Nekomata.

 **Argue For and Against**

Amura turned to Zeroken after all the Lost Soldiers were taken care of. "Alright, do it." She said.

"Ultimate Demon Technique! Final Skill-!" Zeroken exclaimed as he charged the skill and unleashed it...but it misfired as Zeroken panted. "Dammit! Why won't it work...!?"

"Could it be that Zero doesn't have what it takes?" Red Magnus wondered.

"Well, if you think so, then the answer is obvious." Seraphina said. "How could a Zeroken do something that Sir Killia can't even do?" She laughed.

"That wasn't a nice thing to say." RED sweatdropped.

Zeroken looked down in depression. "Do I really not have any talent? Does being a weakling coward suit me?"

"If you ask me, I would have to say it definitely suits you." Christo chuckled.

"Christo!" Kairi scolded him.

Usalia sighed. "I want to eat some curry, plip."

"Why are you daydreaming now of all times?" Majorita sweatdropped.

Amura shook her head and sighed as she turned to Zeroken. "Are you okay with that?" She asked. "Letting them say whatever they want about you..."

"Or was all that stuff about becoming strong like Goldion and saving him all just talk?" Killia asked.

"Killia... Not you too..."

Zeroken clenched his fists. "No! I... I'll complete the Final Skill, even if it kills!" He exclaimed. "I won't run away! I won't be a coward anymore! I will save Goldion!"

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Face It!**

The group stood facing another group of Lost Soldier as Killia turned his head to Zeroken. "Zeroken, think of this as your last opportunity." He said, Zeroken sweating nervously. "If you can't get a grasp on the Final Skill, then we need to give up on saving Goldion."

"Power is everything for demons. Red Magnus guesses it's impossible for a weakling like you to do the Final Skill." Red Magnus smirked.

"Red Magnus..." Reimu sighed.

"My, what a useless male. Just clean my shoes like the other Prinnies." Seraphina sighed in disappointment.

"Seraphina..." Riku facepalmed.

"I want curry for dinner, plip..."

"Not again, Usalia..." Majorita sweatdropped.

"It looks like we have no choice. We must give up on saving Goldion, and go with Plan B." Christo said.

As soon as Christo said that, Zeroken clenched his fists. "What...!? I can't accept that! I'm going to save Goldion!"

"Then, prove it." Killia told him. "Release your innocent heart that wants to save Goldion with all your might."

"I-I'll do it! I'll do it! I wont run away anymore! No matter how scary it is! I will save Goldion this time!" Zeroken exclaimed as everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Catch the Rainbow (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeace)**

Plutia ran up to an Orc and used Dynamic Moon, taking it out as Kairi destroyed a Gelidium with Mega Star, before jumping up to avoid a Flame Rush from a Magic Knight as Namine took her out with Ultima Light.

A Nekomata used Kitty Rampage on Blanc, but she recovered and countered with Getter Ravine as Peashy used Rising Domination on a Knight, knocking her into the air and then the Knight fell off the ship.

Sora went into Revenge Mode and activated his Final Light, and then used Ragnarok, killing multiple Lost Soldiers as Riku took out a Valkyrie with Dark Aura.

Zeroken used Hellfire Rain, taking out two Gelidiums before facing the last Lost Soldier, which was an Orc, and started charging the Final Skill. "I WON'T BE A COWARD ANYMORE! I WILL SAVE GOLDION!" Zeroken yelled, letting out a battle cry as he unleashed the skill, managing to fire a beam that completely wiped away all the Orc's maliciousness as it then fell unconscious, shocking Zeroken before he happily turned to the others.

 **Nepgear Theme Ver. V (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"Whoa! Bro! Sis! Was that...!?" Zeroken asked, before he suddenly started glowing as everyone went wide eyed with shock. "Th-This is...!"

Killia nodded. "Looks like we're ready now. It's time for the real deal." He grinned.

Amura smiled. "You've gotten a grasp of the Final Skill, Zeroken." She said happily. "And with it, you have brought out your true power, and are now an Overlord who holds a Netherworld within his heart."

"B-Bro... Sis... Whoa..." Zeroken said happily as a ball of light floated down and went into Zeroken as he obtained his new Overload skill.

"Heh heh. You did it, Zero. I'm impressed. You're not a weakling anymore." Red Magnus smirked.

"Old Man Magnus..."

"Don't call Red Magnus an old man. He's younger than he looks."

"Now Zeroken is an Overlord like us." Seraphin smiled. "To congratulate you for mastering the Final Skill, I'll let you become one of my servants." She laughed.

"Seraphina Sis...!"

"Don't call me Sis. You shall address me as Madam Seraphina."

"Really? Cuz' I think it sounds cute." Killia smirked.

Seraphina blushed madly as the rest of the group snickered. _H-He said it was...cute._ She thought before fixing herself a bit. "W-Well, I suppose it's fine if you call Seraphina Sis..."

"You did it, Zeroken! Tonight we're having curry, plip!" Usalia said happily as everyone gave Zeroken congratulating smiles.

"I knew you could do it, Zeroken!" Majorita smiled.

Christo let out a sigh of relief. "Unbelievable. It appears we can proceed with our plan after all."

"Usalia... Majorita... Christo..."

Amura then figured something. "Red Magnus, Seraphina, Usalia, Christo, and you Killia." She called. "You five purposely said harsh things to Zeroken so that he could bring out his power, didn't you?" She asked, the first four looking in different directions while gave her a confused look.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Killia said as everyone else laughed.

Zeroken let out tears of happiness. " Heh... So this is what it's like to have allies." He said.

"Y-You idiot. Men don't cry." Red Magnus said.

Seraphina laughed. "And now I have another loyal servant."

"And I can just teach him reflect magic." Sora smirked.

"...Please don't."

"We're all counting on you, Zeroken." Neptune smirked.

Christo nodded. "Yes. Whether or not the rebel army will be able to recruit the Great Demon Fist, Goldion, is entirely up to you." He said, Zeroken nodding in response.

"Christo, we're not recruiting him, we're saving him, plip." Usalia said.

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Death License (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)  
**

The group continued onward and saw Bloodis standing with a few Lost Soldiers. "...You're finally here, warriors of the rebel army." Bloodis said, before unleashing his aura, blowing away the Lost Soldiers and then going into battle position.

"Let's go, bro!" Zeroken said.

Killia nodded. "Right. Are you ready?" He asked.

Zeroken smirked. "Don't worry about me, bro. I'm actually really scared, but I'm alright." He said. "My bro and sis are with me. As well as all my reliable allies." His face became determined. "I'm graduating from being a weakling coward today! I'll save Goldion this time!" He exclaimed as the group took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Master, Tell Me The Truth (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix)**

Bloodis used Destruction Shot, but Amura created a light barrier that sent the attack back and then used Light Pulse as Bloodis dodged, but he was in the way of Neptune's Victory Slash as he got slashed away, but he recovered and used Dark Rosario, but Neptune jumped to dodge as Red Magnus hit him with Giant Body Slam.

Noire used Tornado Chain on Bloodis, but he immediately recovered and punched Noire away, but Kairi used Giga Heal to heal her as Noire used Rising Heaven, knocking Bloodis into Peashy's Rising Domination, and then Reimu flew up and kicked him down and then used Fantasy Seal.

"Goldion...I've betrayed you." Killia said to Bloodis. "If I think about all the stuff I did, I don't have any right to ask for forgiveness... This is the least I can do to repay you..." He said, before using Hellfire Shot on Bloodis as Bloodis endured the attack, but it was enough to distract him as he then got hit by Christo Omega Star.

Bloodis recovered from the attack and used Purgatory Palm, but Riku made a dark barrier to block the attack and then blasted him away, before going into Revenge Mode and activating his Dark Key, transforming into Dark Riku, and then using Dark Aura on Bloodis, knocking him into Lea's Flurry of Dancing Flames, his Evility leaving Bloodis a bit burned.

"Please watch me, Master...! I'll complete the Final Skill for you!" Zeroken exclaimed as he entered Revenge Mode. "Then I'll be reborn from Zeroken, the weakling coward, to the successor who will carry on Goldion's will!" Zeroken closed his eyes. "Get rid of evil...! Innocent heart...! Get rid of evil...! Innocent heart...! Get rid of evil...! Innocent heart...!" He repeated before opening his eyes. "Let's go,Master! I'll save you! Overload skill! Superluminal Wolf!" Zeroken ran around faster than the eye could see, a tornado surrounding him, and when it settled, there were suddenly five Zerokens.

"FIVE Zerokens!?" Neptune exclaimed in shock.

"This must be Zeroken's Overload skill." Amura said as one of the Zeroken's used Exploding Tiger, knocking Bloodis into another Zeroken's Rising Domination as a third Zeroken punched him down, and then the fourth Zeroken hit Bloodis with Hellfire Shot.

"Why you..." Bloodis growled as he prepared to attack the Zeroken, but they suddenly all disappeared. "What!?" He exclaimed as the real Zeroken suddenly appeared in front of him.

" **Rising Gale Kick**!" Zeroken exclaimed as he split into three version of himself around Bloodis, the left on being green and the right one being orange as Zeroken punched Bloodis in the ribs, immobilizing him in pain, and then the green Zeroken unleashed a powerful wind that knocked Bloodis into the air as the orange Zeroken hit him with a barrage of powerful fireballs, and then all the Zeroken jumped up and did a diving kick while being surrounded by different colored aura, orange for the orange one, green for the green one, and blue for the real Zeroken as all three Zerokens kicked Bloodis, erupting in an explosing of multicolored icicles as Bloodis was now kneeling on the ground on pain.

"Zeroken, now!" Killia exclaimed.

"Right, bro!" Zeroken exclaimed as the two prepared their combo skill.

"Ultimate Demon Technique! Final Skill-!" Killia began, charging up his Final Skill as Zeroken then added his power into the skill.

"Avidya Holy Water!" Zeroken as the two fired a unison beam at Bloodis.

"Wh-What is this power...!?" Bloodis grunted in pain.

"What's wrong, Zeroken!? Is that all the power- no, all the feelings you have toward Goldion!?" Killia exclaimed as Zeroken grunted.

"Don't give up! Release you innocent heart to save Goldion!" Amura exclaimed.

Zeroken let out a battle cry. "Please open your eyes, Master!" He exclaimed as he put all of his power into the Final Skill, greatly enlarging its size and power, and then Bloodis layed on the ground unconscious.

 **End BGM**

"Yes! We did it, plip! Killia! Zeroken!" Usalia cheered, and then everyone saw dark energy dissipate out of Bloodis.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

"Wh-What the-!? What's with that super dark energy...!?" Red Magnus asked wide eyed.

"That hideous miasma... That must be the power Void Dark was using to control him." Seraphina said.

"What an evil energy... The only thing I've seen that could be this evil could be Xehanort." Riku said.

"At least now he isn't being brainwashed anymore-" Christo was cut off when the sky became dark.

Majorita then sensed something and gasped wide eyed as Yukari turned to her. "Majorita, what's wrong?" Yukari asked.

"H-He's here...!" Majorita exclaimed.

"Who's here?" Neptune asked, before everyone heard a laughter as the group looked up and saw Void Dark appearing as he looked down at Killia.

"Why are you still alive? I thought I killed you..." Void Dark smirked as he floated down in front of the group as Killia clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger.

"VOOOOOOIIIIIID!" Killia yelled as he punched Void Dark, but he caught the fist.

"Killia...you always were an eyesore." Void Dark said.

An anime tic mark appeared on Killia's head. "Void...! You...! I'll kill you!" He exclaimed, an image of the dying Lieze appearing.

"Now, hurry up and unleash me. You actually do know, right? That I can kill Void Dark in an instant?" The Other Killia's words rang as the image disappeared.

"I don't care what happens! This guy...! I'll kill him with my very own hands!" Killia growled as Void Dark smirked at him.

 _ **Episode 8 - Past Struggles Part 2**_

 _ **END**_

 **End BGM**


	9. Divine Hope

_In Dark Testament..._

 **Disappeared (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Killia had attacked Void Dark, but he caught the fist and smirked at Killia as Christo's eyes widened. "This is Demon Emperor Void Dark!? Wh-What a malicious power!" He exclaimed. "I can't even use my Clairvoyance to determine how strong he is...!"

"I didn't think you were alive... You surprise me, Killia." Void Dark continued to smirk.

"Void! I'll...! I'll kill you!" Killia exclaimed angrily.

Void Dark merely chuckled. "You are going to kill me? I didn't know you told jokes now." He said, before knocking Killia away, but Killia immediately recovered and unleashed a fireball at him, but Void Dark activated his Overload skill, stopping the fireball completely, shocking Killia as everyone but Amura's eyes widened.

"That power is...!"

"Yes, the Overload skill that I took from you, Alma Ice Scuplture..." Void Dark smirked. "I'll stop time for you forever with your Overload skill which you used to narcissistically love so much." He laughed as he swatted the fireball back at Killia, hitting him as he grunted in pain. "You bastard. I'll kill you once again."

"Shut up! You...! I'll...!"

Void Dark chuckled. "No you won't. You can't defeat me."

Killia let out an angry yell as he ran up to attack Void Dark, but Bloodis suddenly jumped I'm front of him. "What!?"

"...Know where you stand!" Bloodis exclaimed as he punched Killia away, Killia grunting in pain as everyone's eyes widened.

"Sir Killia!" Seraphina exclaimed.

"Bro!" Zeroken exclaimed as everyone ran to Killia's side as Histoire checked him.

"This is terrible... His ribs are broken." Histoire said sadly. "He might have internal..."

"N-No...!" Seraphina exclaimed sadly.

"He is in no condition to fight. We have to retreat." Christo said, but then Red Magnus walked up to Void Dark and Bloodis.

"Crap! Now you've done it!" Red Magnus growled. "Red Magnus will be your super opponent!"

"Red Magnus, stop! He's not the type of enemy you can defeat by just letting your anger take over!" Xoin warned.

"Shut your mouth! It's Red Magnus'...destiny to layeth the cracketh down on Void Dark and become the strongest Overlord!" Red Magnus exclaimed.

Zeroken looked at Bloodis sadly. "Why, Master...? The Final Skill was perfect..."

Bloodis walked back and let Void Dark walk in front of him as Void Dark laughed. "Powerless and unintelligent Overlords...why don't you all come at me? I'll take you all down on my way to killing Killia." Void Dark said as a powerful aura surrounded him as the group flinched, all but Amura, who walked up to Void Dark.

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" Amura asked.

"Amura!? What are you doing!?" Christo asked wide eyed.

"I know you are strong enough to defeat Demon General Bloodis by yourself, but this is suicide!" Histoire exclaimed.

Void Dark looked at Amura. "So you are Amura. I have heard that you had defeated two of my Demon Generals, including Bloodis, by yourself." He smirked. "Your power is impressive, but you will not defeat me."

"...I'll ask this again."

Suddenly, a pillar of aura that can be seen throughout the Netherworlds surrounded Amura, completely negating Void Dark's as everyone's eyes widened.

 **Nepgear Theme Ver. V (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" Amura repeated her question.

"Wh-What is this...!?" Void Dark exclaimed in shock. "This power...!"

"Amura's strength has... I can no longer determine her strength with my Clairvoyance!" Christo exclaimed.

"Alright! Go get him, Karisima!" Peashy cheered.

"Did you say 'Karisima'?" Neptune asked.

"...I suppose I can't hide my true identity anymore." Karisima sighed before nodding. "Peashy is right. I am Divine Overlord Karisima."

Everyone but Peashy's eyes widened in absolute shock. "WHAAAT!?" The group yelled.

"Th-The Divine Overlord...was with us this whole time!?" Sora exclaimed in shock.

 _Unbelievable... Amura...is truly the Overlord that helped me before._ Christo thought. _The one demon I am actual friends with..._

Even Bloodis couldn't believe the revelation. "...Interesting." He simply said, before noticing Void Dark clenching his fists. "Lord Void Dark?"

"KARISIMA!" Void Dark yelled as he punched Karisima, but a barrier blocked his attack and knocked him back as Karisima looked at him.

"So you still remember me, Void." Karisima said. "I see you still haven't let that go."

"Do you really think I would forget my humiliating defeat against you?" Void Dark growled.

"Wait! Amura- no, Karisima Sis defeated Void Dark before!?" Zeroken asked in shock.

"If that's the case, then she is the only one capable of taking on Void Dark right now." Christo said.

Void Dark glared at Karisima. "Karisima...! This time...! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" He yelled as Karisima took out her spear and the two went into battle.

 **Encounter of Destiny (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

Void Dark ran up and punched Karisima, but she once again blocked the attack with a barrier and knocked him back, and then she used Light Pulse on him, dealing a great amount of damage as Void Dark recovered and fired energy blasts and her, but Karisima just canceled them all out with her spear. "What!?" Void Dark exclaimed.

"Have you not learned from last time?" Karisima asked as she jumped and fired six spears around Void Dark, creating a magic circle before she snapped her fingers, and then a massive pillar of light erupted from the magic circle, sending Void Dark flying into the air as Karisima fired an energy blast at him, but Void Dark activated Alma Ice Scuplture and froze the blast, but Karisima teleport in front of the blast and slashed him, before disappearing as the blast continued toward Void Dark and hit him dead center.

"You..." Void Dark growled as he used Purgatory Palm, but Karisima didn't take any damage at all, shocking him as she countered with Meteor Sky Spear.

"You seems to forget, Void." Karisima said. "You have the Unique Evility, Endless Animosity, so you are always in Revenge Mode. But my Unique Evility, Sacred Barrier, nullifies all damage done by enemies in Revenge Mode." Void Dark's eyes widened. "Added to that, because you are always in Revenge Mode, you will always be taking triple damage from my attacks because of my Justice Unique Evility."

"So Void Dark can't do any damage to Karisima, while Karisima can always do much greater damage to Void Dark." Neptune said.

"No wonder she was able to defeat him so easily." Blanc said as Karisima used Radiant Prison on Void Dark, before entering Revenge Mode and activating her Judgement Light, dealing more damage as well as halving Void Dark's defenses.

"This fight is over, Void." Karisima said as her aura surrounded her. " **Overlord's Judgement!** " Karisima shot a beam of light into the sky, and then a giant orb of light emerged from the clouds and fired countless spears of light at the ground, Void Dark grunting in pain as the spears hit him, before Karisima disappeared and reappeared on top of the orb and kicked it down onto him, creating a massive explosion that blew everyone away as Void Dark yelled in pain, and when everyone recovered, they saw Karisima standing in front of a severely injured Void Dark.

"No... This...can't...be..." Void Dark weakly said before he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

 **End BGM**

"She did it! Karisima won, plip!" Usalia cheered.

"Well now I've seen everything." Yukari smiled.

"First you defeat Demon General Koralina at the end of chapter 5, then you defeat Demon General Bloodis at the beginning of chapter 6, and now you've defeated Demon Emperor Void Dark at the beginning of this chapter." Neptune smirked.

"So this is the power of the Divine Overlord..." Histoire said impressed.

Bloodis stared at the defeated Demon Emperor as an Imp appeared. "Impossible, pu...! Lord Void Dark...defeated!?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

 **Another Side, Another Story (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Everyone looked at the Imp. "Who are you?" Karisima asked.

"I-I am here on behalf of my predecessor, who was executed between chapters. I, Baron Imp, serve as Lord Void Dark's 87th secretary, pu." The 87th Secretary introduced, but he was obviously dead scared right now.

Neptune blinked at the number. "87th...? How many secretaries does a guy need?" She asked.

"Well, he did say the earlier secretary died, so that was probably the fate of all the other secretaries that served Void Dark." Blanc said.

The 87th Secrectary turned to Bloodis. "Lord Bloodis, it's too dangerous to stay here any longer!" He exclaimed. "This girl is too strong! We must retreat immediately!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Bloodis said as the 87th Secretary hurriedly picked up Void Dark and disappeared, taking the defeated Demon Emperor with him, leaving Bloodis as he looked at the group. "...Warriors of the rebel army. I shall leave quietly, but not without telling you this. Because you have defeated Lord Void Dark, you have become the Lost's greatest enemy." He told them. "Once he has recovered, we will do everything in our power to kill you. Until then, enjoy your victory." He said before he disappeared.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Amura! Red Magnus challenges you to a battle, right now!" Red Magnus exclaimed immediately after Bloodis left, but once again he was shot down by Seraphina.

"You musclehead, you should be showing Karisima your gratitude. And address her by her real name." Seraphina angrily told him.

"It's fine, really. You don't have to call me by my true name." Karisima smiled.

"Karisima, why is it that whenever I suggest a retreat, you turn the situation around at the last second?" Christo asked while chuckling.

"That's what happens when you doubt her abilities." Lea laughed.

Karisima giggled. "Anyway, our business is done here. It about time we head back." He said as everyone nodded.

 **End BGM**

 _ **Episode 9 - Divine Hope**_

 _In Void Dark's Netherworld..._

 **Villain of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Koralina stood at Void Dark's throne, patiently waiting for his return. "Where is Lord Void Dark?" She asked. "Knowing him, he should be back by now. It's not that difficult for him to eliminate a bunch of rebels." She said before seeing one of the Lost Soldiers, a Valkyrie, run up to her.

"Lady Koralina! Lady Koralina!" The Valkyrie called in panic. "We have a really big problem!"

"What is it?" Koralina asked, sounding annoyed.

"It's terrible! L-Lord Void Dark is...is..."

Koralina got worried when she heard Void Dark's name. "What's wrong? What about Lord Void Dark?"

"Lord Void Dark has been defeated!"

"WHAAAT!?" Koralina yelled wide eyed. "You have to be kidding! Are you telling me Lord Void Dark LOST!?"

The Valkyrie couldn't stop shaking as she nodded. "Y-Yes. None of the other Demon Generals could believe it. What's worse, Lady Arfoire is currently leading an invasion in Leanbox, but as soon as the news reached that Netherworld, the tables had turned, and now our forces are being quickly annihilated."

"I can't believe it at all! Who defeated him!?" Koralina demanded to know.

"The one who defeated Lord Void Dark was Amura of the rebel army, who was truly the Divine Overlord, Karisima."

"The rebel army..." Koralina clenched her fists. "I'm going to Leanbox." She said as she left.

 **End BGM**

 _In the pocket Netherworld..._

Seraphina was sitting beside Killia, who was lying in a bed unconscious. "Sir Killia..." She said worriedly.

Blanc walked to Seraphina. "Is something wrong, Seraphina?" She asked.

Seraphina shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"I understand your worried about Killia, but please try to relax a bit like most of us." Blanc said as the two turned to look at everyone else.

 **Drunk As I Like (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Geez Suika, how much sake can you even drink!?" Neptune asked shocked as Suika chugged down on the sake. "Can't you lighten down for just a bit?"

"Trying to get an Oni like Suika to lighten down on drinking is like trying to lift someone with the Heavy Stance Common Evility." Reimu said. "It's impossible."

Neptune sweatdropped. "...Well, I suppose your right, but still..."

Suika laughed hysterically. "Come on, drink up!" She said, offering her gourd to Noire.

Noire sweatdropped. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Suit yourself." Suika shrugged, before drinking more of her sake.

Seraphina looked at everyone before giving a smile to Blanc. "Yeah, you're right. After all, I know Sir Killia will be able to recover, so I might as well relax a bit."

"Everyone seems so carefree right now..." Christo said before smiling. "Well, it's fine. We did come back victorious after an encounter with Void Dark, so I'll let it slide."

"Indeed." Histoire nodded. "Although Zeroken, Majorita, Youmu and Shiria decided to train in the Item World."

"That's because they know the war is not yet over." A voice said as Christo and Histoire turned to see Karisima walking up to them. "Even though Void Dark is currently out of the picture, it's only for this chapter."

"Ah, Karisima. I was wondering where you were." Christo grinned before seeing that she was dragging an unconscious Red Magnus on the ground and sweatdropped. "Red Magnus challenged you, didn't he?" He asked, Karisima nodding in response.

"Honestly, he really is a musclehead sometimes." Histoire sighed.

"But he is determined to achieve his dream as strongest Overlord." Karisima said. "I'm glad to see that his determination is unwavering."

"But to the point where he would challenge you, the true strongest Overlord, to a battle even he has lost his power?" Christo questioned. "I must agree with Histoire on this one."

"But you are correct, the Lost is not yet finished, we have just greatly decreased their morale by defeating the Demon Emperor." Histoire said. "But we have also relit the hopes of the entire Netherworlds, and they are now fighting back with greater strength than before."

Karisima nodded. "We'll just have to wait for the Prinnies to give their next report." She said. "By the way, do you know what item they went into?"

"I believe the item was a Royal Ring." Christo said. "Kairi also decided to go with them, considering they need someone to heal their wounds."

"I see."

 **End BGM**

 _With Zeroken, Majorita, Youmu, Kairi, and Shiria..._

 **Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

 _Floor 31 - Dark Knights (4), Sages (2), Chimeras (3)_

Zeroken used Hellfire Shot on the Sages, killing one of them while the other survived and used Giga Star, but Zeroken dodged out of the way as Majorita took her out with Rising Wave.

A Chimera used Soul Bind on Youmu, damaging her a bit as Kairi used Mega Heal to heal Youmu, who then got up and used Vacuum Slice X to take out the Chimera as Shiria dodged another Chimera's Giga Fire and then countered with Summer Rain Slash.

A Dark Knight used Lightning Sword on Majorita, but she made a shield with her aura to protect herself from the attack and then fired a blast at him, knocking him into the other Dark Knights before taking out all four with Cross Aura as Kairi used Omega Ice to destroy the last Chimera.

 _Floor 32 - Pirates (5), Maids (4)_

A Maid used Spear Gate on Youmu and Shiria, but they dodged out of the way as Shiria went into Revenge Mode and activated Shitzou's Serenity, allowing to easily avoid another Pirate's Killer Spin as she took out the Pirate with Neodimension Slash while Youmu easily sliced through the Maid.

A Maid used Mega Star on Zeroken, but Zeroken used Reflect to send it back and then used Purgatory Palm to finish her off.

"When did you learn reflect magic?" Majorita asked.

"Sora taught it to me off-screen." Zeroken said. "He said it will help me fight ranged enemies better, just like bro."

"You had to break the fourth wall, didn't you?" Majorita giggled, before the two dodged a Pirate's Shotgun Craft as Zeroken turned to Majorita.

"Hey, is it okay if I try the Final Skill?" Zeroken asked. "Even though bro's not here, I said that I would train to perfect the skill."

Majorita nodded. "Sure, go on ahead." She said as she went to take on a Maid, dodging her Rapid Arrow and then punching her into the air with an aura-infused fist before finishing her with Giga Wind.

"Alright, here I go." Zeroken said as he charged the Final Skill. "Ultimate Demon Technique! Final Skill! Avidya Holy Water!" Zeroken unleashed the attack, firing a stronger beam than when he first managed to unleash the skill, knocking the Pirate unconscious as the others walked to him after taking out the rest of the enemies.

"You're doing a pretty good job." Kairi said, nodding in approval. "I'm not Goldion, and I'm not Killia or Karisima either, but at this rate, you should be able to master the Final Skill."

"Alright, let's go then." Zeroken said as the five continued through the Item World.

 _Floor 33 - Steelix_

 **Battle! Wild Pokémon (Diamond/Pearl) (Super Smash Bros. Wii U)**

"That is one giant snake!" Majorita exclaimed as they looked at the Pokémon, before they avoided it's Iron Tail as Youmu jumped up to Steelix's head and slashed it, but it didn't do much damage as Steelix used Dragon Pulse on Youmu, but she flew out of the way of the attack.

"We can't seem to do much damage by slashing it, but will magic work?" Shiria wondered.

"I can try." Kairi said as she used Giga Wind, but it didn't do much to hurt Steelix either. "It's resistant to magic, too!?"

"This could be difficult..." Youmu muttered, before she evaded the Steelix's Stone Edge as Zeroken ran up and used Purgatory Palm, actually damaging Steelix a lot and causing it to flinch.

"It's weak to Fist Weapon Skills, huh?" Zeroken wondered as he pulled back to avoid another Iron Tail as Majorita used Omega Fire, causing Steelix to roar in pain.

"It's weak to Fire attacks as well." Majorita said.

"Alright then, we'll leave it to you three." Shiria said as she and Youmu walked somewhere safe, leaving Zeroken, Majorita, and Kairi to fight the Iron Snake Pokémon.

"Let's go!" Zeroken exclaimed as he used Hellfire Shot on Steelix, dealing a good amount of damage, before jumping to avoid its Iron Tail, but that left him open to its Dragon Pulse as Zeroken was blasted into a wall, but he quickly recovered and jumped off the wall and used Big Bang to counterattack.

Majorita used Giga Fire on the Steelix, before deciding to try her aura attacks and used Rising Wave, dealing a good amount of damage. _So my aura is also effective._ She smirked before using Cross Aura.

"This thing is tough. Time to step up on magic." Kairi said. "TERA FIRE!" She yelled unleashing the strongest Fire magic possible as Steelix roared in pain, but it was still kicking as it used Earthquake, catching everyone off guard and knocking them into the air before using Iron Tail to slam them into the ground.

"I'm surprised it's still kicking after taking a Tera Fire." Shiria said as Kairi, who had entered Revenge Mode, activated her Heart of Light to fully heal everyone and then Shiria turned to Zeroken. "Do you wanna try the Final Skill again?"

Zeroken nodded. "Alright, here I go!" He exclaimed as he let out a battle cry and charged the Final Skill, a ball of energy forming in his hand. "ULTIMATE DEMON TECHNIQUE! FINAL SKILL! AVIDYA HOLY WATER!" He yelled before unleashing the Final Skill, as it was just as strong as the combo skill he performed with Killia as the attack hit Steelix directly, the Pokémon roaring in pain before it fell to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

The five paused to take in what happened before Zeroken turned to the group. "I...I did it!" He exclaimed happily.

 **Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Yes, you did, Zeroken." Kairi smiled. "You have mastered the Final Skill."

"Alright, Zeroken!" Majorita cheered as she hugged Zeroken, who returned the hug.

"You truly have grown stronger. I can now fully see you as the heir of the Ultimate Demon Technique." Shiria grinned.

"Congratulations, Zeroken." A voice said as the five turned to see Karisima walking up to them with a smile.

"Karisima Sis. When did you come here?" Zeroken asked.

"Just a while ago, but I'm glad I arrived just in time to see you master the Final Skill." She said happily. "Imagine how amazed Killia would be to see that you mastered it."

"Heh. I sure made you and bro proud." Zeroken smiled.

"So, shall we continue on through the Item World?" Youmu asked.

Everyone nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." Zeroken smirked as they continued on with Karisima.

 **Catch the Rainbow (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

 _Floor 34 - Valkyries (5), Wizards (3), Dragons (3)_

Karisima used Tornado Spark on three of the Valkyries, killing them, before disappearing to avoid a Wizard's Giga Fire as she reappeared behind it and used Light Pulse to take it out.

The other two Wizards used Giga Wind and Giga Star on Zeroken, but he used reflect to send them back and then used Exploding Tiger to take them out as Majorita avoided a Dragon's Frost Breath and then took it out with Omega Ice.

A Valkyrie used Hurricane Blow on Youmu, knocking her into the air, but Youmu recovered and used Rising Heavens to counter, killing them Valkyrie as Shiria took out the remaining Dragons with Devil's Eye.

 _Floor 35 - Warriors (4), Imps (2), an Archer_

A Warrior used Wild Crescent on Kairi, but she blocked the attack and countered with Neodimension Slash to take him out, before blocking another Warrior's Blade Rush and knocking him back as Majorita used Giga Wind to destroy him.

Youmu used Vacuum Slice X on the Imps, taking them out while Karisima defeated the other three Warriors with Divine Trident as Zeroken prepared to take down the Archer, but it suddenly exploded into nothing as everyone turned to see Flandre walking up to them.

"You didn't think you would have fun without me, did you?" Flandre smirked.

"Not really." Youmu smirked back.

 _Floor 36 - Monks (male) (3), Nekomatas (2), Alraunes (2)?_

The group prepared to fight the Item World citizens when an alarm suddenly sounded as everyone looked up to see another Netherworld appearing.

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"A Netherworld is invading?" Youmu wondered as a Warrior, a Pirate, a Witch, and a Nine-tailed appeared from the invading Netherworld.

"Well, glad I arrived." Flandre smirked. "I didn't want to miss out on this excitement."

 **Monster House (Pokémon: Super Mystery Dungeon)**

A Monk used Triple Strike on the Warrior, but the Warrior blocked and countered with Yo-Yo Trick, damaging the Monk quite a bit, but then Majorita used Cross Aura to take out the Warrior, and then dodged the Monk's Purgatory Palm and took him out with Giga Wind.

Karisima used Thousand Piercings on the Pirate, taking him out, before avoiding an Alraune's Mega Wind and taking her out with Radiant Prison as Zeroken took out the Nekomatas with Hellfire Shot.

The Nine-tailed used Magichange and transformed into a staff for the Witch as the Witch then used Giga Fire to take out the other two Monks, but she was then destroyed by Flandre's Starbow Break as Shiria used Swallow's Grace to take out the last Alraune.

 **End BGM**

"Well that's that." Majorita said as Flandre looked at the Netherworld and clenched her fists, destroying it completely as the group sweatdropped. "When Remilia said you're capable of destroying Netherworlds yourself, she wasn't kidding." She said, Flandre giggling in response.

 **Hand in Hand (Kingdom Hearts)**

 _Floor 37 - Zombies (3), Witches (4), Orcs (3)_

Zeroken used Big Bang on the Witches, taking them out instantly, and then he avoided and Orc's Land Crusher as Flandre slashed the Orc, her Evility killing it instantly.

Majorita used Rising Wave on the Zombies, taking out all but one as the surviving Zombie used Ultra Zombeam, but Majorita made an aura shield to protect herself from the attack and then counter with Omega Fire to finish it off as Youmu took out the other two Orcs with Meditation Slash.

 _Floor 38 - Imps (3), Snipers (2), Nine-tailed (4)_

A Nine-tailed used Murder Stone Story on Karisima, but she dodged out of the way and threw six spears around the Nine-tailed, creating a magic circle below her before Karisima snapping her fingers, causing a pillar of light to erupt from the magic circle that sent the Nine-tailed into the air as Karisima finished her with Thousand Piercings.

An Imp used Magichange and transformed into a gun for a Sniper as the Sniper then used Demon Bullet on Shiria, but she slashed away all the shots and then took out the Sniper with Killer Spin as Youmu used Vacuum Slice X to kill the other Sniper.

Another Imp used Giga Wind on Zeroken, but he avoided the attack and then dodged a Nine-tailed's Giga Fire before taking them both out with Exploding Tiger as took out the remaining enemies with Rising Heavens.

 _Floor 39- ?_

 **End BGM**

The group looked around to see no enemies nearby as Karisima, Flandre, Kairi, and Youmu were given a familiar vibe. "This seems familiar..." Youmu said, before they saw an egg falling to down and cracking open to reveal a familiar enemy. "I knew it."

"Proto Darkdeath." Karisima said as Proto Darkdeath looked at them, recongnizing her, Flandre, Kairi and Youmu before roaring at them.

"You guys met him before?" Majorita asked.

"We met this guy the first time we went to the Item World." Flandre explained. "Karisima showed us some of her true power at that time."

"And Proto Darkdeath still remembers that time." Karisima said, taking out her spear. "We best prepare for round two."

 **Xerneas/Yveltal Battle! (Pokémon: Super Mystery Dungeon)**

Proto Darkdeath immediately fired a beam at Karisima, but a barrier blocked the attack, and then Karisima teleported in front of Proto Darkdeath and used Light Pulse, knocking him back several feet as Zeroken used Rising Domination.

Proto Darkdeath recovered from the attacks and punched Majorita, but she jumped up to dodge the fist and then fired aura blasts at him as he raised his other hand to block the attacks, but he was distracted from Kairi's Ultima Light as he took the full force of the attack, and then Majorita sent him into the air with Rising Wave as Shiria jumped up and slashed him down.

Youmu used Floral Nirvana on Proto Darkdeath and then ran up and slashed him a few times, before getting swatted away by Proto Darkdeath as she recovered and entered Revenge Mode, and then Youmu activated Blade of the Overlord and used 6-root Cleansing, dealing a great amount of damage as Flandre used Super Crosslord on him.

Proto Darkdeath entered Revenge Mode and fired a beam at Karisima, but she didn't take any damage because of her Evility, shocking him as Karisima entered Revenge Mode and activated Judgment Light, damaging Proto Darkdeath as well as halving he defenses as Zeroken charged the Final Skill.

"Ultimate Demon Technique! Final Skill! Avidya Holy Water!" He exclaimed, unleashing the attack and doing a lot of damage, causing Proto Darkdeath to roar in pain.

"You mastered the Final Skill?" Flandre asked surprised.

Zeroken nodded. "Yep. It was when Majorita, Kairi, Youmu, Shiria, and I fought that Steelix."

"Now I wish I came earlier..." Flandre muttered as Karisima finished off Proto Darkdeath with Overlord's Judgement.

 **End BGM**

"Is it me, or did Proto Darkdeath seem easier than before?" Youmu asked.

"That's probably because we have become stronger since that time and Karisima is using her true power." Kairi replied as they continued.

"Let's not forget we have the General of Lastation with us, who took on the two strongest Overlords alone and survived." Majorita added as the group continued on.

 _Floor 40 - Sages (4), Pirates (2), a Dark Knight, a Dragon, a Gelidium_

 **Sparking (Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten)**

A Pirate used Nether Buccaneer on Karisima, but she avoided the attack and used Spear Gate, damaging the Pirate a lot, but he was still hanging on. "These guys are apparently tougher than the other residents." Karisima said.

"This could be interesting." Shiria said as she avoided a Sage's Omega Ice and countered with Neodimension Slash to take her out.

The Dragon and Gelidium both used Magichange, transforming into a sword for the Dark Knight to use as the Dark Knight then used Vacuum Slice X on Majorita, damaging her a bit as Kairi healed her with Giga Heal, and then Majorita counter with Giga Star, but the Dark Knight blocked the attack to lessen the damage.

Another Sage used Chaotic X Circle on Youmu, but Youmu jumped up to avoid the attack and countered with Floral Nirvana, but the Sage avoided the attack and used Rapid Arrow, a few of the arrows hitting Youmu, but enough to make her enter Revenge Mode as she activated Blade of the Overlord and used Floral Nirvana again, this time hitting the Sage and taking her out.

A Pirate used Omega Star on Flandre, but she avoided the attack and went into Revenge Mode and activated Insanity Release, and easily annihilated the Pirate with Ripples of 495 Years.

The Dark Knight used Dragon Scissors on Kairi, but she dodged the attack before turning and using Reflect, sending back another Sage's Omega Wind as Zeroken took her out with No Way Out while Majorita knocked away the Dark Knight with Rising Wave.

The remaining Sage used Rising Heavens on Shiria, but Shiria recovered and went into Revenge Mode and activated Shitzuo's Serenity, allowing her easily avoid the Sage's Blade Rush and then counter with Devil's Eye to take her out as Zeroken finished off the Dark Knight with Avidya Holy Water.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, I think that's enough." Zeroken said.

"Very well. Let's head back." Karisima said as the seven head back to the pocket Netherworld.

 _Back in the pocket Netherworld..._

 **Another Side, Another Story**

The seven were back at the pocket Netherworld as they then met up with everyone. "Ah, you guys are back." Christo said. "Good timing. We just received a report from the other Prinnies."

"So what Netherworld is in need of assistance?" Karisima asked.

"This time it's Vert's Netherworld, Leanbox." Histoire said. "She and her people are fighting back against a Demon General's forces and they seem to be winning, but it is our best interest that we go assist them." She suggested. "After all, if we can get Vert to join the rebel army, we would have all six CPUs."

"You make a valid point." Karisima nodded.

"But there's one problem, our leader is unconscious at the moment." Remilia said, motioning over to Killia. "And we can't just leave him here unwatched."

"I see. Well, it is okay if one of you wishes to stay here and watch over him."

"I'll stay." Seraphina volunteered.

"Oh, you're still worried about Killia, aren't you?" Red Magnus smirked. "I would expect that considering your feelings with him." Cue him getting shot once again as Kairi immediately healed him.

"Very well. Everyone else, let's go." Karisima said as everyone but Seraphina left for Leanbox.

 **End BGM**

 _In Leanbox..._

 **Catch the Rainbow**

A familiar Warrior and Valkyrie were fighting a group of Lost Soldiers and Heartless as the Imp used Stone on them, but the Warrior slashed it to pieces with Blade Rush and then the Valkyrie used Impaler Drop to take out the Imp. "Hah! What's wrong, Lost? Not so tough as you used to be?" The Warrior taunted.

Another Imp growled. "You will regret making fun of the Lost."

Just then, everyone else arrived and saw the Warrior and Valkyrie fighting as Reimu recognized them. "Hey. Those two are the same Warrior and Valkyrie that decided to leave the Lost in Scarlet Blood." She said.

"I see. Do you remember their names?" Yukari asked.

"I believe the Warrior's name is Abraham and the Valkyrie's name is Lleya."

Abraham and Lleya noticed the group and smirked. "Ah, the rebel army. Good to see you guys again." Lleya welcomed. "Especially you, Lady Reimu."

The Lost Soldiers immediately turned to see the rebel army and went wide eyed with fear. "Th-The rebel army is here! Retreat! Retreat!" The Imp exclaimed as the Lost Soldiers quickly ran away.

"Heh. Talk about a super bunch of cowards." Red Magnus smirked, but then noticed the Heartless are still here. "Red Magnus can't say the same for the Heartless, however."

"Heartless don't cower and run away. Their only instinct is to attack." Sora explained.

"Don't worry about it. With you guys here, these Heartless don't stand a chance." Abraham said with great confidence as everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **You Will Know Our Names (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

Red Magnus used Steel Arm Lariat on a Bandit, taking it out, before avoiding darkballs from an Invisible as Abraham took it out with Rising Heavens.

A Soldier kicked Lleya, but she blocked the attack and countered by slashing away, and then used Sonic Charge to take it out as Majorita used Giga Star to take out a Large Body.

"These guys are nothing compared to the enemies I faced in that Item World." Majorita smirked as Yukari used Dynamic Moon to take out a Heartless Zombie, and then went into a gap to avoid a Heartless Archer's Strange Shot, and then came out from behind the Heartless Archer and killed it with Trip to the Old Station.

Shiria used Swallow's Grace on the Wyvern, taking it out as Sora took out three Heartless Snipers with Ragnarok as Abraham finished off the last Heartless, a Heartless Knight, with Bulk Up.

 **Catch the Rainbow**

Abraham laughed. "You Lost guys aren't so tough without Demon Emperor Void Dark, are you?" He mocked.

"Well, I'm glad I'm no longer a part of you jabronies." Lleya smirked.

"You two sure have gotten stronger since last time." Reimu said, impressed.

"We've been training to protect the Netherworlds ever since we left." Lleya explained.

Reimu smiled. "Well, I'm proud of you two."

"We'll take care of things here. You guys defeat the Demon General that's leading the invasion." Abraham said.

The group nodded. "Got it. Let's go everyone." Karisima said as everyone left.

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Voltage (Megadimension Neptunia VII)  
**

The group continued on to see a few demons of Leanbox fighting against the Heartless. "Look! There are some Leanbox demons against the Heartless!" Majorita exclaimed.

"And we're going to help them out." Zeroken said as he ran up and used Hellfire Shot to take out a Heartless Fairy, catching the attention of both the Heartless and Leanbox demons.

"Ah, the rebel army is here." The Sniper smirked.

"With their assistance, destroying the Heartless will be a snap." The Nekomata said, before she used Cat Strike on a Black Fungus, taking it out as the Sage used Omega Ice to destroy a Heartless Minotaur.

Karisima used Radiant Prison on an Air Soldier, destroying it, before disappearing to avoid a Heartless Warrior's Boulder Crush and reappearing above it, and then she created six spears around her and fired light beams from them to destroy the Heartless Lost Soldier as the Chimera used Immortal Sancutary to take out a Heartless Valkyrie.

Reimu used Evil-Sealing Circle, launching the Heartless surrounding her into the air, and then they were suddenly dispatched by a black blur that Reimu recognized as she turned around to see Aya Shameimaru.

"Heya, Reimu. Hope you don't mind me joining the rebel army." Aya smirked.

"No, I don't really mind." Reimu smiled as Aya used Torii Hurricane to take down a Wyvern.

The Sniper used Toten Kreuz, taking out the Soldiers as Riku used Dark Aura to take out the remaining Wyvern.

"Go on ahead. We'll defeat the enemies in this area." The Sage said.

"Very well. Everyone, let's go." Christo said as the group left with Aya now in tow.

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Catch the Rainbow**

A single female demon used Vacuum Slice X, taking out a few Zombies as she faced Demon General Koralina. "What's wrong? Is that all a Demon General of the Lost can do?" She taunted.

The girl wore a black and green Archer outfit that went, and wore black gloves, with a silver bow with black angel wings attached to the left glove. She had silver hair tied into twin ponytails held by yellow angel wing ribbons, red eyes, and one left black angel wing. The weapon in her right hand was a white blade that had a black aura around it.

Koralina growled at the one-winged black angel. "You may be strong, but this battle is nowhere near over."

Just then the group approached and saw Koralina. "Well, it looks like the Lost's reinforcements have arrived." Neptune said. "And Leanbox's General is currently dealing with them."

"Void Dark is currently unconscious, so Koralina must've came here on her own will." Christo said.

Karisima recognized the black angel and smirked. "It's been a while, Angela."

Angela noticed Karisima and smirked back. "Ah, Karisima. Long time, no see."

Koralina's eyes widened at the mention of Karisima, before her face became angry as she turned to the group. "You guys!" Koralina exclaimed.

"Koralina!" Usalia exclaimed.

"Alright, maybe I've underestimated you rebels just a bit." Koralina said, before she took out her twin wands. "But I won't spare you this time. I'll defeat you all right now for Lord Void Dark!" She exclaimed as everyone took out their weapons, Aya wielding her fan, and went into battle position.

 **Bitter Sweets (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Koralina used Necro Wave on Usalia, but Usalia dodged out of the way and used Assault Circus as Koralina jumped back to avoid it, but she got hit by Red Magnus' Yo-Yo Trick as Majorita followed up Omega Fire.

Angela used Strange Shot on a Zombie, taking it out, before using her wing to propel herself into the air and avoid another Zombie's Rotten Headbutt and then took it and a Maid out with Rising Heavens while Karisima took out another Zombie with Thousand Piercings.

Christo used Giga Ice on a Maid, destroying her, and then Koralina used Mephistoples on him, but he dodged out of the way as Koralina was hit by Majorita's Cross Aura, which was followed up by a Giga Star from Usalia.

Reimu used Fantasy Seal on a few Zombies, taking them out, before flying out of the way of a Maid's Mega Ice as Plutia used Gravity Hammer to take out said Maid.

Zeroken used Purgatory Palm, taking out the remaining two Zombies and then only Koralina was left.

"Don't think you've won." Koralina said as she entered Revenge Mode. "Overload skill: Broken Faith Magia!" Koralina activated her Overload, bringing back all the fallen enemies in this battle, and then a Maid used Mega Ice on Neptune, but Neptune dodged the attack and then entered Revenge Mode and activated Purple Overdrive, transforming into Purple Heart and then using 32-bit Mega Blade to take out the Maid again.

A Zombie used Rotten Headbutt on Majorita, but she jumped over the Zombie to dodge the attack and used Rising Wave to take it out as Red Magnus went into Revenge Mode and activated Super Olympia before defeating two Zombies with Giant Body Slam.

Another Maid used Mega Wind on Angela, but she avoided the attack and used Sword Inferno to take her out as she then entered Revenge Mode. "Overload skill: Infallible Azaroth!" Angela exclaimed, power gathering into her bow as it now glowed with dark energy as she then used Gate of Hades to take out a group of Zombies.

Koralina used Necro Wave on Karisima, but because Koralina was in Revenge Mode, she didn't do any damage at all, shocking her as Karisima entered Revenge Mode and activated Judgement Light, hitting all the corpses and Koralina and halving their defenses and then Karisima ended the battle with Judgement Light, greatly damaging Koralina as well as eliminating all the corpses as Koralina screamed in pain before falling to one knee.

 **End BGM**

"What's wrong, big sis? Not doing so hot?" Majorita taunted, smirking at her defeated big sister.

Koralina growled at them. "You know what? Forget about this. Arfoire is on her own." She said before disappearing.

"Arfoire. So she's the one leading the invasion." Histoire said.

"Arbore is one of Void Dark's Demon Generals?" Neptune questioned. "Don't make me laugh."

"Sounds to me like you've had a few encounters with her before." Roxas said.

"Have you played any of the games in our series?" Noire asked. "We had to fight her in every single one of them."

"I see..." Roxas sweatdropped before turning to Angela. "So who is this one-winged black angel?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm curious. I've never met any angels in the Netherworlds." Christo said.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Ah, yes." Karisima said as she walked up to Angela. "Everyone, this is Angela. An angel who was despised by the angels of Celestia for holding the powers of Hades, which is why her wing is black."

"Nice to meet you all." Angela smiled.

"Well, that explains the black wing, but why does she only have one?" Lea asked. "And why is she in the Netherworlds?"

"She was falsely accused by one of her friends of Celestia for murdering the Archangel, and was hunted by the other angels because of this." Karisima explained, shocking everyone as Christo went wide eyed. "She was barely able to escape, but at the cost of one her wings."

"Y-You were accused of something you did not commit?" Christo asked Angela, who nodded in response. _I never knew Angela and I shared something in common._

"Killidia and I had fought her back when she was a huntress back then, and she gave us quite a bit of trouble with both her sword and bow skills, combined with her Overload skill, Infallible Azaroth, which pretty much makes her attacks ignore her enemies' defenses and defensive buffs."

"Ah, so you are the other one of the two demons who fought Killia and Amura." Red Magnus smirked. "The supreme one is getting super excited."

Angela raised an eyebrow and turned to Karisima. "Killia and Amura?"

"Amura is what he normally refers to me as, while Killia is Tyrant Overlord Killidia." Karisima explained to her.

"He's still alive?" Angela asked surprised.

Karisima nodded. "Yes, but he is currently recovering in the pocket Netherworld Seraphina loaned us to rest, who is currently watching over him as he recovers."

"I see." Angela nodded in understanding before turning to everyone else. "Well, I am glad you are all here. Lady Vert is currently battling Arfoire, and your assistance will be greatly appreciated."

"That's exactly why we're here." Neptune said. "Time to beat Arsnore's ass once again."

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

The heroes and Angela were now standing in front of a building. "This is Leanbox's Citadel." Angela said. "Lady Vert is currently battling Arfoire inside. Let us hurry and assist her."

Suddenly, a bunch of Heartless appeared in front of the door. "It looks like the Heartless are trying to keep us out." Riku said.

"Then we'll just super beat the crap out of them and go help Vert." Red Magnus smirked.

"It won't be that easy." A voice said as Maleficent appeared in front of the Heartless.

 **Face It!**

"Maleficent!" The Keyblade Wielders and Lea exclaimed.

"We meet again, rebel army. Although it seems the Overlords of Cryo Blood and Gorgeous aren't here." Maleficent said. "But no matter. They are the least of my worries."

"I figured we would have to face you sometime in this chapter, considering the amount of Heartless enemies." Histoire said.

"Well, that time is now. I'll make you regret crossing me, Demon General Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil!" Maleficent exclaimed as everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **The Deep End (Kingdom Hearts)**

Maleficent used Dark Thundaga on Riku, but he dodged the attack and countered Dark Firaga, damaging her a bit as Kairi dodged a Heartless Skull's Astral Wave and used Killer Spin to take it out.

Christo used Piercing Light on two Heartless Imps, taking them out as Lea blocked a Heartless Wrestler's Yo-Yo Trick and countered with Hellfire Cross, burning it to a crisp.

Roxas used Final Limit on three Watchers, destroying them, before avoiding a Heartless Archer's Doppleganger as RED took it out with Amusement Dance while Xion used her Ragnarok to take out an Invisible.

Maleficent used Meteor on Red Magnus, but Karisima got in front of him and used Light Pulse to destroy the meteor as Red Magnus used Giant Body Slam on Maleficent, dealing a good amount of damage as Namine used Ultima Light to destroy a Wyvern.

A Defender used Shield Bite on Zeroken, but he avoided the attack and went into Revenge Mode and used Avidya Holy Water, destroying the Heartless as well as shocking everyone but the six who knew and Angela.

"Did Zeroken master the Final Skill while you were training?" Christo asked.

"He did." Karisima smiled, before creating a barrier to block a Heartless Ninja's Blade Rush and countering with Meteor Sky Spear as Sora and Riku recovered from their shock and went into Revenge Mode and activated Final Light and Dark Key, and then used Twilight Aura on Maleficent to defeat her as Shiria took out the remaining Heartless with Devil's Eye.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

"It seems I've underestimated you, rebel army." Maleficent growled.

"That's the same thing Koralina said before we super laid the crackdown on her, too." Red Magnus smirked.

Maleficent used her staff to pick herself up. "It seems the time is still too far off. I will let you go for now." She said before she disappeared.

"The time is too far off? What does she mean?" Majorita asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but we can't let that get to us." Blanc said.

"Come on! Lady Vert is inside!" Angela called, running into the citadel as everyone followed her.

 **End BGM**

 _Inside the Citadel..._

 **Face It!**

Vert, Abraham, and Lleya was currently battling Arfoire and her troops, slashing at Arfoire with her spear as Arfoire blocked with staff and jumped back. "Hmph. You and your people caught me off guard, suddenly fighting back and overwhelming our forces."

"The hope of my people has been reborn. We will never surrender to the likes of you, Lost!" Vert exclaimed.

"That's the spirit, Vert!" Neptune's voice rang, catching their attention as Arfoire turned to see the group approaching them.

"Ah, it seems the rebel army is here." Arfoire said.

"So you are Demon General Arfoire." Karisima said.

"And you are Divine Overlord Karisima, second-in-command of the rebel army." Arfoire said. "I've heard about how you defeated Void Dark a second time. I don't know when the first was, but that doesn't matter right now. You and your friends have already defeated two Demon Generals, now you shall take me on."

"Are you sure you want to take us all on while your forces look like that?" Histoire smirked.

Arfoire was confused about what Histoire meant, before turning to see her Lost Soldiers shaking like crazy. "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!? STOP STANDING LIKE STATUES AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Arfoire yelled at them, the Lost Soldiers flinching and taking out their weapons as the group took out theirs and everyone went into battle position.

 **Fate (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

Arfoire used Ruin on Neptune, Noire, and Blanc, but they all dodged as Neptune used Neodimension Slash to counter, knocking Arfoire back as Blanc followed up with Gefahrlichtern while Flandre used Blade Rush to kill the Witch.

Meiling used Big Bang on two Nekomata, taking them out as Patchouli killed a Knight with Omega Wind, and because of her Evility, she took minimal damage from a female Ninja's Mega Wind as Uaslia took her out with Giga Ice.

Suika used Rising Domination on a Knight, taking her out, and then a Valkyrie used Impaler Drop on her, but because of Suika's Evility, she didn't take any damage at all as Suika smirked and took out the Valkyrie with Throw of Atlas.

Lleya used Divine Trident on another Nekomata, killing her, before turning around to block a slash from a Samurai and then knocking her back, and then Abraham took out the Samurai with Killer Spin.

Vert used Tornado Spark on Arfoire, dealing great damage as she then went into Revenge Mode. "Now! Overload skill: Green Overdrive!" Vert exclaimed, transforming into Green Heart and then using Kinestra Slash dealing more damage to Arfoire as Noire, who had also went into Revenge Mode, activated Black Overdrive and transformed into Black Heart as she then used Tornado Sword on Arfoire.

A Knight used Yo-Yo Trick on Plutia, but she whacked it away with her doll, and then Plutia went into Revenge Mode and activated Iris Overdrive and transformed into Iris Heart, smirking sadistically, and then used Fighting Viper to take out the Knight as Peashy also went into Revenge Mode and activated Yellow Overdrive, and then used Carnage Fang to take out a Maid.

"Hey Remi, need a hand?" Aya asked.

"Of course." Remilia smirked as Aya used Magichange and transformed into a spear for her to use.

The spear was mostly white at the middle with black at the end, Aya's wings making the blade of the spear.

"How long has it been since we fought together like this, Aya?" Remilia smirked, before using Macro Drop to take out three Fairies.

Abraham used Bulk Up on a Samurai, taking her out as well as increasing his attack power as Shiria and Youmu used Art of the Sword to take out the remaining Lost Soldier as now only Arfoire remained.

"No...! I cannot lose here!" Arfoire exclaimed.

"Heh, well you better believe it." Blanc, who was now White Heart, smirked.

"This is the end, Arfoire!" Neptune, who was currently Purple Heart exclaimed as she, White Heart, Black Heart, and Green Heart used Guardian Force, Arfoire screaming in pain as she was defeated before she turned into space dust.

 **Sora**

"And that's the end of Arfoire." Neptune smiled after she and the other CPUs changed back, and then everyone heard cheers outside.

"The people are celebrating Leanbox's victory over not one or two, but three Demon Generals." Vert smiled. "And to offer my gratitude, I shall join the rebel army."

"I'm coming along, too." Angela smirked. "I wanna see Killia again."

"Excellent. Now let's head back to the pocket Netherworld." Christo said.

"We of Leanbox will cheer for your victory!" Abraham smirked as the group teleported back to the pocket Netherworld with Vert and Angela.

 **End BGM**

 _In the pocket Netherworld..._

 **Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded)**

Neptune was by herself, deep in thought before Noire, Blanc, and Vert walked up to her. "What are you thinking of Neptune?" Vert asked.

Neptune turned to her three CPU companions. "I was thinking... How long has it been since the four of us were paired up like this?" She asked.

"...Now that you mention it, it has been quite some time." Blanc nodded.

"The four of us would always fight each other over the loyalty of our people." Noire said before smirking. "However, when the situation becomes dire, we team up and take down the villain."

"And now, here we are, fighting alongside other Overlords and new friends to protect the entire Netherworlds from Demon Emperor Void Dark and the Lost." Vert said. "We cannot back down now, we must continue fighting to the very end."

Neptune smirked as she took out her sword and raised it into the air. "Alright! Let's give it all we got, and show them the power of the CPUs!"

"Yeah!" The other three exclaimed, raising their weapons into the air with Neptune.

 _News of how the rebel army triumphed over Demon Emperor Void Dark relit the hope of the entire Netherworlds like a blazing hellfire._

 _Demons young and old fought back with greater strength than before, and protected their Netherworld._

 _Later historians marked this event as a turning point in the war against the Lost._

 _ **Episode 9 - Divine Hope**_

 _ **END**_

 **End BGM**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1\. The truth of Amura is revealed. She is Divine Overlord Karisima, Overlord of Legend, the strongest fan made Netherworld in my story.**

 **Unique Evility #3:**

 **Sacred Barrier - Nullify all damage received from enemies in Revenge Mode.**

 **Her final Unique Skill and Combo Skills are revealed:**

 **Overlord's Judgement. Range: All enemies. Summon a giant ball of light that rains down light spears on all enemies, before kicking it down, ending in an explosion that can be seen from other galaxies.**

 **Combo Skills:**

 **Strongest Duo. Range: In front. Allies needed: Killia. Launch the enemy into the air with a pillar of light as your friend then hits him with a combo of attacks before punching them to the ground, and then fire powerful beams of light and dark energy that destroy the land and obliterate the enemy in an instant.**

 **Angelic Judgement. Range: Plus-shape in front. Allies needed: Christo. Fire several beams at the enemy using the angel power your friend bestows you, ending in a giant beam of light that causes a huge explosion.**

 **2\. Zeroken fully masters the Final Skill in my story.**

 **Avidya Holy Water. Range: Vertical line in front. Punch your enemies a distance away, before unleashing a beam at them.**

 **3\. Aya is a character from the Touhou series.**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Blinding Speed - Increases SPD by 25%.**

 **Her Unique Skills are three of her spell cards picked at random:**

 **Level 10: Wind of the Tengu Path. Range: Vertical line up to 3 spaces in front. Send a gust of wind at your enemies.**

 **Level 40: Torii Hurricane. Range: Square-shape in front. Unleash a powerful hurricane that blows your enemies into the air and hurts them as they fall down.**

 **Level 70: Illusionary Dominance. Range: Up to 4 spaces in front. Rush at the enemy with the speed of a Tengu, ending in a slower but more powerful dash.**

 **Magichange: Spear.**

 **Magichange Skills:**

 **Macro Dive. Range: Plus-shape up to 3 spaces. Jump into the air and dive spear-first at the enemy in a powerful gust of wind.**

 **Twin Dominance. Range: In front. Stab the enemy and fling him into the air, the weapons then transforming back into Aya as the two of you rush at the enemy with speeds of a Tengu, ending in two slower but more powerful dashes.**

 **Overload: Tornado Veil. Nullify all damage from Wind magic for 3 turns.**

 **4\. Angela is my third OC in this story. She is the General of Leanbox.**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Hades - Halves a random stat of the attacked enemy.**

 **She has the same Generic Unique Skills as an Archer plus two skills exclusive to only her:**

 **Level 70: Gate of Hades. Range: Square-shape in front. Fire arrows of darkness around your enemies, creating a magic circle that releases a million vengeful souls, before ending in a pillar of dark energy.**

 **Level 100: Dark End. Range: Within 2 spaces. Stun your enemies with a dark wave as you ascend into space, and then spread your black wing and fire thousands of dark missiles that bombard the earth and destroy it.**

 **Overload: Infallible Azaroth. Ingores all enemy's DEF and RES for 3 turns.**

 **5\. Leanbox is the CPU nation Vert rules, making her the Overlord.**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Busty: Reduces damage taken from weapon attacks and skills by 25%.**

 **Her Unique Skills are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Sylhet Spear. Range: 2x1 in front. Create a magic circle that fires a wooden spear at your enemies.**

 **Level 40: Kinestra Slash. Range: Horizontail line 2 spaces in front. Take out your spear and charge at the enemy, slashing them a hundred times in one seconds.**

 **Level 70: Spiral Break. Range: Up to 3 spaces in front. Pierce through the enemy multiple time at high speed, the last pierce causing an explosion, before throwing your spear at the enemy, causing an even bigger explosion.**

 **Her Unique Skills as Green Heart are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Sylhet Spear. Range: 2x1 in front. Create a magic circle that fires a wooden spear at your enemies.**

 **Level 40: Kinestra Slash. Range: Horizontail line 2 spaces in front. Take out your spear and charge at the enemy, slashing them a hundred times in one seconds.**

 **Level 70: Spiral Break. Range: Up to 3 spaces in front. Pierce through the enemy multiple time at high speed, the last pierce causing an explosion, before throwing your spear at the enemy, causing an even bigger explosion.**

 **Combo Skills (As Vert):**

 **Swords and Spears. Range: 3x2 3 spaces in front. Allies needed: Neptune. Vert impales the enemy with multiple Sylhet Spears, and then Neptune rains down multiple 32-bit Mega Blades, causing a massive explosion.**

 **Combo Skills (As Green Heart):**

 **Swords and Spears. Range: 3x2 3 spaces in front. Allies needed: Purple Heart. Green Heart impales the enemy with multiple Sylhet Spears, and then Purple Heart rains down multiple 32-bit Mega Blades, causing a massive explosion.**

 **Overload: Green Overdrive. Become Green Heart for 3 turns.**

 **6\. Arfoire is only meant to be a boss. She has no other roles in this story.**

 **7\. Upon the gathering of all the CPUs, Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert unlocked their true powers.**

 **Neptune -**

 **True Overload: Purple Maximum Drive. Become Next Purple for 3 turns and boosts stats by 40%.**

 **She can use one more Unique Skill as Next Purple:**

 **Dimension Slice. Range: In front. Unleash all of your power, enhancing your sword and wings, before unleashing a single, dimension-cutting slash.**

 **Noire -**

 **True Overload: Black Maximum Drive. Become Next Black for 3 turns and boosts stats by 40%.**

 **She can use one more Unique Skill as Next Black:**

 **Diagonal Blade Dance. Range: In front. Slash the enemy multiple times, before creating multi-colored blades and slashing the enemy even more, before ending in a supersonic dive that causes a massive explosion.**

 **Blanc -**

 **True Overload: White Maximum Drive. Become Next White for 3 turns and boosts stats by 40%.**

 **She can use one more Unique Skill as Next White:**

 **Blaster Controller. Range: In front. Launch an ice wave from your weapon to freeze the enemy, before launching a slash wave that inpales the enemy with multiple glaciers, ending by summoning a giant gun that launches a powerful beam at the enemy.**

 **Vert -**

 **True Overload: Green Maximum Drive. Become Next Green for 3 turns and boosts stats by 40%.**

 **She can use one more Unique Skill as Next Green:**

 **Infinite Spear. Range: In front. Create thousands of magic circles, launching endless spears at the enemy, before creating magic circles all around, impaling the enemy with dozens of spears, ending in a powerful laser from above.**


	10. The New Power

_A day after the battle at Leanbox..._

 **Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

 _Flashback..._

 _Karisima looked at her defeated opponent, which was the Great Demon Fist, Goldion as she let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like I managed to win." She said._

 _"But I couldn't even a hit..." Killidia, who was on the ground injured, grunted. "What's going on!?"_

 _Goldion stood up and looked at Killidia. "If I may, your fists are unrefined! Remember, you cannot defeat me with a fist that only seeks to overpower its enemy!" Goldion said._

 _Killidia growled at him. "Shut up! I can do more than this... Don't move... I'll knock that confident look right off your face!"_

 _"Don't bother bluffing. I've foreseen all your moves. I acknowledge your courage, but I doubt you even have the strength to stand."_

 _"Not yet...! I haven't lost yet!" Killidia exclaimed. as he stood up, glaring at Goldion. "I am Killidia from Cryo Blood! I'm one of the two strongest Overlords!" Killidia ran up and attacked, but Goldion punched him away as he grunted in pain, but he was still standing._

 _"Killidia!" Karisima exclaimed._

 _"Ah...! I see you withstood it. I thought you were just some reckless kid, but you've got guts." Goldion said impressed. "Killidia, was it? It's true that you have great potential. Extraordinary potential, actually." He admitted. "But, unlike Karisima, you're not using your power correctly. That is why you lost to me, and why she won."_

 _"I haven't lost yet..." Killidia grunted._

 _"Do you want to defeat me? Do you want to become stronger?"_

 _"Of course I do. I want the strength to nail my fist into your face."_

 _"Alright, then come with me. And then, you shall...master the technique that defeated you." Goldion offered._

 _Killidia wasn't pleased with Goldion's offer. "Wh-What did you say...!? Are you a fool!? Don't toy with me!" He exclaimed as he ran up to attack Goldion, but suddenly collapsed in front of him._

 _"Killidia, you overdid it." Karisima sighed as Goldion picked him up and then looked at her._

 _"You're Killidia's partner, right?" He asked, Karisima nodding in response. "Then I shall allow you to come with me."_

 _"Very well." Karisima accepted as she followed Goldion to his home._

 **End BGM**

 _At Goldion's home..._

 **Lieze Love (Instrumental) (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

 _"Void, Lieze, I'm back." Goldion called as he and Karisima entered his home._

 _"Welcome back, Father. You have been gone for quite a while, so I was starting to worry." Lieze said._

 _"That's why I told you I'd go instead. You were probably just trying to convert another enemy or something." Void said. "You're too soft, Pops. If I were you, I'd take 'em all out with one hit."_

 _"Your talking big as always, I see. It'd be nice if you could master the Ultimate Demon Technique, Final Skill like that." Goldion said._

 _"...Tch, giving me another lecture? I'm tired of hearing all that heart nonsense."_

 _Lieze noticed something. "Hm? Father, why do look so injured?" She asked worriedly._

 _"And who is she?" Void asked, pointing at Karisima._

 _"Hello." Karisima waved. "You two must be Void and Lieze."_

 _"Void, Lieze, this is Divine Overlord Karisima." Goldion introduced. "And I wouldn't underestimate her Void. After all, she managed to defeat me."_

 _Void and Lieze just stared at Karisima in shock. "Y-You defeated Pops?" Void asked._

 _Karisima nodded. "Yeah. Although, I admit he is a really strong Overlord."_

 _Void smirked. "Impressive. I hardly know anyone who could take down Pops."_

 _Lieze noticed something else. "Hm? Father, that person behind you..."_

 _"Oh, right. Lieze, please take care of him." Goldion said._

 _"Wai...t... I...can still..." Killidia weakly said as he tried to stand up, but failed._

 _Lieze's eyes widened. "Oh, my! Look at his injuries!" She exclaimed. "Father! You went too far again!"_

 _"Where did you pick up this piece of garbage?" Void asked._

 _"His name is Killidia. I've decided to teach him the Ultimate Demon Technique." Goldion said. "Void, he will soon become your apprentice brother. Look after him."_

 _"What!? You're gonna teach him the Ultimate Demon Technique? Have you gone mad, Pops?"_

 _"I have made my decision. Plus, it'll be great training for you, too."_

 _"This is stupid. Don't tell me it'll train my heart. I won't accept this!" Void exclaimed._

 _"Void! That's enough." Lieze said._

 _"...Stay outta this, Sis. I'm the one who's gonna inherit the Ultimate Demon Technique." Void said as he turned to leave, but stopped and turned to Karisima. "Oh, and you, Karisima. Someday, let's battle." He challenged._

 _"I look forward to it." Karisima said as Void left._

 _"You too, Father. You can't make such important decisions by yourself. Void's anger is understandable." Lieze lectured._

 _"I'm sorry, Lieze. But, this is what's best for him." Goldion said._

 _"Boys will be boys..." Lieze sighed. "But in that case, there is one problem for you to deal with, Father."_

 _"Oh? And what is that?"_

 _"Today's dinner. I only prepared a meal for three." Lieze explained._

 _Goldion put a hand on his chin in thought as Killidia moaned in pain and tried to move again, but failed again._

 _"H-Hey! Don't move!" Lieze exclaimed as she approached him. "Wait a second. I'll tend to your wounds." Lieze giggled. "If you're Father's apprentice, then that means we're family from now on!"_

 _"Even though I'm not really his apprentice, should I start calling him 'Father'?" Karisima joked, the two girls giggling as they started tending Killidia's wounds._

 _End flashback..._

 **End BGM**

"Where is...?" Killia wondered as he regained consciousness and got up, only to see a familiar figure standing beside him. "Amura?"

"Oh, is that what you're gonna refer to me as from now on, Killidia?" Karisima smirked.

"Killidia... But, the only person who calls me that is..." Killia's eyes widened as he stood up and turned to his past companion. "Karisima!?"

 **Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"It's been a while." Karisima smiled.

Killia stared at Karisima for a second. "It really is you... I never thought I would see you again."

"Funny, I thought you would've figured me out the more of my power I used." Karisima smirked.

"I had a feeling it was you, but I couldn't quite confirm it." Killia scratched his head in embarrassment. "But what about everyone else? What happened?"

"Everyone's fine. They are currently training in the Item World. Although, Neptune went to try out that new Chara World, and Shiria is right here, along with a certain black angel we both know." Karisima told him before motioning to Shiria and Angela.

"Long time no see, Killia." Angela smiled.

Killia looked at Angela in shock. "Angela? You're here?"

Angela nodded. "Yep. Lady Vert and I joined the rebel army after they helped us fight back three Demon Generals yesterday."

Killia was shocked by hearing how everyone defeated three Demon Generals at Leanbox before giving Angela a smirk. "Oh. So you're the General of Leanbox?"

"How did you figure that out?"

"Lucky guess?" Killia chuckled, the girls chuckling with him as he turned to Shiria. "So, what else happened while I was out?"

"Well, Karisima beat down Void Dark at the beginning of last chapter." Shiria explained.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Killia smirked.

"And Zeroken mastered the Final Skill."

This surprised Killia greatly. "He did?" He asked, Shiria nodding in response as he gave a smile. "Hmph. I knew he could do it."

"Anyway Killia, there is something I want to ask you?" Karisima told him.

"What is it?"

"Come with me to Blood Parch, okay?" Karisima asked, Killia nodding as the two left for Blood Parch while Shiria and Angela smirked, knowing what she would ask him.

 **End BGM**

 _In Blood Parch..._

 **Death License (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Killia and Karisima were standing on an open plain in Blood Parch. "Alright. What is it that you wanna ask me?" Killia asked.

"You know your evil impulse, right? Tyrant Killidia?" Karisima asked.

Killia nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Karisima smirked as she took out her spear. "I want you to fight me as Tyrant Overlord Killidia once more."

Killia looked at her for a few seconds before nodding in understanding as the Other Killia appeared beside him. "What is going on? Why are only you and Amura here?" The Other Killia asked?

"Amura... My suspicions about her were true. She is Divine Overlord Karisima." Killia told him.

The Other Killia's eyes widened. "Then unleash me! I want to be able to fight her once again!"

"I was already thinking that. Karisima asked to fight you anyways. Be prepared."

"I'm always prepared." The Other Killia smirked before he disappeared, and then Killia let out a yell as a powerful dark aura erupted from him, transforming him into Tyrant Overlord Killidia. "It's been a while, Karisima." Killidia smirked.

Karisima smirked back. "How long has it been since we fought each other like this?" She asked.

"Far too long to me. Which is why it pleases me to fight you once again." Killidia said. "You better get serious."

"I was gonna say the same thing to you." Karisima said as the two went into battle position.

 **Stepping Hard Beat (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Killidia quickly ran up to Karisima and punched her, but she put up a barrier to block the attack and countered by slashing him, but he quickly dodged back, and then Karisima fired a shockwave from her spear, knocking Killidia away as she flew towards him and slashed him, but he quickly went behind her and kicked her away, but she immediately recovered and used Light Pulse on him.

Killidia recovered and used Hellfire Shot as Karisima created six spears around her and fired light beams from them, the projectiles colliding and causing a huge explosion, and then Karisima flung one of the spears through the explosion, hitting Killidia dead center, and then using the remaining spears to fire a huge laser, but Killidia narrowly managed to avoid it and landed on the ground, but was suddenly trapped by Karisima's Radiant Prison as she snapped her fingers, damaging Killidia quite a lot.

Killidia grunted in pain as he got up and unleashed a barrage of punches at Karisima, but he noticed he was in Revenge Mode as his attacks did no damage to her, Karisima smirking as she used Shining Starstorm, dealing greater damage thanks to her Justice Evility. _I can't beat her while I'm in Revenge Mode._ Killidia thought, before forcing himself out of Revenge Mode and using Exploding Tiger on Karisima, but she recovered and went into Revenge Mode and activated Judgement Light, halving Killidia's defenses and then ended the fight with Overlord's Judgement.

 **End BGM**

Karisima walked up to the defeated Killidia and offered her hand. "It looks like it my win." She smiled.

Killidia chuckled. "I guess so." He said and grabbed her hand as Karisima helped him up. "It felt great to finally loosen up."

"I hope you had your fun." Karisima giggled.

"Yeah, I did. See ya." Killidia said before turning back to Killia. "Well, that reminded me of all the other fights we had in the past."

"Sure did." Karisima smiled. "Now let's head back. The others should've returned by now." She said, Killia nodding as the two head back.

 _ **Episode 10 - The New Power**_

 _Back at the pocket Netherworld..._

 **Moving On (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Killia and Karisima returned and saw the others talking with each other as everyone turned to them. "Sir Killia! ...I'm glad you're okay." Seraphina smiled as she ran up and hugged him, before realizing what she was doing and letting go, blushing deeply. "I-I mean, I'm relieved because I won't be losing my top servant." She lied.

"No one said anything." Lea said, hearing the other girls giggling.

"Hey Killia, Amura! Why didn't you tell Red Magnus that you two were gonna battle?" Red Magnus asked. "He would've super loved to join."

"Probably because it was meant to be a duel between Killia and Karisima alone. You know, for old times sake." Neptune told him.

Histoire nodded. "Neptune's right. Plus, it was a battle between the two strongest Overlords." She pointed out. "You wouldn't have stood much of a chance anyways. And may I remind you once again of your missing power?"

"Glad to know you have a lot of confidence in Red Magnus, Li'l Histy." Red Magnus muttered.

"She does have a point though. Anyways, Killia...how are you feeling?" Christo asked.

"I'm alright. Karisima and I always fought like this in the past." Killia said, before sitting down as he started eating, everyone replying with the usual sweatdrop.

"Does he always eat like this?" Angela asked Shiria.

"He became somewhat of a black hole since we last met him and Karisima." Shiria replied.

 **End BGM**

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villain of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Void Dark was standing at his throne, his aura surging around him as the 87th Secretary and an unconscious Dark Knight was with him. "Lord Void Dark, it pleases me to see you fully recovered, pu." The 87th Secretary said.

"Well, at least you captured the Overlord with the Overload skill I am looking for." Void Dark smirked.

"Indeed, pu. How does it feel to have finally gained the Overload skill, Devouring Kris?" The 87th Secretary asked.

Void Dark's aura faded. "Not bad... Now, let's test this new skill to see if it meets my expectations."

The 87th Secretary nodded. "Alright, I'll find a demon-"

"We don't have time for that." Void Dark said as he created a magical spear.

"Lord Void Dark...?" The 87th Secretary asked, backing up in fear before trying to run away, but Void Dark threw the magical spear and impaled him. "H-Help...me...pu..." Those were the last words the 87th Secretary spoke before he turned into space dust Void Dark absorbed his energy.

Void Dark chuckled. "This is it. This is the skill I've been searching for." He said, before disappearing and reappearing at the top of the castle as he snapped his fingers and created multiple magical spears. "Go!" Void Dark exclaimed as he launched the magical spears in different directions.

 **End BGM**

 _Back with the heroes..._

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Alright! Red Magnus is all ready to go! He can't wait to get super rowdy!" Red Magnus smirked.

"By the way, Sir Killia, what are you eating this time?" Seraphina asked.

"Netherworld pork with a tropical ghost wax gourd stewed in a special roux for 120 hours. I call it Special Netherworld Curry Stew." Killia smiled. "I mixed a butter-based roux with 64 spices into the Zombie broth. It's great for when you're tired."

"Oh, my! That is a lot of spices!" Vert exclaimed wide eyed.

"Did the stewed for 120 hours not faze you?" Noire sweatdropped.

"People do say that you can't fight on an empty stomach, but I'm surprised that you can eat after battling Karisima Sis." Zeroken sweatdropped. "Plus, Zombie broth...? Well, even so, my bro's food is always delicious." He said.

"It sure looks really delicious." Yuyuko said, drooling as Yukari giggled behind her fan at her ghost friend.

"He uses very interesting ingredients in his cooking, which makes it so delicious." Karisima smiled. "Plus the way he handles them is amazing."

"Usalia, you should eat some, too." Killia offered. "I held back on the spiciness."

"Thank you very much. I'll gladly have some, plip." Usalia smiled as she happily ate some of the curry.

"Killia, I want to ask you something." Reimu said, catching Killia's attention. "Something that Void Dark said sounded disturbing. He said that he had taken your Overload skill, Alma Ice Sculpture..." She explained. "And Void Dark knew who you were, and Karisima when she unleashed her true power and revealed her true identity... Care to explain what's going on?"

Killia looked at Karisima, who gave him a nod as he nodded in response and stood up and turned to everyone else when he finished eating. "I've never told anyone this before, but since Karisima is here, we can tell you guys." Killia said. "Void Dark and I were taught the Ultimate Demon Technique together."

 **Another Side, Another Story (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Everyone but Karisima's eyes widened. "A-Are you serious? Then...is Void Dark also one of Goldion's apprentices?" Sora asked.

"Void is more than that. He is Goldion's actual son." Karisima said.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SAYING VOID DARK BRAINWASHED HIS OWN FATHER AND TURNED HIM INTO A DEMON GENERAL!?" RED yelled.

Killia and Karisima nodded. "That's right. But that's nothing new. It's just part of his nature." Killia said. "My Overload skill, Alma Ice Sculpture, was stolen. He took everything away from me."

"H-He stole your Overload skill!? No way... Is that even possible!?" Noire asked.

"The Overload skill, Brigante Eclipse... It's the ability to take an opponent's Overload skill and make it your own." Karisima explained.

"That's the absolute worst ability. It seems fitting for Void Dark..." Remilia said, shuddering at the thought of her Overload being stolen.

"By the way, what kind of ability did Alma Ice Sculpture have, Sir Killia?" Seraphina asked. "Nullifying other Overload skill perhaps..."

"Hey now, Seraphina Sis...and everyone else, for that matter. Don't you think you're all asking too many questions?" Zeroken asked.

"I have a right to know everything about Sir Killia." Seraphina said. "If you are going to interfere, then I shall force you to become my servant, using my Overload skill..."

"Should I point that Sora had taught Zeroken Reflect magic?" Majorita asked.

"...Nevermind!" Seraphina quickly exclaimed as Sora let out a chuckle.

"It's okay, Zeroken. We'll be facing him in the future, so I should let you all know about the Alma Ice Scuplture." Killia said. "It can instantly freeze time around the target."

Sakuya's eyes widened. "Does that mean it stops the flow of time for the opponent? An ability like that exists...? That's far more powerful!" She exclaimed.

"Although Void Dark didn't use it like that in his battle against Karisima, only to freeze one of her attacks." Flandre said before smirking. "Not that it really matters though."

"That's because stopping time around a living organism would continuously require an enormous amount of energy." Killia explained. "It's not a combat-friendly ability. In fact, it actually isn't well suited for combat at all."

"I see." Christo said, understanding what he heard so far.

"Um, Karisima, you said Void Dark's Overload skill lets him take other Overloads, right?" Plutia asked.

Karisima nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"The Histoire from our Planeptune contacted Ploot, saying that Void Dark had captured an Overlord with the Overload skill, Devouring Kris." Peashy explained.

Karisima's eyes widened. "Devouring Kris...!"

"Is something wrong?" Histoire asked.

"Yes. The Overload skill, Devouring Kris, is an ability that can absorb energy." Karisima explained as everyone's eyes widened. "With Alma Ice Sculpture and Devouring Kris... If Void uses both Overloads, he can stop time forever." She said worriedly.

"B-But that's like the ultimate Overload combo!" Xion exclaimed, getting really worried.

Red Magnus growled. "Red Magnus is super at the corner of Piss Me Off Boulevard and Envious Drive!" He exclaimed.

"If that's true, then no one will be able to defeat the Demon Emperor, plip..." Usalia said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Usa." Neptune said. "Remember, one of Karisima's Unique Evilities, Purity, prevents her from suffering from negative stat changes or status ailments." She explained. "That includes effects from Overload skills, like Ice Sculpture."

"That is true, but it's you guys I'm mostly worried about." Karisima said, but then there was a great shake that knocked mostly everyone off balance.

 **Oh No! (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

"WHOA!" Zeroken yelled.

"Wh-What now!? This rumbling is like the snoring of a titan!" Seraphina exclaimed.

"I-IT'S AN EMERGENCY, DOOD!" A Prinny yelled in panic as he ran to the group.

"I had a feeling something really bad happened." Reimu said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Giant magical spears are raining down on Netherworlds, one after another, dood!" The Prinny reported.

"Magical Spears?"

"Yeah! And I heard that the Netherworlds that were hit by them are losing magical power really fast, dood!"

"K-Killia! Karisima!" Majorita called.

"Killia! Karisima! What are we gonna do!?" Peashy asked.

"So he has already started... We can't just let this slide." Killia said.

"Hey Killia, are you saying that we have to postpone taking our fight straight to Void Dark?" Red Magnus asked.

"Netherworlds that lose their magical power end up as space dust, and so do the demons who live there..." Karisima explained. "I don't want that to happen, and neither does Killia."

"But that won't be a problem once we layeth the cracketh down on Void Dark."

"Are you okay with taking that risk?" Histoire asked. "It appears that one of the spears hit a Netherworld that you are very familiar with."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Stop beating around the bush and tell Red Magnus straight up."

"Using my Clairvoyance, I have confirmed that the Netherworld that is currently the most in danger is the very one you rule..." Christo said. "Scorching Flame."

Red Magnus' eyes widened when he heard that his Netherworld was in danger and immediately rushed through the portal.

"Well that changed his mind quick." Lea said.

"I would rush out too if my Netherworld's energy was being absorbed." Neptune said as everyone left after Red Magnus.

 **End BGM**

 _In Scorching Flame..._

 **Ignis (Pokémon Conquest)**

Everyone caught up with Red Magnus and looked at the remains of his Netherworld. "So this is Scorching Flame... Looks like it's been wrecked pretty bad." Zeroken said sadly.

"Man, my big sister went to town on this place." Majorita sweatdropped.

"It looks terrible, plip... I can't even tell what it used to look like." Usalia said sadly.

"I'm not one to talk about taking naps, but while all this destruction was happening?" Neptune questioned.

"Sh-Shut your mouths! Let's just find that magical spear and destroy it!" Red Magnus exclaimed.

Killia nodded. "Yeah. That's what I intend to do, but..." He pointed to a group of approaching Lost Soldiers. "Doesn't look like it's gonna be easy."

"The Lost are here! Come on, let me at 'em!" Peashy exclaimed eagerly.

I was wondering who was out here. So it's you Red Magnus. It's been a while." A voice said.

"Red Magnus, do you have friends among the Lost?" Plutia asked.

Red Magnus recognized the voice. "N-No... It can't be...?" He began to wonder, and then a Monk familiar to him appeared.

 **Laughter and Merriment**

"It is I, Panchos." Panchos introduced.

Red Magnus' eyes widened. "P-Panchos!?"

Panchos smirked. "Come on, don't tell me you forgot all of us who've worked so hard for this Netherworld..."

"That means..." Histoire said.

Majorita's eyes widened. "Are the Lost Soldiers that are here Red Magnus' underlings that he thought were dead?" She wondered.

"My, is that so? No wonder they look all filthy and sweaty..." Seraphina said in disgust.

"Y-You guys! You're alive!?" Red Magnus asked, before smiling. "Dammit! If you guys were alive, why didn't you all come straight to me?"

Panchos laughed. "You're pretty optimistic, Red Magnus." Panchos smirked as four Wrestlers surrounded Red Magnus, confusing him. "...Kill him." Panchos ordered.

 **Face it! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Suddenly, the four Wrestlers started attacking Red Magnus. "WHOA!" Red Magnus yelled.

"Red Magnus!" Majorita exclaimed as she used Rising Wave to knock the Wrestlers back to Panchos.

"H-Hey! Whaddaya think you guys are doing!?" Red Magnus exclaimed.

"Don't you get it? We're part of the Lost now. No one here works for you anymore." Panchos said. "We're all members of the Lost Army, under orders to eliminate the rebels."

"Panchos, you... If this is all a joke, you're taking it too far." Red Magnus growled.

Panchos glared at Red Magnus. "This Netherworld was destroyed, but you haven't changed one bit. Well since it's you, we don't mind taking all of our hatred that built up over the years out on you." Panchos smirked. "We get to beat the crap out of you, plus we'll get a bonus. We really made the right decision by joining the Lost."

Red Magnus smirked. "Heh, you sure talk a big game for a janitor, Panchos. Let's see if you can back it up." He challenged.

"You're not the Overlord anymore." Panchos pointed out.

"JUST BRING IT! RED MAGNUS IS GONNA TAKE YOUR NEW GUMPTION... SHINE IT UP, TURN IT SIDEWAYS, AND STICK IT STRAIGHT UP YOUR CANDY ASS!" Red Magnus yelled in anger, and then Panchos disappeared as Red Magnus and his former underlings took out their weapons and went into battle position.

Seraphina sweatdropped. "How revolting. Couldn't you come up with anything more hygienic to say?" She asked.

"Like?" Usalia asked.

"Let's see..." Seraphina began thinking.

Kairi sweatdropped. "Umm...I don't think we have to discuss this right now."

"Red Magnus has completely lost it. He can't make any rational decisions. We gotta help him." Killia said as everyone else took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Force Your Way (Final Fantasy VIII)**

Red Magnus immediately ran up and used El Diablo on two male Monks, taking them out, but he was unaware of a female Monk landing behind him as she prepared to use Blade Rush, but was sent flying by Majorita's Rising Wave, and the Riku used Dark Firaga to take out the female Monk.

Usalia looked around to find where the female Monk came from, before seeing a Wrestler throwing another Monk at Killia, who had took out a Warrior with Purgatory Palm as the female Monk slashed him, but Karisima appeared in front of him and created a barrier that repelled the attack, alerting Killia as he used Hellfire Shot to take out the female Monk, and then Usalia threw her pounder like how Sora uses Strike Raid at the Wrestler to knock him out.

A male Monk used Spear Gate on Neptune, but she avoided the attack and went into Revenge Mode. "Overload skill: Purple Maximum Drive!" Neptune exclaimed, a pillar of rainbow light surrounding her as she transformed into Next Purple.

"When did Purple Heart get a new look?" Killia asked.

Histoire giggled. "That's actually her Next Form, Next Purple. Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert awakened their true powers last chapter." She explained.

"Ah." Killia nodded in understanding as Next Purple used Dimension Slice to take out the male Monk as Peashy avoided a Wrestler's Phantom Blow and then countered with Full Power Hit to knock him out as Red Magnus was ready to finish them all off, but the former underlings disappeared.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

"Tch...they escaped. That's the only thing they're good at." Zeroken said.

"You're one to talk." Seraphina smirked.

"Don't tease him, Sera. You can see how much Zeroken has changed since then." Next Purple told her before changing back to her human form.

"I suppose you're right."

"Weren't those guys Red Magnus' underlings?" RED asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Red Magnus nodded.

"I see... It's really sad to have to fight your underlings." RED said sympathetically.

"Th-That's nothing. Red Magnus had to knock his underlings around all the time in the past."

"Can you explain it to me then? What led them to act like this?" Christo asked.

Red Magnus huffed. "The supreme one doesn't know! They probably begged for their lives when the Lost destroyed this Netherworld." He said angrily. "It's a disgrace for a demon of Scorching Flame to act like that!"

"They looked like they held a lot of malice toward you... Do you have any idea why?" Killia asked.

"As Red Magnus said, he doesn't know! Why don't you ask them directly!?"

"He's a helpless musclehead. He doesn't know how to keep his servants in line. He's a failure of an Overlord." Seraphina said.

Red Magnus glared at Seraphina! "What did you say, Sera!? Red Magnus dares you to say it again!"

"My, are you going to pick a fight with me now?" Seraphina smirked.

"Stop it." Killia told Seraphina before turning to Red Magnus. "Anyway, Red Magnus, are you sure you can fight your former allies?" He asked.

Red Magnus nodded. "Of course. They aren't the supreme one's underlings anymore. So, he can super beat all their candy asses!"

"I see..."

"What's with that? What are you trying to say, Killia?" Red Magnus asked.

"Look, it's fine. If we just ignore them, they'll come to seek us out." Noire said. "We'll simply ask them then. They might not have a choice, either."

"Heh! Red Magnus...doesn't have anything to talk to those jabronies about!"

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Riku**

Panchos appeared in front of the group. "You, Red Magnus! I was getting tired of waiting." Panchos said impatiently.

Red Magnus glared at Panchos. "Let Red Magnus ask you before he super...SUPER beats the crap outta you... Why did you join the Lost!?" He asked angrily. "Whenever Red Magnus asked you for anything, you super gladly helped out, so why...!?"

Panchos stared at Red Magnus. "Huh? Did you say 'super gladly'?" He facepalmed and let out a sigh. "Seriously, your eyes must be just for show. You don't see anything..."

"Wh-What did you say!?"

"We were tired of your selfishness from the bottoms of our hearts! You were selfish and didn't have any awareness as an Overlord! You used violence to crush all of our opinions, we were sick of it!"

"Y-You...! Who do you think you're talking to...!?" Red Magnus asked, threatening to hurt Panchos.

Panchos flinched in response. "S-See? There you go again! You always just raise your fist and threaten us!" Red Magnus grunted and lowered his fist. "I'm surprised you guys took this self-centered Overlord in as an ally. I'm so touched, it's gonna make me cry."

"You are completely right. You know exactly how I feel." Seraphina smiled, making Red Magnus feel bad.

"...Um, Sera, isn't this the part where your supposed to lie and take your ally's side?" Plutia asked.

"Red Magnus isn't that type of demon! Don't you dare look down on him, plip!" Usalia exclaimed.

"Yeah. Just like that." Plutia smiled.

"Li'l Usa...? You're taking my side?" Red Magnus asked.

"I see, so the reason they joined the Lost was because of the malicious feelings they developed thanks to Red Magnus' selfishness." Karisima said.

An anime tic mark appeared on Panchos' feelings as he grunted. "Malicious feelings? Don't try to rationalize all of this that easily." He said. "Do you know what that fool was doing while we were risking our lives to save this Netherworld?" He asked. "Taking a nap! A nap! This moron was taking a nap while his Netherworld burned to the ground!"

"When you say it like that, it's kind of ironic." Lea said.

"Red Magnus, the only option you have left to make it up to them is to die, plip!" Usalia exclaimed, Red Magnus' eyes widening. "Good-bye. I'll never forget you, plip."

"Li'l Usa...? Are you giving up on the supreme one?" Red Magnus asked.

"Are you just saying whatever comes to mind?" Majorita asked.

"...Maybe." Usalia replied.

"It's what you deserve. You have zero qualifications of being an Overlord." Seraphina said.

"Not again, Seraphina..." Blanc facepalmed.

"You are all true demons..." Christo said.

"The demon talk again, Christo?" Reimu sweatdropped.

"Well, it can't be helped. He was taking a nap while his Netherworld was being destroyed..." Zeroken smirked.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, KID!" Red Magnus yelled as he punched Zeroken away.

"Zeroken!" Majorita exclaimed as she went off to find him.

"We have heard that many have joined the Lost because they feared Void Dark, but we're different." Panchos said. "We chose to join the Lost. Don't you think it's stupid to protect a Netherworld on behalf of a good-for-nothing Overlord? Seriously, at least the Overlords of both Planeptunes know to protect their Netherworlds when they're in danger."

"Now you're comparing me and Ploot with Red Magnus? How much hatred do you guys even hold against him?" Neptune wondered.

Panchos smirked. "So what do you think, Red Magnus. These are our true feelings. Now do you understand?" He asked.

However, Red Magnus obviously didn't take it very well. "LISTEN UP, PUNCHSLOWS! DON'T GO THINKING YOU CAN RUN YOUR MOUTH AND JUST WALK ON OUT OF HERE! RED MAGNUS IS GONNA SUPER KILL YOU!" He yelled.

Panchos flinched before turning around. "Hey! Looks like the fool wants to have some fun! Take out all your anger and stress out on him and make him pay for what he's done!" He called, and then more of Red Magnus' former underlings appeared, and then Panchos disappeared as Zeroken and Majorita returned.

"Are you jabronies...trying to piss Red Magnus off even more than usual!?" He shouted in complete anger as everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Force Your Way**

Red Magnus immediately went into Revenge Mode and activated Super Olympia, and then used Steel Arm Lariat to take out two Valkyries, and grabbed a male Monk that was thrown by a Wrestler and throwing him back, knocking out both the male Monk and the Wrestler.

Histoire used Omega Star on a Valkyrie, taking her out, before floating into the air to a Warrior's Yo-Yo Trick as the attack went to Blanc, but she knocked the weapon away and used Silver Slugger to take down the Warrior as she then went into Revenge Mode. "Overload skill: White Maximum Drive!" Blanc exclaimed, a pillar of rainbow light surrounding her as she transformed into Next White, and then she used Blaster Controller to defeat a Wrestler.

Aya used Torii Hurricane on two female Monks, blowing them into the air as Reimu followed up with Fantasy Seal to take them out as Youmu and Yuyuko used Sword of Death to take out the remaining Lost Soldiers.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

Red Magnus growled in anger, clearly having not calmed down. "Damn! Damn! Damn! Red Magnus needs to wreck more shit or he won't be able to calm down!" He exclaimed. "Panchos...I will super never forgive you!"

"Red Magnus, all leaders are plagued with a number of disgruntled underlings. Some more than others..." Histoire said. "And to handle that in a responsible way is part of being an Overlord, don't you think?"

"Shut your mouth, Li'l Histy! Red Magnus won't be satisfied until he lays the crackdown on everyone who's pissing him off!" Red Magnus exclaimed. "Panchos...! Red Magnus is gonna find your candy ass and kick it all the way down Piss Me Off Boulevard!" He shouted.

"Red Magnus..." Karisima called, but he already ran off.

"He has literally forgotten all about why we came here in the first place." Lea sighed.

"Sir Killia, you shouldn't bother trying to reason with that musclehead. Let us simply go destroy the that magical spear." Seraphina said.

"The thought of saving him never crossed my mind..." Killia said. "But I can't just leave like that." An image of a smiling Lieze appeared in his mind. _Just like I was saved in the past... Can I be like Liezerota?_ He asked himself before the image disappeared.

"What's wrong, Sir Killia?"

"I think he might just need someone to meddle with him... Come on, Karisima." Killia said, Karisima nodding as the two took off after Red Magnus.

"W-Wait! Sir Killia!?" Seraphina called out, but the duo already left as Seraphina pouted. "Sir Killia, you are mine, but you never listen to me..."

"You would end up the one listening to him anyways with that Overload skill of yours." Sora smirked.

Seraphina sighed. "I know..."

"Hey guys... Did Killia...say something strange?" Neptune asked. "About...meddling?"

"Somebody must've meddled with Killia in the past, which changed his life around." Angela wondered.

"It must've been Goldion." RED smiled.

"Believe it or not, I'm betting it was a girl." Zeroken smiled. "I know Karisima Sis was involved as well, but I think there was another girl besides her." As soon as he said that, he had to avoid a gunshot from Seraphina. "What!? Come on Seraphina Sis!"

"If even I can't seduce Sir Killia, why would you think some hussy could grab his attention? Do you want me to shoot you to death?" Seraphina asked angrily.

"Why did Seraphina get so serious all of a sudden, plip?" Usalia asked.

"I'm not sure... I hear the innocent heart of a temptress is the most complex of all." Majorita shrugged.

"I think she's just jealous." Neptune giggled.

 **End BGM**

 _With Red Magnus..._

 **Face It!**

Red Magnus kept on going, but was stopped by Lost Soldiers appearing in front of him with their weapons out and in battle position. "Panchos...where're you hiding!? Dammit, come out and show yourself!" He shouted, but then Killia and Karisima walked up to him.

"Wait, Red Magnus. You need to calm down a little." Killia said.

Red Magnus turned to the two. "Shut your mouth! And stay back!" He exclaimed before letting out a yell. "Everything is so freakin' annoying! I'll hafta beat everyone up!" Red Magnus approached the Lost Soldiers, but Killia and Karisima went in front of him. "Stay out of this, you two! Get out of the way!"

"WE SAID TO CALM DOWN!" Karisima raised her voice at Red Magnus, making him flinch and snap out of his rage. "While you're rampaging around, that magical spear is absorbing this Netherworld's power." She said. "At this rate, it might already be too late. Are you okay with that, Red Magnus, Overlord of Scorching Flame!?"

Red Magnus was silent as everyone else walked up to them. "Like Karisima said, could you refrain from getting us involved with your personal matters?" Seraphina asked.

"B-But...I can't get a hold of myself... My insides are bubbling up like magma that's about to erupt at any moment!" Red Magnus exclaimed. "There are countless things in life that Red Magnus can't stand, but this is one of them that he can't let go."

"Red Magnus..." Killia said.

"Red Magnus was really glad that Panchos and the others were still alive. He thought they all died a long time ago. He wanted to beat the snot out of Void Dark, not to become the strongest Overlord... But to get revenge for all his underlings that Void Dark killed... But... But...!" Red Magnus face became angry. "Those guys stomped all over Red Magnus' feelings! Yeah, that's right! I can't let them get away with that!"

"Red Magnus..." Suika said sympathetically.

"...Is that true? Weren't you the one who betrayed them in the first place?" Killia asked.

Red Magnus turned to Killia. "What did you say...?"

"We're sure they honored, respected, and trusted you in the beginning..." Karisima said. "And it seems like you were the one who betrayed their feelings..."

"Uh..." Red Magnus didn't know what to say.

"Who exactly are you angry at? Your underlings for betraying you...?" Karisima asked.

"I-I..."

"Old Man Magnus, looking down won't change anything." Zeroken said. "Learn from me, and then maybe you can change like I did."

"SHUT YOUR ROODY-POO, CANDY ASS MOUTH!" Red Magnus yelled in anger as he punched Zeroken away again.

"Not again!" Majorita exclaimed as she left to retrieve Zeroken.

"Red Magnus didn't do anything wrong! He's not the one who has to change!" Red Magnus exclaimed as he turned to the Lost, took out his weapon, and went into battle position, Killia and Karisima staring at him before everyone else did the same.

 **One Who Gets In Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

A Samurai used Zielregen of Shiria, but she avoided the attack used Neodimension Slash to take out the Samurai, before quickly turning around and blocking an attack from a Nekomata, and then getting behind her faster than the Nekomata could blink and took her out with Swallow's Grace as Xion used Ragnarok to take out the Catsabers.

Lea used Hellfire Cross on a Witch, taking her out, before jumping up avoid a Samurai's Rapid Arrow, and then he put his chakrams over his head to block an Archer's Strange Shot, and then Roxas took out the Samurai with Excavation as Namine destroyed the Archer with Giga Fire.

Noire used Tornado Chain on two Witches, taking them out as she then went into Revenge Mode. "Overload skill: Black Maximum Drive!" Noire exclaimed, a pillar of rainbow light surrounding her as she transformed into Next Black, and then she Diagonal Blade Dance to take out the remaining Witch as Red Magnus destroyed the remaining Nekomata with Dynamic Moon.

 **End BGM**

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villain of a Sort**

Bloodis watched as the magical spear continued to drain Scorching Flame energy. "So it has begun..." He said as Panchos and the rest of Red Magnus' former underlings approached him.

"Demon General Bloodis, Red Magnus, the Overlord of Scorching Flame, and the rebel army are coming this way." Panchos reported. "What would you like us to do?"

Bloodis was silent before turning to them. "What do you want to do?"

Panchos gave him a confused look. "Huh...?"

"Before asking me to give you orders, shouldn't you guys consider what you think you should be doing?" Bloodis asked. "Or are you affirming to me that you are incapable of doing anything unless I give you an order to do so?"

Panchos flinched. "A-Absolutely not! We'll take care of the rebel army ourselves!" He exclaimed. "We should especially make sure that stupid Overlord, Red Magnus, doesn't survive. He definitely deserves to die."

"...Is that a personal grudge?"

Panchos shook his head. "Oh, no... It's because we were his underlings in the past, and he made us go through hell."

"Revenge, then... It must be fate."

Once again, Panchos gave Bloodis a confused look. "What...?"

Bloodis turned back to the magical spear. "Take care of the rebel army. Go claim your revenge." He said. "You do know what happens if you fail, right? All of your powers will be absorbed, and you'll become space dust."

Panchos flinched. "Y-Yes sir! Understood!"

 **End BGM**

 _With the heroes..._

 **Riku**

Red Magnus was thinking about something as everyone else was watching him, although Usalia was busy eating curry. "My, my, I'm surprised a musclehead could have emotional sensitivities..." Seraphina teased.

"Why would you say something that'll only pour more fuel on the fire...?" Christo sighed.

"Because I'm a demon, as well as a temptress." Seraphina laughed.

Usalia finished eating her curry and looked at Red Magnus. "U-Usalia is cheering you on, plip. If you've hit rock bottom, then the only direction to go is up. Let's change your mindset!" Usalia said.

"That's right, Big Red. Feeling down doesn't suit you at all." Peashy nodded.

Red Magnus said nothing as everyone gave him worried looks. "Karisima and I are heading out now, Red Magnus." Killia said as he and Karisima turned to leave. "While you're stuck here, staring at the ground, Void Dark is absorbing Scorching Flame's energy. Whether you're coming with us or not, we're gonna free this Netherworld from his clutches." He told him, and then the two left.

Red Magnus was silent in thought. "If bro and Karisima Sis are leading the way, that means you have to follow them...right?" Zeroken asked. "Old man, I know you understand, no matter how insensitive you are..." He said as Usalia put her stuff away and everyone else left, leaving Red Magnus alone.

Red Magnus turned around with a smirk. "Peh! Red Magnus knows what you're doing, you meddlesome jabronies..." He said as he followed everyone.

 **End BGM**

 _With everyone else..._

 **One Who Gets In Our Way**

A Samurai used Doppleganger on Zeroken, but he dodged out of the way of the arrows and used Rising Domination, knocking her into the air as Majorita jumped up and blasted the Samurai down with her aura to finish her off.

Usalia used Assault Circus on two Warriors, taking them out, before doing a backflip to dodge an Imp's Fire and using Giga Fire to take it out as Christo used Piercing Light to defeat a Nekomata.

Flandre used Laevateinn on two Wrestlers taking them out, before turning to face another Nekomata and dodging her Kitty Brain Blast, and then the Nekomata was taken out by Red Magnus' Steel Arm Lariat.

Killia used Hellfire Shot on a Samurai, taking her out as Vert went into Revenge Mode. "Overload skill: Green Maximum Drive!" Vert exclaimed, a pillar of rainbow light surrounding her as she transformed into Next Green, and then she used Infinite Spear to take out a Warrior as Karisima used Shining Starstorm to defat the remaining Lost Soldiers.

 **End BGM**

 _After the battle..._

 **Riku**

Red Magnus was by himself, thinking about something as everyone else walked up him. "What's wrong?" Karisima asked.

"Ever since you two talked to Red Magnus, he's been thinking." He said as he flashback to what Karisima said.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Who exactly are you angry ay? Your underlings for betraying you...?" Karisima asked._

 _End flashback..._

"I know I'm dumb, but I took a lot of time and thought about why I'm so angry." Red Magnus said. "I super thought about it till smoke started coming out of my ears, but I still couldn't figure it out." He gritted his teeth. "I can only figure that this anger is coming from the fact that those guys betrayed me..."

"Is that really the reason?" Killia asked.

"What do you mean...?"

"In the Netherworld, betrayal and overthrowings are commonplace...with the exception of Legend. That stuff has always happened." Killia said.

Red Magnus nodded. "Well, yeah, I've been betrayed a whole buncha times. And every time, I've punished them for it."

"Then what's got you this time? Haven't you punished your former underlings so many times before?" Karisima asked.

"Red Magnus, like me, you're missing heart." Killia said.

"Heart...?" Red Magnus said confused.

"You're very similar to the old me."

"The old Killia was just like Red Magnus?" Neptune asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, I remember Killia saying something like that in chapter 7." Noire remembered.

"What is he talking about?" Majorita asked.

"I dunno. What are you talking about, plip?" Uslia asked.

"I can't believe any ridiculous story that claims Sir Killia and this musclehead were ever similar." Seraphina said.

"Believe it or not. It's up to you." Killia shrugged.

 _Flashback..._

 **Lieze Love (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

 _Killia was by himself as Lieze and Karisima walked up to him. "Killia, could you help me a little?" Lieze asked._

 _Killia turned to her. "What are you trying to do?" He asked._

 _"...Huh?"_

 _"I don't feel a single bit of magical power coming from you. I don't want someone like that using me." Killia said. "The weak obey the strong. That's how the Netherworlds work." Killia went into battle position. "If you can't understand that, then do you want me to give you a demonstration?"_

 _From a distance, Karisima saw Killia in battle position and sighed before standing up._

 _Lieze nodded. "It's true, I hardly have any powers. Compared to my father and brother, I don't have any skills." She said. "But Killia, who is going to make the dinner you're going to eat tonight? Who washes the clothes you wear? Who cleans the house you live in every day?"_

 _Killia looked at her in confusion. "What?"_

 _Lieze smiled. "Aren't we family? Family helps and supports one another to live out their lives. We cover each other in the areas that the other lacks so that we can enjoy our lives and we deepen our bonds." She said. "It's just like the way you and Karisima fight together."_

 _"While I admit that you are right about how Karisima and I fight, the rest is foolish. It's only common sense that the weak serve the strong. It isn't a bond, it's subordination."_

 _Lieze shook her head. "You're wrong, Killia. I don't serve you because I'm weak." She told him. "It's not even serving at all. We help each other of our own free will. Thinking of others and the love of helping them creates a bond."_

 _"Love? You're a demon... Are you serious? That's just nonsense propagated by the weak. Power is everything. Might makes right. If you don't take it, someone else will. Betray or be betrayed."_

 _"...That line of thinking is very sad." Lieze said sympathetically. "You must've been through a lot. I'm sorry that I don't understand you." Lieze walked up to Killia and grabbed his hand._

 _"H-Hey! What are you...!?"_

 _Lieze smiled. "How is it? Are my hands warm? Killia...your hands are...warm. Do you know why?" She asked. "Because you're alive. Because you're alive, your hands are warm. It's the same way with your heart. A cold heart, a loveless heart... That's equivalent to death."_

 _Killia snatched his hand away and turned away from Lieze. "...You're just playing word games." He turned back to her. "If I landed a punch on you right now, you would definitely die. Would all that garbage about love and heart protect you from that?"_

 _"...Killia."_

 _"Killidia, I know you were raised in Cryo Blood, but not all Netherworlds are like that." A voice said._

 _"WHOA!" Killia jumped, turning around to see Karisima standing behind her. "Don't surprise me like that!"_

 _"I never knew you could be startled like that Killia." Lieze giggled._

 _Killia turned to Lieze and sweatdropped before turning back to Lieze. "Karisima, your Netherworld, Legend, and my Netherworld, Cryo Blood, are complete opposites. You know that better than anyone else."_

 _Karisima nodded. "I know, and that's why I fought you in the first place. The only way I would be able to forge a bond with you is to battle you continuously."_

 _Killia smirked. "Hmph. Sounds to me like you're ready for another round." He nodded. "Alright, let's go."_

 _Lieze watched as the two left before smiling. "We can strengthen our bonds in a multitude of ways... Like how you and Karisima fight each other, Killia." She said._

 **End BGM**

 _End flashback..._

 **Riku**

"Red Magnus...I still haven't found the answer to the problem I've been carrying around with me... So I can't tell you what to do." Killia said. "But I want to help as many people who are suffering because of Void Dark as I can... This isn't coming from the side of me that wants revenge. I don't have an answer yet... I could be wrong, but I want to listen to what my heart desires." Killia faced Red Magnus. "What will you do? Red Magnus, face your heart!"

"I... I..." Red Magnus wasn't sure what to say, but then Seraphina suddenly shot him, although she missed on purpose. "Wh-What are you doing Sera!?

 **Nepgear Themne Ver. V (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"I figured I'd take the honor of getting rid of the one person you couldn't forgive, because your indecisiveness was annoying me." Seraphina said.

"What? If you're trying to get rid of the person I can't forgive, why'd you shoot me!?"

"Who is the person that you can't forgive? Place your hand over your heart and think, musclehead!"

Red Magnus understood what Seraphina was saying. "Heh...I see. So that's what you mean." He smirked. "Thanks, Sera. Now I finally know what was bothering me."

Seraphina was taken aback by what she heard. "Did you thank me...? I never imagined a monkey-brained musclehead would ever show any gratitude..."

Red Magnus turned to everyone. "Sorry for all the trouble, guys. Let's go finish this." He said. _It's time to...put an end to those guys, and to my weak heart..._

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Another Side, Another Story**

Everyone kept going until they saw the magical spear. "That's the magical spear..." Killia said.

"It looks heinous. A chill runs down my spine just thinking about how it's sucking up energy..." RED shuddered.

Sora noticed something. "Hm? Aren't thos guys over there Panchos and the others?" He asked as everyone saw then talking with the Lost Elite Squad.

Panchos' eyes widened. "H-Hold on one second, Captain of the Lost Brigade! No one told us that we'd have to do this on our own!" He exclaimed. "Aren't you guys gonna fight with us?"

"You're the ones who volunteered to eliminate the rebel army yourselves, right?" The Sniper, leader of the Lost Elite Squad, asked.

"Y-Yes we did, but..."

"Then proceed. Retreating will not be allowed. You have only two options, win and live, or lose and die."

"...But we're up against a lot of Overlords, one of them being the Divine Overlord Karisima, and Generals of Lastation and Leanbox, who could stand against Demon General Bloodis!" Panchos exclaimed. "To be honest, our strength can't match up against theirs!"

"Purposely avoiding combat is punishable by death. That is your third option." The Sniper smirked. "Give up. Whatever choice you make, you will eventually be absorbed."

Panchos flinched. "How cruel...! You guys were planning on sacrificing us from the beginning!"

"Looks like they're arguing... Is this an example of internal strife, plip?" Usalia asked.

Majorita shook her head. "No. The Lost don't consider anyone else to be an ally. They only use others." She said. "Most likely that Panchos guy probably just found out that they were being used and the Lost have betrayed them."

Karisima noticed Red Magnus walking forward. "Red Magnus...?"

"Killia, Amura, sorry, but can you give me some time to talk to them?" Red Magnus asked.

Killia and Karisima thought before nodding. "Do whatever you want. This is your fight." Killia said.

Red Magnus smiled. "Heh... Sorry for the trouble. Thanks."

Everyone else's eyes widened. "Did Red Magnus just apologize?" Histoire asked.

"And he thanked Killia and Karisima, too." Neptune said.

"That monkey finally learned some manners... Is it a sign of some extraordinary supernatural phenomenon!?" Seraphina asked before shaking her head. "No, it must be the result of his daily training! Yes, that must be it!" She laughed.

Red Magnus walked up. "Hey Panchos, you look like you're about to cry. What happened? You look pretty pathetic." He smirked.

Panchos walked up and faced Red Magnus. "Sh-Shut up! It's your fault that I'm in this situation!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's true. You're right. Like you said, it's all my fault."

 **Will Be Venus (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

Panchos looked at Red Magnus confused. "Huh? Wh-What are you saying...?"

"Panchos, listen. The supreme one finally understands why he was so angry this whole time." Red Magnus told him. "The supreme one-no, I... I was angry at myself." Red Magnus clenched his fists. "For not being able to save Scorching Flame... For sleeping through the battle... For not protecting my underlings... Me, me, me. Yes, I couldn't forgive myself. Why didn't I notice that earlier?" Red Magnus shook his head. "No, I didn't even try to realize it. It's because I'm pathetic, and my heart is weak."

Panchos took a step back in disbelief. "What...? Are you really Red Magnus?"

Red Magnus smirked. "I'm a guy with a weak heart. Panchos, I only noticed that because of you guys. Because you guys are still alive." Panchos' eyes widened. "Everyone, I'm sorry. Because of my weak heart, I caused a lot of trouble for all of you... But please believe in me one last time. I'll protect you guys with every fiber of my being!" Suddenly, a much stronger fiery aura surrounded Red Magnus.

"I can sense a much stronger power within Red Magnus, and his Overload skill has evolved." Karisima smiled.

"...Alright." Killia nodded.

"This is my original power... No, I'm feeling even more power than usual..."

"The growth in Red Magnus' heart has awoken a hidden power within him. This is a miracle." Christo said.

Zeroken chuckled. "Great job, Old Man Magnus!"

Seraphina smiled. "What are you doing just standing around there?" She asked. "If an ordinary musclehead just became a slightly better musclehead, then show us."

Red Magnus nodded. "Yeah! Leave it to me!" He exclaimed, facing the Lost Elite Squad. "Let's go, you Lost jabronies! If you even lay a single hand on Panchos or the others, I'll burn you guys to ash with my super flames!" He exclaimed as everyone except Panchos and the rest of Red Magnus' former underlings took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Oni's Island in the Fairyland ~ Missing Power (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Red Magnus used Dynamic Moon on a Chimera, taking it out, before turning around to block a Magic Knight's Flame Rush and took her out with Giant Body Slam.

A Chimera used Third Eye on Seraphina, but she dodged the attack and used Top Shot, destroying it as Flandre dodged a Magic Knight's Ice Demon Fang and took her out with Starbow Break.

Sakuya used Sakua's World on two Dragons, killing them what seemed to be instantly, before teleporting behind Remilia to block a Magic Knight's Killer Storm, and then Patchouli used Omega Fire to take out the Magic Knight.

A Succubus and a Gelidium used Magichange and transformed into a gun and a fist respectively for the Sniper to use as the Sniper then used Heart Breaker on Remilia and Yukari, but they dodged out of the way.

"Magichange, huh? Alright, we'll play your game." Yukari smirked as Aya used Magichange and transformed into a spear for Remilia while Yuyuko also used Magichange and transformed into a sword for Yukari, and then Remilia used Twin Dominance on the Sniper, damaging him a lot while Yukari used Saigyougi Death Sentence on the approaching Chimera.

An Archer used Zielregen on Plutia, but she dodged the attack before entering Revenge Mode and activating Iris Overdrive, transforming into Iris Heart and then using Thunder Blade Kick to take out the Archer as Sora also entered Revenge Mode and activated Final Light, and then used Ragnarok to destroy a Dragon.

"I always believed that power was everything." Red Magnus said. "That's why I beat up anyone I didn't like, to show my power, whether it was an enemy or an underling. I was selfish and did whatever I pleased. I was being cocky, like I was the best. I thought that's how Overlords were." Red Magnus shook his head. "But, I was completely wrong... I don't have any right to be an Overlord. I'm such an idiot. Panchos, everyone, I'm sorry." Red Magnus entered Revenge Mode. "This time...! This time I'll protect all of you! Let's go! OVERLOAD SKILL: SUPER UNIVERSE!" Red Magnus yelled, a much stronger fiery aura surrounding him as be became much more giant than he was before.

"Whoa! He became much bigger than I thought he would be!" Flandre exclaimed wide eyed.

"He's super giant!" Suika exclaimed as Red Magnus used Steel Arm Lariat to take out the remaining Chimeras, and then used Giant Body to crush the remaining Magic Knights as only the Sniper remained, but then Red Magnus suddenly jumped up into the sky, confusing everyone, but then Karisima's eyes widened and she quickly teleported the rest of the group and Panchos and the underlings away.

"They left?" The Sniper wondered.

" **Super Damage Lord**!" Red Magnus exclaimed as the Sniper looked up and went wide eyed to see a titan-sized Red Magnus covering the sky, and then Red Magnus brought down his hand and crushed the Netherworld, triggering an explosion in his hand as he shrunk back down and landed back in the surprisingly fine Scorching Flame, but the Sniper was no doubt destroyed as everyone else reappeared.

"Well, you certainly have gotten stronger, Red Magnus." Histoire sweatdropped.

 **Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Panchos and the rest of Red Magnus' underlings walked up to Red Magnus in shame. "Red Magnus, I'm sorry, we..." Panchos wanted to apologize.

"Idiots! I'm the one who should be apologizing." Red Magnus said. "I'm really sorry. I didn't deserve to be called Overlord, let alone the strongest Overlord..." Red Magnus clenched his fists. "Dammit I'm so embarrassed of my former self! I just wanna beat the crap out of him!"

Panchos stared at him. "Are you seriously Red Magnus? I don't know how to explain... Because of the sudden change, I feel like I'm in a dream."

"I'm surprised, too." Red Magnus laughed. "See you, guys. Live long lives."

"W-Wait a minute, Master! Please take us with you!" Panchos pleaded. "If it's the new you-no, we'll follow Master Red Magnus, the Scorching Storm Overlord, wherever he goes!"

Christo smiled. "Oh? The rebel army just gained more forces. Very well, I'll get the applications..."

Red Magnus thought a bit before shaking his head. "No. You guys aren't capable of handling the combat we're gonna face. I'm sorry, but I can't take you guys with me." He said.

Panchos looked saddened. "But Master..." He thought a bit before nodding. "I have nothing to say to that. But we won't give up. We'll be able to help you one day."

Red Magnus grinned. "Heh. Alright. I'll be counting on you when that day comes." He said, and then Panchos and the underlings left.

"Anyway, a power that surpasses an Overload..." Histoire smiled. "It appears there's a very good reason why he held the title of the Overlord of Scorching Flame."

"I'll say, Red Magnus was a lot bigger than usual." Riku smirked.

Red Magnus turned to everyone else. "Everyone, sorry for worrying you. I'm alright now."

"I? Not the supreme one or Red Magnus?" Neptune smirked.

"Yeah. I've graduated from using that stuff." Red Magnus chuckled.

Karisima smiled. "I see. You really have changed, Red Magnus."

"Now I can't call you a monkey anymore. I suppose I'll just have to be content with calling you musclehead..." Seraphina smiled.

"Yeah, when the comes to muscles, leave it to me! I'll defeat Void Dark and become the super muscular strongest Overlord!" Red Magnus smirked.

Everyone just stared at him and sweatdropped. "...Those parts haven't evolved at all, old man."

"I'm amazed. Are you still trying to become the strongest Overlord?" Youmu asked.

Karisima, however, just giggled. "Old dreams are hard to give up on."

Red Magnus nodded. "Yeah. But getting revenge against Void Dark isn't my main reason anymore." He smiled. "I want to rebuild Scorching Flame so that my underlings can have a safe place to be rowdy." His face became determined. "And this time, I'll be a real Overlord. For those guys..."

"A real Overlord... I'm sure you can be one now." Reimu grinned. "But there's some things we have to take care of before that."

Red Magnus nodded as everyone approached the magical spear. "Alright, this is the perfect opportunity to show off my super new skill!" Red Magnus exclaimed. "Overload skill! Super Universe!" Red Magnus activated his new Overload skill, becoming super giant as he yelled a battle cry.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

From a distance, Bloodis watched as Red Magnus destroyed the magical spear. "...The time has yet to pass." He said. "However, it is starting to run out..."

Everyone then left back to the pocket Netherworld, all but Karisima, who turned in the direction Bloodis was. "I know you're there, Father." She said as Bloodis approached.

Bloodis chuckled. "It seems there is no hiding from you, Karisima."

Karisima glanced at Bloodis. "When Killia and Zeroken launched the Final Skill, I could sense that you were freed from your brainwashing. So why? Why do you continue to fight against us?" She asked.

"...Killia, Seraphina, Red Magnus, Christo, Usalia, Majorita, Neptune, Blanc, Noire, Vert, and Shiria. At that time, those eleven were still inexperienced, that have yet to unlock their true potential." Bloodis explained. "The only way for me to help them grow, is to keep fighting the rebel army as Demon General Bloodis."

Karisima nodded in understanding. "I see... Red Magnus just awakened his hidden power. And Neptune, Blanc, Noire, and Vert awakened theirs when we came back from Leanbox."

"And now we must wait for the other six to awaken their true power..."

 _Historians agree that at this point in time, only Divine Overlord Karisima could stand up to Demon Emperor Void Dark._

 _The Overlords of Roaring Rampant and Brutall Beast lost one after another, and their once-lauded grander Netherworlds fell under the control of the Demon Emperor._

 _However, with their hopes reblazed, the remaining Netherworlds continue to fight against the Lost, with no signs of surrendering._

 ** _Episode 10 - The New Power_**

 **End BGM**


	11. The Memorable Special Sweet Curry

_In the pocket Netherworld..._

 **Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Red Magnus has conquered the weakness in his heart and awoken a new power..." Killia said before looking at his hand. "But what about me? Can I really defeat him like this?" He asked himself, and then the Other Killia appeared smirking behind him.

"What? Why are you becoming so timid?" The Other Killia asked. "If you want power, there is an easier way."

"An easier...way...?"

The Other Killia nodded. "Yes. Unleash me. Don't be stubborn."

Killia clenched his fists. "I...won't go back to my former self. I don't intend to ever go back."

"Why not? Don't you want to be strong? Why do you feel the need to hesitate? I can end everything in an instant." The Other Killia smirked. "I can destroy all of your problems, worries, and everything else. Whatever I get the impulse to do." The Other Killia looked at Killia. "You... Do you really want to get revenge?"

Killia angrily turned to him. "Of course!"

The Other Killia smirked. "Really? It doesn't look that way to me." He shook his head. "You're just angry. You suffered a pathetic loss, and had your possession destroyed in front of you, so you grew indignant. And then you made up the convenient excuse of wanting to get revenge for that girl, but don't you actually wanna destroy everything?"

At this point, Killia was hesitant. "No... I..."

The Other Killia smirked. "What? Am I wrong? I can sense your heart hesitating. Be honest. Your true character is that of one who finds satisfaction in destruction, Tyrant Overlord. Nothing more, nothing less. Do yourself a favor. Hurry up and unleash me. I'm always ready..."

"SHUT UP!" Killia yelled as he punched the Other Killia, who simply disappeared, and then Seraphina walked up to him.

"My, Sir Killia, did something happen?" Seraphina asked. "You got awfully loud all of a sudden..."

Killia shook his head. "I-It's nothing. Sorry, but...I just need to be left alone for a while."

From a distance, Flandre watched as Killia walked away from Seraphina, and then noticed Karisima walking up to her. "I can tell you're aware of Killia's personal situation. He is closest to you after all." Flandre said.

"Killia has been resisting his evil impulse ever since Lieze died." Karisima said sadly. "It's the only reason he eats so much, because it helps him keep it suppressed."

Flandre nodded in understanding before looking back at the stressed Killia. "He's trying so hard to stay sane, but how much longer can he hold on until he finally snaps?"

 **End BGM**

 _ **Episode 11 - The Memorable Special Sweet Curry**_

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villain of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Koralina appeared in front of a projection of Void Dark and bowed. "Lord Void Dark, while you were recovering, we have taken control of Explocution, and the lesser surrounding Netherworlds." She reported. "Now all of the Netherworlds in Explocution's sector are under your control."

"I see. Great job, Koralina." Void Dark praised.

Koralina had a faint blush. "Wh-What tremendous praise! My only desire it to make your wish of forming a utopia come true..." She said. "I, Koralina, will do whatever it takes to carry out any orders you give me."

Void Dark smirked. "...That is a great attitude." He said. "By the way, you look cute blushing like that."

This made Koralina blush even more as the projection disappeared, and then a Zombie appeared immediately after and cleared his throat. "Now then, Lord Void Dark, I shall notify Demon General Koralina of her new orders, zom." He said, before glancing at Koralina. "Hm? Why are you blushing, zom?"

"Th-That's none of your business." Koralina said, shaking her head rapidly before standing up and fixing her glance at the Zombie. "Anyway, who are you?"

"I apologize for the late introduction. As his 88th secretary, I shall be assisting Lord Void Dark. I am Duke Zombie, zom." The 88th Secretary introduced himself. "I am here on behalf of my predecessor, who was used as a guinea pig for the magical spears, zom. You already know the rest."

Koralina shook her head. "This corpse talks a lot. I don't like it. ...So what are my new orders?"

"One of the magical spears that Lord Void Dark launched throughout the Netherworlds was destroyed by the rebel army, zom."

Koralina's eyes widened, and then she clenched her fists. "The rebel army destroyed one of Lord Void Dark's precious magical spears...!? Then I'll get rid of them immed-"

"There is no need for that, zom. Demon General Bloodis is already resolving that situation." The 88th Secretary said. "Lady Koralina, you will be in charge of defending one of the remaining magical spears, zom."

"Tch! Bloodis, again. He always snatches the best parts away from me..." Koralina muttered under her breath.

"Are you unsatisfied with something, zom?"

Koralina shook her head. "...Not al all. I follow every order Lord Void Dark gives to me." She said as she turned to leave. "Lord Void Dark, I will do anything you ask me to, whenever you ask of it. For your utopia... For you..." Koralina blushed a bit when she said the last part.

 **End BGM**

 _Back at the pocket Netherworld..._

 **Have A Nice Talk (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"By the way, when I was in the Lost, I heard some unbelievable rumors about Koralina." Zeroken said.

"I thought they were just stupid rumors, but they turned out to be surprisingly accurate." Christo said in surprise.

"What kind of rumors? Anything about a potential weakness?" Seraphina asked.

"Well...Koralina, the treacherous girl that she is, actually..." Zeroken said. "Before she became a Demon General, she was a war orphan, and lived a pretty tough life."

"Was she like that ever since she killed her own parents?" Yukari asked.

Zeroken nodded. "Well, survival of the fittest is nothing new in the Netherworlds... It's hard to believe, considering how arrogant she is now, don't you think?"

"Arrogant _and_ irresponsible." Neptune said with narrowed eyes.

"...Heh, but it was only a rumor, right? It's not super reliable." Red Magnus said.

"H-He's right, plip! Koralina doesn't have any sob story that will make us feel sorry for her!" Usalia exclaimed.

"But you can't deny it's possible that her past situation may have changed her..." Killia pointed out.

"...Let's just forget about it. It might influence us the next time we fight her, and we can't afford that kinf of trouble." Histoire said.

"Y-Yeah, you're right..." Zeroken said, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Aren't there any meaningful rumors? Like about her weakness?" Seraphina asked.

Remilia gave Seraphina a look. "You seem really caught up with that..."

Zeroken then remembered something. "Oh yeah, she does have a weakness!"

This caught everyone's attention. "Are you super serious!? Dammit, you should've mentioned that one first." Red Magnus said.

"Koralina has a weakness, plip?" Usalia asked.

Zeroken nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either, but this one seems to be legit." He said. "Koralina doesn't like...carbonation."

"Carbonation...?" Noire asked.

"Like bubbly liquid...?" RED asked.

Zeroken nodded. "Yeah."

Christo sweatdropped. "Let's question Zeroken for about an hour or two about how that information could possibly be of any use to us in combat..."

Now Majorita remembered something. "Actually, that's not her only weakness!" She exclaimed.

Now Majorita had everyone's attention. "I expected the younger sister to know something about Koralina." Neptune smirked.

"Oh, so she _two_ weaknesses? What's the other one?" Remilia asked.

"Big sis is weak to golden aura." Majorita explained.

"Golden aura?" Histoire asked intrigued.

Majorita nodded. "Yeah. Back when I was in the Lost, My big sister had me watch her destroy Netherworlds one after another." She explained. "But then one time we met this woman who was travelling the Netherworlds, who ordered the Lost to stop attacking. Big sis didn't like her, so she tried to kill her of course, but she ended up easily defeated."

"Interesting, so this woman can use golden aura, and Koralina is weak to that." Christo contemplated. "She could prove a great asset to the rebel army."

"Do you know the woman's name?" Histoire asked.

Majorita nodded. "Yep. That woman is Oralia, the Sacred Aura."

Everyone but Christo's and Zeroken's eyes widened. "Did you say Oralia!?" Flandre asked in shock.

"Oh yeah, you told me that the Sacred Aura, Oralia, was your idol, right?" Zeroken asked in remembrance.

Majorita smiled. "Of course. She's the reason I trained myself to use aura. I want to be as strong as her one day."

"I see..." Yukari nodded in understanding.

"Um, I'm sorry, but who is Oralia?" Christo asked.

Everyone but Killia and Karisima turned to Christo wide eyed with shock. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ORALIA!? JUST WHO ARE YOU!?" Xion yelled.

"DUDE! HAS YOUR NETHERWORLD BEEN LIVING UNDER A TITANOUS ROCK!?" Sora yelled.

"Now I worry about you, Christo." Reimu sweatdropped.

"Oralia, the Sacred Aura, is a lone demon who has protected many Netherworlds from destruction." Karisima explained. "She is known around the Netherworlds for defeating many of the Lost's Demon Generals, including Bloodis...and she is also my mother."

"YOUR MOTHER!?" Everyone yelled wide eyed.

Even Killia was surprised. "You've never told that your mother was the Sacred Aura."

"You weren't interested at the time." Karisima pointed out.

"So, you are the daughter of Oralia, the Sacred Aura who is capable of defeating Demon General Bloodis." Christo said before smiling. "It's no wonder how you are so strong. Plus, if you can defeat Demon Emperor Void Dark, then Oralia is no doubt able to do the same thing."

"I never knew you are my idol's daughter! That makes you even more cool!" Majorita exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

"Now now, there is no need for you guys to treat me like a famous person. After all, we're allies." Karisima said.

"Sorry about that." Kairi chuckled, before turning back to Majorita. "So, anything else to note about her? Koralina, I mean." Majorita thought for a bit before she remembered something and started giggling. "...What's so funny?"

"She told me not to tell anyone this, but she actually has a crush on Demon Emperor Void Dark." Majorita giggled.

Everyone was surprised for a second before the girls started giggling. "Really? I never knew that." Zeroken smirked.

"Aw, Koralina is fighting under love. How cute." Yuyuko giggled.

"I might just tease her with this next time we meet her." Yukari smirked.

 **End BGM**

 _With Koralina..._

Koralina appeared in a Netherworld when she started blushing a bit. _Why do I have this feeling someone knows about my crush on Lord Void Dark?_ She thought.

 _Back with the heroes..._

 **Another Side, Another Story (Kingdom Hearts II)  
**

"Alright, then let's get going. Where did the rest of the spears land?" Red Magnus asked.

"...From the Prinnies information, we have located one of them." Seraphina said, though she looked saddened.

"What's wrong, Sera?" Peashy asked. "You look like you wanna say something."

"They say bad things always happen one after another, but this goes beyond mere coincidence..." Histoire sighed. "It's Usalia's homeworld...Toto Bunny."

Usalia's and Majorita's eyes widened. "Toto Bunny..." Majorita said.

"A magical spear is in Toto Bunny...!?" Usalia asked.

"...And if that's not enough, the magical spear is being protected by an army of corpses led by Demon General Koralina." Histoire added.

Red Magnus' eyes widened. "That bitch!?"

Christo nodded. "Yes, this is quite problematic. To destroy the magical spear, we won't be able to avoid fighting her." He said worriedly. "Karisima, Shiria, and Angela can handle her, but she has far more strength at her disposal than the rest of us do."

"You seem to have forgotten that Koralina was one of the Demon Generals we beat in chapter 9." Angela smirked.

"...Well, that _is_ true."

Red Magnus laughed. "You're forgetting something else, Li'l C-Sto." He smirked. "I can now super handle Koralina with one hand tied behind my back."

"Speaking of which, I remember you talking in chapter 5 about how you could split a Netherworld in half if you regained your original power." Neptune said.

"Yeah! That's a piece of super cake!" Red Magnus smirked. "Oh, does that mean I don't have to face her directly? I could just destroy the Netherworld instead."

Christo's eyes widened. "Th-That's a really large-scale strategy. Destroying the Netherworld... I didn't even consider that." He said before grinning. "Hmmm...it's not a bad idea. You are quite a demon."

"Although I think it's a little extreme..." Karisima sweatdropped.

"What are you talking about, Christo? Aren't you a demon, too?" Angela asked.

"O-Of course. I'm the most demon of any Overlord! I'm just a little more refined."

"...Why are you so rattled?" Angela asked confused.

Red Magnus laughed. "Well, imagination is what really matters! Okay then, just let me get ready!"

Majorita's eyes widened. "W-Wait a second, everyone! Please don't destroy Toto Bunny!" She pleaded.

"That's right! Toto Bunny is Usalia's homeworld! Oh, Usalia's gonna be sad...if it's gone, plip!" Usalia told them.

Seraphina laughed. "Relax, you two, he was just joking." She said. "Splitting a Netherworld in half? Do you really think a musclehead could have that kind of power?"

"I wouldn't doubt him if I were you, Seraphina. Remember Red Magnus' Super Damage Lord?" Noire reminded. "He was only holding back so he would only destroy the Lost Elite Squad Leader and not the entirety of Scorching Flame."

Seraphina paused. "...He was?"

Noire smiled. "But relax. Like you said, he was just joking."

"But don't you think you took your joke a little too far, Old Man Magnus?" Zeroken asked, but found Red Magnus contemplating. "...Whoa, whoa. Were you really going to destroy it?" Zeroken frowned. "Those aspects of your personality haven't grown at all." And Red Magnus punched Zeroken away again.

"I understand why Usalia doesn't want Toto Bunny destroyed, but what about you, Majorita?" Youmu asked.

"Well, you all know that I can't remember much about my past, right?" Majorita asked.

"Ah, that's right. Killia told us between chapters you can't remember anything before you joined the Lost." Neptune said.

"You see, Usalia and I have some strange connection between us, and Usalia's homeworld, Toto Bunny... I feel like I have some sort of connection with that Netherworld, too." Majorita explained.

Karisima was able to put the pieces together. "I see. You think the answer to your missing past is in Toto Bunny."

Majorita nodded. "Yeah."

"Don't worry, you two, we protect Netherworlds. That's why we fight." Killia smiled assuringly.

Usalia smiled back. "Killia..."

"Whether it's Koralina, Bloodis, Maleficent, or any other Demon General who awaits us, it doesn't change what we have to do." Killia said. "We'll destroy every single magical spear that Void Dark has launched."

 **End BGM**

 _In Toto Bunny..._

 **Riku**

Everyone arrived in Toto Bunny, Usalia and Majorita running ahead of the group as they looked around to find it surprisingly unharmed. "So this is Usalia's homeworld, Toto Bunny..." Vert said.

"Unlike Scorching Flame, it doesn't have any signs of battle damage." Histoire said.

"Toto Bunny is a peaceful land for demons who prefer peace, plip." Usalia explained. "When Koralina and her Lost soldiers invaded, they didn't resist. They obeyed her orders." She said sadly.

"...Christo, do you know where the magical spear landed?" Shiria asked.

"According to my Clairvoyance, the spear hit the center of the castle." Christo told them.

Usalia jumped wide eyed. "...Plip!?"

Riku noticed something. "Looks like he's for real. Look at that." He pointed as everyone turned and saw the Magical Spear from a distance, with Koralina and a bunch of corpses guarding it.

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

From a distance, Koralina also saw the heroes. "Hm? Is that the rebel army?" Koralina wondered before smirking. "This is great... My opportunity to one-up Bloodis." Koralina giggled. "My habitually outstanding behavior has been so great, good luck is rushing to be at my side. It's time for payback after what happened in Leanbox!"

"KORALINA! DON'T TRESPASS INTO OUR CASTLE!" Usalia yelled, running up but then tripping and grunting.

Everyone ran up to Usalia's side as Majorita helped her back up, while an anime tic mark appeared on Red Magnus' head. "That bitch! There she is!" He exclaimed.

"Since she's already spotted us, we have no choice but to go guns ablazing." Killia said.

Christo sighed. "I wish we had a more thought out strategy, but it can't be helped. It seems like it's back to our usual routine." He said, and then a bunch of corpses appeared in front of the group.

"Looks like we're gonna be facing a lot of corpses this chapter." Neptune said, glaring at the corpses.

"At this point, I am just about used to your fourth wall breaking." Yukari sweatdropped.

"...Anyway, can somebody do something about the smell?" Seraphina asked with a disgusted look while pinching her nose.

Usalia glared as she walked up in front of the group. "I won't...! I won't forgive her, plip!" Usalia exclaimed.

Karisima looked at Usalia worriedly. "Usalia?"

An anime tic mark appeared on Usalia's head. "My home, my people, my mother and father... She took everything away from me...!" She clenched her fists. "And on top of that, now she's trying to take Toto Bunny's energy...? NEVER! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HER, PLIP!" Usalia yelled.

Majorita backed away from Usalia and sweatdropped. "I-I understand how you feel, Usalia, but let's calm down a bit, okay?" She asked. "Acting out of anger is dangerous. You'll be falling for big sister's trick."

An anime tic mark appeared on Usalia's head again. "There is no way I can calm down! Usalia...hates her very, very, very much and wants to get revenge, plip!" She exclaimed as she ran up and swung her pounder at a corpse to destroy it.

"Wait, Usalia!" Killia said, but Usalia had already summoned her yellow Prinny and went into battle position as Killia grunted. "C'mon, let's go!" He exclaimed as everyone else took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Rigid Paradise (Touhou 13: Ten Desires)**

Majorita used Cross Aura on a Zombie, taking it out, before jumping up to dodge another Zombie's Rotten Headbutt and then destroying it with Omega Fire as Red Magnus crushed three more Zombies with Giant Body Slam.

A Zombie used Zombie Tornado on Neptune and Youmu, knocking them into the air, but both recovered as Youmu flew back down and slashed the Zombie into the air, and then Neptune finished it off with Victory Slash as Yukari and Yuyuko used Boundary of Life and Death to kill five more Zombies and a Chimera.

Noire used Tornado Sword on a Zombie, taking it out, but then she found herself unable to move as she looked to see a Chimera using Soul Bind on her, but Shiria rushed in front of her and fired a slash wave, cancelling the attack, and then using Devil's Eye to destroy the Chimera, freeing Noire from the bind.

"Thanks, Shiria." Noire smiled, before entering Revenge Mode and activating Black Maximum Drive, transforming into Next Black, and then she used Killer Spin to kill a Zombie. "I feel like there's a pun in this line somewhere..."

A Zombie entered Revenge Mode and used Rotten Headbutt on Angela, but she used her wing to fly into the air, and then used Zielregen to destroy the Zombie, and then entered Revenge Mode and activated Infallible Azaroth, and used Chaotic X Circle on four Zombies, ingoring their defenses and utterly destroying them as Usalia used Flatty Dance to kill the last Zombie.

 **End BGM**

 _After the battle..._

 **Another Side, Another Story**

Usalia was on her knees, her berserker form flashing as she growled before letting out a yell.

"S-Sir Killia! Usalia is acting weird...! She ran out of curry!" Seraphina exclaimed worry.

"It's alright! I knew this would happen..." Killia said, before he took out a whole pot of curry. "I PREPARED A LOT OF CURRY!"

Everyone sweatdropped. "Th-That's my Sir Killia! And in a pot, too? How dynamic! Your style is simply enchanting." Seraphina smiled.

"As always, where do you hide that stuff?" Youmu asked. "With that much curry, Lady Yuyuko would've smelt it from a mile away."

"Heh, don't you know, Youmu? The word 'impossible' isn't in bro's vocabulary!" Zeroken smirked.

"Well, I'd say it's more incomprehensible than impossible, but we don't need to discuss such precise details. Let's give this to Usalia." Histoire said.

"Zeroken, bring Usalia over here!" Killia ordered.

"Alright! Leave it to me!" Zeroken smiled as he walked to Usalia. "Here we go." He said as picked her up. "Here she is." He said as he threw her into the pot of curry.

Usalia gurgled as she ate the curry, causing everyone to sweatdrop as Usalia wiggled and popped out of the pot, sighing and then coughing. "I-I almost choked. That would have been death by curry, plip!" She exclaimed.

 **Riku**

"How are you doing, Usalia? Have you cooled off a bit?" Karisima asked.

Usalia smiled. "The curry warmed me up, but my spasms have calmed down."

Karisima shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. I understand you hatred of Koralina, but don't let it drive you to do anything reckless." She said worriedly.

Usalia frowned. "Ah... I-I'm sorry, plip."

"Don't rush yourself. We're all heading in the same direction." Killia said. "We're all heading toward the people we want to get revenge against, so you don't need to carry everything on your shoulders."

Usalia was silent for a moment before nodding. "You're right, plip... I'm sorry for making you guys worry."

"...Well, I'm not one to talk."

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Another Side, Another Story**

The heroes continued on through Toto Bunny when they found themselves at the castle courtyard. "Isn't this the courtyard of the castle?" Reimu asked.

"It looks more like a garden than a courtyard..." Youmu said as everyone saw something growing from the ground.

"Looks like they were growing crops here." Killia said as he looked to see what was growing. "Are these carrots?"

"Carrots...? Yuck, I hate carrots." Zeroken said in disgust.

Seraphina laughed. "What a childish opinion..."

"They look really delicious." Yuyuko drooled as Youmu tried to prevent her from eating any of the carrots.

Yukari giggled. "Well, since we're here, why don't we take some home and put them in the curry!" She suggested.

"I-I don't want carrots!" Usalia suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone turned to Usalia confused. "Huh? Do you not like carrots?" Remilia asked. "How unexpected... I've heard that the citizens of Toto Bunny love carrots."

"Y-You're mistaken if you believe that all rabbits like carrots, plip!"

Zeroken nodded. "Yeah! I don't understand why people eat those disgusting carrots!" He exclaimed.

"C-Carrots aren't disgusting, plip."

This confused everyone even more. "You don't like carrots, but you don't think they're disgusting? Is this some kind of riddle?" Meiling asked.

Usalia looked saddened. "If I don't keep reminding myself that I don't like carrots, I'll only cause more trouble for everyone, plip..."

"What do you mean?" Killia asked.

Majorita then remember something. "Oh, that's right!" She exclaimed.

"This is just about the third thing you remembered this chapter, Majy." Neptune said. "So, what is it this time?"

"You guys know that the spell big sis placed on Usalia makes her do what she hates the most to suppress it, right?" Majorita asked, everyone nodding in response. "Well, if Usalia was to do something she likes, eating carrots in this case, it would accelerate the effects of the spell." She explained.

This caught everyone's attention. "So eating curry, which Usalia hated, delays the effects of the spell, and eating carrots, which Usalia loved, accelerates it." Blanc said. "That bitch, Koralina... When it comes to making someone's life miserable, she's number one."

"I had no idea, Usalia. You're so small, but you have so many tough problems to deal with." Remilia said, sympathetically.

"I-I'm okay, plip. I'm...used to it now." Usalia assured. "My mother and father must have had it way worse than Usalia." She became saddened. "They obeyed Koralina, having to work day and night for Usalia's sake. If I was stronger and had it together more, I wouldn't have clumsily let her cast that spell on me..." Tears started forming in her eyes as she fell to her knees. "It's all Usalia's fault, plip. All of it... It's...all..." Usalia sobbed. "I bet my mother and father really hate me, plip."

Everyone looked at Usalia sympathetically, before noticing Lost Soldiers approaching them. "Usalia, crying about it isn't going to solve anything." Killia said. "First, you have to take care of these corpses, who are entering you castle with their shoes on."

Usalia immediately stood up. "U-Usalia isn't crying, plip!" She exclaimed.

Killia smirked. "Hmph, that's the spirit."

"Hmm..." Neptune said with a look.

"What's wrong, Neptune?" Seraphina asked.

"Killia said 'corpses', but there is two enemies that don't fit that category." Neptune pointed at the Professors. "They're probably going to be the only non-corpse enemy besides Koralina that we're gonna face."

"Not the only one." Noire said, pointing into the sky as everyone saw Mothmen, flying down towards them.

"Huh, so there is a bit of variety this time."

"Usalia has to be strong until I get revenge for my parents...!" Usalia said determined as everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Rigid Paradise**

A Mothman used Wind on Majorita, but she dodged and countered with Omega Wind, destroying it, before turning around and conjuring a shield with her aura to block a Zombie's Rotten Headbutt and then pushing it back, knocking it into an Professor as Vert took out them out with Phoenix Valor.

Zeroken used Rising Domination on another Professor, taking her out, and then jumped back to avoid a Mothman's Wind before taking it out with his Exploding Tiger, and then used Avidya Holy Water to defeat a Zombie.

Seraphina used Battle Orchestra on two Mothmans, obliterating them, before she entered Revenge Mode and activated Balor Gaze on a Zombie, and then ordered it to use Zombie Tornado on the remaining Professor as Meiling finished them both off with Earth-moving Star Bullet.

Usalia used Assault Circus on two more Zombies, destroying them as she was panting heavily. "U-Usalia won't lose, plip!" She exclaimed, and then the last Zombie used Rotten Headbutt on her, but she immediately recovered and used Giga Fire, to destroy the Zombie.

 **Riku**

"Hey, Li'l Usa! Don't push yourself too hard! You don't wanna die before you can get revenge." Red Magnus said.

Flandre nodded. "We're right here with you, Usalia. Don't try to shoulder everything yourself."

"No...I can't stop now! My mother and father suffered way more than this!" Usalia exclaimed. "Usalia has to step it up... If I don't, then I can't...! I can't give any excuses to those who died for me!"

Everyone looked at her sympathetically, except Christo, who sweatdropped. "Why are you painting yourself into a corner? Usalia' aren't you a demon?" Christo asked as everyone turned to him. "Aren't demons-no, demons definitely kick others out of their way. That is what they're like, right?"

Usalia's eyes widened in shock. "A DEMON CAN'T TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR THEIR LOVED ONES' DEATHS!?" She yelled.

"I-I didn't say that, but..."

"Even demons get sad when they lose their loved ones! There are times when they can't stop hating themselves!"

Christo backed away a bit. _What is going on? Aren't demons supposed to be foolishly cunning organisms...?_ He thought. _But...what is this...?_

"Usalia, don't blame yourself. I don't your family would have wanted you to do that." Karisima said.

"B-But..." Usalia said. "But Usalia won't blame anyone for pointing fingers at me. It's hard not to except their blame, plip." She became saddened. "The only way I'm allowed to live on is if I constantly blame myself."

Everyone once again looked at her sympathetically as Karisima knelt down and put a hand on Usalia's shoulder. "Do you think your family, who risked their lives for you, would have hoped that you'd live your life like that?" She asked.

"...H-How should I know, plip!?" Usalia let her head fall. "No matter how much, I'd like to check with them, I can't anymore..."

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Another Side, Another Story**

Everyone continued walking through Toto Bunny as Seraphina looked around at the scenery. "Hmm... It's a splendid castle." She smiled.

"But to a lady from Gorgeous, isn't this like a dog house? Or a rabbit hutch?" Red Magnus chuckled, earning a shot fro Seraphina. "Ouch!"

"You idiot! You really do have zero tact!" Seraphina exclaimed angrily.

"And that second one was kind of offensive. Usalia _is_ a rabbit." Vert pointed out.

Christo turned to Usalia. "Usalia, why do you have to corner yourself so much?" He asked as everyone turned to Usalia before Christo sighed. "Usalia, you are a demon, but you're still a child. It's only natural for your family to have protected your life. It can't be helped."

Usalia was silent for a moment before shaking her head sadly. "No. Usalia has...done something that she can never take back."

Christo blinked. "Something that you can't take back?"

Usalia nodded. "Yes."

 **End BGM**

"It happened right after Koralina cast her spell on me..." Usalia began.

 **Riku**

An image appeared showing Rabbit guards watching Usalia eating curry with a disgusted look on her face, tears forming in her eyes. "I hated spicy food, so after the spell was cast on me, I cried every time I had to eat curry." Usalia said, and then the flashback Usalia turned and saw her mother and father walk up to her. "My father and mother tried their best, and put in a lot of effort so that I could eat curry without any problem, plip." The image then showed Usalia eating more curry while pouting.

"But it didn't work... There were times when I acted like a brat, because I didn't want to eat my curry." Usalia continued, an anime tic mark appeared on the flashback Usalia's head as she jumped over the Rabbit guards, and then turning and yelling something. "Usalia was a...very, very bad kid, plip." Usalia ran out of the castle. "But one day..." The image changed again, showing Usalia eating the curry her parents made as her eyes widened. "...the curry my parents made for me was a special sweet curry." Usalia was in thought for a second, before an anime tic mark appeared on her head as she yelled something at her parents, shocking them. "But I was tired of eating curry every day, so I told them it was yucky." Usalia jumped over the rabbit guards again, looking at her parents before running and tripping, causing the guards to worry as she stood up, but she had a saddened look on her face. "To be honest, it was the best curry I've ever had..." Usalia ran out of the castle once again, and then Koralina walked up, having watched the entire thing as she looked at Usalia parent's, who were sweating profusely. "In the end, those were the last words I ever said to my parents." Usalia finished as the flashback ended.

Everyone looked at Usalia sympathetically. "I bet they were really mad about how stubborn I was being, plip..." Usalia said sadly. "Because of their daughter's stubbornness, they were killed... So they must hate me... But no matter how much I regret my stubbornness, I can't apologize to my dead mother and father."

"Is that when you started to like curry?" Karisima asked.

Usalia nodded. "Yes. I swore that I'd eat curry without ever thinking about how yucky it was until I can get revenge for my parents." Usalia smiled. "That's why...I love curry now, plip."

Zeroken wiped a tear from his eye. "Ohhh! What a tear jerker! I now see you in a whole new light!" He smiled.

"See? You should learn from Usalia and try eating a carrot. Show some spirit." Red Magnus told Zeroken.

"The same could be said about you and eggplants, Neptune." Vert smirked.

"Uh...that's not gonna happen." Zeroken and Neptune said, but then Red Magnus and Vert took out a carrot and an eggplant respectively, smirking at the two as they tried to force them to eat it, causing everyone else to sweatdrop as Christo turned away for a moment.

 _Why are they so friendly...?_ Christo thought as Red Magnus and Vert knocked Zeroken and Neptune down. _For demons...especially Overlords, the elite of the elite, to share their heart-touching tales and sympathize with each-other..._ He continued thinking as Red Magnus and Vert shoved the carrot and eggplant into Zeroken's and Neptune's mouths respectively. _...This has to be a bad joke._

 _I assure you, Christo, this is no joke._ Karisima's voice rang. _Remember, not all demons are heartless as you say._

 _...Karisima, you and the people of Legend are the only ones I can understand being like this. But for other demons to be the same way... I'm almost starting to believe your words._ Christo told Karisima through the telepathy.

"More corpses coming our way!" Majorita warned, and right on cue, more corpses appeared as everyone, except Zeroken and Neptune, who were having their respective food problems, took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Rigid Paradise**

A Zombie used Rotten Headbutt on Usalia, but she dodged out of the way and countered by throwing her mallet at the Zombie, knocking it into another Zombie, and then she used Giga Wind to destroy them both.

Majorita used Omega Ice on a Chimera, killing it, before noticing a Zombie preparing to use Ultra Zombeam on her as she quickly jumped into the air to avoid it, and then fired a blast at the Zombie, dealing great damage to it, and then Xion finished it off with Blade Rush.

Red Magnus used Steel Arm Lariat on a Zombie, taking it out, but then noticed more Zombies coming. "Reinforcement, huh?" Red Magnus asked, before going into Revenge Mode and activating Super Universe, and then used Super Damage Lord to take out the reinforcement Zombies.

A Thief used Shotgun Craft on Neptune, who had just recovered along with Zeroken, but she dodged out of the way of the attack and blinked. "Another enemy that's not a Corpse? Huh." Neptune said, before she used Neodimension Slash on take out the Thief.

Karisima slashed into the air with her spear, causing a pillar of light to erupt from under a Chimera, launching it into the air, and then Karisima teleported above it and used Light Pulse to blast it back down and destroy it as Aya used Illusionary Dominance to destroy the last Zombie.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

"Whew! Looks like it's over..." Red Magnus smirked as he turned back to normal.

"Yeah! Let's hurry." Killia said, but then everyone heard ringing coming from Christo.

"Christo, your phone is ringing." Seraphina said.

"...Oh, I'm sorry. Can you guys go on ahead? I'll catch up with you." Christo said.

Everyone nodded and went on ahead as Christo answered his phone. "Hello...?"

"You took so long to answer your phone, I was worried that Void Dark had already killed you." His Superior said.

"...By the tone of your voice, you don't sound very worried."

"No, I'm serious. You're too skeptical, Christo."

"So, what do you want now? I don't have much time to spend on the phone."

"It's nothing major, but I thought I should inform you of something. Just now at the council meeting, hardheaded higher-ups with scary faces decided to destroy all the Netherworlds!"

Christo's eyes widened. "What?"

"They're already making preparations. I've never seen a missile that huge. They're calling it the Anti-Netherworld Annihilation Weapon, Armageddon."

"W-Wait a minute. I don't understand what your talking about."

"Huh? I figured a genius like you would've been able to read between the lines... I'm pretty sure you know better than I do, but isn't Void Dark absorbing energy right now? We're all trembling with fear. So when it was decided to remove the cause of our anxiety, we all agreed with a standing ovation! We decided to destroy the entire Netherworlds, along with Void Dark. Now do you understand?"

"Wait! Everyone agreed? Does that mean you agreed to this, too!? But I'm still here!"

"Yeah, I had no choice. It's better to bend than to break. Besides, we're the only two who know you're there~ If I disagreed, I'd end up like you. They'd probably say, 'You're a spy for Void Dark, too!' I can't look suspicious now, can I?"

Christo shook his head. "No... There's no point, unless I'm the one who eliminates Void Dark. That's the only way I clear the suspicion around me..."

"Right. The only way you can prove that you're not a spy is if you kill him. I guess you better go supersonic, and finish him off, huh? Alright, good luck!"

 **End BGM**

The Superior hung up as Christo put his phone away and let out a heavy sigh. "Dear God..."

 **Riku**

"You know about Armageddon, too, huh?" Angela asked as she walked up to him.

"Angela, you too?"

Angela nodded. "My mother called me and told me the same exact thing." She clenched her fists as she growled in anger. "Those stupid higher-ups... Do they not care for the angels they abandoned in the Netherworlds?"

"It seems we are in quite the predicament. We have to destroy the magical spears fast." Christo said, Angela nodding as the two left to catch up with everyone else.

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Villain of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The group continued on towards the center of the castle, but then Koralina appeared in front of them giggling. "Ah, how wonderful to see garbage like you here. Oh, and the little daughter and my traitorous little sister is with you." She smirked.

"You've got guts, coming up to us all confident even though we beat you up back in Leanbox, bitch." Yukari glared.

Koralina giggled. "It's just good manners to greet your guests, even unwanted ones." She glared at the group. "And by the way, this won't end up like last time." Koralina snapped her fingers, and then Usalia's and Majorita's parents appeared in front of her.

"Mother...! Father...!" Usalia exclaimed.

"Mom! Dad!" Majorita exclaimed.

"Koralina! Let our parents go!" Usalia demanded.

Koralina smirked. "Let them go? Do want me to kill them again? You're such a terrible daughter..."

An anime tic appeared on Usalia's head. "Y-You...!" She growled as she charged ahead, but Killia and Karisima quickly went in front of her.

"Calm down, Usalia. Don't fall for her taunting." Killia told her, Usalia reluctantly stepping back.

Koralina chuckled. "I know what you guys want. You're trying to destroy Lord Void Dark's precious magical spear." She smirked. "Too bad. As long as I'm here, that's impossible."

"I want to ask you something, Koralina. Why does Void Dark want to absorb all this energy?" Christo asked. "He already has quite enough energy. What reason does he have for wanting more?"

Koralina giggled. "Do demons need a reason to desire more power?"

"W-W-Well..."

"I was thinking he was desperate in wanting to defeat Karisima." RED said.

"I guess that's one reason..." Koralina said, rolling her eyes. "But in order to unify the Netherworlds and create a utopia, obviously the more energy you have, the better."

Flandre shook her head. "It's hard to believe that he could be sane. How can he build a Netherworld utopia after murdering countless demons?" She asked.

Koralina stared at them before giving her answer. "Survival of the fittest is common sense in the Netherwo-no, it's common sense anywhere. It's their fault for dying." She shrugged. "If they didn't want to die, then they should've been stronger. Demons who deserve to live will get their utopia." She then shook her head. "Those who don't deserve to live won't make it. It's that simple."

An anime tic mark appeared on Usalia's head. "That's wrong, plip!" Usalia exclaimed.

"Those who survive can decide whether it's wrong or right. That's how the Netherworlds work. That's the kind of society we live in." She stared at Usalia. "What would a kid who grew up at her naïve parents' loving side know about anything?"

Red Magnus growled. "You're just pompously pushing your own agenda, saying how life's sour and harsh!" He exclaimed.

Seraphina sweatdropped. "She didn't say either of those words..."

"Today will be the day when I finally punish you really harshly! Super prepare yourself, Koralina!"

Koralina sighed. "You, again... The muscle gorilla..."

"Wouldn't muscle gorilla fit more to the description of Donkey Kong?" Noire asked.

Red Magnus smirked. "Heh! Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you complimented me!"

Noire facepalmed. "That wasn't even a compliment."

"I owe you big time. Since this is the last time I'll get to see you, I'll pay it all in full with super interest!"

Koralina giggled. "Don't be so hasty. First, the opening act." Koralina snapped her fingers again, this time a bunch of Rabbit corpses appeared surrounding everyone as Usalia's eyes widened.

"Those are..." Karisima said.

"The citizens of Toto Bunny! They're the ones who tried to protect this castle from Koralina!" Usalia exclaimed.

Koralina smirked. "How do you like my Overload skill, Broken Faith Magia?"

Shiria raised an eyebrow. "You used it against us back in Leanbox, and you're just _now_ asking about our opinions?"

Seraphina sighed. "It's the same old bullying trick. But...it's very effective." She said.

Christo nodded. "Yes, it's a lean strategy that cuts down an opponent's will to fight. What a terrifying Overload skill..."

"What will you do now? If they're in your way, you should destroy them. They're only corpses after all."

An anime tic mark appeared on Usalia's head. "S-Stop joking around!" She exclaimed.

Koralina smirked. "Obey or die. If you choose to obey, I'll let you join my corpses." She giggled, as Usalia's and Majorita's parents disappeared, Usalia's and Majorita's eyes widening as Koralina turned to leave, leaving more Rabbit corpses where the parents were.

"W-Wait!" Usalia exclaimed, before she thought of something and smirked. "Oh, before you leave, Koralina, I was told you have a crush on certain Demon Emperor, plip."

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts)**

Koralina went wide eyed and quickly turned back to them, blushing furiously. "Wh-Who told you that!?" She exclaimed, before noticing Majorita giggling. "OH, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"I couldn't resist telling them." Majorita continued to giggle.

Everyone smirked. "So, you've been fighting all this time so that you can get Void Dark to understand that you love him." Yukari teased.

"For killing so many demons, you have a surprisingly cute side." Seraphina giggled.

"Just make sure you don't kill too many demons, otherwise there will be hardly any that will attend to your potential wedding." Histoire chuckled.

 **Face It!**

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Koralina yelled, her face getting redder and redder as she glared at the group. "Now I really hope you guys destroy these corpses, because I wanna end you all personally!" She exclaimed before disappearing.

"I've always wanted to tease her." Yukari smirked, and then everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Rigid Paradise**

A Corpse Rabbit used Double Usa Swipe on Zeroken, but he dodged the slashes and countered with Hurricane Blow, sending it right to Blanc, who used Gefahrlichtern to take it out.

Riku used Chaos Blade on two more Corpse Rabbits, taking them out, before seeing carrot missiles circling around him as another Corpse Rabbit used Carrot Funnel, but Riku put up a dark barrier to protect himself from the full attack, and then used Neodimension Slash to defeat the Corpse Rabbit.

Remilia used Divine Trident on three more Corpse Rabbits, taking out all but one of them as the surviving Corpse Rabbit used Double Usa Slash, but Sakuya appeared in front of Remilia and blocked the attack and then countered with Blade Rush to defeat it, and then Remilia entered Revenge Mode and activated Millenium Vampire, and then used Scarlet Gensokyo to defeat five more Corpse Rabbits.

Majorita used Cross Aura on another Corpse Rabbit, taking it out as Usalia dodged the last Corpse Rabbit's Carrot Funnel and defeated it with Flatty Dance.

 **Riku**

An anime tic mark appeared on Lea's head. "That Koralina girl... She always leaves us with a bad taste." He said annoyed as all but one Corpse Rabbit turned into space dust, the last one standing up and slowly walking up to Usalia as Usalia's eyes widened.

"Is it after Usalia...?" Sora asked.

RED ran in front of Usalia. "It's still alive... No, it's a corpse, so it's dead. Or maybe not... Anyway, they're still tough..." RED said as she took out her disc. "You guys leave this one to me. I'll take it out in a snap-"

"Hold on, RED." Neptune said, stopping RED's attack midway, causing her to nearly trip as she sweatdropped and turned to Neptune.

"Why'd my CPU wifey stop me?"

"Master...U...sa..." The Corpse Rabbit moaned.

Usalia's eyes widened as she approached the corpse. "I-I'm here! Usalia is right here, plip!" She exclaimed.

"Take...this..." The Corpse Rabbit said, walking up to Usalia and giving her a letter.

Usalia looked at the letter wide eyed. "This is...a letter from my father...?"

"...I'm...glad..." Those were the last words the Corpse Rabbit said before it turned into space dust, leaving everyone saddened.

"Looks like it used the last of it's energy to give you that letter." Karisima said.

"A corpse that had its own will... Are Koralina's powers weakening?" Angela wondered as Usalia stared at the letter.

"What does the letter say? Read it, Li'l Usa." Red Magnus said.

Usalia opened the letter and took out some sort of recipe. "This is...the recipe to the special sweet curry, plip." Usalia said. "...The curry that I told my parents was yucky."

"Is it just the recipe? There isn't any message written on it?" Zeroken asked as Usalia flipped the recipe around, seeing nothing written on the back before nodding. "...The fact that their final letter was a recipe is kinda disconcerting."

"Usalia, can you let me see that?" Killia asked, Usalia handing him the recipe as he looked at it and then his eyes widened. "Th-This is...!"

"My, it's rare to see Sir Killia this surprised. Did you find a secret code?" Seraphina asked.

Killia nodded. "Yes, I did. At least...you could say that this is a code of sorts."

Usalia's eyes widened. "...Huh?"

Killia handed Usalia back the recipe. "The mixture and combination of spices suppress the spiciness, and the mixed vegetables bring the sweetness out to its limits..." He began to explain. "This recipe was made specifically for children who hate curry. It's a crystallization of hard work and wisdom... The spices are suppressed, but it's uniquely made so that even a child could understand the taste of curry... They most likely tried and failed many times. They must've had great tenacity-no, love, to get it to this point."

"For their daughter...Usalia, to live a happier life, they worked hard till the very end." Xion said.

Usalia turned away and stared at the recipe. "Your parent weren't mad at you. They sure didn't hate you..." Killia said. "They loved you very much. If they didn't lave infinite love for you, then they wouldn't have come up with this recipe."

"Mother... Father..." Usalia said sadly. "That curry actually was good... It was very, very delicious, plip." Usalia walked up, something falling out of the letter as she fell to her knees. "Thanks to that curry, Usalia was able to enjoy curry. Thank you... Thank you very much..."

"I'm glad...Usalia." Seraphina said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"What's up, Sera? Are you gonna cry, too...?" Red Magnus asked, who was also on the verge of crying.

Seraphina blushed and laughed. "What are you talking about? That was such a boring story, I was trying to hide my yawn." She lied.

"Liar." Suika said, wiping tears from her eyes.

Seraphina looked at Red Magnus wide eyed with surprise and grinned. "What about you? Your eyes look watery."

"Sh-Shut up! I-I'm just sweating from my heart!" Red Magnus exclaimed.

"You're lying, too." Suika said.

Zeroken fell to his knees and cried loudly. "Dammit, that's so touching!" He cried, everyone sweatdropping as he stood up and put a hand on Usalia. "Usalia! If there's anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to tell me!"

Usalia stood up and nodded at Zeroken. "Y-Yes, thank you, plip." She smiled as everyone gathered around, except Christo, who turned away.

 _Demons possess love...? This can't be!_ Christo thought as he turned his head and looked at everyone else. _...Aside from Karisima, w_ _hy are these people doing the complete opposite of what I expect them to do?_ Christo shook his head. _Don't let them fool you... You cannot be fooled... They aren't demons._

"Hm?" Karisima wondered, noticing what fell out of the letter and went to pick it up.

Killia turned to Karisima. "What is it, Karisima?" He asked.

"It seems there was something else in the letter." Karisima said as she looked at it. "And it's...a picture of Usalia and Majorita?"

This caught everyone's attention. "Huh?" Majorita asked curiously as she and Usalia went up to Karisima as she handed Usalia the picture as the two looked at it. "When did this picture get taken?"

"I...I don't know, plip." Usalia said confused.

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, Usalia dropped the picture as both she and Majorita clutched their heads, grunting in pain as everyone's eyes widened. "Oh my! Are you two okay!?" Vert exclaimed worriedly.

Memories started flowing through Usalia's and Majorita's minds, and then their eyes widened. "I remember now!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Remember what?" Karisima asked, before figuring it out. "Did you both remember the missing pieces of your pasts?"

Usalia and Majorita nodded. "Yes. Usalia and I actually met before in the past, and we were best friends at the time." Majorita explained, shocking everyone.

 **Memories Returned (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

An image appeared showing Majorita standing in front of a destroyed house, her eyes widened with horror. "I had left for another Netherworld to finish a request from my dad, but when I came back, my entire homeworld was destroyed." Majorita began. "Everything was in ruins, and my house was a total wreck. I thought my entire family had died." Tears started forming in Majorita's eyes. "I had searched everywhere to see if anyone else survived, but there was no one had survived the destruction." The image then showed Majorita crying in a fetal position near a tree.

"That was when I found Majorita crying near a tree." Usalia continued as the Usalia in the flashback walked up and saw Majorita, then walked up to her and asking her what's wrong. Majorita looked up at Usalia teary-eyed and told her about her destroyed homeworld as Usalia's eyes widened. "She told me about her homeworld being destroyed, and that everyone there, including her family, was killed." Usalia thought for a moment before holding her hand out to Majorita. "I offered her to come back with me to Toto Bunny." Majorita thought for a second before nodding, and then the image showed Usalia talking with her parents, Majorita standing beside her. "I told my mother and father the same thing Majorita told me, and asked if she can stay with us in Toto Bunny." Usalia's parents both smiled in acceptance. "My parents happily accepted Majorita." Majorita smiled and happily hugged Usalia, who smiled back returned the hug, and then the image showed Usalia and Majorita walking into a bedroom as Majorita looked around. "They even let us share the same bedroom, so we're always together." The two of them smiled. "That was when our friendship began." The image then showed Usalia and Majorita laughing and playing around Toto Bunny.

"We've had so much fun together. We played games, and had some fun adventures." Majorita continued, and then Usalia tripped and fell, and then Majorita ran up to her side as Usalia picked herself and and looked at her, and then the two continued laughing. "We had hoped that the fun times would never end." The image then showed Usalia and Majorita wandering through a forest. "But then, on one of our adventures..." Suddenly, a bunch of corpses surrounded the two, surprising them. "We were attacked by a bunch of corpses, which were led by my big sister." Koralina then appeared, causing Majorita's eyes to widen. "I had thought my entire family was dead, so you imagine my shock to see her again." Koralina smirked evilly at the two, seeming to be telling Usalia and Majorita something, and then the two went wide eyed. "Unfortunately, it wasn't a nice reunion. She had joined the Lost and is one of Void Dark's Demon Generals. And she came to take me away." The image then showed Usalia being held by two Maids as Koralina prepared a powerful attack.

"Majorita and I tried to run away, but there were too many corpses and I got caught, and Koralina was ready to kill me." Usalia continued as Koralina launched a blast at Usalia, but Majorita ran up and took the blast, Usalia's eyes widening as Majorita was launched to a tree before falling to the ground unmoving. "But Majorita took the blast for me... And I was afraid she was dead..." Tears started falling down Usalia's cheeks as Koralina stared at her unmoving little sister before thinking of something as she ordered a corpse to take Majorita away, the corpse nodding as it picked up Majorita and disappeared with her, and then Koralina towards Usalia, smirking as she took some sort of device out of her pocket. "Koralina had one of her corpses take Majorita back to the Lost's main base, and then took out a memory eraser." Koralina held the memory eraser in front of Usalia's face and pressed the button, and then there was a flash as the image became all white. "Koralina wipe away all the memories I shared with Majorita..." The image then showed Majorita unconscious as she slowly opened her eyes to see Koralina holding the memory eraser right in front of her face.

"Big sis did the same thing to me." Majorita continued as Koralina pressed the device, and then there was another flash as the image was white once again. "She had wiped away all the memories I had with Usalia..." Majorita finished as the flashback faded.

"So you two have been great friends, but Koralina separated the two and wiped away all your memories of each other?" Yukari asked, Usalia and Majorita nodding, and then an anime tic mark appeared on Yukari's head. "Now I have another reason to want to kill her!" She exclaimed angrily.

"I honestly can't forgive her either." Majorita said, clenching her fists. "She separated me from my best friend, and took advantage of my memory loss... I can't let her get away with that."

"Well then, what's say we give her what she deserves?" Reimu asked, everyone nodding as they continued on.

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Another Side, Another Story**

The group was standing near the entrance of the castle. "Alright, now where did that bitch go?" Yukari wondered.

Seraphina looked around. "My, isn't it weird? She's nowhere to be found."

"No, she's definitely here..." Majorita said. "I can sense you, you know. Why don't you just come out?"

Koralina came into view from behind a tree and mocked a playful expression. "Awww, you found me. Great job! Koralina's in trouble!"

"Koralina!" Usalia growled.

"You... Do you think we're idiots, or something?" Red Magnus glared.

Koralina giggled. "I do."

"Let me just get this out in the open... The only around here is this old man!" Noire exclaimed, pointing at Red Magnus.

Koralina giggled. "No, you are all idiots. What else would you call fools who are pointlessly throwing their lives away?"

"It's not up to you to decide whether it's pointless or not. We'll be the judge of that."

"Stubborn... I'll make sure you never open that mouth of your again. Kill and recycle." Koralina snapped her fingers, and Usalia's and Majorita's parents appeared in front of her.

Usalia's and Majorita's eyes widened. "Mother! Father!" Usalia exclaimed.

"Mom! Dad!" Majorita exclaimed.

"Now for the main event. Kill each other." Koralina ordered as the corpse parents begin to advance.

Christo took out his weapon and went into battle position, but noticed that the other weren't doing the same. "What are you all doing!? Hurry up and get ready to fight!" He exclaimed.

"I-I know that, but...when you consider Usalia's and Majorita's feelings... Am I right, everyone?" Sora asked, everyone remained silent, but they knew he was right.

"Why? Aren't you guys...demons!?"

Killia turned to Usalia and Majorita. "...Usalia, Majorita, you two decide what we're gonna do." Killia said. "What ever you choose, we'll support your decision."

Everyone turned to Usalia and Majorita, awaiting their decision. "We..." Usalia began, turning to Majorita before both shook their heads. "We don't want to fight, plip! We love our parents! We...loved them!"

"We're sorry. We're so sorry, everyone..." Majorita said sadly.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Red Magnus nodded. "I get it, Li'l Usa and Li'l Majy." He said, taking out his axe and slamming it into the ground as turned to Usalia's and Majorita's parents. "Hey, Usalia's and Majorita's moms and pops, hit me as much as you want."

Seraphina took out her guns and dropped it to the ground. "It can't be helped. However, I would appreciate it if you only hit this musclehead."

Neptune took out her sword and stuck it into the ground. "If that's what Usalia and Majorita wants, then I'll accept it." Neptune said as everyone but Christo put down their weapons.

"Me too." Plutia said, taking out her doll and dropping it as it hit the ground with a loud thud.

 _What is even in that doll?_ Everyone thought with a sweatdrop.

Zeroken nodded. "Master withstood the torture of the Lost. Then so can I...!" He exclaimed.

Killia sat down and began eating as Karisima took out her spear and pierced it into the ground. "Listen everyone, don't give up. If we can get through this, we'll have a chance of winning."

Koralina saw the group disarm themselves and giggled with a sweatdrop. "You guys really are idiots." She said. "They're corpses. Are you going to be modest and let corpses kill you?"

"I have to agree with Koralina on this one! What's wrong with everyone!?" Christo asked. "At this rate, you really will die! You won't be able to get your revenge! Are you all really okay with that?" Everyone just stood there, not even answering Christo.

"Heh... If you all want to die that badly, then I'll grant your wishes." Koralina smirked. "Kill and recycle. I'll add you all to my collection. Now, kill them!" She ordered, but the corpses refused to respond.

 **Riku**

"H-Huh? What's going on? The corpses aren't following my orders!?" Koralina asked in confusion.

Usalia and Majorita stared at their parents before walking in front of the group. "Mother...? Father...?" Usalia asked.

"Mom...? Dad...?" Majorita asked.

"Usa...lia..." Usalia's father responded.

Usalia's eyes widened. "Father!?"

"You must...fight..." Usalia's father said. "Don't...worry...about...us..."

"Usa... I...love...you..." Usalia's mother said. "Our...beloved daughter..."

"Mother!?"

"Stay strong...Majorita..." Majorita's father said.

Majorita's eyes widened. "Dad!?"

"Keep...fighting..." Majorita's father said.

"We'll...be...alright...Majorita..." Majorita's mother said. "Our...beloved daughter..."

"Mom!?"

"The corpses disobeyed their master...! I-Is this...a miracle!?" Christo asked.

"No, not a miracle. The love Usalia's and Majorita's parents have for their daughters beat out the evil energy." Karisima explained.

"Don't be ridiculous...! Love!?" Koralina growled as energy surged around her. "Corpses should just keep quiet and obey me, like corpses do...!" She floated into the air and charged an attack. "If you love your daughters that much, then I'll turn them into corpses right now! Die, little girls!" Koralina yelled, unleashing a powerful blast at Usalia and Majorita, but the corpse parents jumped in front of them and took the attack as Usalia's and Majorita's eyes widened, the corpses sparking with electricity before they glowed as Usalia and Majorita saw the spirits of their parents for a brief second before the spirits disappeared and the corpses turned into space dust.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" Usalia yelled.

"MOM! DAD!" Majorita yelled.

Usalia and Majorita fell to their knees, tears falling from their eyes as Koralina floated back down and looked at them. "...Why? Why are thy...? Now I'm mad..." Koralina growled, an anime tic mark appeared on her head as she summoned multiple corpses in anger. "I'm so mad... Mad, mad, mad, mad, mad, MAD, MAD, MAD, MAD!"

Everyone picked up their weapons and walked towards Usalia and Majorita. "Usalia... Majorita..." Karisima said softly.

 **End BGM**

Usalia and Majorita didn't answer for a second, before both stood up and wiped away their tears.

 **Will Be Venus (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

"We're alright, Killia. We can fight." Usalia assured. "I'm not lost anymore. I'll defeat Koralina." Usalia was now more determined than ever. "For my mother and father, and Majorita's mother and father, who loved us to the very end! I will defeat Koralina!"

Suddenly, a bright light erupted from Usalia as her eyes widened. "Wh-What's with this annoying light!?" Koralina asked, shielding her eyes.

"This...is the same thing that happened to me!" Red Magnus exclaimed.

Seraphina smiled. "Has the time come for Usalia to awaken her new ability!?"

Killia nodded. "Yeah. All the bad feelings Usalia had regarding her parents were stopping her. But now that they're gone, it's time for new powers to awaken." He said as the evil spell Koralina casted on Usalia disappeared, and a ball of light floated down and entered Usalia as she obtained her new Overload skill.

Koralina's eyes widened in disbelief. "Th-That's impossible...! Not only did she repel my spell, but she turned it into an Overload skill!?"

"You know, I'm really mad that you had made Usalia and I forget each other, big sis." Majorita glared.

"What do you...?" Koralina's eyes widened. "Y-You...regained your memories!?"

Majorita nodded. "But that's not all." Majorita's aura began surging around her. "I'm through letting you take advantage of me. It's time for me to follow my own path. Koralina, we will defeat you! Right here, right now!" Majorita's aura erupted into a pillar, and everyone's eyes widened as it changed to a golden color.

"Th-That's...!"

"Karisima, is that...?" Killia asked.

Karisima nodded. "Yes. Majorita has remembered her forgotten friendship with Usalia, and has overcame Koralina's harsh torture, awakening her true power, and now her aura burns golden with her Netherworld." She said with a smile. "She's like my mother." Another ball of light floated down and entered Majorita as she obtained her new Overload skill.

"Y-You have to be kidding...! My sister... My weak little sister...has become an Overlord of Golden Aura!?" Koralina exclaimed in disbelief, and with a bit of fear in her voice.

Red Magnus walked up beside Usalia and Majorita. "Nice, Li'l Usa and Li'l Majy. But I won't let you have Koralina. I'm gonna finish her!" He exclaimed before thinking about something. "On the other hand...it wouldn't be half bad to work together. Whaddaya two say?" He asked.

Usalia and Majorita nodded. "Yes, we'll defeat her together, plip!" Usalia exclaimed.

"It'll be the strongest trio! Let's super do it!" Majorita exclaimed.

Red Magnus laughed. "You said it! Alright, let's get super rowdy and make some noise!" He exclaimed as everyone prepared their weapons, Koralina now having two Sorcerer Wands, and went into battle position.

 **Rage Awakened (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix)**

Koralina growled and used Necro Wave on Usalia and Majorita, but the two dodged as Majorita used Rising Wave, the attack now golden in aura, dealing great damage to Koralina as she was knocked into the air, but she quickly recovered and was now floating in the air, but then noticed a giant shadow covering her as she looked up as Usalia used Prinnical Meteor, knocking her back down to the ground and into Red Magnus' Wild Crescent.

Noire used Vacuum Slice X on two Zombies, destroying them, and then Shiria came beside her and blocked a Chimera's Mega Star, and then Noire jumped over her and used Infinite Slash to take out the Chimera.

A Zombie used Ultra Zombeam on Histoire, but she floated out of the way of the beam and used Wings of Light, knocking it over to Peashy, who used Purgatory Palm to take it out as Namine used Giga Heal on Plutia, who got hit by a Chimera's Soul Bind as she then countered with Dynamic Moon to defeat the Chimera.

Koralina used Necro Wave again at Majorita, but Majorita made a shield with her golden aura, completely negating the attack, and then fired blasts of now golden aura at Koralina, who grunted in pain as the aura blasts hit her, and then Majorita jumped into the air as Zeroken used Avidya Holy Water, blasting Koralina several feet.

Zombies surrounded Blanc, but she used Gravity Hammer to destroy them all, and then went into Revenge Mode and activated White Maximum Drive, transforming into Next White and then used El Diablo to destroy the approaching Zombies.

A Chimera used Gloomy Tears on Sora and Roxas, but they dodged the attack, and then Sora used Ars Arcanum to deal a lot of damage to the Chimera, and then Roxas finished it off with Rising Heavens as Yuyuko defeated the Maid with Laced with Venom, before going into Revenge Mode and quickly activating Call of the Dead to revive the defeated enemies as Spirits before Koralina, who was also in Revenge Mode, got a chance to activate her Overload.

"Oh come on!" Koralina complained as she had to avoid Mega Ices from Spirits, but then Usalia threw her pounder at Koralina, knocking her to the ground as the pounder then went back to Usalia as she caught it.

"Koralina...! I'll never forgive you!" Usalia shouted.

"Neither will I!" Red Magnus exclaimed as Koralina looked up and quickly rolled out of the way of his Giant Body Slam, and then he got up and glared at Koralina. "I'll lay the crackdown on you!"

Koralina growled, but was then hit by Majorita's Cross Aura as she yelled in pain before standing up and glaring at her as Majorita glared back. "For my parents, Usalia's parents, and Red Magnus' Netherworld... We'll defeat you!" Majorita exclaimed.

"Mother... Father... Please watch me. I'll get revenge for you."

"Usalia, you already are a splendid Overlord." Usalia heard her father's voice say.

"Usalia, my beloved daughter, please be happy." She then heard her mother's voice say.

"W-Was that...?" Usalia wondered, distracting her from Koralina's Draugr King, but Karisima went in front of Usalia and took the hit, taking no damage at all due to her Sacred Barrier Evility as she then countered with Meteor Sky Spear.

"What are you dozing off for!? The fight isn't over yet! Let's go, Li'l Usa!" Red Magnus exclaimed as he went into Revenge Mode and activated Super Universe.

"Y-Yes, Red Magnus!" Usalia nodded before she also entered Revenge Mode. "Overload skill: Murmur of Rage!" Usalia released a blast of energy that covered the area, damaging only Koralina, and then Usalia went into her berserk form, yelling at Koralina before using Berserk Stream.

"Got it!" Majorita nodded as she also entered Revenge Mode. "Overload Skill: Guardian Stigma!" An immense amount of golden aura entered Majorita, before a stigma glowed as Majorita was now flowing with power.

"What good will that do?" Koralina asked as she summoned a Maid as the Maid used Stun on Majorita, and then Koralina followed with Necro Wave, but to her shock, Majorita was still moving as she evaded the attack. "What!?" Koralina exclaimed, before seeing the Maid get defeated by Red Magnus' Super Damage Lord.

"It's over, Koralina!" Majorita exclaimed as her aura flowed around her. " **Golden Aura Storm!** " Majorita's aura erupted into the sky in a pillar as the sky turned gold, and then countless golden aura spheres rained down on Koralina, who grunted in pain as she got hit by the spheres, and then Majorita teleported into the sky and created a huge golden aura blasts and fired it at Koralina, resulting in a gold explosion as Koralina yelled in pain and was now kneeling on the ground.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

Koralina grunted in pain. "I can't... I can't believe this trash... It can't be..." She grunted before falling to the ground unmoving.

Red Magnus turned away. "Panchos, everyone... I've gotten revenge for Scorching Flame." He said.

Majorita also turned away from Koralina. "Mom, Dad... Please rest now..." She said.

Usalia also turned away. "Mother, Father, Usalia can finally..."

Karisima noticed Koralina suddenly get up. "Watch out! She's still alive!" Karisima warned.

The three turned to Koralina wide eyed. "Huh...?" Red Magnus asked.

"Too slow." Koralina said.

Usalia's eyes widened. "Watch out, plip!" She exclaimed, getting in front of Red Magnus and taking the hit, grunting in pain as Koralina injected something into her.

"Usalia!" Killia exclaimed.

"Li'l Usa!" Red Magnus exclaimed.

Koralina backed away and giggled. "How do you like that? The taste of this special vemon... Aren't you becoming weak?" Koralina asked, Usalia moaning in pain.

An anime tic mark appeared on Red Magnus' head. "Y-You! How pissed off do you want me to be...!?" He growled as he ran up and attacked Koralina, but she jumped back to dodge as Usalia fell to her knees, Majorita immediately running to her side.

"You got lucky, muscle gorilla. You were such a stupidly big target, I had to aim for you." Koralina smirked. "But then the little girl who I hate the most dove into it herself. I sure am lucky." She giggled.

Majorita got up and glared at Koralina, her aura flaring in her hands. "You... I WILL KILL YOU!" She yelled.

"You don't have time for that. If you don't treat your friend's wound immediately, she won't last an hour." Koralina shrugged. "Well, it really doesn't matter how much time you have. There's no possible way to neutralize that poison in this Netherworld." Koralina smirked. "At least savor the little time she has left." She giggled before disappearing.

Everyone ran up Usalia. "U-Usalia!? Are you okay!?" Seraphina asked worriedly, but Usalia could only moan in pain.

"Bro, Sis! She'll be fine, right!? You can save her, right!?" Zeroken asked in panic.

Killia grunted. "What should I...?" He asked as Karisima knelt down to Usalia worriedly.

 _"All who disobey Demon Emperor Void Dark shall suffer the pain of death."_

 _It's no exaggeration to say that statement was common knowledge throughout the entire Netherworlds..._

 _But even so, the Netherworlds that rebel against the Lost still fight on bravely._

 ** _Episode 11: The Memorable Special Sweet Curry_**

 ** _END_**

 **End BGM**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1\. Upon regaining her memory and overcoming Koralina's torture, Majorita has gained the power of golden aura, and unlocked her true abilities.**

 **Unique Evility #2:**

 **Golden Aura: Increase ATK and INT by number of allies within 2 spaces x 20%.**

 **Her final unique skill has been unlocked.**

 **Level 70: Golden Aura Storm. Range: Diamond-shape up to 5 spaces. Unleash your into the sky, turning it gold and unleashing countless golden aura spheres at your enemies, ending by firing a huge golden aura blast, causing a huge golden explosion.**

 **Combo Skills:**

 **Aura Crusher. Range: Plus-shape in front. Allies needed: Usalia. Grab onto you friend's weapon and concentrate your aura into it, greatly increasing its size and strength, then smash your enemies with the pounder together, also destroying the ground under.**

 **Apollyon. Range: Diamond-shape in front. Allies needed: Usalia and Red Magnus. Red Magnus grows super giant as Usalia summons two giant pounders for him, and then you concentrate your aura into him, greatly increasing his power and turning the pounders into hammers as Red Magnus then smashes the earth, resulting in a explosion between the two hammers.**

 **Overload: Guardian Stigma. Boosts DEF and RES by 75%, increase all resistances by 50, and nullify all status ailments for 3 turns.**


	12. Netherworld Extinction

_In the pocket Netherworld..._

 **Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Everyone gathered worriedly around Usalia, who was infected by Koralina's venom. "Usalia! Usalia! Please, wake up!" Majorita exclaimed, obviously the most worried out of everyone, but her friend was too weak to answer.

"I-It's no use, bro! She's not responding!" Zeroken said worriedly.

Killia clenched his fists. "Is there...? Is there anything we can do!?" He asked.

 _Usalia, who awoke a new ability, had weakened this much in just a few minutes..._ Christo thought. "She's in danger..." He said out loud.

"We figured she was in danger a minute ago!" Noire exclaimed in panic.

"Hey! Get a hold of yourself, Li'l Usa! Who do you think you are, saving me!? You little...!" Red Magnus said, trying to hold his worry, but was failing miserably as Usalia was turning blue.

"Usalia's face is already turning blue." Seraphina said. "D-Don't tell me...Usalia's young life is slipping away..."

"Stop it, Seraphina Sis! Don't say that!" Zeroken exclaimed.

Tears started forming in Majorita's eyes. "No... She can't..." She sobbed. "We just regained our memories of each other... She's can't die now...!"

Christo thought of something before his face became serious. "...Can everyone just take a few steps back?" He asked, getting everyone attention.

"...Christo?" Karisima asked.

"W-What's gotten into you? Who are you to give me orders!?" Seraphina asked.

"Please move so that I can save Usalia."

As soon as Christo said, everyone immediately gave him room as Christo walked up beside Usalia with his eyes closed. "I didn't expect any of this to happen..." Christo said, before turning to Usalia and emitting a bright light.

 **Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Whoa!? Wh-What's with this light...!?" Zeroken asked in shock.

"Th-This skill...!" Seraphina said.

 _This is...angel magic...!_ Karisima thought as Usalia was surrounded with healing magic, curing her immediately, and then Usalia opened her eyes and sat up.

"H-Huh...?" Usalia wondered as everyone but Christo's eyes widened. "I-It doesn't..." Usalia put a hand on her chest, and then smiled. "...hurt anymore, plip!?"

"Usalia! You're alright!" Majorita exclaimed, hugging her friend, Usalia returning it as everyone else smiled, relieved that Usalia is fine.

Christo let out a relieved sigh. "Looks like it worked." He said as Usalia got off the bed.

"I'm impressed, Li'l C-Sto! What in the red hell did you do!?" Red Magnus asked.

"I-It was nothing. It's just ordinary an-I mean, healing magic." Christo said before smiling. "I was worried that it wasn't going to work, but that turned out to be simple anxiety."

"I don't feel any pain, plip!" Usalia said cheerfully.

"She looks better. It looks like she's perfectly fine." Killia said with a small smile.

"Jeez, talk about malicious, C-Sto. If you have crazy healing magic like that, you shouldn't've held back on it for so long." Neptune smirked.

"...Y-You're right. I haven't used that type of magic in a while, so it took me a while to remember how to do it." Christo said, a bit nervously.

Usalia walked up to Christo and bowed. "Christo! Thank you so much for saving me, plip!" She thanked.

Christo smiled. "...There's no need to thank me. You're an important part of our forces. I had to save you."

Usalia smiled and nodded, and then Seraphina, who had been deep in thought walked up to Christo. "By the way, Christo, there's one thing I don't understand." Seraphina said.

"Wh-What is it?" Christo asked, a little nervous.

"Koralina declared that 'there's no possible way to neutralize that poison in this Netherworld.'" Seraphina explained. "Koralina is an experienced Demon General. That venom wasn't something that could've been cured by ordinary healing magic."

"Well, that's... My magical power is beyond that, because I'm an Overlord."

Seraphina narrowed her eyes. "Hmmm... Is that so?"

"What is it, Sera? You're getting all up in Christo's face. What's your problem with him?" Peashy asked.

"The magic Christo used... It's awfully similar to that of the Angel Magic I've read about in literature."

Everyone's eyes widened. "A-Angel Magic!?" Red Magnus asked.

 _Then he's..._ Karisima thought, but shook it off for later.

Seraphina walked up closer to Christo. "Christo, I highly doubt it, but I must ask... Are you, in fact, an angel?" She asked.

Christo walked back in shock before letting out a laugh. "Me? An angel? Y-You must be joking, right!? That's preposterous! I can't even play along...!" He exclaimed, but everyone gave him a look. "Wh-What's with that look!?"

Usalia walked up to Seraphina. "Seraphina, please leave my savior alone, plip." Usalia said. "If Christo was an angel, there's no way he would've helped a demon like Usalia, plip."

Seraphina nodded. "...That's right. I've never heard of angel helping a demon outside of Legend before..."

"Uh, hellooo! What about me?" Angela asked.

"...You're probably the only exception, considering you're the General of Leanbox."

Killia nodded. "Yeah. Aside from Angela and the angels of Legend, an angel would never help a demon. This man... Christo is a splendid Overlord."

Christo smiled. "Killia...

Majorita walked up to Usalia. "Psst. Usalia. Christo is an angel." Majorita whispered.

Usalia turned to her best friend. "How do you know, plip?" She whispered back.

"After we awakened our new abilities, I gained the power to identify people and know how they feel based on their aura." Majorita explained in a whisper. "And Christo has an angelic around him."

"So he is an angel..."

Majorita nodded. "Yeah, but he doesn't want anyone else to know about it. So for his sake, let's keep it a secret between the two of us." She suggested, Usalia nodding, as everyone left, leaving Karisima and Christo alone.

Karisima walked up to Christo. "Christo..."

"I-Is something wrong, Karisima?" Christo asked nervously.

"...It _is_ you, isn't it?" Karisima asked. "Your clothing and hair are exactly identical, even your name sounds the same."

Christo was shocked for a second, before looking around, see no one else near them, and then nodded. "...You're right, it _is_ me."

 **Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Karisima's eyes widened. "Y-You're back..."

Chirsto smiled. "It's been a while, Divine Overlord Karisima."

Karisima stared at Christo. "I had a feeling it was you when we met at Hakugyokuro, but I was afraid that you may not have recognized me."

"You kept your true power well hidden, but I would never forget your undemonic kindness..."

 _Flashback..._

 _Christo, except without the horns and with angel wings, was panting heavily, beaten and bruised from taking on the giant Ifrit in front of him. "Th-This...is tougher...than I thought..." Christo said as the Ifrit slowly approached him. "It can't... It can't end like this..." Suddenly, a giant beam of light crashed onto the Ifrit, knocking it out. "Wh-What was..." Christo wondered, but then he lost consciousness._

 _Later..._

 _Christo woke up in a hospital room as he sat up from a bed and looked around. "Wh-Where am I...?" He wondered, before locking his eyes in a Cleric._

 _"You're awake. What a relief." The Cleric smiled, but Christo was startled and he fell off the bed with a thud. "Oh my!" She exclaimed, running to the other side of the bed. "Are you alright?"_

 _Christo got up and dusted off his shirt before glancing at the Cleric. "Why are you, a demon, worried over an angel like me?" He asked suspiciously._

 _"Well..."_

 _"Oh, I see you've recovered." A voice said as Karisima walked into the room._

 _"Lady Karisima!"_

 _"Karisima?" Christo asked._

 _The Cleric nodded. "Yes. Lady Karisima saved you from a giant Ifrit. You were greatly injured in that fight, so she took you here, and I healed your wounds." She explained._

 _Karisima smiled. "Thank you for the help, Ura."_

 _Ura bowed. "You're welcome. Call me if you need anything else." She said before leaving._

 _Christo watched the Cleric leave before turning to Karisima. "So you saved me?" He asked._

 _Karisima nodded. "Yes. My name is Karisima. I'm the Overlord of Legend." She introduced._

 _Christo's eyes widened. "You're the strongest Overlord I have heard so much about!" He exclaimed. "The Overlord with the second name 'Punisher of Vengeance'!"_

 _Karisima nodded. "You are correct. But I do not wish to fight other Netherworlds, but to protect them, and the people that live there." She explained._

 _"You don't fight to kill other demons?" Christo asked, before eyeing her suspiciously. "Anyway, why would you save me? You're a demon."_

 _Karisima shook her head. "I couldn't just leave you to die to that Ifrit. It wouldn't be right of me."_

 _Christo looked at her before nodding. "...Right. Thank you for rescuing me. Now, if you will excuse me, I must head back to Celestia." He said as he turned to leave. But when he exited the building, he saw something that shocked him greatly._

 _What shocked him was not the fact that Legend had the appearance of an ancient city, but the fact that there were not only demons, but angels living here, too._

 _"Wh-What is this...?"_

 _Karisima walked up beside him. "Every demon in the Netherworlds know Legend as the strongest Netheroworld for its Epic-level security system and equipment. However, there are few demons who also know it as a sanctuary for angels who were exiled or escaped from Celestia because of their hardheaded higher-ups." She explained. "For this reason, Legend has the second name 'The Land Where Demon and Angels Live In Harmony'."_

 _Christo looked and saw that it was true._ _As he walked around the Netherworld with Karisima, everywhere he looked, demons and angels were living peacefully, having friendly conversations, and helping each other out. Some even made families._

 _After the tour, Christo let out a smile. 'It seems I may have had a bit of a misunderstanding.' He thought. 'I always thought that demons push away angels, or anyone else that's in their way, but that appears to be false in this Netherworld.'_

 _'Here in Legend, we treat each other as family.' Karisima's voice rang in his mind, surprising him. 'Whether we are a demon or an angel, we always support each other through whatever hardships we may come across.'_

 _'Um... How are you talking to me through my mind?'_

 _'I am an esper. I can communicate with others via telepathy.' Karisima explained. 'It's usually how I help people who have personal problems.'_

 _Christo chuckled. 'You are a demon, Karisima, but at the same time, you are lika an angel.' He thought, Karisima giggling in response._

 _End Flashback..._

"After that, you left for Celestia, but here you again. Is there a problem?" Karisima asked.

Christo sighed. "I was falsely accused of being a spy for the Demon Emperor. The only way I can clear all the suspicion around me is if I assassinate Void Dark."

Karisima nodded in understanding. "So the reason you decided to form the rebel army..."

Christo nodded. "Yes. I wanted to get revenge on those who tricked me."

 **End BGM**

 _ **Episode 12 - Netherworld Extinction**_

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villain of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Koralina was guarding the magical spear when she noticed Bloodis appearing. "Bloodis...!" Koralina hissed. "What are you doing here? It's my duty to protect this magical spear. I don't have time to deal with you."

"I heard you were severely injured during an encounter with the rebel army." Bloodis said.

"Who the hell is spreading false rumors? I'm not like _you_. _I_ wouldn't have any trouble dealing with those rebels."

"What about Majorita's golden aura?"

Koralina sweatdropped. "...Okay, maybe I had a _bit_ of trouble." She corrected herself before smirking. "But that doesn't matter. I just severely injured one of them with a special venom."

"Usalia, the heir of Toto Bunny, is still alive."

Koralina's eyes widened before she shook her head. "L-Liar...! There's no way to neutralize that poison in this Netherworld!" She glared at Bloodis. "You're lying to me! You're just trying to confuse me...!"

"...You don't believe anyone."

"...Of course I do. The only person I believe is Lord Void Dark, who turned my life around when I was a war orphan." She said, but then heard Bloodis chuckling. "What's so funny!?"

"I thought you believe Lord Void Dark for 'other matters'." Bloodis chuckled.

Koralina started to get nervous. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"One of the Lost Soldiers told me that she overheard you telling your little sister that you have a crush on Lord Void Dark."

Koralina blushed. "...I am going to kill the one who spread that rumor."

"Also, were you really a war orphan when you joined?"

Koralina glared at Bloodis, face still red. "Now what is it?"

"I recall another Lost Soldier saying that Lord Void Dark rescued you, and then you joined the Lost." Bloodis explained, Koralina's eyes widening. "The Lost Soldiers that haven't turned into Heartless because of Maleficent would never go so low as to kill their own parents." Bloodis looked at Koralina. "Tell me, did you really kill your parents, or did a certain Demon God kill them and Lord Void Dark rescued you from him?"

"...L-Like I have to tell you!" Koralina exclaimed, shaking her head and glaring at Bloodis, who remained silent. "If that's all you want to ask me, then get the hell out of my face, Bloodis." She growled.

Bloodis remained silent, before turning to leave. And when he was out of sight, Koralina sighed. "...How does he know all this?" She asked herself.

 **End BGM**

 _Back at the pocket Netherworld..._

 **Another Side, Another Story (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Everyone was prepared to leave when Christo's phone started ringing. "E-Excuse me." Christo sweatdropped.

"We're going to take back Usalia's home. Don't take too long, Christo." Lea said as everyone left for the Dimension Prinny.

Christo answered his phone. "Yes, this is Christo."

"Hello, hello! Long time no see, Christo! How've you been?" Christo's superior asked.

Christo sighed. "It hasn't been that long. Besides, your annoying voice saps my energy..."

"Oh my, that's not good. Want me to teach you a good luck charm that I just came up with?" The superior asked with a laugh. "If you try this at a party, you're sure to be the center of attention."

"...Can I cut you off right there? I mean, like forever."

"What? Are you sure? I have very important information for you."

Christo's eyes widened. "Is it about that Anti-Netherworld Annihilation Weapon...?"

First, I have a question for you, Christo. I have some bad news and some really bad news. Which would you prefer to hear first?"

"My only options are bad news...? Alright...then tell me the really bad news first."

"Good! I just saw the horoscope segment on TV. Your fortune for tomorrow is the worst bad luck." The superior said, Christo mentally sighing. "Indecisiveness will lead to bad results, so be results, so be careful. Also, your lucky person is 'friends,' but you don't have any." The superior laughed.

An anime tic mark appeared on Christo's head. "...Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"No, this fortune is really accurate. You should be careful about being indecisive."

Christo nodded. "Okay, fine. If that's the really bad news, then I bet the regular bad news is just a lame joke or somethin."

"The bad news is that one of the higher-ups discovered that you've escaped, and that you're in the Netherworld, teehee~"

Christo's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"And the Anti-Netherworld Annihilation Weapon, Armageddon, is almost ready to launch toward Void Dark. Usually, all the meetings and paperwork take a while, but when it comes to these types of things, the preparations go really fast."

"W-Wait a second... The higher-ups know that I'm over here, and they're still going to launch missile!?"

"Of course. They came to the conclusion that as Void Dark's spy, there's no reason to help you."

"But I was framed for that! That is completely not fair! Is this truly how angels should act?"

"Unfortunately, that's exactly how we're gonna act. But, there is one way to save yourself."

"Which is?"

"In order for the launch to be successful, we need the location of Void Dark. Christo, you know where he is, don't you? You can see it with your Clairvoyance. Otherwise careful person like you would never have brought up the idea of something like an assassination."

Christo groaned.

"Of course, the higher-ups aren't gonna ask for the location without offering anything in exchange. If you help us, you will prove your innocence, and the shroud of suspicion over you being a spy will be lifted."

An anime tic mark appeared on Christo's head. "Prove my innocence... I WAS INNOCENT FROM THE BEGINNING!"

"But you have no other choice than take this deal. I don't think there's any other way you'll survive. Don't you want to get revenge on those who tricked you? Then you have to survive."

"If you launch the missile, won't the Netherworlds in the area Void Dark all be completely wiped out?"

"Probably, yes. Armageddon packs a huge punch."

"...Can I have a little time to think about this?"

"Sure, but you don't have much time. The deal expires in 24 hours."

Christo nodded. "Alright, 24 hours..."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for a good answer. Ciao." The superior said before hanging up, and then Christo put his phone away and started thinking.

"Why do you look so serious?" Killia asked.

"WHOA!" Christo jumped wide eyed, turning around and seeing the others behind him.

"Why are you panicking like that?" Remilia asked. "I heard something about launching a missile..."

"D-Don't worry, it's nothing. I was coming up with strategies for how to defeat Void Dark, and thought a missile might be a safe bet..."

Seraphina nodded. "What a great idea! You want to mercilessly drop the hammer on Void Dark from beyond his attack range..." Christo nodded in response. "I rather prefer elegantly outrageous strategies, and that one is superb." Seraphina laughed.

"Hmph, from beyond his attack range? A real man would face him toe-to-toe." Red Magnus said.

"Let's worry about our strategies later. While we're arguing like this, he's absorbing the energy of Toto Bunny." Zeroken said.

"Zeroken's right. We need to defeat Koralina first, and free Toto Bunny." Karisima said.

"Thank you very much, everyone, plip!" Usalia smiled. "Please lend Usalia your powers!"

"Right on, Li'l Usa! I owe that bitch a little something, too! I can't stand losing to her all the time." Red Magnus smirked.

Majorita smiled. "Alright, let's pull it together and go get some revenge!" Majorita exclaimed as everyone but Christo, Angela, Neptune and Vert left for Toto Bunny once again.

 **Riku**

"Christo..." Angela said worriedly, walking up to Christo.

"L-Look, it's nothing. Let's just go back to Toto Bunny and defeat Koralina." Christo said.

"...It's about Armageddon, isn't it?" Neptune asked.

"What? How do you know about the Anti-Netherworld Annihilation Weapon?" Christo asked in shock.

"Angela notified us about what the angels in Celestia were doing, and let me say, it aggravates me." Vert said with narrowed eyes. "How could the higher-ups not care about you or the lives of the other angels living in the Netherworlds? I daresay they're more heartless us demons."

Christo had a frown. "So...you know that I'm an angel."

Neptune and Vert nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't change a thing." Neptune said, Christo's eyes widening. "It may not look like it, but I'm one of those few demons that know of the angels living in Legend, and Vert accepted Angela in as Leanbox's General despite her being an angel." Neptune smiled. "We don't really hate angels. Honestly, we more than welcome them."

Christo smiled. "Neptune..." He said, touched by their kindness before nodding. "You're right. Celestia has readied Armageddon to launch at Void Dark, and they need me to pinpoint his location." He explained with a serious look. "The only problem is that the explosion will also destroy all the Netherworlds surrounding Void Dark.

"I see... Did they give you any time to think about it?" Vert asked.

Christo nodded. "Yes. 24 hours."

"Then in 24 hours, we need to defeat Koralina and destroy that magical spear." Neptune said, Christo, Vert, and Angela nodding as the four also left for Toto Bunny.

 **End BGM**

 _In Toto Bunny Castle..._

 **Villain of a Sort**

Zeroken noticed something as soon as the heroes entered Toto Bunny's castle. "Bro! Sis! Is that...!?" He asked, and then everyone looked and saw Bloodis waiting for them.

"B-Bloodis...! This is bad." Christo said.

"Dammit. Void Dark must really wanna protect this magical spear..." Sora said as everyone approached Bloodis.

"I knew you'd come, warriors of the rebel army. I've been waiting." Bloodis said as everyone got into battle position. "Looks like you guys have improved a little." Bloodis' aura surged. "But if that's all you've got, then only Karisima has what it take to challenge Lord Void Dark...!" Bloodis released his aura, causing everyone but Killia, Karisima, Shiria, and Angela to hold their arms in front of them.

Seraphina grunted. "As usual, his power is immense..."

"Heh! His powering up just feels like a gentle breeze against my powering up! I'll take you on!" Red Magnus smirked confidently.

"Wait, Red Magnus. Can you leave this to me and Zeroken?" Killia asked.

"Bro...?" Zeroken titled his head.

"Zeroken, let's do the Final Skill one more time." Killia suggested.

Zeroken nodded. "Alright, bro! Let's bring Master back to his former self!" He exclaimed as he and Killia walked up and went into battle position.

"Oh, so just the two of you are going to face me? You underestimate me." Bloodis smirked.

"Now! Seraphina Sis!"

"Roger~" Seraphina smiled, confusing Bloodis, and then Seraphina shot Bloodis in the ribs, making him grunt in pain and fall to one knee as Seraphina laughed. "Success~ We expected this to happen, so we came up with a brilliant strategy."

"Hmph, so that's the deal." Killia smirked. "Alright, Zeroken! Let's go!"

"Okay, bro!" Zeroken nodded as the two got into position.

"ULTIMATE DEMON TECHNIQUE! FINAL SKILL!" Killia began as the two charged their combo skill.

"AVIDYA HOLY WATER!" Zeroken finished, the two launching the skill, but to everyone but Karisima's shock, Bloodis stood up, withstanding the attack.

"WHAT!?"

"WHAT THE-!?"

"Fool. Did you think I would fall for the same move again?" Bloodis asked.

"B-Bro...!"

"Stay calm! We can push through this!" Killia told Zeroken.

"You...novices!" Bloodis exclaimed, cancelling the attack and knocking the two back as Killia grunted in pain. "A final skill that takes two people to unleash...? Don't make me laugh." Bloodis smirked.

"Don't think it really takes two people to unleash it." Yukari smirked.

"Hm?" Bloodis asked, but then saw Zeroken charging the skill alone.

"ULTIMATE DEMON TECHNIQUE! FINAL SKILL! AVIDYA HOLY WATER!" Zeroken yelled, unleashing the Final Skill he fully perfected, catching Bloodis off-guard and knocking him into a wall.

"Gotcha. Just in case the combo skill didn't do anything, I told Zeroken to use his completed Final Skill." Yukari smirked.

"Clever." Reimu smirked, but then everyone saw Bloodis get back up and walked toward the group.

"I see. So it does _not_ take two people to unleash the skill." Bloodis said, before eyeing Karisima. _You never said that Zeroken mastered the Ultimate Demon Technique, Final Skill, Avidya Holy Water._ He said through his mind.

 _I wanted to make it a surprise._ Karisima told him with a mental giggle.

 _Well, I am very proud of him._ Bloodis mentally grinned before going into battle position. "Alright then, show me how much you've improved." Bloodis said as everyone went into battle position, but then a bunch of Maids appeared.

"Please wait a moment, Lord Demon General Bloodis." One of the Maids said. "The defense of this magical spear was entrusted to my master, Lady Koralina." Bloodis turned to the Maids. "Please leave this matter to us."

Bloodis stared at the Maid. "What do you take them for?" Bloodis asked.

"Huh?"

"In case you do not know, the rebel army has defeated three Demon Generals in Leanbox, one of them being Koralina." Bloodis told her. "Also, one of them is Divine Overlord Karisima, who has defeated Lord Void Dark twice." He added. "If you wish to defeat the rebel army, then you will need my assistance."

The same Maid sweatdropped before nodding. "I-I understand. Thank you for your help, Lord Bloodis." She said, Bloodis nodding and turning back to the heroes as the Maid glared at them. "You must be the outrageous vandals who harmed my master, Lady Koralina, I am sure of it. I will not forgive you. You shall pay for that crime with your lives." She growled as everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Break Free (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Bloodis used Destruction Shot on Karisima, but she created a light barrier to reflect the attack back as Bloodis jumped up to dodge, but the reflected attack did hit a Chimera and a Maid, destroying those two, but then Shiria appeared above Bloodis and slashed him down and into Angela's Fire Dragon Gods, but Bloodis recovered and used Dark Rosario, but the two Generals dodged.

Riku used Dark Firaga on another Maid, destroying her, and then Majorita appeared in front of him and created an aura shield to block another Maid's Shotgun Craft, and then countered with Rising Wave, knocking her into the air as Usalia jumped up and smashed the Maid down with her pounder, and then used Omega Star to destroy her.

Killia used his Exploding Tiger on Bloodis, but Bloodis dodged and and used Purgatory Palm to knock Killia away, but then Namine used Omega Heal on Killia, who then got up and used Phantom Blow as Bloodis dodged again, but then he got hit Zeroken's Rising Domination, knocking him into the air, but he recovered and landed on the ground and used Destruction Shot on Zeroken, but Zeroken used Reflect to send it back, catching Bloodis off-guard again as the Demon General got hit by the reflected attack, and then Killia used Big Bang on Bloodis.

An Eryngi and Chimera both used Magichange and transformed into a bow and a spear for two Maids to use, and then the Maids used Shroom Shot and Darkness Gaze on Neptune, but she avoided the attacks and used 32-bit Mega Blade to destroy the Maids, before entering Revenge Mode and activating Purple Maximum Drive, transforming into Next Purple as Noire also entered Revenge Mode and activated Black Maximum Drive, transforming into Next Black as the two used Neptune Break and Infinite Slash to kill two more Maids.

Red Magnus used Yo-Yo Trick on Bloodis, but Bloodis recovered and entered Revenge Mode, activating Spirited Tempest, and then used Golden Battle Coat, but Karisima got in front of Red Magnus and took the attack, taking no damage because of her Sacred Barrier Evility, and then countering with Tornado Spark, dealing a great amount of damage and causing Bloodis to stagger as Seraphina used Battle Orchestra, blasting him into the wall.

Christo used Omega Fire on two Maids, destroying them as Aya used Magichange and transformed into a spear for Remilia, who entered Revenge Mode and activated Millenium Vampire, and then Remilia used Macro Dive to destroy the remaining two Maids.

Shiria entered Revenge Mode and activated Shitzou's Serenity, allowing her to easily evade Bloodis' Destruction Shot, and then she got behind him and used Devil's Eye, knocking Bloodis back as Angela also entered Revenge Mode and activated Infallible Azaroth, and then followed up with Dark End, Bloodis yelling in pain as Zeroken charged the Final Skill.

"Ultimate Demon Technique! Final Skill! Avidya Holy Water!" Zeroken exclaimed, unleashing the skill at Bloodis, but when the skill ended, Bloodis was no where in sight.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

Seraphina laughed. "She said she won't forgive us, but she wasn't much of an enemy..."

"Where'd Bloodis go?" Red Magnus asked.

"I can't sense his aura in Toto Bunny anymore. He must've escaped." Majorita said.

Zeroken noticed that Killia was silent. "Bro, is something wrong?" Zeroken asked, but Killia didn't respond. "Bro?"

"Our only hope of bringing back Goldion definitely lies within the Final Skill... But...I'm not ready to do it yet." Killia said.

"Wait, the only skill that you haven't mastered is the Final Skill, right?" Zeroken asked before smiling. "Doesn't that pretty much mean you've mastered the Ultimate Demon Technique? You're not a novice."

"Zeroken, did you noticed that you're skills were stronger than before?" Karisima asked, Zeroken nodding in response. "That's because the Ultimate Demon Technique is only mastered when you've learned the Final Skill. Only then will the skills reach their true potential."

"...I see."

"I couldn't learn the Final Skill, so I ran away. I'm a novice. No matter what I do, nothing is going to change that." Killia said.

 _Flashback..._

 **Usual Days (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

 _Killia tried to unleash the Final Skill, but every time, he failed. "Why...? Why won't it activate!?" He asked in frustration._

 _"It appears you are not ready to learn the Final Skill." Goldion said. "But do not rush. Rushing will not solve anything."_

 _Killia grunted in frustration. "Why...!?"_

 _"Now do you understand? If you don't then it means you haven't trained enough."_

 _Killia grunted. "Another lecture..."_

 _"Don't get so irritated, Killia. We are demons. Our hearts are a cluster of evil." Goldion said. "But when you can change your evil heart into a pure heart, that's when the Final Skill will activate."_

 _Killia growled. "This story again... A pure heart? Don't be ridiculous!"_

 _"I'm not being ridiculous. No matter how remarkable your powers are, at this rate, they'll all be put to waste. It's all in your heart. You must open up your heart, Killia."_

 _"Hmph... Your yapping sounds convincing, but aren't you actually just scared?"_

 _"Of what...?"_

 _"You're scared that you're gonna lose to me. That's why you're giving me lame ass reasoning, and won't teach me the Final Skill."_

 _Goldion shook his head. "I wondering what you were going to say. You have a foolish imagination. At this rate, it will be a long time before you learn it."_

 _Killia growled. "Stop holding back and teach me already. Why isn't it activating? What am I missing?"_

 _"I've already given you the answer. Figure the rest out by yourself. That's part of the training."_

 _"If you don't intend to teach me, then I'll force you to teach me!"_

 _"...I have no choice." Goldion said as Killia unleashed the Final Skill, but it was still incomplete as Goldion grunted in pain._

 _"What!?" Killia asked wide eyed as he slowly back away from Goldion, whose ribs were now severely injured. "...Why? Why didn't you dodge it? You could've easily dodged it..."_

 _"You could become the strongest ever... But you should use your fists for the ones you love..." Goldion said. "When you discover the real way to use your fists...you will become...the greatest..." He finished before collapsing to the ground._

 _"I... I..." Killia tried to speak, but was filled with too much guilt and ran._

 _End Flashback..._

"I haven't progressed one bit since then. Like Bloodis said, I'm a novice..." Killia said sadly.

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Rigid Paradise (Touhou 13: Ten Desires)**

Killia used his Hellfire Shot on a Maid, destroying her as Karisima destroyed another Maid with Light Pulse, before she created a Light Barrier to block a Zombie's Ultra Zombeam and then fired a shockwave from her spear, knocking the Zombie into another Maid, and then taking them both out with Radiant Prison.

Another Maid used Thousand Piercings on Majorita and Usalia, but the two dodged the attack, and then Usalia used Flatty Dance to take out the Maid as Majorita fired a barrage of aura blasts at a Corpse Rabbit, greatly damaging it, and then Roxas took it out with Cross Light Slash.

A Wrestler used Yo-Yo Trick on Neptune, but she blocked the attack with her sword. "Hey! You're suppose to be a corpse!" Neptune said, knocking the axe into a wall and then using Vacuum Slice X to kill the Wrestler as Peashy used Hurricane Blow on the other Wreslter, and then turned around and used Purgatory to finish him off.

Christo used Piercing Light on three Zombies, destroying them, before he started panting. "My word, there's no end to this. How many corpses did Koralina put in this castle?" He asked, but his thought was cut off when he saw something that surprised pretty much everyone.

A Maid had gathered energy in her sword and fired a slash wave at Killia, who was too surprised to put up Reflect in time and got blasted into a wall.

"Sir Killia!" Seraphina exclaimed, taking out a Corpse Rabbit with Homing Eraser and then running to his side while Youmu slashed the Maid that attacked Killia, but the Maid blocked the attack and countered with Blade Rush.

 _This corpse is actually pretty tough._ Youmu thought as she got up. "Time to step up my game." She said out loud, going into Revenge Mode and activating Blade of the Overlord, and then she used Floral Nirvana on the Maid, but the Maid recovered, and then a Corpse Rabbit and a Dragon both used Magichange and transformed into two swords for her, and then she slashed Youmu with both swords, but Youmu dodged out of the way. "Okay, apparently she's more skilled than I thought." Youmu said, dodging a Vaccum Slice X, and then unsheathing her smaller sword, which also became enhanced by her Overload skill, and then she ran up and slashed the Maid.

"Are you alright?" Seraphina asked Killia with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That just surprised me." Killia grunted, and then Seraphina used Giga Heal on him. "Who taught you healing magic?"

"Namine." Seraphina answered, before the two dodged a Spear Gate from another Maid and then used Heart Ensemble to take her out.

Christo watched as everyone fought the corpses, but then he heard his phone ring, and then turned away from the battle to answer it. "Yes, this is Christo. I'm currently busy."

"Yoohoo, little Christo. I figured it's about time you made your decision, so I called you." The superior said. "It's 20 hours till the launch of Armageddon! Calculating the time it'll take for you to escape, I figured you've already decided."

"...Yeah, about that, there's something I wanted to ask you about."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Yes, it's true that by using my Clairvoyance, I can pinpoint Void Dark's almost exact location." Christo agreed. "But then there's no need for a weapon of mass destruction, like Armageddon. Using something else would minimize the collateral damage."

"Why would we do that? Don't you think it's weird for an angel to worry about the Netherworlds?"

"Y-You have a point, but..."

"Besides, what do you think would happen if Void Dark survives? Celestia would definitely get counterattacked, right? Using your Clairvoyance to drop Armageddon on Void Dark's head is the only way to be sure."

Christo was silent for a moment.

"Hey, hello? Can ya give me an answer? Remaining silent won't help here."

"...Sorry, please give me a little more time to think."

"Even the fortune told you not to be indecisive. You should decide quick." The superior suggested before hanging.

Christo put his phone away, but he had a troubled look on his face. "Why am I having so much trouble with this?" He asked himself. "If I can take out Void Dark, the suspicion around me will be lifted..." Christo put a hand on his chest. "What is this...feeling in my chest?"

The dual-wielding Maid used Dragon Scissors on RED, but she dodged the attack and threw her disc at her, but the Maid slashed the disc back as RED caught it while Blanc used Getter Ravine to destroy the last Zombie.

The Maid then saw Christo with his back turned and then ran over to him.

"CHRISTO! BEHIND YOU!" Killia yelled.

"Huh?" Christo wondered, turning around as the Maid prepared to slash him, but then a gap opened under her and fired a beam, blasting her into the air as Youmu finished her off with Super Crosslord.

"She was actually a tough opponent." Youmu said.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

"Oh...s-sorry. Thanks for the help." Christo said.

"'Thanks for the help'? WHADDAYA DOING? Why are you just standing there?" Lea asked.

"You obviously seem to be bothered by something. Is the air in the Netherworld not comforting for an angel?" Seraphina asked with a smirk.

Christo shook his head. "No, no, no! Like I said, I'm an Overlord! I really am a demon!" Christo exclaimed.

"Oh, it that so? Forgive me then." Seraphina laughed.

"Is something bothering you, Christo?" Usalia asked. "If you don't mind, I can listen and help you out, plip."

Christo turned away. "...It's nothing."

"Look, Christo, it can't be nothing. Anyone can see you're troubled, just by looking at you." Blanc said.

"Christo probably used a lot of energy when he saved Usalia, so he must be tired." Majorita said before smiling. "He'll feel better in a little while. Until then Usalia and I will protect Christo. Is that okay?"

"Majorita..." Christo said.

Red Magnus thought for a bit before nodding. "...Alright. If you don't want to say it, it's okay." He said. "Men have a secret or two that they don't want anyone to know."

"...I trust those words come from experience." Seraphina laughed.

An anime tic mark appeared on Red Magnus' head. "Shut up. Stop teasing me."

"Christo, I won't ask what's on your mind..." Killia said. "But if something's troubling you, you can trust us."

"He's right, Christo. If you have a problem, you can tell us. We're your allies." Sora smiled.

Christo was silent for a moment before turning around. _Please stop, everyone..._ He thought. _You're all demons. Why are you being so nice to me...? If you were all cold-hearted and evil, like I imagined, then I wouldn't have to think this hard... I... What should I do...?_

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Another Side, Another Story**

Christo's phone rang as he answered it. "Yes, this is Christo." He said.

"It's lucky bonus quiz time! Quick, how many more hours till we launch the Anti-Netherworld Annihilation Weapon, Armageddon?" The superior asked, imitating a timer before doing a buzzer sound. "The correct answer is four hours."

Christo's eyes widened. "Huh!? O-Only four hours You're lying!"

"Well, you did get the lucky bonus quiz wrong."

"Th-That's...just stupid!"

"Stupid? How rude... Like a loving father, I was only trying to push you into making a decision. You have four hours left. You better start evacuating or you won't make it in time."

Christo had a troubled look.

"Hm? Why are you so concerned? Only a couple hundred Netherworlds will be blown up along with Void Dark. What's wrong with that? You can say good-bye to those lowly demons. Aren't you happy?"

"Lowly..." Christo sounded irritated.

"Hm? Are you mad? But you said so, yourself. Demons are lowly. You said you were just using those annoying demons. Use them as pawns, and sacrifice them. That's what you said."

"Th-That _is_ how I used to think, but...! Now they're my allies, and I depend on them in battle...!"

"Hm? Oh, so they're your allies now."

Christo then realized what he said. "U-Uh..." He shook his head. "No, no, no, I simply misspoke. How should I put this...?"

"Well, if that is the case, then I guess you should be troubled. Oh my, so much teen angst. I didn't think I'd ever hear those words from you, Christo... You might actually _be_ a spy..."

"Like I said...!"

The superior laughed. "I'm just kidding. See ya!" The superior said before hanging up.

Christo put his phone away and sighed. "My God...! How did this even happen...!?" He asked himself. "Allies... Demons as my allies... What am I saying...?" Christo then looked ahead and blinked. "By the way... Where _is_ everyone?"

 **End BGM**

 _With the others..._

 **Sacred Distance (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

Everyone looked around, wondering where they were now, although Sora and Riku immediately recognized the place.

"What place in the castle is this?" Blanc asked.

"I don't know. Usalia has never seen this place, plip." Usalia said confused.

"That's because we aren't in the castle anymore-no, we're not even in the real world anymore." Sora said. "This is the Dream World."

"Dream World?" Seraphina tilted her head.

"Sora and I were here on our Mark of Mastery exams, but it turned out to be a trap set up by Xehanort." Riku explained.

"Hey, I just noticed. You two look super different." Red Magnus said.

Sora and Riku looked at themselves and found that Red Magnus was right. They were back to what they looked like when they took the Mark of Mastery.

"Huh. I guess we look like this when we're in the Dream World." Sora said.

"But why are we even here?" Kairi asked.

"It is because of me." A voice said as the group turned and saw a man wearing a black cloak approaching.

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Xemnas!" The Keyblade Wielders and Lea exclaimed, immediately taking out their weapons.

"Greeting, warriors of the rebel army. I am Xemnas, one of Lord Void Dark Demon Generals." Xemnas introduced.

Kairi glared at him. "You're a Demon General, too?" She asked.

"That's correct." Xemnas nodded, and then a bunch of white creautres appeared behind him. "I lead the Nobodies of the Lost Soldiers that Maleficent turned Heartless."

"I figured as much." Karisima said. "As there is a Demon General that commands the Heartless, there should also be Demon General that commands the Nobodies."

"Does anyone notice that we're missing a tactician?" Flandre asked.

Noire blinked and looked around. "Hey, you're right. Christo isn't here."

"A minor nuisance. I will deal with him once I destroy all of you." Xemnas said, electricity surging from his hand as everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **L'Oscurita dell'Ignoto (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

Xemnas teleported to Sora and slashed him with his ethereal blades, but he blocked the attack and used Ars Arcanum, but then Xemnas teleported after the final hit and shot vines at Seraphina, but she recovered and used Toten Kreuz, the explosion knocking him into Usalia's Prinnical Meteor.

A Creeper turned into a sword and slashed Youmu, but she blocked the attack and used Killer Spin to destroy it as Yuyuko used Netherworld Mystery Spot to destroy Dragoons.

A Sorcerer attacked Majorita with its cubes, but she dodged the cubes and used Giga Wind on him, but it didn't do anything as she dodged the cubes again and then this time used Cross Aura on it, destroying the Nobody.

Xemnas created barriers around Killia as Killia jumped over them, but as soon as he did, Xemnas fired lasers at him, but he quickly used Reflect to send the lasers back, surprising Xemnas as his own lasers hit him, and then Killia followed up with Hurricane Blow, knocking him into the air as Angela jumped up and slashed him down, and then she followed up with Rising Heaven, but he recovered and slashed Angela, but she flew up into the air to dodge, and then Sora jumped into the air, a strange pink aura surrounding him as he slammed his Keyblade into the ground, causing a shockwave that knocked Xemnas away.

"What was that?" Angela blinked.

"Flowmotion. It's a power Riku and I use in the Dream World." Sora explained as Roxas used Final Limit on Xemnas.

Riku used Dark Aura on a Berserker, destroying it, before dodging an attack from a Dusk, and Kairi took it out with Holy as Lea used Hellfire Cross to destroy the last Nobody, but then more appeared.

Killia grunted. "Maleficent was probably busy turning the Lost Soldiers into Heartless. There's no end to these things."

"Bro! Look out!" Zeroken warned as Xemnas appeared in front of Killia and prepared to slash him, but then he was suddenly tackled by another creature, but it wasn't a Nobody.

"What was that?" Majorita asked.

"That was a Spirit. An Eaglider." Sora said. "That means..." Sora and Riku turned and saw some of their their Dream Eater friends.

"It looks like the cavalry has arrived." Riku smirked as the Tyranto Rex breathed fire at a Berserker. "They can take care of the Nobodies. Everyone, focus on Xemnas!"

Zeroken nodded and used Rising Gale Kick from behind Xemnas, but he recovered and slashed Zeroken, but Majorita ran in front of him and created a barrier with her aura to block the attack, and then she used Rising Wave, knocking Xemnas into the air, but he recovered and flew towards a collapsed building that was somehow floating.

"You're not getting away!" Sora exclaimed as the heroes chased after him, leaving the Spirits to deal with the lesser Nobodies.

Everyone ran onto the floating collapsed building and saw Xemnas on the other end, raising his arms as he brought up more pieces of destroyed buildings and flung them at the group, but everyone jumped up high to dodge as Sora and Riku used Flowmotion to quickly close the gap, and then the two used Twilight Ragnarok, damaging Xemnas a lot as Neptune ran up and used his Neodimension Slash to knock him off the building, but Xemnas recovered and lifted up another destroyed building piece and threw it at the end of the one the group was on, causing it to tilt.

"Whoa!" Neptune yelped in surprise as everyone was launched up as they were now just floating in the air. "Anyone else weirded out by how we're floating in the air?" She asked.

"Like we couldn't before?" Reimu asked back.

"No, I know you, Yukari, Yuyuko, Youmu, and Suika can fly, but I mean, Noire, Blanc, Vert, and I aren't in our Next Forms-"

"Guys, look out!" Noire interrupted as everyone turned and saw Xemnad lift up five building pieces.

Sora and Riku looked at each other and nodded as Xemnas threw the pieces at the heroes, but Suika smashed them to pieces, and when the white one got close.

"Now! Reality Shift!" Sora and Riku exclaimed at the same time, their Keyblades glowing as everyone saw half Sora's Keyblade and half of Riku's Keyblade combined into one, and then both Sora and Riku grabbed the fusion Keyblade together and slashed the building piece, ending with a downward slash as lines of light flashed and the building piece was cut into pieces.

"Whoa. Nice one." Karisima said impressed, and then there was a flash of light and everyone was back on the building, and then they saw Xemnas stunned as Kairi, Sora, and Riku used Destiny Keys to finish him off.

"Cursed...rebels..." Xemans spoke his last words before fading from existence.

 **End BGM**

"Alright! Another Demon General defeated!" Majorita cheered as she and Usalia high-fived, and then everyone turned and saw the Spirits cheering for their victory.

"Thanks! You guys rock!" Sora smiled, he and Riku waving at them as the group was teleported back to the real world.

 _With Christo..._

 **Another Side, Another Story**

Christo was thinking very hard, so hard that he clutched his head, causing his horns to fall off. "Ah! I just don't know...! What should I do...!?" He asked himself, and then everyone else appeared behind him.

 **End BGM**

Usalia noticed Christo's horns on the ground and picked them up, and then tugged on Christo's shirt lightly. "Christo. Christo! Your horns fell on the ground, plip." She whispered.

Christo turned and saw Usalia with his horns. "Oh, pardon me, I hadn't noticed." He smiled, taking his horns from Usalia and putting them back on. An awkward silence soon followed as Usalia walked back beside Majorita, and then Christo sweatdropped.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh, no, this isn't what it seems." Christo said.

"Oh my?" What isn't what it seems?" Seraphina asked.

"My horns didn't fall of. It was simply an optical illusion."

Blanc looked around the area. "I don't see a Zorua or Zoroark anywhere."

"Nobody said anything about horns..." Seraphina smirked.

"Uhhh..." Christo wasn't sure what to say.

Killia was thinking about something before nodding. "I see. Something must be really troubling you..."

Everyone looked at Killia in confusion. "What do you mean, Sir Killia?" Seraphina asked.

"...There's a type of demon whose horns fall off when they're under a lot of stress." Killia told her. "I forgot what they're called, but sorry, Christo. I didn't know you were one of them."

Christo was surprised that Killia made up an excuse for his sake. "Killia..."

"Bro, is there really a race of demons like that?" Zeroken asked.

"Y-Yeah, of course there is." Killia nodded.

"You shouldn't put yourself under that much stress, plip. Please get some rest, Christo." Usalia said, although she, Majorita, Angela, Neptune, Vert, and Karisima knew what he really was.

Christo nodded. "Thank you very much, but if I don't hurry, Armageddon..."

"Armageddon? Sounds cool! I can't wait to see it!" Red Magnus smirked.

"Uh, no, it's not that..." Christo shook his head. "Ah, forget it! Let's go defeat Koralina!" He said, everyone nodding. "Oh, before I forget. Where were you guys?"

"We had to defeat Xemnas in the Dream World." Sora told him.

"Xemnas?"

"He was the Demon General who commanded who commanded the Nobodies of the Lost Soldiers who turned Heartless." Roxas explained.

Christo nodded in understanding. "I see. And with him gone, the Lost no longer have control of the Nobodies."

"Basically." Roxas smirked.

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Voltage (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

Everyone ran up the stairs to the room where the magical spear was, but then a bunch of corpses appeared in front of the door, forcing them to skid to a halt.

"Damn! We were so close. They crawled out of nowhere." Sora said.

"Quit complaining. Hurry up and get rid of them." Seraphina ordered.

"Alright, leave it to me!" Sora said, giving her a thumbs up...and then an anime tic mark appeared on his head. "...Hold on! You're gonna hafta too, ya know!"

Killia shrugged and shook his head before fixing his gaze on the corpses in front. "Once we get through them, we'll finally be up against Koralina. Don't get careless." He told everyone.

"Alright, then to start things off with a bang, I'm gonna get super ridiculously rowdy!" Red Magnus smirked.

"Yes! This time, Majorita and I will finally get revenge for our parents, plip!" Usalia exclaimed as everyone turned to face the corpses, but Christo backed up a bit.

 _It's very important to get Koralina, but there is actually something far more dire going on..._ Christo thought. _If Armageddon is launched, this place won't be safe either._ _Angela, Neptune, and Vert already know, and I'm very sure Karisima knows also..._ Christo turned away. _I should tell everyone else the truth... But I can't do that without revealing my true identity... In that case I should just escape... Wait, if I could bring myself to do that, then I wouldn't have been so troubled about it..._ Christo mentally sighed. _What has happened to me? My old self would've escaped right away..._ Christo gave a mental groan. _The more I think about it, the more indecisive I become..._ Christo looked at the others. _This is all your guys' fault for not acting like demons! If you were shrewder and more dislikable, then I wouldn't have any problem simply sacrificing you..._ Christo mentally sighed again. _Has there ever been a problem that has given a genius angel from Celestia this much trouble...?_

One of the corpses, which had the appearance of a boy with long hair wearing an attire similar to Shiria, took out a sword with a golden blade and light blue lining down the middle as Shiria immediately recognized the weapon and gasped. "That sword...!"

"Hm?" Histoire asked before recognizing the sword as well. "Hey, Neptune, don't we recognize that sword?"

"What's wrong?" Karisima asked.

"That sword...is Arsia, the sword rumored to hold the power of a divine wind god. And it's wielder...is my younger brother, Ujikoa." Shiria said the last part sadly.

"Your brother?" Vert asked in shock.

"That's your younger brother?" Noire asked wide eyed.

"Ah, I remember him. He challenged me to a duel one day, claiming his sword can beat mine." Neptune said. "Seeing that he wielded the sword rumored to hold the power of the divine wind god, I had high expectations for his power." Neptune sighed. "But, he was far too arrogant... And that arrogance prevented him from bringing out the true potential, which is why he lost to me so easily."

Shiria let out a sad sigh. "I wouldn't blame him. He's been arrogant ever since we obtained our swords." Shiria explained. "He immediately challenged me at the time, wanting to prove his sword was better, but his arrogance lost him the battle. That was when he left home, saying that he'll defeat every sword-wielding Overlord and prove his power. Months had past, and he hadn't yet returned, so I left on a journey to find him. I happened to have come across some of the sword-wielding Overlords he fought, and from what I heard he lost to every one of them."

"And during your journey, you met Bro and Karisima Sis." Zeroken said.

Shiria nodded. "I met Lady Noire and became General of Lastation a few day after my fight with them." She continued. "She allowed me to continue my search for my brother on weekends. She said she heard that someone had challenged Neptune to a duel a month ago, so I went to Hyper Planeptune first. Histoire told me that my brother had arrived there and challenged Neptune, but he lost to her as well. So I had to keep looking, until the day the Lost attacked." Shiria looked at the corpse of her brother with saddened eyes. "And now... I finally know his fate. He was killed by Demon General Koralina, and became one of her corpses..." She finished.

Everyone looked at Shiria sympathetically. "Shiria..." Noire said softly.

"...There is nothing I can do to bring him back. But, we can at least help him rest." Shiria said, everyone nodding and taking out their weapons, and then the other corpses took out their weapons and everyone went into battle position.

 **Below A Deep Vanishing Cloud ~ Mow Down! (Len'en 2: Earthen Miraculous Sword)**

Corpse Ujikao ran and slashed Shiria, but she blocked the attack with her sword and countered back with a slash, but he dodged and used Rising Heavens, but she jumped and countered with Vacuum Slice X, but Corpse Ujikao recovered and the two clashed swords.

A Maid used Mega Ice on Red Magnus, but he dodged the attack and used Yo-Yo Trick to destroy her, and then jumped up to avoid another Maid's Impaler Drop and then destroyed her with Gravity Hammer as Histoire used Tome of Histoire to destroy two more Maids.

Neptune fired a slash wave from her sword, knocking a Zombie into another Zombie, and then used Neodimension Slash to finish them off, and then Vert ran up in front of Neptune and twirled her spear, blocking a Maid's Shotgun Craft, and then Blanc used Omega Ice to destroy the Maid.

Corpse Ujikao used Blade Rush on Shiria, but she blocked the attack and used Swallow's Grace, dealing a great amount of damage to him, but then Corpse Ujikao entered Revenge Mode and used Neodimension Slash, but Shiria also entered Revenge Mode and activated Shitzuo's Serenity, allowing her to easily dodge the attack, and then she used Summer Rain Slash, but Corpse Ujikao recovered and fired a slash wave as Shiria fired a slash wave of her own, causing an explosion.

Aya used Giga Wind on a Corpse Rabbit, taking it out, before flying around and avoiding another Corpse Rabbit's Carrot Funnel, and then she used Magichange and transformed into a spear for Remilia, and then Remilia used Tornado Spark to destroy the Corpse Rabbit as Karisima used Shining Starstorm to destroy the remaining corpses, leaving only the corpse of Ujikao remaining.

Corpse Ujikao slashed Shiria again, but Shiria countered with an uppercut slash, knocking the sword out of his hands. "Rest in peace, little brother." Shiria whispered, before using Swallow's Grace once again to finish him off.

 **End BGM**

Shiria watched sadly as her brother's corpse turned into space dust as everyone else also looked saddened, and then Shiria saw Arsia stuck into the ground and walked over to it. "Arsia, my brother's sword, is all that is left of him." She said. "I suppose...I should at least take it with me, in remembrance of him." She said as she grabbed the sword.

 **Nepgear Theme Ver. V (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

Suddenly both Kurousaki and Arsia glowed, and then a great swirl of brown and sky blue energy surrounded Shiria, shocking everyone. "Shiria!?" Noire asked.

Inside the swirl of energy, Shiria began to hear a voice. " _ **Shiria, I am Arsia, sword of the divine wind god.**_ " The voices said in unison. " _ **I have been waiting for the day you would wield us both, Chosen Wielder. Your brother was arrogant and cared only for power, thus he was not chosen to wield me. You, however, are far different. You used the power of your sword to protect others, and have proved great endurance in your battle against the two strongest Overlords. You have proven yourself worthy to wield both Kurousaki and I. And now that you wield us both, our true powers shall be unleashed.**_ "

The swirl of energy began to subside and a great amount of power filled Shiria as she looked and saw both sword now radiating different colored auras, Kurousaki radiating a brown aura, and Arsia radiating a sky blue aura.

"What just happened?" Angela asked.

Karisima thought for a moment. "It seems Shiria was not chosen to wield just Kurousaki, but she was chosen to wield Arsia as well." She said before smiling. "And now that she has both swords, they have unleashed their true power, thus, bringing out her true potential."

"So she's grown as well? That's great, Shiria." Noire congratulated.

"All right, way to go, Shiria!" Peashy cheered.

Shiria took a moment to comtemplate everything that happened before turning to everyone with a smile. "Thank you, everyone." She said.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

Killia gave a smile before looking ahead. "The magical spear is just up ahead. Koralina is most likely waiting for us there." He said.

"RIGHT! Let's go get her!" Red Magnus exclaimed.

"I'll put an end to this, plip!" Usalia exclaimed.

"This time, she _will_ pay for what's she done!" Majorita exclaimed, her aura flaring in her hands.

"WAIT! Before that, there's something we need to settle..." Killia said.

Everyone turned to Killia, wondering what he's gonna say. _Has he discovered my true identity...!?_ Christo thought nervously.

"I hafta eat." Killia said, and then everyone else anime fell as Killia sat down began eating.

"Hey there, bro. We came all this way and _now_ you've gotta eat?" Zeroken asked.

"I find that quality of yours to never let the situation get to you very charming, but...how can you eat at a time like this?" Seraphina asked.

"Plus, look how much he's eating. Are you going to finish that all by yourself...?" Youmu asked.

"I've been consuming a lot of calories lately... Don't worry, this won't take long. I'll be done in three mintues." Killia said, and then noticed Christo walking up to him. "What's wrong? Do you want some too, Christo?"

"No. I don't have any appetite right now. But, thank you for the offer." Christo said. "By the way, I have something to tell everyone. After this battle with Koralina...I'm thinking of leaving the rebel army."

The news shocked everyone, except Angela, Neptune, Vert, and Karisima, who knew why and were saddened. "Wh-What!? Why!?" Usalia asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you saying all of a sudden!? You're the one who started the rebel army!" Red Magnus pointed out.

"I won't let you leave without my permission. State your reasons." Seraphina ordered.

"...It's an order from my superior. I have to go back immediately." Christo told them.

Red Magnus smirked. "Your superior...? From Certain Giant? Just ignore it!"

"Red Magnus is right. We're demons. Who cares about orders?" Noire smirked.

Christo clenched his fists. "...Please! Just leave me alone!" Christo exclaimed before his face became saddened.

 **Riku**

"...Please don't make this any harder for me than it is right now." Christo said. "You guys are demons... Demons...! Why do you care about others so much!? You all are way too selfless!"

Killia finished eating and stood up. "...That's unfortunate." He said. "I wasn't interested in joining the rebel army to begin with, but before I noticed, I was used to you guys having my back. For me, ever since the day I swore to get revenge, the concept of accepting other has been unthinkable."

Christo remained silent as Killia continued. "You're right, Christo. I used to think that demons were heartless, and couldn't possibly care about others." He said before smiling. "But...demons _do_ have the capacity to care about others. It takes a warm heart, and a pure heart. Some body taught me that."

"Somebody...? Do you mean Goldion or Karisima?" Seraphina.

"I did manage to open his heart a little, but someone else helped with the rest." Karisima explained.

"Christo, you seem to be denying the possibility that demons are capable of caring about others. Is that true?" Killia asked.

Christo's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Killia smiled. "To me, it seems like both you and Karisima care more about the well-being of our allies than the rest of us."

Christo shook his head. "N-No, I don't! _I'm_ caring? That's preposterous..."

"But Killia's right! You saved Usalia's life!" Majorita smiled.

"Th-That's..."

"Christo, can you face your heart one last time?" Killia asked. "And if the answer you come up with doesn't change, then I won't stop you. You can leave the rebel army."

Killia's decision shocked everyone but Karisima. "Whoa, hey, Killia!"" Lea exclaimed.

"Killia, are you certain about that?" Vert asked with concern.

Killia nodded. "Yeah. Christo is different than me. I'm sure he'll find the right answer."

Christo thought about it before nodding. "...I understand. It's true that I'm still confused." He said. "I'll find my answer after the next fight."

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Death License (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Koralina noticed the heroes minus Usalia approaching and smirked. "Have you no shame in coming here?" Koralina asked before giggling. "Who wants to be the next to die from poison?"

Karisima raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" She asked before turning her head. "USALIA!"

"Yes, plip!" Usalia exclaimed as she jumped up and landed next to Majorita.

Koralina's eyes widened. "Th-That can't be!? How could you have survived my venom?" She asked.

"I have strong allies! Your venom doesn't scare me, plip!" Usalia exclaimed bravely.

"Allies...!? You naïve little girl...!"

Majorita and Usalia glared at Koralina. "Koralina! The two of us are gonna get revenge for our parents! It all ends today!" Majorita exclaimed, her aura flaring around her as Usalia took out her pounder...and then everyone saw Red Magnus run up besides Usalia and take out his axe, confusing the two.

"Red Magnus?" Usalia asked.

Red Magnus smirked at the two. "Heh, I'd be a little worried if you two did this by yourselves. Let's be super flashy about ending this!"

Majorita and Usalia grinned. "Roger!" Majorita nodded.

"Alright, plip!" Usalia nodded, and then the three jumped up and attacked Koralina at the same time, but Koralina blocked the attacks with a barrier and injected something in the three as they started turning blue.

"Let's follow! And put an end to this!" Killia ordered, everyone else nodding.

"Right with you, bro!" Zeroken grinned as they went into battle position.

Koralina giggled. "Are you sure? These three are in trouble." She smirked, confusing everyone.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

Suddenly, Usalia, Majorita, and Red Magnus fell to their knees, crying in pain as the heroes' eyes widened. "Wh-What happened? Were they poisoned!?" Seraphina asked worried.

"No, it doesn't seem like it." Killia said.

"Then what is it!?" Neptune asked, really worried.

Histoire's eyes widened. "It's...Koralina's Broken Faith!" She realized.

Koralina smirked. "Bingo. I'm known as the Corpse Master Overlord, but I'm not a necromancer."

"What...?" Killia asked.

"With my Overload skill, Broken Faith Magia... I can freely control my opponents by injecting them with my blood." Koralina explained. "With this ultimate power, I can control corpses and give pain to living beings." Koralina smirked. "I gave these three a tiny dose of if, but it's enough to make them kill each other." Koralina giggled as Usalia, Majorita, and Red Magnus stood up, crying in pain as they prepared to attack each other, Koralina's giggles turning into evil laughter. "Now, kill each other, if you please!" Koralina ordered.

"Usalia! Please get a hold of yourself!" Seraphina exclaimed.

"Come on, Majorita! You have to fight it!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Old Man Magnus! Those two aren't your enemies! They're Usalia and Majorita!" Zeroken exclaimed, but to everyone's confusion, the three didn't move an inch.

 **End BGM**

"...Hm? What happened?" Reimu asked. "They stopped moving..."

"Wh-What are you three doing!? Hurry up and fight each other! Kill each other!" Koralina ordered, but the three didn't listen.

 **Will Be Venus (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

"Looks like that didn't go as planned." Karisima giggled. "Koralina, you may not know, but in this world, there is one power that surpasses even that of an Overlord's It's allies."

Christo's eyes widened. "That's it...! Their strong feelings toward each other are supporting then...!" He smiled.

An anime tic mark appeared on Koralina's head. "A-Allies...!? I won't allow such a power! I won't! I WON'T!" She growled.

Christo walked up to Usalia, Majorita, and Red Magnus. "Koralina, you should simply admit defeat already. You'll never be able to defeat us." Christo said as he emitted a bright light.

"Wh-What is this!? What is this warm light...!?" Koralina wondered, and then Usalia, Majorita, and Red Magnus were covered with healing magic, curing them of Koralina's Overload.

"H-Huh...?" Usalia wondered.

"What's happening to us...?" Red Magnus asked.

"We're being cured of Koralina's Broken Faith..." Majorita said.

"Alright! I knew you could do it, Christo!" Sora cheered as everyone turned to Koralina.

"Why...? My Broken Faith was broken so easily..." Koralina said in disbelief before closing her eyes and thinking. "There is no method for destroying my Broken Faith in the Netherworld. If there could be one, then..." Koralina's eyes opened as she backed away, looking at Christo with wide eyes. "A-ARE YOU AN ANG-"

"...I am Overlord Christo, Chief Tactician of the rebel army." Christo told her, and then Koralina summoned a bunch of corpses as everyone took out their weapons, Shiria now having both Kurousaki and Arsia and Koralina having two Rose Wands this time, and went into battle position.

 **Bitter Sweets (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Red Magnus used Wild Crescent on Koralina, but she jumped back to dodge and then used Mephistoples, but Red Magnus smashed the tombstone, and then Christo used Piercing Light on Koralina, who shielded herself from most of the attack, but got scraped a few times, but then Majorita fired aura golden from behind Koralina, causing her to stagger and drop her guard as Piercing Light hit her, and then she turned around angrily and glared at Majorita before using Necro Wave on her, but she jumped over the attack.

Shiria slashed a Zombie with Kurousaki, and then used Killer Spin with Arsia to finish it off, and then she stabbed the ground with Kuroursaki, causing the ground to rise around her to protect herself from a Maid's Tri-Burst, and then the earth sank back down and Shiria immediately fired a slash wave from Arsia, the slash wave being made of wind as it tore right through the Maid and destroyed her.

A Zombie used Zombie Tornado on Aya, but she flew around the attack and countered with Torii Hurricane, blowing the Zombie into the air, and then Remilia used Spear the Gungnir to destroy the corpse, and then another Zombie used Ultra Zombeam on the two, but Zeroken got in front of them and used Avidya Holy Water, overpowering the zombeam and destroying the Zombie.

Koralina used Necro Wave again on Usalia, but she countered by doing something new.

Usalia coated her pounder in fire magic and threw it like a boomerang, burning through the wave of corpses and hitting the unsuspecting Koralina, knocking her away as well as leaving her with a burn.

"Whoa! Nice one, Usalia." Sora said, impressed. "I never thought you could use Fire Raid."

"I've been practicing." Usalia smirked, and then the two dodged another Necro Wave from Koralina. "Koralina doesn't have very much attacks that she's becoming predictable."

"She doesn't know any magic." Majorita told her, before using Cross Aura on Koralina.

Killia used Hellfire Shot on two Zombies, destroying them, before he jumped to a Maid's Tri-Burst, and then used Reflect to send back the Maid's Shotgun Craft, and then used Rising Domination to take her out as Yukari entered Revenge Mode and used Dynamic Moon to destroy the last corpse, and then noticed Koralina in Revenge Mode and quickly activated Boundary of Vengeance, forcing Koralina righting out of Revenge Mode.

Koralina growled in frustration. "There's no way I'm gonna let pieces of crap like you corner me!" She exclaimed. "This has to be some sort of mistake!"

"You've made so many people suffer. You don't know when to give up..." Red Magnus growled. "You've gone too far. This is over."

"This is for mine and Majorita's parents! I'm gonna pay you back for what you did to the citizens of Toto Bunny, plip!" Usalia exclaimed. "Now Brace yourself!" She yelled, and then she and Red Magnus used Demon Star Breaker on Koralina.

" **Earth God's Fury.** " Shiria said, stabbing Kurousaki into the ground and encasing Koralina in a mountain that exploded, and when Koralina started falling to the ground... " **Sky God's Wrath.** " Shiria slashed her back into the air with Arsia, trapping her in a sphere of wind, and then Shiria slashed her multiple times, getting faster and faster with each slash, and then ending with a powerful wind blast from Arsia, piercing the sphere and making it explode as Koralina fell to the ground.

Koralina grunted in pain as she struggled to stand. "Damn you! DAMN you! DAMN YOU!"

"Go, Li'l Usa! Give her the super finishing blow!" Red Magnus exclaimed.

"Yes! This is for my mother and father, and Majorita's mother and father!" Usalia said, preparing to finish her off, but then Majorita walked beside her.

"We'll end it together." Majorita grinned, putting her hands on Usalia's pounder and concentrating her aura into it, greatly increasing its size and strength.

"Wh-What the...!?" Koralina wondered in fear.

Usalia and Majorita looked at each other and nodded, and then jumped and lifted the aura-enhanced pounder into the air. "IT ENDS HERE, KORALINA!" They both yelled. " **Aura Crusher!** " The two slammed the pounder onto Koralina full force, causing a golden explosion as Koralina screamed in pain, and when the explosion calmed, she was gone.

 **Sora (Kingdom Hearts)**

"She disappeared...? Or did she vanish for good?" Seraphina wondered.

"We did it! We defeated Koralina!" Usalia and Majorita cheered, giving each other a high-five.

"Mother! Father! Usalia finally did it, plip! Now I have no regrets..." Usalia said happily.

"Hey now, what are you saying, Li'l Usa? Don't you still have an important duty?" Red Magnus asked.

"Huh?" Usalia tilted her head before nodding. "Oh, yes. I will stay with everyone until we defeat Void Dark..."

"That's not really what Red Magnus was talking." Neptune said with a smile. "Like him, it is your duty to restore you Netherworld."

"Usalia is going to restore Toto Bunny...?"

"There's no one else who can do it other than you. Your parents didn't want you to get revenge..." Karisima smiled, putting a hand on Usalia's shoulder. "They wanted you to become a splendid Overlord who would inherit the land where demons that don't want to fight can live in peace."

Usalia's eyes widened. "M-Me? An Overlord...?"

"Karisima is right, Usalia. Now's not the time for you to say, 'Now I have no regrets...'" Majorita smiled.

Usalia thought about it before nodding. "...Everyone is right, plip. Usalia was mistaken this whole time." She said. "I thought I didn't care if I died, as long as I could get revenge for my parents. But...that was a very irresponsible way for the heir of Toto Bunny to live." Usalia looked up. "Mother... Father... Usalia will become a splendid Overlord. So, even if you're far away, please watch over me..." Usalia looked at Christo, and at Karisima. "Christo, Mother, thank you very much, plip."

 **End BGM**

Everyone blinked. "But...I'm not really your mother." Karisima said.

"I know, but, the way you smile, the way took care of me, it reminded me so much of my mother." Usalia explained. "And it was all thanks to you and Christo, and Majorita, that I was able to defeat Koralina, plip." Usalia looked at Karisima. "So...is it okay if I call you 'Mother'?"

 **Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded)**

Karisima smiled. "Come here, you..." She said softly, kneeling down and hugging Usalia as Usalia returned to hug.

Yukari wiped away tears from her eyes. "That's so sweet..." She said.

Zeroken cried. "This is so touching!" He sobbed. Everyone didn't bother sweatdropping. They knew he was right.

"But Usalia is right." Noire smiled. "If those two weren't here, or if I never met Shiria, we would've been Koralina's puppets."

Karisima departed from the hug and smiled at everyone. "Yes, but we should never forget that Christo saved Usalia's life."

Zeroken chuckled. "So this time Christo grabbed most of the attention."

"Even Demon General Koralina had no chance against the power of an angel." Seraphina grinned.

"A-Angel!? What are you talking about?" Christo asked. "I'm a respectable Overlord."

"You don't have to hide it anymore. Angela is an angel herself, so it's okay to admit it." Seraphina laughed. "And you don't have to worry. As long as you're in the Netherworlds, we'll refer to you as the Certain Giant Overlord."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "You guys..." Christo said, very touched.

"Speaking of which, let's hear your answer, Christo." Killia said. "Where is your heart now? Are you really going to leave the rebel army?" He asked.

"W-Well..."

"Christo, please! I want you to keep fighting with us, plip!" Usalia pleaded. "If you leave the rebel army, Usalia will be really sad, plip!"

Christo was silent for a moment, before he started chuckling, and then the chuckle turned into laughter. "Me, leave the rebel army? You must be joking. If I, the Chief Tactician, were to leave, then who would keep this chaotic group together?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, Christo. You're the one who started saying stuff about wanting to leave the rebel army." Suika pointed out.

"That was all my brilliant plan to encourage everyone to think independently." Christo grinned. "You all depend on me too much, so I thought I'd scare you into becoming more independent."

"I-Is that what you were doing, plip? So then you're gonna keep fighting with us?" Usalia asked.

Christo smiled. "...Yes, of course."

Everyone else sighed with relief, although Karisima and Killia just smiled. "Whoa, that was a terrible joke to pull, Li'l C-Sto. I really took you seriously." Red Magnus smirked.

"I-I'm sorry. I went a little too far. I humbly apologize." Christo chuckled.

"Well, looks like we're back to the usual rebel army, bro." Zeroken smiled.

"...Yeah." Killia nodded with a smile. _Christo was able to grasp his answer. But I..._ He thought.

"...So, I have come to a decision. I refuse to participate." Christo said, talking on the phone with his superior.

"Oh? That's unexpected of you." The superior said.

"Is it only me, or do you sound overjoyed?"

"It's only you. You turned down your only opportunity. I'm really, really mad."

"Funny, I don't sense any anger from you at all..."

"It's your decision to disobey the higher-ups, but how do you plan to stop Armageddon?" The superior asked. "At this rate, you and your friends will all be blown up."

"Please tell the higher-ups that if they don't stop the launch of the Anti-Netherworld Annihilation Weapon, Armageddon, then..."

"Then what...?"

"I'll leak this information to Void Dark...and give him the exact coordinates of Celestia."

"Oh man! You wouldn't do that!"

Christo grinned. "If Void Dark found out about your plan, he'd happily destroy Celestia."

"I'm surprised you came up with such a great plan at the last minute. But, then you'll become a spy for real."

"I don't care anymore. I don't have any attachments to Celestia."

"...You've changed, Christo. It feels like you've grown up."

Christo smiled. "If I've changed, then it's all because of those demons. They're reckless, stubborn, and forceful, yet they care about their allies... They are all irreplaceable."

After he finished his talk with the superior and hung up, Angela, Neptune, and Vert walked up to him. "Good thinking, Christo. That'll teach those higher-ups to keep quiet." Angela smirked, and then everyone noticed Christo glowing.

"This is..." Christo said.

"You've made up your decision, and decided to stay with the rebel army, accepting the possibility that demons are capable of loving and caring for others. And because of that, you've unlocked your new abilities." Neptune smiled as angel magic emitted from Christo and his Overload skill evolved.

From a distance, Bloodis watched as Usalia and Majorita destroyed the magical spear together. "The magical spear in Toto Bunny has also been destroyed..." He said. "Warriors of the rebel army...enjoy your victory for now. But, will you be able to overcome your next challenge...?"

 _When the demons found out the truth about how Demons Emperor Void Dark was absorbing energy from random Netherworlds, more small rebellions started breaking out in various locations._

 _Rumors of how the rebel army continued to fight against the Demon Emperor, spurred more demons to action._

 _It is said that even the demons who lost their ranks and fortunes were pushed into facing off against this great evil by their prides as demons..._

 ** _Episode 12 - Netherworld Extinction_**

 ** _END_**

 **End BGM**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1\. Xemnas and the corpse of Ujikao are bosses only.**

 **2\. Upon wielding both Kurousaki and Arsia, Shiria's true power has been awakened.**

 **Unique Evility #2:**

 **Arsia - Increases movement by 1 each turn.**

 **Her two other unique skills have been unlocked:**

 **Earth God's Fury. Range: Square-shape 3 spaces in front. Stab Kurousaki into the ground and trap your enemies in a mountain that creates a huge explosion.**

 **Sky God's Wrath. Range: 6x1 in front. Slash your enemies into the air with Arsia and trap them in a sphere of wind, and then slash them multiple times, getting faster with each slash, ending by firing a powerful slash wave from Arsia that pierces the bubble and causes it to explode.**

 **3\. Usalia has been given a few new tricks, now able to use the elemental raids.**

 **Fire Raid. Range: Vertical line up to 3 spaces. Encase your pounder in fire magic and throw it at your enemies, occasionally leaving them with a burn.**

 **Wind Raid.** **Range: Vertical line up to 3 spaces. Encase your pounder in wind magic and throw it at your enemies, occasionally leaving them airborne.**

 **Ice Raid. Range: Vertical line up to 3 spaces. Encase your pounder in ice magic and throw it at your enemies, occasionally leaving them frozen.**

 **Star Raid. Range: Vertical line up to 3 spaces. Encase your pounder in star magic and throw it at your enemies.**


	13. Unbridled Killia

_Meanwhile..._

 **Villain of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Void Dark was sitting on his throne, looking rather unpleased. "...Another spear has been destroyed." He said, and then a Chimera appeared in front of him and bowed.

"Lord Void Dark, this report has just come in for you, mera." The 89th Secretary said.

"...What?"

"Forgive me for my late introduction. As his 89th secretary, I shall be assisting Lord Void Dark. I am Count Chimera, mera..." The 89th Secretary introduced himself.

An anime tic mark appeared on Void Dark's head. "...Do you want me to kill you? Just read me the report." Void Dark ordered, sounding annoyed.

The 89th Secretary flinched. "R-Right away. Koralina has returned, mera."

"So she's safe... Bring her here."

"Yes, my Lord!" The 89th Secretary bowed before disappearing, and then Koralina appeared before him, looking ashamed.

"Lord Void Dark..." Koralina muttered.

Void Dark stood up and looked at Koralina. "You failed to protect the spear."

Koralina winced. "I don't even have anything to say... I underestimated the power of the rebel army..." She admitted. "But next time...! I'll never bring shame upon us again...! Please forgive me!" Koralina tightly closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears. "If you abandon me..."

Void Dark approached Koralina as she prepared herself for the worst, but was taken by surprised when Void Dark hugged her. "...Don't worry, I'm glad you came back alive." He said.

Koralina couldn't help but blush. "L-Lord Void Dark...!"

Void Dark looked at Koralina. "Just take care of yourself for a while. You're my indispensable right-hand man."

Koralina blushed more. "Wh-What priceless words... I would give my life for Lord Void Dark at any time..." Koralina said. _To honor the favor Lord Void Dark has placed in me, I must defeat the spiteful rebel army..._ She thought.

"Oh, by the way, Koralina..."

"...Yes, Lord Void Dark?" Koralina asked, but then noticed Void Dark blushing and looking away. "Oh, sorry. I'll keep it a secret."

"That's not really it."

Koralina was confused for a moment, before she looked at herself and saw that her clothes were burnt and torn at some places...and that a certain part of her was completely exposed.

Koralina let out a yelp and covered herself, blushing more than ever now. "I-I understand! I-I'll get a change of clothes immediately!" She exclaimed before disappearing.

 **End BGM**

 _ **Episode 13 - Unbridled Killia**_

 _With the heroes..._

 **Tensing Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The heroes had arrived at another Netherworld where the third magical spear landed, but of course, they had to battle more Lost Soldiers as Red Magnus, Usalia, and Majorita killed the last of them.

Christo exhaled. "Looks like we're done here."

Red Magnus laughed. "They didn't put up too much of a fight!"

"Heh, we have now defeated a total of three Demon Generals! They have no way of stopping us!" Noire, who had transformed into Next Black, smirked.

"Alright, now let's destroy the magical spear." Peashy, who had transformed into Yellow Heart, said.

Zeroken walked up to the magical spear. "No problem. Leave it to me." He said, and then he used Rising Gale Kick to destroy the magical spear. "There we go." He smirked, and then he turned and noticed everyone having concerned looks on their faces. "Hm? What happened? Why do you all look so concerned?" Zeroken asked.

"This is going _too_ smoothly..." Yukari said.

Youmu nodded in agreement. "Compared to before, their security is way too lax. And are the Lost's forces weakening?" She wondered.

Histoire nodded. "Many Netherworld are in a state of rebellion. Some more strongly than others. Most likely, because of that, the Lost's forces are spread a little thin." She said. "We have become the center of a rebellion that is now taking place in various Netherworlds."

"...I'm sure the more prideful Overlords from other Netherworlds would disagree with that, Histy." Neptune said.

"Do you think that the Lost Army, with its ten billion soldiers, doesn't have the strength that they used to, plip?" Usalia wondered.

Christo nodded. "Yes. By my calculation, the Lost Army and the rebellious forces are now about even in numbers."

"Then this is our super chance! Let's break into Void Dark's lair and lay the crackdown on him!" Red Magnus exclaimed.

Killia shook his head. "...No. We need to focus on destroying the magical spears first."

"Wh-Why?"

"We can always defeat Void Dark afterward, but we can only save the Netherworlds that are suffering the magical spears...now." Killia said, everyone nodding as they returned to the pocket Netherworld.

 **End BGM**

 _Later in the pocket Netherworld..._

 **Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Killia was calmly thinking about something before the Other Killia appeared. "Why are you so relaxed? You still have to get your revenge...by killing Void Dark, don't you?" The Other Killia asked.

Killia just looked at him. "Shut up, and stay out of this."

"Leave the magical spears alone. It doesn't matter to us how many Netherworlds are destroyed." The Other Killia smirked. "When I'm finally unleashed, we're going to destroy them anyway."

"I won't let that happen. I have no intentions of ever becoming you."

The Other Killia smirked. "Is that so? No matter what you try, you cannot defeat Void Dark without me. You do know that, right?" Killia remained silent as the Other Killia shrugged. "Whatever... At this rate, I will be unleashed whether you like it or not." The Other Killia smirked. "You've already reached your limit. You can't hold me back anymore."

Killia glared at him. "Shut up! I'll never become you again!" He growled as the Other Killia disappeared, before he looked at the palm of his hand as he heard the Other Killia laugh slightly.

"Just keep bluffing. I'll be waiting with joy for the day I'll finally be unleashed..." The Other Killia said.

Killia frowned. "I've decided that fighting Karisima one last time would be the last time I'll ever allow myself to become Tyrant Killidia..." He said to himself.

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Just then, everyone else ran up to him. "Killia! It's an emergency!" Majorita exclaimed, getting his attention.

"...Huh? What's going on?" Killia asked.

"There is a concentration of Lost Forces in the Netherworld where the magical spear landed, Fortress de Gaulle." Christo said. "There are rebels like us there, who are fighting against Void Dark, but..."

"There on the brink of being destroyed, plip..." Usalia said sadly.

"Looks like they're definitely focusing their forces in one area to protect it." Seraphina said. "What a pathetic effort..."

"But isn't that proof that the Lost's strength is weakening?" Plutia asked.

"What should we do, Killia?" Red Magnus asked. "Knowing you and Amura..."

Killia and Karisima nodded. "Yeah, let's hurry." Killia said, and then everyone hurried through the portal to Fortress de Gaulle.

 **End BGM**

 _In Fortress de Gaulle..._

 **Riku**

Everyone appeared in Fortress de Gaulle and looked around at the destroyed Netherworld. "This place is a mess..." Suika sighed.

"Damn! Where are all the Lost!? I'll beat the super crap outta them!" Red Magnus exclaimed.

Killia looked at the destruction that has happened, and then Christo noticed something. "S-Something moved over there!" Christo exclaimed.

"Is it the Lost?" Youmu wondered, ready to unsheathe her Roukanken, but dropped it when everyone saw a gravely injured Valkyrie limped over before collapsing to the ground.

"Looks like she's one of their victims." Reimu said.

"We need to treat her quickly!" RED exclaimed as everyone hurried to the Valkyrie's side.

Killia knelt down and lightly nudged her. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?" He asked, the Valkyrie groaned and looked up at Killia. "Relax, we're not with the Lost. We'll help you right away."

"...We...didn't...obey...them..." The Valkyrie weakly told him.

Killia nodded. "Yeah, and you did really well. Just leave the rest to us." He told her, and then the Valkyrie's head fell as Killia nudged her again. "Come on, stay with me here. You're gonna be alright. We'll help you." Killia looked at Christo. "What're you doing, Christo!? Hurry up and heal her!" He ordered, but Christo did nothing. "Hey, Christo! What's the matter!? Hurry-"

"Killia... Unfortunately, it's too late." Christo said sadly as everyone saw the Valkyrie turn into space dust.

"N-No..." RED said sadly, everyone else was saddened as well.

"She put every ounce of energy she had into fighting the Lost..." Yukari said.

"She had a very strong heart..." Zeroken said.

 **End BGM**

Killia took out the frozen flower as an image of Lieze appeared in his mind. "Killia... Hey, Killia." Lieze said, before the image changed to her dying.

"If I had been there sooner..." Killia muttered, before falling to his knees and punching the ground. "Dammit!"

Everyone else, even Karisima, was surprised by his action. "It's rare to see bro letting out his emotions like that..." Zeroken said.

"Killia..." Karisima said sympathetically, before everyone saw Lost Soldiers appearing.

Seraphina looked at Killia with sympathy before turning to the Lost and taking out her guns. "What's done is done. We need to annihilate the Lost, and destroy the magical spear." She said.

Killia stood up silent for a moment before going into battle position. "...Yeah, I know." He said as everyone else took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **One Who Gets In Your Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

Seraphina used Two-Handed Draw on a Gargoyle, taking it out, before jumping back to avoid an Orc's Land Crusher and using Toten Kreuz to destroy it as Xion used Omega Ice to kill another Orc.

An Archer used Strange Shot on Shiria, but she fired a slash wave from Arsia to counter the attack, and then used Excavation to kill the Archer as Suika used A Million Oni in One, completely annihilating two Gargoyles, and then Reimu flew up to dodge a Twin Dragon's Frost Breath and countered with Yin-Yang Orb.

A Succubus used Mega Fire on Sora, but he used Reflect to send it back, and then he went into Revenge Mode and activated Final Light, and then used Ragnarok to kill her as Flandre used Starbow Break to kill the last Twin Dragon.

A Gargoyle went into Revenge Mode and used Dark Fist Volley on Karisima, but failed to do any damage at all as Karisima used Light Pulse to destroy it as Killia used Hellfire shot to kill the last last two Lost Soldiers.

 **Riku**

"We heard they were on the brink of being destroyed, but...this looks like they've already been destroyed." Zeroken said, looking around.

"Mountains of rubble stretch out as far as the eye can see... At this rate, it'll be impossible to find survivors." Histoire said sadly.

"Christo! We can't give up, plip! There might still be people waiting for us to help them!" Usalia exclaimed.

"Usalia's right! I can use my aura to detect the remaining rebels!" Majorita told him.

"That's right! Your new aura ability, Majorita! That could be of great use to us right now." Christo said, Majorita nodding in response.

Seraphina turned to Killia, who didn't look okay. "Sir Killia...?"

"Will I repeat the same mistake that I made before...?" Killia asked himself. "Am I going to let the people I'm trying to save die...?" Killia punched a wall angrily. "What am I doing!?"

Everyone looks worriedly at him. "Killia...please don't blame yourself." Riku said.

Seraphina nodded. "He's right. This is in no way your fault, Sir Killia."

"It's not my fault? Is that really true...?" Killia asked.

"Huh...? What do you mean?" Seraphina asked.

Killia looked at Red Magnus. "Wh-What? Do I have something on my face?" Red Magnus asked.

"You might've been right. We should've defeated Void Dark first, rather than coming here to see this..." Killia said. "It's not too late. Let's go bring the fight to him..." He said as he turned to leave, but a gap opened and Yukari walked out in front of him.

"Now hold on a minute! Are you really Killia?" Yukari asked. "There's a limit to how much you can accomplish by yourself!"

"She's right! Didn't we come to this Netherworld to destroy the magical spear?" Neptune asked.

"You're not acting normal! Calm down, plip! What has gotten into you?" Usalia asked.

Killia looked down sadly. "I...just want to... I don't want there to be any more victims of Void Dark. That's all..." He said. "Lieze was... I don't want to have to relive the devastation of having my one and only family being killed..."

"...Lieze?" Seraphina wondered.

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Riku**

Everyone continued through Fortress de Gaulle, although Seraphina was holding onto Killia's arm with a smile as Killia tried to ignore her. "...Hey, what's up with them?" Sora asked.

"Seraphina's grabbing on to Killia so he won't go off on his own." Yuyuko explained.

"Sis is one of those girls who ties their men down, huh? Poor bro..." Zeroken sighed.

Killia turned his head to Seraphina. "Hey, give me some space already. I can't walk right with you hanging onto me." He said.

"You will never act on your own. If you can promise me that, and pledge your eternal love for me, then I'll let you go." Seraphina said.

"I'll promise the first part. I'll never act on my own."

Seraphina thought about it before deciding to let go. "Well...alright. But please tell me one thing in exchange." She said. Killia wondered what she was gonna ask. "This Lieze you mentioned...was a girl, right? Would you mind telling me the story of when she was killed?" Seraphina asked.

Killia thought for a moment. "I kinda want to know, too. Is that your reason of wanting revenge?" Majorita asked.

"Women... Killia has never talked about this, so don't ask him about it." Red Magnus said.

Zeroken nodded. "Yeah. When the times comes, bro will tell us all about it."

Neptune thought for a moment before speaking. "But..."

"But what?" Killia asked.

"That lady might be the key to bringing out Killia's true power." Neptune said.

"Do you really think so?" Histoire asked.

Neptune nodded. "Zeroken had his weak heart, Red Magnus had his past mistake, and Usalia and Majorita had their parents' deaths and forgotten friendship. Everyone listed overcame some king of suffering to achieve their true powers."

Christo nodded in understanding. "I see...then maybe Killia could..."

"...I don't have any power. I only have revenge on my mind." Killia said. "But...I owe you guys the truth for fighting with me this whole time. What Void Dark and I...and Lieze and Karisima, all had in common."

"Goldion's daughter, Liezerota, was Void's older twin sister." Karisima said, surprising everyone.

"Lieze was a unique girl. Although she was a demon, she was always straightforward, bright, and loved to meddle..." Killia began. "She always budged her way into my business, and we used to argue a lot, with Karisima with being in the middle of those arguments..." Then, an image of Liezerota appeared. "At first, I was annoyed by her meddling, but her natural brightness and kindness made ma open up to her before I even realized it. Even when I left Goldion's side she followed me by herself for some reason. I figured Goldion had told her to keep tabs on me, or that Karisima asked her to check on me, and she was just carrying out her duty. But the truth is, she was worried about me, a guy who just ran away cuz he couldn't master the Ultimate Demon Technique, Final Skill. If I have anything that could be called a heart, it's because _she_ gave it to me. I survived my days in Cryo Blood, and was known as the Tyrant Overlord, but Lieze gave me a heart... Karisima was the first time I felt companionship, but Lieze was the first time in my life that I ever felt the warmth of a family. I prayed for that time to last forever. But, not long after that, Void appeared..."

 _Flashback..._

 **Bitter Sweets (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

 _Killia had encountered Void in another Netherworld as Void glared at him. "Killia...return my sister to me." Void ordered._

 _"...I refuse." Killia told him._

 _"You refuse? But you're just a complete stranger."_

 _"No. Lieze is my family."_

 _"Don't be naïve...! You're just a stranger that Father picked up off the streets with Karisima on a whim...! You stole the Ultimate Demon Technique from my father, and now you're trying to steal my only sister away from me...!" Void snarled at Killia. "I never liked you from the beginning...!"_

 _Killia nodded. "Yeah, I know."_

 _Void chuckled. "Let's settle this."_

 _"Are you serious, Void...?" Killia asked._

 _"Of course. I've been waiting a long time for this. I'm not the man you once knew. I've attained the ultimate power that lies beyond hatred." Void said, a surge of power surrounding him as the two went into battle position._

 _After the fight..._

 _Killia was on the ground, grunting in pain as Void charged an energy blast. "This is how it ends." Void said._

 _"Stop it!" Liezerota exclaimed, getting in front of Killia and taking the blast, Killia's and Void's eyes widening as she fell to the ground gravely wounded._

 **Riku**

 _"L-Lieze...?" Killia asked._

 _"Sis...? Why, Sis...?" Void asked._

 _"Lieze!" Killia exclaimed, getting up to Lieze and kneeling down next to her._

 _"K-Killi...a..." Liezerota said weakly. "Please...forgive...my brother..." Liezerota told Killia before her eyes closed._

 _"Hey...Lieze...?" Killia asked, tears forming in his eyes. "You're only playing, right? Open your eyes..." At this point, Killia could no longer control his tears. "Liiieeezzzeee!"_

 _Void slowly walked up, glaring at Killia. "Get away from my sister...Killia." He said, but Killia refused to move as Void brought out his sword. "Get awaaayyy!" Void shouted as he brought his sword down on Killia._

 _End Flashback..._

Everyone was dead silent for a moment, some were even looking at Killia with sympathetic eyes, including Karisima, since Killia had told her some time before. "B-Bro... I don't know what to say..." Zeroken said.

"I never imagined that Killia and Void Dark had such a deep relationship..." Christo said.

Red Magnus nodded in understanding. "Now I understand why you hate Void Dark so much."

"The anger and hatred for your family being killed... Majorita and I understand it, plip." Usalia said, Majorita nodding in agreement with her.

Killia clenched his fists. "If I had more power back then, Lieze wouldn't have died. But, I couldn't do anything..." Killia said, before looking down sadly. "I don't ever...want to feel like I did that day."

"Sir Killia..." Seraphina said sympathectically, before everyone saw more Lost appearing with their weapons out.

"Oh sure, ruin the moment, would ya?" Neptune asked in annoyance as everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Death License (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Neptune ran up and slashed an Orc several times, and then used Victory Slash to finish it off, before dodging a Twin Dragon's Double Flame and then firing a slash wave at it, knocking it to Peashy, who used Full Power Hit to take it out.

A Horseman used Magichange and transformed into a spear for an Armor Knight, who was a Lost Squad Member, and then she used Phoenix Valor on Killia and Aya, but the two dodged, and then Killia used Hellfire Shot on the Lost Squad Armor Knight, but she dodged the attack and countered with Spark Plug, knocking Killia away as Kairi used Omega Heal to help him recover as Aya used Magichange and transformed into a spear for Remilia, and then Remilia used Tornado Spark on the Lost Squad Armor Knight, but she recovered quickly enough to dodge Kairi's Giga Wind.

A Twin Dragon used Magichange and transformed into a sword for a Magic Knight, who was also a Lost Squad Member, and then she used Biting Ice Blade on Plutia, but she recovered, then Plutia entered Revenge Mode and activated Iris Overdrive, transforming into Iris Heart, and then she used Fighting Viper on the Lost Squad Magic Knight, but she recovered, and then she turned and blocked Red Magnus' Wild Crescent and then countered with Dragon Scissors, but Red Magnus recovered and used Giant Body Slam.

A Horseman used Reckless Charge on Majorita, but she jumped to the side to dodge, and then she countered with Tera Ice, damaging the Horseman a lot and then finishing it off with Cross Aura as Usalia used Prinnical Meteor to take out three Gargoyles.

A Sniper used Shotgun Craft on Zeroken, but Zeroken used Reflect to send the attack back, and then he used Exploding Tiger to finish him off as Flandre went into Revenge Mode.

"Overload skill: Insanity Release!" Flandre exclaimed, an unstable power surging around her as her eyes changed, scaring the hell out of the Orcs facing her, and then she used Ripples of 495 Years to annihilate them.

The Lost Squad Armor Knight used Spear Gate on Seraphina, but she jumped back to avoid the attack and then countered with Battle Orchestra, but the Lost Squad Armor Knight dodged, but then she noticed light gathering from above and looked up to see Christo using Gospel of Power, the Lost Squad Armor Knight failing to dodge in time and taking the attack full force.

The Lost Squad Magic Knight used Omega Wind on Patchouli, but because Patchouli had also used Omega Wind to destroy a Succubus, she took very minimal damage, but it was enough to get her into Revenge Mode.

"Overload skill: Element Eclipse." Patchouli said, opening her book and unleashing a gigantic flare of elemental magic, damaging all the Lost by what element each one is weakest to, and then Karisima entered Revenge Mode and activated Judgement Light, damaging them more and halving their defenses, and then she used Overlord's Judgement to finish them all off.

 **Another Side, Another Story (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Is that it!? I'm nowhere near being satisfied!" Seraphina exclaimed angrily.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Sh-She's in a bad mood." Christo said.

"She's been acting like that ever since Killia mentioned that Lieze girl's name." Majorita said.

"Ahhh..." Zeroken wasn't sure what to do, and then turned to Red Magnus. "Hey Old Man Magnus, do something."

Red Magnus nodded. "Right. Leave it to me. I've known her for a long time." He told them before approaching Seraphina. "Yo, Sera, you don't look so happy. A girl's jealousy is unbecoming." He said...and then, of course, he got shot and fell down as everyone else sweatdropped.

"Tell me, who is jealous of whom?" Seraphina asked in a voice that sent chills down Sora's spine.

"Hey, Usalia, only Killia can tame this girl. Go get him." Neptune said, Usalia nodding in response.

"By the way, where is Killia...?" Christo asked as he looked around.

"Over there, plip. He's eating without any concern in the world." Usalia pointed, and then everyone turned and saw Killia eating...again.

"He's eating again? Not to mention the portions..." Histoire sighed.

"Is bro's stomach a black hole? How can all that food fit in his skinny body?" Zeroken asked.

"I think the black hole thing was confirmed in chapter 4..." Neptune sweatdropped.

"He said that he's been burning a lot of calories lately, but...that's still a ridiculous amount." Angela sweatdropped.

 **End BGM**

Killia continued eating as the Other Killia appeared.

 **Riku**

"All this eating is pointless. Your body, which has been constantly abused, is no better than a bag with a hole in it." The Other Killia told Killia before he smirked. "It doesn't matter how much eat. It's impossible to hold me back." The Other Killia chuckled, but Killia paid no mind to him and continued eating. "You're pretty stubborn... But the more obstinate you are, the more you're putting those around you in danger." The Other Killia smirked again. "Who will your weak heart kill next?" The Other Killia wondered with a chuckle. "I can't wait to see." He said eagerly before disappearing, Killia paused for a moment before going back to eating.

Karisima felt a tug on her sleeve and turned to see Histoire next to her. "Excuse me, Karisima. Can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Sure." Karisima nodded, and then the two left somewhere else.

 _A little while later..._

The two were now in another part of Fortress de Gaulle as Karisima turned to Hstoire. "So what is it that you want to ask me, Histoire?" Karisima asked.

"Killia has told us his reason for vengeance, and his connection to Lieze." Histoire explained. "So, where were you during all this?"

Karisima thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright. I might as well tell you the story from my end." She said.

"When Goldion took Killia and I into his household, I started thinking of calling him 'Father'." Karisima began. "Though Killia didn't start on good terms with him and Lieze, I though of them as family. Lieze and I had a sisterly bond. We always helped each other out with the cooking or cleaning, or tending Killia if he happens to get injured training. One day I told Father that I was going to check on my Netherworld, and during that time, I met Christo."

"I see. So that's how you and Christo know each other."

Karisima nodded and continued her story. "But when I came back, I saw Father lying on the ground with a big scar on his ribs. I looked around for Killia and Lieze, but couldn't find them, so I had to take care of him myself. I decided to look for them a few days later, but at that time, the Lost appeared with 20 billion in their numbers."

At this point, Histoire went wide eyed. "I had heard that the Great Demon Fist, Goldion, had defeated 10 billion Lost Soldiers all by himself. But if that's only half, then what happened to the other 10 billion Lost?"

"Those were the Lost Soldiers that tried to destroy Father's house. I stood there and fought them all off, defending Father's home." Karisima told her. "But then after I defeated them all, I saw that Void had defeated him..."

 _Flashback..._

 **Break Free (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

 _Karisima ran up to check on Goldion, but her eyes widened when she saw him lying on the ground in front of Void Dark, his old scar opening up. "Father!" She exclaimed._

 _Void Dark looked and saw Karisima, before turning to two of the Lost Soldiers. "Take him back to base." He ordered, the Lost Soldiers immediately complying and picking up Goldion and disappearing with him, leaving just Void Dark and Karisima as he looked at her. "Thinking of him as your father, Karisima?" He asked._

 _"Void, why are you doing this?" Karisima asked._

 _"I don't have to tell you." Void Dark smirked. "However, I think it's time to have that battle we promised."_

 _"Very well, if that's you want." Karisima accepted his challenge. "However, it didn't look like you beat Father using the Ultimate Demon Technique."_

 _"The Ultimate Demon Technique is pathetic. It has nothing to do with power at all." Void Dark said in disinterest. "A pure heart? Such nonsense." Void Dark's power surged around him. "I've attained a greater power. The ultimate power that lies beyond hatred." Void Dark smirked. "A power that allowed me to defeat Killia."_

 _"Oh? So you defeated Killidia?" Karisima asked in surprise. "Interesting. It takes a lot to defeat him." Karisima held out her hand and summoned her spear. "Very well. Let's see your new power." She challenged, and then both went into battle position._

 _After the battle..._

 _"N-No...way..." Void Dark grunted in pain, heavily wounded as he fell to the ground in defeat._

 _Karisima stared at him with a look of disappointment._ _"That's all? Your new power doesn't help you against me if you're always in Revenge Mode." She said, before looking up and seeing a Lost Soldier, a Magic Knight, shaking in fear after seeing Void Dark defeated. "Do you wish to challenge me as well?"_

 _The Magic Knight flinched in fear before turning around. "D-Don't just stand there! Take Lord Void Dark and let's get out of here!" She exclaimed, and then an Armor Knight ran up and picked up Void Dark, and then the two quickly disappeared._

 _Karisima watched them leave before looking up into the sky. "...Why would Void attack his own home, and take his own father prisoner?" She wondered. "Something big must've happened..."_

 _End Flashback..._

 **Riku**

"So that was when you first defeated Void Dark." Histoire said.

Karisima nodded. "When I finally found Killia, I saw him lying in a pool of his own blood." She continued. "Void said he had defeated Killia, and I was afraid that meant that he killed him. But luckily, Killia was still barely alive, so I quickly healed him and patched his wounds. He told me about what happened when he encountered Void, how Lieze was killed by Void, and that he was the cause of her death. He decided to leave and fight the Lost on his own, not wanting anyone else to suffer because of Void, and not wanting anyone else to die because of him. So we took our separate ways, and I could only hope for his safety until we met once again."

Histoire was silent for a moment before speaking. "So that's why Killia was reluctant about the idea of a rebel army."

Karisima nodded again. "That's right. But Killia's gotten used to having allies again. Especially after seeing me again. But that's not his only problem." This caught Histoire's attention. "Ever since we parted ways, he's been trying to resist his evil impulse."

"Evil impulse?" Histoire tilted her head.

"It's his desire to slaughter and destroy when he was Tyrant Overlord Killidia. He's always fought to hold it back, during all of our battles against the Lost, the Demon Generals we faced, and even while he's asleep, but he's close to his limit. I can feel it, and I'm sure Flandre does too. She's known of Killia internal situation ever since the Scarlet Crew joined the rebel army."

Histoire's eyes widened in realization. "Is that also the reason why he eats so much food at one time?"

Karisima nodded again. "Correct. His evil impulse eats a lot, so it takes a lot of calories for him to suppress it. So don't be surprised if you find him eating a fried Mystic Dragon." Histoire sweatdropped at that part. "...However, I'm afraid his tactics aren't going to work for long. So I have to be ready for when the Tyrant Overlord is unleashed. Tell Shiria and Angela to do the same."

"Right." Histoire nodded, but then the two saw Lost Soldiers appearing around them with their weapons drawn, one of them being a red-haired Sage wearing a yellow and orange Sage dress and wielding two Rose Regalias. "But that will have to be after we take out these Lost." She said as Karisima took out her spear and the two went into battle position.

 **Pincher Boss Capture (Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs)**

An Armor Knight used Spear Gate on the two, but they both dodged out of the way, and then Karisima countered with Light Pulse, taking out the Armor Knight, and then she disappeared to avoid a Magic Knight's Flame Slash, and then reappeared behind her and used Phoenix Valor to kill her.

Histoire dodged a Twin Dragon's Frost Breath, and then countered with Omega Ice to destroy it as a Warrior snuck up behind her and prepared to attack with his axe, but he was suddenly blasted to a wall as Karisima and Histoire turned to see Majorita and Usalia.

"Hey, I hope you two don't mind us helping out." Majorita smirked.

"Of course not." Karisima smiled, before she blocked a slash from a Dark Knight, and then she used Omega Wind to take him out.

Majorita used Rising Wave on a Pirate, taking him out, before she dodged an Omega Star from a Sage and then countered with an golden aura blast, but the Sage teleported to the side dodge, and then she created orbs of light with her wands that fired lasers at Majorita, but she created an aura shield with block them and then decided to check the Sage's aura, and what she found shocked her.

"Girls, be careful! This Sage is a Demon General!" She warned.

"That's right. I am Korona, Overlord of Astrology." Korona introduced herself, and then she focused energy into her wands, forming energy blades at the tips, and then she slashed at Usalia, but she dodged the slashes and then swung her pounder at her, but the Sage teleported away to dodge, but then Usalia used Wind Raid where she teleported, but the Sage recovered.

Histoire used Nature on two Warriors, killing them, but then she was hit by a Armor Knight's Thousand Piercings, and then Karisima used Omega Heal on her, helping Histoire recover quicker, and then she used Spear Gate on kill the Armor Knight.

Majorita used Omega Ice on Korona, but she teleported to dodge, and then she fired a beam from one of her wands, but Majorita jumped up to dodge and countered with Golden Aura Storm, dealing a great amount of damage, and then Korona entered Revenge Mode.

"Overload skill: Stellar Dragon Sky!" Korona exclaimed, summoning a shower of Meteors that rained down on the four, dealing damage to them, but because of Karisima's Sacred Barrier Evility, she took no damage, but then they were immediately healed as they turned to see Namine running up to them.

"You guys were taking a while, so I came to check on you." Namine told them before looking at Korona. "It looks like you've found a tough opponent."

"Another Demon General." Karisima told her, before she created a barrier to block a laser from Korona, and then Namine ran up and used Killer Spin on her, but Korona recovered and used Omega Star, but Namine used Reflect to send it back.

"But why is she here? Shouldn't she be protecting the magical spear?" Namine asked.

"The one in charge of protecting the magical spear in this Netherworld was Demon General Dr. Eggman. However, he was more focused on eliminating the rebels here, and left a bunch of robots to protect it." Korona explained. "I decided myself to come here and guard the magical spear for him...only to find that someone destroyed all the robots AND the magical spear TEN SECONDS after he left."

The five blinked. "...Are you bluffing, plip?" Usalia asked.

"I wish I was, but it was literally ten seconds after he left before the magical spear was destroyed..." Korona sighed. "I do not know who it was, but that doesn't matter. You are here, and I must destroy you." She said, before using Omega Star on them, but they all dodged, and then Histoire used Magichange and transformed in a wand for Majorita, and then Majorita used Past Disasters, dealing a great amount of damage to Korona, before going into Revenge Mode and activating Guardian Stigma, shielding her from a lot of the damage from Korona's beam, and then Majorita and Usalia finished the fight with Aura Crusher.

 **Riku**

Korona grunted in pain as she lied on the ground. "I suppose...this is how it ends..." She said weakly. "If my fate is to die fighting...then I shall accept it..." She said her last words before turning into space dust.

Histoire changed back to normal. "Well, that's another Demon General we defeated." She said. "But now I can't help but wonder who destroyed the magical spear... We just arrived in this Netherworld a couple minutes ago, so who could possibly find it that quickly and destroy it?"

 _I can probably think of who._ Karisima thought, but decided to tell them later.

 **End BGM**

 _With the others..._

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hey bro! Do you happen to have a picture of that Lieze person?" Zeroken asked after Killia finished eating.

"Why are you asking that all of a sudden?" Killia asked.

"Because I'm curious. If she's part of your family, then she's part of my family!"

Killia sweatdropped. "What kind of quantum leap have you taken...?"

"A person that both Killia and Karisima approve as family... I'm curious, too." Vert said with interest.

"I would like to see it, too." Seraphina said. "Sir Killia has decided to get revenge for that girl..." An anime tic mark appeared on her head. "She must be a brilliant, hateful woman."

Christo sweatdropped. "...You're scary, Seraphina. The flames of jealousy are flickering behind your back."

"Unfortunately, I don't have any pictures." Killia told them. "But I could draw you a picture of her instead."

Zeroken's eyes widened. "Really? You can draw?" He asked, but Killia was already drawing and was done in seconds.

"...It's done. This is Lieze."

"He draws so fast!"

Everyone looked at Killia's drawing of Lieze, not sure what to make of it. "Seraphina, can you help me? I don't know much about art, so I don't know how to evaluate it."

"Even I don't know what to say about this..." Blanc sweatdropped.

"Since it's Sir Killia's art, its probably way too advanced for its time, so no one can understand it..." Seraphina muttered.

"Damn, bro! I didn't think you had skills like this!" Zeroken complimented.

"Well, at least _one_ of us understands his art..." Yukari muttered.

"I, too, have some confidence in my drawing! In return, I'll draw you, bro!" Zeroken started drawing and was done in seconds. "This is my bro!"

"Th-That was fast!" Killia exclaimed, before looking at Zeroken's drawing of him and giving a smirk in approval. "Hmm, it's carefree and fearless. It's a very vibrant and lively picture...almost like you drew me with your personality."

Zeroken chuckled. "Thanks, bro, but that's too much of a compliment." He smiled. "The delicacy and precision of your picture goes way beyond my picture, bro."

Everyone else sweatdropped. "...Th-They seem to have accepted each other's art as being very high level." Kairi said.

"Are you alright, Sera?" Peashy asked Seraphina, who was just staring at the drawing of Killia.

"...I didn't see a thing. That's right, I didn't see anything..." Seraphina said in denial.

Neptune shook her head with a sigh before seeing Karisima, Histoire, Majorita, Usalia, and Namine walking up to them. "Oh, there you girls are. Where were you?" Neptune asked.

"I was just talking about the past from my end with Histoire, but we were then attacked by a Demon General." Karisima explained. "Usalia, Majorita, and Namine arrived during the fight, and the five of us defeated her."

"I see." Neptune nodded in understanding before blinking. "Wait... She wasn't guarding the magical spear?"

"Someone had already destroyed it by the time she arrived."

Neptune blinked again. "...Okay..."

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Riku**

Killia was by himself and was staring at the flower. "Lieze, please tell me... What should I do...?" He asked. "Ever since that day, I've lived my life with nothing but revenge on my mind. But then I met those guys, and reunited with Karisima, and I was reminded that there is something more important than revenge... And then, I started thinking that I'd like to help those who are suffering because of Void. Lieze, the heart that you gave me has changed me this much... Isn't that right?" Killia sighed. "What should I do? Should I focus on getting revenge on Void, or...?"

"My, Sir Killia, what are you doing here?" Seraphina asked, walking up to Killia.

Killia put the flower away and turned to Seraphina. "...What is it? Do you need something?"

"I was worried that you may have forgotten your promise not to take any actions on your own."

"Don't worry, I remember."

"...What were you thinking about?"

Killia frowned. "Hmph... What, am I not even allowed to think for myself?"

"Don't joke with me. It was about that Lieze girl, right?" Killia remained silent. "You don't have to hide it. It's obvious that girl lives on inside your heart. That must also be the reason why my Balor Gaze doesn't work on you... You seem to have really strong feelings for her, but won't give up on you." Seraphina smirked. "All men are destined to kneel before me. You're no exception, Sir Killia. No, as a matter of fact, because you won't obey me, I want to force you to kneel before me even more. Be prepared." Seraphina laughed.

Killia could only smile. _Hmph. If only you knew my true feelings..._

Seraphina then thought of something else. "By the way, Sir Killia, I came because of another reason."

"What is it?"

"I don't know why, but I always have this nagging feeling that I want to know what you did to me back when I was in a trance in Hyper Planeptune." Seraphina explained. "Though I shudder to know, I want to know just what it was you did."

Killia thought for a bit before smirking. "Alright. If you want to know that badly..." Killia walked up to Seraphina as she braced herself for what Killia was about to do, but didn't expect him to grab her by the back of her head and pull her up to him...

...and kiss her.

Seraphina went wide eyed and began to blush madly as Killia kissed her, and she didn't even try to break out. All she could do was blush as Killia eventually broke the kiss.

There was silence for a moment before Seraphina finally spoke. "S-Sir Killia...you kissed me?" She asked, still blushing as Killia just smiled in response. "Knowing you, I thought you would've made me stop bugging you the whole time we were in Hyper Planeptune or something like that. But kissing me...that never crossed my mind." Seraphina looked at him. "Sir Killia, forgive me for asking, but do you...?"

"Men have a secret or two that they don't want anyone to know." He replied in a teasing manner.

Seraphina pouted. "Oh, Sir Killia, you meanie." Killia chuckled in response before the two went back to everyone else...but then saw them fighting robots.

 **Robot Carnival (Sonic Heroes)**

"What the...? Robots?" Killia wondered.

"I'm as clueless as you are as to why there are robots here." Seraphina said. "But let's save that until after we've turned them all to scrap, okay?"

"Sure." Killia nodded, before he ran up and used Hellfire Shot on one of the Egg Pawns, destroying it and catching the robots' attention, and then another Egg Pawn used Thousand Piercings, but he jumped to dodge the attack as Seraphina used Toten Kreuz to destroy it.

Red Magnus used Silver Slugger on two more Egg Pawn, destroying them, before dodging another Egg Pawn's Shotgun Craft, and then Angela destroyed it with Galaxy Comet, and then she flew up to dodge another Egg Pawn's Rapid Arrow, and then that Egg Pawn was destroyed by Usalia's Omega Fire.

Zeroken used Purgatory Palm on three more Egg Pawns, destroying them, before going into Revenge Mode and activating Superluminal Wolf, and then Zeroken and his clones used Hellfire Shot on five different sets of two Egg Pawns, destroying them all.

Reimu used Yin-Yang Orb on another Egg Pawn, destroying it, before creating a barrier in front of her to block the last Egg Pawn's Blade Rush, and then Sora used Ars Acranum to destroy it.

 **End BGM**

 _After the battle..._

 **Another Side, Another Story**

Everyone just stared at Killia, who was once again eating a large amount of food. "Uh, Kill-Kill... Shouldn't we be going now?" Peashy sweatdropped.

"I'll finish soon. You guys go on ahead." Killia told them.

"That's fine, but...I won't forgive you if you run away." Seraphina said.

Killia smiled at her. "I will never take an action on my own. I remember that promise vividly."

Seraphina took out her guns. "You know exactly what will happen if you break your promise, correct?"

"I don't even want to imagine it..." Roxas sighed.

Red Magnus laughed. "You know, this is exactly how Sera expresses her love!"

Seraphina turned to him, blushing madly. "W-W-Would you please not misconstrue the situation?" She asked. "Th-This is... Yes! This is about discipline! Just discipline!"

"I understand. It's discipline in the name of love." Majorita smiled.

Seraphina blushed even more. "N-Not at all! This is..."

Usalia giggled cutely. "Seraphina is really cute when she's flustered, plip~"

 _I agree._ Killia thought with a smile. "It's okay, Seraphina. I'll keep my promise."

Seraphina smiled. "...Do you swear?" She asked, Killia nodding in response, and then everyone left Killia alone to eat.

 **Riku**

Killia had finished one plate of food before the Other Killia appeared. "...Are you finished clearing them out?" The Other Killia asked, Killia putting down the finished plate of food before he stood up and looked at him. "It's almost time. You've reached your limit, haven't you? You can't hold me back." Killia remained silent. "How long are you going to lie to yourself?" The Other Killia smirked. "Get revenge against Void Dark? Save those who are suffering? You sure talk a lot." The Other Killia chuckled. "You're not confused about anything. You're just pretending to be someone else."

"I'm not pretending."

"You're lying. Your true nature is to slaughter and destroy everything as Tyrant Overlord Killidia."

Killia glared at him. "That's all in the past! I'm different now...!" He exclaimed. "I've been reborn...! And it's all thanks to Lieze...!"

"I am you, and you are me." The Other Killia smirked. "No matter how much you deny it, you can't change that fact." Killia remained silent. "Now, unleash me. Just be honest with yourself. Don't suppress your impulse to slaughter and destroy."

Killia sat down and began eating his second plate. "I-I will never...ever...!"

The Other Killia disappeared back inside Killia. "Go ahead and cling to that weak heart of yours forever... You're already done."

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

The Overlord of Fortress de Gaulle, Brave, was facing two Lost Officers. "You should just come along peacefully and obey... You're overreaching, trying to destroy Lord Void Dark's magical spear." The Lost Officer Horseman said.

"Even if you destroy the spear, you took too long. Most of this Netherworld's has already been absorbed. You still wanna fight?" The Lost Officer Twin Dragon asked.

"This Netherworld may crumble today, but that doesn't mean I've lost my pride." Brave said.

The Lost Officer Twin Dragon smirked. "Pride? How idiotic... You're gonna waste your over something like that?"

Brave was silent for a moment before speaking. "I was truly embarrassed when I heard that a nobody was leading a rebel army to fight against Void Dark..." Brave smirked. "What was I afraid of? Is losing my life that shameful?" He asked. "An Overlord without pride might as well be dead. If death is my fate, then... I'll die fighting, with pride in my heart!" He proclaimed.

At that moment, the heroes arrived at the scene. "Killia! Karisima! Over there!" Christo pointed.

"Looks like there's still some left, plip. Let's go help." Usalia said, but then suddenly a bunch of robots appeared around them.

Zeroken grunted. "It's an ambush! Be careful, everyone!" He warned.

"It doesn't matter! Let's super bust through with guns blazing!" Red Magnus exclaimed, but then the group heard laughter.

"Hm? Who's there?" Youmu demanded, and then everyone saw a cockpit floating down in front of them, and driving it was an egg-bellied man.

 **Theme of Eggman (Instrumental) (Sonic Adventure 2 Battle)**

"So we finally meet, rebel army." The man said.

Everyone stared at the man, although Karisima gave a serious look. "...Who's the talking egg?" Yuyuko drooled.

"Silence, and stop looking at me like that!" The man exclaimed. "I am Dr. Eggman, Demon General of the Lost, and the most evil genius scientist in the Netherworlds!" Eggman introduced himself.

The rest of the group immediately got serious. "You're a Demon General?" Killia asked.

"That's what I just said." Eggman said. "Anyway, these robots you see before you are my creations."

"I had a feeling you lead the Lost's robots, Eggman." Karisima said.

"Do you know him?" Christo asked.

"I've faced him a couple times. He's always plotting to conquer the Netherworlds and create his empire, but all of his plans were foiled by either me, or a certain blue hedgehog and his friends."

An anime tic mark appeared on Eggman's head at the mention of a blue hedgehog. "Don't you dare bring up that pesky little rodent!" He growled. "No matter. I'll deal with him after I destroy all of you. ATTACK!"

The robots took out their weapons as the group prepared for a fight...but suddenly, a blue and pink blur surrounded them, everyone looking around and trying to follow them, although Karisima smirked, knowing who they were as everyone soon found two hedgehogs, one blue and one pink, standing on one of the destroyed buildings.

 **His World (Instrumental) (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)**

"Well well, looks like we got here just in time for the fun, Ames." The blue hedgehog smirked.

"S-Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed.

"So that's Sonic?" Zeroken asked.

"Correct. That's Sonic the Hedgehog, Overlord of Lightspeed, and his fiancé, Amy Rose." Karisima introduced.

"Yo, Karisima. Don't mind if we take out all the scrap metal for you." Sonic said as Amy took out her hammer. "This will only take a split sonic second." Sonic and Amy sped around and destroyed all the robots in no time flat, shocking most of the group as the two hedgehogs stopped in front of them.

"Th-That was REALLY fast!" Reimu exclaimed.

"He's not known as the Fastest Overlord for nothing." Karisima smiled.

"We've dealt with Eggman and his robots more times than we can count that we're used to it." Amy told them with a smirk. "Honestly, it was a piece of cake destroying that magical spear."

Eggman's eyes widened. "What did you say!?"

"I figured you two were the ones who destroyed it." Karisima smirked.

"Well, you know us." Sonic chuckled before turning to Eggman. "Now it's time to deal with egghead over here."

Eggman growled. "I'm not finished yet." Eggman pushed a button on his Egg-O-Matic, and then everyone saw a giant mech that Sonic recognized appear behind him. "Do you remember this robot, Sonic? It the ultra-hyper Prototype 1, or as many people call it these days, the Egg Dragoon!" Eggman introduced the machine. "Prepare, for it will be your doom!" Eggman exclaimed, connecting the Egg-O-Matic to the machine to control it as everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Boss - Egg Dragoon (Sonic Generations)**

Eggman used Fire Blast on Sonic and Amy, but the two quickly dodged the attack, and then Sonic used Spin Dash on the Egg Dragoon, hitting the small flashing green light as Amy used Heart Shot on the slightly bigger flashing green light, damaging the machine a lot, and then Eggman used Blizzard Blast on Killia, but he dodged the blast and countered with Hellfire Shot, but then he suddenly clutched his chest in pain, leaving himself open to Eggman's Fire Blast, but Blanc quickly got in front of Killia and used Gefahrlichtern, causing an explosion.

"Killia, are you alright?" Blanc asked.

Killia grunted in pain. "What is this pain...!? My chest...feels like it's ripping apart...!"

"If you keep this up, I'm gonna be unleashed whether you like it or not." He heard the Other Killia say. "You've reached your limit. You can't hold me back anymore."

Eggman used Lightning Screw on Zeroken, but he jumped up and jumped off the attack, getting up to the Egg-O-Matic and unleashing a point-blank Hellfire Shot, before jumping off as Majorita used Tera Wind on the Egg Dragoon, damaging it a lot, before she dodged Eggman's Blizzard Blast, and then Amy used Yo-Yo Trick, hitting the Egg Dragoon on the small flashing green light.

"It's almost time. Aren't you finding it difficult to hold me down?" Killia heard the Other Killia ask as he watched the others fight the Egg Dragoon. "How long are you gonna lie to yourself? Your true nature is to slaughter and destroy as Tyrant Overlord Killidia." The Other Killia said. "Now, unleash me. Just be honest with yourself. Don't suppress your impulse to slaughter and destroy."

"Please! I must withstand this...! I can't let this end here...!" Killia grunted.

Flandre looked at Killia with a worried look. _Killia's reached his limit._ She thought. _One bad move will make him give into his destructive impulse._

Eggman used Blizzard Blast on Amy, but she swung her hammer and smacked the attack back, freezing the Egg Dragoon's gun, and then Usalia went into Revenge Mode and activated Murmur of Rage, damaging the Egg Dragoon and then transforming into her berserk form, and then everyone noticed sparks coming from the Egg Dragoon. It was malfunctioning!

"Th-This can't be...! I thought I fixed all the circuits this time!" Eggman exclaimed in panic as he tried to fix the machine.

Usalia took this chance and jumped onto the Egg Dragoon's tail, and then started climbimg up.

"You little...! Out of my sight!" Eggman exclaimed as he used Lightning Screw to try and knock Usalia off, but she jumped up higher, causing the attack to hit the flashing green light and damage the Egg Dragoon further. "No!"

"Usalia! Go for Eggman!" Majorita exclaimed.

Usalia nodded and jumped up to where the Egg-O-Matic was and started slashing it repeatedly, before doing a diving slash to knock it loose, causing Eggman to panic.

"Throw him here, Li'l Usa!" Red Magnus waved, getting into a batting position as Usalia grabbed the Egg-O-Matic and threw Eggman at him, and then Red Magnus swung his axe at him, knocking him really high into the sky.

"CURSE YOU, REBELS!" Eggman yelled as he flew completely out of sight.

"Later, Eggman!" Sonic waved as Killia destroyed the Egg Dragoon with No Way Out.

 **End BGM**

"...For being a Demon General, he wasn't as tough as all the others we fought." Neptune said bluntly.

"That's what you get from an egghead who relies on using robots to destroy his opponents." Sonic shrugged.

"Although it doesn't look like we're done yet." Majorita said, and as if on cue, a bunch of Lost Soldiers appeared behind them, taking out their weapons and going into battle position.

 **Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You would think taking out two Demon Generals would drastically decrease their morale..." Christo sighed.

Red Magnus smirked. "Heh heh, that's fine. I'll take them as many times as they want! Right, Zero?"

Zeroken cracked his knuckles. "Don't worry. I still have lots of fight in me." He smirked.

"That's the spirit!" Peashy smiled.

Seraphina turned to Killia. "Sir Killia! Please leave these guys to us, and go help the survivors!" She ordered as everyone else went into battle position.

"Alright!" Killia nodded, and then he quickly left to help Brave, but when he got there, he saw Brave's corpse lying in front of the two Lost Officers, who turned to Killia as he grunted. "Am I too late...?" He asked, unaware that a Magic Knight appeared behind him as she took out her sword.

At the same time, everyone else ran up after taking out the Lost Soldiers as Seraphina noticed the Magic Knight. "Sir Killia! Behind you!" Seraphina warned, Killia turning around as the Magic Knight slashed him, but Seraphina got in front of him and took the slash, crying out in pain before faliing to the ground.

 **Riku**

"Seraphina!" Usalia exclaimed.

"Sera!" Red Magnus exclaimed as Flandre clenched her fists, making the Magic Knight explode.

Killia looked at the unmoving Seraphina, his eyes widened in horror as the image of when Lieze died flashed in his mind.

Killia heard the Other Killia chuckle. "As expected, another victim..." The Other Killia said, and Killia could feel his smirk. "This is because you are weak...! All because you are weak...!"

"I... I..."

Killia let out a yell as a powerful dark aura erupted from him.

"Wh-What's happening!? What in the red hell is going on!?" Red Magnus asked.

 _He's finally snapped..._ Flandre thought.

"Bro! Christo, something's wrong with bro!" Zeroken exclaimed.

"I can sense a stupendously powerful evil aura surrounding Killia...!" Majorita exclaimed.

"Is he being possessed by something, plip!?" Usalia asked.

Majorita shook her head. "No, it looks like...it's flowing out of Killia's body!"

Killia transformed into Tyrant Overlord Killidia as Killidia turned to the two Lost Officers. "You guys...are all dead." Killidia said as he and the Lost went into battle position.

 **Stepping Hard Beat (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Killidia teleported in front of a Twin Dragon and used Exploding Tiger, killing it, and then he teleported again and used Hellfire Shot to destroy four Orcs, and then he teleported again to destroy the remaining three Orcs with Exploding Tiger, and then he teleported again and destroy the remaining two Twin Dragons and the two Gargoyles with Hellfire Shot, and then he teleported one last time and destroyed the two Lost Officers with Exploding Tiger.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

Everyone except Karisima, Shiria, and Angela, who already knew of Killidia's power, watched in amazement as Killidia killed all the Lost without breaking a sweat. "D-Damn... It's so overwhelming... What a destructive power..." Youmu said.

"He truly is a godly demon, just like Karisima... Is this Killia's true power?" Christo wondered.

"Y-Yeah, it must be! He must've grown like I did, and super powered up." Red Magnus smirked.

"D-Do you really think so...? But it feels really evil..." Usalia said nervously.

"Um, I hate to break the tension here, but don't we have a temptress to heal?" Noire reminded.

"O-Oh, you're right!" Christ nodded, and then he walked up to Seraphina and used his Angel Magic.

Killidia watched Christo heal Seraphina before seeing Zeroken approach him. "Th-That was insane, bro. At this rate Void Dark doesn't..." Zeroken didn't finish his sentence as he looked at Killidia, who was smirking sinisterly. "B-Bro...?" He asked. "...What's wrong, bro?"

"Get lost." Killidia said, before he suddenly punched Zeroken into a fallen pillar.

"Zero!" Peashy exclaimed.

Everyone but Karisima, Shiria, and Angela took a step back. "Something isn't right! This Killia seems like...a completely different person!" Vert exclaimed.

"Killia! What has gotten into you!? This isn't like you at all!" Plutia exclaimed, but Killidia didn't answer.

Wanting to find an answer, Majorita checked his aura, and then her eyes widened. "That's because this isn't Killia...! His aura's completely different...!" She exclaimed, surprising everyone but Karisima, Shiria, Angela, and Histoire. "Who are you!?" Majorita asked.

"I am Tyrant Overlord Killidia..." Killidia introduced himself. "The one who leaves destruction in his wake."

 _According to historians, the fall of Fortress de Gaulle greatly dampened the spirits of most of the rebellious demons._

 _Though they knew about the aggression of the rebel army, they had no plans of taking their fight to Demon Emperor Void Dark directly._

 _On the other hand, this faltering on the demons' part was convenient for the rebel army, since these demons wouldn't become further victims of the Demon Emperor..._

 _At least, that is how later historians came to view this situation._

 ** _Episode 13 - Unbridled Killia_**

 ** _END_**

 **End BGM**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1\. Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose are two characters from the Sonic series, while Lightspeed is the fan made Netherworld he rules.**

 **Sonic -**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Fastest Alive - Increases damage dealt to enemies with lower SPD.**

 **His unique skills are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Spin Dash. Range: 3x1 in front. Perform a spin dash that damages enemies in your way.**

 **Level 40: Tornado Spiral. Range: Surrouding. Spin in the air to gather wind, and then unleash a tornado that rips up the ground and damages your enemies.**

 **Level 70: Sonic Boom. Range: 6x1 in front. Run into your enemies at supersonic speed, carrying them all across the world, before running into a mountain, and then jump out of the mountain from the top and fire a powerful blast wind at it, destroying it as well as causing massive damage to the enemies inside it.**

 **Unique skills as Super Sonic:**

 **Super Finale. Range: In front. Fly into the enemy, knocking him into the air, and then blast through him at super fast speeds before slamming him into the ground, ending with a huge beam that pierces the earth and destroys it.**

 **Team Skills:**

 **Heart Spin Dash. Range: Plus-shape up to 5 spaces. Allies needed: Amy. Charge up a spin dash, and then Amy whacks you with your hammer, causing you to spin dash through three multi-colored hearts, before blasting through your opponent, leaving behind a giant explosion.**

 **Overload: Chaos Superia. Take 1 more action after this action, boost stats by 200%, and nullify damage received for 1 turn (Transform into Super Sonic).**

 **Amy -**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Piko Master - Increase stats by 10% when equipped with an axe.**

 **Her unique skills are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Heart Storm. Range: Adjacent enemies up to 3 spaces. Blow a heart to your enemies, and then make it explode into a fury of hearts.**

 **Level 40: Rose Prison. Range: Crossroad-shape in front. Trap your enemies in a prison of thorny roses that fire a large amount of energy blasts at them, ending by firing lasers from all four side that cause an explosion within the cage.**

 **Level 70: Pink Eruption. Range: Surrounding. Slam your Piko Piko Hammer into the ground, causing a pillar of energy to erupt from underneath and damage your enemies.**

 **Overload: Blooming Rose. Boosts stats by 75% for 3 turns.**

 **2\. Korona is a generic Sage while Astrology was the fan made Netherworld she ruled.**

 **She has the same Generic Sage Unique Evility and Skills.**

 **Overload: Stellar Dragon Sky. Damage all enemies on the map.**


	14. The Two Killias

_In Fortress de Gaulle..._

 **Stepping Hard Beat (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

"Who are you!?" Majorita asked.

"I am Tyrant Overlord Killidia... The one who leaves destruction in his wake." Killidia introduced himself.

Everyone but Karisima's, Shiria's, Angela's, Histoire's, and Flandre's eyes widened. "Tyrant Overlord Killidia!?" Noire exclaimed as Killidia jumped back and went into battle position, and then Usalia approached him.

"Killia! Don't you recognize us, plip!?" Usalia asked.

Zeroken got up and looked at Killidia. "Crap! What's going on!? What happened, bro!?" Zeroken asked.

Usalia turned to Zeroken. "Huh? Zeroken, I thought you got blown away..."

"Don't worry about me! Be careful!"

Killidia teleported behind Usalia. "Disappear..."

Usalia turned back to Killidia in shock. "Huh!?" She asked as Killidia prepared his attack.

"Usalia, look out!" Majorita exclaimed.

"Run, Li'l Usa!" Red Magnus exclaimed, quickly getting in front of Usalia and blocking Killidia's fist with his own, grunting in pain. "S-SUPER UNIVERSE!" He yelled, activating rihis Overload skill, forcing Killidia to retreat back. "Heh heh, the Tyrant Overlord, huh? Not bad..." Red Magnus smirked. "Killia, I've always wanted to fight you for super real at least once. This is the perfect opportunity. Let's have a match to see who the strongest Overlord really is, right now!" He exclaimed, going into battle position, but then saw Killidia's aura surging. "H-Huh!?"

"Fool...!" Killidia exclaimed, unleashing his aura, causing everyone but Karisima, Shiria, and Angela to flinch as well as knocking Red Magnus back and out of his Overload.

"Red Magnus!" Usalia exclaimed, she and Majorita running to Red Magnus' side.

"G-Get out of here, you two...! The real fun begins now..." Red Magnus said, immediately going back into battle position.

"B-But...!"

"Usalia! Majorita! This place is dangerous! Let's fall back for now!" Christo ordered.

"You're not getting away...!" Killidia exclaimed, teleporting right in front of Christo.

"WHOA!" Christo yelled wide eyed as Killidia's aura surged, making everyone except a certain three flinch, but then he teleported to avoid a light beam as he looked to see Karisima stepping in front of the group.

"That's enough, Killidia. I can't allow you to cause any destruction." Karisima told him before summoning her spear. "Or do the three of us have to fight you to make you calm down?"

At this moment, Shiria and Angela ran up to Karisima's side with their weapons drawn as Killidia looked at them. "Hmph... If it's against you, Shiria, and Angela, Karisima..." Killidia smirked before going back into battle position. "I would much rather prefer to fight!" He exclaimed, his aura surging again as Karisima, Shiria, and Angela also went into battle position, but then Killidia was suddenly shot from behind. "...Hm?"

Everyone turned and looked at who shot him. It was Seraphina, having fully recovered thanks to Christo's Angel Magic.

"Seraphina! You're alright!" Namine smiled with relief.

Seraphina put her guns away and walked up to Killidia. "S-Sir Killia..."

"Seraphina! Don't get close to him! That isn't Killia..." Histoire warned.

Killidia teleported behind Seraphina. "Die..."

Seraphina turned to Killidia. "We die together, Sir Killia."

 **End BGM**

From Killidia's view, he saw Liezerota standing in front of him, accompanied with an image of Liezerota appearing in his mind. "Killia..." She said before the image disappeared, and then Killidia grunted, clutching his chest in pain before suddenly falling to the ground.

Sir Killia...? Sir Killia!" Seraphina exclaimed worriedly.

 _ **Episode 14 - The Two Killias**_

 _In the pocket Netherworld..._

 **Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Everyone was waiting for Killia's recovery as Majorita and Usalia walked up to them. "...So, how is bro doing?" Zeroken asked.

"He hasn't regained consciousness yet, but his condition has improved." Majorita said.

"But what should we do when he regains consciousness? If he goes crazy again, what's going to happen to us...?" Histoire asked.

Red Magnus laughed. "Don't worry, Li'l Histy. If that happens, I'll stop him. And this time, I'll super be the champ!"

"You don't have to be excessively concerned. Sir Killia will be alright...probably..." Seraphina hoped.

"So you two are engaged?" Christo asked Sonic and Amy, who nodded. "Sorry for sounding rude, but I'm not sure now would be a good time for a wedding."

"We know. With Void Dark out taking over the Netherworlds, we had to put the wedding on hold until after his defeat, which we weren't sure how that would be possible at first." Sonic said. "But when we heard how you guys returned victorious after an encounter with the Demon Emperor, and how you guys defeated the Lost's Demon Generals one after another, we knew we had to find you and join you guys right away."

"And now here we are, teaming up with all of you. We'll do the best we can to help." Amy gave a thumbs up.

After Sonic and Amy finished their explanation, Killia walked over to the group.

"Sir Killia!" Seraphina exclaimed, running up and hugging him.

"Y-You are Killia, right...?" Usalia asked.

"It's alright, Usalia. His aura is back to normal." Majorita assured.

Killia looked down sadly as he returned the hug. "Forgive me... I..."

"Heh, don't worry about it. It was pretty entertaining." Red Magnus smirked.

"I'm glad he's back to being Killia. I was wondering what was going to happen..." Remilia said with relief.

Seraphina departed from the hug and looked at Killia. "Sir Killia, can you explain what happened?" She asked.

Killia gave Karisima a look, to which she nodded. "Since it happened, there's no point in hiding it anymore..." Killia said. "Although I'm pretty sure Karisima told at least one of you about it."

Seraphina blinked. "I was never told anything." She turned to everyone else. "Were you guys?"

"...Sis didn't tell me anything." Zeroken said.

"Or me." Suika shrugged.

"She told me about it." Histoire raised her hand. "It was when I asked her about her end of the incident."

"I've known about it ever since I joined the rebel army." Flandre said.

Remilia blinked. "...And you never told me?"

"...You would have probably freaked a bit if I told you earlier."

Killia nodded. "Well, two of you know, so I might as well tell the rest of you..." He said. "There's something vicious inside of me that I can't even control..." He explained. "It's the destructive impulse from when I was called the Tyrant Overlord."

"Destructive impulse...?" Seraphina tilted her head.

"Yeah. It's a strong desire to destroy everything." Killia put a hand on his chest. "Until now, I've been forcing myself to suppress it...every day, even when I'm asleep, and even now. But, I'm at my limit."

Yuyuko's eyes widened in realization. "Is _that_ why you're eating all the time? Because it helps you suppress your destructive impulse...?" She asked.

Killia nodded. "...This thing eats a lot. It takes an extravagant amount of calories to suppress it."

"And here I always thought you were a black hole like Lady Yuyuko." Youmu said.

Killia became saddened. "But I can't use these cheap tricks to suppress it anymore. The next time it takes over, I won't..."

"...That's not like you." Zeroken said, Killia looking at him in shock.

 **Will Be Venus (MegaDimension Neptunia VII)**

"It's not like you to make such a weak excuse." Zeroken said. "Right, everyone?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "I concur. You are the leader of the rebel army, Killia. We need you to be strong." Christo said.

"If there is anything we can do for you, please tell us..." Seraphina said.

"Heh. If you can't control yourself, don't worry. Amura, Shiria, and Angela will stop you, and I'll help them." Red Magnus assured.

"Even children like Usalia and I were able to overcome a challenge." Majorita said.

Usalia nodded. "You'll be fine, Killia. You will definitely overcome this, plip." She smiled.

"You guys..." Killia said, looking at the assuring smiles from his comrades and friends. "...I'm sorry. I'll make sure to withstand this somehow."

"That's the spirit! Way to go, bro!" Zeroken smiled.

 _I'll hold it back. At least until I defeat Void and get my revenge..._ Killia thought.

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Another Side, Another Story (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Killia was thinking about something as Usalia walked up to him worriedly. "Are you not feeling well, plip?" She asked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Killia. We can take care of the magical spear by ourselves." Noire said.

"I'm alright." Killia assured. "If I have to rest here, then I'll never be able to defeat Void Dark."

"You guys worry too much. Killia won't go down that easily." Red Magnus smirked.

Neptune turned to Christo and Histoire. "So? Where is the next magical spear that we need to destroy?" She asked.

"It's in a Netherworld that's a little far from here. It's called Flowerful." Histoire said.

Killia's and Karisima's eyes widened. "Flowerful...? Why is it in such a remote Netherworld?" Seraphina wondered. "If he wants to absorb energy, then he should pick a bigger Netherworld. I wonder what he's up to..."

Karisima turned to Killia. "Killia, Flowerful is..."

"I know..." Killia replied.

"What's up, Karisima Sis? Do you and bro know that Netherworld?" Zeroken asked.

Killia and Karisima both nodded. "Yeah..." Killia replied.

"That's where Goldion's house is. It was Lieze and Void's home..." Karisima told them.

Flandre's eyes widened. "WHAT!? YOU MEAN VOID DARK IS ABSORBING ENERGY FROM HIS OWN HOMEWORLD!?" She yelled. "THIS GUY CANNOT BE SANE!"

"I second that statement." Yukari narrowed her eyes as she opened a gap to Flowerful. "Let's go. We must destroy that spear quickly." Everyone nodded in agreement and ran through the gap, Yukari being the last to enter.

 **End BGM**

 _In Flowerful..._

 **Lieze Love (Instrumental) (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Everyone exited the gap to Flowerful as everyone but Killia and Karisima looked around at the beautiful scenery. "This is Flowerful? It's so beautiful." Vert smiled.

"It doesn't look like anyone's trampled through here. Maybe the information about the magical spear landing here from wrong..." Histoire thought aloud.

"We'll se Since this is such a backwater Netherworld, maybe they couldn't find anyone to threaten or subjugate." Zeroken shrugged.

Seraphina looked at Killia and Karisima. "You two look wistful." She said.

"...I haven't been here since I left Goldion's side. I didn't think I was ever going to step foot in this place again." Killia sighed.

"Sir Killia..." Seraphina said worriedly.

"I'll be honest. I haven't been here since I left to fight the Lost either." Karisima admitted. "Coming back here once again... This place brings back memories..." She sighed.

"I see..." Seraphina nodded in somewhat understanding.

Killia's face became serious. "...Enough talk. If you drag behind, I'm gonna leave you." He said before walking off ahead as everyone watched him with worried looks.

"Killia... Looks like he's impatient." Plutia sighed.

"His family's Netherworld might be destroyed. He probably can't bear to stand still, not even for a supersonic second." Sonic said.

"It's not just that. His destructive impulse is probably eating away at him as we speak." Seraphina said, looking at the direction Killia went worriedly. "He acts like nothing's wrong with him, but I can sense the agony in his eyes..."

"You know him well, Seraphina Sis. No wonder you have such a big crush on him..." Zeroken smiled.

Seraphina blushed. "Um... Well...I'm just really worried about him..."

Zeroken titled his head in confusion. "Hm? That's odd. Usually you would deny any love comments either Old Man Magnus and I make and shoot us for it."

"You mean like _this_?" Seraphina smirked playfully, taking out her guns and shooting Zeroken.

"Whoa! Yeah, just like that!" He exclaimed as he dodged the shots.

"Hey, stop playing around. Let's go after Killia. If we don't hurry, we're gonna lose him." Red Magnus said.

Majorita nodded. "Yeah. It's Killia's challenge this time. We have to support him." She said, and then everyone ran after Killia.

 _With Killia..._

 **Force Your Way (Final Fantasy VIII)**

Killia used Hellfire Shot on two Mothmen, taking them out, but then he was hit by a Flora Beast's Mega Wind, but he recovered and used Purgatory Palm to kill her as a Nekomata prepared to use Cat Strike from behind, but she was suddenly kicked into the air by Zeroken, and then Blanc used Gefahrlichtern to finish her off.

"Looks like you had a bit of fun without us, Killia." Killia turned and saw Karisima walking up beside him. "But you can't do everything alone. You know that, right?" She asked.

"I...I just...want to protect Lieze's home." Killia said.

"Killia, I wish to protect Flowerful too, but there's no need to rush into danger by yourself." Karisima told him as Seraphina used Toten Kreuz to kill two Catsabers. "We have our allies...our friends fighting along side us." Karisima smiled. "We'll destroy the magical spear. I know it."

Killia was silent for a moment, before he and Karisima joined the fight and used Strongest Duo, destroying a Nekomata as Neptune used 32-bit Mega Blade to kill two Fairies, before Noire went behind her and blocked a Flora Beast's Mega Wind and then countered with Neodimension Slash to take it out.

"Thanks, Noire." Neptune smiled, before going into Revenge Mode and activating Purple Maximum Drive, transforming into Next Purple, and then she used Neptune Break to kill a Fairy as Zeroken took out several Lost Soldiers with Rising Gale Kick, the ones who survived fleeing, leaving only one Eryngi cowering with fear as Killia walked up to him.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

"H-Help me...! Please don't take my life...!" The Lost Soldier begged.

"Then hurry up and spill it." Killia glared. "Where is the magical spear?"

"I-It's..."

Killia grabbed the Eryngi. "I don't have time for this! Tell me!" He growled, the Eryngi shaking in fear.

"Killia! Please stop!" Usalia exclaimed. Killia realized what he was doing and dropped the Eryngi, who ran away. "I understand why you're impatient, but you're not acting like your usual calm self, plip." She said worriedly.

"Calm...? I doubt that's the real me..." Killia said.

"Are you talking about your destructive impulse? That's the Old Sir Killia, not the Sir Killia I know..." Seraphina said.

Killia turned away. "I'm sorry, I'm hungry. I'm gonna go eat." He said before he left on ahead.

Everyone looked on worriedly as Killia went ahead. "Killia... He's in rougher shape than I thought." Red Magnus sighed.

Histoire nodded in agreement. "Yeah... He's probably under more pressure than we can possibly imagine."

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Noire asked.

Sora shook his head. "...It's a problem with his heart. Ultimately, Killia himself has to overcome it _by_ himself."

"All we can do now is quietly stay by his side and support him. Nothing more." Seraphina said.

"Heh, you really can change when you want to. I never expected to hear that coming from you, Sera." Red Magnus smirked.

Zeroken nodded in agreement. "Love changes a woman. Seraphina Sis has some girly aspects after all."

"Cue the shooting..." Neptune sighed...but surprisingly, only Red Magnus was shot down.

"Now, let's go." Seraphina smiled innocently, Christo sighing as everyone but Zeroken, the CPUs, and the downed Red Magnus left.

Zeroken and the CPUs blinked. "...Why didn't Sera shoot down Zero, too?" Peashy wondered.

"I don't know." Plutia replied as Zeroken nudged Red Magnus.

"Hey, old man. You still alive?" Zeroken asked.

"No, I'm dead." Red Magnus sweatdropped.

"You don't _sound_ dead." Blanc swaetdropped.

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Christo used Piercing Light on two Imps, killing them both. "It was the right move to follow the Lost soldiers who ran away." Christo nodded in approval. "Where we find the Lost Army, we'll find the magical spear."

An Imp used Stone on Peashy, but she used Full Power Hit to smash it to pieces, and then blew the Imp away with Hurricane Blow. "Analyzing the situation is fine and all, but these guys are starting to get boring." She yawned as Seraphina used Dazzling Eyes, killing two Fairies before turning to Peashy.

"I understand you want a better challenge, but you shouldn't get too ahead of yourself." Seraphina said, unaware of a Sniper preparing to use Silent Sniper from behind, but then she suddenly heard an explosion from behind her as she turned to see Amy, who had killed the Sniper as his corpse turned to space dust.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, Seraphina." Amy said.

"The last thing we want is a repeat of what happened back in Fortress de Gaulle." Angela said as she used Strange Shot to take out a Kunoichi.

"I know that! I'll never make the same mistake again!" Seraphina pouted, but then something crossed her mind. "Where is Sir Killia...?" She wondered, looking around the area.

"Over there." Karisima pointed, and then everyone's but Karisima's and Histoire, who was warned about this, eyes widened to see Killia eating a fried Ancient Dragon.

"H-HE'S EATING SOMETHING CRAZY!" Seraphina yelled.

"A-Are you serious!? He just ate a little while ago..." Zeroken said in shock.

"That destructive impulse of his is worse than I thought..." Youmu muttered.

"How can he eat while we're this busy...? Go tell him to stop eating and come help us!" Red Magnus ordered.

Histoire shook her head. "No. He needs to keep his calorie intake high to suppress his destructive impulse. It'll be more dangerous if the Tyrant Overlord shows..."

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Usalia nodded. "I got it! We have to get through this for Killia's sake, plip!" She smiled, but then a Mothman appeared behind her.

"Usalia! Behind you!" Majorita warned, Usalia turning to the Mothman as it prepared to attack her, but then Killia used Hellfire Shot to take it out.

"Sorry. Thanks for waiting..." Killia said.

"Killia!" RED smiled.

"Heh. You sure know how to make an entrance." Red Magnus smirked.

"Are you alright, Killia?" Christo asked. "You don't have to participate in this battle."

Killia nodded. "Thanks to you guys, I've had a good rest. I'm fine now."

"Really...?" Seraphina asked worriedly.

Killia nodded with a smile, before turning to the Lost Soldiers that had just appeared. "Yes. Now, let's send the Lost packing." He said, before running up and using Phantom Blow to take out two Nekomatas.

Karisima fired multiple light beams from her spear at the Succubi, shooting them down, and then using Shining Starstorm to finish them off, before she teleported out of a Flora Beast's Mega Wind, and then countered with Tornado Spark to take her out.

A Thief used Shotgun Craft on Majorita, but she created an aura shield to block the attack and then used Cross Aura to kill the Thief, before going into Revenge Mode and activated Guardian Stigma, causing the Mothman's Poison to have no effect, and then Zeroken killed the Mothman with his Exploding Tiger.

Patchouli used Omega Wind on a Flora Beast, annihilating her, and because of her Evility, she took minimal damage from a Witch's Giga Wind, which she then replied with Royal Flare to destroy the Witch.

Killia used Purgatory Palm on a Nekomata, but she dodged the attack and countered with Kitty Rampage, Killia grunting in pain.

"Killia!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Shit! Hold on! We're on my way to help you!" Red Magnus exclaimed

"I-I'm fine... I can still handle it." Killia said as he stood back up, but Neptune had already took out the Nekomata with 32-bit Mega Blade.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

"Hey Killia, aren't you trying to carry a little more than you can bear? Why don't you trust us a little more?" Neptune asked.

Killia was silent as everyone else walked up to them after defeating the other Lost Soldiers. "Killia, aren't we allies?" Usalia asked with a smile. "We help each other out when we're in trouble. The rebel army is a family, so don't hesitate to trust us, plip."

"Usalia..." Killia said.

Christo exhaled. "Should we take a short rest around here?" He asked.

"We don't have time for that! Destroying the magical spear is our top priority!" Seraphina exclaimed angrily.

Christo sweatdropped. "Y-You're awfully enthusiastic about it."

Red Magnus laughed. "Of course. We need to hurry up for Killia's sake, right, Sera?" He smirked.

"Christo, can't you understand the emotions of an admirable girl who is trying to help the guy she likes?" Zeroken grinned...and then cue Seraphina shooting them down once again...or...only Red Magnus down again.

"...Let's hurry." Seraphina said before leaving on ahead, Christo putting a hand on his head as he sighed.

"You guys don't know when to quit." Usalia sighed.

 _Again, she only shot down Red Magnus..._ Neptune thought.

"Alright, we should hurry, too." Christo said, Namine using Giga Heal on Red Magnus as he got up, and then everyone but Killia left.

 _Family..._ Killia thought. _Do I even deserve to have one? A person like me, who got their family killed... Tell me Lieze... Can I rely on their feelings...?_

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Death License (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Aya used Wind of the Tengu Path on a Fairy, who was a Lost Squad Member, but she nimbly dodged and countered with Will O' the Wisp, but Aya dodged the attack with great speed, and then Sonic used Tornado Spiral, blowing the Lost Squad Fairy back, but she recovered and used Omega Wind, but just like Aya, Sonic avoided with great speed.

A Horseman used Painful Breath on Usalia, but she dodged the attack and countered with Wind Raid, knocking the Horseman airborne, and then using Omega Star to finish him off as Red Magnus used Silver Slugger on two Eryngi, knocking them right out of the Netherworld.

A Catsaber and a Rabbit both used Magichange and transformed into a bow for an Archer, who was also a Lost Squad Member, to use, and then she used Sword Inferno on Amy, but she gracefully dodged the attack and countered with Rose Prison, damaging the Lost Squad Archer a lot, but then she used Giga Heal on herself, healing her wounds as she stood back up and used Rapid Arrow, but Amy dodged once again.

A Horseman and a Dragon King both also used Magichange and transformed into a spear for a Valkyrie, who was also a Lost Squad Member, to use, and then she used Spark Dragon Plug on Karisima, but she teleported away from the attack, and then took a moment to look at Killia, who was currently eating another fried Ancient Dragon, before letting out a sigh, and then focused her attention back at the Lost Squad Valkyrie and used Light Pulse.

As his friends continued fighting the Lost, Killia was eating the fried Ancient Dragon, and then the Other Killia appeared beside him and looked at him. "You're having a tough time suppressing me..." The Other Killia said before smirking. "But it's useless. It's only a matter of time before I'm completely unleashed. That's because your heart wants an overwhelming power that far exceeds Void Dark's. You're suppressing me, but at the same time you want more power... You're just a cluster of contradictions, Killia."

Killia finished eating and stood up, not saying a word. "You are me. Why are you resisting so much?" The Other Killia glared.

Killia turned to him. "I...threw my past away..." Killia began. "...for Lieze..." Killia clenched his fists. "I don't want to lose the heart she gave me."

"...Are you sure about that?" The Other Killia asked. "You can't defeat Void Dark with the power you have now. Hell, you can't even fight the Lost the way you want to. If you get killed, you won't have a heart anymore. It'll all be over. You won't be able to get your revenge, or protect your family. You'll lose everything."

"It'll be the same if I unleash you. I'll lose everything that's important to me again."

The Other Killia turned away with a smirk. "We'll see about that..."

Killia looked at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion. "...What do you mean?"

The Other Killia simply turned his head to him. "...Use your head, and think." The Other Killia said, before disappearing back inside Killia, and then Killia saw more Lost Soldiers heading towards him with their weapons drawn, and ran up to fight them, using Exploding Tiger to take out two Gargoyles.

A Catsber used Rolling Hairball on Red Magnus, but he recovered in the air and used Dynamic Moon to destroy it, before jumping back to avoid a Magic Knight's Killer Storm, and then he entered Revenge Mode and activated Super Universe, and then used Giant Body Slam, the Magic Knight looking up, and then turning to the screen and held up a sign that said 'Crap', and then she was crushed.

The Lost Squad Archer saw what the Magic Knight did before she was crushed and replied with a quick facepalm, before jumping back to avoid Seraphina's Two-Handed Draw and then countering with Giant Carrot Swing, dealing a lot of damage to Seraphina, but she used Omega Heal to heal herself.

 _This won't get anywhere if we keep doing distance attacks._ Seraphina thought before smirking. _Time to shake things up._ Seraphina put one of her guns away and then ran at the Lost Squad Archer, dodging her arrow shots and replying with gun shots from her other gun, the Lost Squad Archer jumping up to dodge, but Seraphina jumped up after her with her free hand out, and then a sword suddenly appeared in her hand, shocking the Lost Squad Archer as Seraphina slashed her down, and then followed with Vacuum Slice X, before using Cocytpus to finish her off.

Seraphina landed on the ground and looked at her new sword with a pleased grin. The sword had a pink handle with a red heart where the handle was connected to a golden blade, the blade having pink traces of energy swirling around it.

Amy jumped back to avoid a Horseman's Blossoming Spear, landing next to Seraphina, and then noticed the sword she was wielding. "I never saw you as the type to wield swords, Seraphina." Amy grinned.

"I must admit, it compliments my gunmanship very well." Seraphina smiled, before using her sword to deflect a gun shot from a Thief, and then killed her with Excavation as Amy used Gravity Hammer to take out the Horseman.

The Lost Squad used Giga Wind on Aya, but she avoided the attack and then entered Revenge Mode. "Overload skill: Tornado Veil!" Aya exclaimed, a tornado whipping up around her before ceasing, leaving a wind shield surrounding Aya as the Lost Squad Fairy used Hurricane-tern, but the wind shield completely nullified the attack, shocking the Lost Squad Fairy, and then Sonic used Sonic Boom to kill her and two Nekomatas that were in the way.

"Only one Lost Squad Member left." Karisima said, looking at the Lost Squad Valkyrie that was glaring at her as she entered Revenge Mode. "I wonder how Killia's holding out..."

 _With Killia..._

Killia was on one knee, panting as the corpses of the Lost Soldiers he managed to defeat turned to space dust. "Karisima, it that the end of them?" Killia asked between breaths.

No response.

Killia stood up in confusion and looked around for everyone else.

"You're not done yet." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Killia's eyes widened as he turned around to see Bloodis. "B-BLOODIS!"

"Hmph, you don't have to be so surprised." Bloodis smirked through his armor.

Killia glared at him. "Where are Karisima and the others...?" Killia asked. "Did you...!?"

"I don't know. I'm very sure Karisima is fine, and so are Shiria and Angela, but the others could be dead already."

"WH-WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"NOVICE!"

Bloodis palmed Killia to the ground, Killia grunting in pain. "Don't give in to your enemy's words, and it's a rookie mistake to worry about others. What your doing is ridiculous."

Killia grunted in pain as he stood back up, glaring intently at Bloodis. "I... I can't die...here...!" Killia exclaimed, his rage building as the Other Killia appeared beside him, looking very eager.

"Yes, unleash me! Unleash your true power!" The Other Killia exclaimed.

 **Stepping Hard Beat**

Killia let out a yell, a dark aura erupting from his body.

 _With the others..._

Everyone had finished taking out the rest of the Lost Soldiers, but then Majorita sensed a familiar dark aura as she went wide eyed and gasped, and Karisima noticed. "What's wrong?" She asked Majorita.

"Guys, we have to move, quick! The Tyrant Overlord is coming!" Majorita exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes widened, while Karisima, Shiria, and Angela went serious. "What!?" RED exclaimed.

"Crap! Where's Killia!?" Suika asked.

"This way! Follow me!" Majorita exclaimed as she ran off, everyone running after her.

 _Back with Killia_

Killia had transformed into Tyrant Overlord Killidia, who looked at Bloodis and went into battle position.

"Yes, that's it! Show me your true power." Bloodis challenged as he went into battle position.

Killidia's aura surged around him. "If you want to die so much... THEN DIE!" He exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

 _With the others..._

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Come on, it's this way!" Majorita exclaimed, leading everyone to Killidia's location, but then she sensed an incoming attack from above and jumped back to dodge, a cloud of dust exploding where Majorita once was as everyone came to a stop.

"What's going on!?" Sora asked.

"Another Demon General." Christo said with a serious look.

"How many Demon Generals have you guys fought before?" Sonic asked.

Zeroken counted his fingers, muttering the names of the Demon Generals under his breath. "Seven, including Eggman." He answered.

"So this one is the eighth Demon General we're gonna fight." Lea summarized. "How many Demon Generals do the Lost have anyway?" He wondered.

"Obviously more than the original Disgaea 5 game offered." Blanc said.

As the dust cloud cleared, everyone could see a Thief wearing a black and dark-purple Thief attire with blood red eyes, and wielding an Aroundight. "...Has anyone ever seen a Thief wielding a sword before?" Red Magnus asked, everyone shaking their head in response. "That's what I thought."

"Killia and I once fought a Thief wielding a spear in the past, but this is the first time meeting a sword-wielding Thief." Karisima said as Lost Soldiers appeared around the Thief.

"So you are the rebel army. I am Kasha, Overlord of Bandit Blade." Kasha introduced herself. "You've given us far more trouble than Lord Void Dark will allow, defeating him even. And for that, you must pay!" She exclaimed, and then everyone took out their weapons, Seraphina now wield her sword in one hand and one of her guns in the other hand, and went into battle position.

 **Pincher Boss Capture (Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs)**

Kasha used Vacuum Slice X on Seraphina, Usalia, and Christo, but the three dodged, and then Seraphina countered by using Tri-Burst from her gun, but Kasha jumped over the attack, but then Seraphina released a slash wave from her sword to knock her back down and into Remilia's Spear the Gungnir, but Kasha recovered and used Excavation on Remilia, but she flew up to dodge, but then she saw Kasha preparing to unleash a slash wave of her own.

"Not happening." Remilia smirked as she spun her spear around in front of her and unleash a gust of scarlet wind that countered Kasha's slash wave, creating an explosion, and then Remilia flew through the smoke and used Meteor Sky Spear on Kasha, but she recovered and countered with Neodimension Slash, hitting Remilia-

-hitting where Remilia was.

Kasha blinked and looked around for the Scarlet Blood Overlord, but then found herself surrounded by knives as she then saw Sakuya snapping her fingers, and then the knives flew at Kasha one by one, but Kasha managed to evade them, although a few had scratched her, and then used Killer Spin on Sakuya, but she gracefully dodged the attack.

Neptune used Victory Slash on a Professor, taking her out, and then deflected a gun shot from a Pirate, but it turned out to be a distraction as a Dark Knight used Lightning Sword, but a gap opened up behind Neptune and unleashed a powerful gust of wind, blowing the Dark Knight away, and then Usalia used Flatty Dance to finish him off as Neptune took out the Pirate with Blade Rush.

Seraphina ran towards Kasha, firing gun shots at her, but she dodged every one, and then the two swung their swords at each other, sparks flying as their swords clashed, and then Seraphina swung her sword in a downwards motion as Kasha raised her sword to block it.

"I cannot waste anymore time! My servants and allies and I have to stop the Tyrant Overlord before he goes on a rampage!" Seraphina exclaimed.

"The Tyrant Overlord... That is your leader, correct?" Kasha asked.

"The Tyrant Overlord is not the Sir Killia I know! He is his destructive impulse, Killidia!" Seraphina exclaimed.

Kasha applied more force into her sword, breaking the power struggle, and then shook her head at Seraphina. "Wrong. All demons are born with one heart, and one body. Your leader believes there is another him because his heart is scattered due to his doubt." Kasha explained. "But what's blocking his true power most of all is the hesitation in his heart." Kasha then pointed her sword at Seraphina. "Just like you."

"...What?"

"All your years, you were spoiled by your father, making you believe that money is everything." Kasha explained. "You think that money is what matters most of all in life, and because of that, the fear of being poor clouds your true power." Seraphina tensed up a bit. "What's more, the entire time, you remained unaware that your father was simply using you as bait."

"Huh? What do you...!?"

"If you want an answer, go ask your father yourself." Kasha said, before a Dragon and a Slime both used Magichange and transformed into a new sword for her to use. "That is...if you can survive this fight!" Seraphina immediately got back into attention, dodging Kasha's Rising Heavens and then countered with Neodimension Slash, but Kasha recovered. _She is quite skilled with her sword. I can take a sure guess of who trained her._ Kasha thought, turning her gaze to Shiria and Youmu, who used Art of the Sword to kill a Nine-tails, for a split second, before fixing her gaze back at Seraphina as Kasha entered Revenge Mode. "I will have to take this seriously. Overload skill: Ragnarok Blade!" She exclaimed, a surge of power erupting from it, and then she used Blade Rush on Seraphina, the attack being much stronger than before, forcing Seraphina to dodge out of the way.

A Nekomata used Cat Strike on Majorita, but she dodged the attack and countered with Rising Wave, sending the Nekomata into the air, and then she used Omega Fire to finish her off, and then she sensed an attack from behind and used her staff to block a slash from a Dark Knight, and then she suddenly punched the Dark Knight away, shocking him.

"Thought I was just a normal magic caster?" Majorita smirked as she put away her staff and cracked her knuckles. "Thanks to Zeroken, I can also fight with my fists!" Majorita used Rising Domination on the Dark Knight, taking him out, before she jumped up to avoid a Pirate's Shotgun Craft, and then gracefully twisted her body to dodge a Professor's Elemental Device, and then she used Big Bang to kill them both.

A Magic Knight used Biting Ice Blade on Zeroken, but he dodged the attack before going into Revenge Mode and activating Superluminal Wolf, and then the Zeroken copies used Hellfire Shot on the Imps to kill them as the real Zeroken took out the Magic Knight with No Way Out.

Kasha used Vacuum Slice X on Seraphina, but Karisima teleported in front of her, and because of her Sacred Barrier Evility, she took no damage at all, and then she used Meteor Sky Spear on Kasha to deal a lot more damage in return thanks to her Justice Evility, and then Seraphina finished her off with Super Crosslord.

 **End BGM**

"And that's a wrap." Majorita said as Kasha's corpse turned to space dust. "Now let's hurry! We have to get to Killia!"

Everyone nodded and ran off, everyone but Seraphina, who was worried about something. _Is what Kasha said really true?_ Seraphina thought. _Has my father just been using me all this time?_ Seraphina continued thinking about it, before deciding to worry about it later and left to catch up with everyone else.

 **Stepping Hard Beat**

Killidia and Bloodis fought, attacking at such a speed all you could see was a blur, and then an made an impact that caused both to skid back a few feet. "What fearsome power... It's amazing that you were able to suppress this much power within you." Bloodis said in amazement.

Killidia charged at Bloodis, unleashing a barrage of punches, but Bloodis blocked them all. "You stubborn bastard! I'll end this quick!" Killidia exclaimed.

Bloodis smirked through his armor. "Hmph, looking down on me... That's why your still a novice." Killidia was surprised that his attack didn't do anything, and then Bloodis punched him down, Killidia's aura fading. "Your fists cannot catch me."

Killidia stood up, grunting in pain. "Wh-Why!? I should be able to wipe the floor with Void Dark...!" He exclaimed with confusion in his voice.

"Anger, hate, arrogance, sorrow... Your fists are full of evil..." Bloodis said. "But what's clouding your fists most of all is your hesitation."

"Hesitation...?" Killidia repeated. "How idiotic! I'm not like that pushover, Killia! I'm Tyrant Overlord Killidia!"

Bloodis shook his head. "No, you are who you are. You only have one heart, and one body." He said. "But, your heart is scattered. The doubt in your heart is making you weak. The hesitation in your heart is hiding your true power."

Killidia's eyes widened as he turned back into Killia. "I-I..." Killia spoke. "I always thought there was another me inside myself..." He looked at Bloodis. "But you're telling me that it's just doubt that's in my heart...?" Killia looked at his hands. "Who...? Who am I...?"

At that moment, everyone ran up to Killia. "Killia! Are you alright!?" Red Magnus asked.

"Majorita had sensed the Tyrant Overlord being unleashed, so we came here as fast as we could." Yukari said.

"I'm glad we made it in time." Majorita sighed with relief.

"Looks like you had you're fair share of fun. Are you alright, Sir Killia?" Seraphina asked.

Zeroken approached Bloodis. "Your call, bro. Should I try using the Final Skill again?" He asked, but Killia didn't give an answer, making Zeroken turn his head to him. "Uh, bro...?"

Bloodis looked at everyone else. "Looks like we've been interrupted." He said, before turning and walking away. "...We shall postpone our fight." Bloodis turned his head to Killia. "As long as you have doubts in your heart, you will never be able to defeat me." Bloodis told him before disappearing.

"Hold on!" Red Magnus exclaimed.

"There's no need to chase him, Red Magnus." Christo said.

Red Magnus turned to Christo. "Why do you say that Li'l C-Sto?"

"Because when we go to destroy the magical spear, we'll definitely see him there." Neptune replied.

Seraphina walked up to Killia. "Sir Killia, what happened...?" Seraphina asked worriedly, but Killia didn't respond.

 _Goldion must've talked to Killia._ Karisima thought. _All that is left is for Killia to conquer his hesitation._

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Another Side, Another Story**

Everyone continued onward through Flowerful, and then Seraphina felt someone poke her shoulder as she turned to see Red Magnus. "What do you want, musclehead?"

"I'm curious about something." Red Magnus explained.

"Curious about what exactly?"

"Amy said she never saw you as the type to use swords, and she's right. Up till now, the only weapon you ever used were your guns." Red Magnus explained. "So, where did you learn how to use a sword?"

"Well..."

"Shiria and I taught her." Youmu said, catching everyone but Shiria's attention. "We figured she should try dual wielding a gun with a close-ranged weapon."

 _Flashback..._

 **The Usual Days (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

 _Seraphina was sitting down at her table drinking tea when she noticed Youmu and Shiria walking up to her. "Do you two need something?" Seraphina asked._

 _Youmu and Shiria exchanged a glance at each other before nodding. "Seraphina, could we borrow a moment of your time?" Shiria asked._

 _Seraphina thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Alright." Seraphina put her tea down, stood up and walked away with Youmu and Shiria._

 _In Hakugyokurou..._

 _Seraphina, Youmu, and Shiria were standing at the bottom of the staircase in Hakugyokurou. "So, what is it you need me for?" Seraphina asked._

 _Youmu and Shiria walked away from Seraphina and stood at the opposite side, and then turned to face Seraphina. "Seraphina, Shiria and I have decided to teach you how to use swords."_

 _Seraphina looked at them in confusion. "...Eh?"_

 _"While you have very great skill with you guns, we fear you might not be very effective against strong ranged opponents, or enemies that actually know Reflect magic." Shiria explained, noticing Seraphina shudder at the second part. Reflect has been literally the bane of her existence, especially when it comes to her Overload skill. "That being said, using a close-ranged weapon would help with that weakness, and a sword would be most ideal, since it makes it possible to dual wield with your guns."_

 _Seraphina thought about it. "Hmm... That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." She said. "However, I have no experience with a sword. In fact, I have never even wielded one."_

 _"That's the entire point of this training session: to teach you how to use swords." Shiria said, before tossing a sword at Seraphina feet. "I used up half the HL I had made on my journey to buy you one, and I made sure it would fit your character."_

 _Seraphina picked up the sword and looked it over with an pleased smile. "My, this sword is gorgeous, and I like the traces of energy flowing around the blade. I wouldn't mind using this."_

 _Youmu and Shiria nodded in approval before taking out their swords. "Now then, it is time to begin our training." Youmu said. "Are you ready?"_

 _Seraphina nodded. "Even though this is a first-time experience for me, I will try my best." She said, readying her new sword as the three went into battle position._

 **End BGM**

 _A little while later..._

 _Yukari and Yuyuko appeared in Hakugyokurou and looked around. "Now where could those three be?" Yukari wondered._

 _"The Dimension Prinny said they came here for training." Yuyuko said, before spotting three figures fighting in the distance. "Oh, I think I see them!"_

 _"Ah, there they are." Yukari smiled as the two walked up and got a closer look, and then they blinked in confusion. "Yuyu, am I seeing things, or is Seraphina wielding a sword?"_

 _With Seraphina, Shiria, and Youmu..._

 **Future Masters (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

 _Seraphina had one knee on the ground, panting in exhaustion as she looked up at the two swordswoman. "You're doing exceptionally well for your first sword fight." Youmu said approvingly. "If you keep this up, you'll master the use of a sword in no time."_

 _Seraphina could only give an exhausted smile. "I'm...glad..." She managed to let out._

 _"My, this is quite a surprise." A voice said._

 _Seraphina, Shiria, and Youmu turned and saw Yukari and Yuyuko walking up to them. "I never thought you would be interested in using swords, Seraphina." Yuyuko giggled._

 _Seraphina looked away shyly. "W-Well, Shiria and Youmu thought I should try using a close-ranged weapon." She said._

 _"And they aren't wrong to do that." Yukari grinned. "For any situation, it's best to have a balance between close and ranged combat, especially if you're up against enemies you are forced into close-ranged combat against, or enemies that use Reflect spells."_

 _"I'm very well aware of the second part..." Seraphina muttered._

 _"The only problem is that Seraphina's ATK is not her best when it comes to stats." Yukari pointed out. "However, what if we could make so that damage from Seraphina's sword attacks are based on her HIT stat?" She suggested._

 _Youmu blinked. "That's actually a pretty good idea, Lady Yukari." She said. "But, Seraphina's already exhausted."_

 _"No... I'll do it." Seraphina said as she stood up, albeit a bit wobbly, gripping her sword with a look of determination on her face. "If I can be able to help Sir Killia, I'll do anything."_

 _"Excellent." Yukari smirked as Yuyuko used Magichange and transformed into a sword for Yukari to use. "Now then, let's continue."_

 _End Flashback..._

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"And that was when I began dual wielding with my sword and gun." Seraphina finished.

Red Magnus smirked. "How like you to do anything to help Killia, Sera." He chuckled...and then he was slashed down by Seraphina, everyone else sweatdropping.

"We were aware that it gave her new ways to do that." Shiria sweatdropped.

"And I was getting used to her _shooting_ me down..." Red Magnus muttered as Kairi used Giga Heal on him, and then Lost Soldiers appeared in front of them as everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Force Your Way**

Red Magnus used Giant Body Slam on two Gelidiums, taking them out, before jumping out of the way of a Fairy's Mega Wind and then taking her out with Yo-Yo Trick as Zeroken used Reflect to send back a Thief's Shotgun Craft and then used Rising Domination to kill her.

A Flora Beast used Mega Wind on Majorita, but she nimbly dodged and used Purgatory Palm to take her out, and then dodged a Mothman's Sonic Wave and took him out with Giga Ice as Peashy killed a Gelidium with Dropkick.

Seraphina used Rising Heavens on three Nekomata, killing them, and then switched to her gun and used Tri-Burst to take out a Fairy, before jumping back to avoida Thief's Victory Bullet and then using Killer Spin to take her out.

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Face It!**

Bloodis was waiting at the location of the magical spear, before noticing the heroes approaching as he disappeared and reappeared in front of them. "...You're finally here, warriors of the rebel army." He said, Killia remaining silent in thought, Bloodis looking at him before going into battle position. "By the look on your face, you haven't a way to clear your heart. Alright, I'll kill you here."

Everyone immediately took out their weapons and went into battle position...everyone but Killia, which Seraphina noticed as she turned her head to him. "What are you doing, Sir Killia!? The fight has begun!" She exclaimed.

Bloodis smirked through his armor. "Hm, why don't you unleash that power again? And if you think you can win, then prove it." He challenged Killia.

Killia grunted. _I can't use that power. If I do, everyone will be caught in it._ He thought. _If I use that power, someone else will die..._

Bloodis stared at Killia. "I told you before, the doubt in your heart is what's making you weak." He repeated. "So, wipe out all your hesitation, all of your evil intentions, and show me your true power." Bloodis went back into battle position. "If you don't...I'll kill you right here."

"I-I..." Killia spoke, but was still unsure what to do.

"What's holding you back, bro!? You're in the middle of a fight!" Zeroken exclaimed.

"He's right." Bloodis said, before he punched Zeroken, Zeroken grunting in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Are you okay, Zero!? ...Super dammit!" Red Magnus cursed, and then Bloodis uppercutted him, Red Magnus grunting in pain as he fell back down, and then Seraphina jumped up and landed behind Bloodis and shot him with her gun, but Bloodis turned around and deflected it with his fist and then punched her, Seraphina crying out in pain as she fell to the ground.

Killia's eyes widened. "Y-You guys!"

Bloodis turned to the rest of the group. "...The rebel army dies here, and it's all because they have an incompetent novice for a leader." Bloodis proclaimed, crossing his arms as everyone but Killia went up to face him.

"I-I..." Killia tried to speak, but was still unsure as he could only watch as his friends were taken down one by one. _What should I do? I just don't know..._

The Other Killia appeared next to him. _Why are you in doubt? Don't you want power? Then unleash me!_ He spoke through Killia's mind.

Killia turned to the Other Killia. _As long as I have doubt in my heart, I can't defeat Void Dark... Not even with my old power..._

 _You'd be better off than you are right now._ The Other Killia said matter of factly. _So hurry up and unleash me!_

Killia shook his head. _No..! You're just a doubt in my heart..._ He said to the Other Killia, and then the Other Killia disappeared. _It's exactly as Bloodis said... I've been afraid ever since Lieze was killed..._ He thought. _The old me brought about Lieze's death... That's why I was afraid to unleash my old power... But, I was wrong... I was just blaming my past self, and running away..._

Bloodis took down Christo, Usalia, and Majorita, and then approached Killia. "You're the last one."

"Aren't you forgetting three more, Bloodis?" Shiria asked, she, Karisima, and Angela still standing with their weapons drawn as they ran up to Killia's side.

"I haven't forgotten you three. I'm just taking care of all the novices first." Bloodis told them, before turning back to Killia. "You can't even protect what's important to you. What purpose do your fists serve?" He asked him, Killia remaining silent. "I have sympathy for your downed allies. They're going to die because they trusted an incompetent novice to be their leader."

 **Will Be Venus (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

"Don't fill his head with that garbage...!" Zeroken suddenly exclaimed, grunting as he stood up. "My bro...! My bro isn't a novice or incompetent! He's the best bro there is!"

"Zeroken..." Killia said.

"That's right...! Sir Killia is...stronger than anyone else...!" Seraphina then exclaimed as she stood up, using her sword for support. "Because, he's the greatest and strongest man to ever pique my interest...!"

"Seraphina..."

Red Magnus then stood up. "Killia's eternal rival is me...! So, he won't lose to you...!" He exclaimed. "If anyone's ever gonna defeat Killia, it's gonna be me...! Because I'm going to become the strongest Overlord!"

Then Christo. "Killia won't lose to anyone...! He'll defeat Void Dark for sure...!" He exclaimed. "He's the one my Clairvoyance trusted...! There's no way I'm wrong...!"

Then Usalia and Majorita. "Killia is my savior...!" Usalia exclaimed. "And not only mine...my mother's, father's, and everyone else from my homeworld's, and even Majorita's and her parents'. They were all saved by Killia, plip...!"

Majortia nodded. "Killia saved us, and now it's our turn to save him...!"

"Red Magnus... Christo... Usalia... Majorita..."

"Killia, you helped many of us here, and because you're our leader, we will help." Karisima said as everyone else stood back up and stood beside him. "We all believe in you, Killia, and will fight by your side, not matter what!"

"You guys..."

IT was then that Killia's aura surged around him. "Bloodis, you're right. I did have doubts in my heart." He said. "I was afraid to face my heart, because I let someone who was important to me die... No, it was because I was running away." Suddenly, Killia's aura changed from dark to light as his face brimmed with newfound determination. "But I won't run anymore. Even though I may be weak, I have a lot of allies who trust me."

"Sir Killia..." Seraphina smiled.

"I'm not going to run away from my weak heart anymore! I won't run away from pathetic self!" Killia exclaimed. "It's not about revenge or destruction. It's about the people who are important. That's why I fight with my fists...!" Killia's body started glowing brightly.

"Wh-What an amazing power...! I've never seen anything like this." Reimu said in awe.

"But...he's not scary at all. Actually, his aura is so pretty, it warms my heart just looking at it." Majorita smiled.

"Bro, you're...! You're powered up!" Zeroken exclaimed.

"Yes, he certainly is! Killia has awoken his true power!" Christo nodded with a smile, and then Killia looked a bit different, but he was still himself.

"Sir Killia, you've done it! That's the man I fell-I mean, who I made my servant!" Seraphina smiled, the other girls couldn't help but giggle, knowing what she _really_ meant to say.

Bloodis went into battle position. "Hm. You finally woke up. Now we can have a fight worth fighting." He said.

 **Another Side, Another Story -Battle Ver.- (OST) (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"This fist... This skill... I dedicate it to my irreplaceable allies." Killia said, and then he charged up his now completed Final Skill. "Ultimate Demon Technique, Final Skill...! AVIDYA HOLY WATER!"

Killia unleashed the Final Skill at Bloodis, but he disappeared and reappeared a distance back, and then Lost Soldiers appeared with him.

Seraphina immediately ran up and used Rising Heavens on a Nekomata, killing her, and then she jumped up to avoid another Nekomata's Cat Strike, and then she replaced her sword with her other gun and used Two-Handed Draw to take her out, and then switched back to her sword and slashed to third Nekomata into the air, where Killia teleported and punched her down into the two Mothmans, and then he used Hellfire Shot to take out all three.

An Eryngi used Mushroom Spin on Zeroken, but he jumped up to avoid it and used used Big Bang on the Eryngi, destroying it as Usalia used Wind Raid on a Witch, knocking her into the air, and then Majorita punched her back down and used Cross Aura to take her out as Christo used Gospel of Power to take out the Skull and other Eryngi.

A Grizzly used Magichange and transformed into a fist for Bloodis, and then Bloodis used Destruction Shot on Neptune and Noire, but the two dodged and entered Revenge Mode and activated Purple Maximum Drive and Black Maximum Drive, transforming into Next Purple and Next Black respectively, and then Next Black used Vacuum Slice X on Bloodis as he tried to jump up to dodged, but Killia teleported right behind him and punched him back down into the attack, and then Next Purple followed with Neptune Break, but Bloodis recovered and turned to Killia, who stared at him.

"Bloodis...no, Goldion... I have betrayed you many times." Killia said. "Once was from a half-assed Final Skill that injured your ribs and then I ran away... Another was when the wound on your ribs caused you to become Demon General Bloodis... And... And one more was when I got your daughter, Liezerota, killed..." He listed. "I don't mind if you kill me... But now isn't the time for that. After I get revenge against Void, and turn you back into the Great Demon Fist, Goldion, I'll offer you my life. So, please snap back...! Goldion...!"

Bloodis raised an eyebrow through his armor. "What the hell are you talking about? Have you mistaken me for someone else?" He asked.

"...Yeah, I guess I'm mistaken. Forget I said anything." Killia said, and then he used No Way Out on Bloodis, but Bloodis recover and went into Revenge Mode and activated Spirited Tempest, and then he used Roaring Demon, but Killia teleported to dodge the attack, and then Karisima teleported right behind Bloodis and used Light Pulse to blast him down, before looking at Killia.

"Killia, you've done it." Karisima whispered with a smile. "You've conquered the anger, hatred, and sorrow from your past, and wiped out all evil intentions, awakening a new power within you, and mastering the Final Skill. This is the Killia I know, the Killia that is my companion."

Christo went into Revenge Mode and activated Evangel of Purity, and then Bloodis used Golden Battle Coat on Zeroken, but he easily dodged thanks to Christo's Overload skill, and then he used Rising Gale Kick, knocking Bloodis into the air. "Now, bro!" Zeroken exclaimed.

"Right!" Killia exclaimed, charging his Final Skill. "Ultimate Demon Technique, Final Skill! AVIDYA HOLY WATER!" Killia yelled, unleashing the attack on Bloodis, and then Bloodis was suddenly gone.

 **End BGM**

"He escaped..." Killia said, before turning back to normal.

 **Will Be Venus**

"B-Bro! I can't believe it! That was amazing!" Zeroken exclaimed in excitement. "The Ultimate Demon Technique, Final Skill, Avidya Holy Water...! You were finally able to master it!"

Killia nodded. "More or less, but it's not complete. Goldion is still Bloodis." He said. "Hmmm... something is still something..."

"Geez... You've got all that power and you're _still_ missing something? That was incredible!" Sora smirked.

"Let's put aside the Final Skill, for now. We should just be happy that Sir Killia was able to overcome his past." Seraphina smiled.

Histoire nodded. "Yes. He has achieved the power to fight Demon General Bloodis on equal footing. We can stand tall."

Christo nodded in agreement. "The day of the final battle isn't far off now."

"Anyway, it's all thanks to Killia, plip." Usalia smiled.

Killia shook his head. "No, it's not. I was only able to get stronger because of all of you. Thank you..." He thanked everyone.

"S-Super stop right there! You're a demon! You shouldn't thank us! You're gonna make me feel embarrassed!" Red Magnus exclaimed.

"That's right, Killia, we're all friends. There's no need to show gratitude." Yukari giggled.

Seraphina giggled. "My... I welcome any gratitude you have for me. For example..."

Killia smirked. "Hmph. Alright then."

"...Huh?" Seraphina wondered as Killia walked up to her...

...and kissed her.

The girls giggled while the boys could only grin as Killia kissed Seraphina, and then he parted the kiss and looked at her blushing face with a chuckle.

"Well, Sera, now you're the only one hasn't grown up yet." Red Magnus smirked, but with no response from Seraphina.

"She can't respond like usual right now. She's too busy blushing from the kiss." Vert giggled.

Seraphina still blushed, before she remembered something and snapped out of it. "Oh yeah, we have a magical spear to destroy." She said.

Everyone gathered at the magical spear, charging up an attack. "Alright everyone, one, two, three..." Zeroken counted, and then everyone launched their attacks together, obliterating the magical spear.

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded)**

Killia stood by himself, in front of the house that was Lieze's home. "Lieze...I found a new family." He said. "Don't worry, I won't fall into that misery ever again." A look of determination appeared on his face. "I'll get revenge against Void Dark with my allies..." Killia shook his head. "No, that's not it. I promise I'll stop Void Dark."

The Other Killia then appeared next to Killia as Killia looked at him calmly. "...What? Aren't you going to tell me to disappear like always?" The Other Killia asked confused.

"...I don't know why, but I'm now able to remain calm while facing you." Killia said. "I must've hated you so much, I couldn't control myself. I'm an idiot. You are me..."

"Hm... You finally understand. That's why I told you to unleash me." The Other Killia said.

"...I was afraid that if I unleashed you, someone else would become a victim. I couldn't do it because I was too scared." Killia said. "I was scared, so I ran away. I'm so weak..." Killia looked at the Other Killia. "But now, I can turn to my allies for support. I have a family...and I also have you."

Surprised, the Other Killia turned to Killia. "Are you going to accept my existence? I'm like your destructive impulses incarnate, Tyrant Overlord Killidia."

Killia nodded. "Yeah. I am you, and you are me."

The Other Killia smirked. "I might destroy everything. Are you okay with that?"

"You are me...and I have changed. That'll never happen."

The Other Killia looked at Killia with surprise. "You really are going to accept me? What a turn of events... I was expecting you to abandon me." He said, before turning away from Killia. "Oh well... Now you can control my power without becoming reckless." The Other Killia turned to Killia. "...See ya. We'll probably never meet each other again."

Killia nodded. "...Yeah, farewll, Tyrant Overlord Killidia." He said, and then Killidia turned into a ball of light and entered inside Killia, Killia obtaining his new Overload skill as he looked up into the sky with a smile. "...This is what you wanted, right, Lieze?"

"Oh, there you are, Killia." A voice said, Killia turned and saw Karisima walking up to him with a smile. "Let's go. Everyone is waiting for us."

Killia smiled. "Yeah." He said, and then the two left.

 _The Demon Emperor's acts of aggression had clearly slowed down._

 _Some saw this as a great opportunity to fight back, while others saw it as the calm before the storm and ran away._

 _It's no exaggeration to say that every action the Demon Emperor took shaped the future of the entire Netherworlds in some way..._

 ** _Episode 13 - The Two Killias_**

 ** _END_**

 **End BGM**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1\. Seraphina now dual wields a gun and a sword.**

 **Common Evilities:**

 **Double Bladed - Unit can dual wield main and sub weapon.**

 **Gunner's Blade - Sword damage is based on HIT.**

 **2\. Majorita now fights with her fists.**

 **Common Evility:**

 **Aura Fist - Adds INT to fist damage.**

 **Unforgettable Bond - When Usalia is on the map, increase both units' stats by 35%.**

 **3\. Kasha is a generic Thief while Bandit Blade is the fan made Netherworld she rules.**

 **She has the same Generic Thief Unique Evility and Skills.**

 **Overload: Ragnarok Blade. Triples the stats of equipped swords for 2 turns.**

 **4\. Zeroken's combo skill with Killia is changed:**

 **Apprentice Bros' Light: Range: In front. Allies needed: Killia and Karisima. Zeroken performs a diving kick and then kicks the target up into the air, and then unleashes a barrage of kicks in the form a tornado, and then punches the target to Killia, who unleashes a barrage of super fast punches and then uppercuts the target into the air, and then Karisima rains down several beams of light that trap the target in a sphere, ending with Zeroken and Killia launching their Final Skills at the same time, sandwiching the target and causing an explosion.**


	15. Seraphina's Secret

_An hour after destroying the magical spear in Flowerful..._

 **Lieze Love (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

 _Flashback..._

 _Liezerota ran up to Killia. "Are you okay, Killia? Haven't you been pushing yourself too hard recently?" She asked worriedly, but Killia remained silent. "You appear to be very frustrated over not being able to master the Final Skill. But don't rush yourself. Father told me that it even took him a hundred years to perfect that move." Liezerota smiled. "However, I think you can master it in less time than that."_

 _"Even Void couldn't master that skill..." Killia said._

 _"The Final Skill is different than other skills. It's not about how strong or superior it is." Liezerota's face became serious. "Father gave Void many lectures about it. The road to mastering the Final Skill is paved by training your heart."_

 _"My heart...? This technique is such a pain. It doesn't come naturally to me at all."_

 _Liezerota giggled. "You are the only one who thinks that, Killia."_

 _Killia's face became saddened. "...I know what I did to Void was wrong. If only I hadn't come here, you wouldn't have left your family behind. I'm a plague..."_

 _"What are you saying? Father is the one who wanted you to inherit the Ultimate Demon Technique. It's not your fault, Killia. Void is...the way he is, so Father was preparing himself for when Void leaves home. But Killia, if you ever come across Void in the future, I want you two to become friends. Even though he is suborn and rude, he is my only brother... Will you do it?"_

 _"I don't think Void will want that to happen, but..."_

 _Liezerota sighed. "Yes...I have to tell Void as well." She gave Killia an assuring smile. "It will be alright. Void will always listen to what I have to say. I believe...that one day, we will all live happily together with big smiles on our faces..."_

 _End Flashback..._

 **End BGM**

 _ **Episode 15 - Seraphina's Secret**_

 _With Seraphina..._

 **Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Seraphina was sitting alone by herself, thinking about the times when Killia had kissed her, including the most recent one in Flowerful, before blushing and putting a hand over her heart. _That's the third time you've kissed me, Killia, but I still need to know why..._ She thought. _Do you do it just to play with me...? Or do you really...love me...?_

"My, you seem to be in deep thought, Seraphina." A voice said, Seraphina turning around as she saw Amy walk up to her. "Is something bothering you?" Amy asked.

Seraphina slowly nodded. "I still don't know why Killia kissed me..."

"'Killia'? Not 'Sir Killia'?" Amy teased.

Seraphina faintly blushed. "...Y-You know what I mean."

Amy let out a slight giggle. "Well, I can't really help you with that one. It's something you have to figure out on your own." She said before smiling. "It was like that with me and Sonic. I always wanted to tell him that I love him, but he was always running around without any care in the Netherworlds, not to mention Eggman would always but in when things actually started getting romantic." Amy grimaced at the last part. "But..." She smiled again. "When that day came, when I finally figured out that he loved me the same way, I was so overjoyed that a hidden power within me was unleashed. It was incredible. Sonic and I defeated thousands of enemies by ourself." Amy let out a pleasant sigh. "And to this day, Sonic still runs, but now, I am always by his side."

"...Wow..." Seraphina whispered in awe. "I never knew such a thing could happen."

"Love is known to make miracles happen. It's the most powerful emotion for a reason." A voice said, Amy and Seraphina turning around as they saw Karisima walking up to them. "Sorry, I couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation."

"No problem at all." Amy smiled.

"Oh, Karisima! I'm glad you're here." Seraphina piped up, getting Karisima's attention. "You see, since your the closest to Killia out of all of us, I was thinking maybe you would know about his feelings towards me."

"Well, I _do_ happen to know..." Seraphina's face brightened. "...but I promised Killia I wouldn't tell anyone, especially not you. Sorry." Seraphina slumped. "Although, I can tell you this: when you realize Killia's true feelings for you, your true power will be unleashed." With those words, Karisima left, leaving Seraphina wondering once again.

"My true power...?" Seraphina repeated, putting a hand over her heart.

Amy looked at Seraphina with an intrigued grin. _So, she's the same way, huh?_

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Zeroken did a diving kick at Killia, who countered with a punch, causing a shockwave that knocked the two back as both landed on their feet, and then Killia used Hellfire Shot, but Zeroken countered by kicking a powerful gust of wind, causing small explosions when the fireballs collided with the wind.

"Hmph. Not bad, Zeroken." Killia smirked. "But don't think I'll go down so easily."

"Heh! I don't expect it, bro!" Zeroken smirked back, both having their power surging around them.

Karisima and Seraphina walked by and noticed mostly everyone watching the match. "A friendly competition?" Karisima wondered, and then she saw a gap open up next to her, Yukari's upper body sticking out of it.

"Since both Killia and Zeroken have mastered the Final Skill individually, they thought they test each other's strengths for a bit." Yukari smiled.

Karisima nodded in understanding, and then looked at Yukari sticking through the gap in front of her. "You know, you could just turn around and talk to me." Karisima sweatdropped as Yukari went out of the gap.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Yukari giggled, before the two turned their attention back to the fight.

Killia's and Zeroken's aura surged, and then the two attacked each other in what could only be recognized as two blurs colliding with each other, and then their fists collided, resulting in a shockwave that made both skid back, and then Zeroken activated Superluminal Wolf, summoning his shadow copies as all four shadows used Hellfire Shot.

Killia avoided the Hellfire Shot barrage from the shadows, and then noticed the real Zeroken charging his Final Skill. "Well, looks like I'll have to get serious." Killia smirked. "Overload skill: Tyrant Revelio!" Killia's aura surged around him, and then he transformed into his Tyrant Form.

"Hey! That's the same form he was in when we fought Bloodis!" Meiling pointed out.

"Transforming his power into a new Overload." Flandre smiled. "A sign that he has truly grown."

Killia teleported and took out the shadows with Hellfire Shot, and then he faced the real Zeroken and charged his Final Skill. "Ultimate Demon Technique! Final Skill!" Killia exclaimed.

"AVIDYA HOLY WATER!" Both yelled, unleashed their Final Skills, the two beams colliding into each other, which resulted in an explosion which made everyone but Karisima hold onto the balcony to keep from being blown back, and then Killia and Zeroken punched each other again, their fists colliding and causing another shockwave that dissipated the smoke immediately, and then Zeroken immediately followed up with a kick, but Killia teleported behind him at the last second and punched him down.

"Looks like Killia won." Karisima grinned.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Zeroken stood back up and turned to Killia with a chuckle. "Whew, that was a fun battle..." He smiled. "Anyway, you're the man now, bro."

Christo nodded in agreement. "Yes. His Overload skill was once taken by Void Dark, but he has attained a new one. How unexpected..."

"Plus, it's an Overload that can control the power of the fearful Tyrant Overlord Killidia." Flandre added.

"Adding to that, both he and Zeroken have mastered the Final Skill." Angela smiled.

"Killia, Li'l C-Sto, Li'l Usa, Li'l Majy, Zero, Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, and I have grown." Red Magnus said. "Which means, plot-wise, Sera's the only one left."

...and then Seraphina jumps behind him and slashes him down.

"Silence. I've been perfect since the day I was born. Unlike you, I don't have any growing up to do." Seraphina said. "Plus, was breaking the fourth wall really necessary?"

Histoire eyed her. "Is that so...?"

"I don't like the tone of your voice. Depending on your answer, I may not forgive you." Seraphina readied her gun to shoot.

"There is just one last magical spear left. According to the Prinnies' information, it is located in...Gorgeous."

 **End BGM**

Seraphina's eyes widened. "...What?"

 _Later..._

 **Argue For and Against (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Are you absolutely sure that the final magical spear is in Gorgeous?" Seraphina asked for what seemed like the tenth time.

Christo sighed. "You're mighty persistent. Based on the information your Prinnies gathered, I doubled checked using my Clairvoyance." His face became serious. "The information is accurate. The last magical spear _is_ in Gorgeous."

"With Red Magnus' Scorching Flame, and Usalia's Toto Bunny, it seems like we're being targeted." Majorita said.

"Whether it's on purpose or just by coincidence... I'm betting it's the former. That's _way_ more up Void Dark's alley." Killia said.

"Sera's home is in crisis. Let's hurry, everyone!" Peashy exclaimed.

Everyone nodded and turned to leave, but Seraphina ran in front of them. "Please wait! ...A-Are we really going to Gorgeous?" She asked, looking panicked.

"Of course. Where else would we go, sis?" Zeroken asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Don't tell me you're gonna watch your own Netherworld suffer." Red Magnus said.

Seraphina backed away. "N-No, it's not that..."

Killia then remembered why Seraphina joined since the beginning. "...It's because of your father, isn't it?" He asked.

Seraphina quickly nodded. "Yes! That's exactly correct! I disobeyed my father and ran away from home because he was trying to arrange a marriage of convenience..." Seraphina's face became worried. "If I return to Gorgeous, what will happen...?" She shivered at the thought.

Killia nodded in understanding. "I see... I understand your situation."

Seraphina let out a sigh of relief. "Sir Killia, you truly understand what's going on inside my heart, don't you?"

Killia exchanged a glance with Karisima, who nodded. "Alright, then Seraphina will stay here while we go save Gorgeous." Karisima said, and then she calmly held up her spear, blocking Seraphina's slash.

"Noooooo! You can't do that, either!" Seraphina complained.

"You're acting very strange... Did you eat something off the floor?" Red Magnus asked.

Seraphina shook her head and glared. "No, I did not! I am the Overlord of Gorgeous, one of the richest Netherworlds in all the Three Worlds!"

"Besides, eating things off the floor is another certain angel's habit." Vert said.

"FLOOR ICE CREAM GIVES YOU HEALTH!" Pit's voice exclaimed out of nowhere.

Everyone blinked in confusion. "Speaking of the angel..." Vert sweatdropped.

"...Where did Pit's voice come from?" Sonic wondered.

"Everybody already knows that, Seraphina. That's why we need to go help Gorgeous." Yukari said, returning to the matter at hand.

Seraphina sighed in defeat. "I have no choice... I shall go with you."

"...Are you sure? You don't have to force yourself." Killia said worriedly.

Seraphina nervously laughed. "I am not forcing myself at all."

Killia looked at her for a moment before nodding. "...Okay then."

Seraphina watched worriedly as everyone went through the portal that led to Gorgeous, and when everyone else left, Seraphina quickly dialed a number on her phone. "Hello, this is Seraphina. This is an emergency. Activate Plan B." She ordered. "I won't hear any excuses, we don't have much time. Either get it done or die trying."

 **End BGM**

 _In Gorgeous..._

 **Casino Park Zone (Sonic Heroes)**

An image of a neon city with purple buildings and fireworks erupting in the sky became visible, complete with a castle with gold bat wings sticking out of a red dome. "Wow, this is amazing, plip..." Usalia said in awe and with glittering eyes." "Everything is so shiny and glittery!"

Seraphina laughed with pride. "Look around and admire it all you want! This is my homeworld, Gorgeous, that prides itself on its insurmountable riches and eternal prosperity!" She gave a prideful smile. "Now do you see how grand I am? Well, are you all satisfied now? As you can see, Gorgeous is safe. Now, let's go back."

"Not so fast." Neptune said with narrow eyes. "This place looks fine and all, but...something is definitely fishy."

"Hmmm... Now that Neptune mentions it, something _does_ feel weird?" Red Magnus said, starting to grow suspicious.

"Th-There is nothing weird or fishy about anything! P-Please stop making things up!" Seraphina exclaimed.

Histoire shook her head. "No, Neptune and Red Magnus are right. This Netherworld is _too_ clean."

Christo also became suspicious. "I sense something, too. This place isn't the same as what I saw through my Clairvoyance."

"I took a run through Gorgeous once before, and it looked NOTHING like this." Sonic said.

"And I was chasing Sonic that time, so I can confirm what he said." Amy nodded.

Blanc was probably the most suspicious out of everyone. "Most Netherworlds have been invaded by the Lost and turned into ruins. Gorgeous, on the other hand, seems unusually pristine."

"I would imagine this place being targeted first, since it's so wealthy." Zeroken said, Majorita nodding in agreement.

"Th-That's... It's safe, so who cares!?" Seraphina raised her voice in frustration.

Peashy jumped back startled and bumped into...the image? "You startled me... Sera, don't raise your voice all of a sudden!" Peashy pouted, unaware that the image started to shake.

"Ahhh! No...! Don't touch that...!" Seraphina panicked.

Too late.

 **End BGM**

The image fell to the ground behind Seraphina, revealing a completely barren wasteland as everyone else fell silent, looking at the collapsed image with eyes widened with surprise.

 **Laughter and Merriment**

"Oh...um...sorry, Sera?" Peashy apologized with uncertainty, while mostly everyone suspiciously eyed Seraphina.

" _This_ is the truth behind Gorgeous... _This_ is what I saw through my Clairvoyance." Christo confirmed.

Sonic looked around before nodding in confirmation. "Yep, this is the Gorgeous I remember, alright."

"Whoa, whoa, Sera! What is going on here?" Red Magnus asked.

An anime tic mark appeared on Seraphina's head. "S-Silence! There is a deep and profound reason for this that's...much larger than Dragon Overlord Babylon, himself!" She said angrily.

"...You better hope so, or else I'm gonna have to punish you later." Plutia said in a low voice, the familiar aura that sent chills down everyone's spines forming around her.

"N-Now now, Plutie! Th-There's no reason for you to transform right now." Neptune said in an attempt to calm Plutia.

Killia remained silent for a moment, before walking up to Seraphina. "Did the Lost get to it already?"

Seraphina immediately shook her head. "N-No, that's not it. As I said, there is a deep and profound reason..." She said, before grunting angrily. "Dammit! This is why I said I didn't want to come back here!"

"Um, guys? Turn around." Suika said, and then everyone but Seraphina turned and saw a group of demons approaching them.

 **Face it! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Are they the Lost!?" Youmu asked, getting ready to draw her weapon.

Seraphina was silent before shaking her head. "...No, they're bodyguards my father hired."

Everyone relaxed as Red let out a relieved sigh. "Then they aren't enemies... What a relief." She smiled.

Seraphina, however, took out her sword and pistol and went into battle position. "No, they're my father's bodyguards. They won't hesitate to attack anyone who trespasses." She said, and on cue, the bodyguards took out their weapons and went into battle position as well.

"Why am I getting a case of deja vu right now?" Blanc wondered, eyeing Noire.

"H-Hey now, you know how serious I can get!" Noire said in defense, and then everyone else took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **The Tumbling (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

A Warrior used Silver Slugger on Neptune, but she dodged behind him and slashed him down, and then used Excavation to take him out, but then she was grabbed by a Wrestler, who then used Super Piledriver on her, but she managed to break out at the last second, and then she found herself landing on a giant hand while the Wrestler fell to the ground, where he was taken out by Noire's Tornado Chain as Neptune looked up to see that Suika had caught.

"You okay?" Suika asked.

"Am now." Neptune gave a thumbs up, before jumping off, going into Revenge Mode and activating Purple Maximum Drive, transforming into Next Purple, and then using Neodimension Slash to defeat two more Warriors as Suika used Missing Purple Power to crush a Wrestler.

Seraphina used Shotgun Craft with her gun on a Warrior, taking him out, before turning around and blocking another Warrior's Boulder Crush with her sword, but then the Warrior took a closer at her and his eyes widened. "Madam Seraphina!" He exclaimed.

"...Forgive me, but I must do this." Seraphina said, before knocking the Warrior back and using Vacuum Slice X to finish him off as Majorita used Omega Star to take out the last Wrestler.

 **Another Side, Another Story (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The defeated guards turned to space dust. "Whew... Looks like we handled those bodyguards." Sora smirked.

"They attacked us even though we came here to save Gorgeous... What kind of stuff did you teach them, Sera?" Red Magnus asked.

"I don't want to hear that coming from a muscleheaded idiot who was betrayed by his own underlings." Seraphina smirked, Red Magnus flinching in response.

"I was prepared for some consequences. Let's just focus on the reason we came here in the first place." Killia said.

Majorita nodded. "Yes. Where is the magical spear?" She asked Christo.

"According to my Clairvoyance... Huh? Where is this?" Christo wondered.

Seraphina was silent for a moment before sighing. "This is all to defeat Void Dark... I have no choice." Seraphina walked ahead of the group and started searching the area, as everyone else curiously watched her.

"Hey Sera, what are you doing?" Red Magnus asked.

Seraphina turned to him angrily. "Silence! Could you not talk to me? I'm searching!" She said before continuing her search.

"Searching...? What are you looking for?" Plutia asked.

Seraphina noticed off about a particular part of the ground. "Found it... Prinnies!" She called, and the four Prinnies gathered around that spot and dug, revealing a hidden underground passageway, making everyone's eyes widen with surprise.

"This is..." Killia spoke.

"A hidden entrance!" Karisima finished.

"I was WONDERING what I tripped on while running through here!" Sonic exclaimed.

Seraphina walked to the entrance. "For good reason, this is the entrance to the castle." She explained. "Since I'm already here, I don't care anymore. Now, please witness the reality of my gorgeous world..." She said, and then everyone went down the pipe.

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Moving On (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Everyone exited the pipe, and then everyone but Seraphina looked around in amazement at the change of scenery. "What's going on here? Gorgeous sure has changed..." Red Magnus commented with a smirk.

"Awesome! What's up with these high-tech gadgets!? I'm getting really excited!" Peashy exclaimed, failing to contain her excitement.

"Boy, Nep Jr. would go head-over-heels with this place." Neptune smiled.

"And Nitori." Reimu added.

"Don't forget my little buddy, Tails." Sonic smirked.

"This is my first seeing these. Usalia is getting excited too, plip." Usalia smiled.

Peashy walked up onto the stairs. "For your own safety, please don't wander around. The security system may think you're an intruder." Seraphina warned...and then lasers shot up from under Peashy, Peashy yelped in pain as she jumped back to the group, all fried up. "Yes, just like that." Everyone sweatdropped, and then Kairi used Omega Heal on Peashy.

"A solid steel fortress, protected by advanced security systems..." Killia said.

Seraphina nodded. "Correct. This is the colossal underground shelter that my father spent the entire fortune of this Netherworld to build.

"A shelter... Why did he build it?" Christo asked.

"The reason, of course, is all because of Demon Emperor Void Dark." Everyone immediately got serious. "My father was a coward to begin with, but he was one of the first to sense the threat Void Dark posed. And, my father predicted that he wouldn't leave the richest Netherworld in all the Three Worlds alone, so he built his shelter."

"So as long as you're inside this fortress, you'd be safe?" Majorita asked.

Seraphina sighed. "If that had been guaranteed, then my father wouldn't have tried to make me marry Void Dark."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Red Magnus asked.

"After my father completed the shelter, he was still extremely worried, so he tried to improve it every day... Because of that, I convinced my pitiful father to let me take the title of Overlord..." Seraphina 's eyes shined. "...with my Balor Gaze!"

Everyone sweatdropped. "...That goes beyond convincing." Blanc said.

"Even after I achieved the title of Overlord, he was still worried. And then, he finally made the worst decision yet."

"Which was the arranged marriage..." Killia realized.

"Oh, wow... What an awful dad..." Plutia said.

"I was outraged, and although I'm the Overlord, I left home and decided to assassinate Void Dark." Seraphina said.

"...You got in over your head. What were you planning to do if you hadn't met me?" Killia asked, though only Karisima could detect the worry in his voice when he asked.

Seraphina was silent for a moment before speaking again. "At that time, I was still an inexperienced princess. I thought I could surely use my Overload skill, Balor Gaze, to turn Void Dark into my servant."

Red Magnus laughed. "You sure are confident, but what if your highly-praised Balor Gaze doesn't work against Void Dark?" He asked, and then he found himself getting hit by Seraphina's Balor Gaze, putting him into a trance. "Madam Seraphina, you're the best! Madam Seraphina, you're the best! Madam Seraphina, you're the best!" He mindlessly chanted.

"No man in this universe can resist the seductive glare of my Balor Gaze." Seraphina smirked before pausing. "...Well, except for Sir Killia."

Majorita blinked. "It doesn't work against Killia? Why's that?" She asked.

Seraphina turned away and shrugged. "I don't know. As a matter of fact, it's not something that I'd like to admit." She said, confusing mostly everyone. "But it also didn't help when I discovered that my Balor Gaze can be reflected."

"That was back in Chapter 2, right?" Noire asked.

Seraphina nodded. "That's right. It made me worry when I figured out that my Balor Gaze can be used against me, and it didn't help much in Chapter 3, when I found out that my Overload skill doesn't work against Heartless."

"And now we're all breaking the fourth wall." Yukari sighed.

"Now that I think about it, you haven't been using your Oveload as much." Suika said in thought. "Is everything alright?" Seraphina wouldn't respond, and then everyone suddenly heard an alarm sounding.

 **Face It!**

"What!? What's going on!?" Sonic wondered.

"My father must have noticed our intrusion." Seraphina said, before taking out her sword and one of her guns. "Everyone please be careful. Since my father is a coward, he'll eliminate all intruders, no matter how much it'll cost."

"In this case, we need to meet Seraphina's father quickly, so that we can explain ourselves." Histoire said.

"Yeah, but can you change Red Magnus back to normal first?" Killia asked Seraphina.

"My, please excuse me." Seraphina smiled, putiing away her gun for a moment and snapping her fingers, snapping Red Magnus out of his trance, and then she grabbed her gun again.

"Huh!? Wh-What was I...?" Red Magnus wondered, before seeing Guard Robos approach, and then everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Scamper (Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2)**

A Guard Robo used Energy Shot on Majorita, but she dodged the blast and countered with an aura blast, and then she used Rising Wave to destroy the Guard Robo as another Guard Robo punched Zeroken, but he nimbly dodged and kicked it into the air, and then followed up with Hellfire shot to destroy it.

Another Guard Robo used Shockwave on Peashy, but she jumped over the electricity and used Full Power Hit, punching right through the Guard Robo, before pulling her fist out and jumping away as the Guard Robo exploded. "So these robots explode when defeated... Must be their Unique Evility." Peashy said to herself, before ducking under a punch from another Guard Robo and then countering with Rising Domination to destroy it.

Blanc used Silver Slugger on two Guard Robos, destroying them easily, before turning and batting back another Guard Robo's Energy Shot to destroy it as Vert used Sylhet Spear to destroy two more Guard Robos, but then she looked down and saw a sigil right below her, and then saw more sigils marked at her friends locations.

"Everyone, move!" Vert shouted, before everyone saw lasers coming down the ceiling at their marked locations as everyone quickly avoided them.

"That was close." Killia said before using Big Bang, destroying several Guard Robos, before going into Revenge Mode and activating Tyrant Revelio, and then he teleported in front of a Guard Robo and uppercut it into the air, and then he teleported right behind it and kicked it down, the Guard Robo exploding when it hit the ground as Sonic used Spin Dash right through the last Guard Robo, destroying it.

"Looks like that's all of them." Red Magnus said, before an Energy Shot just barely missed him as he turned to see more Guard Robos approaching. "Or not." He then added, and then used Giant Body Slam to crush two Guard Robos.

"Ah geez! Seraphina's father's really dead set on taking us out if he's sending _this_ many Guard Robos!" Sonic said as he jumped out of the way of a Guard Robo's Energy Shot and then used Triple Strike, punching it into another Guard Robo, and then both were destroyed by Karisima's Light Pulse.

"Dammit! We came to destroy the last magical spear, and the last thing we wanted was a big misunderstanding!" Blanc exclaimed, obviously annoyed as she went into Revenge Mode and activated White Maximum Drive, and then used Gefahrlichtern on two Guard Robos to destroy them.

Seraphina growled in annoyance. "My, how much trouble does my cowardly father plan to cause for us...? Father! You're an idoit!" She exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

"That voice... Is it my daughter, Seraphina's?" A voice asked, catching Seraphina's attention.

"Father?" Seraphina asked as she turned and saw a Nether Noble walking up with a smile.

"Ooh, you've returned. It's alright, Guard Robos. Stand down." He ordered.

"Initiating Standby mode." One of the Guard Robos said, and then all the Guard Robos left.

"Whew, we're saved, plip." Usalia smiled with relief.

"Um, there's still one atrocious-looking guy left." Peashy said.

The Nether Noble walked up closer with a smile. "Ohhh...! You truly _are_ Seraphina. I'm glad you've come back."

"Father..." Seraphina sighed, and then everyone's eyes widened with surprise.

 **Laughter and Merriment**

"What!? That's your pops, Sera!?" Peashy asked with shock.

"That explains why he has a similar aura to Seraphina, though not nearly as strong..." Majorita said.

"But they don't even look alike at all, plip. This is quite a mystery." Usalia sweatrdropped.

"His looks are merely camouflage to protect himself. It's a simple trick. If he looks scary, fewer enemies will try to invade us." Seraphina explained. "He used to be a refined gentleman with gray hair, but he modified himself, as you can see. He's completely unrecognizable..." Everyone sweatdropped.

"For a coward, he's quite hardcore... He's willing to go to great lengths." Histoire said.

"Heh. You became a coward when you got too attached to money." Red Magnus said.

"I agree to that." Noire nodded.

"Seraphina, you came back. Does this mean you've made you decision?" Seraphina's father asked.

"...About what?" Seraphina asked.

"Marrying Void Dark, of course. If you two tie the knot, we can strike an alliance with the Lost." Seraphina's father grinned. "Then, Gorgeous won't be destroyed."

"Father...there's no time for that. Void Dark launched a magical spear that should have landed somewhere in this Netherworld. We need to destroy-"

"Yes, yes, don't worry about that." Seraphina's father waved off. "It wasn't able to pierce through my steel fortress. It was lying around on the floor."

This caught everyone's attention. "The magical spear couldn't pierce the castle? It must be really sturdy..." Plutia said in awe.

"And just where might that magical spear be right now?" Roxas asked.

"I thought it would fetch a high price, so I stored it in the throne room." Seraphina's father said.

Roxas facepalmed. "I shouldn't have expected less..."

"...It's dangerous. The magical spear absorbs energy until it's destroyed." Killia said in a serious tone. "Let's hurry up and check out the throne room.

"W-Wait a second. Who do you think you are, trying to enter the throne room without my permission?" Seraphina's father asked, sounding angry. "I don't even know who you are. I won't allow it."

"...Allow me to introduce you, Father. This is Sir Killia, my fiancé." Seraphina introduced Killia with a smile, earning a shocked look from her father and Zeroken while everyone else except Killia facepalmed.

"Really!? When'd you guys get engaged, bro!?" Zeroken asked wide eyed...and then Seraphina shot him down, earning sweatdrops from the others.

"Everyone, listen. Just play along." Seraphina whispered to the group.

"Alright." Killia whispered back with a smile.

"I haven't heard any of this! I won't allow you to marry anyone other than Void Dark!" Seraphina's father exclaimed angrily.

Seraphina told back to her father and smiled. "Father, Sir Killia was once the feared Tyrant Overlord Killidia." Seraphina told her father. "Do you still object to our union?"

Seraphina's father's eyes widened. "T-Tyrant Overlord Killidia!? The Overlord of Cryo Blood!? I heard he died..."

"Oh, and while I'm at introductions, Father, this is Sir Killia's acquaintance, Divine Overlord Karisima." Seraphina then introduced Karisima.

Her father's eyes widened further. "D-D-Divine Overlord Karisima!? Overlord of Legend!?"

"Sir Killia and Karisima will surely defeat Void Dark, in fact Karisima has done so twice before, so there is no longer any need for that other marriage."

Seraphina's father closed his eyes and crossed his arms in deep thought. "Hmmm... Tyrant Overlord Killidia and Divine Overlord Karisima..."

"Whoa, whoa, this guy's seriously thinking it over now. You're really gonna _have_ to marry her, Killia." Neptune.

"Looks like it." Killia nodded in agreement.

Neptune blinked at Killia response. _Is he playing along, or was that a serious answer?_ She thought.

"I'm speechless..." Christo simply said.

Seraphina's father opened his eyes and looked at the group with a smile. "My guests...I need to have a word with my daughter regarding her future, so would you please excuse us?" He asked.

Killia nodded. "Alright." He said as Kairi used Mega Heal on Zeroken, and then everyone left after Zeroken got up, leaving Seraphina with her father.

 **Riku**

"What do you want to talk about?" Seraphina asked. "If it's about the marriage, then I refuse."

"It's not that. Gorgeous is currently in great danger." Her father said.

"I already know that. That's why we came to destroy the magical spear."

"I don't care about the magical spear! Something even worse is happening!"

"Wh-What is it...?" Seraphina started sounding worried.

"Gorgeous, the richest nation in all the Three Worlds, is financially bankrupt." Her father stated with great sadness.

 **Pause BGM**

There was a moment of silence before Seraphina spoke. "...What?" She whispered.

 **Resume BGM**

"All of Gorgeous' wealth is gone. I've invested it all to construct this colossal underground shelter." Her father explained. "Zero cash, zero art, and zero jewelry. I've sold and spent it all. Which means...you and I are now both poor!"

Seraphina's eyes widened with absolute horror. "N-No... What happened to all my clothes and jewelry...?"

"I sold those a long time ago!" Her father said.

Seraphina's eyes shadowed. "Because of my cowardly father, I am now poor...?" Seraphina asked, anger clearly visible in her voice as she took out her sword and gun.

Her father paled and let out a scream. "S-Since when did you learn how to yield a sword? You've become quite more skilled, but killing me won't change the fact that you're poor!"

Seraphina glared at her father, her eyes full of hatred. "Nooo!" She cried as she started slashing and shooting at her father, who screamed and frantically tried to dodge the assault until Seraphina stopped, panting heavily as tears fell from her cheeks. "Th-This is only a dream... Yes...it must be a dream." She whimpered.

"...Seraphina, do you hate being poor?" Her father asked.

"Of course!" Seraphina exclaimed angrily, glaring at her father with eyes full of tears.

Her father nodded. "Yes, I hate it, too. That is why we need to turn the people you brought with you over to the Lost." Seraphina's eyes widened. "Tyrant Overlord Killidia, the Scorching Storm Overlord, Red Magnus, and especially Divine Overlord Karisima... All of them would fetch a high price." Her father greedily smirked.

Seraphina was silent for a moment before she shook her head and glared at her father. "What are you saying, Father!? I'm fine with selling out that musclehead, Red Magnus, but Sir Killia is my fiancé and Karisima is like a sister to me!"

"Who cares? I've been tricking all of the Overlords and Majins who wanted to marry you, and stole all of their valuables." Her father greedily smirked.

Seraphina's eyes widened. "Wh-What did you say...?"

"There's nothing wrong with that. I wanted to give you a good life, so I've been using you as bait to make money."

Seraphina gasped, remembering the words Kasha spoke.

 _Flashback..._

 _"All your years, you were spoiled by your father, making you believe that money is everything." Kasha explained. "You think that money is what matters most of all in life, and because of that, the fear of being poor clouds your true power." Seraphina tensed up a bit. "What's more, the entire time, you remained unaware that your father was simply using you as bait."_

 _End Flashback..._

Seraphina took a step back, her eyes widened with horror. _It's just like Kasha said... My own father was simply using me._

"I did it all for you. You don't want to be poor, do you?"

"W-Well..." Seraphina was no longer sure of her answer.

"Then, it's settled. You're going to be helping me."

Seraphina watched as her father walked away, before hanging her head and letting her tears fall.

 **End BGM**

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" A voice asked, and then Seraphina turned to see a masked boy walking up to her.

Seraphina wiped away her tears and glared at the boy. "A-Are you one of the Lost's Demon Generals?" She asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"That's right. The name's Vanitas." Vanitas introduced as his mask slowly disappeared to show his face, and then Seraphina's eyes widened.

"You...look just like Sora..." She whispered, before shaking her head from the shock and glaring once again. "How did you get in? Did those Prinnies forget to cover up the entrance?"

"More like one of my Unversed was spying on you."

"Unversed?" Seraphina asked, and then noticed Vanitas' dark aura spreading, and then the aura took form into strange creatures.

"These are the Unversed. They are what I feel: a horde of negative emotions under my control." Vanitas explains. "Your friends are currently fighting them without you, but no matter how many they defeat, their negativity flows right back into me." Punctuating his words, the Unversed dissipated back into dark aura and flowed back into Vanitas. "Your friends won't last long." Vanitas smirked.

"You shouldn't underestimate the rebel army, especially not Sir Killia and Karisima." Seraphina told him.

"Oh, I'll deal them after I deal with you." Vanitas said, and then he summoned Void Gear.

 **Face It!**

"A Keyblade!?" Seraphina exclaimed in shock, before shaking herself out of it and summoning her sword and gun and then went into battle position.

"Good. Let's see what you can do." Vanitas smirked as he went into battle position.

 **Enter the Darkness (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Seraphina ran up and slashed Vanitas, but he blocked and slashed her away, but she recovered and shot him several times, but Vanitas didn't react, much to Seraphina's confusion, until he disappeared and an unharmed Vanitas appeared in the air and slashed her from behind.

"That was a cheap trick." Seraphina grunted as she used Giga Heal to heal herself, and then she used Vacuum Slice X, but Vanitas countered with a slash wave, the two attacks colliding and causing an explosion, and then a fireball flew through the smoke and hit Seraphina, blasting her away as she cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

"Is that really the best you got? Man, you're pathetic." Vanitas taunted. "Well, looks like there will one less annoyance for Lord Void Dark to deal with." Seraphina looked at him weakly as Vanitas charged an attack.

" **Tornado!** " A voice called, and then a gust of wind erupted from below Vanitas and knocked him into the air away from Seraphina, and then another boy with a Keyblade ran up in front of her.

"Wh-Who...?" Seraphina asked weakly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." The boy said to Seraphina, and then he used Tera Heal to heal her.

"Hmph, so you're here too, Ventus." Vanitas said as he approached the two.

Ventus turned to Vanitas and glared at him. "I had a feeling you were the cause of the Unversed appearing in the Netherworlds." Ventus said, pointing his Wayward Wind at Vanitas. "And now that I've found you, I'm taking you out right now!"

"You and I together." Seraphina said as she got up and stood next to Ventus, the two looking at each other and nodding before facing Vanitas.

"You can both try!" Vanitas exclaimed, and then he Dark Thundaga, but the two dodged the attack, and then Ventus used Blade Rush, but Vanitas disappeared and reappeared in the air behind Ventus and slashed him, but Ventus turned around and blocked the slash and then countered with Killer Spin, knocking Vanitas into Seraphina's Shotgun Craft, and then he recovered and went into Revenge Mode.

"Not bad, but now it's serious! Overload Skill: Dark X!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"Dark Key? Isn't that Riku's Overload?" Seraphina asked.

"Not 'Key'." Vanitas smirked as he held Void Gear into the air, and then a great surge of dark power erupted from it as it transformed into the X-Blade.

"What is that!?" Seraphina asked in shock. "That looks like two Keyblades fused together!"

"That's the X-Blade. A weapon that can use the power of Kingdom Hearts." Ventus explained.

Seraphina was now even more shocked. "There's a weapon _that_ powerful!?"

"Yeah, but the one Vanitas has isn't the real one, just a replica that Xehanort tried to create by having me and Vanitas fight."

"Real or not, this X-Blade will be the end of you!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"That's what you think!" Ventus exclaimed as the three went into battle position.

 **Unbreakable Chains (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Vanitas fired a slash wave at the two, but they dodged the attack, and then Ventus used Giga Fire on him, but Vanitas disappeared and reappeared above Ventus and prepared to slash him, but was knocked away by a slash wave from Seraphina as she then followed up with Shotgun Craft.

Vanitas recovered and used Dark Splicer as Ventus countered with Time Splicer, the two disappearing and reappearing behind each other as they tried to slash each other, until Ventus did an upward spin slash to catch Vanitas off-guard and knock him down and into Seraphina's Rising Heaven, but Vanitas quickly recovered and countered with Shadow Burst, but Seraphina jumped back to dodge as she entered Revenge Mode and slashed him.

"What? Not gonna use that Balor Gaze of yours?" Vanitas taunted as he blocked the slash.

"Don't take me for a fool. You're a Keyblade Wielder, so you _should_ know reflect magic." Seraphina said.

"Got me there." Vanitas smirked, before he disappeared and reappeared behind Seraphina and fired a fireball at her, but Ventus ran in front of her and used Reflect to send it back, and then used Tornado to knock him into the air as Seraphina followed up with Toten Kreuz.

"Not bad." Vanitas said as he recovered. "Now, let's see how you deal with THIS!" Vanitas used X-Blade, Seraphina and Ventus dodging powerful slash after powerful slash before Ventus countered the X-wave with Vacuum Slice X, and then Ventus entered Revenge Mode.

"Overload Skill: Blades of Wind!" Ventus exclaimed, his Keyblade disappearing as six pillars of light erupted around him and formed into six blades, three floating on each side, and then Ventus relentlessly slashed Vanitas with all six blades, and then used Wingblade to deal immense damage, and then Seraphina used Super Crosslord to finish him off.

 **End BGM**

Vanitas panted heavily, the X-Blade turning back into Void Gear as he looked at Seraphina and Ventus weakly. "Why...?" He said his last word before falling limp to the ground and disappearing into darkness.

"Who's the better half now?" Ventus smirked, before calling back Wayward Wind and turning to Seraphina. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for rescuing me." Seraphina smiled. "You're name's Ventus, right?"

Ventus nodded. "Yup, but you can call me 'Ven'."

"Alright, Ven. Now that you've solved the Unversed problem, what are you gonna do now?" Seraphina asked. "If you want, you can stay and join the rebel army."

Ventus thought about for a moment and nodded. "Sure, why not?" He smiled as the two walked off.

 _With everyone else..._

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

The others had finished taking care of the Unversed and are now waiting for Seraphina to arrive. "Seraphina is taking a long time, plip." Usalia said.

"I hope she's okay." Killia said worriedly. "When those Unversed suddenly appeared, I'm worried she might be attacked."

"Seraphina's a tough girl, Killia. I'm sure she'll be fine." Karisima assured.

"I wonder what she and her father were talking about before those Unversed attacked..." Plutia wondered.

"Obviously, it's about marrying Killia." Vert said, matter-of-factly. "Perhaps there's been a surprise turn of events and they were about to plan the ceremony..."

"I don't know. Her father didn't look too pleased with the news." Killia said.

"But she's be a sugar momma. It might not be that bad after all, bro."

"I suppose so." Killia chuckled.

Zeroken blinking at Killia's response. _Was bro serious when he said that?_ He thought.

Red Magnus laughed. "There aren't a lot of guys who could break _that_ bucking bronco." He smirked...and then he was shot down once again as everyone turned and saw Seraphina walking up to them.

"...Who are you calling a 'bucking bronco'?" Seraphina asked in annoyance.

"...Do you always shoot at him like that?" Ventus sweatdropped as he walked up next to Seraphina.

"Seraphina! Are you alright, plip?" Usalia asked.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. This boy here helped me out." Seraphina said, motioning over to Ventus.

Majorita stared at him and sweatdropped. "...Why does he look a lot like Roxas?"

Seraphina blinked and looked at Ventus, then at Roxas, then Ventus again. "...Huh. I didn't notice." She finally said.

"Are you Roxas' twin brother?" Angela asked.

Ventus shook his head. "No, but we get that a lot. The name's Ventus."

"Oh, okay. Nice to meet you, Ven...tas?" Plutia greeted, but everyone looked at her and sweatdropped when she said Ventus' name wrong.

"...You guys can call me 'Ven'."

"Okay, Ven." Plutia smiled.

"Anyway, what about your father? Did everyone go well?" Blanc asked.

"Y-Yes, of course. With my Balor Gaze, convincing my father is as easy as pie." Seraphina forced a smile.

Blanc facepalmed. "...That's _not_ called 'convincing'."

 **Riku**

Killia looked at Seraphina worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so good..." He said.

"Sir Killia...are you worried about me?" Seraphina asked with a smile. _He's worried about a person like me?_ She thought.

 _Of course. He really does care about you, Seraphina._ Karisima said through telepathy. _But I can tell something is wrong, you aren't acting like your usual self._

Seraphina mentally sighed. _It's... Kasha was right. My father has been using me to make money. I was unknowingly playing the bait this whole time._ _And now...Gorgeous is currently bankrupt, and my father plans to sell you and everyone else for me to become rich again._

Karisima mentally facepalmed. _That was the expected result of him investing so much into making this underground fortress._

 _I just... I don't know what to do... I absolutely refuse to be poor, but...I don't even want to think about losing all my friends, especially not you and Killia. You are like a sister to me, and Killia... I..._ Seraphina cut herself off at that point.

 _I understand the situation you're in, but I think you're worrying about it far too much._ Karisima said.

 _Huh? What do you mean?_

Before Karisima could reply, everyone noticed a group of Prinnies approaching them.

 **Laughter and Merriment**

"Prinnies...?" Killia raised an eyebrow.

"They're the Prinnies that my father hired." Seraphina said. "I wonder what happened..."

"Today's the deadline, dood! Give us what you promised!" A red Prinny demanded.

Seraphina raised an eyebrow. "Promised? What are you talking about? If you have any complaints, bring them up with my father."

"Your father has been ducking us. We can't find him anywhere, dood!" A green Prinny exclaimed. "We've been waiting for our paychecks for half a year... We can't wait any longer, dood!"

"Unpaid workers? That's unacceptable. Paying the workers is the employer's job." Christo said.

"What're you guys doing?" Peashy asked. "You're rich. Just hurry up and pay them, Sera." Seraphina didn't respond.

"Half a year is six cans of sardine per Prinny, dood! We want you to pay us all right now, dood!" The sole magenta Prinny demanded.

Everyone except Seraphina and Red Magnus, who was still knocked out, sweatdropped. "Six cans of sardines for half a year? So your salary is one can a month...?" Sakuya asked.

"What a sweatsho-no, a sweat _Netherworld_!" Patchouli said.

It was at this moment that Red Magnus got back up. "Well, we're talking Prinny wages here. That seems about right." He shrugged, before noticing Seraphina looking uncertain. "What's wrong, Sera? Hurry up and pay them."

"I don't have a single fish to pay a Prinny!" Seraphina suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her in shock, except Karisima, who knew why, and then anime tic mark appeared on the magenta Prinny's head. "I-I-I can't believe this, dood! You're just using us! Unfair practices!" He exclaimed, before taking out his knives. "In that case, I'll slice you in three and stuff you into a sardine can, dood!" The magenta Prinny exclaimed, and then everyone except Killia and Karisima, who simply looked at each other, and Yukari and Yuyuko, who didn't see any point to this and went into one of Yukari's gaps, took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **The Ground is Yellow (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

A green Prinny used Prinny Barrage on Sora, but he simply used Reflect to send it back, defeating the Prinny easily, and then he used Strike Raid to defeat two more Prinnies.

An orange Prinny used Prinny Bomb on Flandre, but she simply swatted it away with her sword, causing it to explode on three other Prinnies and killing them, and then Remilia used Impaler Drop to take out the orange Prinny.

Seraphina used Homing Eraser on three Prinnies, taking it out, before firing a slash wave to counter the magenta Prinny's Prinny Barrage, and then she used Blade Rush to take him out.

 **Riku**

"Hmph. It's a hundred million light years to soon for a Prinny to disobey me." Seraphina said annoyed.

"Hey, Seraphina. I fought back because it was part of the plot, but no matter how you look at this situation, it was all _your_ fault." Neptune said, narrowing her eyes at Seraphina.

Killia walked up to Seraphina with a worried look. "What happened? You're acting different." Killia said. Seraphina didn't respond, but her face told him that something was wrong, and then Killia hugged her. "If you have a problem, don't hesitate to tell us. Aren't we...your friends?" He whispered the next part in her ear. "Aren't I...your fiancé?"

Seraphina couldn't help but blush. "Sir Killia..." She whispered. _Ah, if only I could just throw away my shame, reputation, and everything else, and jump into Sir Killia's arms...!_ She thought. _But... But I don't want anyone else to know that I'm poor..._ Seraphina mentally sighed. _I wish I could just die in Killia's arms..._

 **End BGM**

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villain of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Void Dark was absorbing the energy the magical spears had gathered with Devouring Kris, with Koralina, Bloodis, and Maleficent watching. "Wow...! All this splendid power is going to be Lord Void Dark's...!" Koralina said in awe as Void Dark finished absorbing the energy. "This will make it very simple to take complete control over the entire Netherworlds...!" Koralina gave an approving nod, and then turned to Void Dark, who didn't say anything. "Lord Void Dark...?"

Void Dark turned to Koralina. "Can the ritual be performed now?" He asked.

"Nothing is impossible for you anymore, Lord Void Dark." Koralina bowed.

"I wouldn't say that just yet." Void Dark shook his head. "Even with all this power, Karisima will still be able to defeat me."

"Let's not forget her mother, the Sacred Aura, Oralia." Maleficent reminded. "She still out causing trouble for us, and she's just as strong, if not stronger, than her daughter."

"I would rather _forget_ about her, thank you very much." Koralina growled at Maleficent, before turning back to Void Dark. "But she does make a good point, taking the worst case scenario into account, it's probably best for you to absorb the last spear's energy..."

Void Dark nodded. "Very well..."

Maleficent smirked. "Don't take this the wrong way. You've gained so much power already, and this might be insignificant, but..."

"No." Void Dark interrupted her. "Failure is not an option. We must be fully assured of success." He told her and the other two Demon Generals, Koralina nodding, while Bloodis stayed quiet as Void Dark began absorbing energy from the magical spear in Gorgeous.

 **End BGM**

 _Back in Gorgeous..._

 **Another Side, Another Story**

Seraphina's father was pacing back and forth impatiently. "Seraphina... What is taking you so long...?" He muttered, before he thought of something. "Oh no! Is she going to betray her father...?" An anime tic mark appeared on his head as he grunted. "She ran away from home and brought home a fiancé. Spoiling her has backfired." Seraphina's father turned around and snapped his fingers. "Hey, Guard Robos!" He called, and then a group of Guard Robos arrived. "Our guests will arrive soon. Capture them." He ordered. "...But make sure you bring back my daughter, Seraphina, unharmed." With those orders, he left the area, and then a few seconds later, the heroes arrived and saw the Guard Robos standing in their way.

"Hey, Guard Robos, get out of the way." Seraphina ordered.

"Targets acquired. Objective: Capture." One of the Guard Robos said.

"Hey, Sera, looks like these buckets of bolts want to fight us." Red Magnus said.

Seraphina narrowed her eyes. "...I see. So he's already made the next move. Father, you're quick to act in situations like this."

"...What do you mean?" Killia asked.

Instead of replying, Seraphina summoned her sword and gun and went into battle position. "Our objective is to destroy the final magical spear. We will not tolerate anyone standing in our way." She said, and then everyone else took out their weapons and went into battle position...until Youmu noticed two people missing.

"Hey, where are Lady Yuyuko and Lady Yukari?" Youmu asked.

 **End BGM**

Everyone blinked and looked around for the two Overlords, until they saw a gap open beside Histoire and Yukari and Yuyuko walked out. "We decided to sit out the battle against those Prinnies. We thought it was stupid." Yukari explained.

"I understand." Seraphina shrugged as Yukari put her arm back into the gap and pulled out a rapier with a silver handle and a pure white blade.

"Deciding to switch it up here." Yukari grinned, and then the gap closed as everyone went into battle position.

 **Scamper**

Sonic used Spin Dash on two Guard Robos, piercing right through them as they exploded behind him as Peashy used Hurricane Blow on another Guard Robo, knocking it into another Guard Robo, and then both were taken out by Blanc's Getter Ravine.

Xion used Ars Arcanum on another Guard Robo, destroying it, before using Reflect to send back another Guard Robo's Energy Shot, dealing a lot of damage to it, and then Noire finished it off with Excavation, but then noticed familiar lock-on marks underneath everyone.

"Everyone, move!" Noire warned, the others knowing what was gonna happen and quickly moved away from their positions, which were shot by laser beams.

"It's that security system again." Vert muttered, before blocking a punch from a Guard Robo and countering with Phoenix Valor to destroy it as Lea fried two more Guard Robos with Omega Fire.

Namine and Kairi used Twin Lights on four Guard Robos, destroying them easily as Roxas went into Revenge Mode. "Overload Skill: Nonexistent Light!" Roxas exclaimed, light circling around him as he fired a beam into the air, which brought down huge beams of light that destroyed all but one of the Guard Robos as Seraphina took out the last out with Dazzling eyes.

 **End BGM**

 _After the battle..._

 **Riku**

Everyone continued onward to the throne room, however Seraphina was lagging behind and looking distressed. "...I can't keep going like this. I have to tell them the truth." She said to herself, then shook her head. "...But I can't. What am I thinking? What do you think they'd all say if they found out that I'm poor now?" Her face became saddened. "But, I don't think I can keep lying. If they're going to find out sooner or later, then I should tell them myself..." She shook her head again. "No! I don't think I can stand them treating me like a poor person...! They'll pity me for being poor, and laugh at me for being poor... I wouldn't be able to stand that!" She became saddened again. "But...I can't obey my father and let them sell them out to the Lost..." Seraphina then remembered Karisima's words.

 _Flashback..._

 _I understand the situation you're in_ _, but I think you're worrying about it far too much._ Karisima said.

 _End flashback..._

"...Maybe Karisima's right. Perhaps I _am_ worrying too much about this." Seraphina said to herself before nodding and picking up her pace. "I have to be strong...for my friends...for Killia..."

 **End BGM**

 _At the throne room..._

 **Face it!**

Everyone entered the throne room and saw the magical spear at the other end of the room. "There it is! The magical spear!" Histoire exclaimed.

"As I thought...it might not be stuck in the ground, but it's still absorbing the energy." Killia said.

"Let's destroy it. Quickly." Lea said, and then everyone except Seraphina and Karisima ran towards the magical spear.

"No, everyone! It's a..." Seraphina tried to warn, but was too late.

As soon as the others reached halfway, a swirl of energy formed at their feet and trapped them. "What!?" Killia exclaimed in shock.

"Nepu!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Wh-What is this? I can't move... Dammit!" Blanc cursed as she tried to move, but failed.

"Wh-What's going on!?" Histoire asked in shock as she floated back to Seraphina and Karisima.

"How did I fall for such a simple trap...?" Christo ridiculed himself.

"We came here to save this Netherworld. Why are we being treated like this?" Reimu asked.

"You've fallen into my trap." A familiar voice said, and then everyone saw Seraphina's father and four bodyguards move from their hiding places.

"Father...!" Seraphina glared.

"How is it, my guests? How does it feel to be captured in my Overload skill, Rigid Rope Gallows...?" Seraphina's father smirked.

Red Magnus grunted. "I'll super destroy the Overload of an Overlord who was so scared of the Lost, he retired!" He exclaimed. "Overload Skill: Super Universe!" Red Magnus activated his Overload skill, but a dark shadow engulfed him and shrunk him back to normal size. "Wh-What!?"

Seraphina's father smirked. "Useless. My Rigid Rope Gallows has a limited range, but once a prey has been captured, it cannot escape."

"What are you trying to do? We came here to save Gorgeous by destroying the magical spear..." Shiria said.

"If you want to save this Netherworld, then stay calm and sacrifice yourselves." He said. "If I turn the rebel army over to the Lost, then they'll probably give me a lot of cash, right, Seraphina?"

Everyone except Karisima, who was already informed of Seraphina's father's plan, was shocked. "You're gonna give us up!? What's he talking about, Sera!?" Peashy asked, wanting to know what the hell was going on, but Seraphina couldn't bring herself to say it.

"It would be harsh to force my daughter to speak the awful truth about Gorgeous... Very well, I'll tell you."

Seraphina's eyes widened. "W-Wait, Father...!"

"Gorgeous has gone bankrupt! We have lost all the wealth that we once had, and are now poor!" Seraphina's father told them.

Seraphina was now really worried, while the others were giving him blank stares and sweatdrops. "...Seriously? You're poor?" Blanc questioned.

"Well that's an obvious consequence of investing so much money in this sturdy shelter." Vert facepalmed.

"So...? I don't see the big deal here." Remilia said.

 **Will Be Venus (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

Upon hearing that, Seraphina's worried look instantly changed into a surprised one. "...Huh?" She asked, while a smile formed on Karisima's face.

"Is there a problem with you being poor? I was born, raised, and continued to be a proud poor person." Zeroken said proudly.

"Whether you're rich or poor, you're still Seraphina. It doesn't change your status as our friend one bit." Killia said. "And..."

Everyone but Karisima blinked. "And...?" Seraphina wondered.

"Seraphina, it doesn't matter to me whether you are rich or poor, no matter what..." Killia took a deep breath, and then said these next words out loud. "I LOVE YOU!"

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock and surprise while Karisima's smile grew wider. "Whoa! You actually _do_ love Seraphina Sis, bro!?" Zeroken asked.

"Well, that would explain pretty much everything." Lea said.

"K-Killia..." Seraphina whispered, before letting out a loud yell. "KILLIA!"

Suddenly, a powerful pink aura formed around Seraphina, surprising everyone. "Whoa! There's a powerful aura surrounding Seraphina!" Majorita exclaimed.

"Th-This power...! It's so immense! It might just match Killia's!" Histoire said in awe.

"Incredible... _This_ is Seraphina's _true_ power." Christo smiled.

"I was such a fool..." Seraphina said. "I always thought that being the wealthiest in the entire universe was where my true value lied... I thought I wouldn't have any value if I became poor..." Seraphina shook her head and smile. "But that wasn't true. It was just my boring pride trying to convince me of my worth. The love I share with Killia, and the friendship I share with you guys... They are irreplaceable." The aura intensified, and then faded to reveal Seraphina's new form. Her hair was now a radiant light pink and she had radiant light pink eyes. "Thank you, Killia. Thank you, everyone. I can see that clearly now."

Seraphina's father snapped out of his shock and began to panic. "H-Hey Seraphina? Are you going to betray you father...?" He asked. Seraphina's reply was unleashing her aura, destroying the Rigid Rope Gallows and freeing the others.

"Huh? Oh! I can move!" Red Magnus said, moving his feet around.

"She destroyed the Overload by just unleashing her aura...! Amazing!" Xion said in awe.

Killia walked up to Seraphina with a smile. "Thanks, Seraphina. You really got us out of a jam."

"I couldn't bare to lose you guys, especially not you, Killia. I love you, too." Seraphina smiled, and then she and Killia kissed.

The rest of the group smiled at the two. "Looks like those two are a couple now." Amy smiled. "I'm happy for them."

An anime tic mark appeared on Seraphina's father's head. "Seraphina! Wh-What have you done!?" He exclaimed angrily. "Do you have any idea what you've done!? We're going to be poor now! You were complaining so much about not wanting to be poor!"

Seraphina broke the kiss and looked at her father. "That doesn't matter to me now." She told him. "Killia, Karisima, and all my friends... They are worth far more to me than anything else. Nothing will change that."

Her father stared at her in shock and awe. "Seraphina..."

Just then, everyone noticed Lost Soldiers appearing. "Well, look who decided to show up." Sonic said.

"The rebel army... We're here to take your heads." The green Horseman, who was a Lost Squad Member, said.

 **Dancing Girl (Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2)**

"Hmph. Why don't we show them what we can do, Seraphina?" Killia smirked as he activated his Tyrant Revelio.

Seraphina nodded as she took out her weapons, which were now pink and white gunblades. "Yeah. We'll show them our strength."

Killia and Seraphina moved so fast it looked as if they teleported as Killia used Exploding Tiger on a Horseman, taking it out as Seraphina easily defeated two more Horsemen with Dazzling Eyes, and then Killia took out two more Horsemen with Hellfire Shot while Seraphina defeated another two Horsemen with Excavation.

"I-I can hardly keep up with them! They're moving way too fast!" RED exclaimed.

"Amazing. Seraphina's just as strong as Killia." Karisima smiled as everyone watched the two easily defeat the Lost Soldiers, and then the Lost Squad Horseman remained as it sweatdropped.

"I'll end this." Seraphina said, and she slashed the Lost Squad Horseman several times and then did an uppercut slash, knocking it into the air, and then fired several powerful shots before teleporting above it and slashing it back down to the ground, and then she charged energy into her gunblades. "This is my true power! **Temptress Blast!** " Seraphina fired a huge pink beam at the Lost Squad Horseman, completely obliterating it.

"Wow..." Was all Riku could say after seeing that.

"That's my girl." Killia smiled.

 **End BGM**

 _After the battle..._

 **Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts: Recoded)**

"My beloved daughter, Seraphina, are you sure about this?" Seraphina's father asked. "We'll be poor... Can you accept that?"

"It's like I said, father. It doesn't matter to me that I'm poor." Seraphina told him, and then turned to her friends. "But I only able to realize that thanks to my friends and my fiancé." She smiled. "Financial wealth and materialistic satisfaction are only temporary. Nothing can replace the feelings of love and friendship." She turned back to her father. "Besides, if I seek happiness from money and possessions, I'll never be truly happy... I realize that now."

"Seraphina..." Her father whispered, before taking a glance at everyone else. "Seeking happiness from money and possessions will never make you happy, huh...?" He chuckled. "I didn't think I'd ever receive a lecture from my own daughter." He then smiled. "You've got great friends. And now, you can count yourself as a proud Overlord. Live your life as you see fit."

"Father..." Seraphina smiled.

Seraphina's father then turned to everyone else. "Everyone, please take care of my daughter, Seraphina." He said, everyone nodded in response, and then he looked at Killia. "...Especially you. It might be tough holding onto my daughter's reins, but please take care of her."

"Sure, I promise I'll always be there for her." Killia smiled, and then turned to Seraphina. "Now, let's destroy the last magical spear."

"Alright." Seraphina nodded, and then she and Killia destroyed the magical spear together.

 **End BGM**

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villain of a Sort**

Void Dark continued to absorb energy until the absorption suddenly cut off, much to his disapproval. "Hm..."

"Is something the matter?" Maleficent asked.

"...The final spear has been destroyed."

"It must be the rebel army..." Bloodis said.

Koralina growled. "Damn! I'll get rid of them right away!" She got ready to leave, but Void Dark pulled out his arm and stopped.

"No, I've already gained enough power. Get ready for the ritual." He ordered.

"Yes, my Lord!" Koralina bowed and then disappeared.

Maleficent disappeared soon after as Void Dark chuckled. "It's almost time! My dearest wish will finally come true!" He continued to chuckle, and then it turned to evil laughter.

"...The time has come." Bloodis said.

 **End BGM**

 _At the pocket Netherworld..._

 **Dearly Beloved**

Seraphina was by herself, thinking about something when Killia walked up to her. "So this is where you are." He said with a smile.

Seraphina turned to him with a smile. "That's the magical spears, huh? We're approaching the end of the war." She said.

Killia nodded. "Yeah." The two were silent for a moment before Killia decided to show Seraphina the frozen Lieze. "Here... I wanted to show you this."

"This is...a Lieze? And it hasn't wilted..." Seraphina said, looking at the Lieze before getting an idea. "I see... This is what reminds you of Lieze."

Killia nodded. "Yeah. It's the only thing that reminds me of my family, that I failed to protect." He said. "I kept it with me to remind me of what I wanted to do: to defeat Void Dark and get revenge." He looked at Seraphina and smiled. "But then...I met you, and everyone else. You helped me change, helped me realize that what was most important was protecting those who are precious to you. It's thanks to you that I got this far... Thank you."

Seraphina smiled. "I was happy to help, Killia." Once again the two were silent for a moment, and then Seraphina walked up and hugged him. "Thank you." It was now her turn to say thank you.

"Hm?"

Seraphina looked at him in the eyes. "You have accepted me for who I am... Whether I'm rich or poor, I am still Seraphina. No matter what, you'll always love me." She smiled. "That's what you, right?"

Killia smiled. "Yeah, that's right. That being said, after this is over, I'll gladly take your hand in marriage. I love you, Seraphina."

"I love you, too, Killia."

Once again, the two kissed, and at the same time, a great power awoken inside Seraphina.

 _ **Episode 15 - Seraphina's Secret**_

 _ **END**_

 **End BGM**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1\. Ventus is one of the main characters in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep.**

 **Unique Evility:**

 **Wind Heart - Turns damage from Wind attacks into HP.**

 **His unique skills are as follows:**

 **Level 10: Tornado. Range: Plus-shape 2 spaces in front. Summon a huge gust of wind that sends your enemies into the air, occasionally leaving them dizzy.**

 **Level 40: Time Splicer. Range: Up to 4 spaces in front. Attack the enemy with a series of teleporting slashes.**

 **Level 70: Ars Ventus. Range: Square-shape in front. Create three blades of wind and hurl them to the ground, creating three powerful tornados that squeeze your enemies, tearing up the land in the process.**

 **Overload: Blades of Wind. Move again after using a sword or unique skill (Max: 5 times).**

 **During Blades of Wind, Ven can use one more unique skill:**

 **Wingblade. Range: Surrounding enemies within 2 spaces. Stab all six blades into the ground in a circle formation, causing a huge pillar of light to erupt from the ground and damage your enemies.**

 **2\. Seraphina has awoken her true power. For this story, I have changed her second Unique Evility and Overload, and gave her a fourth unique skill.**

 **Unique Evility #2:**

 **Relentless Love - When Killia is in battle, increase stats by 100%**

 **Temptress Blast. Range: In front. Unleash your true power and slash the enemy several times, then slash them up into the air and fire several powerful blasts at them, before teleporting above them and slashing them to the ground, ending by firing a very powerful beam.**

 **True Overload: Temptress Heart. Take 2 more action after the first action.**

 **3\. Ventus is the last new recruit for the main story. There will be no new recruits until afterwards.**


	16. The Ultimate Skill

_Later..._

 **Adventure's End (Sonic Unleashed)**

There was a massive shake as Gorgeous was suddenly combined with the pocket Netherworld.

"This is...!" Killia said wide eyed.

"The pocket Netherworld and Gorgeous have become one!?" Sora exclaimed.

Seraphina laughed. "Welcome to my High-Speed Mobile Style Netherworld, Gorgeous Reborn!" She introduced. "Gorgeous' colossal underground shelter that my father constructed was modified into a mobile fortress."

"I-I see... In case of an emergency, he could simply escape by flying away." Christo said.

"My father's cowardice has finally proven useful, but this Gorgeous Reborn isn't meant for escaping, it's for attacking." Seraphina explained.

"Th-That's crazy, sis! I'm getting excited!" Zeroken smiled.

"I'm getting excited, too! Let's break into wherever Void Dark is right now!" Suika exclaimed eagerly.

Neptune turned to Histoire. "Do you know where is, Histy?"

Histoire nodded. "Yes. There's no need to worry about that. Christo and I have pinpointed his exact location. But..."

"'But'? Is there a problem?" Plutia asked.

"Yes. Void Dark is currently surrounded by heavy security and countless numbers of Lost Soldiers protecting him." Christo explained. "And, they're not ordinary demons. They are elite squads made up of individuals who have the potential to be Overlords or Majins."

"Is that so? How like a main villain to save his best troops for last." Noire smirked.

Red Magnus laughed. "You said it, Noire. This'll be a great warm-up."

Killia nodded. "Yeah, but I'd like to avoid exhausting myself before our fight against Void Dark."

"Killia is right, plip. We need a great idea in order to dodge our way past their security, plip..." Usalia said.

Seraphina laughed. "Dodge their security? Why are you guys thinking on such a small scale?" She smirked. "We can simply barrel through them with Gorgeous Reborn!"

"Seraphina... She seems completely unbound." Youmu said in amazement.

"She overcame the reality that she feared the most, becoming poor. I'm pretty certain nothing will scare her now." Yuyuko smiled.

"Let's not forget she's now Killia's girlfriend-"

"Fiancé." Killia interrupted Vert. "We plan to get married after this is all over."

Vert giggled. "Forgive me. She's now Killia's fiancé and is just as strong as he is. She's pretty much one of the strongest Overlords now."

Seraphina laughed without fear. "Arrow, gun, Void Dark, bring them all on!"

 **End BGM**

 _ **Episode 16 - The Ultimate Skill**_

 **Wolfberry (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Gorgeous Reborn travelled through the Netherworlds until one certain Netherworld was in plain view. "There it is... That's the Netherworld where Demon Emperor Void Dark is currently at, and the Lost's main base, Dark Demise." Majorita pointed.

"This is the final fight... Alright, let's go." Killia said, preparing to leave, until he left a hand on his right shoulder.

"Please wait a moment, Killia. Before that, we need a harbinger." Seraphina said. "Prinnies! Prepare for Anti-Netherworld Combat! Open fire!" She ordered.

"Aye aye, dood!" The Prinnies saluted, and left to make the preparations.

"H-Hey, Seraphina..." Killia looked at her with surprise.

"Let's get rid of the excessive small fries first, okay~" Seraphina winked.

" _Small fries_? They have the potential to be Overlords or Majins..." Histoire sweatdropped.

"Madam Seraphina, it's ready, dood!" A Prinny reported.

Seraphina nodded. "Great job! Now, everyone, prepare the Anti-Shock, Anti-Flash Defense!" Everyone put on their shades. "Ready, aim...fire!"

Gorgeous Reborn fired a massively powerful beam at Dark Demise.

 _In Dark Demise..._

Bloodis walked out into the docks and flew up into the air with his aura, and let out a war cry as he cancelled out the beam.

 _In Gorgeous Reborn..._

"A-Are you serious...!? That's my master for you. He's crazy powerful!" Zeroken exclaimed.

"This is no time to be complimenting him." Lea argued.

"Well, if that's how it's going to be..." Seraphina muttered before turning to everyone. "Everyone, brace yourselves, we're gonna crash into them!" She exclaimed. "We'll ram into them with Gorgeous Reborn and enter their Netherworld!"

"That is super extraordinary!" Red Magnus laughed.

"Oh well, that's my fiancé for you. She really is completely unbound." Killia chuckled.

"This isn't the time to relax! Everyone, brace for impact!" Histoire exclaimed as Gorgeous Reborn crashed into Dark Demise, knocking everyone around.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"...Seraphina, are you hurt?" Killia asked Seraphina worried as he held her close to him.

Seraphina shook her head from the shock and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Killia. I'm fine."

Killia smiled back. "Alright...but please don't do crazy, like making Netherworlds collide, again." He said seriously. "One of our friends could've died."

Seraphina nodded. "I understand. I'll be more careful with my decisions."

Killia and Seraphina stood up from the wall they collided with, and then gave each other a kiss, and then Killia left to check on the others.

"Anyway, Seraphina has good luck. The impact flung her right into Killia." Angela said after she and Shiria.

"Yeah. I'm really lucky to have someone like him." Seraphina nodded with a smile.

"Lady Noire, are you alright?" Shiria asked as she turned to the direction Noire went flying, but found her on top of Neptune...with their lips connecting. "Uh..."

Angela couldn't help but giggle. "I didn't know those two were an item."

Noire moaned as she woke up, and then saw the position she and Neptune were in, and at the same time, Neptune woke up and saw that her lips were connecting to hers. The two immediately went wide eyed, blushing furiously as Noire scrambled off of Neptune. "U-Uh, um... S-Sorry, N-Neptune." Noire quickly apologized as Neptune sat up.

"I-It's fine. I know you didn't mean it." Neptune muttered.

Seraphina turned to the side and saw something, and immediately started giggling. "If it makes you two feel any better, you're not the only victims." She pointed. The other four girls looked in the direction Seraphina was pointing and saw Zeroken, who was on top of Majorita. They were in the same awkward position with their lips connecting.

Neptune and Noire blinked. "Okay then..." Neptune said.

"Suddenly, the author has a really sick sense of humor." Shiria muttered, breaking the fourth wall.

At that moment, the two woke up and, just like Neptune and Noire, went wide eyed and immediately started blushing.

"Whoa, uh, sorry." Zeroken jumped to his feet and apologized as Majorita stood up.

"I-It's alright." Majorita said, still blushing and looking away from Zeroken.

Angela giggled even more. "Those two are so cute together."

 **End BGM**

 _After everyone recovered..._

 **Another Side, Another Story (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Due to the thoughtless collision Madam Seraphina caused, we are physically connected to your destination, dood." The Dimension Prinny said. "Now, there's no point of having a Dimension Gate, dood."

"I just cut out the hassle. Now, everyone, let us head out to our final battle." Seraphina said.

"Uh..." Usailia looked like she needed something.

"What's wrong, Usalia?" Blanc asked.

Usalia twiddled her fingers. "U-Um...I want to eat Killia's curry before the final battle, plip."

Blanc blinked. "Huh? But Usalia, wasn't your spell lifted...?"

Usalia nodded. "Y-Yes, that's true, but I want to eat that curry one last time, because it was what allowed me to meet you all..."

"H-Hey! Don't say that like this is gonna be the last time!" RED exclaimed.

"She's right, though. No army can fight on an empty stomach. I'm in." Neptune smiled.

"Killia's curry... Yeah, it's making me drool just thinking about it..." Yuyuko drooled.

"Ah geez, now you guys are making _me_ hungry." Reimu laughed.

"They're making us all hungry." Suika chuckled, and then everyone heard someone's stomach growl and looked at Seraphina.

"O-Oh my, how unladylike of me to let my stomach growl..." Seraphina blushed with a smile. "But to sate my hunger and appetite... Killia?"

Killia smiled. "Alright, you're all requesting curry?"

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded)**

Everyone had finished eating and gathered around as Usalia sighed happily. "Thank you for the meal, plip!"

"Yes, I never thought a bowl of curry could make me so happy." Seraphina smiled.

Red Magnus let out a hearty laugh. "I'm glad you were able to find happiness in the little things that are right in front of you."

"Happiness in the little things... I never expected to hear something like that coming from you, old man." Zeroken chuckled.

The area was silent for a moment. "...What's going on? This relaxed feeling before the final battle..." Christo said.

"It's caused by the trust we have in each other..." Karisima said.

Killia nodded. "I really want to thank you guys. Without all of you, I would've..."

Seraphina interrupted him with a hug. "There's no need to say anything more, Killia. After all, you have saved everyone here."

"She's right, Kill-Kill. 'All for one, and one for all,' right?" Peashy smiled.

"You said it, Peashy." Sora smiled.

"That isn't something a demon should say, but..." Christo shrugged with a smile. "Even demon can friendship in their hearts. It's thanks to being with all of you that I've learned that."

"I'm glad that you understand." Histoire smiled.

"Alright! I'm full from eating all this delicious food! Now, let's go out there and fight our final battle!" Neptune exclaimed, everyone nodding in agreement.

Killia took out the frozen Lieze flower and looked at it. _Lieze... Everything... Everything is about to end..._

 **End BGM**

 _In Dark Demise..._

 **Black Powder (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

The heroes stepped out into Dark Demise and looked at the castle in the distance. "So this is Void Dark's castle..." Killia said.

"It's the same since I escaped." Zeroken said.

"Well, it certainly looks like the kind of castle a final boss would have." Noire said, and then everyone saw Lost Soldier's appearing in front of them.

"Hey, look, there are some weak Lost Soldiers that survived." Plutia said.

Suddenly, the Lost Soldiers surged with power, causing Histoire's eyes to widen. "It seems they are anything _but_ weak... They look like normal Lost Soldiers, but their potentials are more than 2,000% higher than usual." She informed.

"More than 2,000%? That's a thing?" Noire asked in shock.

"...I would say 'no', but it's actually happening. They're all elites with the potential to be Overlords. Be careful." Christo warned.

"We're Overlords too, plip. There's no way we're gonna lose." Usalia said with confidence.

"That's a super great point, Li'l Usa. She's right, there's no way we're gonna lose." Red Magnus smirked.

Christo sweatdropped. "No, but..."

"We don't have time to assess the situation. Let's go." Killia said, and then everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Death License (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

An Armored Knight used Phoenix Valor on Neptune, but Vert got in front of her and spun her spear, creating a gust of wind that put out the Phoenix Valor, and then she and Neptune used Swords and Spears to take her out as Sora used Reflect, sending back a Nine-tails' Giga Wind, and then he used Ars Arcanum to finish her off.

A Samurai used Summer Rain Slash on Shiria, but she blocked all the slashes with Kurosaki, before slashing upwards with Arsia to disarm the Samurai and then using Swallow's Grace to kill her.

Angela flew up into the air, gracefully dodging the arrows shot by the Archers, and then took them all out with Gate of Hades as Plutia entered Revenge Mode and activated Iris Overdrive, transforming into Iris Heart, and then using Thunder Blade Kick to kill four Armored Knights, and then she turned her sword into a whip and pulled in a Wrestler, a sadistic smile on her face as she proceeded to use Verbal Abuse on him.

Majorita and a Nine-tails watched as the Wrestler got tortured to death by the Innocent Sadist, and then looked at each other with a sweatdrop. "Well, that was...scary." Majorita said, the Nine-tails nodding in agreement before Majorita took her out with Purgatory Palm.

An Armored Knight used Thousand Piercings on Suika, but she took no damage at all, shocking the Armored Knight. " _This_ power is 2,000% higher than your usual? Please..." Suika frowned, and then she used Throw of Atlas, the boulder encasing the Armored Knight hitting a Samurai and knocking them both down as Seraphina and Killia used Love Ensemble to defeat a Wrestler.

The Armored Knight and the Samurai both stood up, clutching their heads to recover from the dizziness as they opened their eyes and saw that they were the only two Lost Soldiers left, and that they were surrounded, causing the two to panic, before they suddenly felt their bodies heat up and they turned into space dust.

 **Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Wh-What the-? They vanished before we could finish them off..." Sora said with surprise.

"...They overheated. They unleashed too much potential power, so their bodies must've broken down." Histoire said.

"These enemies are serious. There's nowhere for them to retreat." Reimu said, before noticing Killia and Zeroken having deadpan looks, confusing. "Wh-Why do you guys look so deadpan? The real fight's about to begin! Right?"

"Sh-She's right. Killia and Zeroken have both mastered the Ultimate Demon Technique, Final Skill, and Karisima defeated Void Dark twice." Xion said. "There's no way we can lose."

Killia shook his head. "...No, my Ultimate Demon Technique isn't complete. Although I'm able to use the Final Skill, I can't defeat Void Dark yet." He said, looking at the palm of his hand. "I don't know how I know, but I know it. I'm missing something... It's not enough."

Seraphina hugged Killia from behind. "It's alright, Killia. Even if you're missing something, we'll fill the gap." She smiled. "Especially if the gap is in your heart. I'll fill it up personally." She winked.

"...Thanks, Sera." Killia smiled a bit.

"You don't have to carry everything on your own, Killia. Earlier, Sora said something great." Red Magnus grinned. "'What's yours is mine, and what's mine is mine'... That was it, right?"

Sora facepalmed. "No, you're completely wrong! It's 'all for one, and one for all'!"

Usalia nodded. "Yes. If we all work together, we will have tremendous strength, plip."

"Though, I understand why Killia is worried." Neptune said seriously. "Void Dark uses the Ultimate Demon Technique, too, so they both know each other's abilities. But maybe there's a secret skill of the Ultimate Demon Technique that Void Dark isn't aware of..."

Killia nodded. "Yeah, that's what I've been thinking."

"A final skill that surpasses the Final Skill... Is there a skill like that?" Noire asked.

Karisima's eyes widened. "There is!" She gasped, catching everyone's attention. "I remember Lieze telling me this during one of Killia training sessions..."

 **End BGM**

 _Flashback..._

 **Lieze Love (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

 _Karisima and Liezerota were sitting near a window, watching as Goldion put Killia through another training session. "Hey, Karisima, wanna hear something good?" Liezerota asked the Divine Overlord._

 _Karisima turned to Liezerota. "Something good?" She asked._

 _"It's about my father's secret."_

 _Karisima blinked, before turning her gaze out the window at Killia, and then back at Liezerota. "If it's a potential weakness, don't say it too loudly. Who knows what Killidia would do if he hears about this..."_

 _Liezerota giggled. "It's not a weakness, but I have heard that there is a skill that even my father wasn't able to master."_

 _Karisima looked surprised. "You mean there is a skill that even Father, the Great Demon Fist, couldn't master?"_

 _"Yes, it's a final skill that surpasses the Final Skill. He said it's called the Ultimate Skill."_

 _Karisima put a hand over her mouth in shock. "Such a thing really exists?"_

 _"Maybe... I don't know." Liezerota giggled. "But he said that the Ultimate Skill protects the people who are precious to you. A skill that protects people... Isn't that kind of weird?"_

 _"Not really weird." Karisima shrugged. "But I'm sure if Killidia heard about this, he'd say that it has nothing to do with him."_

 _Liezerota laughed softly. "Well, you and Killia have always been close friends."_

 _Karisima giggled. "Killidia wouldn't really call it that. The best you'll probably get from him is 'partners'."_

 _End flashback..._

"The Ultimate Skill protects the people, who are precious to you..." Christo said in thought. "Precious people... That might be the key."

"People who are precious to Killia... They have to be people he holds close to his heart." Kairi said.

"I can think of two people who fit that category." Blanc said. "There's Seraphina, who is Killia's fiancé, and Lieze, who is like a family to Killia."

"An Ultimate Skill that protects the people who are precious to me..." Killia said to himself, before looking saddened. "But I...couldn't protect Lieze." He looked at the palm of his hand. "Does that mean I don't deserve to master the Ultimate Skill...?"

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Black Powder**

The heroes continued to walk through Dark Demise, although Red Magnus looked kind of annoyed. "It's unnecessarily huge and annoying..." He muttered. "Jeez, where is that jabroni, Void Dark?"

"When Zeroken and I were in the Lost, rumor had it he was at the top of the castle." Majorita said, pointing to the castle.

"It's normal for the person in charge to be on the highest floor." Reimu said.

"Everyone, please don't forget that we have to face Demon General Bloodis before we face Void Dark." Histoire reminded.

"We haven't forgotten him, and we didn't forget Maleficent either." Vert assured. "Since this is the semi-final chapter of the main story, it's obvious we'll be facing the remaining Demon Generals of the Lost."

Killia remained silent. "We need to free Master from his brainwashing, but the Final Skill, Avidya Holy Water, doesn't work on him...right, bro?" Zeroken asked him.

Killia nodded. "Yeah... But, I owe Goldion more than I can ever repay. If only there was some way..."

"Oh, I know! You can lift his brainwashing by using the Ultimate Skill!" Seraphina exclaimed.

Killia turned to his fiancé. "...What do you mean?"

"You're stuck at a dead end because you're limiting your list of people who are precious to you to only Lieze." Seraphina explained. "Doesn't the Ulimate Skill protect the 'people' who are precious to you?"

"Good idea, Serey. Killia just needs to add you and Goldion to that list." Plutia smiled.

Seraphina blushed, but nodded nonetheless. "Yes, exactly."

"The Final Skill didn't work, but maybe the Ultimate Skill will..." Shiria said in thought.

"That might help Master! You're awesome, sis! We've gotta try it!" Zeroken exclaimed eagerly.

"Hey, Sera, you didn't say that so Killia would forget Lieze, right?" Red Magnus asked.

"Of course not. I wouldn't dare make him forget the person who gave him the heart he loves me with." Seraphina pouted.

Red Magnus blinked. "Oh... Okay."

Seraphina looked at him for a few seconds before blinking. "...Were you honestly trying to make me shoot you?"

"Hey, come on. One last time wouldn't hurt." Red Magnus shrugged. "Give me your best shot."

Seraphina stared at him for a few second before turning to Killia, who just shrugged, and then Seraphina sighed and took out one of her gunblades. "You're the one who suggested this..." She muttered, and then she shot him a few times and he fell down.

Usalia facepalmed. "Red Magnus, didn't you know this was a stupid idea?"

"...Yes, plip." Red Magnus admitted as Kairi used Omega Heal on him.

 _Protect the people who are precious to me..._ Killia thought, before looking at Seraphina with a smile. _You're right. Even though I couldn't protect Lieze, I now have someone else to protect._

As soon as Red Magnus stood up, the heroes noticed a group of Lost Soldiers approaching, led a sole pink Pirate. "You must be the rebel army! I am the Overlord of Roaring Rampant, Beheritas, former member of the Ten Asura Kings!" Beheritas introduced himself. "Do you think you can defeat the sole survivor of a battle royale bloodbath against my brothers, who obtained the title of Demon General!?"

The group looked at Beheritas. "This guy is a Demon General, too?" Suika questioned.

"Is it just me, or does he look _weaker_ than all the other Demon Generals we faced?" Xion asked.

"His aura isn't really that strong either." Majorita said.

"Don't underestimate him. He's unleashing his potentially excessively, too." Histoire warned, and then everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Pincher Boss Capture (Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs)**

Beheritas used Homing Eraser on Blanc, but she dodged the attack and countered with Gefahrlichtern as Beheritas jumped back to dodge, but he jumped into Reimu's Yin-Yang Orb, knocking him into a gap made by Yukari, and then Yukari let him out as he fell to the ground and into Histoire's Tome: Histoire.

An Archer used Zielregen on Aya and RED, but they both dodged the attack. "Let me show the _real_ power of wind!" Aya smirked as she used Torii Hurricane, blowing the Archer into the air, and then RED yanked her back down with her yo-yo and used Swift Strike to finish her off as Christo used Piercing Light to defeat two Horsemen.

Yuyuko used Swallowtail Butterfly on the two Valkyries, killing them, and then she turned and saw the Lost's reinforcements approaching, but some were destroyed by Sora's Ragnarok, and then the two used Lights of Life and Death to kill the rest of the reinforcements.

"Tch, well that didn't work out..." Beheritas muttered. "Let's try this." Beheritas snapped his fingers, summoning a bunch of Heartless. "Destroy them!" He ordered, and then he used Tri-Burst on Shiria, but she deflected all three shots and countered with Rising Heavens.

A Neoshadow clawed at Youmu, but she blocked with her sword and countered with Blade Rush to destroy it, and then quickly turned and slashed away a Mega Ice from a Heartless Witch, and then used Meditation Slash to take her out as Roxas used Cross Light Slash to take out two Magicians.

Zeroken used Rising Gale Kick on three Soldiers, taking them out, and then he used Reflect to send back a Heartless Grizzly's Darkness Rising, and then Lea roasted it with Flurry of Dancing Flames.

An Invisible slashed at Sora, but he blocked and slashed the Invisible away, before going into Revenge Mode and activating Final Light, transforming into Final Sora, and then he took out the Invisible with Ars Arcanum as Seraphina used Neodimension Slash to destroy the Clay Armors.

Killia used Rising Domination on Beheritas, knocking him up into the air, but then a blur suddenly caught him as everyone looked and saw Beheritas riding on a giant flying Heartless. It was the Ruler of the Sky, a Heartless Roxas knew all to well and, for good reason, did _not_ want to see.

"FREAKING RULER OF THE SKY!?" He yelled.

"The fastest known Heartless... Beheritas is pulling out all the stops." Karisma said.

"Give the guy an 'A' for effort." Neptune said as Beheritas jumped off of Ruler of the Sky and faced the heroes again.

"Well, let's see how fast this Heartless really is." Aya gave a challenging smirk as the CPUs and Sonic went into Revenge Mode and activated their Overload Skills, and then Aya, the CPUs, and Super Sonic flew after Ruler of the Sky, dodging the coins it was firing from its treasure chest, and then Neptune countered with 32-bit Mega Blade.

Beheritas used Nether Buccaneer on Majorita, Yukari, and Xion, but Majorita created an aura shield to block the arrows and cannonballs. "Try to block this!" Beheritas exclaimed as he unleashed the final attack, but they fell through a gap Yukari opened to avoid the blast as Beheritas looked around for them, and then Majorita came out another gap behind him and used Rising Wave, blasting him into the air where Xion came out another gap and used Ragnarok as Beheritas fell to the ground.

The Ruler of the Sky coated itself in red energy and charged at Next Black with its bladed wings spread as she barely avoided, but the wind current that followed knocked her off-balance and caused her to spiral out of control as Ruler of the Sky turned around and charged at her again, Next Black not having enough time to recover, but Next Purple quickly grabbed her out of the way of the attack. "Are you okay?" Next Purple asked as she carried her bridal style.

Next Black blushed slightly. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine now." She said as Next Purple allowed her to float as Next White used Gefahrlichtern and Next Green used Sylhet Spear on Ruler of the Sky, causing it to stagger, and then Next Black went under it and used Tornado Sword.

Yukari entered Revenge Mode and used Killer Spin on Beheritas, but he jumped back to dodge and entered Revenge Mode, but Yukari activated Boundary of Vengeance, forcing him right out of Revenge Mode, and then she used Trip to the Old Station to finish him off as Aya finished off Ruler of the Sky with Illusionary Dominance.

"You know, if it wasn't a Heartless, it would've made an interesting racing partner." Aya commented, Super Sonic nodding in agreement as they flew back down with the CPUs.

 **Another Side, Another Story**

"Wh-Why...? Why did this happen...?" Beheritas groaned. "If I was going to be used like this, then I would've preferred to die with my brothers..." He muttered before his body heated up and turned into space dust.

"Overheated again..." Karisima said.

"He even treats his Overlords like crap..." Next White growled in her pissed off expression. "Makes me sick..."

"Hey, doesn't it seem darker?" Yellow Heart asked, and then everyone noticed a humongous shadow overtaking them and looked up to see Grand Gradrius VI roaring at them, making everyone jump wide eyed.

"HE'S HUGE!" Ventus yelled. "He's so big, I'm gonna repeat myself... HE'S HUGE!"

"Th-This is...the Overlord of Brutall Beast, Grand Gradrius VI!?" Histoire exclaimed in shock. "That's impossible...! Rumor has it, he and his descendants were killed by Void Dark...!"

"H-How are we going to fight this thing, plip!?" Usalia asked.

"I doubt Red Magnus and I can reach his height even if we go giant...if you would consider it giant compared to _this_ guy!" Suika exclaimed, and then everyone saw Killia step up without fear.

 **Will Be Venus (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

"Killia!?" Seraphina called.

"He a great opponent to practice the Ultimate Skill on." Killia said, getting into battle position.

"B-But..."

Killia turned his head to her with a smile. "Don't worry. I'll master the Ultimate Skill to protect the people who are precious to me." This surprised everyone, although Karisima just smiled. "I was only able to get to this point because you guys supported me..." He turned back to Grand Gradrius VI. "So...it's my turn to protect you guys! Killia jumped up and landed a powerful punch on Grand Gradrius VI, causing the enormous beast to roar in pain before falling to the ground and turning into space dust as Killia walked back to the others.

"Amazing...! That was simply amazing, bro! You defeated that beast in one hit...!" Zeroken exclaimed in excitement.

"Whoa, whoa, Killia, are you trying to compete with me over the title of strongest Overlord?" Red Magnus smirked.

Seraphina walked up to him. "Killia, were you able to get any clue on how to do the Ultimate Skill...?" She asked.

Killia nodded. "Yeah, I kind of got it. But...it's not enough." He said before turning around and taking out the frozen Lieze. _Protect precious people..._ He turned his head to his friends and fiancé and smiled. _More than one person is precious to me now... Isn't that right, Lieze...?_

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Another Side, Another Story**

The heroes continued onward until they saw someone collapsed on the floor as Usalia's eyes widened. "Killia! Someone's on the floor over there...!" She pointed.

Majorita instantly recognized the person and her eyes widened. "Koralina...!? Why is she here!? Actually, how is she even still alive!?" She asked.

Christo looked at Koralina for a few seconds as if analyzing her. "Looks like she's still breathing..." He said.

"Hey, Koralina..." Red Magnus slowly walked up to her.

"Don't get near her. It's a trap." Christo stopped him, but then he saw Killia walk up to her. "Killia!?" He called in shock.

Killia looked down at Koralina. "Can you tell us what happened?" He asked.

"Killia...there are limits to how nice you can be." Christo muttered.

Koralina slowly pulled herself up, looking exhausted. "Y-You'll hear me out...?" She asked.

Killia nodded. "Of course."

"...Thanks!" Koralina immediately stood up and punched him, but he simply caught the fist as Koralina looked at him in shock. "H-How...!?"

"It's simple. Excessively unleashed power, Overlords that are supposed to be dead..." Killia explained. "It had to be you, Koralina. It was the ability of your Overload, Broken Faith Magia."

Koralina pulled back her fist and rolled her eyes. "Tch, if you're gonna explained everything like a know-it-all, then defeat these guys first." Koralina snapped her fingers, summoning a few corpses.

Killia walked up to them and charged his Final Skill. "Ultimate Demon Technique! Final Skill! AVIDYA HOLY WATER!" Killia unleashed the Final Skill, easily destroying all the corpses, and then walked back to the others.

Koralina's eyes widened at her corpses being defeated to easily. "I-Impossible! There's no way any demon other than Lord Void Dark could have this much power...!" She exclaimed in disbelief before turning to Killia. "You...! How were you able to gain so much power!?"

"To protect the people who are precious to me..."

Koralina was slightly taken back by Killia's answer. "Wh-What did you say...?"

"I gained this power to protect the people who are precious to me." Killia repeated.

An anime tic mark appeared on Koralina's head. "You're a demon. How could you possibly say something so embarrassing...?" She glared, before taking out her staffs, which were now Alice's Magic Wands, and jumped back into the air in battle position. "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SPEAK AGAIN! OVERLOAD SKILL, BROKEN FAITH MAGIA!" Koralina activated her Overload, summoning a bunch of corpses, and then the ground shook as everyone saw a giant Heartless appear behind Koralina, another Heartless Roxas knew all to well.

An anime tic mark appeared on Roxas' head. "First, Ruler of the Sky...now, LEECHGRAVE!?" He yelled in annoyance. "If we end up fighting Dustflier too, I am going to scream!" He exclaimed, and then the heroes took out their weapons and went into battle position.

 **Bitter Sweets (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

A Zombie used Ultra Zombeam on Neptune, Noire, and Blanc, but the three dodged the attack, and then Neptune used Victory Slash to destroy the corpse as Blanc used Getter Ravine to crush three more Zombies, before she swung her axe at another Zombie, knocking it to Noire, who used Blade Rush to finish it off.

Leechgrave fired poison shots at Roxas, but he deflected the shots with his Keyblades and then ran up and slashed its coffin several times, before jumping back to avoid the hand and then countered with Dual Strike Raid as a Tentaclaw appeared from behind him and prepared to attack him, but it was taken out by Lea.

A Nine-tailed and a Winged Warrior both used Magichange, transforming into a staff for Koralina to use, and then a Fairy and an Eryngi also used Magichange, transforming into another staff for Koralina to use, and then Koralina used Flying Spore Shot on Majorita and Usalia, but the two dodged, and then Majorita used Rising Wave as Koralina jumped up to dodge, but that left her open to Usalia's Star Raid, but she quickly recovered and used Necro Wave, but Christo countered with Piercing Light, destroying the wave of corpses as Koralina quickly put up a shield to block the attack.

Another Zombie used Zombie Tornado on Aya, but she countered with Torii Hurricane, blowing the Zombie into another Zombie, and then took them both out with Omega Wind as Patchouli took out four more Zombies with Ancient Elements.

Leechgrave released a poisonous gas around it, forcing Roxas, Namine, Lea, and Xion to retreat, and then Namine quickly turned and used Holy on the two Tentaclaws behind Flandre and Meiling, taking them out as Reimu used Tera Ice the last two Tentaclaws to dispatch them, causing Leechgrave to topple over.

"Got you now!" Roxas exclaimed, and then he used Final Limit on the stunned Leechgrave, dealing massive amounts of damage.

Koralina used Necro Wave on Usalia, but she countered with Fire Raid, burning down the waves of corpses as Koralina panicked and quickly dodged the flaming pounder, but that left her open to an aura blast from Majorita, who followed up with Rising Domination, but Koralina recovered in the air and entered Revenge Mode, but Yukari, who was also in Revenge Mode, quickly activated Boundary of Vengeance, kicking Koralina out of Revenge Mode, and then Sora used a new spell.

" **Gravity!** " Sora exclaimed, amplifying the gravity around Koralina and forcing her to the ground, and then Riku followed up with Dark Aura.

Five more Tentaclaws popped up as Leechgrave stood back up, but suddenly knives appeared around the Tenteclaws and impaled them, taking them out immediately and stunning Leechgrave again, and then Sakuya used Soul Sculpture on Leechgrave, dealing more damage to it as Roxas entered Revenge Mode and activated Nonexistent Light to deal even more damage, before more Tentaclaws popped up and Leechgrave recovered from stun.

"I know this is one of the last two chapters, but this is ridiculous." Roxas sighed as Killia and Seraphina went into Revenge Mode.

"Overload Skill: Tyrant Revelio!"

"Overload Skill: Temptress Heart!" Killia and Seraphina activated their Overload skills at the same time, transforming into their Tyrant forms, and then they took out the Tentaclaws faster than anyone could blink, and then the couple finished off Leechgrave with Hellfire Shot and Battle Orchestra.

"Well damn..." Lea sweatdropped.

Koralina used Draugr King on Usalia, Majorita, and Red Magnus, but they avoided the attack as Majorita used Cross Aura, causing Koralina to stagger. "Li'l Usa! Li'l Majy! Let's finish this!" Red Magnus exclaimed.

"Alright!" Usalia and Majorita exclaimed.

" **Apollyon!** " The three exclaimed, Majorita trapping Koralina in a sphere of golden aura, and then Red Magnus grew to universal size with Usalia and Majorita on his shoulders, and then Usalia summoned two giant pounders for him to use, and then Majorita concentrates her aura into him, boosting his strength and turning the pounders into hammers, and then Red Magnus smashed the two hammers together on Koralina, causing an enormous explosion as Koralina screamed in pain and fell to the ground in defeat.

 **Riku**

"No...! How could I lose...?" Koralina said weakly.

"Give up. If you try to draw this out any further, it'll be dangerous for you." Killia said.

"Wh-What are you saying...?" Koralina groaned as she tried to stand, but failed.

"This is what you get for taking so many lives in the past. The least you could do is feel some remorse." Blanc said, glaring at Koralina.

Killia noticed Red Magnus walking up to Koralina. "What are you trying to do, Red Magnus?"

Red Magnus turned his head to Killia with a raised eyebrow. "Aah? It's super obvious." He looked back at Koralina and glared at her. "She senselessly destroyed my Netherworld. This isn't enough to pay for what she's done. I'm gonna finish her off." Red Magnus grabbed Koralina by the neck, holding her in the air as she grunted in pain. "What's with you? Go ahead and resist so I can take you on."

"N-No... I don't...wanna die..." Koralina whimpered.

An anime tic mark appeared on Red Magnus' head. "...D-Don't be ridiculous! You've killed countless people who were begging for their lives! And now that it's your turn, you dare say that you don't wanna die...!?"

Neptune turned to Majorita. "You're her little sister. Is this another one of her tricks?" She asked.

"...Actually, I remember Koralina being strangely afraid of death." Majorita explained.

"That's funny. The person who took the lives of many demons is afraid of death herself." Noire said.

"I don't wanna die... I don't wanna die..." Koralina whined, tears starting to form in her eyes. "H-Help... Please let me go..."

"Sh-Shut your mouth! You should be begging the people that you killed for forgiveness!" Red Magnus shouted angrily.

"P-Please stop, plip!" Usalia suddenly exclaimed.

"Usalia..." Killia said in surprise as Usalia ran up to Red Magnus.

Red Magnus looked at Usalia in confusion. "Wh-Why are you stopping me, Li'l Usa...? This bitch destroyed your Netherworld, and even killed yours and Li'l Majy's parents!" He said. "Don't you hate her!? Don't you want to get revenge!?"

Usalia looked back at Red Magnus"...Of course I hate her, plip! I couldn't possibly not hate her. But..." Usalia shook her head sadly. "But that's enough. No matter how much we make Koralina suffer, it won't bring mine or Majorita's parents back. Plus...if we kill her now, we'll be no different than her, plip."

Red Magnus thought about it for a moment before grunting and letting go of Koralina, letting her fall to the ground on her side. "I cant argue with that, Li'l Usa. Do whatever you want." He said, walking back to the others.

Koralina looked at Usalia weakly. "Th-Thank-"

Usalia cut off Koralina with a glare. "I don't want to hear it, plip!" She exclaimed. "Don't think for a second that you've been forgiven, plip! Live...and make up for all you've done!"

"I-I..." Koralina looked down at the ground, actually looking guilty.

Usalia turned back to the others with a pleased smile. "Now, let's go everyone."

"Alright..." Killia nodded as everyone left.

Karisima walked up to Usalia. "That took strength, Usalia." She smiled as she hugged her. "I'm so proud of you." Usalia hugged her back with a smile and then the two left to join the others.

"I..." Koralina quietly said, before she looked up at Majorita, who was glaring at her.

"...Until you've made up for all you've done, I don't want to see your face again." Majorita said.

Koralina could only watch as Majorita left to join the others, before tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Li'l sis..."

 **End BGM**

 _With the heroes..._

 **Laughter and Merriment**

The heroes continued onward through Dark Demise, although Red Magnus was trying to calm himself. "Shit...! This is super bugging me!" Red Magnus exclaimed annoyed.

"What's wrong, Red Magnus?" Youmu asked. "You're breathing really heavily."

"Are you mad because Koralina got away again?" Angela asked.

"It's over. We can't do anything about it now." Killia told him.

An anime tic mark appeared above Red Magnus' head. "I super know that! But she's not someone we can forgive so easily!" He exclaimed. "I highly doubt she _did_ feel any remorse."

Yukari nodded. "You're right, she has always been like that. I understand why you don't believe her."

"She's probably going to pull some dirty trick and attack us again!"

"If that happens, we'll defeat her again, plip." Usalia said.

Majorita nodded. "Usalia's right. Until Koralina takes responsibility for what she's done, we'll defeat her as many times as it takes."

"However, even if she takes responsibility, I don't think we can ever forgive her, plip..." Usalia added.

Red Magnus remained silent.

"Usalia and Majorita have matured a lot." Seraphina smiled.

"Sh-Shut up." Red Magnus said, looking away.

"You never know what the author has in store for us, though." Neptune pointed out. "There might be some kind of twist involving Koralina that-"

"Neptune! Spoilers!" Histoire shouted.

Neptune flinched. "Err... Sorry."

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Deep Drive (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The heroes continued through Dark Demise, defeating any Lost Soldier and Heartless that got in their way, before Maleficent appeared before them. "It seems you have made it past Koralina." She said.

"That's right. You're next!" Ventus told her.

Maleficent immediately took notice of him. "Well, so we meet again, Ventus. I had a feeling you were also responsible for Vanitas' defeat."

"You should have expected me to show up as soon as the Unversed started appearing."

"We've defeated Xemnas, who commanded the nobodies, Eggman, who commanded the robots, and Vanitas, who commanded the Unversed." Riku listed. "Once we defeat you, Maleficent, the Demon General who commands the Heartless, all that is left to take care of is the Lost themselves."

Maleficent growled. "SEE FOR YOURSELVES! ALL THE POWERS OF HELL!" She yelled, green flames erupting around her as she transformed into her dragon for with Heartless appearing around her as the heroes went into battle position.

 **The Deep End (Kingdom Hearts)**

Dragon Maleficent breathed green fire at the group, but everyone dodged the flames, and then Reimu countered with Fantasy Seal, dealing damage to Dragon Maleficent as Xion used Ragnarok to deal more damage.

Yukari fired a slash wave at a Magician, cutting right through it and dispatching it as the wave continued and damaged an Invisible, which was then taken out by Histoire's Wings of Light as Angela used Zielregen to dispatch three Defenders.

Sora used Strike Raid to take out three Bully Dog, before turning around and seeing a hand come down at him as he quickly dodged...and then an anime tic mark immediately appeared on Sora's head as he recognized the hand. "Are you kidding me...?" Sora growled as he was now facing Darkside. "Would you LEAVE ME ALONE!?" He yelled as he used Neodimension Slash to deal damage to Darkside.

"...I forgot just how many Sora's defeated that big lug." Suika sweatdropped, before she jumped to avoid a shockwave from a Novashadow and countered with Throw of Atlas, throwing it into a Heartless Dark Knight, and then Youmu took them both out with Floral Nirvana, before she parried another Heartless Dark Knight's slash and took him out with 6-Root Cleansing.

Dragon Maleficent flew up and gathered dark energy in her mouth and unleashed it in a beam at Kairi, but she used Reflect to send it back, the beam dealing damage to Dragon Maleficent as Kairi then followed up with Holy, and then Karisima used Light Pulse to push her back down to the ground, where Lea used Flurry of Dancing Flames.

Darkside punched Sora, but he dodged to the side and ran up the arm, and then used Ragnarok at the head, dealing critical damage to Darkside, before going into Revenge Mode and activating Final Light, transforming into Final Sora, and then finished it off with Super Crosslord. "And that makes the 500,001st time I've defeated Darkside." Sora noted, before turning around and jumping back to avoid a Giga Fire from a Heartless Witch, which was taken out by Plutia's Killer Spin.

A Morning Star spun at Namine, but she blocked to deflect the spin attack, and then used Ice to force it to stop spinning before taking it out with Vacuum Slice X as Yuyuko used Netherworld Mystery Stop to defeat three Bad Dogs.

Dragon Maleficent flew up again and fired dark blasts, but Karisima created spears of light and fired beams from them, countering the blasts and causing an explosion. "Seraphina, over here!" Killia called.

"Right!" Seraphina nodded, and then she jumped and her feet landed on Killia's hands, and then Killia launched her up over Dragon Maleficent, and then she flipped upside down and fired two powerful pink beams, hitting Dragon Maleficent's wings and forcing her to come crashing down where Sora, Riku, and Kairi were waiting.

" **Destiny Keys!** " The three exclaimed, rushing at Dragon Maleficent and slashing through her several times, before throwing their Keyblades at her in unison, causing a huge explosion of light, and when it faded, Maleficent was nothing more than a literal stain on the ground.

 **End BGM**

"And that's the end of Maleficent!" Namine cheered and high-fived Xion.

"With her gone, the Lost no longer have control of the Heartless." Riku said.

"Which means the only one standing in our way are the Lost Soldiers themselves." Christo said as everyone continued onward.

 _Back with Koralina..._

 **Riku**

Koralina was lying on the ground, heavily beaten. "H-Hurry, I need treatment... Someone...help..." She weakly pleaded before she started coughing, and then Void Dark appeared in front of her.

"Koralina..." Void Dark called.

Koralina looked up at Void Dark hopefully. "Lord...Void Dark...!"

"Now, Koralina, I'll release you from your pain at once."

Those words confused Koralina. "Lord...Void Dark...?" Void Dark walked up to Koralina and suddenly grabbed her by the neck and carried her into the air, making her cry out in pain and surprise as a magic sigil formed around her.

Void Dark smirked. "What's wrong? Relax. Let it go." The sigil started glowing as dark energy surged into Koralina as she screamed in agony, and then the energy exited out of her as Void Dark let her go and she fell to the ground.

"Wh-What...are you...?" Koralina groaned painfully as the dark energy dissipated into a ball of light and entered Void Dark.

"Don't worry, I'm taking your Overload skill, Broken Faith Magia..." Koralina's eyes widened as Void Dark smirked. "...with my Overload skill, Brigante Eclipse. Let's see...?" Void Dark turned around and activated Broken Faith Magia, summoning a few corpses...but they weren't your normal everyday Zombies, three of the corpses were Sages and the other two were Twin Dragons. "Hmmm, now I've got it... The final key..."

"K-Key...?" Koralina asked weakly.

Void Dark looked back at Koralina. "Everything has been prepared. You're useless now."

Koralina took a moment to process everything, before she stood up and looked at Void Dark with disbelief. "Did you...trick me!?" Koralina asked, before falling to one knee due to her injuries.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." Void Dark nodded.

Koralina stood back up and walked back, pain and betrayal clearly seen in her eyes. "Was making a utopia...all a lie, too!?"

"That's correct." Void Dark nodded.

Koralina couldn't believe her ears. She was being used by Void Dark all this time. She had hurt her own little sister and her best friend to help Void Dark create a utopia, but it was all a lie...?

She couldn't take it.

Koralina let out a cry of anger and betrayal, her power surging around her as she glared at Void Dark with tears falling down her eyes.

Void Dark stared at her, before giving an amused smirk. "Well, well, you must really want to die..." He said as he went into battle position.

 **End BGM**

 _Back with the heroes..._

 **Another Side, Another Story**

The heroes stood in an open area. "Killia, Karisima...have you two noticed?" Christo asked.

Killia and Karisima nodded. "Yeah, this strong spirit... We'll never forget it." Killia said, and then everyone saw Bloodis appear in the distance with crossed arms.

"I salute you for coming this far, warriors of the rebel army." Bloodis congratulated. "This will be your final fight. Now, show me what you've got." Killia walked up to Bloodis with everyone else following behind him, and then his power surged as he went into battle position.

 **Will Be Venus (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

"Hmmm...that spirit... Without a doubt, I can see that you've grown." Bloodis said as he went into battle position, his own power surging around him.

"Friends..." Killia said.

"What...?"

"My friends and fiancée helped me grow." Killia told him. "This power... I offer it to you, Goldion!" Killia then charged his Final Skill. "Ultimate Demon Technique! Final Skill! AVIDYA HOLY WATER!" Killia unleashed his Final Skill, Bloodis letting out a grunt as he used his own strength to counter it.

"What!?"

"Nice shot...but I can't fail." Bloodis told him.

"Are you serious!? He stopped it!?" Suika exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Impossible...! I thought it was a clean hit!" Reimu exclaimed.

"If you aren't going down, then I'll just have to force you down!" Killia exclaimed, putting more of his strength into the Final Skill, pushing back Bloodis a bit as he grunted and put more of his own strength into his attack, before managing to cancel the Final Skill as both fell to one knee in exhaustion. "...As expected, it looks like you won't go down so easily." Killia said, before standing up and going back into battle position...and then he heard Bloodis chuckle. "What's wrong? What's so funny?"

Bloodis stood up and looked at Killia. "You've grown like I've never seen before... As expected... No, this is beyond my expectations." He said walking up to Killia. "Now...let's move on to the final stage." Bloodis let out a warrior cry as a rainbow energy gathered in his palm, causing the ground to shake, causing everyone to go on alert.

"The ground is shaking...! But, this feeling...!?" Killia said as Bloodis fully charged his attack.

"Ultimate Demon Technique! Ultimate Skill! MA - CRO! CO - SM!" Bloodis announced, unleashing a powerful rainbow beam from his palm at the heroes and knocking them down, except Karisima, who seemed to have avoided it by teleporting.

Killia stood back up while Karisima teleported back and the two turned to their friends. "Are you all still alive!?" Killia asked, and then everyone else stood back up.

"Don't worry, Killia! We're all fine!" Seraphina assured him.

"Hmmm... This is my limit." Bloodis said to himself.

"Bro! Sis! If I heard him correctly, that move, he said it was the Ultimate Demon Technique, Ultimate Skill!" Zeroken said.

Killia and Karisima turned to Bloodis and stared at him. "Could it be...?" Killia wondered.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Bloodis asked, before going into battle position. "In that case, I'll go first. Show me your true power, warriors who will carry the burden of the future!" Bloodis challenged, and then the heroes took out their weapons and went into battle position, preparing for their final fight against Bloodis.

 **Kill Real (Instrumental) (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Bloodis used Destruction Shot on Noire and Neptune, but Noire dodged while Neptune fired a slash wave to counter the attack, and then she instantly went into Revenge Mode and activated Purple Maximum Drive, transforming into Next Purple as the other CPUs activated their Overload skills, and then Next Purple used Victory Slash, but Bloodis jumped back to dodge and palmed her away, before turning around and catching Meiling's fist with his left hand, but then Meiling fired a point-blank Rainbow Star Chi from her free hand, blasting Bloodis away, but he recovered quickly enough to avoid Remilia's Gungnir and catching Youmu's Meditation Slash, and then he released his aura to knock Youmu away.

" **Fantasy Seal!** " Reimu exclaimed, unleashing her trademark homing danmaku at Bloodis as he tried to avoid them, but he ended up getting hit by most of them as Yukari opened a gap beside him that unleashed a stream of fire, Bloodis grunting as he canceled out the stream, before he used Dark Rosario and the two and Suika, but Yukari opened a gap below them as they fell through it and avoided the attack.

Majorita used Cross Aura on Bloodis, but he dodged the attack and did a palm strike, but she ducked and countered with Rising Domination, punching Bloodis into the air where Next White used Getter Ravine to slam him back down, but before they reached the ground, Bloodis turned Next White below him and punched her to the ground, and then he used Destruction Shot on Shiria as soon as he landed, but she dodged and countered with Devil's Eye, knocking him away, but he recovered and went into Revenge Mode.

"Overload skill: Spirited Tempest!" Bloodis exclaimed, activating his Overload skill, and then he used Dark Rosario on Zeroken, but he dodged and countered with Rising Gale Kick as Angela went into Revenge Mode and activated Infallible Azaroth, and then she used Dark End, dealing massive damage to Bloodis due to ignoring his defenses, but Bloodis recovered just in time to dodge a beam from Seraphina, who was in her Tyrant Form.

"So you are Killia's fiancée." Bloodis said, observing Seraphina. "Your strength is just as powerful as his..." Bloodis chuckled. "This will be interesting." Bloodis used Golden Battle Coat, but Seraphina teleported right behind him to avoid the attack, and then used Neodimension Slash, dealing great damage to Bloodis. "Impressive." He said as he recovered, before having to avoid Karisima's Shining Starstorm, but he got hit bv the last couple, before turning around to block a punch from Killia, who was also in his Tyrant Form.

"You... Are you back to your normal self?" Killia asked.

"...What are you talking about?" Bloodis asked as he punched Killia, but he disappeared and reappeared a distance away.

"Don't play dumb! You used a skill from the Ultimate Demon Technique! And, it was the ultimate skill!" Killia exclaimed.

"...I don't have to tell you anything." Bloodis said.

"Goldion..."

"If you want an answer, then defeat me. There is no other way to make me talk." Bloodis told him, and then he used Destruction Shot on Killia, but he dodged and countered with Hellfire Shot, but Bloodis recovered and used Golden Battle Coat, but Killia jumped up to avoid it and used his Avidya Holy Water, dealing more damage to Bloodis, but he was still standing as Killia landed on the ground. "What happened? Are you finished already? I'm still standing here." Bloodis said. "Is that the limit of your Ultimate Demon Technique? At this rate, you won't be able to protect a single person."

Killia grunted. "If the Final Skill won't work, then I have no choice..."

It was then that Zeroken got an idea. "Yeah, bro! The Ultimate Skill!" He exclaimed.

Killia turned his head to him and everyone else. "The Ultimate Skill... But I..."

"Why don't you just copy it?" Yellow Heart asked.

Killia looked at them in shock. "She's right, Killia. Didn't you see his example before the fight began?" Histoire pointed out.

"It's called the Ultimate Demon Technique, Ultimate Skill, Macrocosm!" Flandre repeated the name of the skill.

Killia turned back to face Bloodis. "Macro...cosm..." He repeated.

Bloodis chuckled in amusement. "Ridiculous. Do you think a novice like you could handle the Ultimate Skill?" He questioned. "Alright, then one more time!" Bloodis started charging the Ultimate Skill again.

"Now! Killia! You can do it!" Seraphina exclaimed, Killia turned to her and nodded, before he charged the Ultimate Skill as well.

"Ultimate Demon Technique! Ultimate Skill..." Bloodis began, fully charging his Ultimate Skill.

"Ultimate Demon Technique! Ultimate Skill..." Killia began, his fully charged as well.

"MAC - RO!"

"CO -SM!"

Killia and Bloodis both unleashed their Ultimate Skills at the same time, feeling everyone's support, Killia's Macrocosm overpowered Bloodis'.

"Yes, that's great... Excellent..." Bloodis said, Killia's eyes widening as Bloodis got hit by the full force of his Ultimate Skill, and when it ended Bloodis was down on the ground.

 **End BGM**

Killia stared at the downed Demon General in shock. "Why...? Why didn't you dodge it...!?" Killia asked as he slowly approached him. "This is exactly the same as last time... Why!? Answer me, Goldion!"

 _The curtain is about to fall on the war that was started by Demon Emperor Void Dark, which had brought suffering to so many victims._

 _It had lasted for only a blink of an eye, when compared to the long history of the Netherworlds._

 _However, it could be said that the drama surrounding the Overlords of this time has fascinated later historians for generations..._

 ** _Episode 16: The Ultimate Skill_**

 ** _END_**


	17. Dedicated to the Precious People

**Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Bloodis stood up with an approving chuckle. "Excellent... The Ultimate Demon Technique, Ultimate Skill, Macrocosm..." He said. "I've been dreaming of this Ultimate Skill... And now I've finally seen it perfected." Bloodis looked at Killia and grinned through his armor. "Nothing was wrong about my judgement... The one who perfected the Ultimate Skill was you, Killia. I knew it..."

Killia stared at Bloodis in shock. "G-Goldion...! ARE YOU BACK TO NORMAL!?" He asked.

'Bloodis' chuckled. "Correct."

"You weren't being brainwashed...? Since when?"

"Why don't you ask Karisima?"

Everyone looked at Karisima in surprise, who just smiled. "Father's been back to normal ever since Killia and Zeroken completed the Final Skill at Dark Testament." She explained.

Zeroken's eyes widened as he turned to Goldion. "Oh my gosh... You mean, you haven't been brainwashed since then?" He asked him.

Goldion nodded. "Correct. That skill was excellent, by the way. And it pleases me to see that both of you have now mastered it individually."

Zeroken frowned. "M-Master... Then...why?"

"At that point when you freed me, a couple of you were still inexperienced. You didn't have enough power to defeat Void." Goldion explained. "Challenging you as Demon General Bloodis was the most efficient way to train you guys, as well as buy you some time.

"So you went out of your way to become a villain? You truly are the Great Demon Fist. Your actions are super affectionate." Neptune smiled.

Goldion was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "No, it isn't as heroic a tale as you think. I figured it was the least I could do for what I've done..."

"What do you mean?" Majorita asked.

"As Demon General Bloodis, I have taken too many innocent lives. That's something I can never atone for." He explained. "The only thing I can do for my sins is to help you guys from the shadows, and entrust the future to you... And...sacrifice my life to teach you the Ultimate Skill..." Everyone except Karisima, who was saddened, looked at Goldion in shock. "I've lived all this time in disgrace just for that."

"What...? But it was all Void Dark's fault. You aren't responsible for that." Histoire protested.

Goldion shook his head. "No, you're wrong. Void Dark is my unworthy son. It's all my fault. This is my responsibility."

"Goldion...did you really have to take it that far, plip...?" Usalia asked sadly.

Zeroken looked like he was about to tear up. "Master...don't die. There's still so much that I want to learn from you..."

"Don't be sad. You guys are already warriors." Goldion gave a satisfied grin. "I am satisfied...because I was able to help my beloved pupils grow up..."

"...Master." Killia said sadly.

"Hmph... This is the first time you've ever called me Master." Goldion grinned. "Killia, you have surpassed me... And...you've gained excellent friends. Together, you will be able to overcome the final challenge."

"The final challenge...?" RED asked.

"Yes. The beginning of everything, the origin of everything, is concentrated there..." Goldion pointed to the top of the tower. "But I couldn't do anything about it." He then looked at the heroes. "I regret having to leave it to you guys, but it's my only regret. Would you do me that favor?"

Killia nodded. "Sure, I got it... I... We definitely will stop Void."

"Killia...my beloved pupil...I've always thought of you and Karisima as my own children..." Goldion said, before he fell to the ground and disappeared.

Killia stared at Goldion, tears flowing down his eyes. "...Master?" He whisper, but with no response. "MASTER!"

Karisima was also crying as well. "Father..." She whispered as Seraphina hugged Killia from behind while Usalia hugged Karisima.

 **End BGM**

 _ **Final Episode - Dedicated to the Precious People**_

 _In a random Netherworld where everyone decided to train..._

 **Future Masters (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)**

"Overload skill, Super Universe!" Red Magnus exclaimed, activating his Overload, and then he used Steel-Arm Lariat on Usalia, but the nimble young Overlord dodged the attack as Red Magnus turned to her with her with a smirk. "Come on, Li'l Usa. Just bring it!" He challenged.

"Usalia got stronger, too. I'll never drag anyone down, plip!" Usalia exclaimed with confidence. "Overload skill, Murmur of Rage!" Usalia activated her Overload, the waves of berserk energy hitting Red Magnus as he continued to smirk.

"Ah, that's right. Li'l Usa is a super excellent Overlord who shoulders the weight of an entire Netherworld." He complimented. "Your Overload skill is super crazy. I can super feel your fighting spirit within the waves of berserk energy... Alright! Let's super have some fun!" He exclaimed, Usalia roaring in response as she ran up and slashed the giant Overlord.

 _With the Keyblade Wielders..._

"Overload skill, Final Light!"

"Overload skill, Dark Key!" Sora and Riku both activating their Overloads, and then clashed in a surge of light and darkness as Sora used Ragnarok and Riku replied with multiple Dark Firagas.

"Those two are really going at it." Kairi said as she and Namine watched the two spar.

"You could say the same for those three." Namine said as the two turned to see Roxas, Lea, and Xion having their own little brawl as Lea used Burst Frontier, but Roxas and Xion dodged and then used Dual Strike Raid and Rangarok respectively as Lea used his chakrams to block the Keyblades and then countered the Ragnarok with Omega Fire. "I suppose we are about to head to the final battle, so we have to be prepared."

"You're right... Wanna join in?"

"Yeah." Namine smirked, and then the two split, Kairi joining Sora and Riku while Namine joined Roxas, Lea, and Xion.

 _With Karisima, Shiria, and Angela..._

"Take this!" Angela exclaimed as she used Strange Shot on Karisima, but the Divine Overlord created a Light Barrier to block the attack, and then she noticed Angela activating her Overload, forcing her to dodge the second one as Shiria appeared behind her and slashed her, but Karisima disappeared and reappeared behind her and used Light Pulse, blasting her out of the air, but Shiria recovered before she hit the ground and landed on her feet.

"I see you still haven't lost your touch after holding back your power for about half the main story, Karisima." Shiria said.

"I always make sure I'm in top form. After all, I still have a promise to fulfill." Karisima said.

Angela nodded in understanding. "Ah, that's right. The promise you made to your mother. I remember you telling me that."

Karisima nodded. "But right now, we're training for our battle with Void. Don't hold back you two!"

 _With Killia, Seraphina, Zeroken, and Majorita..._

" **Hellfire Shot!** " Zeroken exclaimed, launching a flurry of fireballs at Killia, but he countered them all with his fists, and then he and Zeroken both used Exploding Tiger, resulting in a clash of ice and wind.

Seraphina used Two-Handed Draw on Majorita, although the bullets were now pink lasers, but Majorita created an aura shield to block the shots and then countered with Rising Wave, but Seraphina dodged the attack and jumped back to Killia.

"Not bad, you two. Now let's see you handle this." Killia said. "Tyrant Revelio!"

"Temptress Heart!" Killia and Seraphina both activated their Overloads at the same time, transforming into their Tyrant Forms, and then the two started attacking at blinding speeds, and while Zeroken was able to keep with Killia's attacks, Majorita was forced to use an aura shield to block Seraphina's attacks as she was now on her knees panting.

" **Temptress Blast!** " Seraphina exclaimed, firing her signature pink beam at Majorita, but Zeroken suddenly got in front of her and stopped it with his palm. "Huh!?"

"Zeroken!?" Majorita exclaimed in shock.

"Don't worry. I got this!" Zeroken exclaimed, before letting out a war cry as he canceled the attack with his fist, the force knocking Seraphina back as she disappeared and reappeared back near Killia.

"He managed to stop my Temptress Blast..." Seraphina said in amazement.

"Interesting. Maybe..." Killia wondered to himself before stepping up. "Alright, Zeroken. Let's try this." Killia said as he started to charge the Ultimate Skill.

"Zeroken..." Majorita said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Majorita. I can do this." Zeroken said with determination, and then he let out another war cry as a rainbow energy gathered in his palm.

"Ultimate Demon Technique! Ultimate Skill!"

"Ultimate Demon Technique! Ultimate Skill!" Killia and Zeroken both said.

"MACROCOSM!" Killia unleashed his Ultimate Skill, and Zeroken countered with his now completed Ultimate Skill, the two rainbow beams colliding and causing a rainbow explosion that made the others stop their battles and look in shock and amazement.

 _With Karisima, Shiria, and Angela..._

"That explosion... Was that...?" Angela wondered.

Karisima nodded with a smile. "Father will be so proud of those two."

 **End BGM**

 _Back with Killia, Seraphina, Zeroken, and Majorita..._

"Come on, I can still fight." Zeroken panted, before going back into battle position.

"...You've done it, Zeroken." Killia grinned.

Zeroken looked at Killia in slight confusion. "What do you mean, bro?" He asked, before he found himself tackled into a hug by Majorita.

 **Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded)**

"Zeroken, you did it! You mastered the Ultimate Skill!" She cheered.

Zeroken blinked. "I did...?"

"Yes, you did." They heard a voice as everyone saw Karisima approaching them with a smile. "Congratulations, Zeroken. You have now fully mastered the Ultimate Demon Technique."

Zeroken smiled. "Heh. Thanks, Karisima Sis. You too, bro and Seraphina Sis."

"So, who's the most precious person~?" Seraphina asked in a teasing way.

"...Huh?"

"The Ultimate Skill protects the people who are precious to you." Killia reminded, before he gave a teasing smirk. "I understand that you see us three as elder sibling, but I, like Sera, think there's someone more precious to you."

After hearing that, Zeroken started to blush a deep red. "Uh...I-uh..." He stuttered, before looking at Majorita, who was also blushing. "...Majorita? Are you al-" Zeroken was cut off when Majorita kissed him on the lips, surprising him for a few seconds before he gave in a kissed her back as Seraphina and Karisima giggled while Killia continued to smirk.

"Those two are so cute together." Karisima giggled. "Come on, let's leave them alone." Killia and Seraphina nodded, and then the three strongest Overlords left.

The two broke the kiss a few minutes after the three left and looked at each other in the eyes. "Majorita..." Zeroken whispered, and then he gave a soft smile. "I guess there's no point hiding it... I...I love you, Majorita."

Majorita blushed as she returned the soft smile. "I love you, too, Zeroken." She said, and then the two kissed again.

 **End BGM**

 _At Dark Demise..._

 **Another Side, Another Story**

Void Dark was floating in the air as he looked at the now injured Koralina, chuckling darkly in amusement as he watched her struggle and fail to stand. "What's wrong? Not so wrong tough without your precious Overload skill, are you?"

Koralina groaned in pain as she could only look at Void Dark weakly.

"Not gonna speak? Very well, then." Void Dark charged an energy blast. "This is how it ends."

Koralina stared at the attack that would end her life. _No... Mom...Dad...I'm sorry... I won't be able to get revenge for you..._ She thought with remorse. _I just wish I could've apologized to everyone...especially my little sister and her best friend._ Koralina closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

...Nothing.

Koralina opened her eyes after a few seconds to see that Void Dark actually missed her, the blast hitting the spot to the left of her head. "H-Huh?" She wondered in confusion.

"Tch. I missed." Void Dark frowned. "No matter. I won't miss this time." Void Dark fired another energy blast...but he was _way_ off this time as the blast ended up hitting a random pillar as he growled in frustration.

Koralina looked even more confused as she stared at Void Dark. _What's wrong with him? It can't be_ that _hard for him to kill me._ She thought as Void Dark continued to throw more energy blasts, neither one succeeding to hit her, and then another thought crossed her mind. _Don't tell me... Does he...?_

Void Dark soon gave up as he looked at Koralina in annoyance. "Fine. Since I can't kill you for some strange reason, I'll let you live for now. You're powerless to stop me anyways." He said before he disappeared.

Koralina managed to pull herself up to her knees as she looked at the ground with regret as she remembered all the people she killed, including Usalia's parents, before remembering what she did to Usalia and Majorita as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

 **End BGM**

 _In the pocket Netherworld..._

 **Riku**

Killia seemed to be thinking about something, before Seraphina walked up to him. "Killia...are you ready?" Seraphina asked. "If you need to, we can take some time before we face the final battle."

Killia shook his head before he turned to Seraphina. "...I'm fine. If I just stood around, Goldion would yell at me from beyond." He said.

Zeroken nodded in agreement. "Yeah, bro's right. He inherited Master's will, so let's go finish this fight with Void Dark."

"...Zero, when we first met, you were just some little kid with a runny nose, but you've grown into a man." Red Magnus smirked. "You even got yourself a girlfriend!" He laughed.

An anime tic mark appeared on Zeroken's head. "MY NOSE WASN'T RUNNY!" He yelled at Red Magnus while Majorita giggled, but they immediately blushed when they registered Red Magnus second sentence. "H-How did you know we're a couple now!?" They asked in unison.

"Seraphina may or may not have told us~" Yukari replied in a teasing manner.

The young couple looked at Seraphina, who just giggled. "I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised. We were gonna tell you later." Zeroken sighed. "But anyway, no man wouldn't be roused after seeing everything Master just did."

"I'm a girl, but even I'm pumped up, plip. We can't lose this fight, no matter what." Usalia said excitedly.

"Well said, Usalia." Reimu smiled.

"Goldion gave us all the opportunity to grow, so in a way, he's all of our masters." Christo said. "Let's go take care of his last regret."

Killia nodded. "Yeah, let's go. We need to finish our business with Void..."

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Another Side, Another Story (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Whether you laugh or cry, this is the final fight, dood. Please return alive, everyone." The Dimension Prinny said.

"That's nice of you to worry over our safety." Namine grinned.

"Of course. If you all died, then who's gonna pay our salaries, dood?"

 **Pause BGM**

Everyone replied with a facepalm.

"Just open the damn Dimension Gate." Blanc growled, the Dimension Prinny wasting no time doing so.

 **Resume BGM**

"Alright...let's get going, everyone." Sonic said as he and Amy went through the gate first.

"It's kind of sad to think that this will be the last time we'll be working together like this." Christo frowned.

"But it's not the last, plip! Don't say such unlucky things, Christo!" Usalia scolded.

Christo shook his head. "Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that. If we defeat Void Dark, then the rebel will dissolve. Then everyone can go home."

Usalia's ears drooped sadly. "...Th-That's true, plip. Even if we win this fight, we'll all still split away from each other." She said sadly. "Usalia mistakenly thought we would always be together, but we won't... Now I'm sad, plip."

"Hey now, let's leave those gloomy thoughts till _after_ we defeat Void Dark." Zeroken said.

"Don't worry. Even if the rebel army splits apart after this, we'll always be together in our hearts." Sora said with a smile.

"Just as I expected from you, Sora." Remilia smiled. "You're right. Let's do this." Everyone nodded and went into the gate after Sonic and Amy, until Red Magnus, Killia, Seraphina, and Karisima were the only ones left...and Red Magnus seemed to be thinking about something.

 **End BGM**

"What's wrong, Red Magnus?" Killia asked.

 **Nepgear Theme Ver. V (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"I couldn't say this with everyone else around..." Red Magnus admitted. "Killia, Amura, I'm really glad that we got to meet and become friends."

The three other Overlords looked at Red Magnus with surprise, and then they smiled. "...We were wondering what you were gonna say, but that doesn't sound like you." Killia said.

"D-Don't make fun of me, I'm serious." Red Magnus closed his eyes. "Before I met you two, I was super desperate because I lost my Netherworld and my underlings. It was my fault, but I just blamed it all on Void Dark and the Lost. I was too weak to face myself." He opened his eyes and looked at Killia and Karisima. "But thanks to you two, I was able to recognize my weakness, and I was able to grow from there."

Karisima shook her head with a smile. "No, you figured it out all by yourself. We were just supporting you."

Red Magnus smirked. "Heh, I knew you were gonna say that. After this fight is over, I'm planning on rebuilding Scorching Flame with Panchos and the others. And then...I'll become a fine Overlord. One of the strongest Overlords..."

Killia, Karisima, and Seraphina caught the change from 'strongest Overlord' to 'one of the strongest Overlords', but decided to play along. "Yeah, We're sure you definitely will, Red Magnus." Killia grinned.

"But, there's just one problem with that. Actually, three."

Killia and Karisima blinked. "...What problems."

Red Magnus smirked. "I have to prove my strength to the three strongest Overlords. That includes you, Sera."

Seraphina was surprised that she was included in this, and then smirked. "Ah...I see. So that's what you meant..."

Killia and Karisima nodded. "Alright, if we get through this fight safely, we'll battle with the supreme one." Killia agreed.

Red Magnus nodded. "Alright! You got it! That's a super promise, you three!"

"Yeah, it's a super promise, Red Magnus." Karisima smiled, and then the four went into the gate.

 **End BGM**

 _Later in the castle of Dark Demise..._

 **Dearly Beloved**

The heroes walked up through the castle when Karisima felt a tug on her left sleeve. "Mother..." She heard Usalia call and stopped to turn to her.

"What is it, Usalia?" Karisima asked.

"I want you to promise Usalia one thing, plip." Usalia said.

Karisima looked at her with slight surprise. "...A promise? You, too?"

Usalia tilted her head in confusion. "Huh...?"

Karisima shook her head and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing. So, what is this promise?" She asked.

"Make sure Killia doesn't risk his life to protect us, or to defeat Void Dark, plip."

Karisima remained silent as she listened to Usalia. "I'm well aware that Killia has a grudge against Void Dark. And, Usalia knows that getting revenge for Lieze is all that drives him." Usalia placed her free hand on her chest. "I, too, thought that it didn't matter if I died as long as I got revenge for my parents, so Usalia understands how he feels, plip." Usalia looked up at Karisima with a smile. "But I'm different now. I want to carry on my parents' will and rebuild Toto Bunny, to make it a paradise for demons who prefer peace, like your Netherworld, Legend." Karisima couldn't help but smile at that. "You see, you guys were the ones who gave me that life goal, plip. So... So...make sure Killia doesn't die, plip!"

"...I'm pretty sure Killia won't die so easily, especially with all of us supporting him." Karisima said, before kneeling down to Usalia's height and giving her a warm smile. "But if that's what you want, I'll make extra sure Killia doesn't die."

Usalia gave Karisima a hug. "Promise?"

"Promise." Karisima said as she returned the hug.

 _Later..._

"Killia, we're almost there." Christo said.

"Yeah, finally." Killia nodded, but then stopped when he saw Christo stop. "Is something wrong, Christo?"

"It's just... I'm still touched that everyone accepts me, despite me being an angel." Christo admitted.

Killia smiled. "It doesn't matter _what_ you are. You're our friend and chief tactician of the rebel army... Isn't that right?"

Christo chuckled. "I am no match for you, Killia. Thanks to you and Karisima, my sense of values has completely decayed." He frowned. "Without a doubt, you've shattered my stereotype of demons."

"Maybe our values differ, but demon or angel, there's no difference in the amount our hearts value our friends. I, myself, learned that while spending time with you guys."

"There's no difference in the amount our hearts value our allies, whether we be demon or angel..." Christo repeated, although worded a bit differently. "I was betrayed by my colleagues in Celestia. They framed me for being a spy for Void Dark, so to prove them wrong, I decided to assassinate Void Dark all on my own. But looking back now, maybe _I_ was the one who betrayed _my_ colleagues. I considered myself better and smarter than everyone else, and looked down on my colleagues and superiors for being idoits... I didn't cooperate with them, nor did I thank any of them. And, I never accepted them." Christo frowned. "I guess it's not surprising that my colleagues disapproved of my behavior, and accused me of espionage."

"Christo..."

"I learned a lot of things after coming to this world. If I'm able to return to my world..." Christo put a hand over his heart. "Then, I plan to apologize to my colleagues and superiors, from the bottom of my heart." Christo laughed slightly. "I don't know why I'm talking about this to someone... As expected of you two, Killia and Karisima, you're demons that are not to be underestimated." Killia chuckled in response.

 _Later..._

"Hey, bro, sis, I actually have a dream." Zeroken said.

Killia and Karisima stopped and turned to Zeroken. "A dream...?" Killia asked.

Zeroken nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I wanna spread the Ultimate Demon Technique. Instead of hurting people, it teaches them to protect others."

Killia raised an eyebrow in interest. "Why would you do that?"

"Master taught me, a cowardly weakling, the Ultimate Demon Technique... Even a good-for-nothing kid like me was able to be a man thanks to Master and the Ultimate Demon Technique."

"And you've even mastered the Ultimate Demon Technique." Karisima smiled.

Zeroken face became serious. "Even after this fight, there will still be arguments. There will always be someone else crying somewhere. I want to help as many people who are crying as possible, even if I can only help one of them... In order to protect those who are precious, I want to open a dojo, and spread the Ultimate Demon Technique."

Killia and Karisima was surprised by this. "A dojo for the Ultimate Demon Technique..." Killia repeated.

"Is that okay with you two?"

Karisima nodded with a smile. "We think you should." Karisima said in approval. "You've mastered the Ultimate Demon Technique, and now you want to spread it to others. If Father was still alive, this would've made him happy."

Killia nodded. "That's something I could never do. The one who will pass on the Ultimate Demon Technique will be you, Zeroken."

"Bro... Sis..." Zeroken smiled. "Oh, but I'm a little bit worried if I have to do it by myself. Come help me sometimes, bro, as an honorary coach."

Killia grinned. "Hmph... If I feel like it..."

"No, you definitely have to help me. It's a promise, bro." Zeroken grinned back, while Karisima just giggled.

 _Later..._

Everyone continued scaling the castle when Neptune suddenly stopped. "Hey, Karisima." Neptune called.

Karisima stopped and turned to Neptune. "What is it, Neptune?" She asked.

"During our training, you said you made a promise to your mother, right?" Neptune asked.

Karisima nodded. "Yes. It was a promise I made to her back when I was a child. Mom said that I would have the strength to defeat her, so we made a promise that we would battle once I became a very strong Overlord." She explained, and then noticed the saddened look Neptune had. "Is something wrong?"

 **End BGM**

"It's just...hearing you talk about your promise to your mother...reminded me of the promise I made to mine." Neptune said sadly.

"Really?"

 **Riku**

"Before Noire, Blanc, Vert, Plutia, and I, our mothers were the previous Overlords of the CPU Netherworlds." She explained. "Back then, we were just kids, and we were training to follow in our mothers' footsteps. That was when I made a promise to my mother, that when I become Overlord of Hyper Planeptune, I would work hard to help my Netherworld prosper. But..."

"But what...?" Karisima had a feeling she knew what happened, but decided to ask to make sure.

"On my birthday, when I turned thirteen in human years, an incident that could've destroyed Hyper Planeptune occurred. My mother used all of her strength and succeeded to save my homeworld, but after that, she..." A shadow covered Neptune's eyes. "She...passed away." Karisima remained silent with sympathy. "I still remember that day...when she died right in front of my eyes. It traumatized me. After her death, I had to become Planeptune's new Overlord, but because of my trauma, I had completely forgotten the promise I made to my mother." Tears could be seen trailing down Neptune's cheeks. "I didn't do a single thing to help my Netherworld. All I did was laze around and play video games, trying to forget my mother's death." Neptune sobbed. "All this time, I couldn't fulfill my mother's wish... I failed her... I failed my friends..." Neptune continued to sob.

 **End BGM**

"...You're wrong, Neptune. You didn't fail us." A voice said, Karisima and Neptune turning to see Noire walking up to them.

"N-Noire..." Neptune whispered.

Noire exchanged a glance to Karisima that said 'let me handle this'. Karisima understood and gave Noire a nod and then left the two alone, and then Noire walked up to Neptune and hugged her.

 **Dearly Beloved**

"Neptune, you're a strong Overlord. The strongest CPU Overlord out of all of us." Noire told her. "Where we were unable to do anything, you turned the situation around and achieved victory. You've helped us with our problems and saved the CPU Netherworlds more times than I can count, and proven that you can be serious when you want to. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here, heading into the final battle against Void Dark with you right now."

Neptune sniffed. "You're just saying that so that I wouldn't feel all down on myself." She said, unconvincingly.

"No, you're wrong. I'm saying this from the bottom of my heart." That got a reaction out of Neptune. "I was jealous of you that you got to become the Overlord of your Netherworld before I did, and I didn't even bother to ask you how. I was more focused on wanting to surpass you as a CPU Overlord." Noire admitted as she hugged Neptune tighter. "If I had known that it was all because your mother had died, I would've helped you get over your pain, all I did was push you away. I'm sorry, Neptune..."

Neptune was silent for a moment, before she lifted her arms and hugged Noire back. "I'm sorry, too, Noire..." Neptune apologized back as the shadow over her teary eyes lifted. "I have been such an idiot all this time, and I kept teasing you about being a loner and messing with your feelings. That was wrong of me."

Noire's lips formed into a soft smile. "It's okay. You were right. I was so caught up with wanting to surpass you that I haven't been able to make any friends. I've always been alone...and then, when you lost your memory during the Console War, when you accepted me as your friend, I was overjoyed. I was so happy to finally have someone I could call a friend, even if I couldn't admit it...and then those feelings grew."

"...?" Neptune, although teary-eyed, managed to put on a confused face as Noire swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at her in the eyes.

"Neptune, I never realized it until now, but...I love you."

Neptune was caught off-guard by Noire's confession...but then she wiped her tears and smiled. "Noire... I...I don't know what to say...other than... I love you, too." Neptune confessed her true feelings, and then kissed Noire, who happily kissed her back.

Unaware to Neptune, Histoire was watching from a distance and had heard everything, as she was wiping her tears from her eyes and looked at Karisima with a smile. "Thank you, Karisima. I'm so glad that Neptune finally remembered the promise she made to Saturn."

"I hardly did anything. It was all thanks to Neptune and Noire admitting their true feelings that they've grown." Karisima smiled back.

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Villain of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Void Dark is just beyond here..." Killia said as the heroes were at the entrance to the throne room.

"But it's unusually quiet... Maybe he got scared and escaped..." Reimu wondered.

"I highly doubt that. Void is not one to run away from his enemies." Karisima said.

"That means this is the super calm before the storm." Red Magnus smirked, and then soon after he said that, Void Dark appeared in a strike of lightning.

"Void!" Killia glared.

Void returned with a look of disapproval at the heroes. "They allowed garbage like you to intrude this far..." He said. "Why do I surround myself with useless peons?"

Killia growled. "Void, you...!"

"Why are you so upset? Because that useless old man died?" Void Dark asked Killia. "You constantly bring nothing but misery to others."

"That's where you're dead wrong! It's all your fault, you bastard!" Blanc growled.

"Don't bark at me, you little whelp." Those words made Blanc really pissed off. "I'm sorry, I don't have time for you. I have an important ritual to attend to."

"An important ritual...?" Seraphina wondered.

Void Dark smirked. "Overload skill, Broken Faith Magia..."

Majorita's eyes widened. "Did he say Broken Faith Magia?!" She exclaimed as Void Dark used the Overload he stole from Koralina, summoning multiple corpses of different demons in front of him, causing everyone to go wide eyed with surprise.

 **Death License (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

"These are...corpses!" Histoire exclaimed with shock.

"H-Huh!? Why is Void Dark able to use Koralina's Overload skill!?" Peashy asked.

"Void's Overload skill, Brigante Eclipse, has the ability to take other Overloads." Killia reminded. "Most likely..."

Majorita gasped. "N-No...could he...?"

"...If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I wasn't able to kill Koralina for some unknown reason." Void Dark said, obviously displeased.

Everyone blinked in confusion. "You couldn't kill Koralina? ...Why does that strike me as odd?" Plutia wondered.

Void Dark smirked. "Well, no matter. I already have her Overload skill. She's useless to me now."

Yukari growled. "You even treat those who have been loyal to you like crap? How low could you possible be?!"

"Void Dark! You aren't the strongest Overlord! You're the _worst_ Overlord!" Zeroken exclaimed.

Void Dark chuckled darkly. "Call me whatever you want. I'll do anything to complete this ritual." She said before disappearing.

"Wait, Void!" Killia exclaimed, but Void Dark already left as the corpses approached the heroes with their weapons drawn, forcing them to take out their weapons and go into battle position.

 **Rigid Paradise (Touhou 13: Ten Desires)**

A Corpse Dragon used Twin Flames on RED, but she avoided the flames and used her yo-yo to bring the Corpse Dragon down, and then Vert finished it off with Sylhet Spear, before turning around and spinning her spear to block an Omega Ice from a Corpse Sage, and then Blanc used Gefahrlichtern to take out the Corpse Sage as Histoire used Nature to destroy two Corpses Dark Knights.

Shiria used Earth God's Fury on a Corpse Pirate, destroying him, and then immediately followed with using Sky God's Wrath to destroy another Corpse Pirate, and then she turned and blocked a slash from a Corpse Dark Knight with Arsia and countered by slashing him away with Kurosaki, and then finished him off by firing a slash wave from Arsia while Angela dodged another Corpse Pirate's Nether Buccaneer, and then countered with Gate of Hades, destroying him along with a Corpse Dragon.

A Corpse Dark Knight used Lightning Sword on Noire, but Neptune got in front of her and blocked the attack and kicked him away as Noire smiled, and then the two went into Revenge Mode and activated their Overloads, transforming into Next Purple and Next Black, and then Next Black used Tornado Sword to finish off the corpse as Next Purple used 32-bit Mega Blade to destroy two more Corpse Dark Knights while Roxas used Cross Light Slash to take out two Corpse Sages.

Majorita created an aura shield to block a Corpse Dragon's Rebellious Breath, but then an energy came out of nowhere and hit the Corpse Dragon, shooting it down to the ground. "Huh?" Majorita wondered as she looked around to see who fired the blast, but saw everyone else fighting the corpse as she just shrugged and finished off the Corpse Dragon with Cross Aura while Zeroken used Reflect to send back a Corpse Pirate's Homing Eraser, taking it out.

Yukari used Neodimension Slash, taking out two Corpse Dragons, before opening a gap to redirect a Corpse Sage's Omega Wind to another Corpse Sage, which Youmu finish off with Meditation Slash, and then Yukari finished off the last one with Laced with Venom.

"D-Did we do it!?" Red Magnus panted, but asked soon as he asked, a bunch more corpses surrounded the heroes. "Whoa!? More of them just super showed up!"

"Damn it, one after another..." Reimu growled. "Then, Killia, Zeroken, your Ultimate Skills..."

Christo shook his head. "No, they can't. There are too many corpses. It would take too much energy."

"I agree about saving our energy, but if we can't get past these corpses, then we won't be able to move on." Next Green said.

"Ahhh, it would be great to have reinforcements at a time like this, plip..." Usalia muttered.

 **End BGM**

"Ninja Rabbit Technique! Explosive Carrot Formation!" A voice exclaimed, and then everyone saw everyone two carrots appear and split into four carrots each, taking out a couple of corpses, and then everyone saw two yellow Prinnies appear from thin air, shocking Usalia.

 **Will Be Venus (Hyperdimension Neptunia VII)**

"Y-You guys! Why did you come to such a dangerous place, plip!?" Usalia asked.

"We can't allow ourselves to shake in fear from a safe location while the Overlord of our homeworld, Toto Bunny, is fighting, plip." The yellow Prinny said.

"That's right!" Another voice exclaimed, and then two female Monks used Anaconda Impact to take out two corpses while Panchos took out another with Triple Strike, causing Red Magnus' eyes to widen. "Heh heh, looks like you're having some trouble, Master Red Magnus." Panchos smirked.

"Panchos! A-And you guys... Why...?" Red Magnus tried to ask.

"Didn't I tell you we'd help you one day? Well, today's the day."

"Panchos..." Red Magnus smiled. "Heh...! That's quite super clever of you, Panchos."

Panchos looked at Red Magnus in confusion. "Huh? Are you crying?"

"N-No, I'm not crying!" Red Magnus lied.

"Hey, please don't forget about me." Another voice said, and then a Sniper used Victory Shot to take out two three more corpses while Seraphina's father used Stolen Slice to take out another.

Seraphina's eyes widened. "F-Father!?" She exclaimed in shock. "O-Oh my...! My father, the most cowardly of cowards, came all the way into enemy territory... I can...hardly believe this!"

"Your doubt is making me sad..." Seraphina's father muttered. "I overcame my fear to send off my only loving daughter for her big moment..."

Seraphina laughed playfully. "I'm joking around, Father." She smiled. "This is the coolest I've ever seen you~"

"S-Seraphina..." Her father gushed.

" **Multiple Beam Launcher!** "

" **XMB: Empress!** "

" **Ice Coffin!** " Four different voice rang out, and then two beams of purple and gold rained down and took out more corpses while two giant glaciers destroyed the rest, and then four girls, two looking like twins, landed beside the heroes, causing the CPUs' eyes to widen.

"Nepgear!" Next Purple exclaimed.

"Uni!" Next Black exclaimed.

"Rom! Ram!" Next White exclaimed.

"Huh? Who are they?" Suika asked.

"Those are the CPU Candidates, Nepgear of Hyper Planeptune, Uni of Lastation, and Rom and Ram of Lowee." Histoire introduced. "They are currently in their HDD forms. Nepgear is Purple Sister, Uni is Black Sister, and Rom and Ram are White Sisters."

"What are you four doing here?" Next Green asked.

"We heard from Histoire that you were heading towards the final fight with Void Dark, and we wanted to help some way." Purple Sister explained.

"So when we saw you guys having trouble with all those corpses and all your other friends helping you, we rushed in to lend a hand as well." Black Sister said.

Next Purple nodded in understanding. "Thank you. You really helped out there." She smiled.

"Yeah, you guys rock!" Next Black smiled as well.

Black Sister blushed. "M-My big sister actually praised me."

Both White Sisters looked at Next White expectantly as she sighed. "Yeah yeah, I get it." She patted the two on their heads and smiled. "Thanks, you little twerps." The White Sisters smiled back contently, and then everyone saw the 89th Secretary walk in and look around in panic.

"Lord Void Dark! Where are you, Lord Void Dark, mera!?" He called out. "Angels...! An army of angels are invading, mera!" He exclaimed in panic, surprising the heroes, although Usalia, Majorita, Next Purple, Next Green, Angela, and Karisima had smiles on their faces, and then the secretary left to search for Void Dark.

"Angels...?" Killia wondered, and then everyone turned to Christo.

"Wh-Why are you all looking at me?" He asked, and then he heard his phone ring as he turned around and answered it. "H-Hello...?"

"Yoohoo! Christo, how ya doing?" His superior nonchalantly asked.

An anime tic mark appeared on Christo's head. "Hey! What's this all about!?"

"Huh? Why do you sound so mad?"

"I heard that...an army of angels have begun invading-"

"Oh yeah, that. Hmmm, that's odd. I thought you'd like that."

Another anime tic mark appeared on Christo's head. " _Why_ would I like it!? Are you trying to get rid of _us_ , along with Void Dark!?"

"Uh uh uh, why do you always have to take things the wrong way?"

Now Christo looked confused. "What? So that's not what you're doing?"

"The truth is, ever since we canceled the launch of Armageddon, we've been watching you closely. Through this and that, we were able to observe the growth of your heart, and the feeling you have for your allies."

Now Christo was shocked. "What...!?"

"Everyone was moved by it. Even those who spread rumors about you being a spy cried, and reflected on what they'd done. We wanted to help you, so we came."

Christo's eyes widened, and then tears started to form in his eyes as he smiled.

"Hm? Are you by chance, crying, little Christo?"

"...Thank you very much. Doing this for someone like me..."

"Uh-uh, it's just a gift for growing up. Stand tall." The superior encouraged, and then Christo ended the call and put his phone away and turned to everyone.

"Who was that call from?" Amy asked.

"...It was just a wrong number." He lied.

"Everyone, leave these guys to us, and go find Void Dark." Purple Sister said.

The heroes nodded with a smile. "Alright! ...Thank you, everyone." Killia thanked, and then the rebel army ran forward to face Void Dark.

 **End BGM**

 _At the throne room..._

 **Villain of a Sort**

Void Dark's aura swirled around him as the 89th Secretary was being pulled in. "L-Lord...Void..." The 89th Secretary called weakly.

Void Dark quietly turned around and glared at him. "...I told you not to interrupt me." He said as the 89th Secretary turned into space dust and he absorbed his energy. "Finally... If the ritual succeeds..." Void Dark smirked. "I've been waiting for this day for so long..." Void Dark turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're goin', Void? Your opponent is right here." He heard Killia's voice, and then his turned into a frown.

"Killia..." Void Dark turned to him and the others and glared at him. "I can't stand having such an important ritual being interrupted by garbage any longer. I'll have to get rid of you first.

Red Magnus growled. "Do it if you can! I'll super lay the crackdown on you right here and become one of the strongest Overlords!" He exclaimed.

"You're underestimating us. We'll teach you that looking down on us will cost you your life." Seraphina said with her gunblades drawn.

"We will not allow you to get away with discarding your allies whenever it's convenient for you, plip!" Usalia exclaimed.

"You might be cocky, since you've absorbed an enormous amount of energy and wield absolute power, but we've gained new powers, too." Christo said.

"That's right! The power you gathered at random doesn't stand a chance against us!" Zeroken exclaimed.

Void Dark silently looked at them and shook his head. "Hmph...looks like you have all misunderstood."

"What...?" Karisima asked.

Void Dark turned around. "I didn't absorb all that energy to gain strength."

"Then what is it for...?" Killia asked.

Void Dark turned back to them. "I don't have to answer that...because I'm going to kill you all right here." He smirked, and then he activated Broken Faith Magia and summoned corpses in front of him.

"Damn! Corpses _again_!? This trick is getting old!" Suika complained.

Killia paid no attention to the corpses and focused his attention on Void Dark.

 **Unfinished Battle (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

"Void...fight me." Killia challenged.

"I was wondering what you were going to say... Our fight ended a long time ago." Void Dark frowned. "Why do we have to settle this now, when you haven't been able to defeat me a single time?"

"Then how about if I join him? Would you accept his challenge, then?" Karisima proposed.

"I would never deny a chance to fight you, Karisima, but how will you fight well without Killia holding you back?"

"I've mastered the Ultimate Demon Technique. I can defeat you now." Killia said.

Void Dark turned around with a frown. "Fool... The Ultimate Demon Technique was nothing more than that old man's fantasy. Lectures about your heart and whatnot... Nothing about it is related to strength at all."

"...Are you going to run away from the Ultimate Demon Technique again?" Karisima asked.

Void Dark turned back around and glared. "Run away...?"

"When Goldion decided that I would become his heir, you said it was worthless and ran away." Killia explained. "You're just a weak man who ran away from the Ultimate Demon Technique...and from your father's grand shadow!"

Void Dark silently glared at the two before grunting. "Alright, I accept your cheap taunt." He smirked. "Today, I will sever the fate that connects us, as well as rid the universe of the Ultimate Demon Technique."

"Lieze was..." When Killia mention Liezerota, Void Dark's eyes widened. "Lieze was always thinking about you. Whether you were pushing yourself too hard, or eating enough... She even wanted Goldion, Karisima, and I to understand you. That's what she always prayed for..." Killia shook his head sadly. "But that prayer will never come true. Unfortunately..."

Void Dark clenched his fists in anger. "Shut up...!" He exclaimed angrily, his aura swirling around him as he glared at Killia. "You caused all that...! Killia...it's all your damn fault...! Don't you dare speak my sister's name!" He exclaimed as he went into battle position, as the heroes took out their weapons and prepared for the final battle.

 **Kill Real (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Killia immediately ran past the corpses and punched Void Dark, who easily caught the fist, but him immediately followed up with Rising Domination, punching him into the air, though not doing much damage, and then Karisima flew up after him and flung light spears at him. "Overload Skill, Alma Ice Scuplture!" Void Dark countered by using Alma Ice Scuplture to freeze the light spears in place, but Karisima immediately used Light Pulse to push the spears into him, dealing a lot of damage.

Void Dark growled and used Ruin Burst, but Killia and Karisima dodged the attack, and then Killia used Hellfire Shot, but Void Dark countered by firing energy blasts, creating explosions in the air, and then Killia jumped up through the air and punched Void Dark, but he disappeared and reappeared behind Karisima and used Energy Break...but because he was in Revenge Mode, he dealt no damage.

"You know you can't beat me as long as you are in Revenge Mode." Karisima reminded him.

"Shut up!" Void Dark exclaimed as he used Astathoth...but once again, he did no damage, and then Karisima used Shining Starstorm, forcing him to dodge, but suddenly Killia appeared behind him and punched him into one of the stars, dealing tons of damage.

"You..." Void Dark growled, and then noticed the others were done with the corpses. "Overload skill, Broken Faith Magia." Void Dark used Broken Faith Magia to bring up more corpses for them to fight, and then turned back to the strongest Duo. "I don't want any interruptions." He told them.

"Fair enough." Karisima agreed, and then she created spears of light around her that fired beams at Void Dark as he dodged to the side...but then he saw the beams curve and home on him.

"What!?" Void Dark exclaimed in shock as he tried to lose the beams, but his attempts were futile as they eventually caught up to him and hit him.

"Yeah, that surprised me the first time we fought each other." Killia chuckled, Karisima giggling as well, and then the two avoided energy blasts from Void Dark, who then used Ruin Burst on Killia, but he used Hellfire Shot to destroy the spear, and then used Exploding Tiger, but Void Dark easily stopped the attack.

"What's wrong, Killia? Is that all you've got with the Ultimate Demon Technique that you supposedly mastered?" Void Dark taunted as Killia jumped back. "My father was a fool. If he acknowledged my talent from the beginning, he wouldn't have been in such a painful situation."

"You're wrong... Goldion acknowledged your talent more than anyone else." Killia countered. "He actually wanted you to take over the Ultimate Demon Technique. You were the one who ruined that, Void!" Killia pulled his fist back. "This fist has inherited your father's-the Great Demon Fist, Goldion's will! Are you brave enough to stop this fist Void...!?" Killia asked as he charged up his Final Skill. "Ultimate Demon Technique! Final Skill! Avidya Holy Water!" Killia unleashed his Final Skill, but Void Dark stopped it easily and simply stared at him.

"...What happened? Is that all you've got?" Void Dark asked as Killia pulled his fist back and jumped back.

"No, not yet."

Void Dark stepped back in shock. "What!?"

Killia then began charging his Ultimate Skill. "Ultimate Demon Technique! Ultimate Skill...!"

Void Dark's eyes widened. "Ultimate Skill...!? I've never heard of that before...!" He exclaimed as Killia's Ultimate Skill became fully charged.

"Ultimate Demon Technique! Ultimate Skill! Macrocosm!" Killia unleashed the Ultimate Skill, Void Dark yelling in pain as he was hit by the rainbow beam...and then Karisima noticed a dark figure looking exactly like Void Dark separate from him as the Ultimate Skill ended and he was beaten and down on one knee.

 **Riku**

Void Dark chuckled weakly as he shakily stood up. "I didn't think I could ever be defeated by _you_..." He admitted to Killia.

"Void..." Killia simply said.

"You're a completely different person than the guy who trained under my father..."

Killia silently shook his head. "It's not just _my_ power. I've inherited Lieze and Master's hearts, as well as gotten support from my allies. That's how I attained this power."

"Heart and allies...? Nonsense." Void Dark glared at Killia. "Are you trying to make me say I was wrong?" Killia did not answer as Void Dark smirked. "Don't make me laugh. If you're gonna lecture me, I'd rather die..."

"Void..." Karisima whispered.

Void Dark was silent for a moment before taking a shaky step forward. "But...Killia...I need you to listen to me, and do me one final favor..." Killia decided to listen. "  
Please...help my sister." Void Dark pleaded.

Everyone had confused looks on their faces as Killia and Karisima walked up to Void. "Help Lieze...? What do you mean...?" Karisima asked curiously.

Void Dark closed his eyes. "...On that day, my sister died. But, I took Killia's Overload skill, Alma Ice Scuplture, and stopped time around my sister." He explained.

Karisima gasped while Killia stepped back wide eyed. "N-No, it can't be...!" Killia whispered in disbelief. "Th-Then Lieze is still alive...!?"

Void Dark shook his head. "...No, she's dead. But, it _is_ possible to bring her back to life...with the Overload skill, Broken Faith Magia."

"Broken Faith Magia...? That's why you..." Majorita said in realization.

"But doesn't it revive the person as a corpse? It doesn't actually bring them _fully_ back to life..." Iris Heart pointed out.

Void Dark nodded. "Exactly. Only using an ordinary amount of power would revive her as a corpse...so it would be pointless. To bring back my sister... To bring back her smile...would require a ridiculous amount of energy..."

"And _that's_ where the magical spears came in, and the purpose of you taking the Overload skill, Devouring Kris..." Histoire realized. "It's all starting to become clear to me now."

"Void...are you telling us you did all of this for Lieze...?" Karisima asked, and although Void Dark did not answer, she knew through telepathy.

"Hurry, Killia... I no longer have the energy to control such an enormous amount of power." Void Dark said. "There is no more time... I don't know when it's going to off... If all that energy goes out of control... Along with my sister, the entire Netherworlds will...vanish..."

Everyone's eyes widened. "The entire Netherworlds will...vanish...!?" Karisima whispered.

Void Dark collapsed to one knee. "Please, Killia...save...my sister..." He pleaded, and then a ball of light left Void Dark and approached Killia.

"Th-This is...?" Killia asked as the light entered him and he gained the Overload skill, Broken Faith Magia.

"Killia...Karisima...tell my sister...that...I'm sorry..." Void Dark said, before he fell limp and disappeared, and everyone looking rather saddened.

"Dammit! What the hell is with this bad aftertaste in my mouth!?" Blanc cursed.

"Yeah! _This_ is how our fight with Demon Emperor Void Dark's gonna end? This is super bullshit!" Suika complained.

Christo sighed sadly. "Why...? Why did this happen?"

"Void..." Karisima whispered as Killia clench his fists.

"To avoid sorrow, a new tragedy must be born..." He said. "What Void did can't be forgiven." He turned to everyone else. "But...to put an end to this tragedy, let's settle this once and for all." He said, everyone nodding in agreement as he turned back around. _Wait for us, Lieze..._ He thought. _No matter what's in store for us, this time, we will protect you...!_

 **End BGM**

 _Later..._

 **Riku**

The group made it to the hidden room of Dark Demise, where they saw Liezerota's body lying on a pedestal as Killia's and Karisima's eyes widened. "LIEZE...!" They called as they rushed onto the pedestal.

"Lieze...? Is it really you...?" Killia whispered, not believing his eyes as Karisima knelt down beside her.

"So that's Liezerota. The one Killia sees as family." Blanc observed.

Seraphina walked up next to Killia. "She's the one I have to thank for you and I being together." She said at Killia. "I wouldn't mind seeing her as a big sister."

Histoire closed her eyes in thought. "Now that I think about, the regret Goldion was talking about must've been this..." She said.

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, Liezrota opened her eyes and sat up staring at everyone with a confused expression, and then looked at Killia and Karisima.

 **Lieze Love (Instrumental) (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

"...Kill...ia? Kari...sima...?" Liezerota called.

Everyone stared at Liezerota wide eyed with shock as Karisima immediately stood up. "Lieze...!? How are you...!?" She exclaimed in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! She's _alive_! What's going on?" Sora asked, completely flabbergasted.

"I-I don't know. However, I can guarantee that this couldn't end _this_ easily." Patchouli said.

Liezerota looked around the area in confusion. "H-Huh...? Where am I...?" She asked, and then looked at Killia and Karisima. "Killia, Karisima, did something happen?"

Killia stared at Liezerota in shock before turning to Seraphina as she looked at him and nudged her head with a smile that said 'go ahead', and then Killia hugged Liezerota, surprising her.

"K-Killia...?"

"There's a ton of things...I want to tell you, but I can't find the words..." Killia whispered, nearly on the verge of tears.

Liezerota smiled and hugged him back. "It feels like I've been in a dream for a while... A dream where I was living peacefully with you and Karisima...as well as a girl named 'Seraphina'."

Seraphina was surpsied that she was mentioned in Liezerota's 'dream', and then decided to step up. "That would be me. I'm Seraphina. Nice to meet you, Lieze." She greeted with a smile.

Liezerota looked at Seraphina with a smile. "Nice to meet you, too, Seraphina."

Karisima finally recovered from her shock and smiled. "I'm glad that things are starting on the right foot with you two." She said. "And...I'm also glad to see you again, Lieze."

Liezerota smiled back, before looking at Killia in confusion. "Killia...?"

"Lieze... Are you really Lieze...?" Killia whispered.

Liezerota looked at Seraphina and Karisima in confusion as Karisima just giggled. "Don't worry. It's just taking him a while to get over his shock." She told her, Liezerota nodding in understanding.

 **End BGM**

" _Don't touch...my sister...!_ " Everyone suddenly heard a voice as Killia let go of Liezerota.

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"That voice... Void!?" Killia exclaimed.

" _I won't let you have my sister...! I WON'T...!_ " Dark Shadow yelled in anger.

Liezerota suddenly let out a pained gasp as she took a step back, putting a hand in her chest. "K-Killia...! Kari...sima...!"

"Lieze!? What's wrong!?" Karisima asked worriedly, and then Liezerota let out a pained yell as a dark aura surrounded and knocked Killia, Seraphina, and Karisima back to the group as they looked at her in shock.

"LIEZE-!" The three yelled as the dark aura carried her into the air.

"I-It hurts...Killia...Karisima...!" Liezerota gasped in pain.

" _Don't be so scared, Sister. Now, relax, and leave everything to me._ " Dark Shadow's voice echoed. " _From now on, you and I will forever be as one... We'll never be apart again..._ "

"V-Void...? Is that you...?" Liezerota asked.

"Super what the-!? Didn't Void Dark die!?" Red Magnus asked.

Christo observed the dark aura. "This is...! It looks like Void Dark's enormous energy and enormous energy and evil thoughts are trying to consume Lieze...!" He exclaimed.

Neptune's eyes widened. "The energy's going out of control...! This is what Void Dark was talking about at the end!" She realized, and then everyone saw dark tentacles rise up around Liezerota as the dark energy consumed her and she transformed into Liezerota Dark, Killia's and Karisima's eyes widening with horror.

" _No one will disturb us anymore...! Let's destroy all the Netherworlds, and create a world just for the both of us...!_ " Dark Shadow spoke through Liezerota.

"Stop...! Please, Void...!" Liezerota cried as she clenched her chest.

"Oh my gosh! Lieze Sis is still partially conscious...!" Zeroken exclaimed.

"This is no different than a hostage situation! We can't do anything!" Yukari said.

"But if we don't do _something_ , it's gonna end horribly...!" Reimu retorted.

"It clearly said 'destroy all of the Netherworlds.'" Noire repeated. "Sacrifice Lieze to save the Netherworlds, or sacrifice the Netherworlds to save Lieze..." Noire looked over their decision. "...It's an ultimate choice for Killia and Karisima."

"How cruel...!" RED whispered, before looking at Killia and Karisima. "Killia! Karisima! What should we do!?"

"I-I don't...know. What should I do...?" Killia wondered to himself, looking very conflicted...even Karisima was having trouble figuring out a solution before Seraphina finally had enough and slapped Killia, snapping him and Karisima out of their thoughts.

 **Confronting the Enemy (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

"S-Seraphina..." Killia looked at her in shock.

"What are you two wondering about? Isn't it your job to save Lieze?" Seraphina asked him. "You both fight to protect the people who are precious to you. _That's_ the Killia I fell in love with, and the Karisima that is my big sister."

Killia and Karisima looked at her in surprise before nodding with a smile. "...Yeah, you're right." Killia said.

"We have to take a super chance. Let's save Lieze, and the Netherworlds." Red Magnus said.

"If we fail, we'll all vanish, along with the Netherworlds. Are you sure?" Karisima asked.

Red Magnus smiled. "If that happens, it happens. It's super nice and simple." Everyone else nodded with a smile.

"Hmph... Jeez, you guys..." Killia chuckled, Karisima giggling as well, before the two looked at each other and nodded, and then turned to Liezerota. "Lieze, hold on. We're coming to save you."

Liezerota looked at Killia and Karisima. "Killia...Karisima..." She called to the two as they looked at her. "Please, kill me." She pleaded, everyone looking at her in shock.

" _Wh-What are you saying, Sister...!?_ " Dark Shadow asked in shock.

"Now that I have become one with Void, I finally know... I have seen all the cruel thing Void has done to revive me. Void's anger, hatred, sorrow... I never noticed how lonely he was. I died once before... If I'm going to spread any more sorrow in this world, then..." She looked at Killia and Karisima. "I want you two to kill me...!" She exclaimed, Killia and Karisima reluctantly nodding as everyone took out their weapons and went into battle position.

The true final battle...begins now.

 **Lieze Rock (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Liezerota Dark unleashed dark tentacles at everyone, but they all quickly dodged, and then Remilia used Spear the Gungnir, but Liezerota Dark formed dark tentacles around her hand in the shape of a claw and slashed the spear, breaking the attack, and then she fired dark beams at Reimu, but she flew around to dodge them and countered by launching danmaku...which were easily dispatched.

Riku used Dark Firaga as Liezerota Dark countered with a dark blast, causing an explosion, and then Sora used Rangarok through the smoke, but had to turn down the power to not hurt Liezerota too much, resulting in the attack not doing much damage as she just shrugged it off and fired dark tentacles to knock him and Riku back, and then Kairi used Healing Light to heal them as Roxas used Dual Strike Raid, but Liezerota Dark knocked the Keyblades away and countered with a dark beam, but Roxas recalled his Keyblades and blocked the attack.

Noire fired several slash waves, but Liezerota Dark fired another dark beam that pierced through the slash waves and continued onto Noire, but Neptune got in front of her and blocked the attack as Blanc used Gefahrlichtern, but like Sora, she had to turn down the power as she growled at how little damage she did to Liezerota Dark.

"We can't win, but we can't lose either...! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FUCKING DO!?" Blanc yelled in frustration.

"Fate can be such a cruel mistress sometimes." Remilia muttered.

"Let's not lose hope. There definitely is a way to save Lieze." Seraphina said.

Karisima thought for a moment before getting an idea. "She's right. If there _is_ a way to save Lieze, there is only one thing it could be."

"The Ultimate Demon Technique, Ultimate Skill, Macrocosm! It's the only way, bro!" Zeroken exclaimed.

Killia nodded. "Yeah...! The Ultimate Skill that Goldion taught me at the cost of her life..!" He looked at Liezerota Dark. "To protect the people who are precious...! To save Lieze...! I'll do anything!"

"Then, let's do it! We have to weaken Lieze as much as we can!" Sora exclaimed as he fired another Ragnarok, damaging Liezerota Dark a little bit more as Neptune used 32-bit Mega Blade, Vert used Sylhet Spear, Zeroken used Hellfire Shot, Majorita used Golden Aura Storm, and Usalia used Prinnical Meteor.

Liezerota Dark took all of the attack as Dark Shadow growled. "Everyone... EVERYONE IS IN MY WAY!" He roared in anger as Liezerota Dark entered Revenge Mode...and then she started clenching her chest.

"No! I can't stop it!" Liezerota cried as Liezerota Dark used Wormhole, but Karisima created a light barrier that protected everyone from the attack.

"Killia! Do it now while she's vunerable!" Karisima exclaimed.

"Right!" Killia nodded as he ran up to Liezerota Dark, letting out a war cry as he charged his Ultimate Skill. "Ultimate Demon Technique! Ultimate Skill! Macro! Cosm!" Killia unleashed the Ultimate Skill...but Liezerota Dark easily canceled it.

"Stay away from...MY SISTER...!" Dark Shadow growled as Liezerota Dark fired a dark beam at Killia, but Karisima teleported in front of him and used Light Pulse to counter it.

"Killia! Karisima! Run!" Liezerota exclaimed.

"If we run away now, we'll only create another tragedy!" Killia exclaimed. "We need to end this...chain of tragedies!"

Liezerota stared at Killia. "Killia..."

"Don't you worry, Lieze. I have many reliable friends on my side." Killia grinned.

"...Killia, you've changed."

"Yeah. And you were the one who triggered it, Lieze." Killia stepped in front of Karisima, a rainbow light forming around him. "This is the end. I'll put all my hopes-no, all of _everyone's_ hopes, into this...one last strike!" He began to charge his Ultimate Skill again. "LET'S GO, EVERYONE!"

Everyone nodded.

"All of our powers! Overloads, now! We need to concentrate them on Killia!" Christo exclaimed as he used his Overload skill, a pillar of green light erupting from him.

"Right! Super leave it to me! Overload skill, Super Universe!" Red Magnus exclaimed, a pillar of blazing red light erupting from him.

"My hot-blooded hope! Take it, bro! Overload skill, Superluminal Wolf!" Zeroken used his Overload skill, a pillar of silver light erupting from him.

"Mother! Father! Please lend your strength to Usalia and Majorita, plip! Overload skill, Murmur of Rage!" Usalia used her Overload skill, a pillar of yellow light erupting from her.

"Overload skill, Guardian Stigma!" Majorita used her Overload skill, a pillar of golden light erupting from her.

"Killia! Use our power and end this! Overload skill, Fantasy Nature!" Reimu used her Overload skill, a pillar of red light erupting from her.

"Overload skill, Foregathering of Oni!" Suika used her Overload skill, a pillar of orange light erupting from her.

"Overload skill, Blade of the Overlord!" Youmu used her Overload skill, a pillar of green light erupting from her.

"Overload skill, Call of the Dead!" Yuyuko used her Overload skill, a pillar of pink light erupting from her.

"Overload skill, Boundary of Vengeance!" Yukari used her Overload skill, a pillar of purple light erupting from her.

"Overload skill, Millennium Vampire!" Remilia used her Overload skill, a pillar of scarlet light erupting from her.

"Overload skill, Insanity Release!" Flandre used her Overload skill, a pillar of scarlet light erupting from her.

"Overload skill, Element Eclipse!" Patchouli used her Overload skill, a pillar of purple light erupting from her.

"Here you go, Killia! The power of our hearts! Overload skill, Final Light!" Sora used his Overload skill, a pillar of white light erupting from him.

"Overload skill, Dark Key!" Riku used his Overload skill, a pillar of dark light erupting from him.

"Overload skill, Heart of Light!" Kairi and Nanime used their Overload skills, pillars of pure white light erupting from them.

"Overload skill, Nonexistent Light!" Roxas and Xion used their Overload skills, pillars of white light erupting from them.

"Overload skill, Burning Field!" Lea used his Overload skill, a pillar of blazing red light erupting from him.

"The power of the Goddesses! Take it, Killia! Overload skill, Purple Maximum Drive!" Neptune used her Overload skill, a pillar of purple light erupting from her.

"Overload skill, Black Maximum Drive!" Noire used her Overload skill, a pillar of black light erupting from her.

"Overload skill, White Maximum Drive!" Blanc used her Overload skill, a pillar of white light erupting from her.

"Overload skill, Green Maximum Drive!" Vert used her Overload skill, a pillar of green light erupting from her.

"Overload skill, Iris Overdrive!" Plutia used her Overload skill, a pillar of iris light erupting from her.

"Overload skill, Yellow Overdrive!" Peashy used her Overload skill, a pillar of yellow light erupting from her.

"Overload skill, Shitzuo's Serenity!" Shiria used her Overload skill, a pillar of green light erupting from her.

"Overload skill, Infallible Azaroth!" Angela used her Overload skill, a pillar of dark light erupting from her.

"Alright! Let's finish this once and for all! Overload skill, Chaos Superia!" Sonic used his Overload skill, a pillar of blue light erupting from him.

"Overload skill, Blooming Rose!" Amy used her Overload skill, a pillar of pink light erupting from her.

"Don't worry, Lieze! I promise you that we'll save you! Overload skill, Judgement Light!" Karisima used her Overload skill, a pillar of golden light erupting from her.

"Killia, with our love, we'll save the Netherworlds _and_ Lieze! Overload skill, Temptress Heart!" Seraphina used her Overload skill, a pillar of radiant pink light erupting from her.

All of the lights entered Killia as he felt the power of everyone's Overloads. "Seraphina, Karisima, Red Magnus, Christo, Usalia, Majorita, Zeroken, everyone... I'm receiving all of your hopes!" Killia exclaimed. "Let's go! Now, with all our hopes combined! ULTIMATE DEMON TECHNIQUE! ULTIMATE SKILL! MACROCOSM!" With everyone's power, Killia unleashed his Ultimate Skill, the attack being far stronger than before.

"IT...IT CAN'T BEEEEEEEE!" Dark Shadow roared as the Ultimate Skill engulfed Liezerota Dark, and when the skill ended, Liezerota was lying on the ground, unconscious and back to normal.

 **End BGM**

"Lieze...!" Killia and Karisima exclaimed as they ran up beside her with Seraphina.

"Killia... Karisima..." Liezerota called them as she opened her eyes.

The three Overlords sighed with great relief while everyone else smiled. "Lieze..." Karisima picked her up. "Let's...go back home."

 _Later with Red Magnus..._

 **Dearly Beloved**

"This isn't the time to rest, you guys. Once we're done rebuilding Scorching Flame, we need to go super help the other Netherworlds." Red Magnus said as he and his underlings were rebuilding Scorching Flame.

"What? Are you serious, Master? Give us a break..." Panchos muttered.

"Know your role, and shut your mouth! We promised that once all the Netherworlds have been rebuilt, we'll fight one more time."

Panchos grinned. "Ah, the promise you made with Killia, Seraphina, and Karisima? Seraphina said she's eagerly awaiting that day."

Red Magnus smirked. "That's why we have to rebuild all the Netherworlds. Let's super go!"

 _The Overlord of Scorching Flame, Red Magnus, united all of the Netherworlds that he rebuilt, and took his position atop Super Scorching Flame._

 _The big hearted and hard bodied Red Magnus became a great Overlord, and earned the respect of his underlings. His name has since gone down in history._

 _However, the results of his match against Killia, Seraphina, and Karisima were never recorded, which still remains a mystery._

 _With Seraphina's father..._

"Master, your tea." An Archer said as she gave Seraphina's father his tea.

"Ah, thank you." Seraphina's father thanked her as he took a sip of the tea and looked up at the firework-coated sky.

"...Are you thinking about Madam Seraphina?"

"...While I do miss her, it'll be alright." He smiled. "Seraphina's a strong Overlord, and she's living a happier live with the man she loves. That alone puts me at ease."

 _Temptress Princess Overlord Seraphina resolved the issue of Gorgeous' bankruptcy with a year and regained the prestige of being the richest Netherworld in all the Three Worlds._

 _A week later she and Killia married, and she decided to live with him, Karisima, and Liezerota in Flowerful._

 _Their new life afterwards is a story for another time._

 _With Christo..._

Christo, with his demon horns taken off and his angel wings spread, was looking up at the skies of Blood Parch when he heard his phone ring and he answered it. "Yes, hello?"

"Yoohoo, Christo, how ya been?" His superior asked.

Christo smiled. "I'm fine, thank you. The reconstruction of the Netherworlds is going smoothly."

"That's great, but you're an odd fellow, Christo. The next Archangel position was surely gonna go to you, but you told them that you wanted to stay in the Netherworlds to study..."

"We should learn more about the demons. That way we can eliminate pointless confrontations and prejudices. At least, that's my opinion." Christo chuckled. "Why, one day an angel and a demon might join hands and save the world together. I have a strong feeling about this."

"Ha, you've grown so much. I feel like you've gone too far away, and I feel kinda sad."

Christo laughed. "You'll see me again soon enough. But the incident has already been resolved, so next time, please don't call me by my codename."

 _Christo, who spent many years rebuilding various Netherworlds, returned home, where he was awarded the position of Archangel, and was appointed as the Seraph._

 _Afterward, his name became best known as one of the key personnel during the incident that shook the Three Worlds, but that is a story for another day._

 _With Usalia..._

Usalia was at the top of a grassy hill in Toto Bunny where there was a tombstone with the names of her parents. "Mother... Father... I have finally rebuilt Toto Bunny, plip." She said. "It wouldn't have been finished this quickly if it was only up to Usalia, plip." She smiled. "It's all thanks to the citizens who supported me, and my best friend, Majorita, plip. I'm still inexperienced as an Overlord. I still have a lot of things to learn, plip. But please don't worry, plip. I will make Toto Bunny a paradise for demons who prefer peace."

 _The second Overlord of Toto Bunny, Usalia welcomed many demons who preferred peace, and was able to found a utopia for demons._

 _Strangely enough, later historian pointed out that the utopia she created might have been what Demon General Koralina sought._

 _With Zeroken and Majorita..._

Zeroken was training young demons at his new dojo as Majorita watched. "Hey, stay on your toes, guys! Clench your fist like this!" He instructed.

"Yes, sensei!" The young demons shouted.

"A healthy heart and a healthy body! Those are the secrets of the Ultimate Demon Technique! Understand!?"

"Yes, Sensei Zeroken!"

"Louder! Even louder! Especially the 'Sensei' part!"

"YES, SENSEI ZEROKEN!"

"Alright, keep it up." He nodded, and then turned to his girlfriend with a smile as he chuckled. "I'm a master now! My, how things've changed..."

Majorita nodded with a smile. "So much has happened since our battle with the Lost. It's nice to have a bit of peace for a change."

 _Soon after the battle ended, Zeroken built a small dojo and devoted his time to spreading the Ultimate Demon Technique, with Majorita by his side._

 _The dojo carried the name Goldion's Dojo, in honor of the founder of the Ultimate Demon Technique._

 _Zeroken's contribution to Netherworld martial arts, by spreading the Ultimate Demon Technique, which became the basis for many other styles, is immeasurable._

 _With Neptune and Noire..._

Neptune was busy working in Planeptune's basilicom, with Noire sitting next to her as she signed the last of the paperwork. "Phew, that's the last of the paperwork on my end." Neptune said.

"I'm already done with Lastation's." Noire told her, and then she saw a smile appear on Neptune's face. "What is it, Neppy?"

"Thank you." Neptune thanked her. "Even when I had always messed with you guys, throughout the whole time when I was a lazy fool, you've never abandoned me."

Noire hugged Neptune with a smile. "Neppy, you're our friend, and the person we've always looked up to. There's no way we could've abandoned you." Noire showed her the wedding ring on her left hand. "Besides, don't you remember the promise we made on our wedding?"

Neptune nodded. "That we would always be together, no matter what happens." She smiled. "I love you, Noire."

"I love you, too, Neptune." Noire said, and then the two kissed.

 _CPU Overlord Neptune, after many years of denying her job as Overlord, finally began to work on improving her Netherworld._

 _It was rumored that her change triggered a chain reaction, resulting in a change in the other CPUs._

 _Later, she and Noire married a month after Killia and Seraphina, and around the same time the Overlord of Lightspeed, Sonic, married Amy._

 _Not much has changed in Fantasia, Scarlet Blood, Hakugyokuro, Netherworld Border, Pandemonic Gathering, Bonding Light, Dawn, and Princess Light. The Overlords and their friends returned to their normal activities._

 **End BGM**

 _And... Killia, Seraphina, Karisima, and Liezerota are..._

 **Lieze Love (Instrumental)**

"Finally, we're able to come back home." Liezerota smiled as she, Killia, Seraphina, and Karisima were standing in front of her old house.

"Yeah... I never thought we'd ever be able to return." Killia smiled.

"Although, things are different now. You and Seraphina are married now, Killia." Karisima pointed out.

Killia smiled as he looked at his wife, who smiled back. "Yeah, we know."

Liezerota smiled at the two before looking at the house. "Since it hasn't been used for a while, this house is pretty worn down."

"We'll have to work really hard, then." Killia said. "But there's no need to rush. We have all the time in the world."

Seraphina giggled. "Looks like we're going to be busy for quite some time."

Liezerota turned to the three Overlords. "Killia, Seraphina, Karisima, when the house is ready, let's invite your friends, okay?"

The three blinked as they looked at Liezerota. "Everyone, here...?" Killia questioned.

"I'm not sure the house would be big enough to fit everyone." Karisima pointed out. "But, if that's what you want..."

Liezerota nodded. "Yes, I want to thank them for saving me, and I would like to be their friend, too." She smiled. "I want to know all about the people who are precious to you... That is okay, right?"

The three nodded with a smile. "Of course. We want you to get to know them, too." Killia said. "And the story of our strong bond..."

 _ **THE END**_

 **End BGM**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And that's the end of the main story. Stay tuned for the chapters of post-story.**

 **But first, Zeroken's Ultimate Skill.**

 **Macrocosm. Range: 5x3 in front. Unleash a powerful, rainbow-colored beam at your enemies.**


End file.
